


The Slytherin Method -  ArtemisLiCa

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 189,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: El Método Slytherin  / Autor original: ArtemisLiCa / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Harry Potter está cansado de que todos intenten controlar su vida. Cuando parece que se están haciendo planes para continuar esta tendencia una vez que Harry derrote a Voldemort, Harry decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Como todos sus intentos previos de recuperar el control de su vida no tuvieron éxito, se da cuenta de que debe intentar un enfoque diferente. Con un poco de ayuda Slytherin, Harry podría seguir su propio camino.





	1. El Punto De Quiebre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Slytherin Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162984) by [ArtemisLiCa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa). 



> **Nota del autor:** Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí. No está beteado y terminé la historia completa en aproximadamente dos meses, por lo que hay algunos errores de ortografía, gramática, puntuación, tiempo verbal, etc. Espero que puedas obviarlos y disfrutar mi historia.
> 
>  
> 
> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/162984/chapters/236630

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry Potter estaba parado en el centro de la habitación con las manos apretadas en puños, respirando pesadamente. Se sentía caliente y su cuerpo temblaba con la fuerza de su ira. _“¡Esta vez han ido muy lejos!”_ Harry miró de un miembro a otro de la Orden mientras la discusión fluía a su alrededor. Dumbledore, sentado tranquilamente en la cabecera de la mesa chupando un caramelo de limón, no se libró más que los que estaban de pie y gritándose uno a otro.

Uno pensaría que para este momento, Harry estaría acostumbrado a que estas personas se sientan con derecho a decidir el curso de su vida por él. Uno pensaría que para este momento, Harry solía ser manipulado y "guiado". Por su propio bien, por supuesto. Uno podría pensar, que él estaría resignado ahora a tener su destino decidido por él, a veces incluso frente a él. Como ahora. Y hasta cierto punto, uno tendría razón. Había un loco tratando de matarlo, había una guerra y la gente se estaba muriendo. Él entendía que la Orden estaba tratando de ganar una guerra. Él aceptó que esto significaba que a veces lo veían y lo trataban como un peón de ajedrez. No significaba que le _gustara_ , pero lo aceptó. Incluso aceptó ser ignorado en las ocasiones en que trató de tomar una decisión, porque se dio cuenta de que no siempre tenía toda la información disponible por los otros miembros (Otro de los muchos ejemplos de otros que controlan su vida. Si supuestamente iba a derrotar a Voldemort, ¿no debería tener toda la información disponible?).

Esto, sin embargo, era diferente. Esta vez, esos bastardos habían cruzado la línea. En lo que a Harry se refiere, una vez que derrotará a Voldemort su vida era suya. Suya para hacer lo que quiera con ella. Y estas personas tenían el descaro de pensar que podían seguir dirigiendo su vida por él después de que Voldemort se hubiera ido. _“Bueno, ¡De ninguna manera! No me importa nada lo que la gente necesita de "El-Niño-Que-Vivió" después de que salvé a todo el jodido mundo mágico. Me importa una mierda qué tipo de símbolo quieren que tenga la gente después de que Voldemort se haya ido. ¡Después de deshacerme de Voldemort, he cumplido con mi deber! ¡NO viviré toda mi jodida vida para complacer al resto del puto mundo mágico!”._

Mientras Harry estaba parado allí, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar y sus músculos bloqueados para evitar atacar a alguien, los miembros de la Orden lo ignoraron. Incluso Dumbledore ni siquiera miró a Harry, ya que de vez en cuando insertaba un comentario en la discusión. Lo cual fue probablemente lo mejor ya que, dado un objetivo, Harry podría haberlo soltado y expresado su extremo disgusto por la forma en que esta reunión se desarrollaba. La furia de Harry creció cuando pensó en todos sus intentos previos, infructuosos, de controlar su propia vida. Le dolía la mandíbula por mantener su diatriba interna detrás de los dientes.

La mirada penetrante de Harry atrapó al único miembro que parecía no tener ningún interés en la discusión en absoluto. Mientras Harry se quedaba mirando a Severus Snape, una idea comenzó a formarse. Era una idea extraña, pero Harry sintió que esto definitivamente calificaba como tiempos desesperados. La idea continuó creciendo mientras Harry examinaba la expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro de Snape.

Ninguno de los intentos previos de Harry para recuperar el control de su vida había sido exitoso. Pero entonces, todos sus intentos anteriores fueron más bien “Gryffindor” en su enfoque más directo. Harry se preguntó si un método más “Slytherin” podría ser la respuesta a su problema. Cuanto más lo consideraba, más le gustaba la idea.

Por supuesto, Harry no era un Slytherin y no sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo sin una pequeña ayuda, pero debe tener al menos las semillas de un Slytherin en él o el sombrero seleccionador no hubiera querido ponerlo en Slytherin. Y como esa era la _primera_ opción del sombrero para él, Harry pensó que, con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, incluso podría convertirse en un Slytherin bastante decente.

De repente, Snape volvió la cabeza y miró a Harry, levantando una ceja. Harry solo sonrió y vio como los ojos de Snape se entrecerraban. Harry solo sonrió más. Sí, el método de Slytherin podría ser justo lo que necesita.


	2. Distracciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se paró en la plataforma 9 y ¾ y esperó a que Ron y Hermione aparecieran. Estaba escudriñando a la multitud y tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido en la última reunión de la Orden. Hubo más enfoque en la guerra esta vez, pero los miembros aún lograron pasar un poco de tiempo al final sobre el tema de lo que Harry había llegado a pensar como “Después de Voldemort”.

—¡Harry! — La voz de Hermione gritó por encima del ruido de la estación de trenes.

Harry se giró para mirar y la vio correr hacia él, arrastrando a Ron. Cuando lo alcanzaron, Hermione se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó. Harry compartió una mirada con Ron.

—Lo siento compañero. ¡Oyó a mamá y papá hablando sobre cómo terminaste pasando la mayor parte del verano en... OW! —Ron se inclinó cuando Hermione le dio un codazo en el costado.

—¡Lo siento mucho Harry! ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! —.

—Está bien, Hermione. Me alegro de que hayas podido pasar un tiempo con tus padres lejos de lo que está sucediendo aquí. ¿Cómo estuvo Florida? —Harry comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba, dirigiéndose hacia el tren.

—Estuvo bien. ¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Por qué no me enviaste una lechuza? —.

—¿Visitaste muchas playas? — Harry sonrió y subió al tren.

—¡Honestamente, Harry! ¡Estoy preocupada por ti y quieres saber sobre playas! —Hermione resopló y pasó junto a Harry al primer compartimiento vacío.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y tomaron sus asientos, Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos. Se preguntó cuándo traerían... —.

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Hermione—Harry, ¿Estás seguro de que de verdad estás bien? —.

—Estoy bien, Hermione. La Orden obtuvo información de que se planeó una redada de Mortífagos en la casa de mi tía en mi cumpleaños, por lo que Dumbledore decidió que sería más seguro si dejaba las protecciones de sangre un poco antes. No funcionarían después de mi cumpleaños de todos modos, así que realmente no había motivo para quedarse. No es como antes cuando tenía que volver para que las protecciones pudieran renovarse. Además, el número 12 está siendo utilizado por la Orden y los miembros de la Orden entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo. Probablemente sea el lugar más seguro que puede ser—.

—Lo siento, tienes que estar allí solo, amigo. ¡No sé por qué Dumbledore no te dejó pasar el verano con nosotros! Como dijiste, las protecciones no iban a ser útiles más allá de tu cumpleaños de cualquier forma—Ron gruñó.

—Dumbledore no pensó que sería una buena idea para mí dejar el país en este momento, Ron—Harry suspiró. Hubiera sido bueno ir a Rumania con los Weasley. Con la sensación de que la guerra pronto estaría llegando a un punto de inflexión, muchas personas pasaron el verano lejos de Inglaterra y con su familia. Harry no podía culparlos. Él estaría haciendo lo mismo, si tuviera familia.

—¡Y tiene toda la razón! De verdad, Ron, con Quién-Tu-Sabes tratando de llegar hasta Harry y muchas personas fuera, ¡hubiera sido una mala idea para Harry estar en un lugar tan inseguro! —.

—¡Lo sé, Hermione! Solo quería decir que es una lástima que Harry tenga que pasar el verano solo—Ron levantó sus manos frente a él como si estuviera evitando un ataque. Luego se volvió hacia Harry—Escuché a mamá y papá hablar de algunos planes para cuando Voldemort finalmente se haya ido. ¿Es verdad, Harry? —.

Harry ya había considerado sus opciones mientras pasaba el verano en Grimmauld Place. Sabía que tendría que encontrar una manera de distraer a Hermione y Ron. Él ya había aceptado que definitivamente no lo estarían ayudando con su nuevo plan.

—¡Oh, también me enteré de eso! ¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? Creo que es una idea maravillosa—Hermione tenía demasiada confianza en Dumbledore. Se sabía que elegía a Dumbledore en casi cualquier tema y muchas veces en el pasado había apoyado a Dumbledore en lugar de a Harry cuando Harry había intentado tomar sus propias decisiones. Entonces, ninguna ayuda de Hermione en este caso.

—¿Una buena idea? ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Es una locura y ese viejo fue tonto al mencionarlo! ¿No crees que Harry debería poder elegir? —Ron, por otro lado, podría apoyar el deseo de Harry de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no era bueno guardando secretos en su mayor parte. Su temperamento tenía una forma de dejar que su boca se escape con él. También es un poco desorientado a veces cuando se trata de cosas que no debería decir. Y, aunque Harry podía confiar en Ron con su vida, Ron tampoco tenía la mejor trayectoria en lo que respecta a lealtad inquebrantable. Sumado a su aversión por los Slytherins y Ron probablemente se negaría a ayudar con el nuevo plan de Harry de todos modos.

—Bueno, obviamente es la decisión de Harry. Creo que sería una buena forma de ayudar a las personas después de la guerra. Ya sabes, darles un poco de esperanza, ¡Algo que esperar! Además, ¡piensa en las opciones que tendrá si lo hace! —Hermione se sonrojó.

—Bueno, ahí está. Hombre, ¡ojalá pudiera intercambiar lugares contigo, Harry! Cuando pienso en quién...—Ron se interrumpió y tragó saliva cuando notó la mirada de Hermione.

Era todo lo que Harry podía hacer para mantener su enojo escondido. Cuando los otros dos notaron su silencio, ambos se sonrojaron culpablemente. Conocían a Harry lo suficientemente bien como para saber que probablemente no estaba contento con los planes que la Orden tenía en mente.

Desafortunadamente, ellos también conocían a Harry lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no dejaría solo pasar esta situación. Él sabía que no sería capaz de convencerlos de que estaba bien con esto, por lo que tendría que idear algo para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que había planeado. Hermione probablemente estaría mejor distraída con investigaciones de algún tipo. _“No es una mala idea en realidad. Más información sobre ciertos temas podría ser útil. Especialmente cuando se trata de las diferencias entre las leyes mágicas y las leyes muggles”._ Por lo tanto, si le pedía a Hermione que investigara y quizás sugiriera que confiaba únicamente en su ayuda, no pensarían que tenía nada más planeado.

Excepto, Ron probablemente esperaba que él despotricará y delirará como lo hizo en el pasado. Tal vez, _“sí, eso podría funcionar”._

—Debo matar a Voldemort primero, así que no creo que deba preocuparme por esto todavía. Aunque, apreciaría que pudieras hacer una pequeña investigación sobre este tema para mí, Mione. No estoy familiarizado con las leyes mágicas y me gustaría saber un poco más sobre esto. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, simplemente no quiero pensar en eso. Hasta que me deshaga de Voldemort, tengo demasiados otros problemas que enfrentar. Quiero decir, quizás ni siquiera sobreviva la guerra. Y no olvides que este año tenemos los EXTASIS—Harry se reclinó e ignoró la mirada que Ron le dio. Él solo miró mientras Ron gruñía y ponía su cara entre sus manos mientras Hermione entraba en el modo de conferencia y hablaba sobre los horarios de estudio y los exámenes de práctica y la importancia de los EXTASIS para el resto de sus vidas.


	3. Detención

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sentó en el Gran Comedor y empujó su comida alrededor de su plato. Estaba agradecido de que Hermione estuviera ocupada con _El Profeta_ que acababa de llegar y Ron estaba ocupado con su comida. Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor esta mañana. Eran tres semanas del término y Harry se estaba frustrando.

—Uh, ¿Harry? — Ron dijo alrededor de la boca llena de comida.

—¿Sí? —Harry se giró para mirar a su amigo e intentó no hacer una mueca de dolor al notar la cantidad de comida que Ron ponía en su boca.

—¿Por qué sigues mirando a Snape de esa manera? Ni siquiera teníamos Pociones ayer—.

—Oh. Uh—Harry ni siquiera había notado que estaba mirando a Snape—No estoy de buen humor esta mañana. Nadie mejor para culpar de mal humor, ¿verdad? —Era una excusa ridícula, pero Harry esperaba que fuera demasiado temprano para que Ron lo notara. También esperaba que Hermione no lo escuchara. Ella no lo creería y no dejaría de tratar de descubrir la verdad hasta que él le diera una excusa que ella creyera. No necesitaba que ella lo molestara por encima de su frustración.

—Sí—asintió Ron y volvió a su comida.

Harry trató de mantener su mirada en su comida, pero descubrió que no podía resistirse a mirar a Snape una vez más. Encontró a Snape mirándolo de vuelta. Cuando Snape llamó su atención, alzó una de sus cejas y le dio a Harry una de sus miradas. Harry descubrió que tampoco podía resistirse a mirar una vez más antes de volver a su desayuno.

Harry estaba extremadamente frustrado porque se encontró con un defecto en su plan. No había parecido tan escandaloso cuando se estaba quedando en Grimmauld Place durante el verano. Necesitaba la ayuda de un _Slytherin_ y el mayor, bueno, Slytherin, que Harry conocía era Snape. Por supuesto, en las primeras etapas de la planificación, Harry descuidó tomar en cuenta la guerra, el papel de Snape como espía, el hecho de que Snape lo odiaba y, lo más importante, la falta de motivación para que Snape lo ayudará. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que si podía abordar el último problema, podría encontrar una manera de evitar el resto.

A la persona que lo ayudara no tenía que agradarle, así como a Harry no le gustaría quienquiera que él convenciera para ayudarlo. Lo cual probablemente era algo bueno ya que era la ayuda de Slytherin lo que necesitaba y no podía pensar en un Slytherin que le gustara, mucho menos uno que gustara de él.

Harry volvió su atención a la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras miraba a los estudiantes sentados allí, mentalmente descartándolos uno por uno. Luego se detuvo, mirando la parte posterior de una cabeza rubia y brillante. _“Probablemente mi segunda mejor opción, después de Snape. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que abordar la falta de motivación para ayudarme. Eso debería ser más fácil que tratar de encontrar una razón para que Snape me ayude”._ Cuando Draco Malfoy se levantó para irse, Harry volvió a su desayuno, realmente comiendo esta vez. Pasó el resto del desayuno sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Casi un mes después, Harry bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Harry había logrado llegar tarde a Pociones hoy. No es que Snape necesitará más razón de la habitual para detener a Harry. Harry llegó al salón de Pociones y entró. Notó que la puerta de la oficina de Snape no estaba del todo cerrada y escuchó voces que venían de la oficina. Frunció el ceño y miró el tiempo solo para darse cuenta de que había llegado más de una hora antes en su intento de escapar de Hermione y Ron.

Mientras la curiosidad lo vencía, Harry se movió lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la puerta. Apenas logró sofocar su jadeo mientras miraba hacia la oficina del Maestro de Pociones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lucius? —.

—Quería hablar de algo contigo—.

—¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente importante como para traerte a _Hogwarts_? Lucius, ¿te das cuenta del riesgo que estás tomando? ¿Te das cuenta de que soy el _único_ que conoce tus verdaderas lealtades? Incluso Albus cree que eres leal al Señor Oscuro. Por lo que cualquiera sabe, soy el único espía...—.

—Estoy muy consciente de que estoy en Hogwarts. Además, soy consciente de la creencia reinante de la dirección de mi lealtad, teniendo en cuenta el problema que tuve para que eso sucediera. Tal vez puedas dejar de insultar mi inteligencia el tiempo suficiente para que explique mi presencia— _"Maldición, Lucius Malfoy es aún mejor en esa ceja levantada de condescendencia que Snape. Definitivamente un talento de Slytherin”._

—Muy bien, Lucius. Explícate— _"Sarcasmo mordaz, otro talento de Slytherin”._

—Dime, Severus. ¿Has considerado el asunto que discutimos la última vez? —.

—¡No _arriesgaste_ tu vida y tu cubierta como un Mortífago leal para colarse en Hogwarts y continuar _esa_ discusión! —La advertencia gruñida envió escalofríos por la espalda de Harry.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sin embargo, es necesario tomar una decisión y establecer planes. Antes del final de la guerra, Severus. Intentas evitar esta discusión cada vez que aparece y no tenemos muchas oportunidades para hablar con seguridad. Entonces, antes de llegar al punto de mi visita, tendremos esta discusión—En contraste, la advertencia de Lucius Malfoy fue fría y clara.

—No tengo expectativas de sobrevivir a esta guerra, Lucius. ¿De qué sirve hacer planes para después de la guerra? —.

—¿Y qué pasa si debes sobrevivir? ¡No puedes haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo como un espía sin ser capaz de hacer planes de contingencia! —.

—¡Bien! Si sobrevivo a esta guerra sangrienta, tomaré tu oferta. ¿Ahora podemos llegar al punto de esta _hermosa_ visita? —.

—He logrado adquirir algo que has estado buscando desde hace un tiempo. Pensé que era mejor traértelo lo más pronto posible. Traje todo lo que pude—Lucius le tendió a Snape un gran vial. _“¿Qué puede estar ahí?”._

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es? — Lucius asintió. Severus miró el frasco en su mano—Debería poder trabajar con esta cantidad. Aun así, ¿tenías que arriesgarte a venir aquí para darme esto? —.

—No podremos vernos nuevamente por semanas. No pensé que sería muy útil para ti si hubiera esperado tanto tiempo—.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —La pregunta era aguda.

—Nada útil. Escuché al Señor Oscuro diciendo que no volvería a llamar a otra reunión por algún tiempo. Probablemente esté trabajando en otra de sus conspiraciones para matar al mocoso Potter—.

—De ser así, dudo que te pida que seas uno de los involucrados ¿Cuántas veces has fallado en matar a Potter? —.

—Tres. Y es más difícil no matar al mocoso de lo que creerías. Especialmente sin revelar mis verdaderas lealtades—.

—Te aseguro que puedo creer que es difícil impedirte matarlo. Tengo que lidiar con él mucho más a menudo que tú, ¿recuerdas? —Harry todavía estaba demasiado conmocionado por el conocimiento de que Lucius Malfoy, de hecho, _realmente_ no había tratado de matarlo para sentirse molesto o insultado por este último comentario.

Harry se perdió las últimas observaciones que se hicieron el uno al otro, pero afortunadamente notó que se movían hacia la puerta. Moviéndose lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, Harry salió del salón de clases. Inseguro de cómo Lucius Malfoy había logrado entrar en Hogwarts sin ser descubierto, y tan inseguro de la dirección en la que viajaría después de salir del aula, Harry corrió escaleras arriba antes de asomarse a la primera puerta abierta que encontró. Se encontró esperando en un aula vacía.

Después de lo que pareció una cantidad apropiada de tiempo, Harry verificó el tiempo, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar tarde a su detención. Harry, que apenas había logrado recuperar el aliento, corrió de vuelta a la mazmorra. Irrumpió en el salón de Pociones y se detuvo justo dentro de la puerta, jadeando.

—Veo que la detención de esta noche no ha hecho nada por su tardanza habitual, Sr. Potter. ¿Tal vez la detención mañana también le ayudará? —Snape se paró justo al lado de su escritorio y, sí, allí estaba esa ceja. Harry gimió—Va a limpiar todas las estaciones de trabajo a fondo. Sin varita—.

Snape se giró y se sentó en su escritorio para evaluar los papeles, mientras que Harry gruñó de nuevo y fue a buscar los suministros de limpieza. Harry realmente quería pensar en lo que acababa de aprender, pero no quería arriesgarse con Snape todavía en la habitación. En cambio, en primer lugar, dirigió sus pensamientos a la razón por la que estaba tan temprano en su detención.


	4. Amigos Y Enemigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Flashback_ **

Harry se sentó en la sala común de Gryffindor tratando de hacer algunos de sus deberes de Transformaciones. No fue fácil. La tarea en sí misma no era tan mala, solo un montón de volcarse en el libro de texto. Intentaba ignorar a Hermione en el modo de conferencia completa, lo que dificultaba la tarea.

—¡De verdad, Harry! ¿Cómo puedes obtener detención? Esto va a desechar nuestro programa de estudio de EXTASIS y probablemente nunca volveremos al mismo punto y entonces...—.

—Hermione, Harry consigue detención todo el tiempo. Sabes que Snape no puede soportarlo—.

—Sí, Hermione, ¿no crees que deberías tener en cuenta la detención en el horario de estudio que hiciste? —Harry trató de reprimir el sarcasmo, pero realmente quería terminar esta tarea antes de tener que ir a las mazmorras para su detención.

—Oh, Harry, tienes razón. Tendré que hacer todo el programa otra vez. Tal vez si nos saltamos algunos fines de semana en Hogsmeade...—.

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Eso no es realmente...—Ron comenzó a decir, horrorizado.

—Sí, Ronald, ¡es realmente necesario! —En ese momento, ella comenzó a hablar sobre su discurso de “Los EXTASIS afectan el resto de nuestras vidas” y Harry simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

—Harry, ¿a dónde vas? —Dijo Ron desesperado, mientras sus ojos suplicaban a Harry que no lo dejara solo con Hermione en su estado de ánimo actual—Pensé que podríamos, ya sabes…—Ron trató frenéticamente de pensar en un tema—Oh, ya sabes, hablar sobre en quién estabas pensando…—.

—¡Ron! No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo. ¡Incluso si lo hiciera, no me gustaría hablar de eso en la sala común donde cualquier persona que entra pudiera oír! —Siseó Harry entre los dientes apretados.

—Él tiene razón, Ron. ¡Piensa en lo que podría pasar si las personas equivocadas se enteraran! Aunque, ya sabes, Harry, realmente deberías pensar en esto. Realmente no se puede esperar hasta que Quién-Tu-Sabes se haya ido para empezar a considerar...—.

—No aquí, ¿Recuerdas Hermione? —Harry mordió mientras recogía sus cosas. Corrió escaleras arriba para poner sus libros en su cama. Cuando volvió a bajar, ignoró por completo a sus amigos y se dirigió directamente hacia el retrato para salir de la sala común. Saliendo al pasillo, Harry casi tira a Ginny al suelo. Él solo logró atraparla antes de que ella se cayera.

—Oh, oye, Harry. ¿A dónde vas? —.

—Hola, Ginny. Solo me dirigía a las mazmorras. Detención con Snape—Harry hizo una mueca.

Ginny hizo un ruido de simpatía y Harry asintió y se despidió un poco antes de irse, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Harry terminó de limpiar la última estación de trabajo en la habitación y extendió la mano para limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Tan frío como estaba en las mazmorras, Harry se sorprendió de que se las arreglará para sudar. Por otra parte, él trabajó algo de su ira y frustración en algunas de las manchas más difíciles. Miró a Snape.

Snape todavía estaba sentado en su escritorio. Su cabello estaba echado hacia atrás, fuera de su rostro como Harry rara vez lo había visto. No estaba sonriendo ni burlándose, otra vista rara para Harry. Su rostro tenía líneas de concentración pensativa y su pluma se movía suavemente, ocasionalmente deteniéndose mientras leía. Parecía estar escribiendo mucho y Harry pensó brevemente que estaba escribiendo una carta. _“Es más cómo escribir una diatriba completa para que pueda hacer llorar a un pobre estudiante cuando ni siquiera está en la habitación”._ Harry bufó divertido.

Snape escuchó el sonido y levantó la vista. Harry vio como la mueca habitual volvía a su rostro—¿Terminaste, Sr. Potter? Tendré que encontrar algo más desafiante para ti mañana. No sería bueno que el héroe del mundo mágico se aburriera, ¿o sí? —.

Harry apretó los dientes y esperó—Despedido, Sr. Potter—Harry se fue cuando Snape volvió a calificar papeles. Mientras salía por la puerta, Harry miró hacia atrás y atrapó una mirada más de Snape, pero la burla todavía estaba en su rostro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry comía su desayuno lentamente, mientras pensaba en los eventos del día anterior. El desayuno parecía ser la única vez que tenía que pensar. Por las mañanas usualmente podía contar con que Hermione fuera distraída con _El Profeta_ y Ron no solía estar despierto hasta después de haber comido.

Por la noche, Harry se encontraba a sí mismo tocando su cicatriz y pensando en Voldemort y la guerra. En una buena noche él podía irse a dormir sin pensar en nada, pero la mayoría de las noches las pasaba tratando de pensar en formas de derrotar a Voldemort.

Entonces Harry había estado usando el desayuno para trabajar en su plan. Esa mañana tenía mucho que considerar. Todavía tenía problemas para creer que Lucius Malfoy era uno de los buenos. Harry pensó en los tiempos en que Lucius Malfoy casi lo mata. Tenía que admitir, simplemente pensó que las burlas provenían de la arrogancia de Malfoy, pero supuso que era posible que pudiera haber sido una táctica dilatoria. Y es bien sabido que Lucius Malfoy era un duelista de primera clase, y parecía un poco más probable que no estuviera tratando de matar a Harry en lugar de que Harry recibiera tres éxitos sorprendentemente afortunados y seguidos.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Si Lucius Malfoy era uno de los buenos... entonces Harry y Draco estaban del mismo lado. _“Bueno, ese es un obstáculo menos para obtener la cooperación de Malfoy”_. Harry estaba seguro de que podía usar esta información para encontrar una razón para que Malfoy lo ayudará; sólo tenía que descubrir cómo.

* * *

Solo tres días después, después del almuerzo, Harry vio la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy a solas. Observó que Malfoy caminaba solo por el pasillo, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más y lo siguió. Después de dar vuelta, Harry de repente agarró el brazo de Malfoy y lo tiró a un salón vacío.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Draco Malfoy parecía demasiado sorprendido por el comportamiento de Harry como para presentar sus habituales comentarios mordaces. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry.

Harry lo ignoró y rápidamente colocó un amuleto de cierre y un amuleto silenciador en la puerta—Quería hablar contigo en privado, Malfoy. Tengo un... proyecto... pensé que podrías ayudarme—.

Draco lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—¿Y por qué te ayudaría con algo? —.

Harry abrió la boca para responder cuando de repente tuvo un pensamiento. Snape había dicho que nadie más sabía que Lucius era realmente un espía. ¿Eso significaba que Draco no sabía acerca de las verdaderas lealtades de su padre? _“Maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera lo consideré!”._

—Bueno, es como este Malfoy...—Harry pensó rápido—Planeo ganar esta guerra. Y una vez que gane... ¿qué va a pasarle a su familia? —.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Potter? —Malfoy se burló de él.

—Sé que los Malfoys valoran el nombre de su familia. ¿Pero qué pasará con ese nombre cuando gane la guerra? Los Mortífagos no van a estar dando mucho respeto después de la guerra si gano. ¿Cómo vas a manejar eso? —Malfoy se burló, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry continuó—¿Y qué pasaría si no tuvieras que hacerlo? —.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Potter. Yo...—.

—Tu padre es un Mortífago conocido. Yo gano la guerra, tu familia pierde su mayor tesoro: el respeto que se le da al nombre Malfoy—.

—¿Qué demonios tiene esto que ver con el estúpido proyecto en el que quieres que te ayude? —.

—Bueno, piénsalo. ¿Qué mejor manera de volver a los círculos que a tu familia le gusta ocupar que ser amigo de la persona que ganó la guerra? Piensa en ello como... un plan de contingencia—.

—Un plan de contingencia. Has perdido la cabeza, Potter—Malfoy comenzaba a parecer claramente cauteloso.

—Mira, es simple, Malfoy. Los dos sabemos que la guerra no puede durar mucho más. Pierdo, y el conjunto de tu familia, no tiene problema. Yo gano y tu familia tiene serios problemas. Estoy dispuesto a hacerte un trato. Ayúdame con este... proyecto... y, por supuesto, no trates de matarme y, preferiblemente, no tomes la marca tenebrosa, y una vez que la guerra termine, ayudaré a tu familia. Incluso a tu padre, si se las arregla para mantenerse fuera de Azkaban—.

Malfoy parecía que lo estaba pensando. Lentamente bajó su varita y miró a Harry sospechosamente—¿Qué tipo de proyecto? —.


	5. Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Bueno, digamos que quiero tu ayuda... estudiando—Harry sonrió.

—Estudiando—Malfoy lo miró con expresión inexpresiva—¿Estás ofreciendo ayudar a “Mortífagos conocidos” a ser aceptados en la sociedad educada a cambio de... ayuda para pasar tus EXTASIS? —.

Harry rio—No exactamente. Mi ayuda por tu ayuda estudiando, digamos, cualquier tema que elija, hasta, oh, el final de la guerra. ¿Como suena eso? —.

Malfoy frunció el ceño—Potter, no voy a espiar a mi padre o cualquier otra tontería—.

—Obviamente—Harry rodó los ojos—Incluso puede ser parte del acuerdo: no tratar de obtener información el uno del otro sobre la guerra. ¿Mejor? —-

—¿Qué hay de Granger? ¿Por qué me pides ayuda? —.

—En este momento, solo voy a decir que creo que serías una mejor persona para ayudarme con esto. No te contaré mucho más hasta que estés de acuerdo—.

—Apuesto a que a Granger le encantaría escuchar que soy mejor que ella...—Malfoy sonrió.

—En realidad, ella y Ron no saben sobre esto. No quiero que nadie más que nosotros sepa sobre esto.

—¿Y cómo va a funcionar eso, Potter? La primera vez que alguien nos vea juntos y no peleemos, será un chisme en toda la escuela. ¿Planeas escabullirte en la biblioteca después de horas? O tal vez...—.

—Mira, Malfoy, resolveré algo. En este momento—Harry comprobó la hora—Me tengo que ir o voy a llegar tarde a Encantamientos. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días para considerar mi oferta y déjame saber tu respuesta la próxima vez que pueda concertar una reunión privada? —.

—Todo este problema para tenerme a solas y para hacer tu oferta y ni siquiera has pensado en lo más básico...—Malfoy se burló.

—Malfoy, tengo mucho que hacer ahora mismo para centrarme en los detalles de organizar reuniones privadas contigo cuando ni siquiera sabía si iba a haber reuniones para planificar. Ahora que sé que al menos consideraras mi oferta, lo pensaré. Por lo menos, encontraré algo para nuestra próxima reunión—Harry retiró los encantamientos que había colocado en la puerta y abrió. El sonido de pisadas y voces se extendió por el pasillo.

Malfoy frunció el ceño—Si llego tarde por tu culpa, Potter...—.

* * *

Harry vio como Snape se deslizaba por la habitación, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para burlarse de un estudiante. Malfoy obtuvo su acostumbrado asentimiento superficial, lo más cercano que Snape llegó a mostrar cómo aprobación cuando no estaba tratando de hacer que otro estudiante se sintiera inadecuado en comparación. Snape llegó al final de una fila de estaciones de trabajo y giró suavemente para deslizarse por otro pasillo.

Las Pociones de nivel EXTASIS estaban lejos de ser la clase favorita de Harry. Le gustaba aún menos ahora que estaba reconsiderando sus planes para convertirse en Auror. En un momento dado, no había habido nada que quisiera más. Desde hace un tiempo, especialmente el último año, había estado reconsiderando esa decisión.

Harry estaba realmente cansado de pelear. Ni siquiera era la guerra con Voldemort lo que lo estaba desgastando. Después de todo, podría encontrar la energía para pelear la guerra cuando tuviera su ira para alimentarlo. Derribar al Señor Oscuro, salvar vidas. Fue la razón por la que pensó que quería ser Auror en primer lugar, para proteger a las personas. La triste verdad era que estaba lidiando con la Orden que le estaba quitando su deseo de pelear. Sentía que tenía que luchar para tomar las más pequeñas decisiones por sí mismo. (Una vez incluso tuvo que luchar contra sus supuestos aliados por su capacidad de elegir su propio desayuno. Si hubiera sabido que iba a iniciar una discusión, nunca habría mencionado sus ansias de donuts de chocolate).

Harry incluso estaba empezando a sospechar que había sido manipulado en su elección de una carrera como Auror. Ciertamente no sería la primera vez que se le “guiará” en una determinada dirección “por su propio bien”. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar de estar a la altura de las expectativas de la gente sobre él que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que la Orden. estaba aprovechando este hábito.

Solo una razón más para seguir con su plan. Una vez que Voldemort hubiera muerto, Harry habría cumplido con su deber hacia el mundo mágico y su vida sería suya para vivir como él quisiera. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer en vez de convertirse en Auror, así que por ahora pensó que también podría seguir con sus Pociones de nivel EXTASIS.

—¿Qué es eso, Sr. Potter? —La voz oscura que venía directamente detrás de Harry hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido y luego comenzara a latir con fuerza. Harry miró la mezcla de color verde lima en su caldero emitiendo un vapor azul claro.

—Es, eh...—Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia la pizarra, tratando de ver el nombre de la poción que se suponía que estaba elaborando.

—Creo que no, Sr. Potter. Si estuvieras trabajando en la misma poción que el resto de la clase, la mezcla sería azul oscuro con vapor lavanda—Snape desapareció la poción de Harry con un movimiento de su varita—No hay puntos por la lección de hoy, Potter, y cinco puntos de Gryffindor por no prestar atención—.

Harry miró furioso a Snape mientras se alejaba. _“¿Cómo diablos se mueve así de todos modos? Simplemente se desliza... ¡y nunca hace ningún ruido! No puede ser natural”_. Harry solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada compasiva que Ron le dio detrás de la espalda de Snape.

* * *

Harry solo había tenido la intención de esperar unos días antes de reunirse con Malfoy nuevamente. Desafortunadamente, la única clase que tenían juntos era Pociones y no había manera de que Harry se arriesgara a pasarle una nota a Malfoy frente a Snape. Pasó más de una semana cuando Harry finalmente pudo arreglar una reunión. Con Halloween tan cerca, y un fin de semana programado a Hogsmeade justo antes, los estudiantes estaban emocionados y, lo más importante para Harry, bastante distraídos. Fue sorprendentemente fácil deslizar una nota en la mano de Malfoy cuando Harry fingió encontrarse con él de camino a la cena una noche.

Sentado en las Tres Escobas tres días antes de Halloween, Harry discretamente verificó la hora. Estaba bastante cerca, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de alejarse de Ron y Hermione. Y si tenía que escuchar por un minuto más a las Ravenclaws sentadas detrás de él quejándose de sus novios, podría comenzar a maldecir a la gente.

—¡Y luego se fue! — _“Le dijiste que se fuera y te dejara en paz. ¿Qué esperabas?”._

—Bueno, al menos no le envió flores a su ex-novia—.

—¡No lo hizo! — _“¡Ella estaba en la enfermería porque explotó su caldero!”._

Harry se distrajo de sus silenciosas contribuciones a la conversación de las Ravenclaws cuando Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se fue—¿A dónde va ella? —.

—Ginny quería hablar con ella sobre algo. Ella dijo que volvería en un minuto. Honestamente, estoy contento de haber tenido un descanso de escuchar acerca de los estúpidos EXTASIS—.

Un comentario de las Ravenclaws le dio una idea a Harry—Sabes, Ron, tú y Hermione no han tenido mucho tiempo solos este año. Tal vez si fueran solo ustedes dos, podrías hacer que deje de hablar sobre los EXTASIS por un tiempo—Harry sonrió.

Ron se sonrojó y tartamudeó—No, lo digo en serio, Ron. Mira, ¿por qué no me regresó un poco temprano? —Harry vio a Hermione regresaba a su mesa y rápidamente se levantó—Aquí viene ella. Solo dile que estaba, um, cansado o algo así—.

Harry se fue antes de que Ron pudiera responder y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, asegurándose de evitar a Hermione en el camino. Mientras Harry volvía apresuradamente a Hogwarts, estaba agradecido de que sus dos mejores amigos finalmente se hubieran reunido al final del último año escolar. Harry comprobó la hora una vez más y, después de asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, comenzó a correr.


	6. El Acuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry corrió por el pasillo. _“Comenzará a quejarse tan pronto como entre por la puerta. Después de esos Ravenclaws, tendrá suerte si no lo maldigo por lloriquear conmigo”._ Harry estaba sin aliento cuando llegó al lugar de reunión acordado. Entrando en el salón de clases, Harry jadeó.

—Me hiciste perder un viaje a Hogsmeade y luego ni siquiera apareces a tiempo. Honestamente, Potter, podrías pensar...—Harry cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar a Malfoy mientras se preguntaba qué difícil sería convencerlo de que lo ayudara después de que Harry lo hubiera hechizado.

—Tuve problemas para alejarme de Ron y Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Harry mientras se volvía para colocar los encantos de silenciamiento y bloqueo necesarios en la puerta. Harry continuó ignorando la burla de Malfoy mientras miraba brevemente alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Para estar más seguro, usó algunos de los hechizos de detección que aprendió durante el verano para asegurarse de que nadie se escondiera en la habitación. Cuando terminó, Malfoy se había quedado sin energía y estaba enfurruñado por haber sido ignorado. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su creciente interés mientras miraba a Harry realizar los encantamientos de detección.

—Está bien, Potter. ¿De qué se trata todo esto entonces? —.

—Te lo dije. No te diré nada más hasta que aceptes ayudarme. De hecho, dado nuestro pasado, encontré un hechizo para vincularnos a nuestro acuerdo, por lo que ambos podemos estar seguros de que el otro cumplirá con su parte del trato. Me aseguré de poder cambiar partes del trato, aunque ambos debemos estar de acuerdo, así que no nos quedamos atrapados con un trato que a ninguno de los dos nos agrade al final—.

Malfoy frunció el ceño—Si piensas que voy a dejarte realizar algún tipo de magia vinculante sobre mí, estás aún más loco de lo que pensé que estabas—.

—Mira, sé que no tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí. ¡Por eso traje... esto! —Harry buscó en su bolsa, cuando se detuvo en la Torre de Gryffindor para conseguirla después de regresar de Hogsmeade, y saco un libro viejo, bastante maltratado—Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Para que el hechizo funcione, ambos debemos lanzar parte del hechizo de unión. Así es también como el hechizo nos permite cambiar parte del acuerdo y por qué solo se puede cambiar si ambos estamos de acuerdo—.

Harry abrió el libro a la página que tenía marcada en el libro y colocó el libro abierto en uno de los escritorios. Hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que mirara el libro—El hechizo no parece tan difícil. Creo que ambos podemos manejarlo—.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre el libro y frunce el ceño mientras leía—Potter, este hechizo exige un acuerdo por escrito—.

—Lo que traje conmigo. Por supuesto, conociéndote, también traje pergamino y tinta extra en caso de que quisieras cambiar algo—.

Después de unos minutos de discutir, de manera bastante mansa, tuvieron un acuerdo por escrito frente a ellos.

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .
> 
> **_Acuerdo entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter:_ **
> 
> _Hasta el final de la guerra, Draco Malfoy ayudará a Harry Potter a estudiar cualquier tema que Harry Potter elija. Sin embargo, ninguno tratará de obtener información que involucre a la guerra uno del otro. Mientras Draco Malfoy no intente matar a Harry Potter (y preferiblemente no tome la Marca Tenebrosa), después de la guerra, si Harry Potter gana, Harry Potter ayudará a la familia Malfoy a ser aceptada de nuevo en la sociedad y los ayudará a recuperar algún del respeto que tenían antes de la guerra. Esto incluye a Harry Potter ayudando a Lucius Malfoy a permanecer fuera de Azkaban. Los detalles de este acuerdo y las acciones tomadas para cumplir con este acuerdo se mantendrán estrictamente entre las dos partes involucradas a la mejor de las capacidades de las dos partes._
> 
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sabía que Malfoy estaba sorprendido por el acuerdo de Harry para ayudar a mantener a su padre fuera de Azkaban. Harry pensó que si Lucius era un espía como Snape, de todos modos merecía que lo mantuvieran fuera de Azkaban. Por supuesto, sabiendo lo que hizo con Malfoy, Harry pensó que el hombre ya tenía planes para evitar que los metieran en Azkaban.

Harry leyó el acuerdo. Sabía, especialmente con su acuerdo para ayudar a Lucius Malfoy a evitar a Azkaban, que este era un trato demasiado bueno para que Draco se resistiera. En lo que a Harry se refería, si todos los demás podían hacer planes para usar su fama después de la guerra, Harry no veía ninguna razón para no poder usar su fama no deseada. Sabía por un tiempo después de la guerra, que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para evitar a los periodistas o evitar tener que ir a todas esas funciones públicas. “ _Podría valer la pena tener que aguantar a los Malfoy para ver la reacción de la gente a nuestra asociación._ _Al menos cualquier función a la que vaya con los Malfoy no será tan aburrida”._

>> Bueno, Malfoy. ¿Estás listo para hacer esto? —.

Malfoy miró a Harry sospechosamente—¿Cuál es el truco, Potter? Estás aceptando mucho para poder ayudar un poco con el estudio—.

—No cuando consideras que no he especificado qué es lo que me ayudarás a estudiar. Siéntete libre de leer el acuerdo nuevamente. Incluso ayudaste a escribirlo, ¿recuerdas? Ambos firmamos esto y ambos estaremos obligados a exactamente lo que está escrito allí. Los términos solo se pueden cambiar si ambos estamos de acuerdo—.

Malfoy miró a Harry unos momentos más antes de parecer tomar una decisión. Luego se volvió y apuntó con su varita al pergamino en el que se había escrito su acuerdo— _Redimio Mihi Ut Es Consensio*_ —El extremo de su varita comenzó a emitir una llama azul corta. Quemó en línea recta como su varita. Malfoy tocó el pergamino al final de la llama y rápidamente firmó su nombre. Una vez que terminó, parecía como si su firma hubiera sido marcada en el pergamino. Dio un paso atrás y Harry se adelantó para repetir el proceso. El sucio dibujo de Harry apareció junto a la elegante firma de Malfoy.

Cuando Harry dio un paso atrás, el pergamino comenzó a brillar. Mientras los dos miraban, el pergamino se partió en dos. Luego se enrolló y una cinta azul brillante apareció alrededor del pergamino enrollado. Otra llamarada de luz azul y un sello apareció en la cinta mientras el pergamino flotaba justo encima del escritorio. Después de que apareció el sello, los dos pergaminos enrollados volaron hacia Harry y Draco. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse, ambos fueron golpeados en el pecho con un pergamino. Otra brillante llamarada de luz y los pergaminos desaparecieron en ellos.

>> ¿Qué diablos fue eso, Potter? El estúpido libro no decía nada sobre el pergamino... ¡ _Entrando_ en nosotros de esa manera! —.

—Cálmate. El libro sí dijo que ambos estaríamos obligados al acuerdo. Además, ¿realmente hay algún daño hecho? —Harry se comprobó a sí mismo y se sorprendió al encontrar que hacer que Malfoy aceptara el hechizo vinculante y resolviera los detalles del acuerdo no tomó tanto tiempo como él había pensado. Esto significaba que no tenían que apurarse por el momento. La mayoría de la gente todavía estaría en Hogsmeade.

—Te das cuenta, Potter, que incluso si tomo la Marca Tenebrosa, todavía tienes que mantener tu parte del acuerdo, ¿no? Incluso eras el que lo dijo para que ese fuera el caso—Malfoy sonrió.

—Sí, pero pensé que eres lo suficientemente vanidoso como para hacer todo lo posible para evitar quedarte atrapado con un tatuaje tan horrible—Harry sonrió cuando Draco lo miró.

—Bueno, Potter, ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente importante como para prometer tanto para que te lo enseñe? —La sonrisa de Malfoy regresó—¿Quieres que te enseñe artes oscuras, verdad? —.

Entonces ese fue el motivo por el cual Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo tan rápido. Pensó que eso era lo que Harry quería de él—No, de hecho. Quiero que me enseñes algo que planeo usar después de la guerra—.

—¿Qué? —Malfoy parecía bastante confundido en este punto.

—Tenías razón “Ayudar a estudiar” realmente significaba “Enséñame”—.

—Entonces... ¿qué quieres que te enseñe? —Malfoy podría haber continuado, pero en este momento ambos sintieron una sensación de hormigueo en el pecho—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Potter? —.

—Creo que eso solo contó cómo un acuerdo mutuo para agregar enseñanza al acuerdo además de estudiar—Justo cuando Harry terminó de hablar, apareció una copia transparente del acuerdo frente a cada uno de ellos. Vieron cómo la redacción cambiaba, como Harry adivinó, incluyendo enseñar como una de las responsabilidades de Draco. Malfoy miró a Harry mientras los pergaminos transparentes desaparecían. Cuando abrió la boca para quejarse, Harry habló rápidamente para evitar la discusión que vio venir—Vamos, Malfoy. Aún tienes un buen trato. Dime que no habrías firmado si eso hubiera sido parte del acuerdo original—.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te enseñe, entonces, Potter? —Malfoy ignoró el comentario de Harry.

—Algo que te puede parecer un desafío, pero creo que si alguien puede hacerlo, ese eres tú—Harry sonrió—Quiero que me enseñes a pensar como un Slytherin—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** * _Enlázame A Este Acuerdo_ en latín de acuerdo con el traductor en línea de inglés-latín que he usado.


	7. Comienzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿¡Que me quieres para _qué_!? —Malfoy miró a Harry como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Era una mirada que le había estado dando a Harry a menudo recientemente.

—Quiero que me enseñes a pensar como un Slytherin—Harry repitió lentamente.

—Potter, eso es... ¡eres el máximo Gryffindor! Tratar de enseñarte a pensar como un Slytherin sería como... como... ¡tratar de enseñar a un Primer Año, Pociones de nivel EXTASIS! —.

—Bueno, es bueno que seas tan bueno en Pociones, ¿no? —Harry suspiró cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a esto—Mira, hay muchos estudiantes que no saben cómo ser Slytherin cuando llegan por primera vez a Hogwarts y después de clasificarlos en Slytherin, aprenden a ser buenos Slytherin, ¿no? Y eres como el último Slytherin, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿quién mejor para enseñarme que tú? —.

—¡Potter, no puedes hablar en serio! —.

—Estoy hablando en serio—.

—¿Por qué querrías aprender a pensar como un Slytherin? ¿Qué uso podrías tener para...? ¡Vas a usarlo en la guerra! —.

—No, te lo dije. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra. Necesito aprender esto por algo que he planeado después de la guerra—.

—¿Qué? —.

—¡Como si fuera a decírtelo! —Harry negó con la cabeza—No importa de todos modos. Además, ya acordaste, ¿recuerdas? —.

Malfoy lo miró por un minuto completo. Luego sacudió su cabeza también—Bien—Estaba mirando a Harry como si estuviera loco.

—Bueno. Ahora que lo hemos cubierto, hablemos sobre cómo vamos a mantener esto en secreto. Creo que deberíamos hacer planes al final de cada reunión. Con clases y tareas y Quidditch, nuestros horarios van a estar bastante completos como están. Y al reunirnos en diferentes momentos en días diferentes en lugares diferentes, será mucho más difícil para alguien que nos atrape. Estaba pensando en tratar de reunirme al menos una vez a la semana. Más si es posible ¿Aproximadamente cuánto tiempo crees que podrías escapar en promedio? —.

Malfoy no había dicho nada durante el pequeño discurso de Harry o trató de interrumpirlo. Él todavía parecía estar en estado de shock—No lo sé. Si nos reunimos semanalmente, podría manejar tres o cuatro horas—.

—Bueno. Quiero pasar al menos dos horas en cada reunión si podemos. Puede ser más seguro intentar menos reuniones, pero más largas. Tendremos que ver qué podemos administrarlas—Por tercera vez ese día, Harry comprobó la hora—Probablemente deberíamos regresar ahora. Entonces, la próxima reunión. ¿Cuándo, dónde y por cuánto tiempo? —.

Malfoy pareció finalmente sacudirse de su sorpresa. Uno de sus ceños fruncidos cruzó su rostro—Jueves después de la cena. Hay un aula en el tercer piso que podemos usar. Probablemente pueda escapar hasta el toque de queda—.

—Perfecto. Creo que puedo manejar desde la cena hasta el toque de queda también. Creo que sé la excusa para darles a Ron y Hermione—.

—Todavía no sé cómo diablos se supone que debo _enseñarte_ a pensar como un Slytherin—Dijo Draco con disgusto.

—Bueno, tienes hasta el jueves por la noche para resolverlo—.

* * *

El jueves por la noche en la cena, Harry empleó la misma excusa que usó cuando dejó a Ron y Hermione en Las Tres Escobas. Cuando Hermione se distrajo, nuevamente en una conversación privada con Ginny, Harry sugirió que él _sobraba_ y dejó a un Ron ruborizado y tartamudo antes de que Hermione pudiera darse la vuelta y atraparlo.

Cuando Harry llegó al salón de clases en el tercer piso, encontró a Draco Malfoy caminando de un lado a otro frente a la pizarra. Cuando dejó de pasearse para girarse y mirar a Harry, Harry se dio la vuelta y colocó los amuletos en la puerta y pasó por algunos de los hechizos de detección más rápidos.

—Está bien, Potter. Si te tomas en serio esto, tendrás que prestar atención—Malfoy comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. Harry se movió hacia un escritorio en la primera fila antes de sacar algo del bolsillo de su túnica. Malfoy se detuvo cuando vio lo que Harry tenía—¿Qué es eso? —.

—Cuaderno muggle. Traje una pluma muggle también. Pensé que sería más fácil que usar pergamino o un rollo. Pude hechizarlo para que nadie pueda leerlo excepto yo—.

—¿Un cuaderno? —Malfoy se burló.

—Pídele a un Primer Año hacer una poción de nivel EXTASIS sin notas y obtendrás un caldero que explota—Bromeó Harry.

—Honestamente, Potter. Si no vas a tomar esto en serio…—.

—Malfoy, traje el cuaderno porque hablo en _serio_ —Harry dejó ver su determinación. Malfoy parecía desconcertado por lo serio que Harry realmente era.

—Bien. Comencemos entonces—Malfoy reanudó su ritmo y comenzó... _a dar una conferencia_. En un punto, incluso comenzó a usar la pizarra.

Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que realmente encontró el tema extremadamente interesante. Pensó... que la lección... podría ser algo así como una mezcla de política y un libro del que Hermione le habló una vez llamado _El Arte De La Guerra_ , con un toque de seriedad. Hizo muchas preguntas y Malfoy pareció sorprenderse con algunas de ellas al alcance de Harry que tenía algo de lo que él consideraba los conceptos básicos. Harry, por su parte, se sorprendió al descubrir que algunas de las cosas de las que Malfoy estaba hablando ya las había llegado a creer o entender a través de sus tratos pasados con Voldemort y la Orden.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en la lección que casi no llegaron a sus respectivos dormitorios antes del toque de queda. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, ambos encontraron que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era extremadamente agradable. Por supuesto, siendo lo que son, ambos tuvieron cuidado de evitar que el otro descubriera ese pequeño hecho.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry y Draco lograron reunirse varias veces. De hecho, les resultó más fácil reunirse temprano en el día. De hecho, lograron reunirse dos veces por semana después del desayuno si ambos iban temprano. En esos momentos, decidieron reunirse afuera, cuando hacía buen tiempo. Decidieron, ya que pocas personas se levantaban tan temprano, en hacer que las reuniones de la mañana fueran un arreglo permanente, aunque seguían teniendo cuidado de seguir cambiando el lugar de reunión. Dependiendo de qué tan temprano terminaron el desayuno, podían manejar de dos a tres horas por la mañana.

Harry había llenado rápidamente el primer cuaderno y había empezado con un segundo. Sorprendentemente, las reuniones tuvieron el efecto secundario de opacar el antagonismo entre los dos. Todavía discutían bastante, pero los insultos se habían convertido en una especie de burla. No es que alguien mirando desde fuera pueda notar la diferencia.

Se estaban reuniendo con tanta frecuencia que se encontraron derivando a otros temas de conversación. A veces incluso hablaban sobre la tarea. La primera vez que terminaron ayudándose el uno al otro a estudiar para un examen, Malfoy bromeó con Harry acerca de realmente hacer el trato con él solo para obtener ayuda para pasar sus EXTASIS después de todo. Todavía era una situación demasiado volátil como para considerar su relación cambiada como una amistad. Había demasiada historia entre ellos para que ellos llegaran a ese punto tan rápido. Ambos se negaron a pensar en lo que podría ser su relación si continuaba cambiando.


	8. Descubrimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Oye, Malfoy—.

—¿Qué, Potter? —.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —.

Malfoy levantó la vista del ensayo en el que estaba trabajando para Transfiguraciones. Miró a Harry y levantó una ceja.

>> Bueno, sé que no es asunto mío, pero... me lo he estado preguntando. ¿Cómo lo haces? —.

—¿Hacer qué? —.

—Bueno, quiero decir, ¿cómo lidias con todo el matrimonio arreglado? ¿No te molesta que no puedas soportar a Parkinson, pero se espera que te cases con ella? —.

—Es un deber de los Malfoy crear un heredero y continuar con la línea Malfoy—Draco llevaba la máscara fría que Harry había estado viendo cada vez menos a medida que se encontraban a lo largo de las semanas.

—¿Y no puedes hacer eso en tu propio tiempo? ¿Con alguien que amas o al menos te guste? —.

—Se esperan ciertas cosas de mí—Malfoy volvió a su libro como para decir que la conversación había terminado.

—¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? —.

—No lo entenderías, Potter. No tienes familia para presionar y esperar cosas tuyas—Malfoy estaba de pie ahora y le gritaba a Harry.

—Puede que no tenga familia, pero sé lo que es tener gente presionándote—Malfoy se burló de esto y Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a gritarle—Sí, no tengo familia presionándome. ¡Tengo a todo el jodido mundo mágico! ¿Quieres saber por qué lo pregunté a Malfoy? ¿Quieres saber qué se espera de mí? _¿¡Después de matar a Voldemort!?_ Tengo que ser un buen Niño-Que-Vivió y ser un _símbolo_. Tengo que llevar esperanza a la gente después de la guerra. Tengo que _casarme con alguien elegido para mí, ser un buen salvador y desfilar como una especie de...—_ Harry se interrumpió, respirando con dificultad. No había tenido la intención de decirle a Malfoy sobre el estúpido plan de la Orden.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Malfoy estaba genuinamente confundido—¿Quién te está haciendo casarte con alguien que elijan? No es como si te quedara una familia—.

Harry rodó los ojos—No, no tengo familia. Pero tengo supuestos aliados que parecen pensar que tienen todo el derecho a controlar mi vida por mí—Harry volvió a sentarse. Fingió volver al trabajo. Después de una pausa, Malfoy volvió a sentarse también. Unos minutos más tarde habló, sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, apesta, Potter. Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto—.

—No parece que yo tampoco puedo. Hay una ley mágica estúpida y arcaica que planean invocar. Mientras sea menor de 20 años y no esté casado, parece que tampoco tendré otra opción—.

* * *

Mientras Harry caminaba por el pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos, giró la esquina distraídamente. Fue varios minutos más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerca de donde pretendía estar. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba, escuchó un sonido. Siguiendo el sonido hasta la fuente, Harry se detuvo en seco. Observó a la pareja amorosa durante varios minutos antes de superar su conmoción lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba invadiendo su privacidad y de darse la vuelta de forma rápida y silenciosa. Tan pronto como se encontró en un entorno familiar, se detuvo para intentar procesar el resto de su sorpresa. Tenía la sensación de que no superaría esa escena en el corto plazo, pero realmente no podía expresar la vaga sensación que le quedaba.

* * *

Harry y Draco estaban sentados afuera debajo de un árbol. Decidieron omitir el almuerzo y tratar de terminar sus últimos ensayos antes de los exámenes la próxima semana. Harry estaba tratando de terminar su ensayo de Pociones mientras Draco trabajaba en su ensayo de DCAO. Era extraño, pero ambos habían descubierto que estudiaban bastante bien juntos.

Hermione y Ron estaban empezando a preocuparse por Harry. Antes, siempre hacía su tarea con Ron y ambos solían esperar hasta el último minuto. Luego, harían que Hermione leyera sus ensayos y realizará correcciones. Desde que Harry y Draco comenzaron a hacer la tarea juntos, lo que sucedió por accidente, Harry dejó de esperar hasta el último momento para hacer su tarea y tuvo tiempo de leer su propio trabajo y hacer correcciones. Sus calificaciones habían mejorado ligeramente, que era la única razón por la que había logrado evitar que sus amigos hicieran algo drástico, como ir con Dumbledore, sobre su nuevo hábito de pasar tanto tiempo a solas.

Harry finalmente tuvo que enfrentar a Hermione con su excusa de darles tiempo a Ron y ella solos. Harry adivinó que sus lecciones de actuación de Slytherin le estaban ayudando, porque en realidad se sonrojó y le dio las gracias antes de decirle que no quería que se sintiera excluido. Afortunadamente, con sus mejores notas no pudo decir mucho sobre sus nuevos hábitos de estudio. Harry logró pasarlo por ser capaz de concentrarse mejor cuando estaba solo en vez de cuando estudiaba con Ron. Sin embargo, después de esa confrontación, Harry se aseguró de pasar más tiempo con sus dos amigos. Esto generalmente se traducía en pasar el tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor por las noches, con Ginny a menudo uniéndose a ellos. Harry pensó que era el intento de Hermione de evitar que se sintiera como una tercera rueda.

En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, descubrió que no tenía que preocuparse por las habituales jugadas de poder de Slytherin que acompañaban a la ayuda de Slytherin con la tarea. Tampoco tuvo que preocuparse de que una sesión de estudio se convirtiera en una competencia cuando estudiaba con Harry. También descubrió, después de varias sesiones de estudio con Harry, que no tenía que preocuparse por volverse vulnerable al pedir ayuda.

Todo esto contribuyó a su situación actual—¿Pero por qué molestarse con un hechizo de protección, Potter? Podrías usar fácilmente un hechizo ofensivo más rápido para...—.

—Si, podrías. Pero ese no es el punto de ese pasaje—Se enfocaron tanto en la explicación de Harry que no fue hasta que escucharon la exclamación de sorpresa detrás de ellos que se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy!? —.

Se volvieron para ver a Anthony Goldstein, un prefecto de Ravenclaw, mirándolos en estado de shock—Oye, Anthony. No vas a mencionar esto, ¿verdad? Ya fue bastante difícil sobornar a Malfoy para ayudarme con mi tarea de Pociones tal como es. Probablemente no seguirá ayudándome si esto llega a la escuela—Harry levantó su ensayo de Pociones y miró suplicante al otro chico. Draco solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Uh, claro, Harry. No hay problema—El chico levantó las manos como para evitar un ataque y retrocedió rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y prácticamente salir corriendo.

—¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Potter? ¡Te das cuenta de que estará en toda la escuela para la cena! —.

—¡Bueno, no te vi saltar con nada mejor! Además, nos dará una excusa para ser visto juntos. Estábamos destinados a ser encontrados eventualmente, supongo—.

—Incluso si lograras convencer a la gente de que creyera _esa mentira_ , que con tu grado actual de Pociones es altamente improbable, ¡nadie creerá que alguna vez accedería a ayudar a Harry Potter! —.

—Está bien, así que intentaré un poco más en la clase y en realidad puedes ayudarme con algo más que el control ocasional de los hechos en mis ensayos de Pociones, y subiré mi calificación—.

—¡Eso todavía no explica por qué alguna vez te podría ayudar! —.

—Oh vamos. Simplemente dile a los otros Slytherins que es una especie de plan para ganarte la confianza de Potter para que puedas aprender cosas para usar contra él y Potter, siendo un Gryffindor, fue, por supuesto, lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en el acto de “vamos a dejar atrás el pasado y ser amigos” que me pusiste. Se lo comerán, especialmente con el talento Malfoy para las palabras—Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Draco miró a Harry apreciativamente—Sabes, podrías haber hecho un Slytherin decente después de todo. Y soy un maldito buen profesor para haber enseñado al chico dorado de Gryffindor a ser tan Slytherin—.

Harry resopló ante la arrogancia habitual de Draco—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que contarles a Ron y Hermione mi propia versión de esto antes de que lo escuchen de otra persona—.

—Se llama control de giro, Potter—Malfoy sonrió y recogió sus cosas también—Muy útil talento de Slytherin—.

* * *

Mientras Harry corría hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para encontrar a sus amigos, se preguntó cómo diablos iba a explicar esto.


	9. Explicaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Ron y Hermione. Él jadeó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Al no verlos, de repente recordó que él y Draco se habían encontrado durante el almuerzo. Probablemente estaban en clase y Harry probablemente (revisó la hora), sí, Harry estaba tarde para Encantamientos. Él gimió.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —Harry se giró para ver a Ginny mirándolo sobre el respaldo de una silla demasiado rellena.

—Estaba buscando a Ron y Hermione. Quería contarles algo antes de que lo oyeran de otra persona. Me olvidé por completo de la hora—Harry gimió de nuevo—Y ahora, incluso si corro todo el camino, todavía no llegaré a tiempo para la clase—.

—Bueno, si no vas a lograrlo de todos modos, no tiene sentido correr todo el camino solo para darte la vuelta y regresar—Ginny sonrió—¿Por qué no esperas aquí conmigo? De todos modos, quería hablar con Hermione—.

Harry pensó que también podría hacerlo. Podría usar el tiempo extra para pensar en algo para contarle a Ron y Hermione, eso era seguro—Por supuesto. ¿En qué estabas trabajando? —.

—Encantamientos. ¿Quieres ayudarme a estudiar? —Ginny sonrió de nuevo.

Harry sonrió—Por supuesto—.

* * *

—¡Harry! ¡Ahí estás! ¿Por qué no estabas en clase? —Harry se giró al oír su nombre y vio a Ron y Hermione entrando a la sala común.

—Sí, y no vas a creer los rumores que circulan sobre ti y Malfoy. Escuché a Terry Boot diciéndole a Ernie Macmillan que Anthony Goldstein se acercó a ti y a Malfoy mientras estaban besándose. Luego escuché a la hermana de Parvati diciéndole que ustedes dos habían estado saliendo por meses—Ron parecía estar a punto de enfermarse—Como si alguien quisiera besarse con el cara de hurón—.

—Por qué la gente es tan estúpida como para creer en esos rumores idiotas está más allá de mí—Hermione se acercó y se sentó en la silla en la que Ginny había estado sentada cuando Harry llegó a la sala común.

Ginny, que se había movido para sentarse junto a Harry en el sofá cuando comenzaron a estudiar juntos, solo miró a Harry con horror mientras escuchaba—No, Ginny. Sé lo que estás pensando y los rumores no son ciertos. Es por eso por lo que quería hablar con ellos antes que nadie. ¡Ya sabes cómo son los chismes! —Siseó Harry a Ginny, quien parecía muy aliviada. Se volvió hacia sus dos mejores amigos.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué no estabas en clase? —Hermione tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras miraba a Harry susurrándole a Ginny. Harry no creía haber visto esa mirada en particular antes y no podía entender lo que significaba.

—En realidad, me salté el almuerzo y luego perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atrasado, ya era demasiado tarde para llegar a clase—Harry consideró brevemente no decirles nada sobre la situación con Malfoy y solo dejarles pensar que solo se trataba de un montón de rumores, pero él ya le había dicho a Ginny... Harry suspiró—De hecho, vine aquí buscándolos a los dos antes de darme cuenta de la hora—.

—¿Nos estabas buscando? ¿Por qué? —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, um, sobre los rumores de Malfoy...— _"Maldición, ¡todavía no sé qué decirles!”_ Harry luchó por reprimir una burbuja de pánico.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Harry! ¡Dime que los rumores no son ciertos! —Ron estaba horrorizado y se había vuelto de un tono verde que chocaba violentamente con su cabello.

—Los rumores no son ciertos—La mente de Harry trabajó frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar una excusa aceptable.

—Harry, ¿qué está pasando? —Hermione parecía preocupada, lo cual no era bueno para Harry. Una preocupada Hermione no dejaría de interrogarlo hasta que estuviera satisfecha. Harry gimió y enterró su cara en sus manos.

—He estado estudiando con Malfoy—Murmuró Harry.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Harry hizo una mueca mientras los otros tres gritaban al unísono.

—Harry, ¿¡qué estabas pensando!? ¡Sabes que no puedes confiar en él! Y se odian el uno al otro. ¿Por qué estarías pasando tiempo con él? —Harry hizo una mueca de nuevo cuando Hermione lo interrogó.

—¿Nos has estado abandonando por _Malfoy_? —Harry se asomó entre sus dedos y miró a Ron. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y parecía furioso. Harry finalmente bajó sus manos.

—No, no te he estado _abandonando_. ¡Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos! —.

—Sí, bueno, solías hacer los deberes conmigo ¡y ahora te vas con el cara de hurón! —.

—¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Comenzó como por accidente! Y luego, bueno... y mira, ambos estamos obteniendo mejores calificaciones, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sí, no es tan divertido como hacer la tarea contigo, pero, bueno, las EXTASIS son este año y...—El pánico que Harry estaba reprimiendo estaba comenzando a surgir a la superficie otra vez. Se volvió hacia Hermione, quien pensó que sería un poco más comprensivo con esta línea de explicación—¿Comprendes, verdad, Hermione? —.

—Bueno, Harry...—Se mordió el labio. Parecía dividida entre respetar su deseo de obtener buenas calificaciones y preocuparse por cómo iba a obtener esas buenas calificaciones—Pero Harry, ¡no puedes confiar en Malfoy! —.

—Mira, Hermione. Juro que no hablamos de nada relacionado con la guerra. No ha intentado una solo vez obtener información de mí sobre algo así. Nosotros... tenemos una especie de entendimiento—.

—¿Un entendimiento? ¿Qué tipo de entendimiento? —Hermione parecía sospechosa, no era lo que Harry estaba buscando.

—Bueno, solo... ya sabes... una especie de tregua temporal—.

—¡Harry, cara de hurón ha sido tan molesto e insultante como siempre! —.

—Él tiene razón, Harry. ¿Y cómo comenzaron a estudiar juntos de todos modos? —.

—¡Bueno, nunca dije que fuéramos amigos ni nada! Y no estoy seguro de cómo comenzamos a estudiar juntos. De alguna manera comenzó como una discusión y luego, lo siguiente que sé, fue que estábamos estudiando. Juntos. Fue extraño, especialmente cuando sucedió de nuevo. Pero luego, mis calificaciones comenzaron a mejorar y nos las arreglamos para no matarnos y... bueno, pensé ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, ustedes dos tienen que pasar un tiempo solos juntos, y es el año en que tomamos EXTASIS, y…—Harry sabía que estaba balbuceando. Esperaba que pareciera más defensivo que aterrorizado.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuándo sucedió, pero en algún momento, se convirtió en algo más que solo proteger su plan. Honestamente, no quería tener que renunciar a las reuniones con Malfoy. No había mentido cuando dijo que no eran amigos y dudaba que alguna vez fueran amigos como era amigo de Ron o Hermione, pero Harry descubrió que le gustaban las burlas agudas y el combate verbal. Sorprendentemente, Harry a veces incluso encontraba más fácil tener discusiones serias con Draco que con Hermione y Ron. Definitivamente Harry no diría que se confesaban el uno al otro, pero como Harry dejó escapar el estúpido plan de la Orden, discutieron algunos temas serios. Para Harry, fue un alivio tener una conversación sobre un tema serio y obtener una respuesta seria, sin tener que preocuparse por arrebatos de ira o tener que preocuparse de que la persona con la que estaba hablando se preocupara y corriera y le dijera a Dumbledore lo que habían hablado. Harry sospechaba que Draco apreciaba poder tener una conversación con alguien que no solo estaba tratando de obtener información de él que pudiera ser usada en su contra. Sí, era una relación extraña, pero a Harry le gustaba. Sospechaba fuertemente que Draco también lo hacía.

—Vamos ustedes dos. ¿Es de sorprender que Harry no haya dicho nada antes si vas a reaccionar así? Él dijo que solo están estudiando; no son amigos de repente. Y conoces a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que nunca arriesgaría la vida de las personas al compartir información sobre la guerra—Hermione y Ron continuaron discutiendo por un momento y Ginny continuó defendiendo a Harry. Harry estaba extremadamente agradecido.

La discusión finalmente terminó cuando llegó el momento de ir a cenar. Cuando Ron y Hermione salieron de la Sala Común hablando de Harry, Harry impulsivamente rodeó a Ginny con un brazo y la abrazó—Gracias, Gin. No sabes cuánto aprecié eso—Ginny le sonrió a Harry.

—No hay problema, Harry. Parecía que estabas teniendo un mal momento—Harry sonrió y apretó a Ginny una vez más antes de soltarse y seguir a Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, tuvieron una buena ventaja y Harry terminó caminando a cenar con Ginny.


	10. Sospechas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La última clase de Pociones antes de los exámenes fue tensa para Harry. Tratando de tener en cuenta su promesa a Draco para mejorar su calificación, Harry se estaba concentrando intensamente en la poción en la que la clase estaba trabajando. Su poción en realidad estaba saliendo bastante bien. No fue hasta el momento en que Harry tuvo que dejar que la poción hirviera a fuego lento durante diez minutos, que tuvo un descanso para controlar el progreso de Ron. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia Ron, encontró que Ron aún estaba preparando los ingredientes para su poción. También notó que Ron no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo y casi se había cortado a sí mismo.

Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Ron, Harry miró a Draco mirando en su dirección. Draco levantó una ceja hacia Harry y movió sus ojos hacia Ron. Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Harry estaba realmente sorprendido de que Ron lo tomara tan bien como él. Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de Harry y volvió a su poción.

Harry se volvió hacia la pizarra para repasar las instrucciones otra vez mientras esperaba que su poción se cocinara a fuego lento y captó la mirada sospechosa que Snape estaba enviando en su dirección. No fue difícil adivinar que había visto el intercambio entre Harry y Draco. Harry simplemente lo ignoró y volvió su atención a su poción.

Una vez que terminó la poción de Harry, puso una muestra en un vial para que se revisará y limpiara su estación de trabajo. Cuando terminó, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la única otra persona que lo había hecho era Malfoy. Malfoy notó que Harry también había terminado y nuevamente levantó una ceja hacia Harry. Harry solo se encogió de hombros otra vez y sonrió. Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Snape repentinamente entró en la línea de visión de Harry.

—¿Has decidido que esta poción está más allá de ti, Sr. Potter? —.

—No, profesor. Terminé la poción—Harry logró recordar la forma cortés de dirigirse y tendió su muestra de la poción al Maestro de Pociones.

Snape alzó una ceja hacia Harry. _“Estoy obteniendo mucho de eso hoy”_ —¿Es así, Sr. Potter? Entonces, ¿no se molestara si la reviso en este momento? —.

—Para nada, profesor—Snape miró a Harry y, en un remolino de túnicas, se volvió hacia su escritorio. Harry le sonrió a Draco detrás de la espalda de Snape. Malfoy rodó sus ojos hacia él otra vez.

Harry vio como Snape probaba su muestra de poción. Harry siguió de cerca los movimientos de las manos de Snape, frunciendo el ceño. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Harry habría descrito sus movimientos como graciosos. Las manos con sus dedos largos y delgados eran innegablemente elegantes. “ _Y están limpios. Podrías pensar que trabajando con pociones todo el día, sus manos estarían manchadas. Supongo que un **Maestro** de Pociones no se resbala y mancha ingredientes en sus manos”._

Harry estaba tan concentrado en las manos de Snape que cuando el hombre se giró y se dirigió a él, casi saltó—Bien, Sr. Potter. Parece que incluso puedes lograr preparar una poción correctamente al menos una vez—Tenía una mirada agria en su rostro. _“Probablemente enojado, él no tiene una excusa para tomar puntos”_. Harry sabiamente no dio ninguna reacción externa a las palabras de Snape.

* * *

En el almuerzo después de Pociones Harry y Draco decidieron comer afuera y estudiar juntos. Con los exámenes de la próxima semana, ambos estudiaban en cada momento libre.

—Potter, si eras capaz de ese nivel de trabajo, ¿por qué apenas has pasado Pociones durante los últimos seis años? La poción de hoy fue una de las más difíciles de hacer en siete años de Pociones—.

Harry pensó un minuto—Extrema distracción y falta de motivación—Harry tomó un bocado de su sándwich.

—No hubieras estado tan distraído si tú y Weasley...—.

—No Ron. Tú y Snape—Harry no levantó la vista de su libro de texto por lo que se perdió a Draco parpadeando sorprendido.

—¿El Profesor Snape y yo? —.

—En Pociones, suelo pasar gran parte de mi concentración tratando de controlar mi temperamento. Eso, sin siquiera tomar en consideración todas las veces que mi poción fue saboteada—.

—¿Y la falta de motivación? —Draco frunció el ceño a Harry.

—Siempre obtuve las calificaciones que necesitaba, ¿no? ¿Por qué tratar de hacerlo mejor que eso en una clase que odio? —.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que si quisieras podrías obtener un Extraordinario en el examen de Pociones? —Draco se burló.

—Tal vez si pongo un esfuerzo extra—Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No, no podrías—.

—Apuesto a que podría—.

—...Apuestas, ¿eh? —.

* * *

La última comida antes de que los estudiantes se fueran para las vacaciones de Navidad fue una experiencia interesante en lo que a Harry se refiere. Las últimas dos semanas sus amigos habían aprendido a no molestarse en tratar de hablar con Harry durante las comidas. Estaba tan cansado de las preguntas sobre él y Malfoy que probablemente estallaría con sus amigos por accidente.

Así que Harry se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor empujando comida alrededor de su plato e intentando ignorar a todos a su alrededor. Se encontró mirando a la mesa principal a menudo y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que parecía que Snape empleaba un enfoque similar a las comidas. Harry frunció el ceño. _“Él no puede ser humano. ¡Ningún humano come así!”_ Harry recordó los pocos almuerzos que compartió con Draco y cuán pulcra e, incluso elegantemente, comió y reconsideró. _“Quizás esté relacionado con los Malfoy”_.

Harry se distrajo del estudio de su profesor de Pociones por una conmoción en la mesa de Slytherin—¡NO, NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON HARRY MALDITO POTTER, ESTÚPIDA VACA! —Al parecer, otra chica decidió que Draco estaba mintiendo y decidió preguntar sobre su vida sexual, momento en el cual Draco la maldijo.

Harry rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia la mesa principal para ver la reacción de Snape a esto. No era lo que Harry había esperado. Snape estaba mirándolo directamente y dándole una mirada especulativa. Harry quería bajar la cabeza y comenzar a golpearla sobre la mesa. Snape sería más difícil de evitar que Ron y Hermione y Harry no creía que Ginny pudiera salvarlo esta vez.


	11. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry miró en la biblioteca del Número 12 para ver si había alguien cerca. Acababa de bajar las escaleras de poner sus cosas en su habitación y no había visto a nadie desde que Tonks lo dejó. Sabía que no debía pensar que lo habían dejado solo. Se giró y casi se acercó a Snape.

—¿Escabulléndose otra vez, Potter? —.

—¿Puede alguien incluso escabullirse en su propia casa? —.

Snape entrecerró sus ojos hacia Harry—¿Qué has estado haciendo, Potter? No creo que no he notado que hay algo entre usted y el Sr. Malfoy—.

—Vamos, Snape. No deberías escuchar los chismes de la escuela—Harry se movió para pasar junto a Snape. Se detuvo en seco cuando Snape se paró frente a él. Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Snape. Tuvo que levantar la vista unos centímetros tanto como Snape era más alto. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué era lo que Snape pensaba que estaba haciendo cuando Snape le lanzó un _Legeremens_. La biblioteca en el número 12 desapareció cuando Harry fue atraído a su memoria.

Harry se sentó en una silla cómoda frente al director. Pasaron dos días antes de que se fuera por Navidad y Harry estaba emocionado de pasar tiempo en la Madriguera con los Weasley.

—¿De qué se trata esto, director? —.

—¿Caramelo de limón, Harry? —.

—No gracias—.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero me temo que no podrás ir a la casa de los Weasley directamente después de la escuela para Navidad—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —.

—No puedo decírtelo en este momento, Harry. Diré que está relacionado con la guerra. Sospecho que tú y yo tendremos que completar una tarea—.

—Ya veo— _"No, no lo veo”_ —¿Por qué no puedo ir a la Madriguera hasta que me necesite? —.

—Me temo que necesito mantener esta tarea completamente en secreto. No quiero que nadie sepa cuándo nos vamos o cuánto tiempo nos vamos. Puede visitar a los Weasley en Navidad, por supuesto—Dumbledore se acercó y tomó un caramelo de limón y se la metió en la boca. _“¡Quieres decir que quieres vigilarme!”_

>> Sé que esto es angustiante, Harry. Espero que puedas entender que esto es necesario—.

—Lo entiendo, Director— _"¡Ah, ahógate con tu maldito caramelo de limón, maldito bastardo de ojos brillantes!”_

Harry retrocedió un paso cuando la biblioteca en el número 12 regresó. Miró a Snape, preocupado por su reacción al recuerdo. Snape tenía la más extraña expresión en su rostro mientras miraba a Harry. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Snape hizo un sonido estrangulado. Harry pasó de la preocupación al borde del pánico. Entonces, Snape hizo algo que Harry estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría, algo que sorprendió por completo a Harry, más que cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez lo haya sorprendido antes.

Snape se rió. Obviamente trató de sofocarlo, pero pronto fue una risa total, una risa de reírse-tanto-que-no-puedes-respirar-y-necesitas-sostener-tus-costados. Harry se quedó allí, aturdido, y solo vio como Snape se reía. Finalmente, la risa se apaciguó hasta que fue solo una risa ocasional. Snape se volvió hacia Harry. Harry no pensó en preocuparse porque Snape estaba a punto de intentarlo nuevamente hasta que Tonks repentinamente dobló la esquina.

—¡Aquí estas, Harry! El almuerzo está esperando en la cocina. Vamos—Ella ignoró por completo a Snape. _“Obviamente, ella no lo escuchó reír”_. Cuando Harry se sentó a almorzar, de repente se preguntó cuántas veces Snape había pensado algo similar acerca del Director.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Harry yacía en la cama, recordó a la amorosa pareja con la que se había topado. Durante semanas, había ido y venido entre tratar de no pensar en eso y tratar de descubrir por qué le había costado tanto dejar de pensar en ello. Esta noche, Harry finalmente se rindió y pensó en la escena.

La pareja era un par de opuestos. Uno claro, uno oscuro. Uno más suave y más pequeño, el otro más grande, construido a lo largo de líneas más duras. Su beso fue apasionado e intenso. Harry recordó sus manos errantes. Un par se movió a través de hombros anchos, hasta enterrarse en el pelo oscuro. El otro par se movió hacia abajo para acomodarse en las caderas delgadas. Harry había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos mientras se esforzaban por acercarse, mientras se presionaban juntos y se movían el uno contra el otro.

Harry se movió incómodo al recordar lo que sucedió a continuación y tuvo un cegador destello de comprensión. Finalmente identificó esa vaga sensación que lo había atormentado desde que presenció esa escena. Se dio cuenta de que encontró la idea, _la vista_ , de dos hombres juntos _¡Era jodidamente caliente!_

Harry yacía allí, aturdido y medio duro por la sola idea de dos chicos besándose. _“Demonios, ¿esto significa que soy gay?”_ Lo consideró por un momento y luego regreso su mente a la pareja con la que se topó. Regreso su mente a lo que siguió al apasionado beso.

 _"El beso se rompió y el más alto y más oscuro de los dos comenzó a besar por el costado del cuello a su compañero. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, agarrándose a los hombros del chico más alto. Ni siquiera pareció notar que le desabrochaban la camisa. Se estremeció cuando su compañero comenzó a acariciar su pecho y gimió fuertemente cuando una de las manos de su compañero encontró su pezón”_. Harry no pudo contenerse. Levantó las manos y comenzó a acariciar su propio pecho desnudo. Dejó que los dedos de una mano rozaran ligeramente uno de sus propios pezones.

_“El rubio movió sus manos de los hombros de su compañero hacia su cabello cuando el chico más alto se inclinó y comenzó a besar su pecho. El rubio comenzó a respirar más rápido y luego su aliento se tensó cuando una lengua acarició su pezón. Él jadeó cuando el otro chico le mordió”._

Harry se pellizcó su propio pezón al recordar el destello de los dientes. Su propia respiración estaba volviéndose más rápida. _“El chico más alto lamió el pezón que acababa de abusar y lo acarició con los dedos mientras su boca se movía sobre el pecho del rubio hacia el otro. Su otra mano acarició lentamente el estómago de su compañero, acariciando y bromeando. Cuando llegó a los pantalones de su compañero, deslizó burlonamente la punta de sus dedos por la parte delantera”._

Harry movió lentamente una de sus manos por su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia su erección ahora dura como una roca. _“El chico más alto se puso de rodillas mientras sus labios seguían sus manos. Besó su camino por el estómago del rubio mientras desabrochaba su cinturón. Metió la lengua en el ombligo del rubio cuando abrió el botón y bajó lentamente la cremallera. Lamió una línea desde el ombligo de su compañero hasta la parte superior de los calzoncillos descubiertos”._ Fue en este punto que Harry había dejado a la pareja apresuradamente a su privacidad. Ahora, acostado en la cama, una mano jugando con sus pezones mientras que la otra acariciaba suavemente su erección, Harry dejó que su mente imaginara lo que sucedió después de que él se fuera.

 _“El rubio continuó pasando sus dedos por el cabello oscuro mientras el otro muchacho le jalaba suavemente los pantalones y se ponía de rodillas, dejando al descubierto su dura polla a la mirada hambrienta del otro chico”._ Harry ahogó un gemido mientras apretaba su propio miembro. Alargó la mano, recogió un poco del presemen que goteaba de la punta para alisar el camino y volvió a acariciarse. _“El chico de rodillas decidió burlarse primero, extendiendo la mano para acariciar suavemente la erección frente a él con solo la punta de los dedos. Ante el quejido del chico más pequeño, envolvió su mano alrededor del eje y dio unos pocos golpes lentos. Usó la otra mano para acariciar el muslo del rubio. Cuando fue recompensado con una súplica sin aliento por más, se inclinó y lentamente lamió la parte inferior de la polla dura. Las manos en su pelo apretaron su agarre. Tomó solo la cabeza del pene en su boca y succiono brevemente, luego se retiró antes de que el rubio pudiera empujar sus caderas hacia adelante”._

Harry respiraba con dificultad en este punto y movió su mano más rápido. _“Después de unos minutos de bromas, con lamidas lentas y burlas rápidas, el chico de cabello oscuro finalmente se rindió a las súplicas de su compañero y se tragó la polla. Sosteniendo firmemente las caderas del rubio, el chico de cabello oscuro sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de tomar toda la erección dentro de su boca, tragando alrededor de la polla tocando la parte posterior de su garganta”._ Harry gimió y comenzó a bombear sus caderas. _“Unos cuantos tragos más lentos y luego el chico dejó de provocar y comenzó a chupar. Él comenzó a mover su cabeza en un ritmo suave. Mantuvo una mano firmemente sobre la cadera del rubio y movió la otra hacia abajo entre sus piernas, balanceando suavemente su saco en su mano. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió ruidosamente. El chico de rodillas movió la cabeza más rápido y de repente el rubio gritó, agarrando el cabello oscuro casi dolorosamente mientras bajaba por la garganta de su compañero. El chico de cabello oscuro se tragó cada estallido de la liberación de su compañero, sin detenerse hasta que el rubio estaba flojo y apenas capaz de pararse. Con una última mamada, dejó que la polla se le escapara de los labios”._

Harry apenas pudo sofocar su grito mientras se corría en su mano y salpicaba su pecho. Permaneció allí varios minutos, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento. Ese fue el orgasmo más intenso que haya tenido alguna vez. Finalmente, agarró su varita e hizo un rápido hechizo de limpieza que todos los chicos que vivían en los dormitorios sabían. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue: _“Sí, definitivamente soy gay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** Como se habrán dado cuenta, (y si no, se los digo ahorita) suelo usar el Google Translate para las traducciones. Mi nivel de inglés no es malo, pero he descubierto que ahorra mucho tiempo en las traducciones, y más desde que su motor mejoró. Por desgracia o fortuna, depende de qué tipo de español manejes, muchas palabras las traduce en su versión “español de España”. En México no solemos usar la palabra “polla”, usamos miembro o pene o verga (esta última, casi siempre es usada de forma peyorativa) y más que nada, eufemismos como “ver gotas llover”. Dado que la mayor parte de las traducciones son en español “de España” y que polla es usada en infinidad de fics (igual que correrse, en México se usa más “venirse”), creo que será mejor si respeto la traducción hecha por el traductor online. Después de todo, es igual de entendible que poner los otros sinónimos.


	12. Horrocruxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry bajó las escaleras a la mañana siguiente, todavía tambaleándose por su epifanía. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de ser gay. Oh, no estaba avergonzado ni abochornado ni nada por el estilo, pero recordar lo idiota que hizo de sí mismo cuando creía que estaba enamorado de Cho lo hizo encogerse. Él no estaba ansioso por hacerse un idiota con los muchachos también. Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero levantó la vista cuando escuchó que se abría una puerta. Al ver a Snape entrar al pasillo, Harry corrió hacia la puerta más cercana y entró.

Harry se encontró en un armario, esperando que Snape no lo hubiera visto. Harry estaba aún más decidido a evitar a Snape ahora que tenía otro secreto que quería guardar. Mientras permanecía allí, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta para evitar que se abriera la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no podría evitar a Snape para siempre. Eventualmente Snape iba a tener otra oportunidad de usar _Legeremens_ sobre él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera éxito.

Con eso en mente, tan pronto como la respiración de Harry se desaceleró después del encuentro cercano que tuvo, echó un vistazo fuera del armario para ver si Snape estaba cerca. Al no ver a nadie, Harry se escabulló a la biblioteca. Tal vez podría encontrar un libro sobre Oclumancia.

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente, cuando no estuvo en las comidas, Harry se quedó en su habitación y estudió los libros que había encontrado de Oclumancia. Aprendió mucho más de lo que hizo cuando se suponía que Snape le estaba enseñando, pero sabía que sin cierta práctica probablemente no tendría éxito contra el _Legeremens_ de Snape. Sin embargo, no tenía otras opciones, así que se abrió paso entre los libros.

A más de una semana del descanso, Harry bajó a almorzar y encontró a Dumbledore esperándolo—Después del almuerzo, Harry, me gustaría que hicieras un viaje conmigo—.

—Um, por supuesto, Director—Harry estaba un poco nervioso acerca de dónde lo llevaría Dumbledore y no pudo comer mucho. Pronto estaba de pie en la entrada al número 12 con el director—¿A dónde vamos? —.

—Un lugar con el que estás familiarizado, Harry. No hay razón para preocuparse—Harry comenzó a preocuparse mucho cuando Snape se unió a ellos—Ah, Severus. Ahí estás. ¿Estás listo, entonces? —Snape asintió brevemente y los tres salieron, más allá del alcance de las protecciones antiaparición. Harry se sorprendió cuando Snape agarró el otro brazo del Director en preparación para una Aparición Conjunta. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar el movimiento, sintió el extraño tirón de la Aparición.

Cuando llegaron, Harry estaba aturdido—¿Pensé que no se podía Aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts? —.

—Al director de Hogwarts se le otorgan privilegios especiales. Sin embargo, hacer algo como esto requirió bastante preparación. Es por eso por lo que se te pidió que esperaras en Grimmauld Place en lugar de en la casa Weasley. Necesitaba traerte a ti y a Severus aquí juntos y tenía que hacerlo sin comprometer su posición—.

—¿No se supone que Snape está en Hogwarts de todos modos? ¿No pudiste haber arreglado que se reuniera con nosotros aquí y luego recogerme en la Madriguera? —Harry miró alrededor de la Cámara de los Secretos y se estremeció. El lugar simplemente había sido sellado después de que Harry matara al basilisco. Aún podía ver las manchas de sangre, _de su sangre_ , repartidas en el suelo.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza—Después de que se descubrió la Cámara de los Secretos, varias brujas y magos se unieron para colocar algunas barreras fuertes en la entrada. Nadie puede venir aquí siguiendo el camino que usaste la última vez que estuviste aquí sin alertar a un gran número de personas. En ese momento no vi ninguna razón para que alguien necesitara regresar aquí y sentí que era el mejor curso de acción—.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí ahora? —.

—¿Recuerdas qué horrocruxes son, Harry? Creo que te enteraste de ellos cuando estaba tratando de enseñarte sobre Voldemort—.

—Era un objeto que tenía una parte del alma de una persona. Solo a través del ritual oscuro podía una persona hacer un horrocrux y cada uno requería un asesinato —Harry se estaba poniendo claramente nervioso por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación—También recuerdo que dijiste que pensabas que Voldemort había usado este método para sobrevivir—.

—Sí, Harry. Lo que no te dije es que sospechaba que había creado más de uno. Recientemente confirmé que Voldemort hizo un total de siete horrocruxes—.

—¿Siete? Pero, lo que me dijiste era lo necesario para hacer solo _uno_... para hacer siete...—.

—Sí. Creo que es por eso por lo que es tan difícil para él regresar a una forma humana. Simplemente no tiene suficiente humanidad para hacerlo tan fácilmente—.

—¡Pero con tantos es posible que los encontremos todos! ¡Cómo se supone que lo destruiré si no puedo encontrar todas esas estupideces! —.

—En realidad, Harry, no es encontrarlos de lo que debes preocuparte, lo que nos lleva a la razón por la que estamos aquí. Pero primero unas pocas preguntas. Harry, sé que les dijiste a tus amigos que vendrías a mi oficina para aprender cosas que te ayudarían a derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Alguna vez les contaste sobre los horrocruxes? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Incluso si no me hubiera preguntado, no lo hubiera hecho. Desearía _no saber_ sobre las cosas horribles. Y nunca pondría a mis amigos en riesgo al darles ese conocimiento—.

Dumbledore asintió—Muy sabio, Harry. También debo preguntar, ¿les has contado los detalles de la profecía que recuperaste en el Ministerio? —.

—Sí. Pensé que si arriesgaron sus vidas, merecían saber los detalles—.

—Comprensible. Debo pedirte, Harry, que no les cuentes lo que se discuta aquí hoy. En este momento, soy el único ser viviente que posee el conocimiento que deseo compartir contigo. Estamos aquí hoy porque tengo una tarea muy difícil para ti, una que debe completarse con el máximo secreto si quieres derrotar a Voldemort—.

—¿¡Quiere que encuentre los horrocruxes!? —Harry estaba horrorizado. Él ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—No. Los horrocruxes están protegidos por poderosas salas y fuertes magias oscuras. También están bien escondidos. Me encargaré de recolectar los horrocruxes yo mismo. Tengo acceso a la información que no tienes y no hay tiempo para decirte todo lo que necesitas saber. Sin embargo, no podré destruirlos. Esa es parte de la tarea que debo darte—.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que puedo hacerlo si usted no puede? —.

—Lo que no sabes, Harry, es que hay una segunda profecía—.

—¿¡Qué!? —Harry y Snape gritaron al unísono.

Snape, que había permanecido en silencio hasta este punto, entró a la conversación—¿Qué quieres decir con que hay una segunda profecía? —La pregunta fue un gruñido áspero.

—La misma vidente que hizo la primera profecía hizo una segunda, años más tarde. Después de confirmar que Voldemort efectivamente hizo siete horrocruxes, pude verificar lo suficiente de la profecía como para sentir que la he interpretado correctamente—.

Harry solo suspiró—¿Qué dice esta? —.

—Hay algunas partes de la profecía que no creo que sea sabio compartir. Te aseguro, Harry, que he verificado tantos puntos como sea posible para asegurarme de que mi interpretación es correcta—.

—¿Quiere decir que solo puedo escuchar la versión editada y traducida? Lo intentamos antes, ¿recuerda? No funcionó tan bien—Harry trató de reprimir su sarcasmo, pero sintió que tenía todo el derecho de saber la profecía completa si se trataba de él.

—En realidad, fueron ciertos eventos que tuvieron lugar en el Ministerio los que me convencieron de que esta era la decisión correcta. Lo siento. Sé que no crees que soy justo, pero solo hago lo que creo que es mejor—.

Harry apretó los dientes. Quería seguir presionando, pero conocía ese tono. No obtendría nada más, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera—Bien. ¿Cuál es la parte de la profecía que se me permite escuchar? —.

—Como dije, puedo recoger los horrocruxes, pero no puedo destruirlos. Debes hacer eso, Harry—.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no va a ser tan sencillo como ir allí, agarrar el otro colmillo de basilisco y empujarlo en los diversos objetos que me traigas? —Snape resopló ante esto.

—No, me temo que no—Dumbledore le dio a Harry una mirada comprensiva—Cada uno de los horrocruxes inanimados requerirá un objeto diferente, muy específico para destruirlo. Depende de ti encontrar cada objeto—.

—Entonces, no necesito encontrar los horrocruxes. Oh no. Necesito encontrar el “objeto específico” que destruirá cada horrocrux. No hay problema. ¡Y pensar que me preocupaba que esto fuera difícil! —Harry hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—Está bien, necesito que me explique esto de nuevo, Director—.

—Déjame ver si puedo ser más claro. Sabes que cada horrocrux requería un ritual oscuro y un asesinato para ser creado. Durante el ritual, para hacer que el horrocrux sea más resistente al daño que el objeto utilizado para crearlo, se usa un hechizo de sacrificio. Se ofrece algo poderoso o raro, como el veneno de basilisco, y, a cambio, el objeto se vuelve impermeable a cualquier método. La única excepción es la fuente del sacrificio. Esa es de hecho la naturaleza del sacrificio. Al permitir una debilidad al objeto o método específico, nada más puede dañar el Horrocrux—.

Harry gimió. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza—Es simple, Potter. Un objeto raro o poderoso, a falta de una palabra mejor, se usa en la creación del horrocrux. El Horrocrux no puede ser dañado o destruido por nada excepto por el objeto que se usó en su creación. Por ejemplo, este diario fue creado usando veneno de basilisco y por lo tanto no pudo ser destruido por nada excepto el veneno de basilisco—.

—Entonces, solo tengo que averiguar qué se usó para crear cada horrocrux, encontrar ese “objeto raro o poderoso” y luego usarlo en el horrocrux correspondiente—Harry asintió lentamente—Claro, no hay problema—.

—No será tan difícil como supones, Harry. Ciertamente será difícil, pero en mi búsqueda de horrocruxes también estoy buscando los sitios utilizados para crearlos. El problema surge cuando gran parte de la información que podría estar disponible en cada sitio está disponible solo en Pársel—.

—Así que soy el único, además del propio Voldemort, que puede acceder a la información—Harry suspiró.

—Esto también significa que Voldemort no colocó protecciones tan potentes como las que usó con los horrocruxes. No será tan peligroso como tratar de recuperar los horrocruxes. Sin embargo, no hay duda de que las barreras que protegen los sitios de creación estarán más allá del conocimiento de un estudiante de séptimo año, incluso uno que haya estudiado tanto como tú en sus preparativos para vencer a Voldemort. Es por eso por lo que le pedí a Severus que viniera con nosotros—.

Harry miró al Director con horror. Él sabía, simplemente _sabía_ , lo que venía—Necesitarás a alguien que te ayude. Alguien con amplios conocimientos, especialmente de magia oscura. Te ayudaría si pudiera, Harry, pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Pasaré gran parte de mi tiempo buscando los horrocruxes y la ubicación de los sitios de creación; No podré acompañarte—.

—Albus, has mencionado específicamente que esto solo se aplica a los horrocruxes _inanimados_ —.

—Sí, de los siete horrocruxes, solo cinco son, o fueron, inanimados. Los otros dos son Voldemort y su mascota, Nagini. Para cada uno de ellos se utilizó una parte de la fuerza de la vida. Ambos serán extremadamente difíciles de matar, pero solo necesitas terminar con sus vidas para “destruirlos” como horrocruxes—.

—Entonces, ¿ha identificado cada uno de los horrocruxes, Director? —.

—No específicamente. Sin embargo, he reducido la lista considerablemente. Estoy seguro de que Voldemort y Nagini son los únicos horrores vivientes de los que debes preocuparte—.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio hasta que algo se le ocurrió a Harry—Director, ¿cómo vamos a evitar que la gente descubra lo que estamos haciendo? Obviamente, Snape...—.

—Profesor Snape, Harry—.

—El Profesor Snape—Harry puso los ojos en blanco—y yo obviamente no podemos ser vistos juntos. Y la gente se dará cuenta si seguimos desapareciendo juntos, sin mencionar dónde estamos—.

—Había tomado eso en consideración. Pude convencer a Kingsley para que obtuviera un giratiempo especial sin seguir el requisito habitual de papeleo _—"Te refieres a que Kingsley ha robado un giratiempo para ti”_ —También planeo reclutar la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey, si es necesario, para explicar sus ausencias—.

El silencio regresó. Duró más tiempo esta vez.

—Um, entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí, Director? ¿No podríamos haber tenido esta discusión en otro lugar? —.

—Estamos aquí para poder mostrarte el sitio de creación del diario que destruiste en tu segundo año. Pensé que te ayudaría a familiarizarte con lo que debes buscar en el futuro—Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia la parte posterior de la cámara. Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Harry pensó sobre la situación que estaba enfrentando.

—Director, ¿Snape… el _Profesor_ Snape, no tiene suficiente haciendo lo que hace? Quiero decir, ¿se supone que él debe ayudarme con esto además de enseñar y espiar? —Snape le dio a Harry una mirada de sorpresa.

—Es desafortunado que deba cargar a Severus tan pesadamente. Me temo que simplemente no hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar y con el conocimiento necesario para ayudarte. Espero que sepas lo mucho que se aprecian tus acciones, Severus—Harry se detuvo y miró a la espalda del Director con atónito asombro mientras el hombre continuaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la cámara. Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Snape, Harry notó que se había detenido a su lado y también miró al Director.

Snape se movió para seguir al Director, pero se giró sobre su hombro—Caramelo de limón, Sr. Potter. Caramelo de limón—.


	13. Matrimonio Y Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sentó en la sala de estar de la Madriguera disfrutando de la sensación de calidez y comodidad que impregnaba la casa. Después de su excursión de ayer, Dumbledore lo había enviado a la Madriguera con permiso para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con los Weasley, y una última petición para no contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que habían discutido.

Harry estaba disfrutando de un raro momento de silencio en la casa Weasley. Bill y Charlie todavía estaban fuera del país debido a su trabajo. Percy, quien finalmente se disculpó con su familia, no se presentaría hasta la Navidad. Todavía estaba incómodo con su familia, por buenas razones. Mientras que su madre estaba contenta de darle la bienvenida a casa, su relación con su padre todavía era tensa y sus hermanos y Ginny aún no lo habían perdonado. Esto usualmente significaba que él era el blanco de algunas de las peores bromas de los gemelos cuando estaba en casa.

Como este era un momento del año muy ocupado para los gemelos, solo se mostraban ocasionalmente por las noches, pero definitivamente estarían en casa para Navidad. Eso solo dejó a Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Harry y, sorprendentemente, a Hermione que se estaba quedando en la Madriguera en este momento. Con Arthur en el trabajo y Molly y Ginny yéndose de compras, la casa parecía casi desierta.

Harry se sentó en una silla cómoda junto al fuego y leyó uno de los libros sobre Oclumancia que había traído con él desde el número 12. Ron y Hermione estaban juntos y Harry se negó a pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo. Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Hermione.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Harry? —.

—Oh, solo un libro que encontré de Oclumancia en el número 12. ¿Dónde está Ron? —.

Hermione se sonrojó—Estará abajo en un minuto—Harry no quería saber. De hecho, incluso esa era probablemente demasiada información sobre sus mejores amigos—Oh, Harry, investigué esa ley mágica de la que querías saber. ¡En realidad fue bastante fascinante! —.

Harry realmente no quería hablar sobre ese tema, pero tal vez podría aprender algo que pudiera usar para ayudarlo con su plan. Además, si no mostraba ningún interés en absoluto, tendría que tratar con una curiosa Hermione—Entonces, ¿qué aprendiste? —.

—Bueno, la ley de la que hablaba la Orden se llama Ley de Grant. Fue nombrada así después de William Grant. No pude encontrar ninguna fecha exacta, pero la ley tiene unos doscientos o trescientos años. Es una de esas leyes que se usa tan raramente que simplemente no parece valer la pena el tiempo para sacarla de los libros—.

—Está bien, pero ¿cómo se convirtió en ley en primer lugar? —.

—Bueno, aparentemente había un hombre llamado William Grant. Él era el último de su línea y sus padres murieron cuando tenía alrededor de catorce años. Cuando cumplió diecisiete años, de repente tuvo acceso a toda la fortuna familiar, que se había mantenido en un fideicomiso hasta que alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Según mis lecturas, después de que William cumplió diecisiete años, se volvió un poco salvaje. Se metió en todo tipo de problemas, pero no por nada realmente serio. Solo fiesta y travesuras y ese tipo de cosas—.

>> Por lo que leí, en este momento preocupante, los miembros distinguidos de la comunidad empezaron a preocuparse por él. Todos lo habían considerado un buen chico mientras crecía y esta nueva racha salvaje fue impactante. Varios miembros se juntaron y decidieron que necesitaban salvarlo de sí mismo. Después de mucha discusión, decidieron que el matrimonio y todas las responsabilidades que lo acompañan lo harían calmar. También sentían que el padre de su novia o novio...—.

—¿Espera, que? ¿Novia o **novio**? —

—Bueno, sí. Aparentemente, en el mundo mágico siempre ha sido legal que las parejas del mismo sexo se casen. No ocurre tan a menudo como las parejas heterosexuales casándose, pero no hay un estigma social asociado a él, como a menudo hay en el mundo muggle—.

—¿Todavía es legal hoy? —.

—Por supuesto—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—Hacer que sea ilegal hoy sería un retroceso—.

—Bien. De acuerdo, sigue entonces—.

—¿Dónde estaba? Oh, cierto. De todos modos, sintieron que el padre de la novia o el novio también podría asumir el papel de padre sustituto y ayudarlo a orientarse. Sin embargo, no pensaron que sería justo para él estar atado permanentemente a alguien que no eligió. También sospecharon que no estaba listo para hacer un compromiso permanente. Por lo tanto, decidieron que a menos que un hijo fuera el resultado del matrimonio, el matrimonio solo duraría cinco años. Luego se reunieron y le presentaron a William sus opciones de parejas matrimoniales—.

>> William se casó con un mago porque no quería quedar atrapado de por vida con un cónyuge que otros eligieron para él. Terminó casándose con su mejor amigo, Henry Thomas. Después de la muerte de los padres de William, vivió con la familia de Henry, por lo que se conocieron durante años—.

>> Cuando los miembros de la comunidad lo convirtieron en ley, decidieron que la edad de corte de aquellos a quienes se aplicaría sería de veinte porque todos los “miembros preocupados de la comunidad” acordaron que era a la edad de veinte cuando William finalmente demostró que había madurado hasta convertirse en un “jovencito”. Probablemente fue porque William tenía 20 años cuando él y Henry tuvieron un hijo—.

—¿Tuvieron un hijo? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Y pensé que William se casó con un mago precisamente porque no quería que lo obligaran a permanecer casado—.

—Bueno, cuando leí eso investigué un poco más. Aparentemente, dos magos pueden tener un hijo—.

—Hermione, sé que no eres conocida por tu sentido del humor, pero debo decirte que es la peor broma que he escuchado—.

—¡No estoy bromeando, Harry! Sé que parece, bueno, imposible, pero un muggle consideraría imposible volver a crecer todos los huesos en un brazo durante la noche, ¿verdad? Y los muggles son capaces de hacer que una mujer cargue y dé a luz a un niño que pertenece a otra mujer. Entonces, ¿por qué es realmente tan imposible? —.

—Hermione, los hombres no tienen el _equipo_ necesario para quedar embarazados—.

—Obviamente es ahí donde entra la magia. Quiero decir, incluso hay una unidad especial en San Mungo para que las personas que han tenido magia puedan afectar su género—.

—Entonces, ¿¡Uno de los magos tiene que convertirse en mujer!? —Harry estaba horrorizado por la sola idea.

—No. Hay un ritual, bueno, realmente es solo una combinación del hechizo y poción correctos, lo que permite que un mago cargue a un niño—.

—¿Por qué no he oído nada sobre esto antes? —.

—El embarazo masculino es bastante raro. Antes que nada, la poción necesaria es muy difícil de hacer y pocos son lo suficientemente hábiles para hacerlo. En segundo lugar, la mayoría de los hombres son bastante aprensivos cuando se trata de este tema, especialmente cuando se trata de dar a luz—.

—¿Dar a luz? —.

—Sí, los magos tienen una forma de parto natural...—Hermione luego procedió a entrar en detalles mientras Harry se sentaba allí escuchando con horrorizada fascinación. Fue en este punto donde Ron finalmente se unió a ellos. Cuando escuchó lo que Hermione estaba diciendo, rápidamente dio media vuelta y se fue, con su mano sobre su boca, dirigiéndose al baño más cercano.

Varios minutos después, regresó, con aspecto sudoroso y pálido. Tenía los dedos en los oídos y estaba tarareando—Mione, ¿ya terminaste? Solo asiente con la cabeza si es así—.

Hermione, luciendo bastante divertida, asintió. Harry estaba agradecido. Sospechó que podría tener pesadillas sobre esa conversación.

—¿Por qué diablos estabas hablando de eso, Mione? —.

—Le estaba contando a Harry sobre la Ley de Grant—.

—Eso me recuerda, Hermione. Hay algunas cosas que no mencionaste. ¿Quién tiene el derecho de elegir invocar esta ley? ¿Y a qué te referías cuando dijiste que a William se le presentaron sus opciones para parejas matrimoniales? —.

—Hay unos pocos requisitos estrictos para quién puede invocar esta ley. Primero, no puede ser una sola persona. Tiene que ser un comité formado por no menos de cinco personas. Al menos cuatro deben haber conocido a la persona en cuestión (es decir, la persona a ser casada) durante cinco años o más. Uno debe ser una parte algo neutral. Al menos tres deben tener posiciones respetadas en la comunidad. Debe haber alguien en el comité que pueda ser visto como una figura parental para la persona en cuestión. Creo que estas restricciones se basan en quienes formaron el comité original de William Grant—.

—¿Cómo va a hacer la Orden para que la gente cumpla con esos criterios? —Harry estaba desconcertado. La Orden parecía tan segura de que podían hacer esto. También hizo que se preguntara sobre quiénes estaban preocupados para invocar esta ley sino ellos, que era una de las excusas establecidas para explicar por qué deberían seguir adelante con esto. Honestamente, ¿quién de sus enemigos podría cumplir esos criterios? Especialmente después de que Voldemort muriera. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, Harry, ya han decidido quién va a estar en el comité. Escuché que mamá y papá hablaron a principios de esta semana—Dijo Ron.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién eligieron? —.

—Bueno, papá estará en el comité. De eso es de lo que estaban hablando. Creo que las otras personas son Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Shacklebolt y el profesor Lupin—.

—¿¡Profesor Lupin!? —.

—Bueno, has llegado a verlo como una figura parental, Harry—Dijo razonablemente Hermione. “ _Sí, ¡pero no pensé que él me haría algo así también!”_

—Está bien, lo que sea—Harry negó con la cabeza—¿Qué pasa con mi otra pregunta? ¿Dijiste que a William se le ofreció una opción de parejas matrimoniales? —.

—Sí. A William se le ofreció una opción de cinco compañeros. Cada miembro del comité ofreció un… bueno, un candidato, supongo que se los llamaría. De acuerdo con la ley, sin embargo, la única restricción en el número de candidatos es que debe haber al menos cinco. Puede haber más, pero cada uno debe contar con la aprobación del comité para ser una opción—.

—Si él estaba actuando de manera salvaje, me sorprende que cinco personas estuvieran dispuestas a casarse con él. Especialmente las chicas. Pensaría que un matrimonio temporal no sería algo de lo que una chica quisiera formar parte hace doscientos o trescientos años—.

Hermione se mordió el labio—Bueno, los candidatos no tienen exactamente que estar dispuestos. ¡Estoy segura de que todos los que tengas que elegir serán considerados! —Hermione se apresuró a tranquilizar a Harry—Estoy segura de que nadie elegido para formar parte de su comité aprobará a alguien que no lo desee. Y en aquel entonces, los padres de las chicas probablemente pensaron que el matrimonio se haría permanente. Recuerda, si había un niño, entonces el matrimonio se consideraba permanente. Y William tuvo acceso a una gran fortuna—.

—Bueno, al menos no tienes que preocuparte por los cazadores de fortuna, amigo. Mamá le estaba diciendo a papá que debe ser especialmente cuidadoso por tu bien. Ella le dijo que sería mejor no aprobar a nadie que no quisiera casarse con la familia—.

Harry sintió una cálida sensación que se extendió por su pecho ante eso. Molly y Arthur, e incluso los gemelos y Bill y Charlie, siempre intentaron dejar en claro a Harry que lo veían como parte de la familia. Sin embargo, escuchar una declaración como esa fue de alguna manera más significativa. Tal vez porque fue hecha durante una conversación que ni siquiera estaba destinado a escuchar. O tal vez era la mención casual e indiferente de su mejor amigo de que Harry formará parte de su familia, como si fuera un hecho.

Harry cambió rápidamente de tema para no avergonzarse llorando.


	14. Confidencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En el Expreso de Hogwarts después del receso de Navidad, Harry se sentó en un compartimiento con Ron, Hermione y Neville. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la ventana ignorando a todos para enfocarse en el regalo que Harry le había dado para Navidad. Era un libro que se hechizaba para convertirse en una copia de otros libros. Solo podía convertirse en una copia de libros que se había hechizado para recordar y solo podía contener una cierta cantidad de libros, pero a Hermione le encantaba. La primera página enumeró todos los libros que recordaba y el propietario simplemente apuntaba su varita al título del libro que deseaban, dijo el breve hechizo, y de repente estaban sosteniendo una copia de ese libro. Sin embargo, la primera página nunca cambió, por lo que era fácil cambiarlo a otro libro. Harry pensó que iba a morir, de tan apretado que Hermione lo abrazó cuando le explicó cuál era su regalo. (Ella pensó que era un diario cuando lo abrió por primera vez y lo encontró en blanco).

Ron y Neville estaban discutiendo sobre Herbología. Para ser un Auror, una persona tenía que obtener Supera Las Expectativas o superior en ciertos EXTASIS: Pociones, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, DCAO y otro más. Ron estaba preocupado por lo difícil que eran los EXTASIS después de escuchar a sus hermanos hablar sobre ellos durante el receso. Como estaba decidido a ser Auror, decidió estudiar más duro. Él también decidió hacer su “otro” de Herbología. En ese momento le estaba preguntando a Neville si le importaría estudiar Herbología juntos. Harry le preguntó si podía unirse a esas sesiones de estudio y volvió a su libro de Oclumancia cuando Neville dijo que no le importaba.

Harry estaba en su tercer libro de Oclumancia desde ese día que se había escondido de Snape. Cada vez que Harry recordaba ese día estaba dividido entre la determinación inducida por el pánico de dominar Oclumancia y la diversión casi histérica que esconderse _en un armario_ de todos los lugares con el fin de evitar que Snape descubriera que era homosexual. Harry sofoco otra risa semi-histérica ante la idea.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —Harry levantó la vista para ver a Ron y Neville mirándolo.

—Um, sí. Solo, uh, tuve un pensamiento extraño—Harry giró y enterró su nariz en su libro, una técnica que había aprendido de Hermione.

* * *

La primera noche en Hogwarts, Harry fue a caminar antes del toque de queda. Simplemente no podía sentarse en la sala común ni un minuto más. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados junto al fuego besándose y Harry necesitaba tomar un descanso de su lectura. Era muy temprano para irse a la cama y, además, Harry sentía la necesidad de moverse. Había estado sentado mucho últimamente con la lectura extra que estaba haciendo.

Harry vagó al azar, sin prestar realmente atención a dónde iba. Estaba pensando en lo que podría querer hacer después de graduarse, ya que había decidido que definitivamente no quería ser un Auror. Escuchar a Ron hablar sobre ser un auror lo había dejado muy claro para él. Sin embargo, sí quería hacer algo donde pudiera ayudar a la gente. Esa era una cosa en la que él estaba muy claro.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un ruido. Mirando a su alrededor, siguió el sonido. Para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer el ruido, ya había visto la fuente del ruido. Era la pareja antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Esta vez, el rubio estaba de rodillas en el proceso de devolver el favor del encuentro anterior por lo que Harry sabía. Rápidamente se giró y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta a la dirección en que se dirigía.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Harry se sentó afuera leyendo otro de los libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca en el número 12 y esperó a que apareciera Draco. Frunció el ceño al leer un pasaje por segunda vez.

—¿Ya estás estudiando, Potter? Solo hemos vuelto hace unos días, todavía no puedes tener tarea—.

—No—Harry de repente miró a Draco considerando—Oye, Malfoy. ¿Qué sabes sobre Oclumancia? Supongo que tienes al menos un poco de experiencia con eso—.

—Pensé que la guerra estaba fuera de los límites, Potter—dijo enojado Draco.

—Bueno, admito que podría ser útil en la guerra. Pero realmente esperaba usarlo contra mis aliados en realidad—Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué necesitarías usar Oclumancia contra tus aliados? —Draco le dio a Harry una de esas miradas de cejas levantadas de Slytherin.

—Por una razón que sospecho que incluso tú aprobarías. Quiero interrumpir uno de los planes de Dumbledore—.

Draco pareció sorprendido—¿El Chico Dorado de Gryffindor quiere decepcionar al poderoso Director? —.

Harry hizo una mueca de nuevo—En este caso, no hay nada que me gustaría más—.

Draco miró a Harry por unos momentos—Está bien, Potter. Te ayudaré a aprender Oclumancia. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué planes estás interrumpiendo—.

—En realidad, está relacionado con el por qué quería que me enseñaras a pensar como un Slytherin. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día te diga lo que tengo planeado—.

Draco se sentó cerca de Harry y por un momento hubo silencio. Harry pasó la página y sin levantar la vista de su libro dijo—Entonces, Zabini, ¿eh? —.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Potter? —

—Permíteme reformular: Entonces, tú y Zabini, ¿eh? —.

La cara de Draco estaba repentinamente inexpresiva—De nuevo, ¿de qué estás hablando, Potter? —.

—Sabes, realmente deberías aprender a utilizar encantos de bloqueo y silenciamiento. Si no quieres que te atrapen, eso es—Harry casualmente dio vuelta una página en su libro.

Draco de repente se puso de rodillas y presionó su varita contra la garganta de Harry—Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, Potter, yo...—siseó Draco en tono de advertencia.

Harry levantó una mano y apartó la varita—Oh, relájate. No voy a decirle nada a nadie—.

—¿De Verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionaste? —.

—Solo estaba siendo curioso, supongo. Los vi a los dos y tuve curiosidad. No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres—.

—Tenías curiosidad—Dijo Draco rotundamente—¿Acerca de? Supongo que quieres saber quién lo toma...—.

—Dios, Malfoy. Relájate. No me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente, no me podría importar menos que seas gay. O Bi o lo que sea. Cuando dije que tenía curiosidad, estaba pensando más en la línea de: ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? ¿Hablas en serio o solo son amigos con derechos o qué? Tú sabes, cosas como esa. Como dije, sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Solo tenía curiosidad—.

Draco parecía un poco aturdido—Puedo creer que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor acaba de decir amigos con derechos—.

Harry bufó—Vamos, ¿vas a hablarme de ustedes dos o no? —.

Draco miró a Harry por un momento—Esto no va más allá de nosotros dos—.

Harry asintió—Claro, no hay problema. Puedo guardar secretos muy bien, lo creas o no—.

—No, quiero que esto se agregue a nuestro acuerdo—.

—¿Qué hay de todo lo que discutimos en nuestras reuniones privadas entre los dos? Eso debería cubrir cualquier discusión privada futura que podamos tener también—.

—De acuerdo—.

Ambos vieron como un pergamino azul transparente apareció brevemente ante cada uno de ellos y se agregó al acuerdo ya escrito antes de desaparecer nuevamente—Bien, háblame de Zabini—.

Draco se movió incómodo—¿Qué viste? —Harry de repente sintió la necesidad de practicar sus habilidades de Slytherin e intentó evitar toda expresión en su rostro. Draco lo miró e hizo una mueca—¿Tanto? —.

—Solo un beso antes de Navidad y... ustedes un encuentro de ustedes dos el día que regresamos—.

Draco respiró profundamente—Hemos estado juntos desde el final del segundo año. Y... definitivamente somos más que solo “amigos con derechos”—Terminó Draco en voz baja.

—Wow, ustedes dos han estado juntos un tiempo. ¿Es serio entonces? —.

—Sí. Solo tenemos hasta que nos graduemos Después de la graduación, me tengo que casar con Pansy—.

Harry se sentó allí por un minuto—¿Te casarías con Zabini si pudieras elegir? —.

Draco no respondió durante mucho tiempo—Sí. Si tuviera una opción, tan pronto como nos graduáramos me casaría con Blaise. Pero no tengo otra opción, así que, ¿qué sentido tiene pensar ese tipo de cosas? —.

—¿Crees que él siente lo mismo? —.

—Por lo que dijo, sí, estoy bastante seguro de que es lo mismo para él—.

—Draco...—Harry estaba pensando mucho. Él ni siquiera notó su uso del primer nombre de Malfoy. Draco por su parte estaba demasiado deprimido por la conversación como para reaccionar mucho—Draco, sientes que tienes que casarte con Parkinson porque tu padre espera que te cases y tengas un heredero, ¿no? Y Parkinson fue elegida porque ella es sangrepura, supongo—.

—¿Si, y? —.

—Bueno, ¿y si pudieras casarte con un sangrepura, tener un heredero y...? —Harry vaciló—¿…Posiblemente obtener la aprobación de tu padre? Quiero decir, no es como si él pudiera negarte o algo así, ¿verdad? Eres su heredero y único hijo—.

—¿Qué importa, Potter? Si voy a tener que casarme y tener un heredero, puedo casarme con Pansy y no enojar a mi padre—.

—Bien, déjame decírtelo de esta manera: si estuvieras enamorado de otra chica sangrepura, ¿crees que tu padre tendría un problema contigo casándote con ella en lugar de con Parkinson? —.

—Bueno, probablemente se enojaría. No me casaría con la chica que eligió para mí, pero estoy seguro de que podría hablar con él después de un tiempo. Pero puedo asegurarte de que Blaise _no_ es una chica—.

—No importa—.

—¿Qué? Te aseguro que me importa y _definitivamente_ le importaría a mi padre—.

—Tal vez no. Escucha, Draco. Tengo una idea, pero solo funcionará si tú y Zabini son realmente serios. Como en “un compromiso de toda la vida, harían cualquier cosa uno por el otro”, ese tipo de serio—.

—Potter...—.

—Sólo dime. ¿Los dos son ese tipo de serio? —.

—Sí—.

—Así que esto es lo que harás: justo antes de la graduación, o tal vez justo después, tú y Zabini se escapan a Gretna Green o en un lugar como ese y se casan. Luego lo presentas a tu familia como un hecho consumado...—.

—¿Hecho consumado? —.

—Algo así como un trato hecho—.

—Se lo que significa. ¿Dónde aprendiste una frase como esa? —.

—Libros de misterio muggle. Ahora, ¿quieres saber el resto de esto o no? —.

—Está bien, sigue—.

—Correcto, entonces, después de que ustedes dos ya estén casados, difícilmente puedes casarte con Parkinson. Y sé que Zabini es un sangrepura, por lo que tu padre no puede quejarse de eso—.

—¿Olvidas la necesidad de un heredero, Potter? Porque la familia de Blaise espera que él les dé un heredero también—.

—Está bien, así que arregla un prenupcial que indique que el primer hijo que tienes es el heredero de la familia Malfoy...—.

—¡Potter, no voy a engañar a Blaise! —.

—Por supuesto que no—Harry rodó los ojos—Me refería a ustedes dos juntos—.

—Potter, ambos somos hombres—.

—Oh... ¿tú no sabes? —.

—¿Saber qué? —.

—Dos magos pueden tener un bebé juntos—.

—¡Ellos no pueden! —.

—Sí pueden. Hermione me dijo. Dijo que es raro porque la poción necesaria para el embarazo masculino es muy difícil de hacer, pero creo que estás en buenos términos con Snape, así que probablemente puedas convencerlo para que la haga por ti. No creo que haya una poción que el hombre no pueda hacer—.

—... ¿Granger dijo eso? —.

—Sí. Ella investigó el tema—.

—Granger por lo general no investiga este tipo de cosas mal—Dijo Draco a regañadientes.

—No. Entonces, todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con Zabini antes de que tu padre pueda hacerte casarte con Parkinson. Puedes darle a Zabini un heredero y él puede darte uno. Como ambos son sangrepura, sus familias no tienen muchas razones para quejarse. Y, si la guerra termina antes de que nos graduemos, tienes una forma más de convencer a tu padre para que apruebe—.

—¿Y que sería eso? —.

—Bueno, cuando te ayude después de la guerra, él tendrá algunas preguntas, ¿no? Entonces, tendrás que decirle algo, por vago que sea, sobre el trato que tú y yo hemos hecho. ¿Cómo debe saber que su aprobación de su matrimonio no es parte del trato original? No es como si dejáramos que lo lea—.

Draco miró a Harry, aturdido—Sabes, en realidad habrías hecho un buen Slytherin. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? —.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry, divertido.

—Espera. Este es tu plan, ¿no es así? Así es como evitaras que alguien elija a tu esposa por ti, ¿no es así? ¿Qué, tú y la chica Weasley ya hicieron planes para casarse? —.

—En realidad, es un buen plan. Y podría funcionar para mí, excepto por una cosa: no hay nadie con quien me quiera casar. Definitivamente no quiero casarme con Ginny. No solo es como una hermanita para mí, sino que soy gay—.

—¿¡Eres gay!? —Draco parecía aturdido de nuevo—¿Desde cuándo? —.

—Bueno, supongo que siempre he sido gay, pero si te refieres a cuánto tiempo he sabido, bueno, lo descubrí cuando me di cuenta de que verte juntos a ti y a Zabini era la cosa más jodidamente caliente que he visto en mi vida—.

—¿Quieres decir que convertí al niño héroe en gay? —Draco sonrió—Bueno, estoy malditamente caliente—.

—Sí, es todo tu culpa. Por lo tanto, cuando les diga a mis amigos y me hagan pasar un mal rato, puedo enviártelos. ¿Alguna vez conociste a Molly Weasley? —Harry sonrió.


	15. Hacer Trampa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sentó en la sala común de Gryffindor jugando Snap Explosivo con Ginny. Había estado jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, pero después de terminar una conversación privada con Ginny, Hermione había venido y había arrastrado a Ron fuera. Harry pensó que ella podría haber dicho algo acerca de ir a la biblioteca, pero sospechó que era solo una excusa.

—Oye, Ginny. ¿Qué está pasando contigo y Hermione? —.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—Bueno, ustedes dos han estado hablando mucho—.

—Um, ella, uh, bueno, solo le estaba pidiendo a Hermione que investigara algo para mí. Sabes que nadie puede investigar algo tan a fondo como Hermione—.

—¿Qué querías que investigara por ti? —.

—Um, no es importante—.

—Y la razón por la que siempre le hablas a ella sin mí y Ron es porque no quieres que lo sepamos—Harry se rió—Está bien, Gin. Puedes decirme que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos—.

Ginny sonrió—Gracias, Harry—.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Estaba temiendo la clase de poción de hoy. Solo sabía que Snape iba a encontrar una excusa para tenerlo a solas y probarle un _Legeremens_ en él.

—Vamos, amigo. Sabes que a Snape le encantan los motivos para quitarte puntos. Algo menos de diez minutos antes y podría decidir que llegáramos tarde a clase—Dijo Ron sombrío.

Harry suspiró y caminó un poco más rápido. Se las arreglaron para llegar a clase a tiempo y Harry se instaló en su mesa de trabajo y sacó su material para tomar notas. Hoy era una clase de teoría y Harry estaba agradecido. No creía que pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente hoy para elaborar pociones.

Mientras Snape daba una conferencia, Harry se concentró en sus notas. Al final de la clase tenía más páginas de notas de las que había tomado en Pociones y tenía un calambre en la mano. Harry recogió sus libros lo más rápido posible, con la esperanza de poder irse antes de que Snape pudiera encontrar una excusa para dejarlo solo.

—Señor Potter— _“Maldición”._

—¿Sí, profesor? —.

—¿Quiere que continúe gritándole al otro lado de la sala o le gustaría acercarse a mi escritorio? —“ _¿Es una pregunta capciosa?”_

Harry caminó hacia el escritorio de Snape, sintiendo como su estómago caía más y más con cada paso—¿Profesor? —.

—Tengo algunas preguntas para usted, Sr. Potter. Me gustaría saber... ¿Qué sucede, señor Zabini? —.

—Tenía algunas preguntas sobre la conferencia de hoy, profesor—.

—Muy bien. Potter, ven a mi oficina durante mis horas de oficina la próxima semana. Haga sus preguntas, Sr. Zabini—Snape le dirigió a Harry una mirada impaciente, obviamente no queriendo dejar escapar a Harry. El estómago de Harry reaccionó haciendo un salto mortal. Se fue tan rápido como pudo.

Ron obviamente había decidido esperar afuera, pero Draco estaba esperando solo dentro de la puerta. Harry lanzó una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro a Snape y lo encontró de espaldas, inclinándose sobre su escritorio escribiendo algo mientras Zabini estaba a su lado y asintió. Harry miró rápidamente a su profesor, luego se volvió para susurrarle a Draco.

—Dios, podría besar a Zabini en este momento—.

Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry y lo miró—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Potter—.

Harry se sobresaltó—Estaba hablando figurativamente. ¿Eres muy posesivo, Malfoy? —.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —Harry no estaba seguro, pero pensó que Draco podría sonrojarse.

—Esas lecciones de Oclumancia. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que puedas escaparte por las noches? Necesito dominarlo _ahora_. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos trabajar tanto tiempo y tan a menudo como pudieras escapar—.

—Probablemente podría alejarme unas horas después de la cena todas las noches, pero solo por una semana o dos como máximo. Y tendría que reemplazar las reuniones de la mañana—.

—Bueno. ¿Puedes comenzar esta noche? —.

Draco estuvo tan cerca de hacer una mueca como los Malfoys eran capaces de hacer—Supongo que sí—.

—Estupendo. Encuéntrame en la Sala de Requisitos después de la cena. Gracias, Draco. Y no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Tus novios están a salvo de mí—Harry sonrió y se fue antes de que Draco pudiera hechizarlo.

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Harry pasó cada momento libre que pudo trabajando en su Oclumancia. Al parecer, la lectura que estaba haciendo era de ayuda, porque Draco dijo que, después de todo, se mantenía bastante cerca de dominar la habilidad.

Cuando no estaba en clase, trabajando con Draco, haciendo tareas o practicando Quidditch, Harry estaba tratando de evitar tanto a Snape como a sus amigos. Sus amigos se daban cuenta de su ausencia por las noches y Harry no tenía ganas de tratar de encontrar excusas para ellos. Harry tuvo suerte hasta ahora en sus intentos por evitar a Snape. El propio Snape tuvo que cancelar la reunión que organizó durante sus horas de oficina. Harry sospechaba que lo habían llamado a una reunión de Mortífagos.

Harry decidió que estaba teniendo una rara racha de suerte. Tuvo éxito no solo en evitar a Snape, sino que también pudo evitar las preguntas de sus amigos incluso cuando no pudo evitar a sus amigos. Agregando a eso que nadie había notado a Harry y Draco juntos de nuevo y como resultado los rumores sobre ellos estaban empezando a desaparecer, y Harry se consideraba bastante afortunado.

Su racha de suerte se rompió cuando entró en el desayuno una mañana, tres semanas después del término. El maleficio que lo golpeó fue uno que no había visto antes y tuvo que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey y terminó perdiendo su primera clase además del desayuno. Esto sucedió tres veces más en los próximos dos días. Harry finalmente pudo localizar al culpable la última vez que fue hechizado.

La mañana del tercer día, Harry se saltó el desayuno y fue directamente al lugar donde él y Draco habían acordado encontrarse. No quería arriesgarse a ser hechizado de nuevo. Tan pronto como llegó Draco comenzó a interrogar a Harry.

—¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente, Potter? —Malfoy lo miró.

Harry le contó sobre los maleficios. Draco estaba familiarizado con todos ellos, lo que no sorprendió a Harry—Bueno, con la guerra en marcha, no deberías estar tan sorprendido, Potter—.

—En realidad, estoy bastante seguro de que esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra—.

—¿Qué? Si no se trata de la guerra, ¿de qué se trata? —.

—Bueno, supongo que no eres el único con una veta posesiva—Harry se rió de la mirada de confusión de Draco—Draco, ¿crees que puedes dejarle en claro a tu novio que tampoco tengo ningún interés sobre ti? —.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que Blaise es quien te está maldiciendo? —.

—Sé que lo es. Lo atrapé la última vez que me maldijo. Dado que su familia es considerada neutral, solo pude pensar en otra razón por la cual me estaría hechizando. Él está vengándose de mí por tomar todo tu tiempo—Harry sonrió.

—Blaise ni siquiera sabe sobre nuestras reuniones, Potter. Debes estar equivocado—.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Entonces no ha estado enojado o malhumorado contigo últimamente? —Al ver que la sonrisa triunfante comenzó a crecer en la cara de Draco, Harry continuó—¿O qué tal mucho más... apasionado que de costumbre? —La sonrisa de Draco vaciló—Vamos, Draco. Piénsalo. Si alguien fuera a notar tu ausencia, sería Zabini. También sería más probable que tratara de descubrir lo que está pasando contigo—.

—Maldita sea. Solo recordé algo. Una noche, cuando nos íbamos a regresar a nuestras salas comunes, pensé que había visto a alguien—.

—Aquí tienes. Aunque, ahora que sé que es Zabini, ya no estoy enojado. De hecho, creo que es algo... lindo—.

—Consigue tu propio novio, Potter—Gruñó Draco a Harry.

—¿Has hablado con él acerca de casarse? —.

Draco se movió incómodo—Aún no. No es algo que puedas hacer de repente...—.

—¿Nervioso, entonces? ¿O estás tratando de encontrar una forma de hacerlo especial? —Harry solo bromeaba, pero pensó que estaba en lo cierto en ambos aspectos cuando Draco solo lo miró—Mira, Draco. ¿Por qué no lo acercas sigilosamente a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando llegue el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade? Deberías tener todo el día juntos. Podemos posponer nuestras reuniones hasta después de eso y puedes pasar tiempo con tu novio. Incluso podemos reducir nuestras reuniones después de eso para que ustedes dos puedan pasar más tiempo juntos. Mientras tanto, ¿crees que puedes llamar a tu novio? —.

—Tienes que trabajar en ese ensayo de Pociones, Potter—Draco miró a Harry. Harry solo le sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró al salón de Pociones al día siguiente, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando no lo maldijeron. _“Supongo que Draco pudo hablar con Zabini”_. El resto de la clase fue relativamente tranquilo. Snape se deslizó por el salón de clases, exudando un aire de amenaza. Harry logró preparar su poción correctamente mientras mantenía vigilado a Snape durante todo el período de clase. A Ron también le estaba yendo mejor con sus pociones. Al parecer, su determinación de estudiar más duro y convertirse en Auror lo ayudaba a superar su aversión por el tema.

Harry notó que Draco y Zabini susurraban durante la clase y esperaba que hubieran aclarado las cosas. Le habría dicho a Draco que era lindo, pero no quería volver a la enfermería.

Al final de la clase, Harry nuevamente pudo producir una muestra de una poción exitosa para Snape. Después de que Snape lo revisó, él despidió a la clase.

—Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar con usted—.

Harry ahogó su gemido. Sabía que no podría evitarlo esta vez—¿Sí, profesor? —.

Tan pronto como la clase estuvo vacía de todos menos los dos, Snape dijo—He encontrado algunas irregularidades con su examen de Pociones, Sr. Potter. Espero que se presente a mi oficina durante mi horario de oficina esta semana, preparado para tomar el examen nuevamente—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué tipo de irregularidades? —

—Su calificación, Sr. Potter. He encontrado que su trabajo en su examen es incompatible con el nivel de habilidad que ha demostrado hasta este momento—.

—Se refiere a que crees que hice trampa y quiere que vuelva a hacer el examen, solo, mientras mira, para asegurarse de que no vuelva a hacerlo. En ese momento siente que podrá darme una calificación más baja, que es lo que siente que merezco—.

Snape levantó su ceja—Exactamente, Sr. Potter—.

Harry lo miró por un momento—Por supuesto, si tuviera alguna prueba me hubieras reprobado—.

—Quizá pueda salvarnos la molestia de reunirnos más tarde y simplemente confesar—.

—Como lo único que hay que confesar es que realmente me he molestado en prestar atención en clase y estudiar Pociones, creo que estará muy decepcionado. Por curiosidad, ¿qué nota siente que no merezco y está decidido a evitar? —.

—Se lo haré saber una vez que haya tomado el examen nuevamente, Sr. Potter—.

Harry sonrió—Logre una E, ¿no? Sabe, profesor, dado mi trabajo en clase recientemente, podría darme esa calificación con la conciencia tranquila—.

Snape lo miró y comenzó a hacer lo que Harry estaba seguro hubiera sido una respuesta mordaz, pero los estudiantes para la próxima clase de Snape comenzaron a ingresar—Te veré en mi oficina, Sr. Potter—.


	16. ¿Entendimientos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Sentado en el almuerzo después de Pociones, Harry estaba tratando de estudiar para su segundo examen. No había tenido la oportunidad de contarles a sus amigos acerca de su conversación con Snape, por lo que estaban confundidos por esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, amigo? Acabamos de salir de Pociones. Tenemos unos días antes de que tengamos que volver. Oye, ¿qué dijo ese bastardo de todos modos? —.

—Pensó que hice trampa en el examen, así que tengo que volver a tomarlo en unos días—.

—¿Qué? Harry, ¿por qué cree que hiciste trampa? ¡Oh, esto es culpa de Malfoy, solo lo sé! —Hermione parecía dividida entre las lágrimas en nombre de Harry y justa indignación.

—Sí, supongo que sí, Hermione. Teniendo en cuenta que la razón por la que Snape pensó que hice trampa era porque no creía que yo fuera capaz de obtener una E, no estoy inclinado a enfadarme con Malfoy—.

—¡¿Qué?! Harry, ¿tienes una E en tu examen? —.

—Sí, y estoy estudiando, así puedo volver a hacerlo—.

—Compañero, estaría furioso si lograra obtener una E y tuviera que realizar el examen por segunda vez—.

—Bueno, planeo disfrutar la expresión de su cara cuando me vea hacerlo dos veces seguidas—Con eso, Harry volvió a estudiar. Hermione, extraordinariamente orgullosa de Harry, se negó a dejar que nadie perturbara su estudio. Una mirada en su rostro y la gente dejó a Harry solo. Harry estaba agradecido, especialmente esa noche en la sala común de Gryffindor. Probablemente era la sala común más silenciosa en la que había estado alguna vez fuera de la semana anterior a los exámenes.

* * *

Harry estudió cada momento libre que tuvo. Ojalá no hubiera pospuesto sus reuniones con Draco, pero pensó que todavía podía usar sus horarios habituales para estudiar. Cuanto más se acercaba el momento en que Harry tenía que rendir el examen por segunda vez, más determinaba que Harry obtendría esa E en su examen.

Esa fue la razón por la cual la Profesora McGonagall atrapó a Harry mirando un libro de texto de Pociones un día durante una lección en Transfiguraciones. Hizo una pausa, miró a Harry y se acercó para mirar el libro que tenía delante—Véame después de clase, Sr. Potter—Luego tomó su libro de texto de Pociones y lo colocó en su escritorio. Hermione lo miró con simpatía.

Después de la clase, Harry recogió sus cosas y se acercó al escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall.

—¿Qué es esto Sr. Potter? —Ella levantó su libro de texto de Pociones.

—Uh, mi texto de Pociones—.

—¿Y por qué lo leías en mi clase? Enseño Transfiguraciones, Sr. Potter—.

—Sí, señora. Verá..—Harry se movió incómodo. No hizo trampas y sabía que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, pero no le gustaba la idea de que McGonagall pensara que sí—El profesor Snape dijo que, um, “encontró algunas irregularidades” con mi examen, así que tengo que tomar mi examen de Pociones nuevamente—.

—¿Qué es esto, Sr. Potter? ¿Hiciste trampa en tu examen? —Ella lo miró con desaprobación.

—No, profesora. Empecé a estudiar con alguien diferente y, bueno, me ayudó a crear mejores hábitos de estudio. La razón por la que el Profesor Snape cree que pude haber hecho trampa es que obtuve una E en mi examen. Bueno, él no dijo eso exactamente, pero esa fue la sensación que obtuve de nuestra conversación—.

—¿Es eso así? Bueno, Sr. Potter, creo que debería estar presente para la administración de este segundo examen. De esa manera no puede haber dudas y puede recibir la calificación que se merece. Sin embargo, no use mi clase como sala de estudio otra vez—.

—Sí, profesora— _"¡Oh, gracias, mujer maravillosa!”_ Ahora Harry no tenía que preocuparse por estar a solas con Snape, además de preocuparse por su calificación.

* * *

Harry llegó a la oficina de Snape para encontrar a sus dos profesores ya presentes. De nuevo dio las gracias mentalmente a su profesora de Transfiguraciones por no dejarlo solo con Snape. Harry entró y se sentó en el único escritorio puesto en el centro de la habitación, frente al escritorio de Snape.

—Señor Potter, tenía la intención de hacer que tomaras un segundo examen escrito usando solo el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma que proporcione. Sin embargo, después de discutir el tema con la Profesora McGonagall, he decidido que, a la luz de su reciente mejora en la clase—Esto fue dicho con los dientes apretados—Su examen escrito puede, de hecho, haber reflejado su nivel de habilidad real. Entonces recordé nuestra discusión después de clase—Snape sonrió y Harry comenzó a preocuparse—Si está tan seguro de sus habilidades, Sr. Potter, entonces tal vez pueda alcanzar un nivel similar de rendimiento en un examen oral—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. _“Oh Dios. Mi mente **no** fue solo allí. Gah! Este es **Snape**. Su sola presencia debería enviar mis hormonas a la clandestinidad. Y, por favor, por favor, déjalos pensar que estoy en pánico por la idea del **examen** y no por la idea de... oh, Dios”._ Harry reprimió su llanto.

—¿Señor Potter? —Snape levantó una ceja y sonrió. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Ciertamente, profesor—.

—Entonces comencemos—.

* * *

Harry se tambaleó hacia la Torre Gryffindor, exhausto. Snape lo había interrogado durante una hora seguida. Finalmente, no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa para negarle a Harry su E. Cuando Harry entró a la sala común, se vio rodeado por sus amigos.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Cómo crees que lo hiciste? —Hermione casi rebotaba en su ansiedad por escuchar lo que había sucedido.

—¿Fue horrible, amigo? ¿Te pidió que escribieras mucho sobre alguna pregunta realmente difícil? —.

—¿Cuándo sabrás cómo lo hiciste? —Harry se sorprendió al ver a Ginny todavía despierta y esperándolo también.

—Bueno, McGonagall estaba allí, así que tuvo que ser justo, pero decidió hacer un examen oral— _"No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses **más** en eso”._

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Un examen oral! —Hermione estaba horrorizada y comprensiva.

—Sí, me interrogó durante una hora consecutiva—Ron estaba horrorizado y Ginny hizo un sonido de simpatía—Bueno, lo bueno de eso es que ya sé mi calificación—.

—Oh, cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos—En este punto, Hermione sí comenzó a rebotar.

—Sí, amigo, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —.

—¿Qué conseguiste, Harry? —.

Harry sonrió—Obtuve una E. También pude ver mi examen escrito. También era una E—Hermione chilló y se arrojó sobre él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besó su mejilla. Harry solo sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando ella dio un paso atrás, Harry se sorprendió cuando Ginny hizo lo mismo, sin los chillidos.

—¡No esperes un beso de mí, amigo! —Dijo Ron, riendo.

Harry comenzó a reír, pero se convirtió en un bostezo—Lo siento. Eso me cansó—.

—Sí, dos chicas a la vez—¡Si no fuera mi hermana, podría estar celoso, amigo! —Ron se rió, hasta que ambas chicas lo golpearon.

—¡Ron! —.

—¡Ronald! —.

—¡AY! —.

Harry sonrió—Creo que me voy a la cama ahora. Buenas noches, Hermione, Ginny. Buenas noches, Ron—.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry durmió profundamente, pero sus sueños no eran exactamente del tipo pacífico.

_“Las cálidas manos se mantuvieron firmes mientras viajaban sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Los labios eran suaves y gentiles mientras soltaban besos burlones sobre su cuerpo. Harry suspiró y se movió en los toques y besos. Labios suaves presionados sobre el punto del pulso en su cuello, fuertes manos ahuecaron sus hombros y luego bajaron por sus brazos en una larga caricia. Los labios se arrastraron por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde se detuvieron para dejar caer besos en su clavícula. De repente, una lengua trazó su clavícula mientras esas manos, oh dios, esas manos acariciaban sus costados para descansar en su cintura, moviéndose para agarrar sus caderas”._

Más, oh dios, más. _“Las manos se volvieron más exigentes, los besos más firmes, menos burlones. Entonces comenzó la mordedura. Harry jadeó cuando le mordisquearon el cuello, cuando le mordisquearon el lóbulo de la oreja y le arañaron los dientes. Esas manos acariciaron su pecho, encontrando sus pezones. Ellas acariciaron, susurraron ligeros toques, y luego chasquearon. Finalmente se rindieron a las súplicas de Harry y los pellizcaron”._

_“Labios presionados contra los suyos. Sintió el chasquido rápido de una lengua contra sus labios. Este beso no se parecía en nada al beso breve que Harry había tenido antes. Este era caliente, intenso. Una lengua acarició y acarició la suya. Los labios se separaron para respirar, luego se encontraron nuevamente. Esta vez, Harry respondió más activamente, un duelo con la lengua invasora, siguiéndola para saborear la boca presionada contra la suya”._

_“Esas manos que habían tocado, acariciado, apretado casi cada parte de su cuerpo, pero la parte que deseaba ser tocada se hizo aún más exigente, se volvió casi áspera. Harry jadeó ante el beso, ante la idea de hematomas, aunque los toques no eran tan duros. La boca contra la suya desapareció de repente. Harry sintió besos recorriendo su cuello, pero esta vez no se detuvieron, se movieron hasta que esos suaves labios encontraron sus pezones”._

_“Cuando esos labios se movieron más abajo en su cuerpo, también lo hicieron esas manos. Al primer toque de una lengua en su pezón, sintió un toque burlón en contra de su erección. Esas manos finas acariciaron mientras los labios se movían de un pezón al otro. Finalmente, Harry se rompió. Él suplicó y rogó. No podía soportar esta lenta tortura más”._

_“Su compañero misterioso respondió envolviendo con una mano su dura y dolorida polla y bombeando lentamente. Esos labios bromeaban mientras lentamente, tan lentamente, se movían hacia abajo. Una lengua se hundió en su ombligo y se arqueó fuera de la cama en el toque. La lengua se movió hacia abajo, trazando la línea de pelo suave que conducía a la parte de Harry que quería que esos labios rodearan. Un beso cayó en la cabeza de su eje y Harry gimió. Él jadeaba y suplicaba por más. Esa lengua malvada y burlona extendió la mano y lamió una línea en la parte inferior de su pene prestando especial atención a ese punto de dios, allí mismo, oh tan bueno, justo debajo de la cabeza que era tan sensible. Una lamida lenta alrededor de la cabeza y finalmente, finalmente, estaba en esa boca cálida y húmeda. Fue mejor de lo que había pensado que sería. Se movió hacia abajo, tomándolo. Y luego, retrocedió, chupando. Harry gimió”._

_“Mientras esa boca tragaba, chupaba y lamía, esas manos no estaban ociosas. Le acariciaron los muslos, jugaron con sus pelotas, se movieron hacia arriba para pellizcarle los pezones. Luego se movieron a sus caderas y lo sujetaron hacia abajo y Dios estaba tan jodidamente caliente que esa boca se las arregló para tomarlo todo, tragar y esa sensación casi hizo que Harry gritara. Las manos lo sujetaron fuertemente y esta vez Harry sabía que dejarían moretones. La cálida boca con su lengua perversa se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo y era malditamente buena. Pero fue cuando una de las manos se movió hacia abajo, detrás de su saco y tocó la piel allí donde sintió que la explosión crecía dentro de él. Cuando uno de esos dedos largos y delgados se movió más atrás, tocando a Harry donde nadie lo había tocado antes, Harry perdió la batalla para contenerse, para durar más. Logró no gritar, pero dejó escapar un gemido largo y bajo cuando se corrió. Pulso tras pulso de placer se movió a través de él. Esa dulce boca siguió tragando hasta que Harry estuvo flácido y saciado, jadeando por respirar”._

Harry se despertó brevemente un rato después cuando la prueba de su sueño erótico comenzó a ponerse incómodamente pegajosa. Se las arregló para realizar rápidamente un hechizo de limpieza antes de volver a dormirse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba parado en el fregadero cepillándose los dientes después de su ducha, cuando Ron entró al baño. Ron le sonrió—¿Cómo dormiste anoche, Harry? —.

Harry escupió pasta de dientes en el fregadero y se enjuagó la boca—Bien, supongo—

—¿Sí? Sonó mejor que bien para mí—Ron continuó sonriendo. Entonces Harry recordó su sueño y se sonrojó.

—Oh Dios. ¿Qué oíste? —Harry estaba preocupado. Puede que no supiera quién era su compañero en el sueño, pero no tenía dudas de que su compañero había sido un hombre.

—Suficiente para saber que estabas pasando un muy buen momento. ¿Mi broma sobre dos mujeres a la vez te atrapó ayer? —Ron se rió.

Harry se sonrojó aún más y se movió incómodo. Consideró decirle a su mejor amigo que era gay—Um, Ron... no sé exactamente cómo decirte esto...—.

Ron lo miró inquisitivamente, luego la comprensión amaneció y se veía horrorizado—Harry... amigo... eres mi mejor amigo, pero hay algunas cosas que simplemente no quiero saber—Parecía que Ron se pondría enfermo.

Harry dejó caer el estómago—Oh, eh...—Sintió que también podría estar enfermo.

—Mira, amigo, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Y no es que me importe, de verdad. Es solo... No quiero saber los _detalles_. ¿Ya sabes? Quién te gusta, es asunto suyo. Eres un tipo genial y cualquier persona que te interese tiene suerte. Solo hazme un favor y nunca me digas nada sobre tu vida sexual. A menos que involucre a chicas que no están relacionadas conmigo, no quiero saberlo. Sin embargo, honestamente, sal con quien quieras y te apoyaré durante todo el camino—.

—Gracias, Ron. No sabes qué alivio es escuchar eso. Harry supuso que no podía culpar a Ron por su reacción. Ahora que Harry se dio cuenta de que era homosexual, no estaba tan seguro de querer saber nada sobre la vida sexual de Ron. De hecho, sabiendo que la vida sexual de Ron involucraba a Hermione, Harry sospechaba que habría tenido la misma reacción ante Ron teniendo ese tipo de sueño.

—Y, uh, ahora que hemos tenido esta conversación...—Ron se calló, sonrojándose.

—¿Nunca hablaremos de eso otra vez y fingiremos que nunca sucedió? —Harry sonrió a su amigo.

—Sí— respiró Ron aliviado.


	17. Día De San Valentín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor trabajando en un ensayo para Encantamientos, deseando tener que estudiar con Draco, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentaban a su alrededor también trabajando en la tarea. Últimamente, cada vez más a menudo Ginny se había unido a los tres.

Cuando Ron y Hermione tuvieron otra discusión acerca de si revisar el ensayo de alguien contaba como trampa, Harry nuevamente deseó a Draco—¿Cuándo es el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade, de todos modos? —Cuando esta pregunta se encontró con un silencio absoluto, Harry levantó la vista de su ensayo para ver tres caras atónitas.

—Harry, es el día de San Valentín—Hermione se mordió el labio. Ron miró a todos lados menos a Harry y se sonrojó más que su pelo. Ginny rápidamente miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño ante su ensayo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que sería el primer día de San Valentín de Ron y Hermione como pareja—Oh, bueno, parece que Ron y Hermione van a estar ocupados—Él sonrió—¿Qué hay de ti, Gin? ¿Estás viendo a alguien? —.

—Um, no—Dijo Ginny en voz baja. Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Ron y Hermione. Ron todavía se rehusaba a mirar a Harry, pero se veía claramente incómodo. Hermione estaba mirando a Ginny con simpatía. Harry pensó que Ginny acababa de romper con alguien. Se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco fuera de lugar y resolvió dejar de evitar a sus amigos sin importar lo que sucediera.

—Bien entonces. ¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo? Estaré completamente a solas con Ron y Hermione besándome en alguna parte—Harry le dio a Ginny una sonrisa burlona—Podemos sentarnos en Las Tres Escobas y beber cerveza de mantequilla y lamentarnos por el estado de nuestra vida amorosa—.

—Suena divertido, Harry—Ginny le dio una sonrisa brillante.

—A menos que, por supuesto, si prefieres ir a Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié...—Dijo Harry con cara seria. Sabía que Ginny había pasado allí un día de San Valentín y lo odiaba incluso más que a Harry.

—Um, no, está bien, Harry. ¡Las Tres Escobas suena bien! —.

Harry se rió—Vamos, Gin. Podríamos sentarnos y burlarnos de todas las parejas. Podríamos turnarnos para señalar qué miembro de la pareja decidió ir allí y hacer apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo soportará su compañero. Supongo que cuanto más tiempo permanezcan, más tiempo permanecerán juntos—.

Ginny se rió—¿Y qué harías si dijera que sí? —.

—Te llevo a Honeydukes y te compro chocolate y me disculpo sinceramente y te suplico que no me castigues por lo que sea que haya hecho para enojarte—Harry se rió.

—Oh, ¿Chocolate? Definitivamente vale la pena ir a Madame Tudipié—.

—¿Qué pasa si te ofrezco comprarte el doble si aceptas Las Tres escobas? —.

—Hecho—Ambos se rieron. Ron y Hermione solo compartieron una mirada.

Harry volvió a su ensayo y estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos cuando Harry pensó en algo—Espera, ¿El primer viaje a Hogsmeade es el Día de San Valentín? —.

—Sí, Harry. Nosotros dijimos eso—Hermione le dio una mirada extraña.

—Oh, hombre—Harry comenzó a reír. Pronto se estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Los otros tres observaron y se preocuparon. Finalmente Harry se calmó un poco.

—Um, Harry, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó tímidamente Ginny.

—Sí—Jadeó Harry—Solo pensé en algo— _"Draco va a proponer el Día de San Valentín. ¿Cuánto más romántico puede obtener? Me debe un favor por esto”._

* * *

Era una madrugada a mitad de la semana después del fin de semana de Hogsmeade y Harry estaba sentado afuera esperando a Draco. Estaba un poco preocupado por cómo iban las cosas en el Día de San Valentín. Draco no actuó diferente cuando Harry lo había visto en las comidas, pero siendo un Slytherin, eso no significaba nada. Al oír pasos, Harry se giró.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue tu día de San Valentín? —Harry sonrió cuando Draco se sonrojó—Así de bueno, ¿eh? —Harry se rió.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día de San Valentín, Potter? —.

—No estuvo mal—Harry se encogió de hombros—Me senté en Las Tres Escobas con Ginny y hablamos sobre Quidditch. Fue el mejor día de San Valentín que he tenido en realidad—.

—... Eso es patético, Potter—.

—Sí, bueno, no todos tenemos novios calientes. De hecho, algunos de nosotros hemos descubierto recientemente que la habitación oscura en la que nos hemos encerrado es un armario—Draco resopló—Entonces, ¿Vas a decirme? —.

—¿Decirte qué? —.

—¡Draco! —.

—Aceptó, por supuesto—Draco sonrió. Luego frunció el ceño—Sin embargo, debo decirte, Potter, que no me importaba que mi nuevo prometido se sentara repentinamente en la cama y gritara tu nombre, especialmente cuando estaba casi dormido—.

—¿Qué? —Las cejas de Harry se levantaron sorprendidas.

—Dime, Potter. ¿Por qué insistió en que estás invitado a la boda? —Draco miró a Harry. Harry se rió.

**_Flashback_ **

Harry caminó por un pasillo al azar. Él estaba dando otro paseo. Sus amigos lo perseguían sin piedad tratando de descubrir de qué se había estado riendo Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que el fin de semana de Hogsmeade era el día de San Valentín. No les llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que él sabía algo, pero hasta ahora ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que era.

Harry escuchó una puerta abrirse y levantó la vista. Vio a Zabini salir de un salón de clases y mirar alrededor. Antes de ver a Harry, Harry dio un paso atrás en un hueco. Él estaba curioso.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall vino caminando por el pasillo. Vio a Zabini y pareció apuntarle a él con toda la fuerza de su desaprobación. (Un arma bastante fuerte.)—¡Sr. Zabini! ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi clase? ¿Y cómo pasaste por mis protecciones? —.

Zabini no respondió de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera encontrar una excusa convincente, Harry salió del hueco y fingió que aún no había visto a la profesora McGonagall. Abrió el libro que había estado cargando, volvió los ojos a la página y frunció el ceño. Ninguno de los dos lo notó hasta que comenzó a hablar—Zabini, encontré...—Se detuvo mientras miraba hacia arriba y fingía ver a la Profesora McGonagall—¿Profesora? ¿Hay algo mal? —.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sr. Potter? —.

—Bueno, profesora...—Harry miró a Zabini. Esperaba que sus habilidades de actuación de Slytherin se mantuvieran—Solo estaba, eh, estudiando con Zabini. Dejé caer mi libro y volví para buscarlo—.

—¿Usted y el Sr. Zabini estaban estudiando? ¿Juntos? —McGonagall arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Bueno, recuerda que le dije que había empezado a estudiar con alguien nuevo...—Harry se calló de nuevo.

—Ya veo—Su tono decía que claramente **no** lo creía, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo—¿Y cuánto tiempo han estado ustedes dos en este corredor? —.

—Oh, no mucho, Profesora. Solo nos detuvimos cuando noté que había dejado caer mi libro en algún lado. Zabini me estaba ayudando a buscarlo—.

—Ya veo. ¿Viste a alguien más en el pasillo? —.

—No, profesora—.

—Hm. Bueno, no se queden mucho afuera. Pronto será el toque de queda—Con eso, ella se fue por el pasillo.

Una vez que ella se fue, Harry sonrió a Zabini y cerró su libro. Zabini lo miró con recelo—Gracias, Potter—.

—No hay problema. Solo asegúrate de que me inviten a la boda—Harry le dio otra sonrisa y luego se dio vuelta y se alejó.

—¿Qué boda?... Oye, Potter, ¿Qué boda?... Maldito seas, Potter, ¿¡QUÉ BODA!? —La única señal que Harry dio fue que levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

**_Fin de Flashback_ **

Draco lo miró y luego negó con la cabeza—Hay momentos en los que creo que deberías haberte clasificado en Slytherin—Harry solo sonrió—Supongo que esto significa que estás invitado a mi boda—Draco miró a Harry.

—Entonces, tu prometido gritó mi nombre en la cama, ¿eh? —Sonrió Harry.


	18. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry entró en la habitación y se detuvo. La vista frente a él era tan fascinante que Harry estaba seguro de que Voldemort podría estar parado en la misma habitación vistiendo un leotardo rosado, un tutú y una tiara, y Harry aún estaría mirando lo que estaba frente a él. Cuando el hombre medio desnudo ( _el hermoso hombre medio desnudo_ ) se movió, sus músculos se flexionaron. Harry estaba a punto de babear. El hombre era delgado, pero musculoso. Había una gran cantidad de fuerza en ese cuerpo enjuto.

Harry observó, embelesado, los movimientos suaves y gráciles. Incluso las manchas de lo que parecía hollín no podían restar valor a la belleza masculina que tenía delante. Mientras miraba al hombre, se llevó un paño mojado al hombro y se limpió un poco el hollín. Mientras el agua corría por el cofre bien definido, Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando se detuvo por la pretina de los pantalones negros del hombre, Harry se decepcionó. Recorrió las largas piernas con los ojos antes de volver a levantar la mirada.

Fue en este punto que Harry se dio cuenta de por quién estaba babeando. Antes de que la idea pudiera registrarse completamente en la mente atónita de Harry, Harry completó su evaluación visual. Y luego, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

_“Oh mierda, oh mierda, ¡Oh mierda! ¡Me puse duro por **Snape**!”_

Harry tuvo que admitir, con su cabello recogido hacia atrás, Snape era un hombre bastante atractivo. Oh, él no era realmente muy guapo; sus rasgos eran un poco duros para eso, pero era innegablemente **_sexy_**. Los ojos de Harry se movieron para seguir la mano limpiando el hollín de su cuerpo. _“¡Esas manos!”_ Harry casi gimió. _“Son absolutamente **pecaminosas** ”._

Finalmente limpio, Snape se puso una camisa de vestir. Afortunadamente, aún no había notado a Harry. Parecía preocupado. Harry vio decepcionado como el hermoso cuerpo desaparecía de la vista.

 _“¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Que estoy pensando!?”_ Sin la vista digna de baba para distraerlo, el pánico de Harry regresó con toda su fuerza. _“¡Tengo que salir de aquí!”_ Como Harry había olvidado por qué estaba allí para empezar, no veía razón para quedarse y tenía todos los motivos para irse. Se giró hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera escapar...

—Señor. Potter. ¿Qué le trae a mi oficina? _—“Dios, su voz siempre ha sido tan... tan... tan **seductora** ”._

—Um, yo, eh—Harry no podía pensar en nada más que en lo sexy que se veía su profesor de pociones sin una camisa puesta y la necesidad de irse.

—¿Sí, Sr. Potter? —“ _Oh, ¿Qué tan jodido es que incluso estoy excitado por el hecho de que él es un poco bastardo?”._

—Volveré más tarde—Harry prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera pasar por ella, sin embargo, se cerró de golpe.

—Ahora mismo está bien, Sr. Potter—La voz de Snape era un ronroneo oscuro. Incluso el leve borde malicioso lo hacía más atractivo de alguna manera.

—En serio, puedo volver. Más tarde—“ _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!”_ Harry se negó a volverse para mirar a su profesor.

—¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti y el Sr. Malfoy? —Harry saltó cuando la voz de Snape salió justo detrás de él. ¿Qué había dicho? _“Malfoy. Oh sí. Todo esto es culpa de ese bastardo. Si todavía estuviera en la negación de ser homosexual, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo sexy que es Snape”._

—¿Señor Potter? —.

Harry se aclaró la garganta—¿Sí? —.

Snape se movió frente a Harry de repente y lanzó Legeremens. Harry se sorprendió por la jugada, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Harry pudo usar Oclumancia para mantener a Snape fuera de su mente.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en estado de shock por un momento. Snape fue el primero en recuperarse, probablemente porque su mente no había sido revuelta por la visión de un hombre hermoso, medio desnudo—Bien, Sr. Potter. Veo que te las arreglaste para aprender algo de nuestras lecciones después de todo—.

—Sí, eres un gran maestro. Realmente tengo que irme ahora. Voy a llegar tarde—Dijo Harry desesperadamente.

Snape se quedó allí, aturdido una vez más. Harry aprovechó su distracción para dirigirse a la puerta. Se sintió aliviado al descubrir que no estaba bloqueada. Se apresuró y corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras de las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo. A él no le importaba en absoluto si alguien lo veía.

Sin pensar realmente en ello, Harry se dirigió al lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con Draco. Aparentemente, Harry había estado admirando a su profesor más de lo que se había dado cuenta porque Draco ya estaba allí. Al ver a Draco, la mente revuelta de Harry se aferró a la idea que había tenido en la oficina de Snape.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Bastardo! —Draco levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre. Su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa por la forma en que Harry se había dirigido a él—¡Esto es tu culpa! —.

—¿Qué diablos hice? —.

Harry hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que él era el responsable de ayudarlo a dominar Oclumancia, lo que lo hizo indirectamente responsable por el hecho de que Snape no sabía que Harry había estado babeando por él. Harry cambió de opinión. Este era un maravilloso, maravilloso hombre—¡Oh, Dios mío, Draco! —Harry impulsivamente se arrojó al otro chico y lo abrazó—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —.

—¡Potter! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Has perdido la cabeza! —Luchó por liberarse del abrazo de Harry.

Harry lo dejó ir—Lo siento—.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Potter? Primero me ofendes, luego te arrojas sobre mí y...—.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Mi única excusa es que acabo de tener un encuentro extremadamente impactante. Mi cerebro está un poco confundido en este momento—.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Y qué es mi culpa? —.

—Lo siento, Draco. Acabo de tener una crisis gay y es tu culpa que me diera cuenta de que soy homosexual, y de alguna manera te culpé por ella—.

—Una. Crisis. Gay—.

—Sí. Y fue bastante intensa—.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio cuando Draco solo miró a Harry y Harry trató de calmarse—¿Vas a explicar eso de una manera que tenga sentido? —.

—Solo... noté algo que nunca antes había notado—.

Draco estudió a Harry. Harry se inquietó e intentó pensar qué más sería seguro decir. De repente, una expresión de comprensión apareció en la cara de Draco—Acabas de notar que te atrae alguien—.

Harry se sonrojó—Uh, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —.

—Si nada más, ese sonrojo te delata. Todavía un poco de Gryffindor después de todo—Draco sonrió—Entonces, ¿Quién es? Por lo que dijiste, tengo la sensación de que es alguien a quien conoces desde hace un tiempo—Harry trató de luchar, pero sabía que se estaba sonrojando aún más—Lo es, entonces. Así que, veamos... ¡Oh, tienes ganas de Weasley! —.

—¡No es Ron! Eww. Si Ginny es como una hermana para mí, Ron es como un hermano—.

—Eww tienes razón. ¡Pero admites que entonces te sientes atraído por alguien! —.

—Bien, bien. Admito que me he dado cuenta de que me siento atraído por alguien—.

—¿Bien? —.

—¿Bien qué? —.

—¿Quién es él? — Preguntó Draco con impaciencia.

—Oh no. No lo estoy diciendo—Harry negó con la cabeza para enfatizar.

—¿Qué? ¡Te dije sobre Blaise! —.

—Sí, pero todavía estoy en estado de shock. Dame algo de tiempo—

—Muy bien... quiero saber la próxima vez que nos veamos—.

—…Tal vez—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con tal vez? —.

—¿Por qué no continuamos con esta discusión la próxima vez? —.

—Bien—Draco se enfurruñó.

* * *

Esa noche en la cama, Harry consideró la posición en la que se encontraba. Harry sospechaba, tenía mucho miedo, de que no era lo suficientemente afortunado para que fuera simple, meramente lujuria por su profesor de Pociones. No, Harry sospechaba que los impactantes eventos de hoy eran simplemente la revelación de una condición que había ocurrido lentamente y crecido con el tiempo. Luego de reflexionar, se dio cuenta de que había señales, muchas de ellas, que había pasado por alto o ignorado.

Al tratar de ver su dilema desde un ángulo diferente, decidió sacar a la luz sus sospechas: ¿Estaba enamorado de Snape? Considerando cuidadosamente, la mejor respuesta que Harry pudo haber obtenido fue: tal vez. Él decidió volver a esa pregunta. ¿Quería estar enamorado de Snape? Después de pensarlo, Harry decidió que si era amor no _tendría_ otra opción en el asunto, por lo que esa pregunta era bastante irrelevante. Entonces, ¿Qué quería Harry? Harry admiró brevemente el recuerdo de un medio desnudo de Snape antes de darle la espalda a esa línea de pensamiento. Pensando seriamente en la pregunta, Harry decidió que lo que quería era una oportunidad. Quería una oportunidad de ver qué había, si es que había algo, entre ellos.

Harry lo consideró por un largo momento. No sería fácil y tenía el potencial de terminar muy mal para Harry. Pero Harry no era ajeno a la decepción, la humillación o el dolor, tanto mental como físico. No disfrutaba particularmente con ninguno de ellos, pero estaba familiarizado, sabía que podía manejarlo si las cosas no funcionaban para él.

Harry solo tendría diecisiete años, pero había pasado por tantas cosas en su vida que sentía que podía considerarse maduro. Además, tenía potencial para ser muy bueno para Harry. Él decidió que valía la pena el riesgo.

Harry definitivamente tendría que hacer la persecución, al menos al principio. También estaba en desventaja debido a su inexperiencia. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, al menos nada que Harry pudiera considerar. Suponía que podría obtener ayuda de Draco...

Esa noche, Harry comenzó a trabajar en un tipo de plan muy diferente.


	19. Cambios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Si había una cosa que Harry sabía con certeza sobre su nuevo interés en su profesor, era que no podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera demasiado pronto. Solo causaría más problemas y Harry estaba seguro de que tenía suficiente para superar en su búsqueda de su profesor de Pociones. Con este pensamiento en mente, Harry decidió que la única forma en que podría sobrevivir a su clase de Pociones era concentrarse estrictamente en las pociones con exclusión de todo lo demás. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo sorprendiera comiéndose con los ojos al Maestro de Pociones.

Harry también se dio cuenta de que si iba a tener alguna esperanza con Snape, tendría que mantener su nivel de habilidad recién demostrado en Pociones. Snape era ciertamente el tipo de hombre para apreciar la inteligencia y ¿Qué mejor manera para que Harry pruebe que es inteligente que tener éxito en Pociones, el tema de Snape?

La primera clase de Pociones después de la visita de Harry a la oficina de Snape, Harry se dio cuenta de que olvidó tomar una cosa en cuenta: días de conferencias. ¿Cómo _iba_ a sobrevivir cuando tuviera que escuchar esa voz rica y oscura durante todo el período de clase, especialmente cuando Pociones siempre era un período de doble clase?

Harry bajó la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en lo que decía esa voz y no pensar en qué tipo de cosas le gustaría escuchar con esa voz. Cuando terminó la clase, Harry empacó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue. Mientras subía las escaleras dejando las mazmorras, Ron señaló que él no era el único en darse cuenta de que Harry estaba actuando de forma un poco diferente.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —.

—Si estoy bien. ¿Por qué? —.

—Bueno, estabas actuando un poco extraño en Pociones—.

—¿Extraño cómo? —.

—Me ignoraste en toda la clase. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que siquiera hayas notado que te estaba hablando. Y estabas escribiendo como Hermione si un profesor le dijera que habría un examen para poder repetir una conferencia palabra por palabra. Yo no fui el único en notarlo tampoco. Tanto Malfoy como Snape te daban miradas extrañas—.

—¿Qué tipo de miradas? —.

—Malfoy miraba, no sé, exasperado a veces y, esta vez realmente me asustó, algo así como... _orgulloso_ —Ron se estremeció.

—Uh, si tú lo dices, Ron. ¿Qué con Snape? —Harry trató de mantener el interés fuera de su voz.

—No estoy seguro de cómo describirlo. En un momento pensé que era como si te estuviera mirando para convertirte en ingredientes de pociones. Él te estaba mirando fijamente. Más tarde en clase, parecía que podría atacarte. Quiero decir que incluso me moví un poco por si acaso te seguía y se abalanzaba sobre ti—.

—Gracias, Ron—Dijo Harry secamente. _“Probablemente estaba tratando de descubrir qué es lo que le estaba ocultando y se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía obligarlo a salir de mi ahora que domino la Oclumancia”._

* * *

—Oye, Draco—Harry se movió nerviosamente. Quería pedir la ayuda de Draco, pero no estaba seguro de confesar que estaba interesado en Snape.

—Está bien, Potter. Si no quieres contarme, no tienes que hacerlo—Harry suspiro de alivio. Demasiado pronto como sucedió—Voy a adivinar—.

Harry gimió—Vamos, Draco...—.

—Entonces, hemos establecido que no es Weasley—.

—Draco, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decirte, incluso si lo adivinas correctamente? —.

—Sencillo. Cada vez que adivine y tenga alguna duda sobre su respuesta, comenzaré a describirlos a los dos en varias posiciones. Eres suficientemente Gryffindor para todavía sonrojarte cuando lo hago bien. Si me equivoco, es probable que obtengas ese aspecto que obtuviste cuando sugerí que te gustaba Weasley—.

—¿Qué pasa si no digo nada en absoluto? —.

—Las descripciones se vuelven más gráficas y detalladas. Solo para advertirte, tengo una muy buena imaginación—Draco sonrió.

Harry lo miró horrorizado. _“Él lo haría, él también lo haría”_ —¿Qué pasa si no adivinas a la persona adecuada? —.

—Comienzo a adivinar sobre temas más amplios. Como el color del pelo y el año escolar, cosas así. Ahora, por dónde empezar...—.

 _“Bueno, no es como si alguna vez adivinara que es Snape, así que debería estar a salvo”_ —Está bien, adelante—Harry suspiró con resignación.

—¿Finnigan? —.

—No—.

—Hmm. ¿Thomas? —.

—No—.

Pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos con Draco repasando a cada chico que podía nombrar, empezando por los Gryffindors. Draco se sentía cada vez más frustrado. Pasó a otros años y finalmente a otras casas e incluso a otros años en otras casas.

—Crabbe?... ¿Goyle?... ¿Nott?... ¿Boot?... ¿Corner?... ¿Goldstein? —Harry seguía negando con la cabeza. Se sentía cada vez más relajado mientras Draco lanzaba candidato tras candidato. Finalmente, Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry—Bien, es así—Draco se enfurruñó.

Entonces, de repente, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro—Dumbledore? —.

—Eww. Eso es desagradable, Draco—.

—¿Profesora McGonagall? —

—¡McGonagall ni siquiera es un hombre! —Harry estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Si Draco continuara así, en realidad iba a adivinar correctamente.

—Hm. Entonces, ¿Qué tal... Profesor Snape? —La malvada sonrisa de Draco se derritió de su rostro mientras veía a Harry sonrojarse. Él pareció aturdido, luego horrorizado—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Quieres al _Profesor Snape_? Eso es… eso es… en realidad ni siquiera puedo pensar en las palabras...—.

—Oye, eres un Slytherin. ¡Pensé que te gustaba Snape! —.

—Disfruto su clase, sí. Incluso me gusta como profesor, ¡pero nunca quisiera follarmelo! —.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Harry preguntó a la defensiva.

—Él es… él...—.

—Draco, ¿Alguna vez ves lo que tiene debajo de esas túnicas? Mmm—.

—¿¡Lo has visto desnudo!? —Draco chilló. Esta era una ocasión capaz de superar la impecable crianza de Malfoy.

—No completamente, no. Entré en su oficina un día y él solo llevaba pantalones. Parecía que un caldero explotó o algo así. Y déjame asegurarte que el hombre está _caliente_ —.

—Potter, tú... ¡Pero pensé que lo odiabas! —.

—Sí, bueno, la gente diría lo mismo de nosotros si alguna vez se enteraran de que somos amigos—.

—¡Potter, no somos amigos! ¿Tu locura _no_ tiene límites? —.

—Te das cuenta de que te he estado llamando por tu nombre por un tiempo, ¿Verdad? Incluso estoy invitado a tu boda—.

—Oh, cállate, Potter—.

—Sabes, Draco, puedes llamarme Harry. Solo cuando estamos solos, si te hace sentir mejor—Draco lo ignoró—Entonces, ¿Esto significa que no me ayudarás? —.

—¿Ayudarte con qué? —Harry rodó los ojos.

—Ayudarme a conseguir a Snape, por supuesto—Draco lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, que probablemente era lo que estaba pensando—Bueno, ¿A quién más voy a preguntar? Nadie más sabe que soy gay—.

—Vas en serio—.

—Completamente. Así que ¿Ayúdame? —.

—Bueno, normalmente diría que el primer paso es determinar su nivel de interés en una escala del cero a diez—Dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué tan lejos en los números negativos puedo estar? —.

* * *

Más tarde esa semana, Harry bajó a las mazmorras. Después de clase, Snape le había ordenado a Harry que fuera a su oficina durante el horario de oficina. Harry estaba nervioso. Snape tal vez no sea capaz de leer su mente ahora, pero todo en lo que Harry podía pensar mientras bajaba las escaleras era lo idiota que se había hecho frente a Cho. En el lado positivo, Harry pensó que la opinión de Snape sobre él probablemente no podría empeorar. Harry solo esperaba que no revelara su interés.

Al llegar a la oficina de Snape, Harry decidió llamar esta vez—Pase, Sr. Potter—Harry se estremeció al oír esa voz oscura.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró. Se detuvo justo adentro, aturdido por lo que vieron sus ojos. Snape aprovechó su sorpresa para cerrar la puerta y colocar encantos de bloqueo y silenciamiento en la puerta, unos mucho más fuertes que los que Harry conocía—Tome asiento—.

Harry miró a Snape y luego a la acogedora escena que estaba frente al fuego. Había dos sillas de aspecto muy cómodo, colocadas en ángulo para que la persona que estaba sentada en ellas pudiera ver fácilmente tanto al fuego como al ocupante de la otra silla, con una pequeña mesa entre ellas. Sobre la mesa estaba todo lo necesario para una buena taza de té. Snape estaba parado a su lado, esperando. Harry finalmente se movió hacia adelante y tomó asiento.

—¿Que...? —Harry se aclaró la garganta e intentó nuevamente—¿Qué es esto? —.

—Señor Potter, antes de tu dominio de Oclumancia fue necesario fomentar una cierta cantidad de antipatía por mí. Fue bastante arriesgado informarte sobre mi papel como espía. De hecho, ese conocimiento requirió mayores esfuerzos de mi parte para convencerte de que soy intolerable. De esa manera, si el Señor Oscuro lograba acceder a su mente, los pensamientos que encontraría de mí probablemente serían pensamientos de su aversión hacia mí, ya que eran mucho más numerosos e intensos que el conocimiento que tiene de mí como espía—.

Harry admiró el fuego jugando en la cara de Snape mientras hablaba. _“El hombre realmente es sexy”_ —Entonces, ahora que no hay peligro de que Voldemort tenga acceso a mi mente... ¿té? —.

Snape se burló. Fue una burla bastante domesticada para él, pero honestamente Harry se sintió aliviado. Al igual que disfrutaba el combate verbal en el que él y Draco participaban, le gustaba que Snape fuera un poco bastardo—Tienes que agradecer a Albus por esto. Él fue más insistente. Parece sentir que cualquier discusión prolongada merece ser acompañada con té—Snape les sirvió una taza de té a los dos. Después de que había agregado leche y azúcar para satisfacer sus gustos, Snape tomó un sorbo antes de continuar—Tenemos mucho para discutir esta noche—.

Harry solo asintió. Snape levantó su ceja—Estás bastante tranquilo esta noche, un estado raro para ti, Potter—.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido para ser honesto. Nunca espere que pudieras ser...—.

—¿Agradable? —Sonrió Snape.

—Muchas más como "menos que bastardo"—Dijo Harry con calma y luego tomó un sorbo de té.


	20. Té

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Dijo que teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿por dónde empezamos? —Harry tomó otro sorbo de té. De hecho, estaba tranquilo. Solo esperaba que fuera solo té. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba tomando el té con un astuto Maestro de Pociones Slytherin, no había forma de decir qué clase de poción Snape podría haber metido en el té de Harry.

—Creo que sería mejor comenzar cubriendo parte de lo que se espera cuando Albus encuentre un sitio de creación—.

—Cierto. El giratiempo, el método de viaje y cómo nos reuniremos para irnos son puntos importantes que espero que planee cubrir—.

Snape miró a Harry sorprendido—Debo admitir, Potter, que me has sorprendido tranquilamente desde las vacaciones de Navidad. Puedo tener dificultades para adaptarme a esta nueva visión de tu inteligencia—.

—¿Es esa su manera amable de decir que está dispuesto a considerar que puedo no ser tan tonto como siempre pensó? — Preguntó Harry, divertido. Había descubierto que era mucho más tolerante con la personalidad aguda de Snape recientemente. Se preguntó si debería preocuparse por lo que debía decir eso sobre él acerca de que le gustaba cuando el hombre que le interesaba era un bastardo con él.

—Considere un cumplido que no he verificado el uso de multijugos. Esta en lo correcto. Tenía la intención de cubrir esos temas y algunos otros—Snape tomó un sorbo de té—El giratiempo que Albus pudo adquirir—Harry bufó y Snape sonrió—Bastante. En cualquier caso, utilizaremos un cambio de horario muy inusual. Puede pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo, desde una hora hasta un mes, en incrementos de una hora, doce horas, veinticuatro horas, una semana, dos semanas y un mes—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Espera, ¿Eso significa que esas son las únicas opciones o puedes combinarlas? Quiero decir, por ejemplo, tres semanas, ¿puedes pasar una semana y luego dos semanas o tienes que usar tres giros de una semana cada vez? —.

—Se puede usar una combinación, que es útil si necesitamos usar el giratiempo rápidamente. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que hace que este giratiempo sea tan especial. Este giratiempo tiene una capacidad única para crear espacios de tiempo localizado—.

—¿Espacios de tiempo localizado? —.

—Sí. En las circunstancias adecuadas, en lugar de simplemente girar el tiempo, crea un espacio de tiempo alterado. Recuerde, es una propiedad de los que le dan vueltas al tiempo que solo se pueden usar una vez en un período de tiempo dado. Es decir, una persona solo puede estar en _dos_ lugares a la vez, viviendo durante el período de tiempo dado una vez usualmente y una vez mediante el uso de un giratiempo. Con este giratiempo, una vez que hayamos retrocedido el tiempo y nos encontremos en un espacio cerrado, podremos experimentar el tiempo a una velocidad diferente a la que está fuera del espacio de tiempo—.

>> Por ejemplo, encontramos un sitio de creación y está, por ejemplo, en una habitación secreta en la parte trasera de una tienda muy concurrida en un edificio que alguna vez pudo haber sido una residencia privada. Podemos acceder a la trastienda, pero estamos presionados por la necesidad de evitar que otros conozcan nuestro negocio. Una vez que estamos dentro de la sala y la sala este cerrada, podemos usar el cambio de tiempo para, de hecho, otorgarnos más tiempo. El efecto es similar a tener tiempo lento para el resto del mundo o tiempo acelerado para aquellos en el área afectada—.

>> Se pueden usar numerosos hechizos para evitar que otros descubran nuestras actividades, pero entonces existe el riesgo de que uno de los hechizos que elijamos utilizar active una protección o un conjunto de protecciones similar implementado por Voldemort. Esta es la razón por la cual Albus estaba tan decidido a adquirir este particular giratiempo. Encontró, en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes, que el Señor Oscuro probablemente creó los horrocruxes en áreas pobladas casi en su totalidad por muggles. Esto le da la protección adicional de una bruja o mago accidentalmente tropezando con un sitio de creación. También le permitió establecer varias salas que se centran en el uso de la magia personal dentro de una distancia determinada. Todo es bastante complicado, pero básicamente debemos tener mucho cuidado al realizar hechizos. El giratiempo como un objeto mágico es una de las pocas excepciones a este tipo de protecciones. Una vez dentro del espacio de tiempo, tendremos el tiempo y la privacidad para trabajar en el desmantelamiento de esas protecciones. Tendremos que tener cuidado con los hechizos que utilizamos para obtener acceso al sitio. Sería aconsejable evitar el uso de los hechizos más comunes—.

—¡Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado! —Harry gimió y se pasó una mano por la frente. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de cómo explicar más...—.

—No, yo entiendo. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quise decir por qué tiene que ser tan difícil. No puedo simplemente encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes, no. Debo encontrar un objeto específico, para cada horrocrux, para destruir el horrocrux. No puedo encontrar ese objeto, oh no. Tenemos que encontrar el sitio de creación para descubrir qué objeto estamos buscando. No puedo ir al sitio de creación y encontrar una forma de evitar las trampas y la magia oscura, no-oh. Debo esquivar muggles y evitar hacerme notar sin utilizar magia, excepto este extraordinario giratiempo especial, y luego _preocuparme_ por las trampas y magia oscura. ¿Por qué el bastardo no puede hacerle un favor al mundo y ser atropellado por un autobús o algo así? —.

—¿Has terminado? —Snape le dio a Harry una de esas miradas de cejas levantadas.

—No, por lo que sé, Voldemort no ha tenido la decencia de saltar delante de ningún autobús, así que parece que todavía tengo que matar al bastardo—Harry decidió probar suerte con ese talento de Slytherin y le dio a Snape SU mirada de ceja levantada, haciendo que Snape se atragantara con el té que había estado bebiendo en ese momento. Harry decidió continuar practicando sus habilidades de Slytherin y sonrió en lugar de reírse.

Snape rápidamente convocó un pañuelo y miró la sonrisa de Harry—Ahora que hemos cubierto el tema del giratiempo, tal vez desee discutir cómo vamos a viajar—Dijo Snape con malicia. Harry agitó su mano, haciendo un gesto para que Snape continuara, haciendo que Snape mirara aún más fuerte—Cuando Albus haya encontrado la ubicación de un sitio de creación, se te dará detención. Vendrás a mi oficina, no a la clase. Una vez que llegue, colocaré los encantamientos apropiados en la puerta y tomaremos el traslador que Albus arreglara para nosotros. Nos llevará tan cerca del sitio de creación como sea posible. Recuerde, es muy probable que los sitios se encuentren en áreas muy pobladas por muggles, por lo que es posible que no lleguemos tan cerca de nuestro destino. Albus nos brindará la mayor cantidad de información posible para ayudarnos a ubicar el sitio de creación. Buscamos, encontramos el sitio, buscamos la información que necesitamos y usamos el traslador para regresar—.

—¡Finalmente algo sencillo y simple! —Harry suspiró. Miró hacia su taza de té vacía.

—¿Más té? —Snape levantó la tetera.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa—Sí, por favor—Snape llenó la taza de Harry y Harry agregó leche y azúcar. Después de tomar un sorbo de su té, Harry dijo—Dime que el siguiente tema es algo menos complicado—.

—¿Podría hablar de lo que está pasando entre usted y el señor Malfoy? —.

—Aún sobre eso, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres hablar en particular sobre tu vida privada? —.

Snape simplemente levantó una ceja y tomó un sorbo de su segunda taza de té. El resto del tiempo que pasaron juntos los dos lo pasaron en silencio.

Mientras Harry subía las escaleras de las mazmorras, consideró la pequeña visita interesante que acababa de compartir con Snape. Harry pensó que en realidad había sido bastante agradable. Y Snape no lo odiaba. Una sorpresa muy bienvenida. _“Es bastante triste cuando el cero interés es una mejora. Pero... ¡Con un poco de esfuerzo de mi parte tal vez pueda crear cierto interés!”_ Harry subió las escaleras en un estado de ánimo mucho más alegre que con el que las había bajado antes en la noche.

* * *

En la biblioteca, después de la cena, unos días después, Harry se sentó y miró las pilas de libros que había reunido y se preguntó por dónde empezar—¿Harry? —Harry se giró para mirar a Hermione que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca.

—Oye, Hermione. ¿Vienes a trabajar en un ensayo? —.

—No, vine a buscar algunos libros más para agregar a mi regalo de Navidad que me compraste. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella miró los títulos de los libros que Harry había seleccionado—¿Por qué estás mirando libros sobre Hogwarts? —Preguntó en confusión.

—Bueno, quería saber algo, pero realmente no sé por dónde empezar—.

—Oh, tal vez puedo ayudarte. Ya leí la mayoría de los libros que tienes aquí. ¿Qué quieres saber? —.

Harry vaciló. Tener la ayuda de Hermione sería una bendición, pero no quería revelar nada—Um, estaba buscando algunas de las políticas de la escuela. Ya sabes, como un código de conducta o algo así. Pero, para los maestros también—.

—¿Por qué querrías encontrar algo así? —

—Curiosidad—Harry se encogió de hombros—Necesito un descanso de todas las lecturas requeridas y he leído todo lo que puedo decir sobre Oclumancia. Pensé que sería divertido revisar un código de conducta para los maestros de Hogwarts—.

Hermione, que afortunadamente también sufría de una gran curiosidad natural, aceptó esto y se lanzó a ayudar a Harry a encontrar lo que estaba buscando—Sabes, Harry, creo que agregaré este a mi libro. Tienes razón, debería ser interesante—Ella realizó un hechizo rápido y luego le entregó el libro a Harry.

—Gracias, Hermione. No creo haberlo encontrado sin ti—Harry se sentó en el escritorio despejado y se dispuso a leer. Hermione decidió unirse a él y usó su pseudo-libro para leer ella misma el código de conducta.

Para evitar que Hermione sospechara, Harry miró el índice y hojeó el libro para leer algunos hechos interesantes antes de buscar lo que realmente quería saber. Una vez que Harry lo encontró y leyó el pasaje que estaba buscando, tuvo que usar todas sus habilidades de actuación de Slytherin para ocultar su alegría a Hermione. Leyó algunos pasajes más para evitar que a Hermione le diera curiosidad antes de guardar el libro. Mientras Hermione y él regresaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry apenas podía contenerse de saltar de arriba hacia abajo.

 

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ **
> 
> **_Código de Conducta del Profesorado_ **
> 
> **_Pg. 273_ **
> 
> **_Relaciones Profesor/Estudiante_ **
> 
> **_Sección 12.8_ **
> 
> _Han surgido situaciones en el pasado que requieren la creación de políticas escolares sobre las relaciones amorosas entre un estudiante y un profesor en esta escuela. Se ha decidido que una vez que un estudiante ha llegado a la edad adulta, la escuela no tiene derecho a imponer restricciones a las relaciones que el alumno forme. Los profesores de esta escuela tienen un alto nivel de integridad y responsabilidad personal. Si no se puede confiar en que un profesor sea imparcial en sus prácticas de calificación, sin importar las circunstancias, él o ella no deberían ser empleados de esta escuela. Teniendo en cuenta estos puntos, se ha decidido que, bajo las siguientes pautas, se permite una relación romántica entre un estudiante y un profesor de esta institución:_
> 
>   1. _Si un estudiante está en una clase dictada por el profesor con el que está en una relación romántica, ese alumno debe mantener un nivel de conocimiento sobre esa materia suficiente para aprobar un examen que cubra todos los materiales cubiertos hasta el momento en su escolaridad. Además, al entrar en dicha relación romántica, acuerda someterse a exámenes aleatorios, tanto escritos como orales, por parte de una parte neutral que cubra el tema._
>   2. _Si un profesor entra en una relación romántica con un alumno de su clase, ese profesor debe estar dispuesto a permitir al azar que un tercero neutral revise todas las tareas calificadas de toda la clase en las que el estudiante en dicha relación romántica es un parte. Esto es para tener en cuenta cualquier diferencia en las prácticas de calificación entre el profesor y el tercero neutral._
>   3. _Tanto el profesor como el estudiante en una relación romántica deben mantener una cantidad respetable de discreción con respecto a la relación._
>   4. _A un profesor y un alumno se les permite exactamente una advertencia antes de que se les pida que terminen la relación o se vean obligados a abandonar esta institución._
> 

> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry decidió que, considerando cuántos había, incluso un obstáculo menos en su búsqueda de su profesor era algo para celebrar. Abandonó su tarea y pasó la noche en la sala común con los otros chicos de Gryffindor de su año.

 


	21. Compras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry’s Archivist

La próxima clase de Pociones, Snape ya no estaba en el aula cuando se suponía que la clase debía comenzar. Como odiaba cuando los estudiantes llegaban tarde y solían arrestar a los recién llegados, cada estudiante ya estaba presente cuando Snape entró, absolutamente furioso. Desafortunadamente, Harry había estado hablando cuando Snape entró. Estaba tratando de explicarle a Ron parte de la clase anterior—La clase ha comenzado, Sr. Potter. Diez puntos de Gryffindor y detención esta tarde—Snape movió su varita hacia la pizarra y apareció una lista de instrucciones—Tienes hasta el final de la clase para producir esta poción. Empiecen—.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a este tratamiento por parte de Snape, pero esta vez esperaba tener un té o tal vez un pequeño viaje para compensarlo. El resto del período de clase se pasó en completo silencio.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Harry llegó a la oficina de Snape, había el mismo arreglo acogedor para el té que la última vez que Harry había estado allí. Esta vez, sin embargo, no fue recibido por un cortés Snape—¡Potter! ¿Vas a pararte en la entrada toda la noche o vas a entrar? —.

Harry cerró la puerta y vio como Snape colocaba los amuletos. Cuando Snape se giró para caminar hacia el fuego, Harry dijo—Es difícil para ti, ¿no es así?, ¿dejar de lado todo el “ser un completo bastardo para Potter”? —.

—Quizás soy simplemente tan intolerable como siempre creíste—.

—Desafortunadamente para ti es demasiado tarde para que me convenzas de eso, así que también puedes guardar tu energía para otras cosas—Harry se sentó tranquilamente y sirvió dos tazas de té. Sin siquiera preguntar, arregló uno como le gustaba a Snape y se lo entregó—Ahora dime qué pasa, que está mal—.

Snape miró la taza de té que Harry le había preparado por un momento antes de tomar un sorbo y mirar a Harry por un largo momento—Albus me ha dicho que siente que está cerca de encontrar uno de los sitios de creación. Dijo que estaba seguro de que estaba en un área muggle y siente que necesitamos... prepararnos para eso—Los labios de Snape se curvaron.

Harry arqueó las cejas con sorpresa—¿Qué? ¿Preparar cómo? —.

—Ir de compras—Snape pronunció la palabra con la misma sensación de horror y disgusto que podría sentir otra persona ante la sugerencia de que tenían que arrastrarse a través de una alcantarilla—Albus teme que nuestros “armarios” no sean adecuados para mezclarse con los muggles. Este fin de semana tú y yo iremos a comprar ropa muggle—.

Harry lo miró por un momento y luchó contra su risa—¿Espías contra el Señor Oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos y un pequeño viaje de compras te molesta? —.

—Preferiría enfrentar el desagrado del Señor Oscuro—Dijo sombrío Snape.

—Oh vamos. Entonces, pasaremos un par de horas escogiendo algunos conjuntos. No será tan malo—.

—Oh, será tan malo. Albus, en su manera típicamente demasiado entusiasta, ha decidido que solo algunos conjuntos no funcionarán. No, debemos comprar un vestuario completo de ropa y accesorios muggle. Lo más probable es que tome todo el fin de semana para comprar todas las cosas que Albus insiste que necesitamos. Sospecho que se trata más de pasar tiempo con muggles para estar seguros de que nuestro comportamiento no se nota. ¡Como si quisiera llamar la atención sobre mí mismo actuando de manera extraña! —Harry estaba aturdido. Snape estaba haciendo un puchero.  _“Oh Dios mío. ¡Eso es muy lindo! ¡Quién sabía que incluso era capaz de eso!”_  Y entonces sus palabras se registraron y Harry no pudo contener su risa—Bueno, me alegra que encuentre nuestra situación divertida, Sr. Potter. Usted se da cuenta de que esto significa que pasará todas las compras de fin de semana conmigo. Y esto no garantizará el uso del giratiempo—.

—Simplemente te niegas a usar el giratiempo en un intento de hacerme temer este viaje de compras tanto como tú. Bueno, qué mal. No funcionará Realmente no tenía nada importante este fin de semana y definitivamente podría usar ropa nueva—Harry tranquilamente tomó un sorbo de té, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la taza cuando Snape lo miró—Sabes, si se trata de pasar tiempo con muggles, podemos planear pasar un día fuera en su mundo. Es decir, por mucho que me guste la comida de aquí, hay una notable falta de ciertas comidas muggle. Tal vez podamos encontrar algo bueno para el almuerzo—La mirada inocente que le dio a Snape fue pura Gryffindor. Los Slytherins eran buenos en muchas cosas, pero en realidad no son inocentes.

—Potter...—.

—Entonces, ¿qué excusa se supone que debo dar por la perdida, bueno, del fin de semana? Mis amigos notarán que me fui—.

—Diles la verdad—Harry lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—Me molestaste y te castigo haciéndote pasar todo el fin de semana conmigo—Harry soltó un bufido de diversión.  _“¡Qué castigo!”._

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, después de un desayuno temprano, Harry estaba parado en la oficina de Snape quitándose las túnicas que había usado sobre su mejor ropa muggle. Afortunadamente, Harry tenía un atuendo bastante decente que había adquirido en Navidad, un regalo de Hermione. Miró a Snape y negó con la cabeza—Y te preguntas por qué el director insistió en este viaje—.

Snape frunció el ceño—¿Y a qué te refieres con eso, Potter? —.

—Bueno, antes que nada vas a tener que dirigirte a mí por mi nombre mientras estamos afuera. Te verás muy extraño si me llamas “Potter”. Y solo para advertirte, esto significa que planeo llamarte por tu nombre también—Harry tenía toda la intención de aprovecharse desvergonzadamente del viaje de compras de hoy—Segundo, no puedes usar eso. No eres lo suficientemente mayor para usar algo así—Harry arrugó la nariz—Quítate el chaleco, la corbata y el saco—Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se quitó los artículos anticuados. Cuando terminó, Harry se acercó y desabrochó algunos de los botones de su camisa de vestir—Allí, mucho mejor—Se retrasó un momento fingiendo enderezar el cuello de la camisa.

Dando un paso atrás, Harry admiró la imagen que Snape hizo. Vistiendo pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, y con su cuerpo y esa forma grácil en que se mueve, Snape se veía elegante y, no había otra palabra para eso, sexy. Mirándose a sí mismo y esperando que Snape no se diera cuenta, Harry se aclaró la garganta y preguntó—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? —.

—Londres. ¿Si estás listo? —Snape mostró un reloj viejo, pero no particularmente caro.  _“Al menos es algo que podemos llevar sin levantar sospechas”._  Harry comenzó a alcanzar el traslador cuando pensó en algo.

—Espere. Necesito ir a Gringotts. No tengo suficiente dinero para pagar un guardarropa nuevo—Harry frunció el ceño—¿Y cómo vamos a traer todo aquí? Estaremos rodeados de muggles, por lo que no podemos reducir nuestros paquetes—.

—No hay necesidad de ir a Gringotts. Albus decidió que este viaje contaba como un esfuerzo de guerra y proporcionó los fondos—Snape resopló—En cuanto a cómo traeremos nuestras compras con nosotros—Snape le tendió una bolsa de mensajero negra. Harry lo abrió y no se sorprendió al ver que el interior era mucho, mucho más grande que el exterior. Harry se encogió de hombros y se colocó la correa sobre su cabeza—Ahora, ¿podemos irnos? —.

Harry extendió la mano y tocó el reloj y Snape activó el traslador. Harry sintió el extraño tirón en su interior que indicaba el uso del traslador y se habían ido.

Llegaron a Londres en un callejón de una calle principal. Harry tropezó como siempre lo hacía cuando viajaba en traslador y Snape lo agarró por la cintura para evitar que se cayera. El corazón de Harry latió más rápido al sentir esas manos sobre él. Su pregunta salió un poco sin aliento y Harry esperaba que Snape lo atribuyera al viaje y al otoño cercano.

—Entonces, ¿adónde primero? —.

Snape lo soltó y giró hacia la calle principal—Lo que sea que encontremos primero. No estoy familiarizado con esta parte de Londres—.

—Suena bien—.

* * *

—Oh, quiero ir allí—Harry señaló una tienda justo al final de la calle. Vio a tres chicos lindos saliendo con sus compras. Los miró y decidió que le gustaba su estilo y que no le importaría vestirse así. Su aspecto era informal, solo jeans y camisetas, pero la ropa estaba un poco más ajustada de lo normal. Después de años usando ropa demasiado grande para él, Harry decidió que quería algo un poco diferente. Y no podía negar que los chicos se veían lindos vestidos así.

—Potter...—.

—Es Harry, ¿recuerdas? —.

—Harry. No voy a entrar ahí—Snape miró la tienda con cautela.

—Sí, si lo harás. Quiero comprar mi ropa allí. No es como si tuviéramos que comprar nuestra ropa en la misma tienda—Harry puso los ojos en blanco y usó la excusa para agarrar el brazo de Snape y arrastrarlo a la tienda. Si Snape dijo algo acerca de la forma en que Harry lo abrazó un poco, bueno, Harry estaba haciendo que se viera bien por si alguien estaba mirando. Pero Snape solo, silenciosamente, permitió que lo arrastraran a la tienda. Una vez dentro, Harry lo soltó de mala gana y se alejó para mirar a su alrededor. Snape se movió obstinadamente para esperar a Harry.

Mientras Harry miraba algunas camisetas, un hombre de su edad se acercó a él—Hola, soy Ethan. ¿Hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar? Harry se volvió y miró. Ethan era de la misma altura que Harry, con cabello castaño claro y vetas rubias oscuras. Estaba vestido de forma similar a los tres que Harry había notado que se habían ido y tenía una etiqueta con el nombre en su camisa. Era muy lindo.

—Um, no estoy muy seguro de por dónde empezar. Necesito un guardarropa nuevo. Definitivamente estoy buscando algo diferente de lo que tengo—.

Ethan miró a Harry de arriba abajo lentamente—Seguro que sí. Esas ropas son una vergüenza absoluta para un cuerpo como el tuyo—.

Harry se sonrojó—Uh, gracias—.

—Sabes, si me dieras tu número, podría ofrecer soporte de vestuario a largo plazo—Ethan sonrió.

Harry se sonrojó más—Lo siento, pero yo...—Harry volteó sus ojos hacia Snape, quien los estaba mirando.

Ethan miró hacia otro lado y, como era un chico inteligente y homosexual, hizo la suposición correcta, en lugar de lo aparentemente obvio—Oh, ustedes dos están juntos—.

—Bueno, lo estoy intentando. Es un bastardo obstinado—Harry suspiró.

—Hm. ¿Necesitas un guardarropa nuevo, dijiste? —Harry asintió—Bueno, no puedes comprar ropa sin probarla—Ethan le guiñó un ojo—Créeme, cariño. Ese hombre no sabrá qué lo golpeó. Ven conmigo—Arrastró a Harry hacia los vestuarios.

Fueron recibidos cerca de la entrada de los vestuarios por un ceñudo Snape. Exudaba más amenaza que de costumbre, pero Ethan parecía imperturbable. Snape abrió la boca, sin duda para hacer un comentario mordaz, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ethan se le adelantó.

>> Ahí estas. Perfecto. Vas a esperar aquí por él. Siempre se necesita una segunda opinión cuando se compra ropa—Ethan había agarrado varios artículos de ropa mientras arrastraba a Harry a los vestuarios. Entonces, empujó la ropa en los brazos de Harry—Aquí, déjame desbloquear un vestidor para ti—Por alguna razón, esto hizo que Snape mirara a Ethan.

Mientras caminaban hacia una de las puertas, Ethan se inclinó y susurró al oído de Harry—Definitivamente tienes buen gusto. Maldición, él es sexy—Harry solo sonrió en respuesta.

Cuando Harry salió con el primer atuendo que Ethan había elegido para él, sabía que compraría todo lo que Ethan había elegido para él. Snape parecía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Harry giró en un círculo completo antes de volverse hacia Snape y, lleno de inocencia de Gryffindor, preguntó—¿Qué piensas? —.

Por un momento Harry tuvo el placer de ver calor en los ojos de Snape y una mirada depredadora en su rostro antes de que su máscara cayera en su lugar. Fue una gran victoria en lo que a Harry se refiere—No te queda—Dijo Snape rotundamente.

—Sí, lo hace—Harry frunció el ceño ante la ropa que llevaba puesta. Los simples tejanos descoloridos se aferraban a su cuerpo y mostraban sus largas piernas. Un chequeo en el espejo en el vestidor antes de salir mostró una vista agradable desde la parte de atrás, con los pantalones vaqueros moldeados en su trasero. La camiseta negra ajustada con el patrón abstracto verde oscuro (la razón por la que Harry eligió este primero) mostraba el cuerpo agradablemente tonificado de Harry. Entre Quidditch, pelear y entrenar para pelear contra Voldemort, Harry tenía un buen cuerpo y esta ropa lo mostraba.

—¡La camisa ni siquiera llega hasta la cintura! —.

—Sí, lo hace. Simplemente se levanta un poco cuando me muevo. Esta es la forma en que se supone que deben verse estas prendas. ¿No te gustan? —La mirada inocente seguía en su lugar.

—Tú eres el que tiene que ponérselos—Snape mantuvo la cara impasible. En lo que a Harry se refería, el hecho de que Snape no hubiera hecho comentarios mordaces o sarcásticos era una prueba de que Snape adoraba el atuendo. Ciertamente, no era del tipo que se aferrara a la preocupación por los sentimientos de otras personas.

Pasaron las siguientes horas con Harry probándose ropa. Se negó a cambiar hasta que Snape comentó. Algunos otros atuendos ganaron esa mirada acalorada antes de que Snape lograra colocar su máscara en su lugar. Uno en particular recibió un aspecto más acalorado, intenso y  _depredador_  que el resto. Harry no había estado seguro acerca de ese atuendo, pero después de ver esa mirada decidió agarrar algunos más así. Pantalones de cuero negro tan apretados que parecían pintados, una camisa de seda de manga larga, verde oscuro (Harry se aseguró de elegir una gran cantidad de verde) y por un momento Harry pensó que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

Finalmente, Harry había elegido toda la ropa que quería y todo estaba siendo comprado. Ethan sonrió a Harry cuando Snape pagó, la cantidad mucho más de lo que Harry había pensado gastar en ropa.

Después de que entraron en un callejón para poner la ropa en la bolsa de mensajero que Harry llevaba, Harry dijo—Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos antes de que consigamos tu ropa? —.


	22. Almuerzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Snape caminaron un rato antes de que Harry finalmente viera exactamente lo que quería—Oh Dios. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Han pasado muchos _años_ —.

Snape miró en la dirección en que Harry se dirigía, se detuvo y frunció el ceño—Potter...—.

Harry se detuvo y se giró hacia Snape. Se inclinó hacia él y le susurró—¡No puedes seguir llamándome “Potter”! Se ve _raro_. Nos atraerá atención no deseada. A partir de ahora, cuando no estemos cerca de las personas que necesitas convencer de que eres un matón que apoya al Señor Oscuro, que odia a los muggles y tortura a los estudiantes, me vas a llamar “Harry”. Me niego a responder a cualquier otro nombre—Harry le dio una última mirada y luego se volvió hacia el restaurante que había elegido.

Snape se acercó y agarró el brazo de Harry, girando a Harry para enfrentarlo— _Harry_. No entraré allí—Dijo Snape entre dientes.

Harry lo miró un momento y luego dijo—Mira, ya hemos acordado que mañana volveremos para terminar de comprar. Probablemente será otro asunto de todo el día, así que ¿por qué no me dejas escoger el almuerzo hoy y puedes elegir mañana? Después de todo, ya estamos aquí y me muero de hambre—.

Snape soltó el brazo de Harry, pero permaneció en silencio. Harry rodó los ojos y agarró el brazo de Snape otra vez y lo arrastró dentro del edificio. También se “olvidó” de dejarlo ir de inmediato. Snape estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a todo y a todos a su alrededor para darse cuenta. Se formaron detrás de un hombre y una mujer, ambos unos años más viejos que Harry y obviamente una pareja por la forma en que el hombre tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de la mujer. Los dos se volvieron cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos para ver quién entraba. La mujer solo sonrió y se giró después de ver a Harry y Snape. El hombre, sin embargo, lo miró y pareció disgustado por la forma en que Harry sostenía a Snape. Snape estaba mirando la decoración y no se dio cuenta, pero cuando la mirada disgustada se convirtió en una mirada llena de odio, Harry sin pensar se presionó más cerca de Snape. No es que Harry no hubiera tenido más que esa mirada de aspecto similar a lo largo de los años, pero había tenido un día tan agradable y realmente este hombre no tenía ningún motivo para mirarlo así. No es como si fuera partidario del Señor Oscuro, no si estaba comiendo en este establecimiento muggle.

Snape se dio cuenta cuando Harry presionó cerca de él. Miró a Harry y luego se volvió para seguir su mirada hacia el hombre frente a ellos. Snape trató al hombre con una de sus más evidentes y amenazantes miradas y el hombre palideció y dio media vuelta. Siguió lanzando una mirada temerosa por encima de su hombro a Snape después de eso.

Harry se inclinó para susurrarle a Snape—Un poco más y creo que podrías haberlo hecho llorar—Le sonrió a Snape. Snape simplemente lo ignoró... eso y el hecho de que Harry no le había soltado el brazo. Como Harry había decidido desde el principio aprovechar todas las ventajas que podía de este pequeño viaje, decidió seguir sosteniendo el brazo de Snape mientras estaban en la fila.

Finalmente llegaron al frente de la línea e hicieron sus selecciones. Después de una breve espera, comieron y estaban sentados en una mesa. Snape vio como Harry tomaba su primer mordisco y gemía en reconocimiento—Muy bueno—Harry tomó un segundo bocado antes de darse cuenta de que Snape no estaba comiendo—Oh vamos. Darle una oportunidad. Está bueno, lo prometo—.

Dándole a Harry una mirada dudosa, Severus Snape tomó su primer bocado de pizza. Era el turno de Harry de mirar. Esas manos, con lo que Harry estaba empezando a sospechar que estaba obsesionado, y que la gracia natural convertía la pizza en algo casi erótico en lo que a Harry se refería.

—No es completamente horrible—Dijo Snape antes de tomar un segundo bocado.

Por un tiempo, comieron en silencio. De repente, sin levantar la vista, Snape dijo—El vendedor fue bastante... amable—Dio otro bocado de pizza.

—Sí, lo fue—Harry solo sonrió. Decidió ver si podía obtener una reacción, y continuó—Él pensó que yo era lindo y trató de obtener mi número. Lástima que sea un muggle, él mismo era muy lindo—.

Snape levantó la vista y levantó una ceja—¿Qué diría el Sr. Malfoy? —.

—¿Draco? —Harry estaba demasiado confundido para notar el deslizamiento. Esa no había sido ninguna de las respuestas que había estado esperando—¿Qué tiene que ver él con algo? —.

—¿No crees que le importaría si su novio estuviera coqueteando con alguien más? —.

Harry bufó—Diablos sí, a él le importaría. Él hechizaría al pobre tipo con el que coqueteaba. Draco tiene una veta posesiva seria. Pero ¿qué...? —Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron de repente, tanto por lo mucho que había dado como por lo que Snape estaba insinuando—Espera. ¿Piensas que yo y...? —Harry negó con la cabeza—Pensé que te advertí acerca de escuchar chismes escolares. Ciertamente no estamos saliendo—.

—¿Oh? Entonces, ¿qué está pasando exactamente entre ustedes dos? —Snape miró a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? Bien. Estudiamos juntos—.

—¿ _Estudian_? —.

—Elijo tomar esa observación como una expresión de sorpresa ante mi elección de compañero de estudio y no por el hecho de que estudio—Harry miró a Snape.

—Ciertamente. Eso es lo que quise decir—Snape volvió a comer su pizza. Harry bufó divertido. _“Sí claro”._

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Snape eligió una tienda para comprar su ropa. Harry estaba complacido de ver que, en su mayor parte, Snape iba con la mirada elegante y casual que llevaba puesta hoy. Él también eligió unos buenos trajes.

—Sabes, Pot… Harry. Si debemos tener un guardarropa completo, también necesitarás ropa formal—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Supongo que estas en lo correcto. Supongo que miraré alrededor y encontraré algo aquí—Se iluminó—Eso significa que tendremos que pasar un poco de tiempo buscándote jeans y camisetas mañana—Snape simplemente lo miró y se alejó.

Harry estaba mirando camisas de vestir cuando un hombre de la edad de Snape se acercó a él. Definitivamente no era un empleado considerando la forma en que estaba vestido. Al principio, el hombre estaba parado cerca de Harry y también miró camisas. Luego finalmente se volvió para dirigirse a Harry—Parece que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda. Soy Alan—Tendió su mano. Harry vaciló, pero no vio ninguna razón para ser grosero.

—Harry. Admitiré que este no es mi estilo habitual—Harry señaló las camisas que ambos habían mirado con la otra mano.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudar—Alan todavía sostenía la mano de Harry. Harry trató de liberar sutilmente su mano. Alan solo apretó un poco más fuerte y le dio a Harry una sonrisa coqueta—Ciertamente...—

De repente, Snape estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño, el amenazante Snape. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Parece que no puedo dejarte solo durante cinco minutos, _Harry_ , antes de que estés flirteando con alguien—.

—Ahora, Severus, no hay razón para enojarte. No estabas aquí y Alan notó que estaba un poco perdido...—Harry finalmente logró liberar su mano. Inmediatamente agarró el brazo de Snape y se acurrucó contra él un poco.

Alan, en lugar de parecer avergonzado o sorprendido, solo sonrió—Debes vigilarlo de cerca. Tan lindo como es, si no tienes cuidado, alguien puede venir y robarle lejos de ti—Le dio a Harry una cálida sonrisa y se giró y se fue.

— ** _Harry_**...—Snape habló con los dientes apretados.

—¿Es algún tipo de señal o algo? ¿Una que dice que comprar solo camisas significa que eres gay y soltero? No creo que vaya a ir a comprar camisas solo otra vez—Harry negó con la cabeza. Harry estaba tan concentrado en lo que acababa de suceder que ni siquiera notó que no había soltado a Snape.

—¿No crees que es el coqueteo lo que les hace pensar que eres soltero? — Preguntó Snape con sarcasmo. No mencionó el agarre de Harry en su brazo.

—¡No coqueteé con él! —Dijo Harry indignado—Sí, coqueteé un poco con Ethan, pero solo después de dejar en claro que solo estaba jugando, que no hablaba en serio. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho más de dos oraciones a Alan! ¡Y una solo fue para decirle mi nombre! —.

Snape solo negó con la cabeza—Ya he elegido todo lo que necesito de aquí. Si terminaste, podemos regresar a Hogwarts—.

Ninguno notó que Harry todavía no había soltado el brazo de Snape.

* * *

De pie en la oficina de Snape sacando toda la ropa de la bolsa de mensajero, Harry frunció el ceño—¿Qué voy a hacer con toda esta ropa? No es como si pudiera mantenerla en el dormitorio—.

Snape frunció el ceño—Supongo que puedes guardarla en mis habitaciones—Dijo de mala gana—Probablemente sería mejor si no te cambias a la ropa muggle hasta que estemos encerrados en mis habitaciones, de todos modos. Tuviste suerte de que nadie haya notado tu ropa esta mañana. Tendrás aún más suerte si vuelves a tu dormitorio sin que nadie lo note—Volvió a ordenar sus ropas.

—Suena bien—Harry luchó por mantener su voz casual. Dentro gritaba y saltaba de un lado a otro. Le encantaba la idea de su ropa en el armario de Snape, compartiendo espacio con la ropa de Snape.


	23. Sorpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El domingo por la mañana, después de otro desayuno temprano, Harry se detuvo en la oficina de Snape y esperó ansiosamente su primera mirada a los aposentos privados de Snape. Estaba imaginando algo desde la simplicidad austera de la celda de un monje medieval a un esquema de decoración similar a su oficina, completamente funcional.

Después de que Harry entrara por la puerta que conectaba la oficina de Snape con su habitación privada, se detuvo para echar un buen vistazo. Lo que vio le hizo darse cuenta de que, si bien el director podría haber sugerido a Snape que sirviera el té que habían compartido, el ambiente acogedor había sido todo de Snape. Estaba de pie en una sala de estar que era tan cálida y acogedora como la de los Weasley. Sillas de felpa y un sofá regordete estaban dispuestos alrededor de una mesa baja cerca del fuego. Había estanterías dispersas por la habitación y algunos libros en la mesa de café.

A un lado de la habitación había un arco que conducía a lo que parecía ser un rincón de desayuno. Nuevamente, la habitación parecía acogedora. Al otro lado de Harry había un corto pasillo que presumiblemente conducía a un dormitorio y baño.

—Esto es muy agradable—Dijo Harry, tratando de mantener la sorpresa fuera de su voz.

Snape lo ignoró y caminó hacia el pasillo—Tu ropa está guardada en mi armario. Era el único lugar en el que tenía sentido guardarla—.

Harry lo siguió, emocionado ante la perspectiva de ver la habitación de Severus. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación para mirar alrededor. Aquí definitivamente esperaba todos los colores de Slytherin y tal vez mucho negro. De nuevo, se sorprendió.

Había una enorme cama contra la pared opuesta a la puerta en la que estaba parado. Estaba cubierta con un edredón que era una mezcla de azules y verdes, y le recordó a Harry una imagen que vio una vez del Mar Caribe. Cubriendo por completo todas las paredes de piedra en la habitación, al igual que papel tapiz, había cortinas o tal vez tapices. Eran de color azul claro en la parte superior y gradualmente se desvanecieron a un color tostado claro. El efecto fue muy parecido a una playa.

Todos los muebles fueron hechos con una madera de color claro. A un lado de la habitación había un tocador parado al lado de una puerta que Harry supuso que conducía a un baño. En el otro lado de la puerta del baño, desde el tocador, había una silla de aspecto cómodo con una otomana a juego. Junto a la silla había una pequeña mesa con varios libros apilados. Contra la pared entre la silla y la cama había una hilera baja de cajas de libros. Contra la pared opuesta a la puerta del baño estaban el armario y más cajas de libros.

En lugar de velas esparcidas por la habitación o apliques en las paredes, para las luces había numerosas lámparas colgando del techo que emitían mucha luz. El efecto fue una habitación bien iluminada, a pesar de que las lámparas parecían ser similares a las lámparas de queroseno, con llamas blancas altas y brillantes.

Harry finalmente giró sus ojos hacia Snape, quien había esperado tranquilamente mientras Harry examinaba su habitación. Estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la cama. Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para apreciar ese hecho—Esto es muy agradable—Dijo Harry de nuevo, esta vez completamente fallando en mantener la sorpresa de su voz.

Snape resopló—Tuve que lidiar con el Señor Oscuro la mayor parte de mi vida. Entre eso y la lluvia de Inglaterra, estoy condenadamente harto de la oscuridad y la tristeza. Se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia el armario. Como era de esperar, cuando se abrió, resultó ser mucho más grande por dentro que lo que sugería el exterior. De hecho, Harry lo llamaría un vestidor en lugar de un armario—Tu ropa está en el lado izquierdo al entrar. Hay cajones en el centro de la fila para artículos que puedes guardar en una cómoda. Puedes cambiarte en el baño—.

Ahora que Harry había dejado atrás su entusiasmo y la expectativa de llegar a ver los aposentos privados de Snape, Harry finalmente miró a su profesor. Su cabello estaba mojado como si acabara de salir de la ducha. _“Oh, buenas imágenes allí”_. Estaba de nuevo vistiendo pantalones negros con una camisa de vestir, azul profundo esta vez. Y, como antes, el efecto fue impresionante. Terminando su evaluación, Harry volvió sus ojos a la cara de Snape para ver que lo habían atrapado mirando.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para luchar contra su sonrojo, y de alguna manera tuvo éxito, Harry dio lo que esperaba que pasara para una sonrisa segura. Snape se alejó bruscamente—Date prisa y elige tu ropa, Potter—.

Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esperó hasta que Snape mirara en su dirección otra vez. Tan pronto como tuvo la atención del anciano, dijo—Creo que te dije que me llamaras Harry cuando no haya nadie alrededor que tengas que impresionar—.

— _Harry_ , ¿quieres apurarte para irnos? —.

Harry eligió usar el primer atuendo que había probado y se lo mostró a Severus. Nunca olvidaría que este era el atuendo que estaba usando la primera vez que atrapó a Snape mirándolo de esa manera hambrienta. Se cambió rápidamente y estaban en camino.

* * *

En su segundo día de compras, Harry y Severus comenzaron sacando jeans y camisetas de Severus. Harry se enfurruñó un poco cuando Snape se negó a devolver el favor y mostrarle la ropa a Harry mientras se la probaba.

Después de eso, fueron a comprar zapatos. Harry, que no quería repetir el día anterior, decidió esperar hasta que Snape tuviera sus zapatos antes de arrastrarlo para que esperara con Harry mientras Harry elegía los zapatos. Terminaron comprando un par de zapatos para correr (o zapatillas de deporte, no estaban de acuerdo con cuál era exactamente el término correcto para los zapatos), un par de zapatos para usar con su ropa formal e incluso un par de botas de montaña cada uno.

Mientras buscaban una tienda para comprar paraguas, impermeables y otros artículos relacionados con el clima, pasaron por una librería muy grande. Harry se detuvo y lo miró considerando—Sabes, no podría hacer daño mirar... tal vez comprar uno o dos libros...—Considerando cuántos libros vio Harry en los aposentos privados de Snape, Harry no pensó que Snape rechazaría su sugerencia.

Harry tenía razón. Después de un momento de mirar la librería con nostalgia, Snape dijo—Tienes razón. Realmente no haría ningún daño—.

Una vez dentro, Harry convenció a Snape para que le diera algo de dinero y se separaron. Snape estaba obviamente ansioso por explorar y Harry esperaba hacer algunas compras sin que Snape lo descubriera. Harry eligió varios libros, cada uno principalmente de dos secciones, y compró algunos que parecían interesantes a lo largo del camino, unos que podría mostrar a Severus en caso de que preguntara sobre las selecciones de Harry.

Harry eligió varios tomos gruesos, y con suerte completos, de la sección de sexualidad que trataban sobre la mecánica y la ciencia del sexo gay. Incluso encontró la versión de un hombre gay del Kama Sutra. También compró bastantes libros de la sección de romance gay. Es posible que Harry no pudiera hacer nada respecto a su inexperiencia, pero inexperiencia no era lo mismo que ignorancia.

* * *

Después de salir de la librería, los dos lograron encontrar una tienda donde compraron el resto de los artículos que el Director les había encargado adquirir. Cuando terminaron, ambos estaban hambrientos.

—Por aquí, Harry. Vi el restaurante perfecto en una calle lateral—.

Cuando se acercaron al restaurante que Severus tenía en mente, fue su turno de protestar—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —.

—Estoy hablando en serio. También fue tu idea dejarme elegir dónde almorzamos hoy. Tuve que probar tu pizza Puedes probar esto—.

Esta vez, Snape agarró el brazo de Harry y Harry decidió que incluso si terminara envenenado por la comida, definitivamente iba a valer la pena. Una vez dentro estaban sentados al lado de una ventana con una bonita vista de un jardín que se encuentra detrás del restaurante (mantenido exactamente para proporcionar a los clientes una linda vista). Harry dejó que Snape ordenara.

Su orden llegó y, después de un momento de Severus instruyéndolo sobre cómo usar los palitos chinos, Harry probó su primer bocado de sushi. Decidió que no era tan malo como había temido. El arroz y las algas ayudaron con la textura del pescado crudo y el sabor no fue tan fuerte como esperaba. Después de tragar su primer mordisco, decidió que el comentario de Severus sobre el almuerzo de ayer era apropiado—No es completamente horrible—Le sonrió a Severus.

Snape solo sonrió y continuó convenciendo a Harry de probar diferentes tipos de sushi. Harry decidió que era un empate en cuanto a cuál era su favorito: el de carne de cangrejo, queso crema y pepino o el de anguila. Descubrió que no le gustaba el que solo tenía verduras. No le gustaba la forma en que la zanahoria sabía con las algas marinas.

En conjunto, fue un almuerzo extremadamente agradable. Harry disfrutó particularmente aprendiendo donde Severus había adquirido su gusto por el sushi. Aparentemente fue la primera y la última vez que el director pensó en ocultar su reunión con Snape al reunirse en un restaurante muggle. Snape en realidad había disfrutado de la comida y por una vez no le había importado el entusiasmo del Director cuando el hombre le pidió al camarero que demostrara el uso de los palillos y le explicara sobre los diferentes tipos de sushi. El director, por su parte, había tomado un bocado y luego decidió que no tenía mucha hambre. Harry se rió de la descripción de Snape sobre la forma en que el Director se puso verde.

Los dos hicieron todo lo posible para aprovechar la comida. Incluso se sentaron por un tiempo después de que ambos terminaron de comer para continuar hablando. Finalmente, no pudieron encontrar más excusas para quedarse y abandonaron el restaurante. Al no poder encontrar más razones para quedarse en Londres, volvieron de mala gana a Hogwarts.

* * *

Volviendo a la Torre de Gryffindor, una vez más con sus túnicas de la escuela, Harry recordó los dos últimos días, muy agradables, que había pasado con Snape. Harry ahora estaba seguro de que lo que sea que sintiera por Snape, era algo más que lujuria. Todavía no estaba preparado para decir que estaba enamorado de ese hombre, pero también sabía que enamorarse era una posibilidad distintiva.

El hombre tenía una lengua filosa y todavía era bastante sarcástico, y definitivamente tenía una agudeza filosa en su humor, pero era inteligente, ingenioso y malditamente sexy. De hecho, descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común.

A ambos les gustaban los misterios muggle. Estaban acostumbrados a los aspectos más oscuros de la vida y, a pesar de que la mayoría podría pensar que tenían motivos suficientes para evitar los misterios donde inevitablemente muere alguien, descubrieron que disfrutaban de un buen misterio de asesinato. Incluso estuvieron de acuerdo en que nada vencía las novelas de Sherlock Holmes ni nada escrito por Agatha Christie. A ambos les disgustaba bailar; Harry porque no era muy bueno en eso y Snape porque no le gustaba tener gente en su espacio personal. Sorprendentemente, ambos disfrutaron de la cocina.

Cuando Severus dejó escapar el secreto de que disfrutaba haciendo origami, Harry casi se arrodilla para suplicarle que le permita mirar. La idea de esas manos en el trabajo volvía loco a Harry. Snape, por su parte, estaba interesado en descubrir que a Harry le gustaba dibujar con tinta y carbón.

Incluso cuando estaban en desacuerdo, bastante animadamente, sobre el mejor género de películas, o en las jugadas de casos de Snape, era divertido.

Harry se preguntó cómo se sentía Snape. Por la mirada acalorada que Harry recibió ayer mientras se probaba la ropa y por el número de veces que atrapó la mirada de Snape sobre él, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre al menos estaba físicamente atraído por él. Sonrió al recordar a Snape mirándole el culo mientras Harry se inclinaba para atar los zapatos que estaba probando. Su sonrisa creció cuando pensó en la cantidad de veces que vio a Snape mirando la tira de piel que ocasionalmente brillaba cuando se subió la camisa.

Harry solo esperaba que no terminará enamorándose del hombre solo para descubrir que solo era lujuria por parte de su profesor.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana a mediados de la semana siguiente, Harry se sentó afuera y esperó a que apareciera Draco. Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había obtenido ese fin de semana, que había escrito para que se pareciera a su libro de texto de Historia de la Magia para cualquier otra persona. Cualquiera que lo vea leer ese libro en particular no preguntaría. A la mayoría de los estudiantes les resultó tan difícil superar el libro (era como si la voz monótona del profesor hubiera infectado el libro) que cada vez que parecía que un estudiante progresaba, se los dejaba estrictamente solos.

Cuando Draco llegó, inmediatamente preguntó—¿Qué estás leyendo ahora? No me digas que te has retrasado tanto en tu tarea que estás tratando de escribir ese ensayo que se entregará esta semana en Encantamientos—.

—No—Harry se dio vuelta y volteó el libro hacia la página que había estado mirando antes de quitar el hechizo.

—¡OH MI DIOS! —Draco se sonrojó de un rojo brillante.

Harry se rió tan fuerte que se cayó.

—¿Qué demonios, Harry? —Al usar el nombre de Harry por primera vez, Harry dejó de reír—¿Por qué estás mirando eso? —.

—Bueno, me doy cuenta de que mi falta de experiencia podría ser un problema. Ahora, como el único que estoy interesado en seducir tiene mucha más experiencia, necesitaba encontrar la forma de reducir la brecha tanto como fuera posible. Me imagino que solo porque no tengo experiencia con hombres no significa que deba ignorar los detalles—.

—Estás investigando... en un intento de _seducir_ a nuestro profesor de Pociones... con quien quieres perder tu virginidad. Dime, ¿entendí bien? —.

—Bastante—.

—¿En serio quieres que tu primera vez sea con _él_? —.

Harry le dio a Draco una mirada seria—Draco, no hay garantía de que sobreviviré a esta guerra. Hay muchas cosas que una persona no puede llevar consigo cuando muere. Y luego, hay algunas cosas que una persona no _quiere_ llevar con ellas. ¿Quién sabe si esta será mi única oportunidad? Y, ¿honestamente? Es más que solo estar caliente para el hombre. No estoy seguro de lo que es todavía, pero sé que es más que lujuria—.

Draco suspiró—Bien, bien—.

—Y mientras estamos en el tópico de investigar este tema en particular...—Harry le sonrió a Draco, quien aún no se había sentado—Esperaba algunos hechos de primera mano también—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Esperas que te diga...? ¡Debes estar bromeando! —.

—Bueno, ¿a quién más voy a preguntar? ¿Tu prometido? —.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y luego suspiró con resignación mientras se dejaba caer al suelo junto a Harry—Nadie me creería si les dijera que ayudé a Harry Potter a seducir a nuestro profesor de Pociones Slytherin—.


	24. Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Durante el mes siguiente, la vida fue tranquila para Harry. Tenía sus reuniones dos veces a la semana con Draco, sus noches en la Torre de Gryffindor con sus amigos de Gryffindor, deberes y Quidditch, y sesiones de té cada dos semanas con Severus (disfrazado de detención para evitar que los demás notaran el cambio en su relación). También estaba, en todos los momentos libres, estudiando los libros que había comprado en Londres. Estaba extremadamente ocupado, pero también estaba relativamente feliz.

Lo único que le impidió ser completamente feliz fue la guerra. _El Profeta_ informaba que había más brujas y hechiceros muertos o desaparecidos. Severus había sido llamado a tres reuniones de Mortífagos. Desde el momento en que Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus había sido llamado hasta que Harry lo volvió a ver, Harry no sintió que pudiera tomar una respiración completa. Estaba cada vez más frustrado con la falta de información del Director.

Harry entendió que el hombre tenía mucho con lo que lidiar y tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo Harry si nunca obtenía la información que necesitaba? Seguramente había algo que él podría hacer ahora. Incluso si el hombre solo se pusiera en contacto con él para darle una actualización sobre cómo iban las cosas con los horrocruxes, Harry podría aceptar eso.

En la segunda semana de abril, Harry no solo estaba frustrado, sino que estaba empezando a preocuparse. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero sabía que la guerra iba a terminar, de una forma u otra, en la graduación. Harry sabía que Voldemort quería Hogwarts. Sería una prueba de que había ganado. Después de todo, si él puede tomar Hogwarts de Albus Dumbledore, mientras Harry Potter estaba allí, ¿Quién se opondría a él?

Con tan poco tiempo, Harry comenzó a preocuparse por cómo iban a destruir los horrocruxes a tiempo.

Entonces cuando el Director finalmente convocó a Harry a su oficina, Harry se sintió extremadamente aliviado. Esa noche, después de la cena, Harry corrió a la oficina del Director. Usando la contraseña que le habían dado “Ice Mice”, Harry obtuvo acceso a las escaleras hacia la oficina. Subió corriendo las escaleras, haciendo luego una pausa para recuperar el aliento, Harry trató de alejar su nerviosismo. Después de llamar a la puerta y recibir la orden de entrar, Harry finalmente se enfrentó al Director por primera vez desde su discusión en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Harry, entra. Siéntate. Solo estamos esperando...—Llamaron a la puerta—Ah, ese será Severus. ¡ADELANTE! —.

Snape, con su gracia habitual, entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla junto a Harry cuando lo invitaron a hacerlo.

—¿Caramelo de limón?, ¿Severus? ¿Harry? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza—No, gracias, Albus. Aunque sospecho que esta será una de esas conversaciones—.

Harry sofocó su risa ante esto y logró decir—No, gracias, Director—.

Dumbledore miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre ellos, pero aparentemente decidió no preguntar—Bueno, muchachos, estoy seguro de que ambos están ansiosos por descubrir lo que aprendí sobre los sitios de creación. Habría discutido esto con ustedes antes, pero otro asunto me retrasó—Agrado a Harry con una sonrisa benévola—Parece que el comité ya comenzó a seleccionar y seleccionar algunos candidatos para ti, Harry, mi muchacho—.

Harry forzó una sonrisa. _“¿Quieres decirme que estabas retrasando los intentos de destruir a Voldemort para buscar candidatos para el matrimonio, tu viejo bastardo?”_

—¡Creo, Albus, que la destrucción del Señor Oscuro es un asunto un poco más urgente que los posibles compañeros de cama de Potter! —Dijo bruscamente Snape.

—Por supuesto, Severus, por supuesto. Bueno, ciertamente deberían estar satisfechos con mis noticias. Descubrí la ubicación de dos sitios de creación. Ambos están en edificios actualmente ocupados por muggles, pero son negocios, por lo que deberían poder obtener acceso con bastante facilidad. Por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje de compras? ¿Disfrutaron de Londres? —.

Harry sonrió brillantemente—Fue grandioso. El Profesor Snape descubrió el restaurante más maravilloso. Debería haberlo visto, Director. Toda la pared posterior estaba hecha de ventanas para que los clientes pudieran ver el jardín en la parte posterior del edificio. ¡Y la comida fue excelente! Realmente debería intentarlo en algún momento—En este punto Snape resopló, lo cual se convirtió en tos. Durante este discurso, Harry lució su expresión más inocente y más Gryffindor.

—¿En serio, Harry? Eso es maravilloso—.

—Debo estar de acuerdo, Albus—Dijo Snape suavemente—Fue un restaurante encantador y la comida era deliciosa—.

—Un gran elogio, de hecho, viniendo de ti, Severus. Realmente debo pasar por este restaurante y probarlo—El Director les sonrió a los dos.

Snape y Harry compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa, bastante sutilmente por supuesto.

>> Mientras tanto, me temo que debemos lidiar con un Señor Oscuro. Como dije, encontré la ubicación de dos de los sitios de creación. Creo que sería mejor, muchachos, si tuvieran que usar el giratiempo para volver un mes completo. Este es definitivamente el tiempo suficiente para visitar los sitios, pero también quiero que usen el tiempo para buscar los objetos necesarios para destruir los horrocruxes correspondientes. Si esto toma más tiempo que el mes en que el giratiempo los lleve de regreso, haré que Madame Pomfrey le diga a la gente que durante una detención, Harry logró derramar ingredientes de pociones y los dos estarán en la enfermería, en aislamiento, durante un tiempo indeterminado—.

Ante esto Snape sonrió a Harry. Harry le sacó la lengua a Severus. Se sonrojó cuando se giró y captó la mirada de sorpresa del director.

>> Bueno—El director se aclaró la garganta—Sí, como estaba diciendo. Creo que esta semana en clase, Harry será detenido. Estoy seguro, Severus, que puedes encontrar una razón para darle todo un fin de semana de detención—.

Harry apretó los dientes. _“¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?”_

A diferencia del pasado, cuando Snape habría sonreído y estado de acuerdo y darle un fuerte golpe a Harry, Severus frunció el ceño—En realidad, Albus, lo ha estado haciendo bastante bien en mi clase. Quizás...—Pareció pensativo—Tal vez, podrías retrasarlo en el desayuno. Si es suficientemente tarde, podré usar eso como excusa. Si nadie los ve a los dos juntos y no estas disponible para confirmar que fuiste la razón por la que llegó tarde a mi clase...—.

Las cejas del Director se levantaron sorprendidas—Muy bien, Severus—.

—Director, ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre la ubicación de los dos sitios? ¿Dijo que están en edificios que ahora son tiendas muggles? —.

—Negocios muggles, Harry. Uno es una tienda de antigüedades en Gloucester. El otro es, de hecho, un orfanato en Manchester—.

—¿Un orfanato? —.

—Sí, Harry. Sugeriría que comiencen allí. Ya he adquirido el horrocrux hecho en ese sitio. El horrocrux realizado en el otro sitio aún no lo he adquirido, aunque lo he identificado y creo que sé dónde encontrarlo. Sin embargo, no creo que lo tenga cuando vuelvan los dos, así que parece prudente enfocarse primero en el sitio del orfanato—.

—¿Sabes dónde, específicamente, dentro de estos edificios están los sitios, Albus? —.

—No, me temo que es algo específico de lo que pude obtener. Tendrán que buscar en el edificio. No debería ser demasiado difícil saber cuándo estén cerca. Voldemort usó áreas muggle por una razón. No creía que ninguna bruja o mago encontrará los sitios allí, por lo que no usó protecciones muy fuertes para ocultar la firma mágica. Ustedes dos son más fuertes que la bruja o mago promedio, por lo que deberían ser capaces de detectarlo fácilmente. Simplemente tendrán que acercarte lo suficiente—.

Harry puso su cabeza entre sus manos y gimió. Snape le sonrió burlonamente—¿Deseando esos autobuses otra vez, Potter? —

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Severus y, con una expresión completamente seria, preguntó—¿Qué tan buenas crees que son las posibilidades si tomamos en cuenta el Autobús Noctámbulo? —Snape resopló divertido.

Cuando se volvieron hacia el Director, ambos tuvieron que reprimir la risa. _Dumbledore_ los miraba como si estuviera preocupado por su cordura—De verdad, muchachos, sé que esto ha sido muy difícil, pero los dos deberían esforzarse por intentar dormir más—.

* * *

Esa semana después de Pociones, Harry trató de contenerse para no maldecir a Ron. Se dijo a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, probablemente también estaría despotricando sobre cuán injusto era Snape. Como era Harry, simplemente se desconectó (por la seguridad de Ron) y pensó en el próximo viaje. Un mes entero de distancia. Tenía que admitir que sería agradable, incluso si se estaba gastando el mes en los horrocruxes.

Él estaría con Severus, una ventaja definitiva. Tal vez era hora de intentar algo un poco menos sutil. Tal vez Harry debería dejar en claro que estaba interesado. Harry contempló las posibilidades todo el camino de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor. Volvió su atención a su entorno a tiempo para escuchar a Hermione preguntar—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Harry se ve tan... alegre? —.

—No lo sé. Después del desayuno, Dumbledore detuvo a Harry, dijo que necesitaba hablar con él. Bueno, Harry terminó llegando tarde a Pociones. Snape estaba enojado y dijo que Harry estaría en detención todo el fin de semana. Después de clase, estaba diciendo lo injusto que pensaba que era Snape y lo siguiente que sé es que Harry está en su pequeño mundo. Tengo miedo de preguntar en qué está pensando. Deberías haber visto algunas de las expresiones que cruzaron su rostro—.

Harry luchó con fuerza para no sonrojarse, pero esta vez no tuvo éxito—Lo siento, Ron. Solo, um, imaginando algunas de las cosas que podría hacerle a Snape—Harry sonrió. _“Y disfrutaría cada minuto de tenerlo a mi merced”._

—Oh—Respiró aliviado Ron—Tengo que decírtelo, amigo, me tenías preocupado—.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo puede detener a Harry si llegó tarde porque estaba hablando con Dumbledore? Honestamente, todo lo que Snape tendría que hacer es preguntarle a Dumbledore si había estado hablando con Harry para saber que no fue culpa de Harry llegar tarde. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no permitirá que te dé detención, Harry—La creencia inflexible de Hermione en Dumbledore a veces hacía que Harry quisiera golpearla.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore estaría contento de enderezar todo, solo que dejó Hogwarts por negocios—.

—¿Dumbledore se fue de Hogwarts? —.

—Sí, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hacer mi tarea si tengo pasar el fin de semana con Snape—.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Snape. Severus se encontró con él en la puerta y silenciosamente le indicó a Harry que entrara. Después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Harry, Severus colocó los encantamientos de bloqueo y silenciamiento en la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación privada. Nuevamente, una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry, Snape colocó candados y silenciadores en la puerta. Una vez que terminó, se volvió hacia Harry.

—Parece que nuestros viajes a Londres sirvieron para múltiples propósitos. Volveremos a la mañana de nuestro primer día en Londres y utilizaremos un traslador para ir a Manchester. Más tarde, usaremos el traslador para regresar—.

—Um, se me acaba de ocurrir que, estando ausente durante un mes... necesitaremos un lugar donde quedarnos—.

—Albus nuevamente nos proporcionó los fondos. Advirtió, sin embargo, contra ciertos entornos. Necesitaremos permanecer en lugares tranquilos y fuera del camino. Eso nos restringe un tanto, así como la necesidad de no permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar—.

 _“Entonces, se supone que debemos ir a un hotel, **juntos** , y registrarnos solo por unos días y luego irnos. Y tenemos que hacer esto una y otra vez. Hombre, habrá **bastantes** empleados de hotel convencidos de que estamos teniendo una aventura. Me pregunto cuántos creerán que Severus está casado y yo solo soy su chico-juguete. Ooooh, me pregunto ¿Cuántos van a adivinar que somos un estudiante y su profesor?” _ Harry sonrió ante la idea de “resbalar” y llamar a Severus “profesor” mientras se registraban. _“¿Ha pensado siquiera en cómo se verá?”_

Harry miró a Severus, quien parecía un poco cauteloso ante la sonrisa de Harry—Podremos usar estos para tomar lo que sea que necesitemos para el mes—Dijo Severus y le tendió a Harry la bolsa de mensajero de su viaje a Londres. Severus tenía una bolsa de viaje más respetable. Harry continuó sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que parecería que solo estaban empacados por unos días. _“¡Definitivamente van a pensar que estamos teniendo una aventura!”_

Rápidamente se pusieron ropa muggle y luego empacaron todo lo que pensaron que necesitarían para su tiempo afuera y se quedaron en la sala de estar de Severus, comprobando dos veces para asegurarse de que no habían olvidado nada—Creo que eso es todo, Severus—.

Severus, quien le dio a Harry una mirada resignada al uso de su primer nombre, dijo—Sí, creo que sí. Ven aquí, tendrás que estar más cerca para usar el giratiempo. Y asegúrate de sostener tu bolsa—.

Harry solo se colocó la correa de la bolsa de mensajero sobre su cabeza y se movió para pararse cerca de Severus. Severus sacó el inusual giratiempo. Harry se inclinó más cerca para echarle un buen vistazo. Parecía un reloj de arena con un marco negro que parecía estar hecho de vidrio volcánico. Había diferentes símbolos de colores alrededor de la base de un extremo. En el fondo había un cuadrado liso en el centro rodeado de lo que parecían pájaros. En el otro extremo, se adjuntó una larga cadena de plata.

—Los diferentes símbolos representan los diferentes incrementos de tiempo. Cuando se selecciona un símbolo, la arena en el reloj de arena cambia de color para reflejar qué incremento ha seleccionado. Ayuda a prevenir errores. La sección suave aquí mostrará la cantidad de tiempo que se ha configurado para activar. Presionas el pájaro con sus alas cerradas para restablecerlo; presionas el ave con las alas extendidas para cambiar la cantidad de tiempo que has seleccionado. Cuando no hay un tiempo establecido, la arena será blanca. ¿Lo entiendes? Si alguna vez tiene que usar esto por ti mismo por alguna razón, quiero que sepas cómo funciona—.

Harry asintió—Creo que entiendo, pero ¿Qué símbolos representan qué cantidad de tiempo? —.

—Es cierto, no tomaste Runas Antiguas. Bueno, te enseñaré eso más tarde. En este momento, tenemos que irnos. Necesitamos tener la cadena enroscada alrededor de nuestros dos cuellos, por lo que debes acercarte un poco más—.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para acurrucarse. Severus simplemente lo ignoró y colocó la cadena sobre sus cabezas y puso el tiempo en el giratiempo. El mundo se arremolinó alrededor de ellos hasta que se convirtió en una masa de colores y luego volvió a asentarse. Un movimiento de su varita y Severus verificó la fecha. Habían llegado. Después de quitarse el giratiempo, Severus sacó el traslador y dejaron Hogwarts, en dirección a Manchester.


	25. Manchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus llegaron a Manchester en un callejón entre dos altas vallas de piedra, cada una de las cuales rodeaba una gran residencia privada. Harry miró a su alrededor y suspiró con resignación—Tengo la sensación de que va a ser una larga caminata—.

—Estar parado aquí quejándose de eso no nos va a ayudar a llegar más rápido—Con eso, Severus caminó hacia el final del callejón.

Mientras Harry ajustaba la correa de la bolsa de mensajero que cruzaba sobre su pecho, tuvo un pensamiento—Uh, Severus, probablemente deberíamos conseguir una habitación para pasar la noche primero. Podría parecer un poco extraño que aparezcamos llevando una bolsa de viaje—.

—Podemos ver si encontramos algo en el camino—.

Ambos caminaron por un rato en un silencio amistoso. _“Esto es agradable. Salir a caminar juntos, sin presión para llenar el silencio”._ Pensando en sus amigos, Harry negó con la cabeza. _“No hablar incesantemente, no dar conferencias sobre la arquitectura de este edificio o eso. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de que poder estar callados juntos era algo tan... importante”._

Los dos terminaron eligiendo una posada bonita y tranquila. Estaba un poco alejada de la carretera y escondida entre los árboles, pero el cartel parecía prometedor. De pie en el vestíbulo, mirando a su alrededor y esperando que alguien se acercara al escritorio, Harry se inclinó hacia Severus y susurró—Esto se ve bien. Es silencioso, se ve cómodo y está limpio. ¿Qué piensas? —.

Cuando Severus se giró para mirar alrededor del vestíbulo otra vez, Harry, que todavía estaba cerca, pasó su brazo por el brazo de Severus. Severus miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño, pero no estaba cerca de su mirada habitual. Harry, que había notado que el recepcionista se acercaba, recordó sus pensamientos justo antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Tan pronto como el empleado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, Harry se acurrucó junto a Severus y le preguntó—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que podremos quedarnos, profesor? Espero que nadie note que nos hemos ido, pero dudo que alguien sepa que estamos juntos—Harry sonrió a Severus. Para el empleado, parecía una sonrisa dulce y adoradora. El empleado se sonrojó y carraspeó. Harry fingió estar sorprendido.

—Bienvenidos. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes hoy? —El empleado se sonrojó más. Probablemente solo era unos pocos años mayor que Harry.

Severus le dio a Harry una mirada exasperada antes de volverse hacia el empleado—Nos gustaría dos habitaciones por la próxima semana—Harry hizo un puchero y se enfurruño.

El empleado miró a Harry y luego a Severus. Vaciló un momento y luego dijo—Bueno, ya hemos reservado un grupo de turistas que llegará pronto. En realidad, solo nos queda una habitación por la cantidad de tiempo que está solicitando—.

Severus cerró los ojos y extendió la mano para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz. Mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, el empleado rápidamente le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y luego le dio al empleado una sonrisa enorme y brillante. Ambos se pusieron muy serios justo cuando Severus bajó su mano—Al menos dime que tiene dos camas—.

—Sí, señor—Dijo el empleado, antes de enviarle a Harry una mirada cómplice—Tiene dos camas tamaño queen—.

Severus miró a Harry por un momento y luego dijo—Mocoso problemático—Volviéndose hacia el empleado, sacó su billetera—La tomaremos—.

Después de poner sus bolsas en su habitación y usar un poco de magia para hacer algunos ajustes menores en su ropa para permitirles esconder sus varitas, Harry y Severus comenzaron por ir al orfanato.

* * *

Mientras caminaban por la acera, Harry trató de pensar cómo acceder a un orfanato. Pronto, sin embargo, su mente se desvió por otros caminos—Oye, Severus. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? —.

Severus, el hombre que se movía tan suavemente y con gracia que Harry a menudo había pensado que no podía ser natural, tropezó con absolutamente nada y casi se cayó de bruces sobre el cemento. Pudo recuperarse en el último momento, lo cual era algo bueno ya que Harry había estado demasiado aturdido por esta acción sin precedentes para reaccionar—¿¡Qué!? —.

—Dije, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? —.

—Harry, incluso antes de graduarme de Hogwarts, estaba lidiando con el Señor Oscuro. Entonces, yo era un espía durante la primera guerra; después de eso tuve que lidiar con las repercusiones de mi rol como Mortífago; y ahora hay otra guerra y estoy espiando otra vez y esta vez probablemente no sobreviva. Los únicos pensamientos que he tenido sobre los niños han consistido en lamentar la estupidez de los estudiantes a los que enseño—Este discurso fue pronunciado en una voz fría y clara con Severus mirando al frente todo el tiempo.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento e intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que lo dejara en paz. Finalmente, sin embargo, solo tenía que saberlo—Bueno, ahora que estamos en el tema, ¿Alguna vez querrías niños? —Harry contuvo el aliento. Se las arregló para hacer que la pregunta pareciera casual, pero por alguna razón la respuesta de Severus era extremadamente importante para él.

—Como dije, probablemente no sobreviva a esta guerra, por lo que es una pregunta irrelevante—.

Harry se detuvo y jalo a Severus para enfrentarlo—¡Deja de decir que vas a morir! Y deja de ser difícil. Intentemos esto. Imagínate esto: la guerra terminó, ganamos, estás vivo y bien y todos saben que eras uno de los buenos. _Finalmente_ eres libre de vivir tu vida. Ahora, en esta situación, ¿Quieres niños? —.

—Mi vida no ha sido tal que yo sepa cómo ser padre, mucho menos uno bueno—Dijo Severus en breve.

—¿Y qué? Mi vida familiar fue horrible. ¿Crees que voy a ser un mal padre? —Severus solo frunció el ceño—Además, eso no es lo que pregunté. Te pregunté si querrías niños—.

Severus retiró su brazo y se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo—Los niños son un sueño que abandoné hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de caer con el Señor Oscuro—.

Harry se apresuró a alcanzarlo—De nuevo, eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿ _Quieres_ niños? —.

Severus estuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que Harry comenzó a sospechar que no iba a responder la pregunta. De repente, sin detenerse ni mirar a Harry, dijo—Sí—.

Harry, finalmente había obtenido una respuesta a su pregunta, permitió que el silencio durará hasta que llegaron al orfanato.

* * *

Harry y Severus se detuvieron en la acera frente al orfanato. Era un sólido edificio de ladrillo con una sensación muy institucional—Entonces, ¿Alguna idea, Severus? —.

—Sin más información, no podemos hacer mucho más que caminar y llamar a la puerta—.

Harry asintió—Justo lo que estaba pensando—.

Caminando hacia la puerta uno al lado del otro, Harry se acercó sutilmente a Severus. Para el momento en que estaban en el porche y Severus estaba llegando a tocar la puerta, sus hombros se tocaban.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Harry y Severus miraron a la anciana pequeña de cabello azul brillante que había abierto la puerta—¿Sí, puedo ayudarles? —.

Harry tartamudeó—Um, eh, ya ves, eh, nosotros, es decir...—Severus rodó sus ojos ante la falta de elocuencia de Harry. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera intervenir en la conversación, la mujer les sonrió radiante.

Con una gran sonrisa y luciendo absolutamente encantada, dijo—Oh, esto es precioso. Oh, les ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda. Entren. Por favor, entren—.

Después de intercambiar una mirada, Harry y Severus entraron al vestíbulo del orfanato. Se volvieron hacia la mujer y la encontraron sonriendo aún, aunque esta vez sus ojos estaban un poco brumosos.

>> Oh, ustedes dos son una pareja tan encantadora. Sospecho que es difícil encontrar a alguien que no te juzgue. Bueno, no es de extrañar que estuvieras tan indeciso para decirme por qué estás aquí. En estos días y época, pensarías que las personas celebrarían y apreciarían el amor en todas sus formas. Y querer agregar un niño a su familia. Ah, una pareja tan encantadora. Bueno, no se preocupen por mí, queridos. No tienen de qué avergonzarse conmigo—.

Severus miró a la mujer, incrédulo. Antes de que pudiera encontrar su voz, Harry agarró su brazo y, como se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un hábito, se acurrucó cerca—Muchas gracias. No sabes lo que significa para nosotros conocer a alguien que piensa que somos capaces de ser buenos padres—Él le dio su sonrisa inocente de Gryffindor. Sintió a Severus tensarse y pellizcarse el costado para mantenerlo callado. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando sintió que Severus dio un pequeño salto en la acción.

—Sí, hay quienes ciertamente se horrorizarían ante la idea de criar a un niño juntos—Agregó Severus, secamente.

Harry sofocó su risa. Él abrió los ojos de par en par—¡Y Severus aquí es un profesor! —Negó con la cabeza—Es difícil creer que la gente le daría a un profesor un momento tan difícil por querer criar a un niño—.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza—En efecto. ¿Qué enseñas, joven? —.

—Química—Harry sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo por la rápida traducción de Pociones en un equivalente muggle. La mujer, sin embargo, lo interpretó como orgullo por la profesión de su novio.

—¿Cómo lo conociste, querido? —Ella sonrió suavemente y se rió entre dientes por el sonrojo de Harry—Bueno, joven, el hecho de que sean lo suficientemente serio el uno con el otro como para querer comprometerse con una familia con él es suficiente para convencerme de pasar por alto esa información—Les guiñó un ojo, luego se puso seria—Te das cuenta de lo que te estás metiendo con un niño, ¿no? —.

Harry asintió—No tenemos mucha experiencia práctica con niños pequeños o bebés, pero reconocemos que habrá mucho trabajo duro involucrado—.

—¿Y estás listo para comprometerte con esto tan joven? —.

Harry la miró seriamente—Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé. Me colocaron con parientes que eran... desagradables. Siempre ha sido mi deseo tener una familia cariñosa—Harry miraba a los ojos de la mujer y echaba de menos la mirada que Severus le dio ante estas palabras.

La mujer asintió—Realmente no puedo pensar en una pareja mejor para criar niños—Ella sollozó un poco—¿Por qué no les doy un recorrido? —.

—Eso sería encantador—Dijo Severus con gracia.

—Empecemos con...—.

—¡Señorita Ida! ¡Señorita Ida! ¡Lisa se encerró en el armario otra vez y Tommy volvió a meter la cabeza en la barandilla! —.

—¡Oh cielos! Lo siento, queridos, pero esto podría tomar un tiempo. ¿Tal vez les gustaría mirar un poco mientras esperan? Temo que tendré que pedirles que se mantengan fuera del ala izquierda del segundo piso. Los invitados no están permitidos en esa área—.

—¡SRTA. IDA! —

—Oh, cielos—La mujer se apresuró.

Tan pronto como ella no estaba escuchando, Severus se volvió hacia Harry—¿Qué te poseyó para estar de acuerdo con su locura? —.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¿Qué oportunidad más perfecta tendremos que esta? —.

Severus miró y gruñó un poco más, luego dijo—Sería más rápido buscar sistemáticamente. Sugiero que comencemos en el piso superior o inferior y avancemos por las habitaciones—.

—Yo diría que comiences con el sótano, pero eso parece demasiado obvio—.

Severus suspiró—Comencemos con este piso y avancemos. Con niños alrededor, un lugar como un sótano será difícil de entrar. No hay ninguna razón para perder el tiempo tratando de entrar allí cuando podamos encontrar lo que estamos buscando en otro lugar—.

* * *

Estaban de pie en la parte inferior de las escaleras hasta el ático cuando finalmente encontraron lo que estaban buscando. Sintieron el sutil latido de la magia que descendía por las escaleras hacia ellos—¿El ático? ¿De verdad? Nunca hubiera pensado que ese era el estilo de Voldemort—.

Severus rodó sus ojos ante el comentario de Harry—Tendremos que tener cuidado. El Señor Oscuro habrá establecido barreras protectoras en su lugar. Tal vez no sean tan fuertes como las que usó con los horrocruxes, pero habrá algunas de todos modos—.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta del ático, Severus buscó con atención pero no pudo encontrar ninguna evidencia de que la puerta estuviera protegida.

—Bueno, no lo creo—Dijo Harry pensativamente cuando Severus le dijo esto—Los muggles podrían interesarse si no pudieran obtener acceso al ático. Probablemente sea una habitación escondida, como la Cámara de los Secretos—.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar en el ático, se encontraron en una habitación oscura y polvorienta. Harry sintió alrededor de la puerta por el interruptor de la luz. Cuando se encendieron las luces, se encontraron con varias cajas apoyadas contra una pared, cuidadosamente etiquetadas, con varios muebles rotos y montones de polvo. Dando un paso más en la habitación, levantó una nube de polvo y envió a Harry a un ataque de tos.

Una vez que pudo hablar, Harry dijo—Bueno, esto va a ser divertido—Hizo una mueca.

—Quizás...—Severus miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente, luego entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Él sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo rápido. De repente, todo el polvo desapareció.

Harry agarró el brazo de la varita de Severus y dijo—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿No se supone que no debemos usar magia? —.

—Sí, pero dudo que el Señor Oscuro tolere tales cosas si alguna vez decide regresar y lo he visto usar ese hechizo particular antes. No por algo tan inofensivo, pero... De todos modos, pensé que probablemente haría algunas excepciones a sus protecciones. Especialmente para algo así como un amuleto de limpieza. Si las barreras apuntan a los hechizos de limpieza, podría llamar la atención sobre lo que el Señor Oscuro quería mantener oculto. También está el hecho de que creo que todavía estamos lo suficientemente lejos de las protecciones para tener que preocuparnos—.

Harry escuchó todas las razones por las que Severus sintió que era seguro usar ese hechizo y luego negó con la cabeza—Acabas de decidir arriesgarte porque no querías que te matara el polvo antes de que lleguemos al sitio de la creación—Sonrió cuando Severus simplemente olfateó desdeñosamente—Bueno, vamos a encontrarlo entonces—.


	26. Lesiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus siguieron el pulso de la magia hasta una pared desnuda en un rincón oscuro. Mientras Severus trabajaba tratando de identificar las barreras sin usar los hechizos de detección más comunes y trataba de no activar ninguna barrera en el proceso, Harry buscaba algo relacionado con las serpientes. Pensó que podrían obtener acceso al sitio de creación de una manera similar a cómo pudo ingresar a la Cámara de los Secretos. Si Voldemort usaba Pársel para proteger la información sobre los sitios de creación, no había ninguna razón para no volver a usarlo para evitar que otros accedieran al sitio en primer lugar.

Cuando Severus dio un paso atrás, Harry notó que una imagen de una serpiente parecía quemada en la base a lo largo del tramo de la pared por la que podían sentir que venía la magia. Inclinándose para ver más de cerca, Harry decidió que no podía hacer daño probar Pársel— ** _¡Abre!_** —Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado cuando la pared se abrió rápidamente.

>> ¡Bueno, eso fue fácil! —Dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Teniendo en cuenta algunas de las barreras que pude desmantelar, te aseguro que no fue así—Severus arrastró las palabras antes de dirigirse a la puerta recién creada.

Teniendo en cuenta que habían visto el sitio de creación en la Cámara de los Secretos, deberían haber sabido qué esperar, y sin embargo a primera vista, Harry tuvo que luchar contra la bilis que se elevaba en la parte posterior de su garganta. Miraron hacia una habitación que parecía estar hecha de piedra. Las paredes y el piso estaban cubiertos de símbolos mágicos y diagramas. A un lado había filas de estantes encima de una larga mesa de madera. Contra la pared opuesta había estanterías, la mayoría vacías. En el centro de la habitación, en el piso, había un diagrama circular dibujado en una sustancia negra en el centro de la cual había varias manchas grandes de sangre y partes de un esqueleto. La persona asesinada para crear este horrocrux no murió fácilmente.

Harry tomó varias respiraciones profundas y miró a Severus. La cara de Severus era inexpresiva y fría. Harry tragó saliva y por un breve instante presionó su rostro contra el hombro de Severus. Luego se enderezó y apartó tanto de su disgusto, horror y repulsión como pudo.

Entró en la habitación y buscó la manera de encender las velas. Moviéndose con cuidado y tratando de no perturbar nada, Harry vio una caja de fósforos sobre la mesa de madera. Severus estaba examinando la habitación e intentando encontrar y desmantelar las barreras. Harry se encogió de hombros y agarró las cerillas. Severus miró a tiempo para ver a Harry extender la mano. Corrió hacia Harry, gritando—¡NO! —.

La mano de Harry rozó la caja de fósforos cuando Severus lo derribó al piso. Hubo un destello de luz y luego las llamas se dispararon en el aire donde Harry había estado parado un momento antes.

Harry yacía en el duro y frío piso debajo de Severus e intentó recuperar el aliento. Suponía que podía culpar a la llamada y al tacleo por su estado sin aliento, pero Harry había tenido demasiados “encuentros cercanos” para estar realmente preocupado por uno más. Todo a lo que había sobrevivido no fue un gran problema. Cualquier cosa de la que saliera sin lesiones no era nada en absoluto. Y aunque el tacleo podría haber tenido la culpa, Harry había logrado apoderarse de algo de su peso en sus manos y así logró no dejarse sin aliento.

No, era la sensación del cuerpo de Severus presionando contra el suyo lo que lo tenía sin aliento. Ese pecho bien definido apretado contra su espalda, esas piernas delgadas enredadas con las suyas. Harry se estremeció, y no a causa del frío. Las caderas de Severus se presionaron contra las de él y, Harry se movió un poco, sí, Severus parecía estar disfrutando tanto de esta posición como Harry.

>> ¿Estás bien? —La voz oscura de Severus era áspera y Harry se estremeció de nuevo. Entonces Harry estaba tratando con el último tormento. Esas manos, esas manos perversas y pecaminosas con las que Harry estaba obsesionado, comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo. Harry trató de contenerse, pero cuando esas manos acariciaron lentamente sus costados, gimió.

>> ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás herido? —.

_“Bueno, entre el piso duro y frío y mis jeans ajustados, la parte más dolorosa de mí en este momento es...”_

>> ¿¡HARRY?! —.

—Sev... solo...—.

—¿¡Acabas de llamarme _Sev_!? —Harry podía _escuchar_ el ceño fruncido que acompañaba a esa pregunta.

—No puedo... respirar... así que, trata... con... eso...—Por más que Harry disfrutaba la posición, el peso completo de Severus estaba presionando sobre él y las manos de Harry estaban debajo de él en una posición muy incómoda.

—Oh—Esas manos maravillosas dejaron de acariciar y Harry se tragó un gemido. Severus se levantó y se inclinó para levantar a Harry. Harry hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento hizo que sus apretados jeans se constriñeran dolorosamente alrededor de una parte muy sensible de su anatomía. Severus frunció el ceño ante la mueca de Harry—¿Dónde estás herido? —.

Mientras que Harry había considerado dejar en claro su interés, no pensó que este era el momento apropiado, o especialmente el lugar, para hacerlo. En cambio, comenzó a juntarse las manos y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban raspadas en carne viva. Él levantó sus manos hacia Severus. Severus frunció el ceño ante las manos de Harry.

>> Creo que tengo algo en mi bolsa en la habitación que me ayudará con eso. Por ahora, tenemos que terminar aquí. Y debes ser más cuidadoso—.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Simplemente no estaba pensando. Quiero decir, una caja de cerillas...—Harry negó con la cabeza.

Volvieron a mirar por la habitación. Decidieron arriesgarse y dejar abierta la puerta de la habitación secreta en lugar de intentar usar un hechizo para encender las velas. Esto significaba, sin embargo, que no tenían un espacio cerrado en el que pudieran usar el giratiempo. Necesitaban apresurarse antes de ser atrapados.

Dispararon tres protecciones más antes de que Harry encontrara lo que necesitaba. Afortunadamente, ambos se salvaron de lesiones graves, aunque ambos terminaron con raspones y moretones. Fue solo cuando Harry examinó los artículos en los estantes y sacó una caja de madera lisa que tuvieron lo que habían venido a buscar. En la caja, Harry encontró un libro que detallaba el ritual utilizado para crear el horrocrux.

Como ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el ático, Harry simplemente agarró el libro y se fueron, teniendo cuidado de sellar la habitación una vez más. Harry se alegraba de no estar parado en esa habitación cuando tuvieran que leer ese libro. Se estremeció ante la idea.

Finalmente dejaron el ático detrás de ellos. Al pie de las escaleras que conducían al ático, escucharon pasos que se acercaban—Severus, rápido...—Harry comenzó a decirle que encogiera el libro y se lo metiera en el bolsillo, pero ya había apartado su varita y los pasos estaban demasiado cerca. Pensando rápidamente, Harry se acercó a Severus y lo envolvió con sus brazos y presionó sus labios en los de Severus. Cuando los pasos entraron al pasillo donde estaban y se detuvieron a poca distancia, Harry deslizó el libro en la parte posterior de los pantalones de Severus y tiró de su camisa (que se había desenganchado cuando esquivaron una trampa particularmente desagradable) para cubrirla. Eso sí, con cuidado, Harry se instaló para disfrutar el beso.

Movió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y bromeando, sacó su lengua a través de los labios de Severus. Severus gruñó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, jalandolo más cerca y profundizando el beso. Harry no pudo, ni siquiera trató de detener su gemido cuando la lengua de Severus invadió su boca. Al igual que en los sueños de Harry, el beso fue cálido e intenso. Nada más importaba que ese beso.

Harry cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia Severus. Sus lenguas acariciaron y acariciaron y duelo. La lengua de Harry siguió ansiosamente la lengua de Severus a su boca y Harry gimió de nuevo por el sabor. Finalmente, a regañadientes, se separaron para respirar.

Por un momento, se quedaron allí, jadeando y mirándose el uno al otro. Harry amaba la mirada ardiente y hambrienta en los ojos de Severus. Su expresión era feroz, intensa. Parecía que estaba a punto de _violar_ a Harry, y Harry lo amaba. En ese momento Harry decidió que solo seducir a Severus no sería suficiente. No, él planeaba hacer lo que fuera necesario para ver **_esa_** mirada lo más posible. Preferiblemente precediendo a una _“violación”_ real.

—¡Wow! —Se voltearon para ver a la señorita Ida abanicándose a sí misma—Debo admitir que eso estuvo bastante caliente, mis queridos. ¡Hoo! —Harry se sonrojó. Ella sonrió—Ahora, estoy pensando que es posible que no quieran que pregunte a dónde han ido ustedes dos durante tanto tiempo—.

Harry se sonrojó más. La señorita Ida frunció el ceño cuando los miró más de cerca—¿Están ustedes dos bien? No estaban _“jugando”_ demasiado duro, espero. Debes recordar elegir una palabra segura, querido— _"Oh, Dios mío. ¡Ella no solo dijo eso!”_ Severus hizo una especie de sonido ahogado, gorgoteante.

—Um—Harry se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo—Mmm no. Quería mirar hacia arriba y, bueno, me temo que soy un poco torpe. A mitad de camino tropecé con mis propios pies. Severus intentó atraparme, pero los dos terminamos en la parte inferior de la escalera—.

—¡Oh querido! No estás herido tan mal, verdad? —.

—No, pero creo que probablemente tendremos que volver en otro momento. Debería llevar a Harry a casa y limpiarlo—.

—Bueno, por supuesto. Déjame caminar hacia abajo—.

* * *

Después de regresar a su habitación, afortunadamente sin ser vistos, Severus le indicó a Harry que se diera una ducha mientras buscaba la poción para las manos de Harry. Harry tomó una ducha rápida, caliente y, después de un momento de reflexión y con una sonrisa maliciosa, salió del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

Una vez más, Harry recibió esa mirada hambrienta que hablaba de un inminente ataque y tuvo un breve momento de esperanza de que estaba a punto de ser embestido. Entonces, Severus apretó más el frasco en su mano y recuperó su control. El único consuelo de Harry fue que parecía una lucha difícil por el control.

—Si te sientas, puedo poner esto en tus manos—Las palabras de Severus fueron escuetas.

Harry ignoró la silla con la que Severus hizo un gesto y se sentó en el borde de una de las camas y levantó las manos, con las palmas dañadas hacia arriba. Severus miró a Harry y pasó un minuto completo antes de que se acercara.

Todo el tiempo que Severus trabajó, ninguno habló. A Harry le gustaba pensar que Severus estaba concentrado en su tarea tan intensamente porque estaba tratando de no ser tentado por el cuerpo de Harry. Harry, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la vista de esas manos en el trabajo. Resultó que era un ungüento, no una poción, lo que Severus tenía para Harry. Harry disfrutó de la cálida sensación de una palma contra el dorso de su mano mientras que la otra aplicaba el ungüento. Harry se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la esperanza y el temor de que Severus notara su creciente erección.

Cuando terminó, Severus rápidamente se levantó y se volvió para guardar el ungüento en su bolsa. Harry miró a su espalda y dijo—También puedes dejarlo fuera—Toma tu ducha y te devolveré el favor. Sé que tienes que tener un desagradable arañazo en la espalda por haber esquivado esa trampa en la estantería—.

Severus le dio una mirada indescifrable, luego asintió con la cabeza una vez antes de ir a tomar una ducha. Mientras estaba en el baño, Harry se vistió rápidamente. Tuvo un pequeño problema cuando intentaba ponerse sus jeans. Finalmente tuvo que pensar en Filch caminando sobre él medio vestido así para que su erección disminuyera lo suficiente como para subirse sus jeans.

Oyó que se abría la puerta del baño mientras se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza. Escuchó un jadeo y sonrió para sí mismo. Tuvo cuidado de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro antes de que Severus lo viera. Mirándolo, Harry tuvo que sofocar un jadeo propio. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Harry había entrado en la oficina de Severus y había visto por primera vez el pecho desnudo de su profesor. Ciertamente no había olvidado lo hermoso que era el hombre, pero el recuerdo era una imitación pálida. Incluso los moretones que cubrían su lado izquierdo no podían estropear la vista.

Fue la idea de esos moretones lo que hizo que Harry volviera al momento. Frunció el ceño y le indicó a Severus que se volteara para poder ver su espalda. Severus levantó una ceja y se volvió. Harry no podía decidir si era su gracia natural o si el hombre estaba haciendo una pequeña broma por su cuenta, pero ese giro casi hizo que Harry se abalanzara... o suplicara.

Entonces Harry vio cuán mala era la lesión. Esta vez jadeó—¿¡Por qué insististe en mirar mis manos cuando obviamente estabas mucho más gravemente herido!? Ven acá. Tendrás que pararte o acostarme en la cama para poder alcanzar todo. ¿Dónde pusiste ese vial de bálsamo? —.

—He tenido muchas lesiones peores que esta—.

—Sí, y la he tenido mucho peor que algunos rasguños en mis manos. Ahora, dónde... aquí está—Harry frunció el ceño—Ven acá—.

Severus caminó lentamente y se paró frente a Harry, quien había vuelto a su asiento en el borde de la cama. Dio la espalda y comenzó a dar instrucciones para aplicar el ungüento—Asegúrate de aplicarlo...—.

—En la dirección en que se está ejecutando el raspado. Este ungüento también funciona para los moretones, pero en los moretones lo aplicas en círculos pequeños. Cuando gastas aproximadamente la mitad de cada año escolar en la enfermería, tiendes a buscar algunas cosas. De hecho, pasé mucho tiempo yaciendo. En un esfuerzo por tratar de no aburrirme, solía mirar como Madame Pomfrey ayudaba a los demás. Fue muy divertido cuando los profesores tuvieron que entrar allí. Ustedes se quejan peor que los estudiantes algunas veces—.

—Yo pensaría, con tanta experiencia como tienes con las lesiones, que te gustaría convertirte en un Sanador en lugar de un Auror. Ciertamente pareces tener afinidad por ello—Este último fragmento fue dicho casi a regañadientes, en una voz áspera. Harry parpadeó. Ciertamente no era algo que hubiera considerado antes. Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, sin embargo, Severus continuó—Y ciertamente nunca me has visto en la enfermería. No me quejo peor que cualquier estudiante—Dijo desdeñosamente.

Harry sofocó una sonrisa por lo lindo que era. _“Dios... lindo, sexy, divertido, inteligente. ¿Cómo se supone que debo resistirme a este hombre?”_


	27. Obstáculos Inesperados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de limpiarse, Harry y Severus decidieron salir a caminar y tratar de encontrar un lugar para almorzar. Ambos querían tomarse un descanso antes de que Harry tratara de abordar el libro de Voldemort.

Terminaron almorzando en un pequeño y agradable café al aire libre. Era una comida tranquila, pero Harry lo disfrutó inmensamente, especialmente la forma en que Severus lucía a la luz del sol. Harry sabía lo hermoso que lucía a la luz del fuego y de las velas, pero realmente no había tenido tantas oportunidades de apreciar al hombre a la luz del sol.

Después del almuerzo, Harry decidió detenerse y comprar algunos cuadernos, lapiceras muggles e incluso algunos marcadores. Le resultaba más fácil estudiar cuando usaba cuadernos muggle para organizar parte de la información de sus clases. Con los EXTASIS viniendo y estos viajes lejos, Harry pensó que necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener con sus estudios.

Volviendo a la habitación, Harry y Severus se sentaron en la mesa junto a la ventana. Decidieron abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar un poco de sol. Mientras Harry comenzaba a trabajar en el libro de Voldemort, Severus sacó varios libros y los puso sobre la mesa frente a él antes de elegir uno y comenzar a leer. Aparentemente, había venido preparado para pasar horas esperando que Harry trabajara en las notas que Voldemort había dejado.

Después de un par de horas, Harry colgó el libro y se levantó para estirarse. Severus alzó la vista hacia el ruido—¿Hay algún problema? —.

—¡Sí! ¡Puedo leer Pársel, pero eso no ayuda mucho! ¡Es como si lo hubiera escrito en algún tipo de código o algo! —Harry empezó a pasearse, tratando de aliviar algo de su frustración.

Severus frunció el ceño y lo observó por un minuto—Quizás si pudieras traducirlo, podría ayudarte—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No creo que pueda leerlo y escribir en inglés. A veces es difícil para mí decir la diferencia entre los dos—.

—¿Crees que podrías leerlo en voz alta en inglés? Si es así, puedo escribir lo que dices. Después de que hayamos traducido todo el libro, entonces podemos preocuparnos por intentar entenderlo—.

Harry dejó de pasearse y pensó en eso—Sí, podría ser capaz de hacerlo. No estoy seguro de qué tan rápido podría hacerlo, pero podría funcionar—.

Severus guardó sus libros mientras Harry caminaba hacia la mesa y volvía a sentarse. Harry frunció el ceño, luego se levantó y sacó uno de los cuadernos muggle y un bolígrafo muggle, y luego se los dio a Severus—Esto probablemente funcione mejor que el pergamino y una pluma—.

Trabajaron durante horas en la traducción. A veces, Severus tendría que detener a Harry y señalar que se había metido en Pársel. A veces tenían que detenerse por unos minutos para dejar que Harry descansara su voz y tomara algo para beber. Como Harry había advertido, fue lento.

Finalmente, Harry había tenido suficiente por esa noche—Vamos a dejarlo por esta noche y cenar en el comedor de la planta baja. No creo que pueda trabajar más en esto por hoy—.

Abajo, en el comedor, esperaron un poco por su mesa, lo que los sorprendió ya que no parecía particularmente ocupado. Cuando Harry vio la mesa a la que los conducían, miró a su camarera con sorpresa. Cuando ella le guiñó un ojo, finalmente notó su parecido con el recepcionista que les había dado su habitación. _“Debe ser su hermana”._

Estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de una ventana. La mesa tenía dos velas en el medio y todo el conjunto era extraordinariamente romántico. Harry devolvió el guiño de la camarera y comenzó a sentarse. Severus, con una mirada resignada, se puso detrás de él y empujó su silla hacia él. Harry le dio una gran sonrisa.

Severus se sentó frente a Harry y ambos se volvieron hacia la camarera. Llevaba una mirada soñadora y comenzó cuando se volvieron hacia ella. Después de tomar sus pedidos de bebidas, ella prometió regresar pronto.

>> Esto está bien, ¿No crees? — Preguntó Harry inocentemente.

—Bastante—Dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras, dándole a Harry una mirada que decía que no estaba engañando a nadie. Harry le sonrió de nuevo.

Toda la cena fue increíblemente romántica. Severus eligió un vino encantador para la cena. Hablaron en voz baja, Harry todavía se sorprendió de lo fácil que era entre ellos. Para postre tenían un tiramisú encantador. Harry nunca había oído hablar de él antes y le encantó. Gimió en su primer bocado. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que no se dio cuenta enseguida de que Severus le estaba dando esa mirada de _Tú-Serás-“Violado”_ que a Harry le encantaba. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, su respiración se atrapó en su garganta.

Severus estaba recostado en su silla tomando un sorbo de su vino. Harry, sintiéndose bastante sexy con un hombre precioso mirándolo de esa manera, lentamente lamió su cuchara. Fue recompensado por una llamarada de calor en los ojos de Severus por esa acción.

Harry continuó disfrutando a fondo su postre. Cuando fue hora de irse, se aseguró de caminar frente a Severus, echando un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que Severus disfrutara de la vista. Él lo estaba, sus ojos vagando por los jeans de Harry. Harry dio media vuelta. _“Debo acordarme de agradecer a Draco cuando regresemos”._

Cuanto más se acercaban a la habitación, más nervioso se sentía Harry. Los músculos de su estómago estaban apretados con anticipación y emoción. _“Cena romántica, miradas calientes y hambrientas. No podría pedir una mejor configuración”._

Harry entró a su habitación y se volvió con una sonrisa tímida, solo para mirar con incredulidad mientras Severus se acercaba a la mesa y se metía en los libros que había traído consigo. Harry lo miró, incrédulo. Severus simplemente lo ignoraba por completo. Harry finalmente negó con la cabeza, fue a su bolso y agarró un par de pantalones de seda negros para dormir. Echó otra mirada a Severus, quien solo pasó una página en el libro que estaba leyendo, y luego irrumpió en el baño.

 _“¡Maldito, difícil, **obstinado** BASTARDO!” _ Los pensamientos de Harry eran de una naturaleza poco halagüeña mientras se preparaba para acostarse. Sus movimientos delataron su ira creciente. Al salir del baño, le dirigió otra mirada a Severus y nuevamente fue ignorado. _“¡Bien! Se así. ¡Tendré que esforzarme más!”_

Harry fue a su bolsa y sacó una de las novelas gay que había comprado en Londres. Había divagado sobre si traer o no alguno de esos libros, pero al final decidió que no le importaba si lo atrapaban leyendo un romance gay. Ni siquiera consideró traer uno de los tipos de libros más instructivos. Podía decir que estaba leyendo el romance porque a él le gustaban en secreto. Los otros solo gritaban “sin experiencia”.

Harry se tendió en una de las camas y comenzó a leer. Después de un par de horas, estaba demasiado cansado para continuar. El libro resultó ser bastante bueno y no quería dejar de leer, pero sus ojos estaban especialmente cansados después de trabajar en las notas de Voldemort más temprano ese día. Miró por encima. _“Parece que no irá a la cama pronto_ ”. Harry miró a Severus, quien estaba tomando notas sobre lo que fuera que estaba leyendo. Sintiéndose bastante malhumorado, Harry puso un marcador en su libro, lo colocó en la mesita de noche y se metió debajo de sus sábanas. Él se acercó y puso sus lentes encima de su libro. _“Tal vez antes de regresar podamos visitar a un optometrista. Si no, Hermione dijo que podía conseguirme unos de contacto”._

Girando sobre su estómago y girando su cabeza lejos de Severus, Harry trató de dormir. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormido. No fue sorprendente, ya que habían salido el viernes después de la cena y llegaron esa mañana. A eso se sumaba el esquivar las trampas colocadas por Voldemort y Harry se sorprendió de que hubiera logrado mantenerse despierto hasta tan tarde como lo había hecho. Fue bienvenido al sueño por uno de sus sueños favoritos...

_“Harry caminaba por el corredor oscuro en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, lleno de anticipación. Llegó a una puerta, dio la contraseña y entró en una oficina. Otra puerta, otra contraseña, y él estaba allí, en esa acogedora sala de estar. Miró hacia el sofá y encontró lo que había venido a buscar. Allí, dormido con un libro abierto que descansaba sobre su pecho, estaba el Maestro de Pociones. Harry caminó hacia adelante en silencio”._

_“Cuando se acercó para guardar el libro, sintió una mano envolver su muñeca y tirar. Él se tumbó encima del hombre muy despierto. El libro fue puesto a un lado—¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo? —Harry se estremeció al oír la voz oscura y aterciopelada. Observó cómo el hombre debajo de él levantó una ceja—¿Estás decidido a no decírmelo entonces? —Una sonrisa malvada siguió a la pregunta”._

_“De repente, Harry ya no estaba despatarrado sobre su profesor, sino que estaba siendo llevado en sus brazos. Antes de que pudiera luchar, no es que lo hubiera hecho, fue arrojado a la cama. Vio cómo su hermoso profesor se desnudaba—Tendré que persuadirte para que compartas tus secretos conmigo—Harry fue agraciado con otra sonrisa malvada”._

_“Sin previo aviso, Harry fue abalanzado sobre un hombre muy desnudo. Sus burlas, sus luchas entrecortadas y poco entusiastas proporcionaron poca disuasión. Pronto, ambos estaban desnudos. Esa noche vio una nueva mirada en el rostro de su profesor mientras el hombre miraba su cuerpo. Esta mirada no dejó ninguna duda en la mente de Harry de que estaba a punto de ser completamente ‘violado’”._

_“Harry tomó su turno mirando al sexy hombre encima de él. Sus rasgos, demasiado duros para ser tradicionalmente apuestos, eran feroces y sexys. Su cuerpo era delgado, musculoso, fibroso. Su pecho estaba bien definido sin ser demasiado musculoso. Harry sintió las piernas delgadas a cada lado de él. Y en el medio... Harry gimió. Largo, duro y todo para él. Él gimió de nuevo. Quería tocar, pero cuando lo intentó, encontró sus manos sujetas a la cama a cada lado de su cabeza. Él gimió”._

_“Los labios se apretaron contra los suyos, suavemente, en broma, mientras Severus bajaba su cuerpo a lo largo del de Harry. Al sentir sus duras pollas rozándose una con otra, Harry se arqueó y gimió. Presionó sus labios firmemente contra los que lo molestaban. En respuesta, los labios lo devoraron. Su labio inferior fue mordisqueado hasta que jadeó. Una lengua se movió una vez, trazando la costura ligeramente dividida de sus labios antes de deslizarse en su boca, invadiendo, saqueando, reclamando”._

_“Sus manos fueron liberadas y esas perversas y maravillosas manos comenzaron a trazar las líneas de su cuerpo. Le acariciaron los hombros, se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuello, trazaron las conchas exteriores de sus orejas, antes de volver a bajar sobre su pecho. Sintió ligeras y rápidas caricias en sus pezones antes de que las manos se movieran a sus lados y se deslizaran hacia abajo hasta su cintura, hasta sus caderas, a lo largo de la parte externa de sus muslos”._

_“Harry se movió inquieto. Fue una tortura. Demasiado poco, muy lento. Necesitaba más. Cuando esos dulces labios dejaron los suyos, dejándolos respirar, Harry comenzó a suplicar”._

_“Las manos se volvieron más firmes, los labios se arrastraron por el costado de su cuello. Luego, una lengua se arrastró hacia atrás para lamer el caparazón de su oreja. A medida que esas manos divinas, esas manos malvadas... acariciaron más su pecho y finalmente se movieron a sus pezones (pellizcando, sacudiendo), Severus comenzó a susurrar cosas perversas, traviesas en su voz oscura y ronroneante”._

_“Harry dejó que sus manos vagaran por ese cuerpo delgado. Pasó sus manos por el pelo negro hasta los hombros de Severus. Harry se apoderó de sus hombros, acarició sus manos por su espalda, deleitándose en el juego de músculos bajo la piel. Arqueó su cuerpo para poner sus erecciones en contacto más cercano y fue recompensado con un gruñido bajo en su oído”._

_“Estaba caliente, muy caliente”._

_“De repente, Harry fue volteado sobre su estómago. Gruñó cuando su polla todavía intacta se frotó contra el sedoso edredón debajo de él. Su amante se volvió a colocar encima de Harry, esta vez dejando que casi todo su peso descansara sobre Harry. Harry lanzó un largo gemido ante la sensación de ese cuerpo duro contra el suyo, de la sensación de esa polla dura casi donde él la quería. Después de un susurro más, particularmente malvado, al oído, Severus comenzó a besarle un lado del cuello. Esos besos continuaron por sus hombros, por su espalda. Trató de mover sus caderas y obtener un poco más de fricción en su dolorida polla. Esas malvadas, perversas manos mantuvieron sus caderas quietas”._

_“Harry se movió un poco más y logró moverse un poco a pesar de las manos en sus caderas. Sintió un ligero golpe en el trasero antes de que lo pusieran sobre sus manos y rodillas. Los lametones y besos continuaron por su espalda. Harry jadeó y luego gimió al darse cuenta de lo que su amante había planeado”._

_“Esos dulces labios se detuvieron en la parte baja de su espalda, provocándolo, mientras el cabello de Severus le hacía cosquillas en las caderas. Harry suplicó de nuevo. Por favor por favor por favor—Oh Dios. **¡Por favor!** —Oyó una risa oscura detrás de él y luego sintió una lengua. Le lamió un pequeño círculo en la parte baja de la espalda antes de (finalmente) moverse hacia abajo. La cálida y húmeda lengua lamió algunos círculos lentos alrededor de la abertura de Harry, provocándolo otra vez, antes de tocar donde Harry estaba deseando”._

_“Cuando esa lengua se movió dentro de él, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. Movió una mano para tocarse (se había resistido tanto como pudo). Justo cuando agarraba su dolorido miembro, la lengua desapareció y su mano fue abofeteada—¡Ah, ah, ah! ¿Quieres que me detenga para que puedas terminar todo por ti mismo? —La nota burlona en esa voz oscura casi empujó a Harry por el borde”._

_“—No, no, no. ¡No lo haré de nuevo! —Harry gimió. Gimió de nuevo cuando esa lengua pecaminosa regresó. Agarró fuertemente el edredón en sus manos para evitar tocarse”._

_“Su amante oscuro empujó su lengua tan profundo como pudo y luego comenzó a follar a Harry con su lengua. Harry gimió casi constantemente. Él movió sus caderas hacia atrás, tratando de hacerlo más profundo—Oh, Dios, oh dios oh Dios! —Harry jadeó cuando un dedo empujó al lado de la lengua—Oh, fue tan bueno—”._

_“Severus continuó por varios minutos, agregando gradualmente un segundo y luego un tercer dedo. Harry tuvo que luchar para evitar tocarse a sí mismo. Solo fue la idea de que Severus se detuviera y mantuvo sus manos alrededor del edredón. Entonces Severus retiró su lengua y sus dedos—¡Nooooo! —Harry gimió en la retirada”._

_“Jadeó cuando algo mucho más grande empujó contra su apertura. El jadeo se convirtió en un gemido cuando la polla resbaladiza de Severus se deslizó dentro de él. Harry se relajó y sintió que su cuerpo aceptaba la invasión. Unas pocas estocadas lentas y luego Severus fue enterrado tan profundo en el cuerpo de Harry como pudo, con las caderas apretadas juntas. Ambos gimieron ante la exquisita sensación”._

_“Después de darle a Harry un momento para adaptarse, Severus comenzó a moverse. Al principio solo usaría empujes lentos y profundos sin importar cuánto rogara Harry. Luego cambió su ángulo ligeramente y Harry jadeó y luego gimió. Severus se rió entre dientes en su oreja—¿Ahí? —"._

_“Harry solo podía gemir. Severus comenzó a empujar más fuerte y más rápido, con las manos agarrando las caderas de Harry con tanta fuerza que Harry sabía que tendría moretones. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, jadeando”._

_“Entonces Severus extendió una mano alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y agarró con firmeza la descuidada polla de Harry. Al primer toque, Harry explotó. Hubiera gritado si hubiera tenido aliento. En cambio, dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando el pulso tras el pulso de su liberación lo dejó, cubriendo la mano de Severus y la cama debajo”._

_“Las contracciones del cuerpo de Harry arrojaron al orgasmo a Severus. Gimió en el oído de Harry mientras se derramaba dentro de él. El orgasmo de Harry se hizo aún más intenso al sentir las cálidas olas de la liberación de su amante dentro de él”._

_“Mientras yacían juntos tratando de recuperar el aliento...”_ el sueño se desvaneció.

Harry se despertó. Rápidamente y en silencio, realizó el hechizo de limpieza. La habitación estaba oscura. Harry miró hacia la otra cama. Estaba vacío, aunque parecía que Severus había dormido en él. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio la luz del baño encendida. No estaba seguro de si debería sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de su atracción por Severus, Harry había tenido sueños increíbles. Ciertamente no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que su amante misterioso de la noche de su examen oral era Severus. Los sueños eran tan buenos cuando soñaba con Severus, Harry se aseguró de cerrar las cortinas y poner un hechizo silenciador en su cama todas las noches. No le importaba el buen humor que los otros muchachos se permitían cuando lo escuchaban las primeras noches, pero Harry estaba preocupado de que se escapara una noche y lo escucharan gritar el nombre de Severus. Definitivamente no quería tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de eso.

Los sueños llegaban casi todas las noches y no había una noche en que tuviera uno de esos sueños en los que no tuviera un orgasmo intenso. Era casi como si estuviera tratando de compensar sus años de negación. Antes de darse cuenta de que era homosexual, Harry solo había tenido algunos sueños eróticos. Por lo general, los únicos que lo hacían implicaban a vagos amantes misteriosos que le daban una mamada. En realidad, esa era prácticamente la única clase de fantasía que lo había desquiciado, ya fuera que estuviera soñando o tratando de masturbarse.

Y probablemente debería haber sospechado sus preferencias mucho antes con su falta de respuesta a las revistas traviesas que algunos de los otros chicos en su dormitorio habían colado. O tal vez cuando solo sentía indiferencia por un beso con aquella chica, de la que se había convencido a sí mismo que estaba enamorado.

 _“Y si ese bastardo difícil cree que voy a rendirme ahora solo porque está siendo obstinado, ¡ha estado enseñando el Gryffindor equivocado en los últimos seis años! No es como si tratara de seducirlo y él no me quiera. ¡He visto la forma en que me mira y **tendré** éxito en seducir a ese bastardo!”_ Harry golpeó su almohada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormir.


	28. Cardiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A la mañana siguiente, al comienzo de su segundo día en Manchester, Harry no fue el único que se despertó gruñón. Él y Severus lograron usar el baño y vestirse sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Sin embargo, cuando Severus se estaba guardando la billetera en el bolsillo, se volvió hacia Harry, que estaba sentado en su cama atarse los cordones de los zapatos, y lo miró—Potter, ¿siempre...? —.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Severus, metiéndolo un dedo en el pecho para enfatizar su punto—¡Oh, no, no, bastardo! ¡No vas a volver a llamarme por mi apellido solo porque alguien se levantó en el lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana! —.

—Quizás estaría de mejor humor esta mañana si no hubiera estado despierto toda la noche...—.

—Oh, ni siquiera trates de culparme por tu noche de insomnio. ¡Tal vez si no te hubieras quedado despierto casi toda la noche leyendo hubieras dormido más! —.

—¡Tal vez si te hubiera deslizado una poción para Dormir Sin Sueños, podría haber dormido! —.

—¡Bueno, es tu maldita falta por ser tan sexy, bastardo! —Harry no había tenido la intención de aclarar su interés de esta manera, pero Severus era un hombre inteligente y solo alguien con la inteligencia de una roca podría haberse perdido su interés. Por eso fue una sorpresa al principio cuando Severus parpadeó sorprendido por esta declaración.

—¿Disculpa? —.

—¡Me escuchaste! —Harry se negó a avergonzarse por sus sueños.

—Me estás diciendo que estás teniendo pesadillas sobre...—Severus comenzó rotundamente.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre pesadillas? —Harry estaba muy confundido.

Severus frunció el ceño, aparentemente igualmente confundido—¿No estabas teniendo más pesadillas sobre el Señor Oscuro y la guerra? ¿Exactamente qué tipo de sueños estabas teniendo entonces? —.

Harry lo miró por un minuto y luego negó con la cabeza—No estoy haciendo esto hoy. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar el desayuno e intentamos no matarnos el uno al otro? —Con eso, Harry se giró y salió de la habitación.

Para el desayuno, pasaron por una panadería y caminaron por un parque bebiendo chocolate caliente y comiendo un pastel. Para cuando volvieron a la posada, habían superado su pelea y se habían instalado para pasar el día trabajando en la traducción de las notas de Voldemort.

* * *

Los primeros dos días establecieron la rutina por el resto de la semana. Se despertaban, se molestaban el uno al otro, luego salían a desayunar. Durante el desayuno ambos se calmaban. Luego volvían a la habitación y, dejando las cortinas abiertas para dejar entrar la luz del sol disponible, trabajaban en la traducción. Salían a almorzar y se demoraban, disfrutando del descanso de su trabajo. Después del almuerzo, volvieron a trabajar en la traducción y bajaban a comer al comedor de la posada. Cada noche se les presentaba una experiencia romántica en el comedor.

Harry mejoró al no esperar que lo atacaran después de una noche tan romántica, pero eso no disminuyó su desilusión. Tenía sueños sobre Severus todas las noches, aunque después de la primera mañana ninguno volvió a mencionar los sueños.

* * *

La mañana que se suponía que los dos debían salir de la posada, Harry y Severus se las arreglaron para evitar molestarse uno al otro. Después de que ambos se habían duchado y cambiado con ropa limpia, comenzaron a empacar.

—¿A dónde vamos después de esto? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño—Albus dijo que la tienda de antigüedades que albergaba el segundo sitio de creación estaba en Gloucester—.

—Sí, pero también dijo que no tendría el horrocrux de ese sitio de creación para cuando volvamos, así que podríamos centrarnos en las notas que ya tenemos. Hemos progresado mucho la semana pasada, pero creo que ambos podríamos aprovechar un descanso. Hermione incluso admite que los descansos en el estudio son una parte importante de hacer un gran proyecto o ensayo—.

Severus suspiró—¿Supongo que tienes algo en mente? —.

—Bueno, al ritmo que vamos, solo tomará alrededor de otra semana terminar la traducción, si es así. Y se supone que no debemos permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo, recuerda—.

—Harry, ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que tienes en mente? —.

—Bueno, digamos que tomamos las próximas dos semanas para tomar un descanso de la traducción y solo... tomar unas vacaciones. Quiero decir, ambos podríamos usarlo, especialmente con la guerra y todo lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Por qué no elegimos un lugar para pasar una semana y luego pasamos la última semana antes de volver a Gloucester? Mientras estamos en Gloucester, podemos trabajar en la traducción del libro que ya tenemos y luego tratar de revisarlo y entenderlo. Deberíamos hacer eso antes de que volvamos. Luego, una vez que regresemos, podemos trabajar en la traducción del otro... eso es si encontramos un libro similar...—Harry dejó de fruncir el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza—¿Qué piensas? Tal vez un poco de alivio del estrés hará que las mañanas sean un poco más soportables—Harry sonrió.

—Tengo la sensación de que tienes un lugar en mente—.

—Cardiff—

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Por qué querrías ir allí? —.

—Escuché sobre este museo allí en la escuela a la que asistí antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Quiero visitarlo. Se supone que hay buenos restaurantes y muchos lugares de música... —Harry le dirigió a Severus una mirada suplicante. Era la primera vez que probaba esa expresión en particular, pero aparentemente no fue tan malo para un primer intento.

Severus suspiró con resignación—Vamos a echar un vistazo e ire a buscar la estación de tren—.

* * *

Después de llegar a Cardiff, caminaron por la acera en busca de un lugar para pasar la semana. En una esquina, vieron a un hombre hablando en voz alta y agitando un libro negro a la gente que pasaba junto a él. Cruzaron la calle para evitarlo, pero el hombre los vio y los siguió.

—¡Tú, allí! ¿Cómo es _tu_ relación con el "Señor"*? ¿Qué crees que diría sobre esto? ¡Estás atrayendo a este inocente joven a tu lugar en el infierno! ¡Estás corrompiendo a un inocente a tus maneras depravadas! Tú...—.

—Resulta que soy uno de los favoritos del “Señor”, aunque esto generalmente significa que tengo el placer de ser torturado con más frecuencia que los miembros menos favorecidos de su círculo—Harry bufó divertido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Severus—Sospecho que, si él creyera que yo estaba, de hecho, corrompiendo a este “joven inocente” con mis “maneras depravadas”, estaría muy complacido conmigo. Desafortunadamente, sospecho que soy el que está siendo “corrompido” a _sus_ “maneras depravadas”—.

Harry estalló en carcajadas mientras dejaban atrás a un hombre muy confundido.

* * *

A pesar del comienzo poco auspicioso, Harry y Severus disfrutaron bastante de Cardiff. Visitaron el Museo Nacional de Historia en St. Fagans y el Museo Nacional y la Galería de Gales. Pasaron un día entero en el mercado central. Disfrutaron probando comida tailandesa y mexicana, a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos les gustaban las comidas picantes. De mutuo acuerdo, se evitaron los clubes nocturnos y bares.

Una de sus partes favoritas de Cardiff fueron los paseos (walks), especialmente Centenary Walk. Sin embargo, fue una suerte que comenzarán en el Centenary Walk temprano en la mañana, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que tenía más de dos millas.

Luego se detuvieron en un café al aire libre para almorzar. Su camarero era un hombre muy lindo, muy agradable, unos años mayor que Harry. Sin embargo, no era tan brillante como Ethan, el empleado de la tienda de Londres.

—Hola, soy Nate y seré tu camarero esta tarde—Ante esto, le guiñó un ojo a Harry—Si necesitan algo, por favor háganmelo saber—.

—¿Tal vez podríamos tener menús? —Severus estaba en modo completo Slytherin sarcástico. Nate no pareció molestarse por eso. _“Él debe estar acostumbrado a clientes groseros”._

—Por supuesto señor. Aquí tiene. ¿Les gustaría elegir sus bebidas ahora? —Le envió a Harry una sonrisa coqueta.

Severus lo miró una vez más antes de dirigirse al menú. Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de volverse hacia Nate—Me gustaría un vaso de agua helada—Harry sonrió.

—Claro—Nate lo anotó. Después de enviar a Severus una mirada rápida, Nate le envió a Harry otra sonrisa coqueta—¿Eres de por aquí? —.

—No, solo vamos a estar en la ciudad unos días más—Harry negó con la cabeza. Pensando con suficiente cuidado de que cualquier coqueteo era solo un poco de diversión, y aún estaba un poco enojado con Severus, Harry le dio a Nate su propio esfuerzo en una sonrisa coqueta.

Severus golpeó el menú sobre la mesa—Tomaré el té—Miró a Nate cuando vaciló un momento.

—Ciertamente, volveré pronto con tus bebidas—.

Tan pronto como se fue, Severus dirigió su mirada a Harry. Harry fingió no darse cuenta. En lo que a Harry se refería, Severus no tenía motivos para quejarse. Había sido tan difícil aquí como lo había sido en Manchester. Harry se había quedado sin ideas para llamar su atención, a menos que se desnudara y se abalanzara sobre Severus. _“No es que no lo haya considerado”._ Harry bufó. Harry sospechaba que Severus encontraría una manera de ignorarlo incluso entonces.

Harry solo había logrado evitar que Severus insistiera en habitaciones separadas cuando encontraron una cama y desayuno que a ambos les gustaba, pero sospechaba que no sería tan afortunado la próxima vez. Harry incluso lo había intentado, una noche, cuando se había levantado a mitad de la noche para ir al baño, “accidentalmente” metiéndose en la cama equivocada. En lugar de despertarse acurrucado cerca de Severus, Harry se despertó solo en la cama. Encontró a Severus durmiendo en su cama, en el lado opuesto a donde Harry había estado durmiendo.

Así que Harry estaba bastante molesto con Severus.

Antes de que Severus pudiera emitir el mordaz comentario que Harry podía sentir venir, Nate regresó con sus bebidas—Aquí tienen. ¿Están listos para ordenar o les gustaría un poco más de tiempo? —.

Severus rápidamente hizo su orden. Harry, sin embargo, se demoró. Después de unos momentos, se volvió hacia Nate y le preguntó—¿Qué crees que es bueno aquí? —Harry le sonrió e ignoró la mirada de Severus.

Nate le devolvió la sonrisa—Bueno, el especial de hoy en realidad es uno de los mejores platos servidos aquí—.

—Entonces eso es lo que tendré—Harry le envió a Nate una sonrisa más antes de que Nate fuera a hacer su pedido.

Hubo un largo silencio en su mesa. Harry tomó un sorbo de agua.

— _Harry_ , si sigues coqueteando con todas las personas con las que te encuentras…—Comenzó Severus, hablando con los dientes apretados.

—Severus, no coqueteo con todos los que encuentro. Y no tienes derecho a quejarte, bastardo difícil—Harry olfateó molesto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo he coqueteado con alguien? Te haré saber... —Severus fue interrumpido por el regreso de Nate.

Mientras dejaba la comida frente a ellos, Nate seguía sonriendo a Harry. Después de que la comida estuvo en su lugar, Nate dijo—Si necesitan algo más, por favor háganmelo saber—Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y colocó una servilleta sobre la mesa junto al plato de Harry antes de irse.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _“Si quieres una pequeña compañía mientras estas en la ciudad, llámame. Estaría más que feliz de mostrarte una ‘hospitalidad’ adecuada. Nate”._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Debajo del mensaje corto había un número. Harry miró a Severus y lo vio mirando la servilleta, que no podía leer desde su asiento. Harry miró su plato mientras recogía la servilleta y se la guardaba en el bolsillo.

El resto de la comida se pasó en completo silencio, con Severus mirando a Harry durante toda la comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *El individuo religioso esta "señalando" la relación de Severus con "Dios" (The Lord) mientras Severus puntualiza su relación con el "Señor" (Lord Voldemort). Ambos están usando la palabra "Lord" que en el mundo mágico se usa para llamar a Voldemort sin mencionar su nombre, por todo el concepto de "Quién-Tu-Sabes" y el muggle usa la palabra Lord, que se usa en el habla inglesa para referirse a Dios.


	29. Reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Severus caminaron por uno de los senderos naturales que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de probar. Habían estado en silencio desde que Nate los había interrumpido durante el almuerzo. Finalmente Harry no pudo soportarlo más—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? No es como... —Harry tuvo un pensamiento—¿Te gustaba? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? —.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me gusta quién? —Preguntó Severus con impaciencia.

—Nate. El lindo camarero ¿Te gustaba? Porque quiero decir, no es como si hubiera sido el primero en coquetear—.

—No, Sr. Potter, yo no...—.

—¡Maldición! Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. ¡ **No** me llamarás por mi apellido solo porque te enojas! —Harry miró a Severus.

—No, _Harry_ , no me gustó _Nate_ , el “lindo camarero”—Severus se burló.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte voz—Oh, mira la pequeña disputa de amantes—Esta voz tenía un aire de desprecio y la risa que siguió a esta declaración no fue de una variedad agradable.

 _"Oh, mierda”_. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a conocer a los muggles agradables y aceptó que había olvidado que algunos tenían problemas con los homosexuales. Harry sacó su varita sutilmente y notó que Severus hacía lo mismo.

—Ciertamente es una conversación _privada_ —Dijo Severus en su mejor arrogante, la voz del profesor Slytherin.

Harry vio como tres hombres con sobrepeso se separaban y comenzaban a acercarse a los dos. Él frunció el ceño. No parecían estar sobrios y parecían estar de humor para una pelea.

La misma voz que los interrumpió habló de nuevo—Bueno, tal vez nos gustaría agregar algunas palabras de _elección_ a la discusión—El hombre hizo crujir ruidosamente los nudillos. Los otros dos hombres sonrieron y lo siguieron mientras seguía caminando hacia Harry y Severus.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Nadie estaba cerca. Se inclinó hacia Severus y le susurró—Severus, ¿Podemos solo lanzarles un _Stupefy_ y un _Obliviate_? —.

Severus echó una larga mirada a los tres hombres y asintió una vez, bruscamente. Rápidamente aturdieron a los hombres y borraron el recuerdo del encuentro. Con un poco de suerte, cualquiera que los encontrara, incluso los mismos hombres cuando se despertaran, pensarían que habían bebido demasiado y se desmayaron.

Harry y Severus rápidamente dejaron a los hombres atrás, pero no antes de que Severus usará algunos maleficios creativos sobre los hombres. Harry soltó un bufido cuando se enteró de las pesadillas que los hombres tendrían en las próximas semanas: ir a trabajar en la calle, vestirse con trajes y tutús de color rosa intenso e ir a los bares, y ser el último hombre en la tierra con sólo mujeres ancianas por compañía.

Harry, decidiendo que estaba cansado del hombro frío que Severus le estaba dando, con determinación conectó su brazo a través de Severus mientras caminaban. Sintió a Severus ponerse rígido brevemente, pero luego se relajó. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y todo lo que _no había_ sucedido, Harry lo consideró una pequeña victoria.

* * *

La mañana del último día de Harry y Severus en Cardiff, Harry se sentía bastante deprimido y desanimado. Sabía que Severus estaba interesado en él, pero nada de lo que hizo hacía que el hombre se abalanzara. De hecho, habían pasado **días** desde que Harry había visto esa adorable y hambrienta mirada en la cara de Severus. Harry estaba seguro de que se enfrentaría a habitaciones separadas donde quiera que se quedaran. Había reconsiderado seriamente la idea de desnudarse y arrojarse a Severus, pero después del tratamiento de hombro frío que Severus le había dado, Harry temía arriesgarse. Y, está bien, tal vez estaba un poco nervioso por haberse abalanzado. Por todos los estudios que había hecho y todas las bromas, la única experiencia que Harry tuvo fue un beso extremadamente insatisfactorio con una chica.

Harry no era, sin embargo, el tipo de darse por vencido. Quería esto más de lo que había deseado algo en mucho tiempo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry apartó su desaliento y depresión. _“Hoy puede ser mi última oportunidad. ¡No voy a desperdiciarla! Aunque si no resuelvo algo hoy, donde sea que vayamos, estoy encontrando un camino hacia su habitación mientras él está dormido y gateando en la cama sobre él, desnudo”._

—Severus, es una buena mañana. ¿Por qué no desayunamos en una panadería y comemos en uno de los parques? —.

Severus miró por la ventana de su habitación—Eso sería encantador—.

* * *

Para cuando Harry y Severus desayunaron y habían elegido un banco del parque para sentarse mientras comían, aún era temprano. Comieron en silencio, mientras Harry pensaba e intentaba planear. Aún estaba en blanco cuando una mujer que paseaba a su perro se detuvo para hablar con ellos.

—Bonita mañana, ¿No es así? —Sonrió y se colocó un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja.

Harry sonrió—Sí, es bastante agradable—.

La mujer miró a Severus, quien simplemente había asentido a su pregunta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía su atención, trató de sonreír tímidamente, pero en su lugar arruinó el efecto al acicalarse.

Harry se enderezó. _“¡Oh diablos, no! ¡No pasé semanas intentando que este bastardo difícil se fijara en mí para dejarte hundir tus garras en él, harpía!”_ Sofocando su mirada, Harry sonrió más alegremente a la mujer y rodeó su brazo familiarmente, íntimamente, a través del brazo de Severus—Estábamos diciendo que nos alegramos de haber decidido aventurarnos esta mañana en lugar de quedarnos en nuestra habitación. ¿No es así, Severus? —Con la excusa de abrazarse, Harry le pellizcó el brazo.

Severus quitó su brazo del agarre de Harry. Por un momento Harry pensó que iba a coquetear con la mujer, momento en el que Harry estaba seguro de que iba a tener que maldecirlo. En cambio, para deleite de Harry, Severus colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry—De hecho. Habría sido una pena perder nuestro último día fuera—Harry decidió que podía tolerar la diversión en la voz de Severus, mientras se abrazó otra vez a él.

De hecho, al igual que con su viaje a Londres, Harry decidió aprovechar al máximo la situación. Cuando Severus lo miró, Harry sonrió y luego se inclinó y lo besó. Esta vez, por mucho que Harry quisiera más, mantuvo el beso dulce y ligero. Harry esperaba que estuviera dejando a Severus queriendo más y no solo perdiendo su última oportunidad de un beso serio con el hombre.

Cuando Harry se volvió hacia su audiencia, escondió su sonrisa solo para que Severus no viera. Por la expresión de molestia en el rostro de la mujer, Harry podía adivinar que ella no estaba pensando nada muy halagador sobre él.

—Bueno, espero que ustedes dos estén teniendo un buen viaje—Esto fue dicho hoscamente y la mujer se fue sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta.

Harry, otra vez usando lo que funcionó para él en Londres, simplemente se “olvidó” de que estaba acurrucándose con su profesor. Cuando sintió que Severus movía su brazo como si fuera a levantarlo, Harry se acurrucó aún más cerca. Pareció funcionar cuando el brazo se recostó sobre sus hombros.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio por un largo tiempo. Finalmente, Severus preguntó—Dime, Harry. Si hubiera interrumpido tus coqueteos de esa manera, ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado? —.

—Hubiera estado extasiada de que finalmente hayas mostrado algo de interés en mí—Dijo Harry sin rodeos, mirando a Severus y mirándolo con expresión seria. Severus entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry y luego se volvió para mirar los árboles al otro lado del camino desde su banco. Siguieron sentados allí en silencio por otro largo rato.

* * *

Después de almorzar en el comedor en el Bed & Breakfast* en el que se hospedaban, Harry esperó en el salón a que Severus terminara de hablar con el gerente sobre algo relacionado con su cuenta. Por lo que Harry había oído, sonaba como si alguien hubiera intentado cargar algo en su cuenta y el gerente ahora confirmaba los cargos que él y Severus habían hecho. Parecía más un hotel que un Bed & Breakfast de esa discusión y Harry se alegró de dejárselo a Severus.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del salón, leyendo una revista mientras esperaba. Se suponía que debía estar esperando en la habitación, pero solo había llegado a las escaleras cuando recordó que Severus tenía la llave de la habitación. Habían acordado pasar el día en su habitación solo leyendo hoy. Habían salido en muchas ocasiones y esperaban relajarse. Harry estaba ansioso por llegar a la habitación. Estaba en la tercera de las novelas gay que había traído y descubrió que no sería una mentira decirle a Severus que tenía un gusto secreto por ellos. Estaba llegando a una muy buena parte de la que estaba leyendo actualmente y quería volver a ella.

Golpeó su pie con impaciencia. Finalmente dejó la revista y miró para levantarse, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Harry se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Acabo de llegar y estoy esperando mi habitación—El hombre suspiró—¿Tú también? —.

—Oh no. En realidad, nos iremos por la mañana—Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿Te gustó tu estadía? Es la primera vez que visito este lugar. Fue elección de mi esposa—.

—Sí, es realmente un lugar agradable—.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, Severus se alzaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, en modo amenazante—Harry, ¿Pensé que ibas a dirigirte a la habitación? —.

—Lo estaba, pero olvidé que tenías la llave de la habitación—Harry se levantó—Disfruté su estancia—.

El otro hombre asintió y tomó una revista.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la audición, Severus dijo—¿Otra conquista? Estoy sorprendido. Creí que tenías al “lindo camarero”—Se burló—Para hacerte compañía—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—Antes que nada, el hombre está aquí con su esposa. En segundo lugar, incluso si estuviera interesado, nunca le hubiera aceptado ninguna oferta, como tampoco llamaría a ese lindo camarero. ¡Ya estoy interesado en alguien, por más que seas un bastardo difícil y obstinado! —Harry giró sobre sus talones y subió los escalones.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, recordó que no tenía la llave de la habitación. Él obstinadamente se quedó allí, esperando. Cuando Severus llegó para abrir la puerta, Harry simplemente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado. Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, Harry entró primero a la habitación. Detrás de él escuchó a Severus no solo cerrar la puerta, sino también cerrarla con llave. Confundido, se giró para ver qué estaba haciendo Severus.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, su espalda estaba presionada contra la pared al lado de la puerta y tenía un profesor de Pociones muy sexy presionado contra él. Las manos de Harry se posaron en los hombros de Severus, mientras las manos de Severus se posaban en las caderas de Harry.

—Persiste en burlarte de mí, _Harry_ —La voz oscura de Severus ronroneó el nombre de Harry—Y es posible que te encuentres siendo perseguido _seriamente_ —.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—Promesas, promesas—Logró Harry sin aliento.

Severus estrechó sus ojos ante eso y se inclinó y tocó sus labios con los de Harry.

El beso comenzó lento y dulce, un suave roce de labios, una, dos veces. Harry apretó con más fuerza los hombros de Severus. Severus mordió el labio inferior de Harry, no demasiado fuerte. Harry jadeó e intentó iniciar un beso más firme y profundo. Severus retrocedió un poco y nuevamente simplemente rozó sus labios contra los de Harry. Harry gimió.

—Más—Harry respiró.

Severus sacó su lengua para probar el labio inferior de Harry. Cuando el aliento de Harry se aceleró, Severus lamió su boca pidiendo entrada. Harry inmediatamente separó sus labios en invitación. Severus deslizó su lengua en la boca de Harry y lo dulce se convirtió en sensual, aunque el beso aún era lento.

Harry gimió de nuevo y dejó que sus manos comenzaran a vagar. Lentamente deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su profesor, luego volvió a subir. Deslizó sus manos en el cabello largo hasta los hombros y disfrutó de la sensación sedosa del mismo.

El beso comenzó a calentarse. La lengua acariciando la suya se volvió más exigente, ahora en duelo, saqueando, _reclamando_. A Harry le encantaba y estaba lejos de ser un participante pasivo. Moviendo su cuerpo inquieto contra su profesor, apretando sus manos en su pelo, Harry intentó convencer a Severus para que le diera más.

Para cuando Severus rompió el beso para que pudieran respirar, el beso se volvió caliente e intenso. Cuando Severus comenzó a besar y mordisquear su camino por el cuello de Harry, Harry comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Severus. Severus usó su agarre en las caderas de Harry para alejarlo de la pared. Dio vuelta a Harry y comenzó a retroceder hacia la cama, desabrochándose la camisa en el camino. Cuando la parte posterior de las rodillas de Harry golpeó el borde de la cama, Severus dio un pequeño empujón y envió a Harry tumbado boca arriba en la cama.

Severus estaba parado allí mirándolo. Mientras admiraba el pecho desnudo de Harry, se sacó la camisa por los hombros. Harry lo devoró con sus ojos. Harry frunció el ceño cuando Severus fue a la mesita de noche de Harry y sacó algo. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando reconoció la servilleta con el número del camarero en ella. Severus lo sostuvo en alto y, una vez que estuvo seguro de que Harry estaba prestando atención, se acercó a la mesa y colocó la servilleta en el cenicero. Luego sacó su varita y le lanzó un _Incendio_.

Harry sonrió—Nunca lo iba a llamar, ya sabes—.

Severus levantó una ceja—Entonces, ¿Por qué conservarla? —.

—Bueno, me estabas dando la espalda. Fue un buen recordatorio de que _algunas_ personas me encuentran atractivo—La sonrisa de Harry creció.

Severus resopló. Él merodeó de regreso a la cama. Parado a pocos pies de distancia, rápidamente, con gracia, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

Harry rápidamente se sentó para hacer lo mismo. Estaba contento de que estuviera sentado. Si hubiera intentado hacer lo que Severus acababa de hacer, sabía que habría caído de bruces. Una vez que sus zapatos y calcetines, así como su camisa, se habían ido, se recostó en la cama sobre sus codos y le dio a Severus una sonrisa que esperaba ocultara su nerviosismo.

Severus extendió la mano y acarició a lo largo del muslo externo de Harry, de la rodilla a la cadera—¿Tienes dudas? —Harry negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. Severus le dio unas palmaditas en la cadera—Entonces tal vez te gustaría subir a la cama—Se rió ante el entusiasmo de Harry por hacerlo.

Tan pronto como Harry se instaló, Severus se acostó en la cama junto a Harry. Apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano mientras que la otra se acercó y lentamente acarició el pecho de Harry. Harry descubrió que ayudó a calmar parte de su nerviosismo. _“Y Draco estaba preocupado cuando le dije que quería mi primera vez con Severus”._

Después de que Harry se calmó un poco, Severus se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo. Este también comenzó dulce, pero rápidamente se calentó. Severus rozó sus labios contra los de Harry y Harry levantó una mano y la enterró en el cabello de Severus. Esta vez Harry sacó su lengua y lamió el labio inferior de Severus.

Severus gruñó y presionó sus labios firmemente en los de Harry. Deslizó su lengua entre los labios separados de Harry y el beso fue feroz, exigente. Se inclinó más hasta que estuvo medio encima de Harry. Su mano acarició el pecho de Harry y hacia arriba a lo largo de su costado. Harry logró alcanzar a su brazo alrededor de Severus y la mano que no estaba en su cabello comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

El beso terminó cuando no pudieron seguir sin respirar por más tiempo. Ambos estaban jadeando. Severus comenzó a besar a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry. Puso un beso justo detrás de su oreja, causando que Harry temblara de placer, luego se movió para estar completamente encima de él. Comenzó a besar y lamer su camino por el cuello de Harry, sus manos rozando la carne desnuda.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su profesor y lo jaló más cerca. Ambos gimieron cuando su ropa cubrió las erecciones juntas. Harry separó sus piernas un poco y gimió de nuevo cuando Severus se acomodó más cerca, sus erecciones se juntaron más firmemente. Harry movió sus manos hacia la espalda del Maestro de Pociones, amando la sensación de sentirlo. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó sin aliento cuando Severus lo mordió justo donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro.

—Oh Dios. ¡Por favor, Severus! —Harry recibió una risita oscura en respuesta.

—¿Por favor qué, Harry? —.

Harry gimió—¡Ooooh, por favor, follame! —.

Severus se congeló—No—.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No? —.

Severus se echó hacia atrás y miró a Harry. Lo miró muy en serio por unos momentos—No. Mientras seas mi alumno habrá un límite de lo lejos que lleguemos—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No hay reglas contra que estemos juntos. Lo comprobé—

Severus entrecerró los ojos—Es mi regla. Si tienes un problema, esto termina aquí y ahora—.

Harry suspiró—Bien, hazlo a tu manera. Bastardo obstinado—Él acarició con la punta de sus dedos por el brazo de su profesor. _“Por supuesto que no podía ser tan fácil. Bueno, de todos modos, solo seré tu alumno por unos meses más”_. Harry reprimió una sonrisa. _“Sin duda será un infierno de un regalo de graduación”._

Severus se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de volver a besar el cuello de Harry.

—Espera. Tengo algunas reglas propias—Jadeó Harry.

Severus nuevamente se apartó de Harry un poco y lo miró. Levantó una ceja y esperó.

Harry se lamió los labios—Primero, yo, uh, queremos que seamos, eh, exclusivos. Si hacemos esto, somos solo nosotros, nadie más. **Nada** con nadie más—.

La otra ceja de Severus se levantó—Esto se aplica a los dos, ¿no es así? —.

Harry frunció el ceño—Bueno, por supuesto—.

—Y de “ **nada** ”, supongo que no solo no se trata de sexo o besos, sino también de coqueteo, ¿Correcto? —.

—Absolutamente—Harry asintió con firmeza, sus pensamientos sobre la mujer del parque esa mañana.

—Bueno. Estoy cansado de tropezar con tus conquistas. Odiaría tener que empezar a hechizar muggles al azar solo porque te he llevado a mi cama—.

Harry, que había empezado a objetar la referencia a sus “conquistas” no pudo dejar de reírse en ese último momento. Casi gimió ante el sonido que salió de él. _“Por favor, por favor, deja que Severus lo considere una risa tierna y **no** una risita”_. Harry se aclaró la garganta—Tengo una regla más, um—.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —Severus se había inclinado hacia abajo y estaba besando por el cuello de Harry otra vez. Cuando habló, sus labios rozaron la piel de Harry.

—Mientras no haya nadie a nuestro alrededor con quien tengamos que interpretar nuestros roles o que no deseemos que sepa de nosotros, no hay objeciones a DPA—Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. Él gimió cuando Severus le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿DPA? —Susurró Severus al oído de Harry.

—Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto. Como, uh, sostener tu brazo y, ya sabes, cosas así, um, en público—Harry se sonrojó más. Sin embargo, no permitió que eso le impidiera inclinar la cabeza para darle a Severus un mejor acceso. Cuando Severus no respondió, Harry frunció el ceño—¿Severus? —.

—¿Mmm? —.

—¿Mis reglas? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellas? ¿Ambas? —Harry apenas podía sacar las preguntas. Todo lo que le apetecía hacer era gemir.

—Estoy de acuerdo—La mano de Severus descendió por el centro del pecho de Harry, un dedo se hundió en su ombligo, y luego las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron en los jeans de Harry y Harry gimió—¿Hemos terminado de hablar ahora? —.

—¡Oh, Dios, sí! —Harry jadeó.

Severus soltó una carcajada y se movió al lado de Harry otra vez. Harry gimió ante la pérdida. Severus deslizó una mano en el cabello de Harry y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado, lo que le dio a Severus un mejor acceso al cuello de Harry.

 _“Tal vez sea parte vampiro. Explicaría cómo se mueve tan elegantemente así como su aparente fascinación con mi cuello”_. Harry sofocó otra risita ante el pensamiento al azar. Gimió en cambio cuando Severus comenzó a chupar su cuello sobre su punto de pulso.

La otra mano de Severus, la que había estado molestando a Harry, desabotonó el botón de los jeans de Harry. Frotó el dorso de los dedos a lo largo del rastro de pelo desde el ombligo de Harry hasta donde desapareció en los jeans desabotonados. Harry gimió y se arqueó al tacto. El hombre mayor arrastró sus dedos a lo largo de la cremallera y descendió hasta la erección de Harry, brevemente ahuecando la polla dolorida y dando un suave apretón.

>> ¡Oh Dios! Severus, por favor! —.

Severus se rió contra el costado del cuello de Harry y lentamente bajó la cremallera de los ajustados jeans. Comenzó a besar el hombro de Harry mientras su mano empujaba los vaqueros desabrochados.

Todo el tiempo, Harry tenía una mano en el cabello del hombre mayor, agarrándola fuertemente. El otro tenía la manta debajo de él retorcida con fuerza en su puño. Tal vez era el pensamiento aleatorio de Harry sobre los vampiros o tal vez siempre había tenido esta “perversión”, pero cuando Severus le mordió suavemente el hombro, Harry estuvo a punto de correrse allí.

Severus logró bajar los pantalones vaqueros y los bóxers de Harry lo suficiente para liberar su dolorida polla. Él bromeó con sus dedos contra el estómago del joven en patrones al azar.

>> ¡Severus! ¡Por favor! Tócame—Harry gimió.

La combinación de otro mordisco en su hombro y la mano de Severus envolviendo su polla casi empujó a Harry por el borde. Apenas logró contener su orgasmo. Cuando el hombre mayor comenzó lentamente a bombear la erección en su puño, Harry tuvo que empezar a pensar en otra cosa para evitar avergonzarse. Él decidió los ingredientes de las pociones. Fue adecuadamente difícil distraerlo y, realmente, ¿Hay algo más apropiado cuando duermes con un maestro de pociones que también es tu profesor de pociones? Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que los estaba nombrando en voz alta, hasta que la mano de Severus dejó de moverse y el hombre se rió.

—¿Te estoy distrayendo, Harry? —Preguntó Severus con una voz burlona que hizo que Harry se mordiera el labio para contenerse.

—Noooo—Gimió Harry—¡No pares! Por favor…—.

La mano de Severus comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Se movió hacia arriba y recogió algo del presemen que se escapa de la punta de la polla de Harry para facilitar el camino y luego volvió a bombear lentamente. Movió sus labios hacia los pezones descuidados de Harry. Lamió, chupó y mordió, primero uno y luego el otro, yendo y viniendo entre ellos. Torturó a Harry así durante varios minutos hasta que Harry suplicaba constantemente.

Luego levantó la cabeza y detuvo las palabras de Harry con un beso duro y caliente. Cuando el beso se rompió, los dos jadeaban. Severus colocó un beso en la punta de la barbilla de Harry y luego otro en la base de su garganta. Lamió la pequeña hendidura allí y luego lamió una línea de la pequeña hendidura en el centro del pecho de Harry.

Mientras descendía por el cuerpo del hombre más joven, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones vaqueros y los bóxers. Cuando llegó al ombligo de Harry, sumergió su lengua. Lo hizo de nuevo cuando Harry enterró ambas manos en su cabello y soltó un gemido sin aliento. Continuó hacia abajo, lamiendo el rastro de vello bajo el ombligo de Harry, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar la dura polla llorando por él. En cambio, le dio un beso en uno de los muslos y luego bajó del cuerpo de Harry para quitarse la ropa rápidamente.

Volvió lentamente al cuerpo de Harry, besando el interior de una de las piernas de Harry mientras lo hacía.

>> Oh, Dios—Jadeó Harry—Eres un hombre malo y malvado—Gimió—¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a torturar así? —.

Severus besó a lo largo de la parte interna del muslo de Harry, luego se inclinó para que Harry pudiera sentir el aliento del mayor en su dolorida, necesitada polla mientras el otro hombre hablaba—Sé que no estabas contento con las restricciones que le puse a nuestra relación física. Esperaba que estuviera haciendo las paces contigo. ¿O no te gusta esto? —Severus se inclinó y colocó un beso en la punta de la polla de Harry—¿Preferirías que me detuviera? —.

Harry se inclinó para mirar a los ojos de su profesor—Detente ahora, maldito bastardo, y te maldeciré hasta la próxima semana—.

Severus soltó una carcajada y aparentemente decidió que ya había bromeado lo suficiente. Después de un largo lamer la parte inferior de la polla de Harry, la tragó por completo y luego succionó con fuerza en el camino hacia arriba. Lo hizo de nuevo, y luego de nuevo. Harry no tuvo aliento para gemir. Severus movió su cabeza más rápido y chupó más fuerte. Pasaron solo unos momentos antes de que Harry se corriera, lanzando una rápida advertencia. Se tragó cada pulso de la liberación de Harry, siguió chupando para extraerle su orgasmo. Lanzando una última lamida, dejó que el miembro se le saliera de la boca y alzó la mirada para ver cómo le iba a su amante más joven.

Harry estaba acostado de espaldas, jadeando. Podía haber temido que su cerebro se hubiera derretido, si hubiera sido capaz de un pensamiento coherente en ese momento. Cuando el mundo finalmente volvió a centrarse para él, estaba mirando a la cara a un Maestro de Pociones muy presumido.

—Disfrutaste eso, ¿Verdad? —.

Harry se sonrojó—Ni siquiera terminaste de desvestirte—.

—Fue más seguro de esa manera—Ante la mirada confundida de Harry, continuó—Solo porque es mi regla no significa que será fácil para mí seguirla—.

—Oh—Dijo Harry, luego sonrió. Sintiéndose muy satisfecho con la vida en ese momento, Harry se abalanzó sobre su profesor, rodándolos hasta que estuvo encima del hombre mayor. _“Finalmente. ¡Él es mío!”_ —¡Ahora es tu turno! —.

Severus se reclinó contra las almohadas y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. Él sonrió a Harry—¿Lo es? —.

Harry le dio una sonrisa maliciosa—Lo es—.

Harry procedió a besar y lamer cada centímetro de piel desnuda que podía alcanzar, quedando estrictamente por encima de la cintura y evitando los pezones del hombre mayor. Repitió las caricias que más le gustaban. Puso un beso detrás de una oreja. Él mordisqueó un lóbulo de oreja. Se detuvo para un beso caliente en los labios. Solo cuando necesitaba respirar volvía a besar otras partes del cuerpo de su amante.

Los movimientos inquietos del hombre debajo de él lo espolearon. Finalmente rozó sus labios sobre los pezones de su amante con suaves besos, riendo suavemente cuando sus burlas produjeron un gruñido del otro hombre. Unos besos más burlones y finalmente se rindió y comenzó a lamer y chupar. Cuando el roce de sus dientes hizo que las manos en su cabello se apretaran casi con dolor, mordió. Severus gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas.

Harry atormentó al hombre durante varios largos minutos. Finalmente su profesor se rompió—Harry—Gruñó—¿Qué te dije acerca de molestarme? —.

Harry soltó una risita contra la piel de su amante—Creo que fue el molestarte lo que finalmente me metió en tu cama. Para asegurarme de quedarme en tu cama, pensé que sería mejor seguir haciendo lo que me llevó allí en primer lugar—.

Severus le gruñó de nuevo—Mocoso difícil. Deja de burlarte de mí—.

Harry se rió de nuevo, pero comenzó a besar el cuerpo del otro hombre. Después de alcanzar el ombligo del otro hombre, y devolverle el favor de introducir su lengua en él, Harry puso sus manos sobre las caderas del hombre y le sonrió. Luego comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones con los dientes. Vio los ojos de Severus agrandarse y luego vio cómo el hombre gemía y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, arqueando la espalda y presionando firmemente la cabeza contra las almohadas.

Una vez que desabrocho el botón, Harry se detuvo y esperó hasta que Severus lo mirara nuevamente. Dio otra sonrisa malvada y agarró la cremallera con sus dientes, bajando lentamente. Una vez que la cremallera estaba baja, Harry comenzó a desnudar al hombre usando solo sus dientes. Hubo unos momentos en los que Harry se preocupó por parecer tonto en lugar de sexy, pero el calor en los ojos del otro hombre lo tranquilizó.

Cuando tuvo al hombre completamente desnudo, siguió el ejemplo de su amante y besó el camino hacia el interior de la pierna del otro hombre. Harry le dio un beso en la cadera a Severus, pero cuando levantó la vista y vio la tensión en la cara del otro hombre, sintió un impulso que no podía ignorar. Esa apariencia posiblemente rivalizaba con la deliciosa mirada _Tú-serás-“Violado”_ que Harry codiciaba. Sin detenerse a pensar, Harry chupó una marca en la cadera de Severus.

>> ¡Oh, Dios, Harry! —Gimió Severus. Harry amaba la forma en que su amante dijo su nombre en ese momento y comenzó a hacer planes para escuchar ese sonido de nuevo.

Harry finalmente tocó la dura polla de Severus. Pasó su mano sobre ella, aprendiendo la diferencia de la suya. Eran bastante parejos, aunque Severus era un poco más largo, pero no tan grueso como Harry. Cuando sus exploraciones provocaron otro gemido de su amante, Harry cerró su mano alrededor de la dolorida polla. Dio algunas bombeos lentos antes de reunir algo de presemen para facilitar sus movimientos. Varios bombeos más lentos, y casi la misma cantidad de gemidos de Severus, y Harry se inclinó para lamer tentativamente la cabeza del pene en su mano.

>> Nunca has hecho esto antes—La voz oscura de Severus era áspera por la necesidad.

Harry levantó la vista y se sonrojó antes de negar con la cabeza. Severus susurró unas pocas instrucciones y usó sus manos para ayudar a Harry a mostrarle lo que le gustaba. Harry mantuvo en mente lo que Severus había hecho con él y lo que había leído.

Harry lamió una línea en la parte inferior de la polla de su amante y prestó especial atención a esa área sensible justo debajo de la cabeza. Añadió un pequeño giro a su muñeca mientras volvía a bombear con la mano. No estando tan practicado como para poder tragarse la longitud completa de Severus, Harry mantuvo su mano alrededor de la base y se llevó todo lo que estaba sobresaliendo de la mano a la boca, chupando. Pronto estableció un ritmo, haciendo coincidir el movimiento de su mano con el ritmo de su boca.

Los gemidos y los movimientos inquietos de su amante, así como el fuerte agarre en su cabello, alentaron a Harry. Se movió más rápido, chupó más fuerte.

Otro gemido—Oh, Dios, ¡Harry! Harry, voy a… voy a… oooohhh...—Harry, recordando lo bien que se sentía, no se detuvo. Hizo lo que pudo para tragar cuando Severus se corrió. No logro tragar todo, pero cuando se pasó la polla en la boca, lentamente lamió todo lo que había perdido. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a frotar sus manos arriba y abajo por los muslos de su amante.

Al levantar la vista, vio a Severus acostado con los ojos cerrados, jadeando. Harry observó durante unos minutos mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta. Cuando Severus abrió los ojos y miró a Harry, Harry sonrió tímidamente—Estoy seguro de que con la práctica, puedo mejorar mucho—Observó que los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par ante eso.

—Harry, he logrado sobrevivir innumerables encuentros con el Señor Oscuro. No estoy seguro de poder decir lo mismo de ti cuando tengas un poco de experiencia. Severus gimió—Eso fue increíble—Harry le sonrió.

Después de algunos encantamientos rápidos de limpieza, dos magos muy agotados se cubrieron con las mantas y se durmieron. Harry tuvo una última idea antes de quedarse dormido: _“Dios, no puedo esperar hasta que me gradúe”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *(Definición de Wikipedia) El Bed  & Breakfast o en su forma abreviada B&B, es un establecimiento hotelero que ofrece precios moderados. La expresión inglesa, se traduce como 'cama y desayuno'. Básicamente, se trata de un alojamiento sencillo en una casa con menos de diez habitaciones disponibles, que ha sido restaurada o acondicionada para estos efectos. Se caracteriza por un ambiente familiar y hogareño, por cuanto es usual que los dueños del B&B vivan en el mismo inmueble. Este tipo de alojamiento suele ser frecuentado por turistas que desean viajar de forma económica y permanecer poco tiempo en un lugar.


	30. Fin De Las Vacaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Al día siguiente, Harry descubrió que no era el único en dejar un recuerdo de la noche anterior. Un vistazo en el espejo del baño mostró que Severus había dejado un recordatorio mucho más visible, sin embargo. La camiseta de Harry no hizo nada para ocultar la vívida marca en su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez, Harry se sonrojó. Cuando salió del baño, Harry tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Al salir del Bed & Breakfast, Harry se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas en línea en el escritorio. Aparentemente, algún tipo de convención se realizaba cerca. Harry y Severus obtuvieron una serie de miradas. Había algunas ancianas desaprobándolos, algunos hombres de mediana edad disgustados y algunos adolescentes curiosos. Varios fueron de una naturaleza más positiva. Había un par de chicas adolescentes que tenían miradas de ensueño en sus caras y una pareja de mujeres de mediana edad que parecía intrigada. Harry se volvió particularmente perverso, sabiendo sonreír tanto a una anciana como a un hombre unos años mayor que Harry. Harry ni siquiera pensó en sonrojarse, solo les sonrió. _“Sí, soy un hombre muy afortunado”._

* * *

Después de un desayuno rápido, Harry y Severus fueron a la estación de trenes. Harry tenía curiosidad sobre dónde elegiría Severus para pasar “su” semana. Severus no le diría nada. Harry decidió no enojarse con eso mientras caminaba codo a codo con su sexy profesor. Severus parecía estar divertido por el completo disfrute de Harry de las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

_“Si logro aferrarme a este hombre sexy después de que termine la guerra, me pregunto si estaría dispuesto a vacacionar en lugares muggle. Es muy agradable ser abierto acerca de nuestra relación sin tener que preocuparnos de ser acosados por los periodistas. Por supuesto, tendríamos que mantener en secreto que nos gusta visitar pueblos muggles o los reporteros nos seguirían y nos lo arruinarían, pero Severus es el mejor Slytherin que conozco y no estoy saliendo tan mal si tengo que decirlo yo mismo. Estoy seguro de que podríamos lograrlo”._

Severus miró a Harry divertido, haciendo que Harry se diera cuenta de que había comenzado a tararear. Harry solo le sonrió.

—¿De buen humor esta mañana, Harry? —Preguntó Severus con esa nota burlona en su voz que Harry amaba y de la que había escuchado muy poco.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó—Un muy buen humor. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no soy el único—.

Abordaron el tren y tomaron sus asientos. Harry nunca había oído hablar de la ciudad a la que se estaban yendo, pero Severus le dijo que era solo una parada en el camino.

>> Oye, Severus. ¿Podemos pasar por otra librería en algún lugar del camino? Terminé el último de los libros que traje conmigo el día antes de ayer—Harry se había encontrado rápidamente adicto a los libros de romance gay y planeaba abastecerse antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Después de estudiar Oclumancia e investigar el sexo gay en un esfuerzo por seducir a Severus, Harry se había acostumbrado a pasar unas horas al día leyendo algo para sí mismo, algo que no estuviera relacionado con la escuela. Harry estaba deseando pasar ese tiempo leyendo algo puramente para entretenerse.

—Ciertamente. Pasaremos por una ciudad justo antes de llegar a donde vamos—.

—¿Tienes ganas de conseguir algunos libros más? —Harry sonrió—Oye, ¿Qué estabas leyendo tan atentamente en Manchester, de todos modos? —.

—Había traído conmigo libros sobre criaturas raras y poderosas, ingredientes para hechizos y pociones y otros objetos similares. Espero tener un poco de conocimiento de lo que tenemos que encontrar en cada sitio—.

Harry asintió con seriedad—Buena idea—.

Se establecieron en silencio. Justo antes de que el tren saliera de la estación, un grupo de estadounidenses abordó. Un hombre de la edad de Harry estaba sentado cerca de él. Le sonrió a Harry mientras se sentaba. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa por reflejo. Su sonrisa creció cuando Severus colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y gruñó en su oído.

—No más coqueteo, ¿Recuerdas? Fue tu propia regla, _Harry_ —.

—No estaba coqueteando. Estaba siendo amable. Sé que tienes tan poca experiencia con ser educado que puede ser difícil notar la diferencia, pero te aseguro que tengo toda la intención de cumplir con todas las reglas que acordamos—Harry sonrió a Severus y juguetonamente pestañeó. Severus resopló y dirigió su atención a la ventana, pero dejó su brazo en su lugar.

Mientras Harry se sentaba allí, dejando que su mente divagara, el hombre estadounidense sentado cerca de él puso un par de auriculares, no en sus orejas, sino alrededor de su cuello y encendió su música. Tocaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry pudiera escucharlo. Harry no había tenido muchas oportunidades de disfrutar realmente de la música que escuchaban los muggles de su edad, y mucho menos de un muggle estadounidense, por lo que sentía curiosidad. Después de escuchar durante un rato, se escuchó una canción que hizo reír a Harry y empujar a Severus hacia un lado tratando de llamar su atención.

Severus frunció el ceño hacia él—¿Qué? —.

—Escucha—Susurró Harry—Escucha la letra de esta canción—Asintió con la cabeza hacia el muggle estadounidense.

“Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo, no se lo diré a nadie, si quieres usar mi cuerpo, adelante, sí...”. El ruido del tren ahogó la canción por un momento, luego pudieron oírla nuevamente. “Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo, no soy cualquiera, si quieres usar mi cuerpo, ve por ello, sí, ve por ello, eh...”.

Harry rió en voz baja—¿Dónde estaba esa canción cuando eras terco? Dime, si hubiera hecho una striptease con esta canción, ¿Habrías continuado resistiéndome por tanto tiempo? —.

Severus levantó una ceja. Hubo un brillo en sus ojos cuando dijo—¿Por qué no lo intentas algún día y veremos cuánto tiempo puedo resistirme? —.

Cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, Severus sonrió y se volvió hacia la ventana, que era por lo que echó de menos la mirada calculadora que le llegaba a la cara a Harry.

* * *

Harry se paró frente a una pequeña cabaña, examinando la fachada frente a él. Severus caminó detrás de él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido. Por lo general, era él quien iniciaba el contacto físico, al menos hasta ahora, como muestra de afecto. Severus notó la sorpresa de Harry cuando se inclinó para besar la marca en el cuello de Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿No fuiste tú a quien se le ocurrió la regla, cómo la llamaste? ¿DPA? —Severus rozó sus labios contra el cuello de Harry mientras hablaba.

—Oh, no me quejaba, te lo aseguro—Harry sonrió y se inclinó ante el toque de su amante—¿Dónde dijiste que habías oído sobre este lugar? —.

—Del gerente en el Bed & Breakfast en el que nos quedamos en Cardiff—.

Harry se rió—¿Y él no pensó nada sobre eso? ¿No se preguntó por qué estábamos buscando un lugar donde quedarnos? — _"Dios, me pregunto si fue con el escenario de Severus-está-casado-y-ocultando-a-su-novio-de-su-esposa. O tal vez él piensa que estamos tratando de escondernos de mis padres. Oooo, o tal vez estamos tratando de estar un paso por delante de los padres enojados en nuestras vacaciones. ¡Oh! Tal vez nos estamos ocultando de una ex-novia enojada o ex-prometida que ha estado acechando”,_ Harry se rió de sí mismo. _“O tal vez Draco tiene razón y he perdido la cabeza”._

—Me dio la impresión de que pensó que estábamos buscando un lugar para pasar nuestras vacaciones el próximo año. Mencionó que su amigo era dueño de estas casas y que estaba teniendo dificultades para alquilarlas en esta época del año. Pensé que vería si el amigo tenía cabañas disponibles esta semana, así que lo llamé mientras dormías—.

—Furtivo—Harry se rió. No podía negar que sería un buen contraste con su estancia en Cardiff.

La cabaña era más o menos lo que se pensaría al imaginar una casa de campo inglesa, hasta las vides que crecían al lado de la pared encalada. Estaba de pie en un bosque encantador y estaba a quince minutos a pie de la siguiente cabaña. Estaba bastante cerca de la ciudad, lo que probablemente explicaba por qué esta cabaña todavía estaba disponible.

A Harry no le importaba. Habían salido mucho en Cardiff y pasar la semana holgazaneando sería bueno. Ciertamente, la cabaña proporcionaba mucho tiempo y privacidad para explorar la nueva relación entre Harry y Severus. Harry sonrió ante la idea. Por supuesto, incluso tan "sanos” como eran ellos, aún dejaba mucho tiempo para otras cosas. Sería bueno simplemente sentarse y leer sus nuevos libros. Él y Severus podrían ir a caminar si necesitaban salir de la cabaña por un tiempo. Harry sospechaba que podrían encontrar todo tipo de ingredientes de pociones en un bosque como este.

—¿Harry? ¿Vamos a entrar o te vas a quedar aquí sonriendo a la cabaña toda la semana? —.

Harry se inclinó y besó a Severus—Bueno, vámonos entonces—.

* * *

La semana siguiente se gastó mucho como Harry había imaginado.

Dieron varios paseos en el bosque, algunos en horarios bastante extraños, y lograron reunir bastantes ingredientes aparentemente raros en “momentos óptimos” según Severus. Harry disfrutó de las caminatas, especialmente escuchando la voz de Severus mientras señalaba esto y aquello y explicaba las propiedades y los usos y los momentos óptimos para recolectar ciertos ingredientes. Se rió ante la idea de tratar de convencer a alguien de Hogwarts de que había pasado tiempo caminando de la mano con el profesor de Pociones a través del bosque o incluso que había disfrutado de una conferencia sobre ingredientes de pociones.

También pasaron mucho tiempo leyendo. Harry terminó tres de las nuevas novelas gay que había comprado justo antes de llegar a la cabaña. Severus leyó algunos nuevos misterios. Después de leer _El Fantasma Usaba Calcetines Amarillos_ , Severus mencionó que quería comprar más libros de Josh Lanyon antes de volver a Hogwarts y Harry decidió que tendría que pedir prestado ese libro cuando volvieran.

Harry también tomó tiempo para estudiar sus notas para sus clases durante un par de horas al día. Con la llegada de los EXTASIS, no podía permitirse olvidar todo lo aprendido durante el mes pasado.

Y, por supuesto, había mucho sexo. Ahora que Harry se sentía lo suficientemente seguro sobre la respuesta que recibiría, se abalanzó por sí mismo. Fue realmente, realmente, realmente bueno, a pesar de las restricciones que su obstinado amante estableció. Aunque Harry tenía que admitirlo, Severus todavía era el maestro del abuso. Harry sabía que tendría fantasías durante años sobre el momento en que terminó boca arriba, completamente desnudo, sobre la mesa de la cocina con Severus vertiendo almíbar de chocolate sobre él y luego lamiéndolo. Severus, por otro lado, llegó a la conclusión de que _Harry_ era un maestro en molestarlo, burlarlo. Harry se rió cuando Severus lo llamó un “maestro burlón”, aunque sospechó que Severus había querido decir “ _monstruo_ burlón”, pero como Harry había pasado casi tres horas molestándolo y todavía no había bajado, probablemente pensó que era mejor no para usar esa palabra

Sí, fue una muy buena semana. Como cualquier vacación, sin embargo, tenía que terminar. Harry notó que él no era el único reacio a irse. Pensó en hacer un comentario sobre la posibilidad de regresar después de la guerra, pero aunque podrían estar juntos, aún no habían _tenido_ ningún tipo de discusión sobre su nueva relación y hacia dónde se dirigía.

Harry empujó firmemente esos pensamientos a un lado. No iba a arruinar su tiempo juntos para preocuparse por eso. Tendría tiempo de sobra una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts para preocuparse.

—Creo que eso es todo. Supongo que tenemos que irnos ahora—Harry suspiró.

—Fueron unas vacaciones encantadoras, Harry, pero tenemos que volver al trabajo. Hay una guerra en curso, ¿Recuerdas? —Severus dio un suspiro.

—Lo sé. Bueno, vámonos entonces—Harry decidió que la frase había sonado mucho mejor cuando hablaba de la cabaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** la canción del tren es “Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt” por We Are Scientists. Escuché la canción mientras escribía y partes de ella me hicieron pensar en Harry y Severus.


	31. Gloucester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El clima en Gloucester era miserable. Frío y húmedo, y Harry pensó que se ajustaba perfectamente a su nuevo estado de ánimo. Por supuesto, esto era Inglaterra y el clima no era del todo inusual, pero Harry optó por tomarlo como una señal, especialmente una vez que encontraron la tienda de antigüedades.

Llegaron a Gloucester unas horas después del almuerzo. Después de dejar sus maletas en el hotel en el que habían elegido quedarse, salieron inmediatamente a buscar la tienda de antigüedades donde se suponía que se ubicaría el segundo sitio de creación. Cuando lo encontraron, se dieron cuenta de que tenían un problema. La tienda de antigüedades estaba en proceso de remodelación. La tienda no estaba abierta y había personas entrando y saliendo todo el día trabajando en la remodelación, y todos parecían conocerse.

Harry y Severus decidieron volver a su habitación y trabajar en la traducción de las notas que encontraron en el primer sitio de creación mientras intentaban encontrar una solución al problema. Se tomaron un descanso para cenar abajo en el restaurante del hotel y luego trabajaron durante varias horas más en la traducción antes de sentir que se habían ganado un poco de tiempo de esparcimiento.

Harry se levantó para estirarse y caminar un poco, pensando en tomarse un pequeño descanso de la traducción. Al escuchar un sonido detrás de él, se volvió justo a tiempo para ser abalanzado. Cayó de espaldas en el medio de la cama con su sexy profesor a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—Has estado de muy mal humor desde que dejamos la cabaña—Comentó Severus ociosamente mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—Demonios, debo estar muy malhumorado para que el Maestro de Pociones Slytherin, infame en Hogwarts por su mal humor, lo comente—Harry apoyó las manos en las caderas de Severus. Todavía se sentía un poco malhumorado.

—Mocoso difícil—Severus le dio a Harry un rápido beso.

Harry bufó—Como si fueras uno para hablar. Debes ser el hombre más difícil que he conocido—.

Severus levantó una ceja—Y sin embargo, me quieres—.

—Tú también me quieres—Harry sonrió renuente. Sacudiendo su humor, Harry de repente volteó las tablas y rodó sobre ellos para que él estuviera arriba. Sonrió a Severus—Por suerte para mí. ¡No creas que no voy a disfrutar de cada minuto! —.

Severus sonrió a regañadientes y Harry perdió el aliento. Severus se acercó y quitó la camisa de Harry de sus hombros. Luego pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry mientras Harry se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Harry se inclinó y puso sus manos en la cama junto a los hombros del hombre mayor. Mirándolo a la cara, Harry le preguntó—¿Oye, Severus? ¿Realmente te molestaría si te llamara “Sev”? —.

Las manos de Severus dejaron de moverse y frunció el ceño hacia Harry. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de responder—Podría, quizás, tolerarlo por ti—Dijo finalmente a regañadientes.

—No te llamaré así si lo odias absolutamente—Harry frunció el ceño.

—No—Severus negó con la cabeza—Es simplemente un nivel de intimidad que no había permitido antes. Me he acostumbrado a desilusionar rápidamente a cualquiera de la noción de que se les permitiría llamarme por un apodo—.

Al escuchar eso, Harry de repente tenía mucho, mucho más ganas de “jugar”. Le dio a Severus una sonrisa—¿Veremos si no puedes llegar a las tres horas esta vez? —.

Severus le gruñó y rodó de nuevo. Tan pronto como estuvo encima de Harry, lo besó. El beso fue caliente, intenso. Sus manos eran firmes y exigentes mientras vagaban por el cuerpo de Harry.

Mientras Severus lo besaba sin sentido, Harry luchó para quitar la camisa de Severus. Buscó a tientas los botones, luego soltó un gruñido de frustración y simplemente tiró de ella, enviando botones al vuelo. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en el beso como para darse cuenta realmente. Lo único que era importante era que Harry ahora tenía acceso a la piel desnuda y tibia.

Severus dejó de tocar a Harry el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la arruinada camisa de los hombros y tirarla al piso. Sus labios se separaron y cada uno tomó una respiración muy necesaria. Severus comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry mientras sus manos buscaban los vaqueros apretados. Harry hundió sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Severus y gimió. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás para darle a Severus un mejor acceso.

Tan pronto como Severus se levantó para quitarse el resto de la ropa de Harry, Harry se inclinó y atacó las ataduras de los pantalones de Severus. Pronto, ambos estuvieron desnudos.

Harry empujó a su amante hacia abajo y se acostó encima de él. Harry lo besó caliente y duro. Mientras se besaban, Harry agarró una de las manos de Severus y la trajo entre ellos. Él envolvió ambas manos alrededor de sus erecciones. Algunos bombeos con sus puños y encontraron un ritmo. Sus manos se deslizaron fácilmente a lo largo de sus ejes, utilizando la gran cantidad de presemen proveniente tanto de sus pollas duras como lubricación.

Pronto ambos movieron sus caderas al ritmo de sus manos. Sus labios se separaron para jadear y soltar algunos gemidos, luego se besaron de nuevo. Era caliente y ambos corrieron hacia la finalización. Encontraron su liberación casi en el mismo momento. El beso sofocó los sonidos de satisfacción mientras los cálidos pulsos de sus semillas cubrían sus manos y sus dos pechos.

Harry se alejó de Severus y ambos se quedaron tendidos sobre sus espaldas, jadeando. Harry logró reunir suficiente energía para realizar los hechizos de limpieza. Comenzó a hacer un comentario sobre la curación del mal humor, cuando Severus habló primero.

—Sabes—Dijo Severus casualmente—No puedes estar haciendo eso cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. Tengo un número mucho más limitado de túnicas docentes—.

—Entonces solo tendrás que encontrarte conmigo para mis detenciones completamente desnudo—Harry le sonrió. Si no estuviera tan agotado, probablemente sentiría ganas de saltar de un lado a otro ante la confirmación indirecta de que continuarían su relación una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts.

Severus resopló—Sí, y cuando Albus aparezca inesperadamente, ¿Cómo esperas que lo explique? —.

—Ewwww! ¡Las imágenes! ¡Las horribles imágenes mentales! --Harry se giró hacia un lado y presionó su rostro contra el hombro de su amante—Esa tiene que ser una de las pocas situaciones en las que puedo pensar donde _no_ quisiera verte desnudo--¡Gah, si el Director alguna vez nos hubiera visto así, no sé si alguna vez podría levantarlo de nuevo! —Harry se estremeció, luego levantó su cabeza para mirar a Severus—Tienes que enseñarme esos encantos de silenciamiento y bloqueo más fuertes—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas usarlos con alguien más? —No logró ocultar el filo de la pregunta.

Harry lo miró y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo—¡Absolutamente no! Era _mi_ regla que fuéramos exclusivos ¿recuerdas? Mientras esté contigo no habrá nadie más para mí. **_Nunca_** Y si me engañas...—Harry solo miró por unos segundos—Bueno, no puedo pensar en algo horrible por el momento, pero te prometo que lo lamentarás. Haré algo bastante horrible, incluso Voldemort quedaría impresionado—.

Severus le dio a Harry una mirada extraña, luego negó con la cabeza. Él giró sobre su estómago y lanzó su brazo sobre la cintura de Harry—Ven a dormir, mocoso. Yo no soy el que flirtea en toda Gran Bretaña—.

—No flir…—.

—Duerme—.

Harry resopló, luego se acurrucó junto a su amante y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, trabajaron en la traducción de las notas de Voldemort nuevamente. Terminaron la traducción justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, para sorpresa de ambos. Harry lo atribuyó al agradable sexo para aliviar el estrés. Se rió de la idea de cómo reaccionaría Hermione ante su sugerencia de que el sexo es mejor que un descanso de estudio, para terminar esos grandes proyectos y difíciles ensayos.

Harry se levantó y se estiró, asegurándose de vigilar a Severus esta vez—¡Terminado! Ahora solo tenemos que tratar de entenderlo. Diversión—Harry suspiró—¿Por qué no salimos a almorzar? Tal vez pasar por la tienda de antigüedades de nuevo en el camino—.

Severus apartó sus ojos de la tira de piel entre la parte inferior de la camisa de Harry y la parte superior de sus jeans, expuestos cuando Harry levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza—Eso es una buena idea. Una vez que regresemos, podemos ver si podemos encontrar la porción de las notas perteneciente al elemento de sacrificio. No necesitamos preocuparnos por el resto y, francamente, cuanto menos tengamos que leer mejor—.

Harry se estremeció—Estoy de acuerdo—.

Cuando salieron del hotel todavía llovía. Encontraron un pequeño restaurante justo al final de la calle de la tienda de antigüedades. Después del almuerzo, pasaron por la tienda y se sorprendieron al descubrir que estaba desierta.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Nadie podía verlos en esta lluvia—¿Deberíamos arriesgarnos? Si necesitamos más tiempo, podemos usar el giratiempo una vez que estemos dentro—.

Severus miró a su alrededor también—Es posible que no tengamos otra oportunidad antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo. Esta parece ser nuestra mejor opción—.

Los dos rápidamente se abrieron paso dentro de la tienda, con un poco de ayuda de una _Alohomora_ . Una vez dentro, tuvieron que esquivar herramientas y muebles cubiertos con sábanas. Habían estado buscando durante casi una hora y estaban empezando a preocuparse por los trabajadores que regresaban cuando finalmente sintieron el pulso de magia que habían estado buscando.

—No puedo creer que haya usado el sótano. Quiero decir, ¿Podría ser más obvio? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos. Vamos—Severus lo guió por las escaleras, nuevamente con cuidado de buscar barreras y trampas.

Cuando llegaron al sótano y encendieron la luz, Harry gimió. Estaba mucho más lleno que el ático en el orfanato—¡Esto podría llevarnos toda la noche! —.

Severus negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del sótano—Es por eso por lo que tenemos el giratiempo, ¿Recuerdas? —Severus tomó el giratiempo y, para Harry, parecía que lo sacudió.

—Espera, ¿seremos capaces de abrir una puerta a otra habitación en el bolsillo de tiempo? —Preguntó Harry confundido.

—Si es como en el orfanato y encontramos otra habitación secreta, la habitación puede incluirse en el bolsillo si no hay nadie vivo en ella—.

—Cierto. Terminemos con esto—.

Se movieron por la habitación tratando de localizar la fuente de la magia. Venía de la izquierda de la habitación, que parecía tener más muebles. Reorganizaron cuidadosamente los muebles y finalmente obtuvieron acceso a la pared. Mientras Severus se preparaba para desmantelar barreras y trampas, Harry comenzó a buscar a la serpiente que era la llave.

Harry encontro la serpiente en una escultura, a lo largo de una columna de soporte de piedra, justo al otro lado de la pared donde Severus parecía concentrar la mayor parte de su atención. Harry se rió cuando notó que en algún momento, alguien la había coloreado con lo que parecía ser tiza de color con la que juegan los niños. La amenazadora escultura de serpiente tenía ojos azul cielo, un estómago rosado y cabello verde. Sus colmillos habían sido coloreados de un color púrpura claro.

Esta vez, Harry se aseguró de esperar hasta que Severus terminase antes de probar Pársel.

Severus se apartó de la pared y frunció el ceño hacia Harry—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia la serpiente que tallaba y tuvo el placer de ver a Severus pelear una sonrisa. Harry luego volvió a la talladura y probó con Pársel— ** _¡Abre!_** —.

Desde atrás, Harry escuchó el sonido de la piedra contra la piedra. Girando ante el sonido, los dos hombres vieron una sección de la pared abierta, justo como en el orfanato. Harry se preparó antes de ir a la apertura y mirar adentro. Esta vez fue aún más difícil para Harry aferrarse al contenido de su estómago. Rápidamente se giró y empujó su rostro contra el pecho de Severus y respiró profundamente. Severus extendió la mano y deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Harry con dulzura. Después de varios minutos, Harry se sintió capaz de enfrentar el horrible sitio y se giró para intentarlo nuevamente.

No fue menos horrible la segunda vez. Similar al sitio de creación anterior, las paredes eran de piedra, las estanterías y la larga mesa de trabajo de madera estaban debajo de una pared de estantes. Los símbolos alrededor de la habitación eran diferentes, pero cubrían gran parte de las paredes y el piso como los otros sitios de creación que habían visto. La principal diferencia estaba en la pared a la derecha. Había escritura, en lugar de símbolos mágicos, en esa pared. En el centro de la habitación había una vista aún más inquietante que cualquiera de los sitios anteriores.

Había un diagrama que parecía haber sido quemado en el suelo de piedra con ácido en el centro de la habitación. En el centro del diagrama había un esqueleto... con partes que parecían haberse derretido. De las manchas que lo rodeaban, esto parece haber sucedido mientras la persona todavía estaba viva.

Harry tragó saliva y se apartó del esqueleto e hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Moviéndose con cuidado e intentando recordar las trampas usadas en el último sitio de creación, Harry se dirigió a la pared de la derecha. Tenía curiosidad sobre la escritura allí. Obviamente estaba en Pársel.

Después de estudiar la escritura por un tiempo, llamó por encima del hombro—Sev, ven aquí un minuto. ¿Algo de esto significa algo para ti? —.

Severus se dirigió hacia Harry y miró a la pared—No, está escrito en Pársel, que no hablo—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Iba a leerlo en voz alta para ti—.

Cuando Harry leyó en voz alta lo que parecía ser una lista, Severus escuchó, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Para cuando Harry llegó al final de la lista, Severus se mostró inexpresivo.

>> Sev, ¿sabes para qué es esto? Supongo que es una lista de ingredientes de pociones—.

—Sí, es una lista de ingredientes de pociones. Esa lista es lo que se necesita para crear lo que se llama Viper’s Revenge. Es un veneno muy mortal. También es muy difícil de hacer. Muchos de los que lo han intentado terminaron suicidándose en el intento. También debe usarse dentro de los tres días de su creación o es inútil. Cuanto antes se use después de que se haya fabricado, más potente será. Ni siquiera todos los Maestros de Pociones pueden manejarlo. Voldemort nunca podría haberlo logrado con su habilidad en Pociones—.

—Eso probablemente explique la próxima parte—Harry estaba enfermo otra vez. Había seguido leyendo mientras él y Severus hablaban—Esto dice que el hombre... um, allí, el asesinado por este horrocrux, fue quien lo creó. Era un famoso maestro de pociones o algo de Italia—.

—Sí, eso lo explicaría—.

—Um, ¿Son los ingredientes difíciles de encontrar? —.

—Realmente no. Tendría que tener cuidado al decirles a los demás que estoy obteniendo esa combinación particular de ingredientes, pero en la mayoría de los casos será fácil de obtener—.

Harry se mordió el labio—¿Crees que puedes lograrlo? Vamos a necesitarlo para destruir el horrocrux, pero suena tan peligroso. Sé que si alguien puede hacerlo, serias tú, pero...—.

Severus frunció el ceño—No será fácil, pero ciertamente puedo hacerlo—.

—¿Necesitas escribir esto? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—No, sé dónde encontrar una copia de la receta—.

—Entonces, vámonos de aquí—Harry se estremeció, se giró y salió de la habitación secreta. Como en el orfanato, se aseguraron de cerrar la habitación secreta de nuevo. Luego abrieron la puerta del sótano, disipando el bolsillo de tiempo localizado. Comprobando la hora, Harry vio que a pesar de que habían estado en el sótano y en la habitación secreta durante casi dos horas, solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida de la tienda de antigüedades. Afortunadamente, se movían lentamente, por lo que vieron a uno de los trabajadores antes de encontrarse con él. Se escondieron detrás de una especie de armario hasta que el hombre entró en otra habitación. Se apresuraron hacia la puerta y pudieron salir sin ser atrapados.

Una vez más, caminando por la acera, cogidos del brazo, bajo la lluvia, Severus frunció el ceño y preguntó—¿De verdad dudas de que pueda hacer la poción de Viper’s Revenge? —.

—Bueno, en realidad no. Como le dije a Draco, no creo que exista una poción que no puedas hacer—.

Severus le dio a Harry una de sus cejas levantadas—Y discutiste la habilidad de mis Pociones con el Sr. Malfoy... ¿Por qué? —.

Harry se sonrojó—Bueno, ya ves... hay una poción que rara vez se usa porque es muy difícil de hacer y Draco la va a necesitar. Pensé que probablemente no tendrías problemas para hacerla para él porque te agrada y, como le dije, no creo que exista una poción que no puedas hacer—.

Severus parecía intrigado—¿Qué poción? —.

—Yo, um, como que le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie. Probablemente no debería haberte contado tanto. Sin embargo, puedo decirte después de la graduación—.

Severus frunció el ceño otra vez y pareció lejos de estar satisfecho con esta explicación. Sin embargo, no cuestionó más a Harry.


	32. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de dos grandes éxitos en un día, Harry convenció a Severus para que se tomara unos días por diversión. Después de todo, una vez que volvieran, no tendrían mucho tiempo juntos. Si tuvieran que hacerlo, podrían turnarse con las notas traducidas. Sin embargo, no podrían ganar más tiempo juntos. Incluso si quisieran, los dos simplemente tenían demasiado en juego.

Severus tenía clases para enseñar, ensayos para calificar, reuniones de Mortífagos para asistir, ingredientes de pociones que reunir para la poción de Viper’s Revenge, y pociones para la enfermería. Harry tenía clases a las que asistir, tareas para hacer, EXTASIS por estudiar, amigos para acompañar (y distraer) y planes para “después de Voldemort” en que trabajar. Harry tuvo un momento de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que, para cuando regresaran a Hogwarts, solo le quedaría un mes y medio hasta que tuviera que tomar sus EXTASIS.

Los EXTASIS serían el 1 de junio. Los Séptimos Años tendrían un mes sin clases mientras esperaban los resultados de los EXTASIS, que estarían dos días antes de la graduación. (Las EXTASIS serían administrados por terceros neutrales no afiliados a la escuela). Si una persona no superaba cierto número de EXTASIS, tenía que tomar cursos de verano y una prueba de EXTASIS de segundo intento para graduarse. El mes anterior usualmente se pasaba despidiéndose de Hogwarts, profesores favoritos, lugares favoritos y, en algunos casos, amigos. También era un momento en que se hacían y finalizaban los planes sobre lo que los estudiantes planeaban hacer después de la graduación. Algunos irían a las universidades mágicas para entrenar para diversas profesiones, otros irían a pasantías o capacitación para varias carreras, y algunos irían directamente a la fuerza de trabajo.

Entonces, cuando regresaran a Hogwarts, Harry y Severus tendrían que conformarse con las detenciones que Severus pudiera arreglar. Últimamente, solo había estado deteniendo a Harry una vez cada dos semanas en un intento de mantener las apariencias, pero teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento anterior, nadie lo cuestionaría si le detenía con mucha más frecuencia. Aquellos que apoyaban y potencialmente informaban a Voldemort estarían encantados. Otros lo habían aceptado desde hacía tiempo como la naturaleza de su relación.

El último mes sería el más difícil. Harry podría desaparecer por unas pocas horas de privacidad, tal vez incluso un día entero, pero aunque Harry no tendría más clases, Severus todavía tendría clases de nivel más bajo para enseñar. También sería más difícil encontrar excusas para estar juntos, ya que Severus no sería capaz de detener a Harry cuando Harry ya no tuviera su clase.

Con todo eso en mente, Harry estaba decidido a pasar cada minuto libre concentrándose en lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Severus. Durante los siguientes tres días pasaron su tiempo tanto como lo habían hecho en la cabaña, menos los paseos por la naturaleza. Hubo muchos escarceos, pero había un ambiente más lento y dulce para sus actividades. Esta vez, cuando leían, se sentaron acurrucados juntos en la cama. Esta vez, cuando se abalanzaron sobre el otro, fueron un poco más serios, un poco menos juguetones.

Ambos reconocieron la naturaleza robada de estos tres días y cuando terminaron, Severus dejó en claro que no habría más diversión hasta que tuvieran lo que necesitaban de las notas traducidas.

Harry hizo un puchero—Como si necesitara otra razón para trabajar duro en estas notas—.

Severus frunció el ceño—Necesitamos terminar con estas notas para cuando regresemos—.

Harry suspiró—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy siendo muy egoísta—Harry tiró del libro original hacia él. En lugar de hacer dos copias de la traducción, Harry trabajaba con el original mientras Severus trabajaba con la traducción—Volvamos a trabajar—.

* * *

Era el último día de su estancia en Gloucester cuando finalmente decodificaron las notas lo suficiente, como para descubrir qué se necesitaría para destruir el horrocrux correspondiente.

—Sev. Oye, Sev. Este pasaje aquí. ¿No suena como si estuviera hablando de fuego de dragón? Excepto por todas las referencias al agua, juraría que era fuego de dragón. Pero eso no es realmente raro ¿verdad? Quiero decir, hay una reserva de dragones en Rumania y estoy seguro de que debe haber otras en todo el mundo—.

—Déjame ver... sí, podría ser una referencia a... espera, espera un momento—Severus fue a su bolso y sacó uno de los libros que había leído en Manchester. Pasó por varias páginas, deteniéndose un par de veces, antes de sacudir la cabeza y recorrer algunas páginas más. De repente se detuvo—Aquí. Ese pasaje parece que podría coincidir con esto—Trajo el libro y pasó unos minutos yendo y viniendo entre la traducción y el libro que había traído—Sí, usó fuego de dragón, pero usó el fuego de un Dragón de Río Japonés, que es lo que lo hace tan raro—.

Harry cerró los ojos y se reclinó en su silla—Por favor, no me digas que se han extinguido o algo así—.

—No, no están extintos, pero no hay muchos y, como su nombre indica, se encuentran solo en Japón. Por lo general, no duran demasiado cuando se toman de los ríos de Japón—Severus frunció el ceño—Para haber usado el fuego de un Dragón de Río Japonés, el Señor Oscuro habría tenido que…—.

—¿Realmente quiero saber? Quiero decir, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero probablemente implique matar a algunas personas, un tratamiento extremadamente desagradable para la pobre criatura hasta que haya cumplido sus propósitos, después de lo cual es probable que simplemente haya muerto. ¿Qué tan cerca estuve? —.

Severus hizo una mueca—Diría que es más o menos cierto—.

Harry asintió—Es un bastardo sádico y tiene que morir—.

Severus miró a Harry seriamente—Te das cuenta de que es probablemente la verdad. Creo que tendrás que matarlo, quiero decir—.

Harry miró hacia atrás, igual de serio—Sé que he estado actuando un poco... fuera de esto en los últimos meses, pero ¿Sinceramente? Solo necesitaba un descanso. Solo puedes estar enojado y deprimido por tanto tiempo antes de que te desanime. Así que tal vez he estado un poco coqueteando contigo. Tal vez actué un poco loco y gané algunos nuevos amigos. Tal vez incluso estuve cerca de hechizar a mis propios amigos y aliados. No significa que he olvidado la guerra. No significa que esté ignorando alegremente los informes de todas las brujas y magos desaparecidos y muertos. No significa que haya olvidado que hay un hombre loco por ahí empeñado en dominar el mundo con el poder de lograrlo—.

>> Estoy _haciendo_ lo que puedo. Puede ser egoísta, pero ¿Está realmente _mal_ de mi parte estar agradecido de poder dejar el descubrimiento de los horrocruxes a Dumbledore? ¿Está mal estar agradecido de que realmente terminaré la escuela, tomaré mis EXTASIS y me graduaré? ¿Está mal estar agradecido de poder pasar tiempo contigo, llegar a tener esta relación contigo? —.

>> Sí, es egoísta, ¡Pero maldita sea! He luchado contra Voldemort todos los años desde que tenía once años. Tendré la alegría de enfrentar al bastardo en la “batalla final”. Tengo que ser quien tenga que matarlo. Entonces, sí, aunque podría ser egoísta, creo que es muy bueno poder ayudar un poco para que otros hagan un pequeño trabajo de campo para mí—.

Durante toda la diatriba de Harry, su voz se mantuvo baja, pero se volvió más feroz cuando su discurso llegó a su fin. Al final, casi miraba a Severus. Cuando terminó, Severus cerró los libros extendidos sobre la mesa y se levantó. Le tendió la mano a Harry.

—Ven a la cama, Harry. Tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts mañana. Disfrutemos nuestras últimas horas lejos—.

* * *

Más tarde, acostándose en la cama juntos con solo unas pocas horas hasta que tuvieran que levantarse, Harry y Severus estaban despiertos y abrazados. Harry dejaba que su mente divagara cuando captaba un pensamiento—¡Charlie! —.

Severus se sacudió y miró a Harry—¿Qué? —Preguntó con una voz muy gélida.

Harry lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco—Charlie Weasley. Él trabaja en esa reserva de dragones en Rumania que mencioné anteriormente. Solo pensaba que podría ayudarnos con el problema del Dragón de Río Japonés. Estoy seguro de que él es parte de la Orden. Tampoco es que tengamos que contarle los detalles. Solo hay que mencionar que es un esfuerzo de guerra y debe mantenerse en secreto—Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en el problema—¿Qué piensas? —.

Severus se relajó un poco—Vale la pena investigarlo—.

Harry volvió a acomodarse para disfrutar sus últimas horas juntos así. Luego tuvo otro pensamiento, provocado por algo mencionado en uno de los libros muggle que había estado leyendo—¿Sev? —.

—¿Harry? —.

—Sobre los ingredientes que necesitas para la poción de Viper’s Revenge...—.

—¿Qué hay de ellos? —.

—¿Hay alguno que puedas encontrar en un boticario muggle? Podría ayudarte a evitar sospechas si pudieras obtener algunos de los ingredientes de muggles. Sé que no tendrán algunos de los más, um, mágicos ingredientes...—.

Severus se rió—¿Mágicos? —.

—Cállate. Ya sabes lo que quise decir. Solo pensé que tal vez había algunos que podrías obtener de muggles, eso es todo. La mayoría de los ingredientes enumerados en esa pared, no los he oído antes—.

Severus pensó por un momento—Es posible. Algunos de los ingredientes son hierbas medicinales útiles—.

—Bueno, no podemos volver hasta mañana por la tarde, así que, ¿Qué podría dañar pasar el día buscando? No es que tengamos nada más que hacer—.

—Muy bien—Cuando Harry se abrazó más cerca de él, dijo a regañadientes—Fue una idea bastante buena—.

Harry solo sonrió contra su hombro.

* * *

El viernes por la noche de la segunda semana de abril, Harry y Severus llegaron a Hogwarts unas horas después de que se fueran. Al ver la hora, Harry se dio cuenta de que le quedaba muy poco tiempo hasta el toque de queda.

—Este es realmente el final de las vacaciones—Harry suspiró.

Desempacaron y guardaron sus ropas. Harry frunció el ceño ante la pila de libros que había comprado durante su tiempo libre. Estaba tratando de decidir cuáles llevar con él. No había forma de que él pudiera tomarlos a todos—¿Sev? ¿Te importa si dejo algunos de estos aquí? —.

Severus miró las pilas de libros y resopló—Te estás poniendo tan mal como yo—.

—Oye, lo tomaré como un cumplido. Se necesita mucho trabajo para ser tan _malo_ como tú—Harry rió ante su propia broma. Severus lo golpeó en el culo.

—Continúa y mira qué pasa con esos libros mientras estás fuera—Se rió cuando Harry lo miró horrorizado.

—Eres horrible.—Harry lo empujó. Él solo se rió de nuevo.

Harry finalmente escogió algunos libros para llevar con él. Casi olvidó volver a vestirse con su túnica, pero lo recordó en el último minuto—Esto se siente tan extraño ahora—Se quejó Harry. Cuando estaba vestido, suspiró—Supongo que es hora de irme.—Le dio a Severus un pequeño puchero.

Severus caminó detrás de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry—Pequeña bestia insaciable—Ronroneó en el oído de Harry, haciendo que Harry temblara. Deslizó una mano por el pecho de Harry, por su estómago, y frotó la creciente erección de Harry—Estoy seguro de que te gustaría jugar un poco más antes de que te vayas—Severus le dio un suave apretón y sintió que Harry se ponía aún más duro. Harry gimió ante las palabras y la acción de acompañamiento. Severus lamió el caparazón de la oreja de Harry—Solo asegúrate de recordar tus propias reglas—Le dio a Harry un último apretón y besó un lado de su cuello, y luego lo soltó.

Harry parpadeó, aturdido—¿Qué? —.

—Dije, recuerda tus propias reglas. Ahora, probablemente deberías ir. No puedo darte detención por estar fuera del toque de queda ya que estuviste conmigo para la detención, así que realmente no hay razón para salir tarde, ¿Verdad? Tengo que ir a ver si Albus ya regresó—.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad—¿Vas a dejarme así? —.

Severus le dio una sonrisa malvada—No eres el único que sabe cómo burlarse—.

—Esto no es una broma, ¡Es una tortura! ¡Y tú! ¡Eres un hombre malo y malvado! —.

—Esa es solo la actitud que necesitas llevar contigo. Buenas noches, Harry—Severus gentilmente empujó a Harry por la puerta, mientras Harry lo miraba todo el tiempo. Justo antes de abrir la puerta entre su oficina y el pasillo, Severus se inclinó y le dio a su amante más joven un último beso rápido. Luego abrió la puerta y empujó a Harry.

* * *

Para cuando Harry llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor, estaba de muy mal humor. Tuvo que caminar desde las mazmorras, subir todos los pisos hasta la entrada de la Torre y luego subir más escaleras para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Nada de eso disminuyó su dolorida erección, todo lo cual fue extremadamente doloroso de hacer mientras estaba uno tan duro como él. Harry estaba maldiciendo a Severus por lo bajo cuando regresó.

Harry irrumpió en la sala común, sin prestar atención a su entorno—¡Maldito bastardo obstinado y difícil! ¡BASTARDO malvado y **_sádico_**! —.

—¡Dios, Harry! ¿Qué te hizo Snape? —.

Al sonido de la voz de Ron, Harry saltó, sacó su varita y se volvió hacia el sonido, casi todo en un solo movimiento. Cuando vio que estaba mirando la cara de asombro de Ron, tímidamente bajó su varita—Lo siento, me sobresaltaste—Ahora se dio cuenta de las otras personas presentes. Detrás de Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville lo miraban en estado de shock también. Harry sonrió tímidamente a todos ellos. Estaba contento de que Hermione no pareciera estar cerca.

—Hombre, Harry, ¿Qué te hizo Snape? —Preguntó Dean, sonando bastante aturdido.

Harry pensó en la respuesta a esa pregunta y luchó contra su sonrojo. _“¡No lo suficiente por lo que a mí respecta!”_ —Um, ya sabes, él era su ser habitual. Un completo bastardo. Una gran cantidad de limpieza sin varita. Ahora estoy realmente cansado, así que me iré a la cama—Harry de alguna manera logró evitar sonrojarse e incluso sonar bastante normal. Si alguien le preguntara mañana, él les diría que se sentía avergonzado de tirarle la varita a su mejor amigo. Dio media vuelta y luchó contra el impulso de correr mientras giraba y se dirigía a su dormitorio.


	33. Convertir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó gruñón. No había dormido bien anoche. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a tener a Severus en la cama con él. Refunfuñando para sí mismo, Harry se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Tomó un poco más de una ducha de lo habitual en un intento de despertarse. Para cuando se sintió un poco más despierto y dejó la ducha, los otros chicos de su dormitorio estaban en el baño. En realidad, Harry no les prestó ninguna atención, más allá de notar que se había echado a perder un poco durante el mes que estuvo teniendo un baño para él solo. Bueno, a excepción de Severus.

—¡Oye! Harry, ¿Qué es eso? —Al menos, Harry los ignoró hasta que Seamus comenzó a gritarle. Por el tono burlón, Harry no estaba seguro de querer lidiar con lo que fuera con su estado de ánimo actual.

—¿Qué, Seamus? —Harry lo miró.

—¿Qué es eso? —Seamus le sonrió y señaló a Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. Había olvidado los mordiscos de amor que Severus le había dejado durante su tiempo juntos. Él tenía varios por todas partes. Tenía uno en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Tenía uno, casi se había ido, en su cuello, el lugar favorito de Severus para marcarlo. Él tenía otro en su bíceps derecho. El más reciente estaba en su cadera, asomándose por encima de la toalla colgando alrededor de sus caderas. Harry levantó la toalla, pero solo logró llamar la atención de Seamus sobre ese también.

>> ¡Diablos, Harry! ¡Estás cubierto en ellos! —Seamus le sonrió—Dime, ¿Quién es la bruja, amigo? Ella es bonita, ¿Verdad? —.

Harry se sonrojó más y agradeció a todas las deidades que podía nombrar y luego a todas las brujas y magos famosos, que la marca de mordedura en su hombro se había desvanecido. Miró a los otros chicos y los encontró a todos en el baño. También todos lo estaban mirando. Seamus estaba sonriendo como un loco, Dean parecía asombrado y Neville parecía sorprendido. Harry miró a Ron y se sonrojó más. Ron estaba triste.

—Bien, como dije, amigo. No quiero saber—Dijo Ron antes de entrar en su propia ducha.

Neville se sonrojó y también se metió en la ducha. Los ojos de Dean se habían ensanchado ante las palabras de Ron y Seamus parecía confundido. Seamus negó con la cabeza.

—¡Bueno, yo quiero saber! —Dijo Seamus. Dean se inclinó y le susurró al oído. Seamus parpadeó y luego le sonrió a Harry otra vez—¡Bueno, está bien, Harry! —.

Volvieron a los lavabos y comenzaron a cepillarse los dientes.

Harry parpadeó confundido por esto. _“¿Ron les dijo?”_ Frunció el ceño mientras se vestía.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, Harry estaba caminando hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Él estaba caminando con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. En algún momento durante el año escolar pasado, eso se convirtió en la norma. Estaban cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherins que venían de la dirección opuesta. Delante estaban Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Unos pasos detrás de ellos estaban Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe.

—Bueno, si no es Potter y su pequeño club de fans—Se burló Draco.

Ron apretó los puños y su cara se puso roja. Harry solo sonrió—¿Qué? ¿Buscando un autógrafo Malfoy? ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? —Harry lanzó una rápida mirada a Zabini que todos menos Draco y Zabini estaban en la posición incorrecta para atrapar. Harry vio como los ojos de Zabini se ensanchaban mientras luchaba por sonreír. Zabini ganó la batalla con la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión.

Harry observó a Draco tratar de dar un bufido de diversión en una mueca burlona. Fue un esfuerzo bastante bueno—Sí, algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que sentarnos, tratando de pensar en formas de llamar la atención de la gente—Draco sonrió—Algunos de nosotros ya tenemos toda la atención que necesitamos—.

Harry sonrió de nuevo—Te aseguro, Malfoy, tengo toda la atención que necesito—Harry vio como los ojos de Draco se abrían al darse cuenta de lo que Harry quería decir. También captó la mirada intrigada en la cara de Zabini antes de volver a colocar su máscara de Slytherin en su lugar. Harry dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, luego se giró y entró al Gran Comedor.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se apresuraron a alcanzarlo.

—¡Te lo dije, amigo! Ese bastardo de cara de hurón no ha cambiado un poco. Sigue siendo igual de grosero y...—Ron continuó en esta línea durante varios minutos mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaban.

Harry llegó al final de su cuerda. Se estaba perdiendo de tener a Severus en la cama con él, se estaba preguntando qué diablos Ron le había dicho a Dean y tal vez a Neville, y él simplemente no estaba de humor para los berrinches de Ron. Harry subrepticiamente sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Ron. Justo cuando Ron tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza, Harry susurró una palabra en voz baja. Se recostó con satisfacción mientras Ron inhalaba zumo de calabaza mientras comenzaba a reír incontrolablemente. Ron había derramado jugo de calabaza por la parte delantera de su túnica cuando Hermione logró revertir el maleficio.

Desafortunadamente, Ron acababa de agregar “quejándose sobre el olor de las calabazas” a su lista de quejas del día.

Después del desayuno, las quejas de Ron sobre su túnica mojada y el olor de las calabazas hicieron que Harry lo volviera a hechizar. Cuando pasaron junto a algunos de los Slytherins del desayuno, que se habían detenido a reírse del estado de la túnica de Ron, Harry lanzó otro pequeño maleficio. Este resultó en Ron tropezando y aterrizando encima de Pansy Parkinson. Aparentemente, las manos de Ron no fueron las únicas que terminaron en un lugar que no deberían, si la expresión de ambas caras fuera una indicación. Harry sofocó una carcajada mientras los dos se levantaban rápida y prácticamente corrían en direcciones opuestas.

Mientras Hermione y Ginny corrían detrás de él, Harry decidió que no podía soportar a sus amigos hoy. Sabía que estaba de muy mal humor. También sabía que parte del problema de Ron hoy, era que estaba tratando de no pensar de dónde venían las mordeduras de amor de Harry. Harry salió y encontró un lugar apartado y se sentó a disfrutar del sol, incluso si hacía un poco de frío.

Ahí fue donde Draco lo encontró varios minutos después.

—Bueno, me encantaría saber qué diablos quisiste decir antes del desayuno, pero primero tengo que felicitarte. Te vi hechizar a Weasley afuera del Gran Comedor. ¡Buen objetivo también! ¡Lograste aterrizarlo justo sobre Pansy! —Draco sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry—Hechizando a los compañeros miembros de tu casa. Muy Slytherin—.

Harry bufó. Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

>> ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Draco con impaciencia—¿Me lo vas a decir? —.

—¿Decirte qué? —Harry le dio a Draco una mirada inocente. Se rió cuando Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y un poco de su mal humor desapareció. Harry miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos y sin ser observados—¿Qué tal esto por respuesta? —Se quitó la túnica de su cuello.

Draco jadeó—¿Qué demonios, Harry? —.

Harry sonrió—Deberías ver a los demás—.

—¿Otros? No me digan que ustedes dos tienen...—Draco arrugó la nariz un poco con disgusto.

Harry frunció el ceño—No, no lo hemos hecho. Él es un bastardo difícil. ¡No creerías lo que se necesita para llegar tan lejos como yo! —.

—Realmente creo que no quiero saber—.

Harry rió disimuladamente, luego frunció el ceño otra vez—Él dice que tengo que esperar hasta que me gradúe—.

—Bueno... eso no es realmente tan lejano. Y al menos él no te rechazó. Entonces hubieras tenido aún más de qué quejarte—Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que _conseguí_ que aceptara ser exclusivo a cambio—Harry suspiró. Luego sonrió—Y él me dejó hacer una regla sobre DPA, si puedes creerlo—.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto—¿DPA? ¿Estás loco? ¿Estás tratando de matarte, Harry? Teniendo en cuenta quién eres... bueno... teniendo en cuenta que es el Profesor _Snape_... ¡Podrías encontrar a tus compañeros Gryffindors como una posibilidad de que te maldigan por eso tanto como Mortífagos y Slytherins! —.

Harry sonrió ante la queja de Draco—¡Sí, pero hablo de que vale la pena! —Harry cerró los ojos y dio un dramático escalofrío. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la mirada que Draco le estaba dando, se echó a reír—Estoy bromeando. Obviamente, no estamos hablando de DPA aquí y ahora—.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde y cuándo querías decir? —A Draco no le gustaba estar confundido, así que esto salió un poco malhumorado.

Harry miró a Draco por un largo tiempo, considerando.

Draco finalmente se impacientó con el silencio—Bien, no me digas—Se encogió de hombros con enojo.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en decírtelo. Pero... no es tan simple como crees—Dijo Harry—Realmente podría usar a alguien para hablar sobre todo esto, pero... algunas decisiones deben tomarse primero—.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? —Draco comenzaba a parecer cauteloso.

—Mira, aceptamos no hablar sobre la guerra, pero creo que hemos llegado al punto en el que ya no podemos ignorar el tema. No…—Harry agarró el brazo de Draco mientras comenzaba a pararse con una mirada furiosa en su rostro—No estoy hablando de que espíes a tu padre o de que me des información—Logró hacer retroceder a Draco junto a él.

—Entonces, ¿Qué querías decir? —Draco era sospechoso y aún estaba un poco enojado.

—Ni siquiera tenemos que hablar de eso, si no quieres. Pero si decides no hablar de eso...—Harry suspiró—Las cosas entre nosotros están a punto de cambiar, de una forma u otra. De qué manera van las cosas depende de ti—.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y guardó silencio por un largo tiempo. Finalmente se volvió hacia Harry—¿No me pedirías que traicionara a mi familia? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—¡Por mi honor de Gryffindor! —.

Draco se aclaró la garganta—Está bien, entonces, ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Harry? —.

Harry sonrió aliviado—Draco, me gusta pensar que este año que paso, tú y yo nos hemos hecho amigos. Hemos tenido muchas discusiones serias y ciertamente te he contado cosas que no le he contado a ninguno de mis otros amigos. También me gusta pensar que ha sido lo mismo para ti—Harry dijo lo último con incertidumbre.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. No parecía completamente complacido de estar haciendo la admisión, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry—No he hablado con nadie sobre Blaise, aunque sospecho que Blaise le dijo a Theo hace años—Draco vaciló—No he hablado con nadie sobre cómo se sintió enfrentar un matrimonio con Pansy—Draco se estremeció.

Harry asintió—Entonces, somos amigos—Fue el turno de Harry de dudar—Me gustaría que podamos hablar libremente entre nosotros. Puedo prometer que todo lo que sepa de nuestras discusiones, no lo usaré contra tu familia—Harry dudó nuevamente—No puedo decir que no lo usaré contra Voldemort, sin embargo. Mira, Draco. Si se le da la opción, sin ninguna influencia de una forma u otra de su familia, ¿En qué lado le _gustaría_ estar? —.

Draco miró sus manos y habló en voz baja—No estoy ciego, Harry. El hombre es un loco asesino. Está usando su retórica anti-muggle solo para obtener poder y tener un enfoque para su odio y una salida para sus impulsos sádicos. DCAO una elección, por supuesto que no lo apoyaría—.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Entonces no lo hagas—.

—No entiendes. ¡El hecho es que _no tengo_ otra opción, Harry! —.

—Si, tú la tienes. En este momento, hay muchos secretos que no son míos para regalar, pero míralo de esta manera: es tu **familia** la que apoyas, ¿Verdad? No Voldemort, tu familia. Y no te estoy pidiendo que traiciones a tu familia. Incluso ofrecí, antes de que fuéramos amigos, ayudarte a ti y tu familia después de que termine la guerra. ¿Cómo puedes lanzarme la bronca en conflicto con tu lealtad a tu familia? —.

—¡Eres el enemigo de mi familia! —.

—No, soy el enemigo de Voldemort—.

—Mi familia es leal al Señor Oscuro—.

—Draco... no respondas si sientes que esto califica como traicionar a tu familia, pero... ¿Cómo se siente tu padre acerca de que obtengas la Marca Tenebrosa? —.

Draco pestañeó ante esta pregunta, luego frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño más fuerte y habló lentamente—Parece que no quiere que la tome. Cada vez que surge el tema, él ha hecho excusas. No me había dado cuenta antes... todas las excusas parecían tan plausibles, tan razonables en ese momento...—-

Harry suspiro de alivio. No iba a contarle a Draco sobre las verdaderas lealtades de su padre. No era su lugar. Sin embargo, eso hizo que la conversación fuera más difícil—¿Entonces, qué piensas? No te estoy pidiendo que me apoyes abiertamente ni nada de eso. Nunca te pediría que arriesgas tu vida o la de tu padre así—.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres exactamente, Harry? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Solo quiero poder hablar contigo sin preocuparme por las cosas que vuelvan a Voldemort—.

Draco parecía desgarrado—Harry...—De repente, parpadeó, luego sonrió—Harry, no tengo otra opción—.

—Draco…—

Draco negó con la cabeza—No, Harry, ya se ha acordado. Cualquier cosa discutida entre nosotros en privado no puede ir más allá de nosotros dos—Sonrió de nuevo a Harry.

De repente, Harry sonrió también—Así es—Harry se rió.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Ahora vas a decirme qué es lo que te preocupaba por decirme? —.

Harry parpadeó, luego se rió de nuevo—Todos esos problemas para convertir a un Slytherin a mi lado, solo para hablar de mi vida amorosa—.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que me he comprometido a tu lado, espero detalles. Detalles jugosos—.

Harry levantó una ceja hacia él—Pensé que estabas perturbado por ese tipo de cosas cuando involucraban a nuestro profesor de Pociones—.

Draco parecía aturdido—Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pasando con él? Esa era una perfecta mirada de Slytherin. Me llevó semanas de práctica hacerlo bien—.

Harry bufó ante la idea de Draco parado frente a un espejo durante horas practicando—¿Tuviste un calambre en la ceja por practicar? —.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—Detalles—.

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Estás seguro de que realmente quieres saber? —.

—Por supuesto. Voy a pretender que no es nuestro profesor del que estamos hablando—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Si tú lo dices—.

Harry comenzó a darle a Draco una versión extremadamente editada, omitiendo todos los detalles sobre horrocruxes y sitios de creaciones. Él solo planeó decir que estaban buscando algo que los ayudara a destruir a Voldemort. Incluso planeó dejar de lado el hecho de que tenían un inusual movimiento de tiempo. Antes de llegar muy lejos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado un hecho importante.

Draco jadeó—¿Quieres decir que el Profesor Snape es un espía? ¿De _tu_ lado? —.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror. Extendió la mano y agarró los brazos de Draco—Draco, no puedes contarle a nadie. ¡Si alguien se entera, lo matarán! ¡Ni siquiera puedes dejar que alguien lo descubra accidentalmente! —.

Draco todavía parecía sorprendido, pero lo sacudió—¡Harry! Ya dije que no iba a contarle a nadie nada de lo que me dijeras—.

Harry se mordió los labios y lo dejó ir—Lo sé pero…—.

Draco dijo en voz baja—Puedo entender. Probablemente habría reaccionado igual si hubiera sido Blaise—.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Luego, antes de volver a su historia, Harry le preguntó a Draco algo que había estado deseando saber por un tiempo—Oye, ¿Draco? Cuando se casen, ¿Combinaran sus apellidos? —.

Draco pareció sorprendido por el cambio en el tema—Um, sí. Con su idea de que cada uno de nosotros le dé al otro un heredero y dejemos que nuestros apellidos continúen así, no vimos ninguna razón para no hacerlo—.

—Entonces... ¿Le importaría a Zabini si comenzara a pensar en él como Blaise? Porque, sin ofender, pero no creo que alguna vez pueda llamar a ninguno de ustedes por sus apellidos una vez que los combinen. Y llamarlo Zabini después de que se casen parece equivocado. Harry se encogió de hombros—Él es libre de llamarme “Harry”—.

Draco parecía resignado—Harry, tu mente es algo muy extraño. Hablaré con él sobre eso. Probablemente no le importe. Parece que le agradas. Al menos, creo que le gusta tu lado de Slytherin. Ahora, ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme...? —.

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, es así...—.

Y Harry le dio la versión editada. Él más bien disfrutaba las expresiones y comentarios de Draco.

—¿Te vestiste _cómo_?... Dios, eso suena un poco caliente. Me pregunto si puedo hacer que Blaise se vista así...—.

>> ¿Qué es sushi?... ¡Eww! ¿Lo comiste? ¿Y te _gustó_? —.

>> ¿La anciana dijo _qué_? Oh Dios. Por favor dime que ustedes dos no juegan así. Pensándolo bien, realmente no quiero saberlo. Creo que me daría pesadillas por el resto de mi vida—.

>> ¡Oh, eso suena romántico!... ¿Qué? ¿Él simplemente te ignoró después de eso? Deberías haberlo hechizado. Conozco un buen maleficio... ¡Oh! Podría mostrarte algunos de los que Blaise usó contigo...—.

>> ¿Lindo camarero, hm? Bueno, ciertamente se lo merecía. No es de extrañar que estuvieras quejándote de que sea difícil—.

>> ¿Qué tipo de regla es esa? Sin embargo, obtuviste algunas concesiones bastante buenas... Mm, un poco, como que deseo que Blaise y yo podamos hacer algo así. Ya sabes, todo eso en público juntos... Sí, tienes razón. Estoy tan dispuesto a casarme con ese hombre—.

>> ¿Una SEMANA entera? Dios, ¿No estabas adolorido ? Quiero decir, incluso si no... bueno, quiero decir, debes haberte cansado o _algo_... ¿Has leído? ¿Qué leíste?... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me los vas a prestar ¿verdad?... Trae uno a nuestra próxima reunión, que es mañana, por cierto...—.

>> ¿Le arrancaste la camisa? Maldición, Harry, eso suena intenso...—.

>> ¡No lo hizo! Eso es... eso está más allá del mal. Y todo el camino hasta la Torre de Gryffindor en esa condición. Espero que estés trabajando en tu plan de venganza. Que sea bueno, se lo merece—.

>> ¿Vieron _cuántos_?... Intento decidir si quiero saber sobre los que dejaste sobre él... Y por supuesto, miraron fijamente preguntando por la linda bruja responsable, ¿No? ¿Cómo saliste de eso?... ¿¡Pensé que dijiste que yo era el único que sabía que eras gay!?... ¿¡Él dijo eso y todavía hablas con él!?... Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Definitivamente tampoco querría saber qué hace con Granger, asqueroso—.


	34. Reflexiones E Intercambios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Esa noche acostado en la cama, Harry decidió que su segunda noche durmiendo sola otra vez iba a ser tan mala como la primera. Volteó nuevamente. Su mente regresó a su conversación con Draco. Había una parte que repetía una y otra vez en su mente. _“Hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si hubiera sido Blaise”._ Harry gimió y giró hacia su otro lado. ¡No quería pensar en eso!

Pero el cerebro de Harry no quería cooperar. Antes de comenzar su búsqueda de su profesor, Harry se había dicho a sí mismo que quería ver cómo podría ser entre ellos. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto al bastardo sarnoso. Ahora, él tenía su respuesta. _“Hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si hubiera sido Blaise... Estoy tan dispuesto a casarme con ese hombre”._ Harry gimió de nuevo.

 _“Estoy enamorado del hombre más difícil que he conocido... ¡incluido Voldemort!”_ Bueno, tal vez eso era un poco exagerado, pero como Harry no quería dormir con Voldemort, solo matarlo, Harry se sentía un poco justificado por sentirse más frustrado por su sexy amante.

Harry rodó sobre su espalda y miró el dosel de su cama. Sí, estaba enamorado. No fue como si no lo hubiera visto venir. Harry tuvo que admitir, con tanto tiempo como habían pasado juntos hablando y conociéndose como personas, que ni siquiera podía fingir que no estaba enamorado en serio. Lo que sentía no era un enamoramiento o una infatuación. No era solo lujuria con alguien con quien él podría ser un amigo. No, no había dudas de que estaba enamorado.

Él suspiró. _“¿Qué voy a hacer?”_ Harry sabía lo que le _gustaría_ hacer. Su mente se centró en las fantasías medio formadas inspiradas por varias personas y eventos durante su pequeño viaje lejos. Su favorito, y el que él sentía más prohibido, era su visita al orfanato. Harry hablaba en serio cuando le dijo a la Srta. Ida que estaba listo para tener una familia propia, a pesar de su edad. Sabía que criar niños, especialmente a su edad, no sería fácil, pero ¿Cuándo su vida había sido realmente fácil?

Podía imaginarse a un Severus sonriente abrazando a una niña pequeña mientras un niño pequeño tiraba de su túnica y quería que lo sujetaran también. Estaban de pie frente a una cabaña como en la que Harry y Severus habían estado después de Cardiff, aunque una versión más grande, por supuesto. Podía ver a los cuatro caminando por el bosque, él y los niños escuchando la conferencia de Pociones de Sev. Harry apostaba que cualquier niño que Sev tuviera sería tan bueno como él en pociones. Probablemente comenzaría a hablarles sobre pociones tan pronto como nacieran. Harry sonrió ante la idea.

Él gimió de nuevo y rodó sobre su estómago. _“Obviamente estoy tan loco como Draco sigue diciéndome que lo estoy”_ . Sí, él amaba al hombre, pero su relación todavía era bastante nueva. Aquí estaba imaginando cercas blancas y una familia cuando ni siquiera sabía si el hombre veía su relación como pura lujuria o si él pensaba que podría ser algo más.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si solo pensara que era lujuria, seguramente no querría esperar hasta que Harry se graduara para... Entonces. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que Severus sintiera lo mismo. Después de todo, parecía disfrutar tanto sus almuerzos y charlas y caminatas e incluso los momentos de tranquilidad juntos como Harry.

Harry gimió de nuevo. _“Pero él sabe sobre el estúpido plan de la Orden. ¿Qué pasa si siente que solo lo estoy usando? ¿O qué pasa si él está de acuerdo, pero realmente solo quiere algo temporal?”_

Harry pensó en esto por un largo tiempo. _“Está bien, entonces solo tengo que decirle cómo me siento y ser claro acerca de por qué realmente quiero casarme con él... Tal vez pueda hacer algo realmente romántico para expresar mis sentimientos... supongo que si realmente tiene dificultades para creerme, como último recurso, puedo dejarle usar Legeremens sobre mí...”_

Harry consideró el asunto un poco más de tiempo. No habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo. Se conocían desde hace años, pero solo han sido una pareja... _“Dios, ¿Somos siquiera una pareja? Bueno, acordamos ser exclusivos. Eso nos hace una pareja, ¿Verdad?”_ De acuerdo, entonces eran una pareja. Pero solo habían sido pareja desde el último día en Cardiff, solo dos semanas. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que su primera noche juntos fue el 1 de abril. Se preguntó si eso convertiría su primer día en Londres en su primera cita.

Pensó con tristeza en las cenas románticas de la posada de Manchester. _“Tal vez pueda hacer algo así cuando me proponga...”_ Harry se imaginó una instalación romántica como la de la posada, se imaginó a sí mismo proponiéndose.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si su propuesta era aceptada, quería celebrar apropiadamente. No quería contenerse más si planeaban casarse el uno con el otro. Solo que había prometido aferrarse a la estúpida regla que Severus había hecho.

El humor de Harry de repente se iluminó. _“De acuerdo, entonces... lo propondré el día de mi graduación. Ya iba a ser especial, ¿Por qué no hacerlo más especial? De esa manera podemos celebrar sin que se rompan las reglas. E incluso si la guerra terminara mañana, la Orden no invocaría esa estúpida ley mientras yo todavía soy estudiante. Esa era una cosa en la que los miembros de la Orden parecían estar de acuerdo”._ Harry bufó. _“Como si alguien fuera tan estúpido como para enfrentar a Molly Weasley **y** la profesora McGonagall”._

 _“También nos daría un poco más de tiempo juntos como pareja”._ Harry hizo una mueca. _“Y me da tiempo para hablar con Draco sobre cualquier diferencia que pueda haber entre las tradiciones de las propuestas muggles y magos. Y cuál podría ser la joyería adecuada para este tipo de cosas. Dado que ambos somos hombres, ¿Tengo que conseguir un anillo de compromiso?”._

Harry se distrajo tratando de pensar en todas las cosas que necesitaba recordar para preguntarle a Draco.

* * *

Sentado en el Gran Comedor en el almuerzo del día siguiente, Harry comió lentamente pensando en su reunión con Draco esa mañana.

Aparentemente, no había muchas diferencias entre las propuestas muggle y mágica. En su mayor parte, la propuesta era un asunto privado. Por lo general, los anillos de compromiso no se compraban, sino tradicionalmente el que propone transfigura un anillo de algo que siente que representa su relación con el que él está proponiéndose. Esto no era necesariamente una transfiguración fácil de realizar, pero se cree que solo los magos lo suficientemente maduros para realizar el hechizo deberían casarse.

El anillo es usado por el que ha aceptado una propuesta, con mayor frecuencia en el dedo anular derecho para simbolizar a los demás que se ha comprometido con alguien. El anillo también se puede usar en una cadena larga alrededor del cuello para que el anillo de compromiso pueda descansar sobre su corazón. Esto se considera un acto más romántico, más privado.

Después de la boda, el anillo de compromiso se guarda y se mantiene seguro o, en algunos casos, se usa con el anillo de bodas. Los anillos de boda eran creados en realidad en la boda por la persona que oficiaba. El oficiante realiza un hechizo que apela a la magia de los dos para casarse y pide una representación física del vínculo entre los dos que se casan. El oficiante primero une una cinta simbólica, elegida por el que acepta la propuesta, alrededor de las muñecas izquierdas de cada uno de ellos uniéndolas. Luego usa su varita mágica para realizar el hechizo y la cinta se transforma de alguna manera en los anillos de bodas. Draco fue un poco vago en la transformación de la cinta. (También parecía haber una versión del hechizo para una bruja o mago que se casa con un squib o muggle).

Draco dijo que los anillos de boda pueden ser cualquier tipo de diseño de anillo, pero por lo general se ajustan a la personalidad de los dos involucrados, así como también al vínculo entre ellos. Por lo general, esto significaba que un hombre no tenía que preocuparse por tener un anillo de bodas realmente femenino, incluso si estaba completamente chiflado y enamorado de la persona con la que se había casado. Y una persona con una personalidad severa que entra en un matrimonio funcional y conveniente terminaría con un anillo simple y útil. Cosas en ese sentido.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a Severus sentado en la mesa principal. Miró malhumorado como Harry lo había sentido esa primera mañana. Quizás también se había acostumbrado a dormir en la misma cama con Harry. Harry se preguntó qué clase de anillo le gustaría a Severus.

—El gran murciélago luce de peor humor que de costumbre. Una hazaña bastante impresionante para él, teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo habitual—Dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida. Harry consideró volver a hechizarlo.

Luego se preguntó cómo iba a contarle a Ron y a sus otros amigos acerca de Severus. Recordando el hábito de Hermione de correr hacia Dumbledore, decidió que podrían averiguarlo _después_ de la ceremonia. Sería más seguro para él de esa manera.

—Ron, tal vez no deberías ser tan duro con el Profesor Snape—Dijo Neville. Todos los que lo escucharon lo miraron con asombro. Él se sonrojó—Creo que tal vez él no sea tan malo—Neville volvió a su comida y no levantó la vista el resto de la comida.

—Uh, Nev, este es el hombre en el que el boggart se convirtió cuando el profesor Lupin enseñaba DCAO. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —Preguntó Ron preocupado.

Neville asintió y no levantó la vista de su comida—Ahora que no estoy en su clase es un poco más fácil verlo bajo una luz diferente. Solo digo que tal vez deberías ser fácil con los insultos, Ron—Neville tomó un bocado de comida y no dijo nada más.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en silencio mientras la gente intentaba adaptarse a este nuevo desarrollo. Neville tiene muchas miradas preocupadas. Harry, por su parte, solo sintió gratitud.

Harry volvió a sus pensamientos. Hizo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de la reacción de Draco a los romances gays que Harry le dejó tomar prestados esa mañana.

**_Flashback_ **

—¡Oh, definitivamente voy a tener que esconder esto de Blaise! —Dijo Draco mientras prácticamente se los arrebataba a Harry y comenzaba a leer el reverso de uno de los libros.

—¿Por qué? —Harry observó divertido mientras Draco leía rápidamente la parte posterior de cada libro.

—¡Él los robará y los leerá primero! Odio cuando lee un libro primero—Draco hizo un puchero—Él se burla de mí sobre lo que va a suceder. _“Oh, ¿has llegado al capítulo tres todavía? Te encantará lo que sucede en el capítulo siete_ ”. Él es horrible—.

**_Fin de flashback_ **

Harry se rió de la imitación de Draco de Zabini. _“Blaise. Draco dijo que podía llamarlo, Blaise”._ Harry negó con la cabeza y miró la mesa principal otra vez. Él sofocó una sonrisa.

Severus había terminado sentado al lado del Director hoy. Dumbledore estaba hablando bastante animado a Severus y Severus asentía con la cabeza... pero estaba usando una expresión que le decía a Harry que estaba pensando en los “caramelos de limón”.

Severus de repente se giró y lanzó una mirada en dirección a Harry. Harry le dio una sonrisa. Severus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. Harry rápidamente cambio sus rasgos en una mirada inocente. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Harry podía verlo resoplar. Harry sonrió cuando el Director, creyendo que Severus se estaba ahogando, comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda. Él sonrió ampliamente cuando Severus le lanzó una rápida mirada.

Al darse cuenta de que había estado mirando, Harry miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había visto. Los Gryffindors a su alrededor todavía estaban mirando a Neville con preocupación, por lo que no se dieron cuenta, pero cuando Harry miró alrededor de la habitación en las otras mesas, vio que Draco lo miraba. Harry sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Blaise, pero no antes de que Harry notara la sonrisa que le tiraba de las comisuras de los labios.


	35. Suerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de la cena luego del primer día de clases desde que Harry había regresado, Harry estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre. Parado en el pasillo detrás de él estaba el Director.

—Harry, tengo algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Si tú pudieras? —.

Harry les dijo a sus amigos que los vería más tarde y se acercó a Dumbledore—¿Sí? —.

Dumbledore echó un rápido vistazo alrededor—Harry, esta noche no vi a Severus en la cena. Tenía la esperanza de hablarles a los dos. ¿Serías tan amable de ir a buscarlo por mí? Tráelo a mi oficina, si puedes. La contraseña es “pluma de azúcar”—Con eso, el hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Harry lo miró incrédulo por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia las mazmorras. _“Se supone que este hombre es inteligente. Él es el jefe de la Orden. ¿Y no cree que parecerá sospechoso si voy a buscar a Severus por él?_ ” Harry negó con la cabeza otra vez.

Mientras bajaba los escalones, Harry tuvo una idea. Él comenzó a sonreír. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Severus, estaba silbando. Antes de estirar el brazo para tocar a la puerta, Harry cambió sus gestos para evitar delatarse.

—Adelante—La voz oscura de Severus hizo estremecer a Harry. _“Solo han pasado unos días, pero aun así, ha sido demasiado tiempo”._

Harry entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador rápido. Él sonrió ante la mirada hambrienta que Severus le estaba dando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? Sabes que no podemos arriesgar…—.

—Tengo una muy buena excusa, lo prometo—Harry comenzó a merodear por la habitación.

Severus apartó su silla de su escritorio y comenzó a pararse, pero Harry llegó allí primero. En lugar de pararse, Severus se encontró sentado en su silla con Harry inclinándose para besarlo. Harry se aseguró de que fuera un beso caliente y hambriento. Puso una mano en el sedoso cabello hasta los hombros y corrió con la otra por el pecho de su amante. Jugó con un pezón a través de las túnicas de Severus.

Harry separó las rodillas de Severus con las piernas y luego se dejó caer de rodillas entre los pies del hombre. Logró hacer esto sin romper el beso. La mano que jugaba con el pezón se movió hacia abajo, acariciando el estómago del otro hombre y luego se instaló sobre la dura erección debajo. Harry frotó y sintió que la polla de su profesor se hacía más dura.

El beso se rompió y ambos jadearon por respirar. Severus echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo de su silla. Harry tiró del cuello de su túnica, tirando de ella hacia abajo lo suficiente como para poder dejar una marca donde el cuello y el hombro de Severus se encontraron. Severus gimió ante la acción. Harry gentilmente apretó la polla dura que acariciaba.

Severus gimió de nuevo y soltó su agarre de nudillos blancos en el brazo de su silla y enterró la mano en el cabello de Harry y movió la otra hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda. Cuando Harry lamió la marca que había chupado, Severus gimió—¡Oh, Dios, Harry! —.

Harry de repente retrocedió—Oh, Sev. Se suponía que debía decirte que el Director quiere hablar con nosotros en su oficina—Harry se puso de pie y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Severus se quedó allí sentado mirando aturdido—¿Qué? —.

Harry le dio una dulce sonrisa—Tenemos que irnos—.

Severus parpadeó, luego lo miró—Vas a…—.

—¿Hacerte a ti lo que me hiciste? Sí, creo que lo hice. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la venganza—Harry le dio otra sonrisa brillante.

Severus continuó mirándolo mientras se ponía de pie. Hizo una mueca cuando se enderezó en toda su altura. Caminó hacia la puerta y Harry quitó los Encantamientos.

Mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras, Severus respiró profundamente varias veces y parecía estar tratando de calmarse. _“Oh, no, no lo harás”_. Harry se inclinó y susurró—Realmente es una lástima que no tengamos más tiempo ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos haber hecho? —Él sonrió cuando Severus le envió otra mirada—¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de...? —.

—Harry—Gruñó Severus.

—¿Sí? —.

—¡Para! —.

Harry solo sonrió—Fue muy tentador seguir yendo y probarte. Oh, hubiera sido tan bueno—Susurró Harry en esa voz que sabía que a Severus le gustaba oír de él. Escuchó a Severus sofocar un gemido.

Todo el camino hasta la puerta de la oficina del director, Harry mantuvo una corriente de palabras susurradas malvadamente. Después de dar la contraseña y acceder a la escalera, Harry casi la pierde y se ríe. Severus estaba prácticamente _cojeando_ por las escaleras. _“¡Eso te enseñará! Te reto a que intentes eso de nuevo”._

Harry levantó el puño y llamó a la puerta. Después de escuchar al Director gritar una orden para entrar, Harry abrió la puerta.

—Ah, Severus, Harry. Qué bueno verte. Por favor, siéntense—Harry y Severus se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio del Director. Dumbledore les sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño en preocupación por Severus—Severus, mi muchacho, ¿Te encuentras mal? —.

—No, Albus. Estoy bien—Severus rechinó entre dientes. Harry sofocó una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal una caramelo de limón, Severus? —El Director todavía parecía preocupado.

—No, gracias, Albus. Quizás el Sr. Potter quiera uno esta noche—.

Harry le dio a Dumbledore su sonrisa más inocente—No, gracias, Director. Aunque fue amable de su parte pensar en mí, profesor—Cuando Dumbledore se giró y sonrió a Severus, Harry agitó sus pestañas juguetonamente hacia el hombre. Severus parecía querer estrangularlo.

—Es tan agradable ver que ustedes dos se lleven bien, mis muchachos. Me complace ver que sus esfuerzos combinados han producido una especie de tregua entre ustedes. Es bueno verlos verse el uno al otro en una luz más agradable. Siempre sentí que ustedes dos se llevarían mejor si dieran la oportunidad de verse más en un ambiente menos restrictivo—Dumbledore sonrió a los dos y se metió una caramelo de limón en la boca.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Severus y casi se rió. _“Me pregunto cómo se sentiría si supiera cuánto de nosotros hemos visto en varios ‘ambientes menos restrictivos’”._

—Bueno, muchachos, ¿Han descubierto algo en los sitios de creación en el orfanato y en la tienda de antigüedades? —.

Harry se puso serio ante la pregunta. Miró a Severus y le hizo un gesto para que respondiera.

—Hemos descubierto lo que se sacrificó en cada sitio. En el sitio de creación en el orfanato, el Sr. Potter descubrió un libro escrito en Pársel. Parecían ser las notas del Señor Oscuro que detallaban la creación del horrocrux en ese sitio. Sin embargo, también estaba escrito en código. El Sr. Potter y yo trabajamos juntos y logramos crear una traducción del libro. Una vez que identificamos el paso correcto del libro, trabajamos para comprender el código. Pudimos determinar qué se necesita para destruir el horrocrux correspondiente: el fuego de un Dragón de Río Japonés. Severus hizo una pausa y le hizo un gesto a Harry.

Harry compartió su idea—Pensé que quizás podríamos obtener la ayuda de Charlie Weasley. Sé que él trabaja en la reserva de dragones en Rumania. Tal vez él podría encontrar una manera para que podamos obtener acceso a un Dragón de Río Japonés. Sé que todos los Weasley son miembros de la Orden y sé que si menciona que es necesario y debe hacerse en secreto, no tendríamos que mencionar los detalles—.

—Un Dragón de Río Japonés, ¿Verdad? —Dumbledore frunció el ceño y chupó su caramelo de limón por un minuto—Será bastante difícil encontrar uno. Creo que estás en el camino correcto, Harry. Quizás a través de su trabajo, el Sr. Weasley pueda brindar alguna ayuda. Una vez que destruyamos el horrocrux de ese sitio, sería sabio destruir tanto el original como la traducción de las notas, sin embargo. ¿Qué hay del sitio en la tienda de antigüedades? —.

Harry se sintió mal solo de pensarlo... y a pesar de su respeto por la habilidad de Severus, le preocupaba que intentara hacer la poción de Viper’s Revenge. Mientras Harry se sentaba hundiéndose aún más en su miseria, de repente Fawkes voló de su posición y se sentó en el hombro de Harry. Harry se sobresaltó, pero extendió la mano para acariciar al fénix. Cuando los otros dos hombres le dieron una mirada extraña, Harry solo se encogió de hombros, cuidadosamente para mover solo el hombro opuesto al fénix.

—En el segundo, no quedaba ningún libro de notas. En cambio, en la pared, estaba escrito en Pársel, una lista de ingredientes de pociones. Después de que el Sr. Potter los leyó en voz alta, pude identificar la poción como Viper’s Revenge, un veneno mortal que es difícil y peligroso de crear. Sin embargo, los ingredientes son bastante fáciles de adquirir—.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y miró por encima de sus gafas a Severus—¿Supongo que puedes hacer esa poción? —.

Severus le dio al hombre una mirada de desdén—Por supuesto—.

Dumbledore agitó una mano—Soy muy consciente de que tienes la habilidad, Severus. Me limité a preguntar sobre otros factores, como el tiempo, el espacio y el equipo necesarios para esta poción—.

—Podré usar mi laboratorio privado aquí en Hogwarts, pero tendré que comprar algunas piezas de equipo. La poción tiene fuertes propiedades corrosivas y necesitaré varios juegos de equipos. También necesito comprar algunos de los ingredientes. El Sr. Potter me sugirió que revisara a un boticario muggle antes de nuestro regreso y pude comprar algo de lo que necesitaré, lo suficiente como para que nadie reconozca lo que quiero hacer con lo que necesitaré comprarle a los boticarios mágicos—.

Dumbledore asintió—Esa fue una buena idea, Harry—Harry se encogió de hombros—¿Qué pasa con el tiempo, Severus? ¿Podrás hacer esta poción sin perder tus clases? Su ausencia sería notada y seguramente informada a Voldemort—.

—Necesitaré una semana ininterrumpida para hacer la poción. Pensé usar el giratiempo que nos prestaste para nuestros viajes—.

Dumbledore asintió de nuevo y la habitación quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Harry continuó acariciando las plumas de Fawkes—¿Director? ¿Ya ha encontrado alguno de los otros horrocruxes? —.

Dumbledore asintió una vez más—Lo hice, Harry. Todavía tengo que identificar el sitio de creación para este, pero creo que estoy cerca—Con eso, Dumbledore se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y caminó hacia uno de los gabinetes a lo largo de la pared del fondo. Después de un encantamiento susurrado, el gabinete se abrió. El Director se acercó y sacó una caja de madera tallada. Cerrando el gabinete detrás de él, Dumbledore regresó a su escritorio. Colocando la caja en su escritorio la giró para enfrentar a Harry y Severus y levantó la tapa.

Dentro de la caja había un anillo bastante horrible. Era viejo y manchado y notablemente chillón. Era plateado con una piedra verde nublada y una cresta con una letra mayúscula “M” en la piedra. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para ver más de cerca y Fawkes se estremeció en su hombro y trinó en su oído. Harry ausentemente se acercó para acariciarlo.

Sin pensar, Harry extendió la mano y tomó el anillo para mirarlo más de cerca. Escuchó a Severus quedarse sin aliento y el Director gritó su nombre, pero los ignoró cuando notó algo extraño cuando acercó el anillo a su rostro para mirarlo. Además del mal que parecía derramarse, se hacía más cálido cuanto más se lo llevaba a la cara.

Experimentalmente, Harry sostuvo el anillo fuera de su cuerpo y sintió que se enfriaba nuevamente. Luego movió su brazo hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Notó que se hizo un poco más cálido cuando movió su brazo hacia la izquierda, aunque no tan cálido como cuando lo acercó a su cuerpo. Luego movió su brazo arriba y abajo, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Se hizo más frío mientras bajaba su brazo. Al nivel de su cara, se volvió a calentar. Cuando levantó su brazo más alto, de nuevo se enfrió.

Harry lo acercó a su cara para mirarlo de cerca. Se hizo más cálido y más cálido hasta que estuvo casi caliente al tacto. De repente, con un fuerte trino, Fawkes extendió la mano y mordió el anillo en la mano de Harry. Logró morder todo el camino a través de la banda. Mientras lo hacía, un horrible chillido salió del ring y un humo nocivo se elevó. Harry se echó hacia atrás tosiendo y Fawkes salió volando, volviendo a su posición.

Harry dejó caer el anillo destruido en el suelo cuando comenzó a humear. Después de unos minutos, el anillo dejó de humear y chillar, y Harry lo recogió nuevamente. La sensación del mal se había ido.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a los otros dos hombres mirándolo en estado de shock. Dumbledore estaba parpadeando rápidamente. Severus le estaba mirando como Harry se había acostumbrado a recibir esa mirada de Draco, la que decía que el Slytherin se preguntaba si podría volverse más loco. Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo.

De repente, Severus se echó a reír, dándole otro golpe al Director. Harry se preguntó brevemente si el hombre iba a tener un derrame cerebral.

—¡So-so-solo... tú! —Severus jadeó.

Harry bufó—En realidad, mi extraordinaria suerte por lo general solo me permite experimentar malos, desagradables y francamente horribles eventos improbables, inusuales o imposibles. Supongo que podría ser la ley de promedios que una vez en mi vida experimentaría algo de buena suerte para variar—.

—Ah, pero mi querido muchacho, tu sorprendente suerte te ha ayudado a sobrevivir tus encuentros con Voldemort. La mayoría de las personas no sobreviven al primero. Has sobrevivido a muchos—.

—Sí, bueno, la _mayoría_ de la gente no se encuentra con Voldemort. He tenido que pelear con él todos los años desde que tenía once años. Mi suerte simplemente me permitió sobrevivir, así estaría cerca de la próxima desgracia que decidiera lanzarme—Harry bufó—Sólo mira. Podría haber destruido un horrocrux y habernos acercado un poco más a la derrota de Voldemort, pero probablemente desarrollaré algún tipo de alergia o afección o algo por el humo que respire. ASÍ es como funciona mi suerte—.

Los otros dos hombres de repente lo miraron horrorizados, luego compartieron una mirada—Severus, lleva a Harry a la enfermería de inmediato. No debe marcharse hasta que Poppy haya realizado un examen completo. Ella debe verificar todo—.

Severus se levantó, su rostro sombrío, y asintió con la cabeza hacia el Director. Harry miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre ellos, horrorizado.

Cuando Harry se encontró en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey enfadada con él mientras Severus permanecía de pie con aspecto de enojado, amenazante y molesto con todos, quiso comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. O mejor aún, quería gritar “Te lo dije”. _“Solo sabía que mi suerte no era tan buena”._


	36. Blaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Al final de la primera semana de Harry después de su viaje con Severus, Harry se sentó en la sala común de Gryffindor trabajando en un ensayo para Encantamientos. Draco estaba pasando tiempo con Blaise y Harry pensó que debería pasar tiempo con sus amigos de Gryffindor. Afortunadamente, Hermione tenía a Ron bajo control hoy.

Harry estaba sentado de espaldas al brazo del sofá en el que estaba sentado, con su libro en su regazo, mientras Ginny se sentaba en el suelo cerca con su trabajo de Transfiguración extendido sobre la mesa de café. Ron se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y Hermione se sentó en un sillón junto a Ron. Los dos estaban usando el otro extremo de la mesa de café para su trabajo.

Habían estado trabajando en silencio por más de una hora cuando Ginny se enderezó y suspiró—Simplemente pensaría que la Transfiguración sería necesaria básicamente para cada profesión. Por supuesto, incluso si no fuera así, probablemente todavía lo necesite—.

Harry levantó la vista, curioso—¿Tenías algo específico en mente que quisieras hacer? —.

Ginny se giró y lo miró. Ella asintió—Estaba pensando en convertirme en sanador—.

Harry tuvo un recuerdo en su mente. _“Pensaría, con tanta experiencia como tienes con las lesiones, que te gustaría convertirte en un Sanador en lugar de un Auror. Ciertamente pareces tener afinidad para ello”_. Harry había pensado en ello de vez en cuando, durante momentos aleatorios, ya que Severus le había dicho eso a él. Sería bueno poder ayudar a las personas sin tener que luchar todo el tiempo. También sería bueno no tener que preocuparse por la gente que vendría detrás de la familia que podría decidir tener.

Harry se giró hacia Ginny—Creo que serías un buen sanador. ¿Estás tomando las clases que necesitas para eso? —.

Ginny se mordió el labio—Bueno, solo decidí que quería ser un Sanador bastante recientemente. Todavía no estoy segura de todos los requisitos—.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hermione? Probablemente memorizó los requisitos para cada profesión, por si acaso—Harry compartió una sonrisa con Ginny. Luego se volvió hacia el otro extremo del sofá—Oye, Hermione—.

Hermione levantó la vista—¿Sí? —.

—Ginny se preguntaba acerca de los requisitos para convertirse en un Sanador. Pensé que podrías saberlo—.

Hermione asintió—Necesita una Supera Las Expectativas o superior en los EXTASIS de Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones y DCAO—.

—Ahí lo tienes, Gin. ¿Lo tienes cubierto? — _"Parece que podría ser un Sanador si quisiera. Definitivamente me aseguraré de obtener las calificaciones para ello. Tal vez pueda hablar con Severus más tarde”._

—Gracias, Harry. Parece que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme—Ginny miró su tarea e hizo una mueca—Excepto por estudiar suficiente—.

Harry le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y todos volvieron a trabajar.

* * *

La semana siguiente, cuando Harry se encontró con Draco, decidió arriesgarse.

—Oye, Draco. Creo que con los EXTASIS aproximándose tenemos que reunirnos más a menudo. Sé que trabajo y estudio mejor contigo y creo que ambos podríamos usar todo el tiempo extra de estudio que podamos obtener. Ahora que el Quidditch terminó y los dos tenemos más tiempo para trabajar, ¿Por qué no nos preparamos más veces para encontrarnos? —.

—Esa es una buena idea, Harry. Es solo...—Draco se movió incómodo.

Harry rodó los ojos—Estaba pensando en incluir a Blaise. Está en Pociones de nivel EXTASIS con nosotros y todos tienen que tomar Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos y DCAO durante los siete años—.

—Correcto. Um, Harry... ¿Recuerdas cuando Blaise nos vio salir juntos de la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Cuándo él, eh, te hechizó? —.

—¿Sí? —Draco vaciló—Oh Dios. Draco, ¿Qué le dijiste? Supongo que no le dijiste que solo estábamos estudiando—.

—Harry, estábamos saliendo de la _Sala de los Menesteres_ . ¿Por qué tendríamos que ir allí para hacer la tarea? Y nuestro acuerdo me impidió decirle la verdad...—.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Draco? — Preguntó Harry con resignación.

—Bueno...—Draco se retorció—Podría haber dicho que descubriste sobre mí y Blaise y me chantajeaste para que te ayudara... uh...—.

—Oh, Dios, Draco. ¿Qué tan malo es? —Harry alzó una mano y comenzó a masajear su sien.

—Como que le dije que querías ayuda para aprender sobre la moda mágica...—.

—Uh-huh. Sigue adelante—.

—De acuerdo, entonces tal vez insinué que era, eh, la moda femenina lo que te interesaba aprender—Draco parecía listo para comenzar a esquivar las maldiciones.

Harry parpadeó—¿Le dijiste que te chantajeé para que me ayudaras a aprender a vestirme con ropa de mujer? —.

—Uh—Draco se aclaró la garganta—Tal vez—.

—¿!Y él te _creyó_!? —Harry preguntó incrédulo.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, estaba un poco distraído en ese momento. Um, muy, muy distraído—Draco podría haberse sonrojado un poco por esto.

Harry solo tuvo que reír. Pensó en Blaise imaginandolo vistiéndose como una mujer mientras estaba “distraído” y se rió más fuerte—¡Dios, Draco! —Harry se rió hasta que no pudo respirar.

Draco no parecía muy aliviado por la reacción de Harry. De hecho, parecía un poco alarmado—¡No me digas que finalmente tu mente se rompió por completo, Harry! —.

Harry finalmente logró controlar su risa, aunque todavía necesitaba un minuto para recuperar el aliento—Creo, Draco, que sería mejor si comenzáramos a invitar a Blaise a nuestras reuniones y tal vez le digamos algo de la verdad. Definitivamente preferiría que Blaise supiera sobre nuestro acuerdo y algunas otras cosas que hacerle creer que me gusta vestirse con ropa de mujer—Harry bufó.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, mientras Harry esperaba a que Draco y Blaise se encontraran con él, Harry aún se reía ante la idea de que Blaise pensara que le gustaba vestirse de mujer. Harry pensó que se había suavizado un poco en el año que paso. Antes, él se hubiera enfurecido con la idea de que Draco hubiera contado esa clase de mentira sobre él.

Harry sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con su decisión de finalmente decir “al diablo” con lo que otras personas querían de él. Después de año tras año de hacer todo por los demás, Harry finalmente estaba haciendo lo que quería.

Era amigo de Slytherins a pesar de las rivalidades de la casa. Estaba eligiendo su propia carrera en función de lo que quería, no de lo que se esperaba de él. No solo estaba en una relación, no solo en una relación con otro hombre, sino que estaba en una relación con otro hombre casi el doble de su edad que también era su profesor. Y a él no le importaba lo que las personas tuvieran que decir al respecto.

Era un buen sentimiento. También liberó a Harry de la frustración y la ira con la que se había acostumbrado a vivir.

—Oye, Harry—.

Harry levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Draco y Blaise caer al suelo junto a él. Harry sonrió—Oye, Blaise. ¿Draco ha aclarado el pequeño malentendido acerca de qué es lo que hacemos juntos? —.

Blaise resopló divertido—Sí. Él me contó sobre su oferta y el acuerdo que ustedes dos tienen. Lo que no me dijo fue a quién te referías ese día que nos encontramos contigo afuera del Gran Comedor antes del desayuno. Vamos, Harry. Estás invitado a nuestra boda súper secreta. Puedes decirme en quien estás interesado—.

Harry miró a Draco—¿Él también sabe y está de acuerdo con tus... hum, lealtades? —.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco—Sí, Harry. Él sabe que me he unido mucho a ti. Puedes confiar en él para que no le cuente nada a nadie. No le dije quién te interesaba porque nunca hablamos sobre cómo te sientes acerca de que otras personas lo sepan—.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Blaise—Estoy viendo...—Harry vaciló.

Draco sonrió—Apuesto a que nunca lo adivinarás, Blaise—.

Blaise hizo el levantamiento de ceja Slytherin—Bueno, a menos que me digas que es el Director o la Profesora McGonagall...—Blaise sonrió—Bueno, como la chica Weasley es demasiado obvia y Pansy es una perra... oh, por favor dime que no es una chica Hufflepuff, Harry—.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa—¿Draco ni siquiera te dijo que soy gay? —.

Blaise parpadeó sorprendido—No, no lo hizo—.

Harry sonrió—Draco, ¿Sigues ocultando esos libros que te presté de Blaise? ¿No has terminado al menos dos de ellos ahora? —.

Los ojos de Blaise se agrandaron—¿Esos eran tus libros? —.

Harry asintió—¿Les gustaron a los dos los libros muggle? —.

—Casi decidimos que vamos a tener que mantener al menos una librería completa de ese tipo de libros en nuestra habitación después de casarnos—Draco frunció el ceño—Simplemente no sabemos a dónde vas para obtener libros muggle. No compramos en tiendas de muggles—.

—Puedo llevarlos a comprar en algún momento en las tiendas de muggles. Incluso te llevaré a buscar ropa muggle—Harry sonrió. Lo mismo hizo Draco.

—Está bien, entonces eres gay. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que todavía no me has dicho en quién estás interesado, Harry—Blaise entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry.

—En realidad, es más una cuestión de a quién estoy viendo—Harry le dio a Blaise otra sonrisa—Deberías haber visto la cara de Draco cuando le mostré la marca en el cuello... y le conté sobre las otras—.

Blaise parecía aún más intrigado... y más impaciente—¡Bien, dime ya! —.

—Es alguien a quien ves a menudo... alguien a quien conoces desde hace años... alguien que incluso te agradas y respetas—Bromeó Harry.

—¡Maldición! ¡Solo dime! —Blaise miró a Harry.

—Nuestro profesor de Pociones—Harry observó divertido mientras la mandíbula de Blaise caía.

—¿Tú y el profesor _Snape_? —Preguntó Blaise, incrédulo—Pensé que ustedes dos se _odiaban_ —.

—Sí, bueno, la mayoría de la gente todavía piensa que Draco y yo también nos odiamos—Dijo Harry, divertido.

Blaise pareció pensar esto por un rato—Bueno, explica algunas cosas—.

—¿Cómo qué? —Harry sintió curiosidad. No había pensado que habían hecho algo para delatarse.

Blaise se encogió de hombros—La forma en que te mira a veces. La forma en que te mira casi _todo_ el tiempo—.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó Harry, aturdido—¿Y todavía era un bastardo difícil? —.

Blaise miró a Draco con curiosidad mientras Harry hablaba consigo mismo. Draco negó con la cabeza—Harry tuvo que perseguirlo bastante duro en los últimos meses y solo lo atrapó hace un mes—.

—Solo espera hasta que lo tenga solo. Trabajar tan duro para atraparlo—Gruñó Harry—Debería hacerle pagar por mantenerme esperando tanto tiempo. Debería hacer que esa última venganza pareciera una caminata por el parque—.

Blaise levantó una ceja hacia Draco. Draco sonrió—Te contaré todo sobre eso más tarde—Le susurró a su prometido mientras Harry continuaba murmurando para sí mismo.


	37. Preocupaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Las próximas dos semanas, Harry se encontró con Draco y Blaise todas las mañanas. Pasarían unas dos horas cada día de la semana y cuatro horas los fines de semana estudiando y trabajando en la tarea. Por supuesto, tomaron frecuentes descansos para estudiar y pasaron tiempo simplemente hablando sentados. En algún punto, Blaise había obtenido la mayor parte de los detalles de la relación de Harry y Severus con Draco, aunque tanto él como Draco todavía encontraban extraño escuchar a Harry llamar a su profesor por su primer nombre.

La incorporación de Blaise a sus reuniones matutinas fue mucho menos incómoda de lo que Harry había pensado que sería. Los tres se llevaban bastante bien, aunque era obvio que Harry y Draco estaban mucho más cerca como amigos y que no había forma de confundir la relación entre Draco y Blaise cuando solo eran los tres. Draco una vez comentó que sus reuniones le recordaban cuándo él y Blaise pasarían tiempo con Theodore Nott, aunque en esa situación, Draco era el novio y Blaise y Theo eran amigos.

Por las noches Harry pasaba un par de horas con sus amigos de Gryffindor estudiando de nuevo. En su mayoría, pasó el tiempo con Ron estudiando Herbología con Neville. Debido a esto, Neville fue encontrado con ellos cada vez más por la noche. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo común en la sala común de Gryffindor ver a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville sentados juntos, incluso después de que detuvieran el estudio y la tarea por la noche.

Desafortunadamente, Harry no pudo pasar tiempo con Severus en esas dos semanas. Severus tuvo que pasar todo su tiempo libre trabajando para reunir los ingredientes y el equipo que necesitaría para hacer la poción Viper’s Revenge. Fue difícil porque tenía que tener cuidado para asegurarse de que nadie descubriera lo que estaba haciendo. Quería tener todo a mano para poder comenzar con la poción tan pronto como el Director regresara con el Horrocrux. Severus también fue llamado a dos reuniones de Mortífagos.

Cuando eso sucedió, Harry se alegró de haber confiado en Draco e incluso en Blaise. Ayudó tener a alguien que conocía y entendía su preocupación.

* * *

En la clase de Pociones al final de las dos semanas, Severus hizo un anuncio que tenía a Harry aún más preocupado que las reuniones de Mortífagos.

—Si tiene alguna pregunta, deberá preguntarme después de esta clase o esperar hasta la próxima semana. No tendré mi horario habitual de oficina este fin de semana. La enfermería necesita varias pociones y planeo pasar el fin de semana preparando sin interrupción—.

Harry sabía que Severus nunca se hubiera rezagado tanto en las pociones para la enfermería. Sintió una fosa hueca en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que el director debía haber regresado con el horrocrux. Harry sabía que Severus estaría usando el giratiempo para darle el tiempo que necesitaría para preparar la poción de Viper’s Revenge este fin de semana.

Mientras el resto de los estudiantes juntaban sus cosas, Harry se volvió hacia Ron—Oye, ¿por qué no sigues adelante? Quería hacerle algunas preguntas a Snape—.

—Está bien. Te esperaré, amigo. Probablemente podría usar las explicaciones adicionales yo mismo—.

 _“Maldita sea. Yo quería hablar con Severus a solas”_. Harry miró a su alrededor y se inclinó cerca—Ron, quería preguntarle algo sobre la guerra—Susurró Harry—Esperaba que te aseguraras de avisarme antes de que alguien entrara en la discusión—.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron—Oh. Claro, Harry—.

Mientras los otros estudiantes finalmente se dirigían a la puerta, Draco y Blaise notaron la preocupación de Harry y le enviaron miradas furtivas de preocupación. Harry se dirigió al escritorio de Severus.

—¿Profesor? Tenía algunas preguntas—Harry se paró frente al escritorio de Severus y esperó hasta que la habitación estuviera vacía, excepto por los dos.

Severus estaba parado al lado de su escritorio, a solo unos pies de Harry. Parecía como una milla para Harry. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que alguien entrara y viera cualquier cosa, así que dejó su libro en el escritorio, abierto a una página al azar. Se inclinó sobre eso. Cuando Severus se inclinó también, Harry susurró—¿Lo encontró? —.

—Sí. Estaré trabajando en la poción este fin de semana—Severus habló tan silenciosamente.

—¿Cuándo crees que habrás terminado? —Harry aleatoriamente pasó una página en su libro.

Severus vio las manos de Harry moverse—Si todo va bien, debería haber terminado el viernes por la tarde. Me puede llevar el viernes por la noche y todo el sábado, antes de volver con mi fuerza completa—.

—¿Volver con fuerza completa? —Harry sintió crecer el hoyo hueco en su estómago.

—Es una poción difícil de preparar. Una de las razones por las que pocas personas son capaces de hacerlo es que requiere una gran cantidad de magia y concentración. Como dije, necesitaré un tiempo para recuperarme—.

—Tienes que tener cuidado—Harry se mordió el labio. No podía soportar la idea de que algo saliera mal. Ya había perdido a personas que le importaban. Él realmente no estaba preparado para perder a Severus—¿Estás seguro de que puedes-? —.

—Te lo aseguro, soy bastante capaz de crear esta poción—Dijo Severus, obviamente muy ofendido—¿Qué pasó con tu creencia de que no hay una poción que no pueda crear? —.

Harry estaba empezando a enojarse—Respeto tu habilidad en preparar pociones, Severus. Solo estoy preocupado por ti. Quiero que tengas cuidado—.

—No estarías preocupado, si honestamente crees que soy capaz de hacer esta poción, si estuvieras tan seguro de mis habilidades como dices que lo estas—.

Eso fue demasiado para Harry—¡No me des eso, BASTARDO! — Gritó Harry—¡Yo solo…! —.

—¿Um, Harry? —La voz temerosa de Ron lo interrumpió. Harry y Snape se volvieron para mirarlo a él simultáneamente. Ron tragó saliva—Nosotros, uh, tenemos que irnos—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se volvió y tomó su libro del escritorio de Severus. Luego se volvió y miró a su amante—Estaré aquí para mi detención puntualmente a las ocho el sábado—Harry miró a Severus y lo desafió a decir lo contrario.

Cuando Severus asintió con la cabeza, Harry se inclinó y siseó—¡Ten cuidado, terco bastardo! Sé muy bien que puedes hacerlo. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado porque no quiero que te pase nada—Con eso, Harry giró y salió del salón de clases.

* * *

Todo el fin de semana, Harry estaba preocupado. No podía concentrarse en nada. Solo quedaban dos semanas hasta los EXTASIS y todos los demás estaban estudiando como locos, pero a Harry simplemente no le importaba. Todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en Severus.

Harry estaba agradecido de que Ron le hubiera ofrecido alguna excusa a los demás. Aunque le dieron miradas todo el viernes y el sábado, no le dijeron nada.

En su reunión del sábado por la mañana con Blaise y Draco, Harry explicó por qué estaba tan preocupado y nunca se sintió más agradecido de que tuviera a estos dos para confiar. Tuvo un breve momento en el que reflexionó sobre la extrañeza de la situación de confiar en dos Slytherins y dejando a sus amigos de Gryffindor fuera del circuito, pero al final Harry encontró que la forma más silenciosa de apoyo de Draco y Blaise era justo lo que él necesitaba.

Esa noche, al descender las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, Harry sintió que iba a estar literalmente enfermo de miedo. Al llegar a la oficina de Severus, Harry respiró hondo y llamó. Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas aliviado, cuando escuchó la oscura voz de su amante que pedía que entrara.

Harry entró por la puerta sintiéndose mareado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y solo se apoyó contra ella, mirando al Maestro de Pociones, bebiendo la vista de él. Él había permanecido sentado en su escritorio cuando Harry entró y estaba mirando a Harry. Harry suspiró y se alejó de la puerta. El hombre obviamente todavía estaba enojado por la supuesta duda de Harry en su habilidad en Pociones.

Cuando Harry se movió de la puerta, Severus colocó los Encantamientos de silenciamiento y bloqueo en la puerta sin levantarse de su asiento detrás de su escritorio. Una vez que los Encantamientos estuvieron en su lugar, levantó una ceja—Todavía vivo y en una sola pieza, como puedes ver—Dijo Severus en su voz más sarcástica.

Harry simplemente lo ignoró, caminó alrededor del escritorio y tiró de la silla de Severus para que pudiera caer sobre el regazo del hombre. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Severus y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amante—Deja de gruñirme. Sabía muy bien que eras capaz de crear esa estúpida poción—.

—¿Oh? —La voz de Severus goteó duda.

—Sí y no importó ni un poco. Todo en lo que podía pensar todo el fin de semana era en el maestro de pociones italiano que vimos en Gloucester—Harry se estremeció—No dormí en absoluto. Tenía demasiado miedo de que hubiera soñado con que te ocurriera algo así—Harry se inclinó y presionó su rostro contra el hombro de Severus.

Finalmente pareció llegar a Severus que Harry no dudaba de él, sino que se _preocupaba_ por él. Levantó las manos y comenzó a llevarlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Harry—Estoy bien, Harry. No me pasó nada—Dijo Severus en voz baja, con una voz más suave que la que había usado antes.

Harry levantó la cabeza y besó a Severus desesperadamente. Severus envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y puso su otra mano en su cabello. Había calor y hambre, con un frenético filo. Cuando sus labios se separaron para permitirles respirar, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Severus comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello.

—Dios, ¡Severus! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Un mes entero con nada más que un poco de flirteo y burlas. Ni siquiera hemos podido hablar. Algunas miradas en el Gran Comedor, fingiendo mirarnos el uno al otro en clase...—Harry gimió—¡Oooh, te necesito, Sev! —.

Severus jugueteó con las túnicas de la escuela de Harry. Estaba teniendo problemas para obtener acceso a la piel y se estaba frustrando—¡Joder! — Gruñó.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

Severus dejó de moverse—Harry—Dijo con desaprobación.

Harry gimió—¡Sev, este no es el momento de molestarme! —.

Severus tiró de Harry hasta que Harry entendió la indirecta y se levantó. Severus se puso de pie y agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de los aposentos privados de Severus. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Severus giró rápidamente y colocó los Encantamientos de bloqueo y silenciamiento en la puerta. Luego acercó a Harry y comenzó a besarlo con avidez.

Harry pensó que podrían haberse dirigido hacia la habitación, pero solo llegaron hasta el sofá. Al final, ni siquiera lograron quitarse la ropa.

Harry aterrizó de espaldas en el sofá con un maestro de pociones sexy encima de él. Separó sus piernas y gimió en el beso cuando Severus se acomodó más y sus erecciones se unieron. Envolvió una pierna alrededor de la cintura de su amante y comenzó a mecer sus caderas. Severus rompió el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió—¡Harry! —.

—¡Sev, Sev, por favor! —Harry sacudió sus caderas más rápido, una de sus manos agarrando el hombro del hombre mayor y la otra enterrada en su cabello.

Severus se inclinó hacia abajo con una mano y tiró de la pierna de Harry un poco más alto, acercando sus caderas mucho más apretadamente. Con la otra mano tiró del cabello de Harry hasta que este ladeó la cabeza y le dio acceso a su cuello. Puso un beso y luego una lamida en la piel de Harry justo sobre el punto de pulso en su cuello antes de comenzar a chupar una marca.

Harry jadeó. A los dos les encantaba marcándose el uno al otro. Él jadeó. _“Casi allí, casi allí. Mmm, solo un poco más”._ Cuando Severus mordió la marca que había creado, Harry se perdió. Él arqueó su espalda y gritó. Sintió que Severus se movía frenéticamente y de repente se ponía rígido, gimiendo contra el cuello de Harry.

Se quedaron allí durante varios minutos, jadeando. Su ropa comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, pero ninguno tenía la energía para hacer algo al respecto—Demasiado, demasiado tiempo, Severus—.

Severus soltó una risita cansada. Se quedaron allí un rato más y luego Severus se inclinó y realizó hechizos de limpieza sobre ellos—Tenemos que levantarnos, Harry. Necesito llevar la poción a Albus—.

Harry arrugó la nariz y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del sexy cuello de su amante—Todavía será útil mañana por la mañana, ¿No? —.

Severus alzó una ceja—Sí, pero ¿por qué habría de...? —.

Harry detuvo la pregunta con un beso—Porque vas a necesitar dormir más después de que me vaya—Harry le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Harry subió las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Tres orgasmos en dos horas lo habían agotado. Sonrió un poco más, recordando la forma en que Severus parecía listo para dormirse sobre sus pies mientras besaba a Harry antes de que Harry se fuera.

Cuando Harry llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras y giró hacia la entrada vertical a la Torre Gryffindor, se detuvo. Allí, paseando de un lado a otro en el pasillo, estaba Ginny Weasley. Ella parecía extremadamente molesta.

—Oye, Ginny. ¿Olvidaste la contraseña? —Gritó Harry. Él la observó mientras ella saltaba y giraba.

—Oh, Harry. Mmm no. Yo solo...—Ella parpadeó rápidamente y agitó una mano en dirección al retrato—Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. No podía quedarme allí—.

Harry asintió. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que había un trastero en el pasillo—Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, Ginny...—.

Se mordió el labio y miró hacia el retrato. Cuando se volvió hacia Harry, ella asintió con la cabeza—Si no te importa, Harry—.

—Por supuesto no. Hay un cuarto de almacenaje en este lugar donde nadie va a interrumpir—.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de almacenamiento, Harry colocó los Encantamientos en la puerta y se volvió para encontrar a Ginny caminando un poco—¿Ginny? —.

Se volvió hacia Harry y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía una niña pelirroja llorando en sus brazos. Sin saber qué más hacer, le frotó las manos por la espalda y le murmuró tonterías tranquilizadoras. Los guió hasta una silla vieja y polvorienta y se sentó. A pesar de que la silla era lo suficientemente ancha como para sentarse una al lado de la otra, Ginny estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry. Hubiera sido alguien más y esto habría alarmado a Harry, pero esta era Ginny.

Finalmente ella se calmó. Harry siguió frotando su espalda por un rato hasta que su respiración se redujo—¿Ginny? —Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Harry se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Ella había llorado para dormir. Harry se sentó allí por unos minutos tratando de descubrir qué hacer. No se le ocurría nada excepto agitarla para despertarla.

—¿Ginny? ¿Gin? Tienes que despertar. No podemos dormir aquí—.

Ginny parpadeó lentamente abrió los ojos. Luego se sentó, todavía en el regazo de Harry, y se frotó los ojos. Pareció llevarle unos momentos recordar dónde estaba. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—¡Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho! —Se mordió el labio otra vez.

—Está bien, Ginny. No te preocupes por eso—Él la atrapó mientras intentaba trepar por su regazo y casi se cae al suelo. Ella estaba sonrojada profundamente—Sabes que si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, puedes acudir a mí. Sabes que puedo guardar secretos—Se puso de pie junto a ella y le sonrió.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa—Gracias, Harry. Ya sabes, me recuerdas a Charlie. Es el más dulce de mis hermanos—Ginny puso cara de preocupación. Hablando vacilante, ella dijo—¿Um, Harry? Sabes que pienso en ti como un hermano ¿verdad? Quiero decir, um...—.

Harry se rió—Está bien. Pienso en ti como una hermanita—Él la miró un momento—Oye, ¿Ginny? También puedes guardar un secreto, ¿Verdad? —.

—Por supuesto, Harry—Ella lo miró con curiosidad—No se lo diré a nadie—.

Harry le sonrió—Ginny, soy _gay_ —Sus ojos se agrandaron. Harry asintió. Vaciló solo un momento—También estoy, uh, como que viendo a alguien—Harry se sonrojó.

Ginny le dio una gran sonrisa—¿En serio, Harry? ¡Bien por ti! ¿Quién es? Él está caliente, ¿Verdad? —.

Harry se rió de nuevo—¡Bueno, ciertamente creo que sí! —.

—¿Así qué? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es él la razón por la que has estado tan feliz últimamente? —Ella le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Tal vez—Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se movió incómodo—Yo... no quiero decir quién es, sin embargo—Vaciló de nuevo. Sería bueno tener a un Gryffindor de su lado cuando la gente descubriera a quién estaba viendo. Sabía que podía confiar en que Ginny, no correría hacia Dumbledore, ni se lo diría a nadie accidentalmente. También recordó cómo ella lo ayudó a lidiar con Ron y Hermione cuando descubrieron que estaba estudiando con Draco—Diré, um, estoy viendo a un Slytherin—.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron más de lo que Harry hubiera creído posible—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Te refieres a los rumores sobre ti y Malfoy...? —.

—¿Qué? No—Harry negó con la cabeza—Hablaba en serio cuando dije que solo estudiábamos juntos, aunque nos hicimos amigos durante el año. En realidad, fue por mi amistad con Draco que me di cuenta de que era... eh, capaz de interesarme por la persona que estoy viendo—.

Ginny frunció el ceño—Pero Harry, ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien leal a Voldemort? —.

—En realidad, cubrimos eso. Draco no está de acuerdo con el apoyo de su padre a Voldemort. Mientras no le pida que espíe para mí o traicione a su familia, él está más o menos de mi lado—.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Yo... tenía muchas razones para hacerlo—.

Ginny pareció pensar en esto por un tiempo. Entonces ella asintió—Bueno, no voy a tener rivalidades de Casa estúpidas que me impidan verte feliz. Mereces ser feliz, Harry—Ella lo miró seriamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Al menos estás tomando esto mejor que Ron. Quiero decir, él solo sabe que soy gay, pero... —.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza—¿Cómo reaccionó? —.

—Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta y luego me dijo que estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero que nunca quería ningún detalle. Pensé que estaba bien. No es como si hubiera querido saber algo sobre él y Hermione—Harry se estremeció, se giró y quitó los encantamientos de la puerta. Él la abrió y la sostuvo para Ginny.

Mientras se dirigían por el pasillo hacia la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny se rió—Sí, yo tampoco lo haría. Hermione no sabe, ¿Verdad? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Ya sabes cómo es ella. Tendría que saber todo y no me dejaría en paz hasta que tuviera un nombre. Cuando se dé cuenta de que estoy viendo a un Slytherin, correría directamente hacia Dumbledore—.

Ginny negó con la cabeza—Lo sé. Es una chica tan inteligente, pero _confía mucho_ en ese viejo malísimo—.

Harry la miró—¿”Viejo malísimo”? —Él levantó una ceja hacia ella.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par otra vez—Dios, Harry. Realmente estás viendo un Slytherin, ¿Verdad? —.

Harry, decidiendo divertirse un poco, le sonrió burlonamente en lugar de sonreír.

Ella comenzó a reírse—Ooooh. ¡Has otra! —.

Harry se rió y pasó el resto del camino hacia la sala común mostrando sus expresiones de Slytherin. Cuando entraron a la sala común, Ginny se estaba riendo como loca. Ella negó con la cabeza cuando el retrato se cerró detrás de ellos—Buenas noches, Harry—Se inclinó y lo abrazó rápidamente, mientras susurraba—Gracias por animarme—Luego lo besó en la mejilla y, riendo de nuevo, corrió a su dormitorio.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, sentados en sillas a un lado de la habitación. Cuando se acercó, Hermione gritó—Oye, Harry. ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello? —Ella inclinó la cabeza en un intento de obtener una mejor mirada y frunció el ceño en concentración.

Harry se sonrojó y puso una mano sobre la mordida de amor en su cuello. _“Maldita sea. Severus y yo vamos a tener que ser más cuidadosos”._ Harry se sonrojó aún más cuando la pregunta atrajo la mirada de casi todos en la habitación hacia él. Pegó una sonrisa grande y falsa y dijo—Bueno, buenas noches, Hermione—Dicho eso, se dio vuelta y corrió a su dormitorio.


	38. Viper’s Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El domingo después del desayuno, Harry fue llamado a la oficina del director. No se sorprendió al descubrir que llegó antes que Severus. La noche antes de que Harry se fuera, Severus había mencionado que podría hacer que los elfos domésticos le trajeran algo a las mazmorras para el desayuno. Cuando no apareció en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno, Harry pensó que solo había hecho eso.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la oficina del Director, Harry sonrió. _“Probablemente durmió directamente durante el desayuno”._ Severus podría haber puesto ciertas restricciones sobre hasta dónde podía llegar su relación física, pero Harry aprovechó al máximo todo lo que estaba permitido. La única experiencia que Harry había tenido antes de Severus era un beso extremadamente insatisfactorio con una chica y que de alguna manera técnicamente podría ser inocente, pero Harry había recorrido un largo camino en la corta cantidad de tiempo que había estado con Severus.

Ahora, Harry ni siquiera tenía que tocar al hombre para ponerlo duro. Ahora, con solo unas pocas palabras, Harry podría llevar esa hermosa mirada de _“Serás-‘violado’”_ a la cara de Severus. Severus no era del tipo a quien rogar, no importaba lo mucho que Harry lo molestara, pero Harry podía llevarlo rápidamente al punto donde estaba gruñendo órdenes y demandas, con solo unos toques. De hecho, dentro de los límites que Severus había establecido, solo había una habilidad particular que Harry no había dominado ( _todavía_ ) y sentía que solo necesitaba un poco más de práctica para conseguirla.

Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de la oficina del director, descubrió que sus pensamientos habían provocado una reacción bastante predecible. Se quedó parado afuera de la puerta por unos minutos tratando de que su erección se fuera. Al final, en realidad fue la idea de Dumbledore esperándolo al otro lado de la puerta, chupando una caramelo de limón, ayudó a Harry a calmarse un poco.

Finalmente listo para enfrentar al Director, Harry tocó la puerta y entró cuando se lo dijeron.

—Harry. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? Estás un poco pálido esta mañana. Por favor toma asiento—.

Harry se sentó en su silla habitual frente al Director—Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado esta mañana. Estudiando para los EXTASIS—Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo interiormente al pensar en la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan cansado.

—Ah, sí. Muy importante. Aun así, es mejor tomarse un tiempo para descansar. No te servirá de nada estudiar tanto si te duermes durante el examen—Harry solo asintió—Bueno, estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta de que Severus trabajó en la poción de Viper’s Revenge este fin de semana. Solo estamos esperando que él nos la traiga ahora para que podamos destruir otro horrocrux—.

—¿Puedo ver esto, Director? —

—Lo he preparado para que la poción se contenga cuando se destruya el horrocrux—Hizo un gesto hacia una cortina que Harry no había notado.

Cuando Harry se volvió para mirar, la cortina se movió a un lado para mostrar una alcoba con numerosas protecciones en las paredes y el piso. Hizo que Harry pensara en los sitios de creación, solo que sin la magia oscura. En el suelo, en el centro de la alcoba, había una especie de contenedor de metal pesado. Harry se levantó para echar un vistazo. En el contenedor había una copa de oro.

Harry, sabiamente, no tocó este, sino que regresó a su asiento para esperar a Severus. Finalmente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando Dumbledore dio la orden para entrar, un Maestro de Pociones que parecía muy cansado entró en la habitación con una simple caja de madera. Estaba manejando la caja con mucho cuidado y Harry supuso que la poción Viper’s Revenge estaba en ella.

>> Por favor, entra Severus. Supongo que esa caja contiene la poción—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. El Director se levantó e hizo un gesto hacia la alcoba. Cuando Harry se unió a ellos, vio una mesa a un lado de la alcoba que no había notado antes. Severus se movió hacia adelante y dejó la caja sobre la mesa. Luego extendió la mano, abrió la caja y retrocedió.

El interior de la caja estaba cubierto de metal. En el centro había un pequeño vial, preparado para que no se moviera. El vial en sí no era como nada que Harry haya visto antes. Parecía vidrio, pero tenía un brillo metálico. El tapón no era el tapón habitual de corcho o simple, sino que parecía estar hecho del mismo material que la botella y estaba sujeto con un alambre delgado. La poción en sí no era el verde brillante y vivo que Harry había esperado por alguna razón, sino que era más bien un café turbio.

Harry frunció el ceño. El frasco era increíblemente pequeño—Debe ser increíblemente potente para que una cantidad tan pequeña sea tan mortal—.

—Sí. Si incluso una gota entra en contacto con su piel, morirá. Si la poción hubiera sido creada dentro de las últimas veinticuatro horas, comenzaría a derretirse, de adentro hacia afuera. Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo viva, puede sentir que sus huesos comienzan a derretirse. Si la poción hubiera sido hecha desde veinticuatro a cuarenta y ocho horas, comenzaría a derretirse, desde el exterior hacia adentro. Cuando esto sucede, la mayoría muere por pérdida de sangre—.

>> Si te encontraras con la poción en las últimas veinticuatro horas de su potencia, sentiría que su sangre ha sido reemplazada por fuego líquido y estaría en agonía. Le tomaría mucho más tiempo morir mientras el veneno se abre camino a través de su cuerpo. Sus órganos vitales dejarían de funcionar lentamente, uno por uno, hasta que finalmente muera—.

Harry miró el frasco con horror. Se sintió mal al pensar en el maestro de pociones italiano que Voldemort mató para hacer su horrocrux. _“Él realmente es un sádico hijo de puta”._ Harry tuvo que tragar varias veces para evitar volver a visitar su desayuno mientras pensaba en Severus trabajando en esta poción.

Harry levantó la vista. Los otros dos hombres seguían mirando la poción. La cara de Severus era inexpresiva. Su voz había sido la misma que cuando habló de los efectos de la poción. Incluso Dumbledore estaba usando una expresión seria, ya que una vez el parpadeo de sus brillantes ojos azules se atenuó.

—Somos afortunados de que seas tan hábil, Severus, y estoy muy agradecido por tu natural precaución. Esta es, de hecho, una poción poderosa y peligrosa—.

—¿Cómo neutralizamos la poción una vez que haya hecho su trabajo? No podemos simplemente dejarlo. ¿Hay algún tipo de antídoto? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—No. Otra razón por la cual esta poción es tan peligrosa. No hay forma de contrarrestar el veneno—Dijo Severus.

Dumbledore asintió—Lo temía tanto. El contenedor en el que está el Horrocrux tiene una tapa que puede asegurarse y bloquearse... Espero que conozcas un método para deshacerse de la poción una vez que haya perdido su potencia, Severus—.

Severus asintió—Ya hice los arreglos—.

—Muy bien. Harry, si pudieras...—.

—No veo la necesidad de que Potter maneje esta poción—dijo Severus bruscamente.

Dumbledore miró a Severus por un largo momento antes de asentir—Si prefieres hacerlo, Severus—.

Severus frunció el ceño. Luego se volvió y sacó un par de guantes del bolsillo de su túnica. Los guantes parecían estar hechos de cuero o algún tipo de piel. Después de ponerse los guantes, Severus se volvió hacia la poción y la sacó de la caja. Caminando cuidadosamente, su gracia natural enfatizada, se movió hacia el contenedor y el horrocrux. Retiró el cable y el tapón y los colocó en el contenedor al lado del horrocrux. Luego, lentamente, vertió la poción en la copa, logrando no derramar ni una sola gota. Una vez que la poción estuvo en la copa, colocó el vial en el recipiente junto al tapón y el cable y dio un paso atrás.

Él retrocedió justo a tiempo. El horrocrux comenzó a chirriar y a humear, como el anillo. Harry observó que el oro comenzó a correrse cuando la copa se derritió. Los chirridos se apagaron, pero la copa siguió humeando hasta que no quedó nada más que un charco de oro líquido.

Dumbledore se adelantó y colocó una tapa de metal en el contenedor. Cerro cinco pestillos diferentes alrededor de la tapa y los hechizo para permanecer cerrados. Luego, hizo un gesto hacia Harry y Severus hacia su escritorio, cerrando la cortina detrás de él mientras se sentaban en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Antes de sentarse, se volvió y puso un hechizo en la cortina. Harry y Severus observaron mientras la cortina oscilaba y era reemplazada por un muro de piedra aparentemente sólido.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados en sus asientos habituales, el Director comenzó a centellear y sonreír nuevamente—Bueno, mis muchachos. Estamos mucho más cerca de derrotar a Voldemort. Hemos destruido el diario, el anillo y ahora la copa. Conocemos los medios para destruir el medallón. Eso deja un solo horrocrux inanimado por encontrar y destruir y luego solo tenemos que lidiar con Voldemort y su mascota Nagini—Sonrió a Harry y Severus.

Harry se preguntó si podría escapar con un pequeño maleficio. Solo uno pequeño. Estaba bastante seguro de que Severus lo encubriría. Desafortunadamente, antes de que Harry pudiera decidir cuál usar (aunque estaba inclinado hacia el incontrolable hechizo de risa que usó con Ron hace un tiempo), Dumbledore continuó.

>> Hablando del medallón, he estado en contacto con Charlie Weasley. Él ha logrado hacer arreglos para llevar a los dos a Japón. Pudo hacer arreglos para que ustedes tres pasaran algún tiempo a solas con un Dragón de Río Japonés. Contactó a los guardianes de un delta del río donde algunos de los dragones hacen sus nidos y mientras los dragones permanezcan ilesos, se les ha dado permiso para llevar a un estudiante y un profesor que han expresado interés en estudiar a las extrañas criaturas—.

>> Tendrán que irse el miércoles. Sin embargo, debido a la diferencia de tiempo, deben salir de aquí a las cinco de la mañana. Creo, Severus, con tus esfuerzos recientes, que sería mejor usar el giratiempo en lugar de intentar salir y regresar antes del desayuno. Si encuentras una razón para que Harry esté detenido la noche del miércoles, pueden volver a la mañana y tener todo el día, especialmente si surge algo inesperado. Por supuesto, tendrías que permitir que Harry pase el tiempo después de tu regreso en tu oficina o en tu alojamiento, al menos hasta que termine su detención—.

Harry se volvió hacia Severus al escuchar esto—Podría traer algunas notas para estudiar. Con los EXTASIS acercándose, podría usar todo el tiempo de estudio que pueda obtener. No me pondría en su camino—Le dio a Severus su sonrisa inocente.

Severus resopló—Estoy seguro—Se volvió hacia el Director—Creo que tienes razón, Albus. Como nos hemos encontrado con algunos problemas inesperados antes, puede ser mejor planear para más tiempo, si es posible—.

Dumbledore asintió—Bueno, les permitiré a los dos que regresen a sus cosas. Sé que Harry dijo algo sobre estudiar y parece que podrías descansar un poco más, Severus—Dijo Dumbledore solícitamente.

Harry y Severus se levantaron de sus sillas, ambos contentos de haber terminado con la reunión. A mitad de las escaleras, Harry se detuvo de repente, casi haciendo que Severus tropezara con él y cayera por las escaleras—¿Severus? —Susurró Harry.

—¿Harry? —Severus susurró con impaciencia.

—Está tramando algo—.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —

—No nos ofreció a ninguno de nosotros un caramelo de limón. No en ningún punto. Está tramando algo—.

—Puede que tengas razón—Dijo Severus lentamente—Tendremos que tener cuidado. Con ese manipulador anciano, no se sabe lo que ha planeado—.

* * *

Un par de días después fue una clase de conferencia en Pociones. Harry pensó que había encontrado una forma bastante buena de hacerle pagar a Severus por ser tan difícil. Solo esperaba que pudiera hacerlo bien. Si lo hacía, Severus no tendría problemas para detenerlo. _“En realidad, si no fuera cuestión de cortarme la nariz para fastidiar mi cara, debería estudiar como dije que lo haría e ignorarlo, ya que me ignoró durante nuestra estadía en Manchester. Coquetear hasta que esté todo caliente y molesto y luego solo concentrarme en mis libros”._ Sin embargo, con un poco de suerte, Harry podría vengarse hoy y aun así poder jugar el miércoles.

Harry siguió a Ron al salón de clases. Mientras Ron arreglaba su libro y su pergamino en preparación para tomar notas, Harry se dejó caer en su asiento, separó la parte de arriba de su túnica, se desabrochó la corbata y desabotonó los botones superiores de la camisa del uniforme. Si Blaise tenía razón y Severus siempre miraba a Harry, Harry le iba a dar algo para que mirara hoy.

Harry miró y vio a Draco inclinado sobre su libro frunciendo el ceño. Blaise, sin embargo, estaba mirando directamente a Harry. Levantó una ceja ante las acciones de Harry. Harry solo le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño. Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de par en par y le sonrió a Harry antes de inclinarse y hablar con Draco. Cuando Draco echó un vistazo a Harry, Harry pensó que Blaise le estaba contando sobre el intercambio.

—Si estás listo para comenzar—Dijo Severus con voz gélida.

Harry se volvió hacia el frente del salón de clases y vio a Severus mirándolo. _“Maldita sea. Debe haber dado media vuelta a tiempo para atrapar parte de eso”._ Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente. _“Oh bien. No hay razón para dejar que eso cambie mis planes”._

Con eso, comenzó. Severus dio su conferencia y Harry hizo todo lo posible para burlarse de Severus. Harry se pasaba el extremo plumoso de su pluma arriba y abajo por el costado del cuello mientras se mordía el labio, pareciendo concentrarse en sus notas. Lentamente lamió la punta de su dedo antes de pasar la página de su libro. Cuando Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry le dio a su profesor su mejor esfuerzo de una sonrisa sensual. Aparentemente fue un buen esfuerzo por la forma en que Severus tragó y se alejó antes de continuar su conferencia.

Harry pensó que su plan funcionaba bastante bien considerando la forma en que Severus tropezó con sus palabras dos veces: la primera vez que Harry se había lamido el dedo y la vez que Harry cerró los ojos hasta la mitad y se lamió los labios mientras movía el extremo emplumado de su pluma arriba y abajo de su cuello. Finalmente, cuando Harry arqueó su espalda como si se estirara, su rostro mostrando placer en el movimiento mientras hacía un pequeño sonido de placer, Severus se rompió.

_—¡ Señor Potter! —._

—¿Sí, profesor? —Harry hacía tiempo que había perfeccionado la apariencia inocente de Gryffindor y se la dio a su amante ahora.

—Dejarás de interrumpir mi clase—.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo, profesor? —Preguntó Harry, retratando confusión.

—Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo, _Potter_ , y no voy a tolerarlo más— Severus gritó como si estuviera furioso. Harry se preguntó si alguien más podría decir qué tan excitado estaba el hombre. Harry sofocó una sonrisa.

Cuando Severus volvió a dar una conferencia, Harry obedientemente tomó algunas notas antes de volver a trabajar lentamente para burlarse de su amante. Comenzó con gestos más pequeños y gradualmente construyó su camino de regreso a las grandes burlas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego se pasó el dedo por el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño ante sus notas. Se frotó el cuello antes de dejar que sus dedos jugaran lentamente sobre la marca que se desvanecía en su cuello.

Para el final de la clase, Harry podía ver a Severus tratando de ocultar su respiración superficial. Cuando la clase terminó, Severus colocó un libro sobre su escritorio y gruñó—¡Clase desestimada! ¡Y Potter! Me verás el miércoles por la noche para tu detención—Con eso dio la espalda a la clase y comenzó a borrar las notas de la pizarra, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Mientras Ron miraba a Severus en estado de shock, Harry miró a Draco y Blaise. Lo estaban mirando con lo que podría haber sido asombro. Harry sonrió y les guiñó un ojo a los dos antes de guardar sus cosas.

Una vez en el corredor, Draco y Blaise no pudieron controlar su risa por más tiempo y ambos comenzaron a reír tanto que se tambalearon mientras continuaban caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin.


	39. Primera Pelea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El miércoles por la noche, Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, tratando de mantener la sonrisa de su cara por si alguien lo veía. Estarían destruyendo otro Horrocrux y Harry podría pasar el día con Severus. Harry estaba emocionado cuando tocó a la puerta de la oficina de Severus. Frunció el ceño cuando se le dio un comando breve para entrar.

Después de que Harry había entrado, Severus colocó los Encantamientos en la puerta. No dijo una palabra a Harry mientras se dirigía a su habitación privada y colocó los Encantamientos en esa puerta también. Cuando se volvió hacia Harry, su rostro era inexpresivo.

—¿Vas a decirme qué sucede? — Preguntó Harry. Ya conocía a Severus lo suficiente como para saber que algo estaba realmente mal.

—Creo que tal vez deberíamos discutir el asunto cuando regresemos—Con eso, Severus aguantó el giratiempo y simplemente esperó a Harry.

Harry quería discutir, pero también sabía cuán terco podía ser su amante. Haciendo una mueca un poco, Harry se acercó a Severus. _“Bueno, cualquiera que sea su problema, él puede superarlo”._ Harry se acurrucó junto a Severus mientras colocaba la cadena alrededor del cuello de Harry. Harry deliberadamente ignoró la forma en que su amante permanecía rígido en su abrazo.

Tan pronto como llegaron en el momento apropiado, Severus apartó el giratiempo y rápidamente retrocedió. Harry lo miró—¿Nos vamos? —Severus sostuvo el traslador. Su voz era sosa y no delataba nada.

Harry no dijo nada y tocó el traslador. Logró no tropezar cuando llegaron. _“Probablemente sea algo bueno. En su humor actual, Severus probablemente me hubiera visto caer de bruces”._

—¡Harry! —Harry se giró hacia el emocionado saludo y vio a Charlie Weasley sonriendo, acercándose a él.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. _“¡Es bueno ver a alguien que está contento de verme!”_ —¡Oye, Charlie! ¿Como has estado? —.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Luces bien, Harry! —Charlie los alcanzó y extendió la mano y tiró de Harry en un abrazo, apretando fuerte.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Se había acostumbrado a las demostraciones físicas de afecto de Charlie durante años, especialmente una vez que los Weasley decidieron adoptarlo—Estoy bien—Harry se rió mientras sus pies dejaban el suelo con la fuerza del abrazo de Charlie—¡Charlie! ¡Me acabas de ver en las vacaciones de Navidad! —.

—Lo sé. Aunque debo decir, Harry, te ves bastante bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente con todo tu tiempo libre? —Charlie sonrió burlonamente.

—Estudiando para los EXTASIS—Dijo Harry tristemente. Sin embargo, no logró encontrarse con la mirada de Charlie. Sabía con exactitud lo que Charlie realmente estaba insinuando.

—Sí. Son la próxima semana, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo crees que vas a hacerlo? —Charlie dejó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry mientras giraba y comenzaba a caminar por una ladera cubierta de hierba.

—¡Con todo lo que estoy estudiando, espero no quedarme dormido durante la prueba! —Harry se rió.

Llegaron a la orilla del río y se pararon en la orilla—¡Mira, Harry! Un Dragón Verde de Río. Aquí no todos son raros, pero no se los ve mucho fuera de Japón y algunos otros países de Asia—.

Harry observó al pequeño dragón verde nadar bajo la superficie del agua. Sonrió—Apuesto a que aprovechaste la oportunidad de venir aquí—.

—Sí, tal vez—Charlie se rió.

—Quizás, señor Weasley, podríamos hacer lo que vinimos a hacer aquí—Interrumpió Severus con voz fría.

Harry parpadeó y sintió a Charlie saltar de sorpresa. Había estado tan concentrado en Harry que honestamente ni siquiera había notado al Maestro de Pociones que había estado siguiéndolo en silencio.

—¡Profesor Snape! —Charlie pareció sorprendido de ver a Severus—No sabía que vendrías. Por lo que dijo Dumbledore, pensé que la profesora McGonagall vendría con Harry—.

Severus alzó una ceja hacia Charlie—Y sin embargo, no pensaste en saludar a nadie más que al Sr. Potter—.

Charlie sonrió tímidamente—Lo siento, profesor. Hace un tiempo que no veo a Harry. Me alegré de que se viera tan bien—Charlie sonrió a Harry, quien todavía tenía su brazo alrededor, otra vez antes de volverse hacia el profesor de Pociones—¿Y cómo le va, profesor? — Preguntó Charlie cortésmente, como alguien que supiera que se estaba dirigiendo a alguien que iba a ser grosero, pero que estaba decidido a ser educado de todos modos.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y miró a Charlie—Vamos a saltar las cortesías, Sr. Weasley. Tengo clases que enseñar—.

Harry miró la mentira. Charlie se encogió de hombros y dejó que su brazo cayera de los hombros de Harry—Por supuesto, profesor. Si ustedes dos esperan aquí, iré a hablar con el hombre con el que se supone que debo verificarlo—Le disparó a Harry una rápida mirada que Harry no pudo leer.

Él se fue. Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Severus, que estaba allí mirándolo con furia. No se dijeron una palabra mientras esperaban. Cuando Charlie regresó, Harry se volvió hacia él en alivio—Hola, Charlie. Entonces, ¿Está todo listo? —.

—Sí. Solo tendremos que esperar un poco para que el tipo cargue con un dragón corriente abajo para nosotros. Mientras esperamos, no te importa si Harry y yo hablamos en privado, ¿Verdad, profesor? —Charlie le dedicó a Severus una amplia sonrisa y se lo llevó a Harry antes de que pudiera contestar.

Charlie se alejó a una buena distancia, fuera del alcance del oído, pero a la vista del malvado Maestro de Pociones. Charlie arregló eso dándole la espalda al hombre y colocando su mayor volumen entre Harry y Severus.

Charlie frunció el ceño con preocupación por Harry—¿Estás bien, Harry? —.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Harry sonrió—¿Y qué pasó con estar contento de ver que lucía tan bien? —.

Charlie dio una sonrisa renuente—Te ves bien, Harry. No puedo ubicar mi dedo en el cambio, pero estás luciendo... No sé. Más tranquilo... más feliz, que tal vez, cuando te vi en Navidad. Charlie dejó de sonreír—¿Pero cómo terminaste con Snape? ¿Y cómo te las arreglas para quedarte solo con el bastardo? Sé que está de nuestro lado, pero todavía es un completo idiota—.

Harry dio una risa a regañadientes—En realidad, desde que logré dominar Oclumancia se ha suavizado un poco. Oh, tienes razón, él todavía es un bastardo, pero no es tan desagradable hoy en día—Harry sonrió ante la incredulidad de Charlie—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero créelo o no, en realidad ha logrado ser cortés en ocasiones. Incluso…—Harry se inclinó y susurró el resto—Incluso lo vi reír una vez... y nadie estaba sufriendo—.

Charlie se rió—Está bien, está bien, Harry. Si tú lo dices. Si me preguntas, es tan malo como siempre lo ha sido—.

Harry frunció el ceño—En realidad, no sé qué diablos le pasa hoy. Ha estado de humor desde que aparecí, esta mañana—Harry se contuvo en el último segundo—Honestamente, no ha sido tan malo en meses—.

Charlie se encogió de hombros—Bueno, tal vez estaba teniendo una racha rara de menos desagradable. No estoy seguro de ir tan lejos como para _describirlo_ feliz, pero... tal vez se dio cuenta de su versión—Harry sonrió ante eso—Mientras él no te esté dando ningún problema, Harry...—Charlie se detuvo.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente—En realidad, ha cambiado bastante desde que logré dominar Oclumancia. Puedo defenderme de él ahora—La sonrisa de Harry se volvió un poco petulante.

—¿Es eso correcto? —Charlie se rió—Bueno, no me sorprende que te veas más tranquilo. Sin tener que preocuparse por Snape, tu vida debe ser mucho menos agitada. Dime, Harry—la sonrisa de Charlie era perversa—Ahora tienes tiempo para empezar a ver a una bruja linda ¿No? —.

—Uh, Charlie—Harry se sonrojó.

—Vamos, Harry. No creo que no haya notado algunas cosas. Estás viendo a alguien. ¡Oye, puedes decirme! ¡No se lo diré a nadie! —Charlie siguió sonriendo a Harry.

Harry cambió de un pie al otro—Charlie...—.

—Vamos, Harry. ¿Quién es ella? —Si Charlie no hubiera sonado tanto como un hermano mayor burlón, Harry probablemente habría resistido.

—Um, _él_...—Harry se sonrojó más, pero se encontró con los ojos de Charlie casi desafiante.

Charlie ni siquiera pestañeó. Él realmente sonrió más ampliamente—¡Está bien, Harry! —.

Harry parpadeó, confundido por la reacción—¿Que? —.

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único en la familia. Aunque tengo mis sospechas sobre Fred y George, para decirte la verdad. Quizás una vez que lleves a casa a un buen joven, el resto de nosotros haga lo mismo—Charlie sonrió—Mamá definitivamente será más fácil contigo—.

Aunque Harry sintió la calidez en su pecho, que se sintió cada vez que uno de los Weasleys hizo una referencia casual al hecho de que Harry era parte de la familia, algo que Charlie dijo que le molestaba—¿Crees que tus padres tendrían un problema contigo siendo gay? —.

Charlie hizo una mueca—Realmente no. Es solo que mamá siempre quería que encontráramos el amor y una gran familia. Ella ama a la familia y nada la haría más feliz que todos nosotros le diéramos nietos—Se veía un poco triste por esta última frase—Lo admito, podría ser agradable tener hijos algún día—Dijo Charlie con nostalgia.

—Uh, Charlie... Sabes que dos magos pueden tener un bebé, ¿Verdad? —.

Charlie se rió—Oh, vamos, Harry. Sé que no creciste en la cultura mágica, pero no deberías creer... —.

—Hermione me lo dijo—.

Charlie parpadeó—¿Hermione? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Así que tan pronto como te encuentres con un hombre joven y agradable con quien establecerte... Me aseguraré de que tu madre esté lista para comenzar a demandar nietos—Harry le sonrió.

Harry ocultó su sorpresa cuando Charlie parpadeó un par de veces, rápidamente. Pareció sacudirlo y de repente dio un paso adelante y agarró a Harry por el cuello y comenzó a despeinar su cabello—Muchas gracias, Harry. Quizás no puedas esperar hasta que le presente a la familia primero, ¿Eh? No hay necesidad de asustarlo pidiéndole a mamá que le pregunté cuándo se conozcan cuando él le dará a sus nietos—.

Harry se rió e intentó escapar.

—Si ustedes dos han terminado completamente, creo que _ese_ es el dragón que estamos esperando—Severus intervino con frialdad.

Harry y Charlie voltearon hacia el río y había un gran dragón azul oscuro—¿No es hermosa, Harry? —Charlie soltó a Harry y caminó hacia el río, lanzando efusivamente sobre el dragón.

Harry lo siguió, ignorando la mirada furiosa que Severus le envió. Harry podría haber sido más comprensivo si Severus no le hubiera estado dando la espalda desde antes de salir de Hogwarts.

El dragón obviamente fue construido para nadar. Se parecía mucho a las imágenes que Harry había visto de las representaciones asiáticas de dragones en el arte. Escuchó, divertido, mientras Charlie enumeraba los hechos sobre la bella criatura. Harry acababa de aprender cómo reconocer el género del dragón cuando Severus interrumpió de nuevo.

—Señor. Weasley, puedes tomar todo el tiempo que desees después de que salgamos para arrullar a la criatura, pero el Sr. Potter y yo tenemos que regresar. Pronto—.

—Bien, bien—Charlie se levantó—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que les trae aquí? —.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda para que el dragón use su llama. Necesitamos que destruya un objeto de magia oscura que necesitamos mantener fuera de las manos de Voldemort—Harry le dijo.

Ante esto, Charlie se veía muy serio y comenzó a mirar alrededor—Aquí. Pon lo que sea en esta roca aquí. Entonces tienes que retroceder, al menos hasta ese árbol de allí—Charlie señaló—Intentaré que el dragón se concentre en esa área y vea si puedo hacer que use su llama—.

Severus se acercó y colocó el guardapelo donde Charlie le había indicado y luego se trasladó a la línea de árboles con Harry. Observaron cómo Charlie convenció suavemente al dragón para que saliera del agua y comenzó a frotarle la nuca con fuerza. De repente, el dragón dejó escapar lo que parecía una mezcla entre un estruendo y un ronroneo. Luego soltó una llama azul bastante blanca que derritió el guardapelo, con los efectos habituales, y parte de la roca en la que había estado.

Charlie tranquilizó al dragón, que parecía gustarle el sonido y el olor de un horrocrux moribundo casi tan poco como a Harry. Finalmente, el guardapelo dejó de humear y chillar y Charlie volvió a llevar al dragón al agua. Harry y Severus se acercaron y examinaron la roca. El medallón se había derretido en la roca.

—Bueno, cómo estamos…—Harry comenzó.

Severus usó un hechizo y la parte de la roca con el medallón fue separada del resto. Extendió la mano, recogió el guardapelo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica después de encogerlo—Señor Weasley—Dijo Severus, antes de despedirse de Charlie y alejarse.

Harry suspiró. Charlie rodó los ojos—Está bien, Harry. Creo que te veré más tarde—Charlie extendió la mano y abrazó a Harry otra vez.

Harry lo abrazó de vuelta. Cuando dio un paso atrás, sonrió a Charlie—Sí, y tal vez la próxima vez puedas contarme todo sobre él—.

—¿Todo, eh, todo sobre quién, Harry? —Charlie se sonrojó tan brillante como su cabello.

Harry sonrió—No eres el único en notar algunas cosas, Charlie. Diría que ya tienes a alguien en mente para esa presentación a tu madre—.

—¡Señor Potter! —Gritó Severus.

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró—Mejor me voy. Oye, te digo que. Sé que solo hay un número limitado de invitaciones para la graduación y Ron solo tuvo lo suficiente para sus padres y hermanos, pero sabes, aún me sobran. ¿Por qué no te envío una para tu hombre? Puedes presentarlo a tu madre en la graduación. Ella no gritará demasiado en un evento como ese. También te dará la oportunidad de hacer esa presentación sin que ella empiece con los nietos—Harry sonrió—De esa manera Fred y George pueden culparte por corromperlos, no a mí—.

De nuevo, Charlie parecía abrumado por las palabras de Harry—Eso sería genial, Harry. ¿Estás seguro de que no te importaría? —.

—Absolutamente. Además, me gustaría conocerlo—.

—Oye, tienes tu propio novio, ¿Recuerdas? —Charlie le sonrió.

Harry sonrió y dio un pequeño saludo antes de darse la vuelta para correr tras su impaciente, deslumbrante amante.

* * *

Al regresar a Hogwarts, Harry se volvió para exigir finalmente saber cuál era el problema de Severus, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, Severus dijo—Puedes estudiar en la sala de estar—Luego se volvió y caminó por el corto pasillo.

Harry estaba aturdido y se quedó allí por un momento. Se las arregló para armar su ingenio y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo justo a tiempo para ver a Severus desaparecer a través de una puerta que Harry no había notado antes. Por la breve visión que Harry tuvo de la habitación cuando Severus entró, Harry supuso que era el laboratorio privado de Severus.

Harry llegó a la puerta justo a tiempo para sentir las protecciones deslizarse en su lugar. Estuvo tentado de golpear la puerta hasta que sintió el encantamiento silenciador en la puerta. Se quedó parado mirando la puerta por un momento antes de volver a la sala de estar. Afortunadamente, él había traído sus libros con él. Él solo había querido que fueran para el espectáculo, pero parecía que él estaría estudiando hoy después de todo.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche cuando Severus finalmente salió de su laboratorio. Ni siquiera había salido a compartir el almuerzo o la cena que los elfos domésticos le habían proporcionado a él y a Harry. Cuando Harry oyó que se abría la puerta, rápidamente apartó sus libros y notas y se puso de pie, de cara al pasillo.

Cuando Severus vio a Harry, se detuvo en seco. Él miró y preguntó—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Es después del toque de queda—.

—Bueno, antes que nada, usaste barreras mucho más fuertes que las que conozco, así que no podía irme hasta que retiraras los encantamientos de las puertas. Segundo, nosotros…—Harry se detuvo cuando Severus rápidamente quitó los encantamientos de la puerta entre su oficina y su habitación privada y rápidamente entró a zancadas a su oficina.

Harry lo siguió. Vio como Severus quitaba los encantamientos de la puerta de su oficina. Severus luego se giró hacia Harry e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Puedes irte ahora—Severus comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación privada, pero Harry se puso en su camino y lo miró.

— ** _Segundo_** , no me iré hasta que me digas cuál diablos es tu problema. Me has pasado por alto desde que llegué a tu oficina—Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Severus se quedó allí y miró a Harry por un momento. Finalmente él habló—El problema, Sr. Potter…—.

Harry sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Severus—Detente ahí, Severus. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. ¿Por qué no vuelves a intentarlo? —Harry preguntó sutilmente sacudiendo su varita amenazadoramente.

Severus se burló—El problema, _Harry_ , es que no puedes seguir **ninguna** regla. Aparentemente ni siquiera la tuya—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Si estás tratando de utilizar a Charlie como excusa para tu comportamiento, tú…—.

—Lo admito, verte con Charlie Weasley fue ciertamente esclarecedor, pero me refería a tu cita con la _chica_ Weasley. ¿Estás pensando en abrirte camino a través de todo...? —.

—¡Severus Snape! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa frase! —Gritó Harry—¿Y de qué maldita “ _cita_ “ estás hablando? —.

—Aparentemente, no fui suficiente para satisfacerte el sábado por la noche. No, cuando volviste, llevaste a la señorita Weasley a un lugar privado, donde pasaron _bastante_ tiempo a solas y luego regresaste a la sala común de Gryffindor, discutiendo los detalles de mantener en silencio tu aventura hasta que te gradúes—.

—¿¡Qué!? Severus, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Porque, en serio, ¡Tú, entre todas las personas, deberías saber mejor sobre escuchar los chismes de la escuela! —.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Me estás diciendo que la Dama Gorda del retrato de entrada a Gryffindor estaba equivocada entonces? ¿Pasó la señorita Weasley una tarde con otro chico de Gryffindor con desordenado pelo negro, ojos verdes y...? —.

—No, fui yo. Sin embargo, si acabaras de _preguntar_ , sabrías que no pasó nada entre nosotros. Dios, Severus. Soy _gay_ Y Ginny es una niña, en caso de que no lo hayas notado—.

—Recuerdo nuestras lecciones de Oclumancia. Hubo un recuerdo de un beso que compartiste conmigo. Con una _niña_ —Se burló Severus—Si no me equivoco—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Sí. Un beso que no hizo absolutamente nada por mí. No estoy interesado en ninguna chica en absoluto, en absoluto. E incluso si lo fuera, estoy seguro de que no estaría interesado en _Ginny_ . Ella es como una hermana para mí, Severus—.

>> Y antes de comenzar con Charlie, pienso en él como un hermano. No hubo ningún coqueteo hoy en absoluto. De hecho, le dije que estaba viendo a un hombre y, por casualidad, mencionó que él también estaba viendo a un hombre. Muy en serio, de hecho. Incluso le ofrecí dejarle una de mis invitaciones a la graduación para que pudiera traer a su novio y presentarle a la Sra. Weasley en un lugar seguro—.

—Perdóname si tu historial…—.

—¡Maldición, Severus, bastardo! ¡No voy a engañarte! —Gritó Harry. Harry simplemente perdió los estribos en este punto. Todavía tenía su varita en la mano, apuntando a su amante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, murmuró un rápido hechizo.

Ambos se congelaron cuando Severus parpadeó y luego se quedó mirando su túnica en estado de shock. Sus túnicas, antes negras, ahora eran de color rosa intenso con flores fucsias impresas en ellas.

 _“¡Oh, mierda! No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!”_ Harry decidió aprovecharse de la sorpresa de Severus y corrió hacia la puerta. Dio un rápido respiro gracias a que los encantamientos ya habían sido quitados y corrió a través de la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro. Cuando comenzó a correr por el pasillo, se dio la vuelta y logró detenerse justo antes de encontrarse con Dumbledore. Mientras Harry estaba parado jadeando, mirando al Director, a su Jefe de Casa y a Ron, todos escucharon a Severus gritar—¡Vuelve aquí, Potter! —.

Severus entró por la puerta, de vuelta con su habitual túnica negra, con su varita desenvainada. Se detuvo cuando vio a su audiencia. Suavemente apartó su varita—Potter, creo que vale la pena una semana de detención—.

—¡Pero Severus! Los EXTASIS son la próxima semana. ¿Quizás puedas decirme qué ha hecho el señor Potter para merecer tal castigo? —Dijo la profesora McGonagall, obviamente muy confundida y conmocionada por la escena que acababa de presenciar—¿Quizás también puedas explicar por qué mantuviste a Harry tan lejos del toque de queda? El señor Weasley vino a verme, bastante preocupado por la ausencia de su amigo—Ella encendió la desaprobación y Harry sonrió, contento de que ella _no le estuviera_ mirando.

—Ciertamente, necesitará esta próxima semana para estudiar los EXTASIS. Sin embargo, la semana después de los EXTASIS, el Sr. Potter ni siquiera tiene clases para asistir. Creo que él estará libre entonces—Con eso, e ignorando convenientemente todas las demás preguntas, Severus se giró y entró a su oficina, cerrando y protegiendo la puerta detrás de él.

—Demonios, Harry—Ron sonaba alterado—¿Estás bien? —.

Harry hizo una mueca y luego suspiró—Estoy bien, Ron—.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La profesora McGonagall todavía parecía estar en estado de shock.

Harry le envió a Dumbledore una mirada suplicante. _“Vamos, viejo. Usa esos poderes de manipulación a mi favor por una vez”_ —Solo un pequeño desacuerdo que se salió de control, profesora—.

—¿Un ligero desacuerdo? Sr. Potter, había una varita dirigida—.

—Minerva, como dijiste, vienen los EXTASIS. Creo que estos chicos deberían ir a la cama y dormir un poco. Ciertamente lo necesitarán para mantener el horario de estudio que escuche que la señorita Granger ha establecido—Dumbledore les sonrió benévolamente.

Harry se sintió aliviado cuando la Profesora McGonagall finalmente solo asintió y los dejó ir. Cuando Ron intentó convencer a Harry de que hablara sobre lo sucedido, se lo sacudió diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado para hablar de eso.

El último pensamiento de Harry mientras se quedaba dormido esa noche era que la discusión entre él y Severus estaba lejos de terminar.


	40. Resolución

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La semana siguiente, Harry se concentró en estudiar. En las últimas dos clases de Pociones de su tiempo en Hogwarts, Harry ignoró con firmeza a su profesor de Pociones y se concentró en sus notas o su poción.

Ron, siendo el gran bocaza que era, les dijo a Hermione y a Ginny que Snape estaba dirigiendo su varita hacia Harry. Harry logró sacar a Hermione de su espalda diciéndole que estaba interfiriendo con su estudio. Afortunadamente, ella tomó a Ron de la mano por él. Ginny, por otro lado, era mucho más fácil de tratar. Después de asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien, dejó en claro que podía hablar con ella y lo dejó solo. Aparentemente, ella lo apreció cuando Harry no la presionó el sábado cuando ella lloró sobre su hombro y reconoció que le gustaría el mismo tratamiento.

Draco y Blaise, por otro lado, Harry contó los detalles de la pelea. Ambos parecieron sorprendidos al enterarse de la veta de celos de su Jefe de la Casa, a pesar de los pocos destellos que habían tenido de lo que Harry ya les había dicho. A pesar de su sorpresa, ambos parecían entender la reacción de su profesor.

—Una de las peores partes de estar en una relación que debes mantener en secreto es toda la especulación. Cada rumor lo empeora, hasta que cada vez que escuchas uno nuevo te preguntas si es verdad. No importa cuánto confíes en la otra persona, no puedes evitar preguntarte, especialmente cuando la otra persona es alguien con quien tu novio podría estar abiertamente—Dijo Blaise en voz baja.

Draco asintió—Probablemente sea aún peor para él. Ustedes dos no pasan mucho tiempo juntos y si hay alguien más cerca, los dos tienen que fingir que se odian. Agrega a eso que tienes aproximadamente la mitad de su edad y, sí. Es fácil ver por qué te ve a ti con otra persona cada vez que le sonríes a alguien más—.

—Pero se lo _dije_. ¡Mas de una vez! No voy a engañarlo. ¡Ni siquiera voy a mirar a nadie más mientras estemos juntos! Incluso he dejado bastante claro que no tengo planes de ir a ningún lado, bueno, _nunca_ —Dijo Harry, exasperado—Demonios, era mi regla que fuéramos exclusivos. ¿Por qué me preocuparía ser exclusivo si fuera a engañarlo? —

—No importa, Harry. Si lo piensas, probablemente llegarías a la misma conclusión. El problema con los celos es el mismo que con cualquier emoción. No importa lo que pienses o sepas, no ayuda a cambiar lo que sientes a veces—Blaise le dio a Harry una sonrisa tímida—Draco y yo habíamos estado juntos durante casi cinco años cuando los vi saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Sabía que nunca me engañaría, pero cuando los vi a los dos...—Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? — Preguntó Harry miserablemente—No puedo lidiar con él dejándome así—.

—Bueno, Harry. El problema es que nadie puede saber que ustedes dos están juntos. Entonces, no puedes dejar en claro que estas tomado—Draco se encogió de hombros—Mientras planees mantener tu relación oculta, va a ser una de esas cosas con las que tendrás que lidiar—.

—Hacer un compromiso sólido ayuda. Ahora que sé Draco y yo estamos comprometidos, aunque todavía tenemos que ocultar nuestra relación, me siento mucho más... seguro—Blaise se encogió de hombros incómodo—Es como si antes tuviera este tenue control sobre él que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Ahora...—Blaise inconscientemente levantó su mano y jugó con su anillo a través de su camisa y túnica—Ahora, es como que... somos más... sólidos. Nuestra relación se siente más, no sé. Firme. Real—Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

Harry asintió—Creo que puedo entender. Había planeado pedirle que se casara conmigo... —.

—¿¡Qué !? —gritaron Draco y Blaise simultáneamente.

Harry abrió los ojos muy abiertos—¿No mencioné eso antes? —Preguntó inocentemente.

Ambos Slytherins lo miraron.

—No, no lo hiciste—Dijo Draco.

—No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan serio, Harry—Dijo Blaise.

—Bueno, sé que probablemente _parezca_ pronto, pero estoy bastante seguro de que comencé a caer en la trampa antes de darme cuenta de que era gay. Luego, con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, realmente nos conocimos el uno al otro—Harry se encogió de hombros—Es posible que haya esperado un poco más dado la opción, pero a pesar del hecho de que estoy trabajando con una fecha límite, **lo amo** y estoy dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de compromiso con él—.

—Entonces díselo—Dijo Blaise.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Quiero proponerme el día de la graduación. De esa manera, no hay nada que nos impida celebrar correctamente si él acepta—.

Draco y Blaise se rieron—Bueno, dado tu rendimiento en clase el otro día...—dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras—Y la forma en que estaba reaccionando... Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos con tu... inocencia intacta—Le sonrió a Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos—Oh, vamos. _Eso_ fue solo un poco de burla—.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Maldición, Harry. Si _eso_ fue “solo un poco de burla”, el sexo debe estar más allá de estar jodidamente caliente—Dijo Draco, impresionado.

Harry sonrió—¿Por qué crees que no me he quejado por la falta de progreso para que las cosas avancen más? —.

* * *

El sábado antes de que comenzaran los EXTASIS, Harry se encontró dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. No creía que pudiera soportar una semana de extenuantes pruebas con esta preocupación sobre su relación con Severus colgando sobre su cabeza. Especialmente con exámenes tan extenuantes que un mago o bruja solo puede hacer un par de ellos al día. (Había una razón por la que se llamaban Desagradables Pruebas Mágicas Extenuantes). Por otra parte, simplemente no podía esperar más para que esto se resolviera, exámenes o no exámenes.

Harry se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de Severus. Si alguien le preguntaba, había venido a pedir ayuda con algo que estaba estudiando para el EXTASIS de Pociones, aunque se había asegurado de venir al final de las horas de oficina de Severus para que no lo interrumpieran. Tomando una respiración profunda para calmar el nervioso revoloteo en su estómago, Harry tocó.

Cuando estaba dando la orden de entrar, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Severus no levantó la vista de inmediato, pero continuó escribiendo por un momento. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo. _“Luce cansado”_. Entonces Severus dejó su pluma y miró hacia arriba. Estaba obviamente sorprendido de ver a Harry.

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar—Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Severus asintió y se levantó. Señaló con sus varitas la puerta del pasillo y colocó los encantamientos en su lugar. Luego fue a la puerta de su habitación privada. Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, él hizo un gesto a Harry para que entrara. Cuando estuvieron dentro, colocó los encantamientos en la puerta y se volvió hacia Harry. No le había dicho nada a Harry desde que dio la orden de entrar a su oficina.

Harry tragó nerviosamente mientras Severus lo guiaba hacia su sofá. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Harry trató de pensar en cómo y por dónde empezar. Se giró hacia Severus y abrió la boca para decir… no tenía idea.

Resultó que no tenía que decir nada. Cuando se volvió hacia Severus, Severus se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó un beso gentil y casto en los labios de Harry. Vaciló y luego presionó sus labios en los de Harry. Sus labios rozaron los de Harry suavemente, una solicitud de permiso para ir más allá. Harry presionó sus labios más firmemente a los de Severus y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre mayor.

Severus apoyó sus manos ligeramente en la cintura de Harry. Su lengua probó el labio inferior de Harry. Cuando Harry separó los labios, no aceptó de inmediato la invitación tácita. Él chupó el labio inferior de Harry, soltándolo cuando escuchó el aliento de Harry. Lamió lentamente la abertura de los labios separados de Harry y luego empujó lentamente su lengua dentro.

El beso fue dulce y suave. _“Se está disculpando”_. Harry se dio cuenta vagamente. Para un hombre como Severus, una disculpa verbal sería casi dolorosa, especialmente con las experiencias en su vida. A Harry no le importaba que no escucharía las palabras. Estaba bastante sorprendido de recibir una disculpa de cualquier tipo. _“Y realmente, ¿Podría haber una disculpa más dulce?”_ Harry se acercó a Severus en el sofá y deslizó una mano en el cabello de su amante.

Cuando Harry se acercó, Severus lentamente deslizó sus manos y comenzó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de su amante más joven.

Cuando el beso se rompió, Harry suspiró suavemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus, dejando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre. Severus lo abrazó, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Se sentaron allí por un tiempo, simplemente abrazados en silencio.

—Harry...—Severus comenzó suavemente, incómodo.

—Está bien. No serías tú si no fueras un bastardo a veces. Pero quise decir lo que dije, Severus. No hay nadie más. Lo prometo. No importa lo que oigas de mí, te puedo prometer que el único en el que estoy interesado eres tú—Harry besó suavemente el costado del cuello de Severus.

Los brazos de Severus se apretaron alrededor del hombre más joven. Levantó una mano y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Harry. Harry suspiró de nuevo. Sin querer, Harry se durmió.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo dormía, pero se despertó con el sonido de la voz de Severus y la sensación del cuerpo de su amante debajo del suyo.

—Harry, tienes que despertar. Tienes que volver a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que tu amigo el señor Weasley venga a rescatarte de nuevo—.

—No quiero ir, Sev. Quiero quedarme contigo No duermas bien. Te echo de menos—Murmuró Harry, todavía medio dormido.

Severus guardó silencio un momento y luego volvió a tratar de convencer a Harry para que se despertara—Harry, tienes que irte si vas a volver a tu sala común antes del toque de queda—Harry hizo un puchero y se acurrucó más cerca de su amante—Harry—Dijo Severus con exasperación y... ¿afecto?

Harry nunca antes había escuchado eso en la voz de Severus y fue suficiente para finalmente despertarlo por completo. Se inclinó y miró la cara de Severus. No podía estar seguro de que realmente viera las emociones en la cara de su amante o si solo era una ilusión antes de que el hombre volviera a poner su máscara habitual en su lugar con una mirada de ceja levantada.

>> Ya tienes una semana de detención conmigo, Harry. ¿Seguramente no necesitas más tiempo en detención? —.

Harry sonrió—En realidad, estoy esperando mi detención contigo. Será una buena recompensa por completar mis EXTASIS. Más detención me va bien—.

Severus sonrió—Sí, pero como yo no sería el que te atraparía después del toque de queda, lo más probable es que te encuentres pasando tiempo con tu Jefa de Casa—.

Harry arrugó la nariz—Um, no, gracias—Suspiró y se sentó. Soltó una risa suave al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba sentado en el regazo de su amante.

—¿Estás cómodo entonces, mocoso? —Severus cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y le sonrió a Harry.

—Oh, sí señor—Harry agitó sus pestañas hacia el otro hombre.

Severus resopló—Ciertamente. _Ahora_ recuerdas llamarme “señor”—.

—¿Debería tratar de decir una palabra segura, “señor”? —Harry rió disimuladamente.

Severus rodó los ojos—Vieja loca—A ninguno pareció importarle que Harry todavía estuviera sentado en el regazo de Severus.

Harry se rió—Dios, ¿Podrías imaginar lo que pasaría si ella y Dumbledore se juntaran? —.

Severus dio un escalofrío—La sola idea asustaría incluso al Señor Oscuro—.

Harry se rió de nuevo y se inclinó para besar a Severus antes de pararse. Él se estiró y suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirar a Severus, el hombre todavía estaba recostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, admirando el cuerpo de Harry mientras se estiraba.

Harry levantó una ceja—¿Planeas tenerme aquí toda la noche? —Hizo un gesto hacia las protecciones con una sonrisa.

Severus rodó sus ojos hacia Harry y se puso en pie con un movimiento suave que Harry disfrutó viendo. Cuando el hombre se acercó a la puerta, él era el que llevaba una sonrisa—Después de ti—Dijo Severus con un gesto hacia la puerta.

Justo antes de que Severus retirara las barreras de la puerta del pasillo, Harry se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y le dio un beso lento y profundo. Severus lo mantuvo apretado por un momento después de que el beso terminó y luego quitó los encantamientos de la puerta y vio como Harry se iba.


	41. Noticias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que se acabó! —Harry gimió cuando entró a trompicones en la sala común de Gryffindor—No me sorprende que tengamos un mes libre. ¡Lo necesitamos para recuperarnos! No quiero pensar en nada por al menos una semana—.

Los EXTASIS finalmente habían terminado y los Séptimos Años entraban a la sala común y se derrumbaban en la silla o sofá más cercano, en algunos casos incluso en el piso. Los otros años iban a otros lugares en su mayor parte, reconociendo el derecho de los Séptimos Años a la sala común en este momento. Mientras se sentaban tratando de recuperarse de las exhaustivas pruebas que habían pasado esa semana, Seamus tuvo una idea brillante. Probablemente, la misma idea brillante tenía cada grupo de Séptimo Año de Hogwarts, independientemente de la casa a la que pertenecían desde que comenzaron los EXTASIS.

—¡Tengamos una fiesta! Conozco una manera de obtener whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla. Podemos pedirles a los elfos domésticos que nos hagan algo de comida—.

Casi todos aprobaron de todo corazón esta idea. El grupo dio un grito de alegría. A Harry le gustaba la idea, aunque solo fuera por la posibilidad de escurrirse por la noche si los otros chicos tenían suficiente para beber.

Varias horas después, Harry estaba a punto de decir _“¡Que se jodan!”_ y salir sin ninguna excusa en absoluto. Cada vez que Harry intentaba irse, alguien lo acorralaba. Logró quedarse con la cerveza de mantequilla a pesar de varios intentos para que bebiera whisky de fuego. Seamus en particular parecía ansioso por emborracharlo. _“No, gracias, Seamus. Con un poco de suerte, podré escapar a una celebración mucho más satisfactoria_ ”. Harry recordó haber leído en uno de sus libros más instructivos que había recibido en Londres que beber, más específicamente emborracharse, afectaba severamente la capacidad de un hombre para pasar el buen rato que Harry estaba esperando.

_“Si pudiera salir de aquí”._

—Oye, Harry. ¿Qué pasa? —.

Harry giró para ver que Ginny de alguna manera había logrado entrar a la fiesta.

—Hola, Gin. Nada está mal—.

—Vamos, Harry. Te ves absolutamente miserable. Como si prefirieras estar en cualquier otro lugar—.

—No exactamente en _cualquier_ otro lugar—Murmuró Harry.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Harry quería decir—Oh, estabas esperando alejarte y celebrar en privado—Se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo al oído—Con tu _novio Slytherin_ —Ella soltó una risita.

—Tenía la esperanza, pero parece que no podré escapar—Harry suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Ginny lo miró por un minuto. Entonces ella sonrió—Oh, vete, Harry. Te cubriré. Me aseguraré de que nadie vaya a buscarte—.

La cabeza de Harry se sacudió—¿De verdad? Porque yo, eh, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me iré... —Harry se sonrojó.

La sonrisa de Ginny se hizo más grande—No hay problema, Harry. Me aseguraré de que nadie venga detrás de ti. Sin embargo, no hay garantías de que no tengas que aguantar las bromas de los demás cuando regreses—.

—Si eso significa que puedo salir de aquí esta noche, vale la pena—Dijo Harry con fervor.

Ginny se rió—Bueno, adelante y vete entonces—Ella agitó su mano hacia la entrada del retrato de la sala común.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, le dio a Ginny su cerveza de mantequilla, la abrazó rápidamente y se fue.

* * *

Harry caminó rápido. Las últimas dos veces que había logrado pasar un tiempo a solas con Severus las cosas no habían salido como él había planeado y, ¡maldita sea! Por mucho que le gustara abrazarlo, definitivamente necesitaba más.

 _“Es justo como le dije a Severus y al Director, así es como funciona mi suerte. Finalmente estoy feliz y estos malditos obstáculos aparecen de repente. Bueno, esta noche no ¡Maldita sea!”_ Harry se movió con determinación hacia las escaleras, hacia las mazmorras.

Justo cuando giró en la última esquina y las escaleras llegaron a la vista, Harry maldijo. _“¡Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando!”_

—Ah, Harry, mi muchacho. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que habría una celebración en la Torre de Gryffindor ahora que las EXTASIS finalmente han terminado—.

Harry miró al Director y logró no maldecir en voz alta—Bueno, esperaba un poco de tranquilidad para recuperarme primero. Salí a caminar cuando el ruido de la fiesta fue demasiado para mí—.

—Ah—El Director asintió sabiamente. Luego miró a Harry sobriamente por un momento. El parpadeo de sus ojos se oscureció, lo que preocupó a Harry.

—¿Qué pasa, Director? ¿Pasa algo? —Harry pasó de un pie a otro. _“Seguramente él no sabe. Él no puede. Severus y yo hemos sido cuidadosos”._

Antes de que Harry pudiera entrar en pánico demasiado, el anciano negó con la cabeza—Estaba en camino a hablar con Severus, mi muchacho. ¿Te importaría unirte a nosotros? Me temo que el tiempo se está acabando y sería mejor si no tuviera que repetir esta discusión. Había planeado dejarte celebrar esta noche, pero tal vez nuestra reunión sea una señal de que sería mejor no esperar un momento más de lo necesario—.

—Ciertamente, me uniré a ustedes, Director—Harry estaba preocupado por una razón completamente diferente ahora, pero sabía que el medio de un pasillo no era el lugar para esta discusión.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de Severus. Harry llamó y, cuando Severus dio la orden de entrar, mantuvo la puerta abierta para Dumbledore. _“Por la forma en que va mi suerte esta noche, si entro primero, Severus diría algo que el Director no debería escuchar antes de que yo le haga saber que no estoy solo”._

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta, vio a Severus levantándose de la silla con el ceño fruncido—¿Albus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasa? —.

—Deseaba hablar contigo, Severus. Esta es una discusión que exige té, creo—Esas palabras parecían dejar en claro a Severus qué tan seria era la discusión en la que se encontraban. Sin decir una palabra, Severus rápidamente arregló una configuración similar a cuando Harry venía a su oficina a tomar el té. El Director logró transfigurar su propia silla mientras Severus transfiguraba una silla para Harry y luego para él mismo. Harry se preguntó si alguno de los dos notó la atención de Severus en la comodidad de Harry. Una pequeña mesa apareció desde algún lugar y en ella se encontraban todas las cosas para el té.

Esta parecía ser una escena familiar para Severus ya que ni siquiera trató de interrogar al Director hasta que los tres se sentaron y tomaron tazas de té. Cuando el Director tomó su primer sorbo de té, Severus preguntó—¿De qué se trata esto, Albus? —.

—Recientemente recibí noticias muy preocupantes—Dumbledore tomó otro sorbo de té—Como saben los dos, la mayoría de los correos que llegan a la escuela no se supervisan. Después de todo, lo que uno dice en su correspondencia es un asunto privado. Sin embargo, hay algunas excepciones para la seguridad de los estudiantes y el personal, especialmente en estos tiempos oscuros. Todo el correo es verificado por cualquier signo de magia oscura antes de que se permita ser entregado a cualquier persona en Hogwarts. Esto se puede hacer sin comprometer la privacidad de las personas involucradas, por lo que hay poca necesidad de transmitir este hecho—.

Dumbledore tomó otro sorbo de té—Recientemente, una carta llegó a Hogwarts dirigida a uno de los estudiantes. Cuando se trataba de comprobar la magia oscura, al principio se consideró seguro para entregar. En estos tiempos, sin embargo, hemos aplicado regulaciones más estrictas sobre la supervisión del correo. Ciertamente, no penalizamos a los niños por las acciones de sus padres, pero el correo entregado por ciertas personas es más estricto para la magia oscura—.

>> Por pura suerte, esta carta, de una fuente muy inesperada, se quedó pegada a una carta de uno de esos individuos que monitoreamos más de cerca. Esta carta, cuando se miró de cerca, tenía una magia muy sutil aplicada a ella. Después de un debate, la carta fue abierta y leída—.

>> La información contenida en la carta no solo nos permitió identificar como un Mortífago a alguien que dudo que alguno de nosotros sospecharía, pero mencionó un inminente ataque a Hogwarts—.

Harry dio un grito ahogado por la noticia. Severus tenía su máscara inexpresiva en su lugar, aunque cuidadosamente colocó su taza de té sobre la mesa—¿Estás seguro, Albus? —.

El Director asintió—Me temo que sí, mi muchacho—.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo se supone que tendrá lugar este ataque? —Preguntó Severus.

Dumbledore miró a su taza de té por un momento antes de levantar los ojos para mirar a Severus—Probablemente durante la próxima semana—.

Esta vez, Harry no pudo sofocar su jadeo—¿La próxima semana? Director, todavía tenemos otro horrible horrocrux inanimado para destruir e incluso entonces, tenemos que lidiar con Nagini antes de que pueda matar a Voldemort—.

—Ciertamente será necesario usar el giratiempo…—Comenzó Dumbledore.

—Sí, pero incluso entonces no tendremos mucho tiempo. Lo usamos recientemente para ir a Japón a ver a Charlie. Solo podemos retroceder aproximadamente una semana y media—Dijo Harry.

—Creo que puede ser tiempo suficiente, Harry. Hay una razón por la cual este último sitio de creación me ha llevado tanto tiempo encontrarlo. He encontrado información que sugiere que este último sitio de creación es en realidad donde Voldemort hizo su segundo horrocrux, siendo el diario el primero. Y, al igual que con el sitio en la Cámara de los Secretos, creo que los medios para destruir el horrocrux se encontrarán en o cerca del sitio—Dijo Dumbledore, antes de tomar otro sorbo de té.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Por qué tomaría ese riesgo? —.

—Bueno, como dije, era su segundo horrocrux. Él todavía era bastante joven. Al igual que con la Cámara de los Secretos, consideró el sitio suficientemente bien escondido como para ser el mejor lugar para mantener oculto el objeto de sacrificio—.

—Albus, ¿Dónde está ubicado este sitio de creación? —Preguntó Severus.

—Está en un bosque en Albania. Solo pude ubicarlo a cierta distancia. Aún no se lo había mencionado a ustedes dos porque esperaba poder localizar la ubicación más exactamente, pero parece que no tenemos tiempo. Me temo que los dos necesitarán buscar el sitio dentro del área donde lo he reducido. Estará bien escondido, sospecho. También creo que es mejor que ustedes dos se lleven el Horrocrux y lo destruyan allí. Ahorraría tiempo, de lo que tenemos muy poco—.

—¿Qué hay de Nagini? Ella tiene que morir antes de que yo pueda arriesgarme a ir tras Voldemort—Dijo Harry.

—Puedo tener una solución para eso. Si va a haber un ataque, seré llamado al lado del Señor Oscuro. Creo que podré acercarme lo suficiente a la serpiente para destruirla—Dijo Severus.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo lo haría sin traicionar su posición como espía? —Harry se mordió el labio.

—Mientras trabajaba para adquirir los ingredientes para Viper’s Revenge, pensé en recolectar algunos otros ingredientes. Estos ingredientes pueden usarse para fabricar otros venenos. Los dos que tengo en mente no son tan peligrosos como Viper’s Revenge, pero son lo suficientemente letales como para trabajar en la serpiente mascota del Señor Oscuro—.

—¿Pero cómo logrará que Nagini ingiera la poción? —Preguntó Harry—En una de las últimas visiones que tuve, Voldemort había comenzado a mantener a la serpiente cerca e incluso estaba pensando en usar magia para protegerla—.

—Sí, pero al Señor Oscuro también le gusta el miedo que inspira la criatura. A menudo la alimenta durante las reuniones importantes de Mortífagos como una advertencia y un recordatorio del precio del fracaso. En una reunión justo antes de una batalla como la que estamos esperando, estoy casi seguro de que la serpiente estará en exhibición. Creo que puedo... deslizar el veneno en la comida de la criatura. Puede tomar varias horas para funcionar ya que el veneno fue diseñado para humanos y nunca se ha intentado... aplicarlo en esa mansión—Severus agitó su mano.

Incluso con un tema tan serio de discusión, Harry notó la elegancia de la mano, la gracia del movimiento. Negando con la cabeza, Harry preguntó—¿No se hacen muchos venenos para esconderlos en la comida? —.

—Sí, pero la serpiente come ratas—Tendré que inyectar a las ratas con el veneno, lo que lo diluirá un poco, ya que funcionara en la rata—.

—Ewwww—Harry arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

Severus levantó una ceja—Precisamente el por qué elegí una descripción menos explícita originalmente—.

El Director frunció el ceño—¿Hay un segundo método para destruir a la criatura si no puedes... alcanzar su suministro de alimentos? —.

—Si no hay otra opción, puedo usar el segundo veneno. Está destinado a ser aplicado a un arma blanca y se inflige al extraer sangre con el arma preparada. He preparado un cuchillo con este veneno. Este es más mortal y ciertamente funcionará en la serpiente. El riesgo de atacar a la criatura con un cuchillo es tal que pensé probar el otro método primero, sin embargo—Dijo Severus.

—Ciertamente, ciertamente—Dumbledore asintió—Pero es una buena idea tener otro plan en marcha—.

Harry suspiró—Eso solo me deja a mí, el lidiar con Voldemort—Miró melancólicamente hacia su taza de té.

—Harry, mi muchacho, has estado entrenando para esto desde hace un tiempo. Tengo fe en ti. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la oportunidad de hacer lo que hay que hacer—El director se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry, involuntariamente condescendiente.

—Caramelo de limón—Murmuró Harry, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que solo Severus lo oyera.

Severus resopló.


	42. ¿Quién...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los tres hombres se sentaron en silencio y bebieron su té. Finalmente, la curiosidad de Harry pasó a primer plano—¿Director? ¿A quién identificaste como un Mortífago? Dijiste que fue alguien inesperado—.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y se movió en su asiento—Bueno, Harry. Esto puede ser un poco... difícil de escuchar... —.

Ante esto, Severus comenzó a parecer mucho más intrigado.

Harry frunció el ceño—Bueno, a menos que estés a punto de decirme que es uno de los Weasleys o Hermione, tal vez otro Gryffindor... Realmente no puedo pensar en nadie que yo sepa que podría ser un Mortífago que sería tan difícil de escuchar sobre... —.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza—No, Harry. No es ninguna de esas personas. Me temo que nuestra querida señorita Cho Chang es ahora un mortífago—.

Harry se sorprendió—¿¡Qué!? —.

—Como dicen los estudiantes, “usted sabe cómo elegirlos”, Señor Potter—Severus se burló.

Harry rodó los ojos—Si, lo hago. Ella tenía un hermoso cabello largo y negro y ojos marrones oscuros—Harry le dio a Severus una mirada dura—También rompí con ella cuando la conocí un poco mejor. Dada su personalidad, en realidad no estoy tan sorprendido—Harry se volvió hacia el Director—Lo que me sorprende es que ella se uniera a Voldemort después de lo que pasó con Cedric—.

El Director se aclaró la garganta y fue a tomar otro sorbo de té. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño ante su taza vacía. Severus tomó su taza para servirle más té mientras respondía—En realidad, Harry, mi muchacho... parece sentir que tú tienes la culpa de la muerte del Señor Diggory. Es su creencia que si el Señor Diggory no se hubiera hecho amigo tuyo, todavía estaría vivo. También mencionó un plan que tuvo ella de matarte por sí misma, pero parecía que no tuvo el coraje de seguir adelante con eso—.

—Bueno, eso tampoco me sorprende. Ella solo se presentó a dos de las reuniones del ED. Siempre estuvo tan preocupada por ser atrapada—Harry bufó.

—En su carta, ella…—Comenzó el director.

—Albus—Interrumpió Severus, deteniéndose en el acto de servir más té—¿Cómo conseguiste una carta de la chica? Se graduó el año pasado, si no me equivoco—.

Dumbledore asintió—De hecho. Estaba escribiendo a su hermano menor, advirtiéndole del inminente ataque y expresando su lógica para unirse a Voldemort—.

—¿Pero cómo sabría ella sobre un ataque? Ella definitivamente no estaría en posición de saber algo así, especialmente antes que  Se-Snape. Harry tosió y esperaba que el Director no notara el desliz.

—Profesor Snape, Harry—.

—Profesor Snape entonces—Harry rodó los ojos ante la corrección, pero por dentro suspiro de alivio. Un vistazo rápido a Severus mostró que el hombre tenía su máscara firmemente en algunos lugares. Harry no tenía idea si notó el deslizamiento.

—También me gustaría saber qué te hace estar tan seguro de que esta información es confiable, Albus—Dijo Severus mientras le entregaba al director su taza de té.

—En la carta le dice a su hermana que estaba en un lugar donde no debería haber estado, no era más específica que eso, me temo, y escuchó a Voldemort hablar con alguien que, por la descripción que dio, supongo que es Peter Pettigrew. Estaban discutiendo cuándo se completarían los preparativos para la batalla en Hogwarts. Como dije, deberíamos esperar un ataque posiblemente dentro de la próxima semana—Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de su nueva taza de té.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo—Entonces, tenemos que ocuparnos del último horrocrux inanimado lo antes posible—¿Qué tipo de preparativos vamos a hacer para la batalla, Director? Seguramente hay algunas cosas que se pueden hacer—.

El hombre asintió—Sí, mi muchacho. Informaré a todos los maestros en una reunión de personal después del desayuno mañana. Discutiremos qué hacer con los estudiantes en caso de un ataque. Es probable que los enviemos a todos a sus salas comunes con sus Jefes de Casa o... —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Eso no funcionará—Antes que nada, los profesores serán necesarios para defender a Hogwarts. En segundo lugar, enviándolos a sus salas comunes separadas está poniendo a los Slytherin no leales a Voldemort en un montón de peligro—.

—De hecho—El Director parecía muy sorprendido por la disposición de Harry a creer que tales Slytherins existían.

—Puede ser mejor enviarlos al Gran Comedor. Será una ubicación central, pero eso significa que algunos profesores pueden quedarse con ellos y aún estar en condiciones de ayudar con el ataque. Además, deberías dejar a cualquier alumno mayor dispuesto a ayudar. Sé que muchos de los miembros del ED se han graduado, pero todavía hay algunos aquí. Muchos encontrarán la manera de ayudar si se los permiten o no. Simplemente sería más fácil mantenerlos donde puedan ser de mayor utilidad si acepta esto y toma en consideración su ayuda—Cuando Harry se detuvo, notó que los otros dos hombres lo miraban sorprendidos.

Él se encogió de hombros—Olvida lo que era cuando Umbridge estaba aquí. También creo que sería una buena idea que aparezcan los miembros de la Orden. Haga que lleguen discretamente y que se mantengan ocultos hasta el ataque. Sé que hay muchas habitaciones disponibles en las mazmorras para que se queden, pero obviamente esa no es una opción. Sé que conoce Hogwarts mejor que yo, Director. Tal vez pueda encontrarles a todos los alojamientos adecuados. Como último recurso, Director, sugeriría ver si la Sala de los Menesteres se puede usar como dormitorio. No necesariamente sería cómodo para los miembros de la Orden, pero por lo que dice, no sería por mucho tiempo. Especialmente porque puede tomar algún tiempo para que los miembros de la Orden lleguen aquí. Probablemente deberían planear llegar en grupos de dos y tres para permanecer discretos—.

—Muestra un notable talento para el pensamiento claro y la planificación estratégica, Señor Potter—Dijo Severus, mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada—Incluso podrías haber hecho un buen Slytherin—.

Cuando el Director frunció el ceño ante su té, considerando las sugerencias de Harry, Harry sonrió a Severus. Severus resopló.

—Estas son ciertamente sugerencias muy lógicas, Harry. Definitivamente sería una buena idea tener a los miembros de la Orden aquí. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro acerca de los estudiantes. Es mi trabajo como director proteger a los estudiantes…—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Y aceptar su ayuda es la mejor manera de protegerlos. Como dije, van a ayudar de todos modos. Si acepta su ayuda, podrá saber dónde están en lugar de hacer que escapen tratando de ayudar—.

El Director frunció el ceño y tomó otro sorbo de su té—Lo admito, probablemente no podría detener a aquellos que han alcanzado la mayoría—Suspiró—Empezaré a hacer los llamadas por flu esta noche. También le echaré un vistazo a algunas de las protecciones de Hogwarts. He intentado fortalecerlas, pero con mi búsqueda de los horrocruxes he tenido tiempo limitado para atenderlas. También creo que necesitaremos encontrar una razón para que te pierdas por unas horas mañana, Harry. Ustedes dos deben irse lo más pronto posible—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—En realidad, Director, puedo irme esta noche. Le dije a Ginny que necesitaba algo de tiempo. Dijo que se aseguraría de que nadie viniera a buscarme esta noche—Harry se preguntó si el director se había dado cuenta de que Severus se había puesto rígido ante la mención de Ginny. Harry esperaba que no fuera a enfrentar más acusaciones sobre su relación con ella.

—En ese caso, mis muchachos, ¿Por qué ustedes dos no se preparan y empacan mientras voy a buscar el horrocrux en mi oficina? Creo que también podré encontrar una tienda mágica en algún lugar de mi armario—Con eso el Director terminó su té y se levantó.

Harry y Severus se pusieron de pie también. Esperaron hasta que el Director salió de la oficina para dirigirse a los aposentos privados de Severus. Una vez en el dormitorio, Harry se movió hacia el armario—Sabes, siempre he querido ir a acampar. Correctamente quiero decir, no como lo hice con los Weasleys en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. En un bosque, con caminatas... escuché a uno de mis compañeros de clase en la escuela muggle que fui antes de venir a Hogwarts hablar sobre un viaje de campamento que tomó. Lástima que no tenemos tiempo para ir de compras. Sería genial tener algunos s’mores—Harry habló por sobre su hombro mientras ponía ropa en su bolsa—Ah, y es posible que quieras usar tus pantalones vaqueros, Sev, y las botas de montaña—.

—¿S’mores? Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa—Gruñó Severus cuando se unió a Harry en el armario/closet. Él también comenzó a poner ropa en su bolsa.

—Sonaban deliciosos, y de lo que escuché. Pegas malvaviscos en un palo afilado y los asas sobre una fogata. Luego, cuando están tostados, los pones en una galleta Graham con una tableta de chocolate, agrega otra galleta Graham encima como un sándwich y te lo comes. ¿No suena bien? —Preguntó Harry con nostalgia.

—Hmm—Dijo Severus, sin comprometerse. Sin embargo, Harry ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para escuchar el interés que intentaba ocultar.

Una vez que terminaron de empacar, con ambos agarrando varios libros en el último momento, se cambiaron a vaqueros. Se ocuparon de evitar la tentación y se cambiaron por separado. Luego regresaron a la oficina para esperar al Director.

Cuando el director regresó, parecía igualmente sorprendido por sus trajes. Harry frunció el ceño ante su ropa. Había usado uno de los pocos pares de vaqueros menos restrictivos que había comprado y una de las camisetas más flojas. Su ropa aún estaba un poco más ajustada de lo que algunas personas podrían usar, pero Harry había llegado a amar vestir su ropa ajustada. Después de tantos años de usar los desechos de su primo, era agradable tener ropa que no se sintiera como si se cayeran de su cuerpo en cualquier momento al azar.

Por otro lado, no podía culpar al Director por sorprenderse al ver a Severus con vaqueros. _“¡Oh, definitivamente vamos a tener que tomar un largo y agradable ‘Descanso para aliviar el estrés’ tan pronto como lleguemos allí! Dios, el hombre se ve bien”._ Cuando Severus miró a Harry mientras el Director lo miraba en estado de shock, Harry le lanzó una mirada burlona. Cuando Severus lo miró, Harry sonrió inocentemente. Severus rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia el Director.

—¿Hay algún problema, Albus? —Preguntó Severus con suavidad.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío. _“Espero que no le guste esa camiseta”._ Mientras Harry había usado una camiseta, Severus había usado una de sus camisas de vestir habituales con sus vaqueros. Funcionó bastante bien, con las mangas enrolladas en sus antebrazos, deteniéndose lo suficientemente bajo como para cubrir la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

—Um—Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta—Por supuesto que no, Severus. Estoy sorprendido de la elección de atuendo—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Será más fácil moverse a través de un bosque en vaqueros que si usáramos túnicas—.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, mi muchacho—Dijo Dumbledore—Bueno, tendrás que llevar esto contigo—Les tendió una caja de madera tallada y una larga bolsa de lona que Harry supuso que tenía la tienda de campaña—La caja está tallada con barreras protectoras. Mientras mantengan la caja cerrada, los efectos negativos de tener un horrocrux cerca durante un largo período de tiempo no deberían ser un problema. Hay un hechizo simple para abrir la caja—Dumbledore murmuró una palabra complicada.

Harry bufó. _“Oh bien. Al menos parece que Severus lo tiene controlado”._

Severus tomó cuidadosamente la caja y la colocó en su bolsa. Harry tomó la tienda y se colocó la correa de la bolsa de lona sobre el hombro.

—Muy bien, mis muchachos. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes—Dijo Dumbledore solemnemente antes de irse.

Una vez que se fue, Harry y Severus se movieron a los aposentos de Severus. Severus protegió ambas puertas, luego sacó el giratiempo. Después de usar tanto el giratiempo como el traslador, Harry y Severus llegaron en la oscuridad de la mañana a un bosque en Albania.


	43. Finalmente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los planes de Harry para abalanzarse sobre su sexy profesor tuvieron que esperar más de lo que había previsto. Cuando llegaron por la mañana, ambos se sintieron obligados a pasar un día completo de búsqueda antes de instalar la carpa para pasar la noche.

Duró hasta el mediodía—Sev, vamos a tener que parar por el día. Acabo de terminar mi último día de EXTASIS y no he dormido mucho esta semana. También me muero de hambre—.

Severus asintió—Sería mejor continuar cuando estemos descansados que arriesgarnos a perder algo. Busquemos un lugar para armar la carpa—.

Encontraron el sitio perfecto al lado de un río pequeño, una pequeña área cubierta de hierba bajo la cubierta de algunos árboles muy grandes. Harry se quitó la bolsa de lona de su hombro y sacó la tienda. Dio un paso atrás y Severus realizó el hechizo para levantar la carpa. Al exhalar un suspiro de alivio, Harry entró.

Al ser una tienda mágica, el interior era mucho más grande que el exterior. Harry entró a lo que parecía ser una acogedora sala de estar en una pequeña casa de campo. Había pisos de madera y paredes de colores claros, e incluso, Harry no se había dado cuenta antes de entrar, ventanas con cortinas. Cuando se acercó, vio que las ventanas, de hecho, mostraban lo que había afuera de la tienda.

Al oír un sonido detrás de él, Harry se dio la vuelta, miró a través de un arco y vio a Severus en lo que parecía ser la cocina. Harry se unió a él. Nuevamente, la habitación tenía el aspecto de pertenecer a una pequeña casita preciosa. Mientras Severus inspeccionaba el equipo de cocina, Harry notó y leyó la nota sobre la mesa.

> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**
> 
> _Harry y Severus,_
> 
> _Hice que los elfos de la casa llenaran los armarios y la nevera para ustedes. Debe haber suficiente comida por la duración de su tiempo lejos. Los elfos tal vez fueron un poco exagerados en su entusiasmo, pero les proporcionaron una amplia variedad de alimentos para elegir, así como una gran cantidad de los mismos._
> 
> _Con Amor,_
> 
> _Albus_
> 
> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry bufó—Como si tuviera algún derecho a hablar—Murmuró. Levantó la vista y vio a Severus inclinado para comprobar algo y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no saltar sobre el hombre. Desafortunadamente, él no había mentido cuando dijo que estaba muriendo de hambre. Su estómago gruñó, confirmando que Harry tendría que esperar para saltar—Dumbledore dice que debería haber suficiente comida para todo el viaje—.

—Hmm—Dijo Severus mientras se ponía de pie—Parece que todo está en buen estado. ¿Por qué no tomas un bocadillo mientras arreglo algo? —Agitó una mano hacia un plato de fruta que estaba en el centro de la mesa. El gesto aumentó el hambre de Harry, pero lo empujó hacia abajo. _“Luego”_.

Harry se sentó a la mesa comiendo una manzana mientras miraba a Severus cocinar. Era un espectáculo que recordaba bien de su estancia en la cabaña durante su mes de distancia. Harry sabía que cocinaría mañana y el día después de que cocinaran juntos. Le encantó. Aunque ambos disfrutaban cocinando, hubo ciertos momentos (¡y ciertos platos!), cuando cada uno quería ser el único cocinero en la cocina. Disfrutaron de tomar turnos y, sabiendo que habría tiempo para que cada uno tuviera la cocina para ellos solos, era más fácil comprometerse cuando cocinaban juntos.

No es que no les gustara mucho cocinar juntos. Les gustaba. Trabajaban bastante bien juntos y encontraron muchas oportunidades de rozarse entre sí. De hecho, fue un esfuerzo conjunto en la cocina lo que condujo al recuerdo favorito de Harry de su tiempo en la cabaña, involucrando una mesa de cocina y una botella de salsa de chocolate.

Harry sonrió, incluso cuando el recuerdo y la visión de su amante aumentaron su necesidad del hombre—¿Severus? —.

—¿Sí? —El Maestro de Pociones no quitó su atención de lo que estaba haciendo en la estufa.

—¿Te gusta mucho esa camisa? —.

Severus frunció el ceño y lanzó una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro—No particularmente. ¿Por qué? —.

—Sólo preguntaba—.

Harry volvió a mirar rápidamente, esta vez acompañado por una ceja levantada. Harry continuó comiendo su manzana.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Severus hizo dos platos mientras Harry ponía la mesa. Mientras ambos se sentaron a la mesa, el estómago de Harry gruñó ruidosamente. Harry se sonrojó cuando Severus levantó una ceja hacia él—Te dije que tenía hambre—Murmuró Harry mientras recogía su tenedor.

—De hecho—Severus también recogió su tenedor y comenzaron a comer.

Después de que Harry hubo comido lo suficiente como para no sentir que tenía un hoyo vacío en lugar de su estómago, aminoró lo suficiente como para mencionar un tema que quería abordar rápidamente—¿Severus? —.

—¿Sí? —Severus miró a Harry por encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué fue tu reacción al nombre de Ginny? Todavía no crees que hay algo entre nosotros, ¿verdad? —.

Severus bajó su mirada a su plato. Empujó su comida con su tenedor mientras hablaba—No, Harry. Me di cuenta de que tu moral de Gryffindor no te permitiría... romper la regla número dos—.

—¿Regla “Número Dos”? —Harry sonrió. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con tu reacción? Noté que te pusiste rígido cuando dije su nombre—.

—Simplemente se me ocurrió que si bien es posible que no estés interesado en ella, la señorita Weasley aún albergue esperanzas de que te intereses por ella—.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso y preocupado que había estado por este tema hasta que se relajó. Él sonrió a Severus—En realidad, Ginny dejó en claro que ella piensa en mí como un hermano. Ese sábado cuando volví, Ginny estaba en el pasillo, fuera de la sala común. Estaba obviamente molesta y le dije que estaba allí para ella si necesitaba algo. Cuando entramos en la sala de almacenamiento, ella lloró en mi hombro. Después, ella me dijo que le recordaba a Charlie—Harry se rió—¡Esto fue antes de saber que Charlie también era gay! Cuando dijo que pensaba en mí como un hermano, parecía preocupada de que yo pensara diferente, así que le dije que era gay. Ella se sintió aliviada, Severus. Ambos estábamos bien para cuando volvimos a la sala común—.

—Ya veo—Harry estaba mirando de cerca y logró notar la muy leve relajación de los hombros de su amante—¿Cómo crees que te fue en tus EXTASIS? —Preguntó Severus después de un momento de silencio.

Pasaron el resto de la comida hablando principalmente de cosas sin importancia. Una vez que terminaron y guardaron la comida y limpiaron los platos, se dirigieron a explorar la tienda.

Cuando Severus salió de la cocina, Harry merodeó detrás de él. Se sentía un poco como imaginaba a los depredadores cuando merodeaban a su presa. Él sonrió maliciosamente. Cuando Severus entró a una habitación y miró a su alrededor, Harry merodeó más cerca. Cuando el hombre mayor se dio la vuelta, Harry finalmente se abalanzó sobre su cama, tacleando a su amante.

Se las arreglaron para aterrizar con Severus en el medio de la cama, con Harry de rodillas a horcajadas sobre la cintura del Maestro de Pociones. Cuando Harry le sonrió a su amante, se inclinó y rasgó la camisa de su amante.

Severus cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió mientras Harry lo devoraba con sus ojos—¿Pensé que estabas cansado? —.

—Oh! Lo estoy. Pero dormiré mucho mejor si no tengo tanta hambre—Harry acarició con sus manos el pecho del mayor.

—¿Oh? Tal vez deberíamos regresar a la cocina si necesitas más comida—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No es el tipo de hambre del que estoy hablando—Se inclinó y tomó los labios de Severus con los suyos.

El beso fue caliente, con semanas de deseo insatisfecho detrás de él. Severus gimió y abrazó a Harry. Él acarició sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Harry y le devolvió el beso ferozmente. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando. Severus gruñó y tiró de la camisa de Harry hacia arriba y por encima de su cabeza.

Harry comenzó a desabrochar el botón y la cremallera de los vaqueros de Severus. Severus pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry otra vez, esta vez sin nada para evitar que sintiera la cálida piel contra la suya. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Severus introdujo su lengua en la boca de Harry y gimió ante el sabor.

Harry finalmente rompió el beso y comenzó a empujar los vaqueros y los calzoncillos de Severus. Hizo una pausa para succionar una marca en el cuello de su amante, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la piel desnuda justo encima de los pantalones bajados. A pesar de su hambre, Harry no pudo evitar frenar para saborear a su amante.

Mientras bajaba por el cuerpo de Severus, empujando los vaqueros y los calzoncillos por sus piernas, Harry se detuvo aquí y allá para hacer otra marca. Una en su hombro. Una justo sobre su pezón izquierdo. Una en su cadera. Harry incluso dejó una justo encima del tobillo del hombre.

Severus, durante esta lenta tortura, gimió y se retorció debajo de Harry, moviendo sus manos sobre cada parte de Harry que podía alcanzar. Cuando Harry comenzó lentamente a besar el camino de regreso al cuerpo de su profesor, Severus se inclinó, se sacó su camisa, la arrojó al suelo y arrastró a Harry hacia arriba. Besó a Harry, deslizando su lengua dentro y explorando la boca de Harry a fondo, mientras sus manos trabajaban para quitar el resto de la ropa de Harry.

Harry se retorció y ayudó lo mejor que pudo, pero su enfoque principal estaba en el cuerpo de Severus. Cuando Harry finalmente se liberó de su ropa, empujó al hombre mayor sobre su espalda y dejó que sus manos recorrieran ese hermoso cuerpo.

—¡Harry! —Gruñó Severus.

Y había esa deliciosa nota de mando en la voz de Severus que Harry había estado esperando. Harry se inclinó para sonreír a Severus y dejó que su mano se moviera hacia el duro pene que ansiaba su toque. Dejó que sus dedos jugaran sobre el eje con ligeros toques burlones.

>> ¡Harry! —Gruñó Severus otra vez, arqueando su espalda y levantando sus caderas.

Harry soltó una risa suave. _“Dios, ¡Extrañaba esto!”_ Pasó las puntas de sus dedos a través de la goteante punta de la dura polla y, una vez que su mano estuvo resbaladiza, envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de su amante y comenzó a bombear lentamente.

Severus gimió. Sus manos acariciaron a Harry, acariciando sus hombros, acariciando su pecho. Harry se inclinó y colocó un beso justo encima de un pezón. Apretando sus labios suavemente contra la piel, movió los labios hacia abajo y besó el pezón antes de sacudir su lengua en una rápida lamida. Él sonrió cuando esto produjo otro gemido.

Harry apretó ligeramente la polla en su mano y comenzó a atormentar los pezones de su amante en serio. Finalmente, cuando Severus estaba alternando gemidos y exigencias, cuando las manos del hombre mayor se habían vuelto ásperas en su necesidad, Harry comenzó a besarse. Un ligero mordisco en el estómago de Severus puntuó sus besos. Hizo una pausa para hundir su lengua en el ombligo de Severus, lamiendo un círculo alrededor de él antes de sumergir su lengua de nuevo. Harry acarició su camino por el suave pelo que comenzaba en el ombligo de Severus y conducía hacia su pene.

Harry agarró la cadera de Severus con su mano libre antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Sabía que Severus esperaba que continuara su tormento lento y burlón. En cambio, Harry dio un breve beso en la punta de la dura polla y luego rápidamente se lo tragó. Harry se movió hasta que su nariz rozó el estómago de Severus, moviendo su mano fuera del camino para ayudar a mantener las caderas del mayor en su lugar. Después de tragar alrededor del eje en su garganta, Harry retrocedió lentamente, chupando mientras avanzaba. Esto produjo un largo y prolongado gemido de Severus.

Harry apartó los labios de la dura polla y le sonrió a su amante—¡Lo hice! ¡Finalmente lo hice! —Ante la mirada tensa en la cara de Severus y la falta de respuesta a su exclamación, Harry se rió entre dientes. Severus no parecía estar en estado para comentar el logro de Harry.

Para demostrar que, de hecho, había dominado la habilidad, Harry procedió a tratar de tragar la polla de Severus con cada sacudida de su cabeza. Fue en su mayor parte exitoso, celebrando cada éxito con un trago alrededor del eje en la garganta y una fuerte chupada adicional en el camino hacia arriba.

Los esfuerzos de Harry rápidamente llevaron a su amante al orgasmo. Escuchó a Severus gemir y sintió el pulso en la boca y se tragó la liberación de su amante. Cuando todo terminó, Harry dejó que la polla se saliera de los labios y le sonrió a Severus. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver al hombre.

Una mano todavía estaba enterrada en el cabello de Harry, pero el otro brazo estaba sobre sus ojos mientras yacía jadeando. Después de unos minutos, su respiración se hizo más lenta y levantó su brazo lo suficiente como para mirar a Harry, que no se había movido de su posición entre las piernas del hombre mayor. Y quién aún no había dejado de sonreír.

Severus gimió y bajó su brazo sobre sus ojos otra vez. Harry se rió entre dientes y se movió hacia arriba en la cama hasta que estuvo acostado al lado del hombre—¡Finalmente lo hice! Te dije que solo necesitaba practicar—Dijo Harry con aire de suficiencia.

Severus gimió de nuevo—Y recuerdo que te dije que no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir cuando tuviera más experiencia. Esta vez estuvo muy cerca—.

Harry se rió y se inclinó para besar al hombre. Mientras lo hacía, su polla todavía dura acarició la cadera del otro hombre.

Severus enterró ambas manos en el pelo de Harry y rodó sobre él mientras se besaban. El deseo de Harry, que había logrado contener en su deleite con el cuerpo de su amante, de repente se disparó hacia atrás y con un simple beso, Harry estaba al borde. Tan pronto como Severus levantó la cabeza para dejar que Harry respirara, Harry comenzó a mendigar.

—Dios, ¡Severus! Severus, por favor. Yo… yo… oh, ¡por favor! Sev…—Harry gimió.

Severus pareció decidir que Harry merecía una recompensa por su logro, o al menos eso era lo que sentía Harry cuando el hombre mayor se movió rápidamente por su cuerpo y comenzó a demostrar su propio nivel de dominio de esa habilidad en particular. Harry no duró mucho. Demasiado pronto gritaba su placer y apretaba sus manos en ese sedoso cabello cuando Severus le devolvió el favor y se tragó su liberación.

Severus se movió hacia la cama y le dio a Harry un suave beso. Extenuado por las pruebas, una caminata por un bosque y una deliciosa racha de sexo, Harry estaba dormido antes de que Severus les cubriera a ambos con las mantas.


	44. Búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Durante la semana siguiente, Harry y Severus buscaron en el bosque cualquier señal de un sitio de creación. Ambos estaban cada vez más frustrados con su falta de éxito. Lo único que hacía la situación tolerable, en lo que a Harry se refería, era el tiempo ininterrumpido que podía tener con Severus.

También fue bastante agradable saber que no había nadie en cientos de kilómetros excepto ellos dos. Se había convertido en un juego entre los dos ver quién podía sorprender al otro saltando primero cuando se detenían a almorzar. Hasta el momento, Harry estaba ganando. Él rió suavemente mientras seguía detrás de Severus, recordando la expresión en la cara del mayor la primera vez que Harry se abalanzó sobre él después de que habían terminado de almorzar.

Se habían detenido bajo un par de árboles cerca del centro de uno de los pocos espacios abiertos en el bosque. Mientras estaban sentados allí descansando después de haber comido, Harry vio como Severus estiraba sus piernas y se apoyaba en sus manos. De repente, Harry tuvo que tenerlo. Antes de que Severus supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry yacía sobre él haciendo lo posible por besar al hombre mayor sin sentido. Cuando Harry se movió para atacar su ropa, Severus había mirado a Harry con una expresión atónita en su rostro. Harry le había dado una sonrisa hambrienta, antes de volver su atención a desnudar al hombre.

—¿Harry? —.

Harry devolvió su atención al presente—¿Severus? —.

—Te estabas riendo—Severus le dio a Harry una mirada de ceja levantada que implicaba que Severus estaba teniendo dudas sobre la cordura de Harry.

Harry sonrió—Solo estaba pensando…—Harry se interrumpió cuando su intento de acercarse y abrazar a Severus terminó con él tropezando con la raíz de un árbol y cayendo contra lo que parecía ser un árbol sólido. Cuando el pie de Harry levantó la raíz del árbol, sin embargo, hubo un clic amortiguado y Harry cayó directamente a través del árbol supuestamente sólido.

—¿¡Harry!? —Severus extendió la mano y tiró de Harry hacia arriba y hacia atrás del árbol.

Harry estaba aturdido—Lo encontramos—.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —.

—Cuando caí por el árbol, vi una habitación que parecía estar hecha de piedra. Se veía casi como el interior de una tienda mágica. ¿Sabes que el interior es más grande que el exterior? Se ve como el interior de un edificio en lugar de una tienda de campaña? Tenía un tramo de escaleras y puertas y un arco que conducía a otra habitación... —Harry negó con la cabeza.

Severus resopló—Solo tu podrías encontrar la guarida secreta del mago oscuro más peligroso de nuestro tiempo accidentalmente—Se detuvo y frunció el ceño—Pero no hay barreras mágicas para evitar nuestra entrada. No parece que el Señor Oscuro no use hechizos para proteger un lugar así—Alejó a Harry del árbol, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ciertamente hubiéramos podido encontrarlo más rápido si hubiera hechizos y protecciones que protegieran el lugar—Se quejó Harry—Entonces podríamos haber seguido el rastro de magia en lugar de dar vueltas en círculos durante la última semana—.

Severus miró a Harry y le dio otra de esas miradas de cejas levantadas—De hecho—Volvió su atención al árbol—Quizás es exactamente por eso que no usó protecciones o hechizos para proteger esta ubicación. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no los haya usado adentro. Tendremos que tener cuidado—.

Lentamente se movieron hacia el árbol. Pasaron y se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un edificio hecho de piedra. Estaba oscuro, con la única luz proveniente de una ventana polvorienta en lo alto de una pared. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un pasillo de entrada, con un conjunto de escaleras de piedra un poco a la izquierda. A la derecha había un arco en una habitación que podría haber sido una sala de estar. Harry podía ver el borde de una gran alfombra de área. Más allá del arco había un amplio corredor con varias puertas.

—Entonces... ¿crees que podemos arriesgar un _Lumos_ aquí? —Harry preguntó en voz baja. El edificio, a falta de un término mejor, tenía una sensación de abandono que hizo que Harry sintiera que solo era apropiado hablar en voz baja.

Severus miró a su alrededor con atención y luego lanzó algunos hechizos de detección en busca de barreras y trampas. Después de varios minutos, usó el hechizo _Lumos_. Cuando no hubo resultados inmediatos más que la varita de Severus produciendo luz, Harry también usó su varita mágica para realizar un hechizo de _Lumos_.

Mientras levantaban sus varitas y miraban a su alrededor, Harry notó la plétora de representaciones de serpientes. La barandilla de la escalera tenía varias tallas de serpiente. Había un par de grandes pinturas en las paredes que representaban serpientes, y por lo que Harry ahora podía ver de la alfombra, también tenía una serpiente.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay duda de que estamos en el lugar correcto—Dijo Harry y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tendremos que tener más cuidado aquí, pero también podemos utilizar el mismo método de búsqueda que en el orfanato y la tienda de antigüedades. Bien podemos comenzar en este piso—Con eso, Severus caminó cautelosamente hacia el arco.

La habitación no era, de hecho, una sala de estar, sino una biblioteca. Estaba decorado con muebles lujosos, pero hacía frío. No había un ambiente cálido ni acogedor en el lugar. En realidad, era lo que Harry podría haber esperado de los Malfoy antes de conocer mejor a Draco. Los muebles eran oscuros y pesados y no había nada atractivo en la habitación.

Harry frunció el ceño—Si él no usó la magia para ocultar el sitio de la creación, pero usó un método similar al que usó para ocultar la entrada a este lugar, podría llevarnos mucho más tiempo buscar en cada habitación que en el orfanato o la tienda de antigüedades—.

—Sí, tendremos que ser mucho más metódicos. Sin embargo, no tenemos que preocuparnos de ser interrumpidos al menos—Severus se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionar los libros en los estantes.

—Severus, ¿es realmente el momento? Y realmente, ¿querrías los tipos de libros que Voldemort conservaría? —Preguntó Harry mientras veía a Severus escanear los estantes.

Severus frunció el ceño por encima de su hombro hacia Harry—Seguramente has leído suficientes libros de misterio como para haber oído hablar de habitaciones secretas y pasajes escondidos detrás de estanterías—.

—Um, sí, lo he hecho—Dijo Harry tímidamente—¿Pero cómo lo vamos a encontrar mirando los libros? ¿Usualmente no tienes que tirar de uno o algo? —.

—Sí, pero conociendo al Señor Oscuro, podría haber consecuencias peligrosas al elegir el libro equivocado—Severus volvió a mirar los libros.

—Bien—Harry suspiró—Bueno, vas a tener que decirme qué buscar si quieres que ayude—.

—¿Por qué no miras el resto de la habitación mientras miro los libros? Ten especial cuidado cuando mires el escritorio. Si tienes alguna duda sobre algo, llámame—.

Registraron el edificio a fondo. Como habían esperado, les llevó mucho más tiempo buscar en cada habitación sin el rastro de magia para seguir el sitio de creación. Al caer la noche, aún no habían terminado de buscar en el primer piso del edificio. Ni siquiera consideraron quedarse en el edificio para descansar.

Sin embargo, cuando levantaron su carpa, se encargaron de elegir un lugar a la vista del árbol. Estaban demasiado cerca para arriesgarse a perderse y no ser capaces de encontrar el árbol nuevamente. Después de cocinar y cenar juntos, dedicaron varias horas a “jugar” antes de finalmente quedarse dormidos. Por la mañana, tomaron un desayuno rápido antes de regresar a su búsqueda.

Buscaron durante cuatro días antes de que finalmente encontraran el sitio de creación. Ambos estaban empezando a preocuparse nuevamente ya que les quedaba poco tiempo antes de regresar a Hogwarts, a pesar de que usaban el tiempo para concederles aún más tiempo cuando estaban en el edificio dentro del árbol. Al final, encontraron el sitio de creación detrás de una puerta escondida en una pequeña habitación que apenas era visible en el tercer piso.

Cuando abrieron por primera vez la puerta de lo que parecía ser un pequeño armario de escobas, era tentador darle una breve mirada superficial y seguir adelante, sobre todo porque a los dos les preocupaba que se les acabara el tiempo. Sin embargo, ambos reconocieron la necesidad de ser minuciosos y se apretujaron juntos en la pequeña habitación y la examinaron cuidadosamente. Cuando Severus notó una piedra pequeña fuera de lugar en una pared y la presionó, toda la pared trasera de la pequeña habitación se abrió para revelar la habitación oculta.

Al igual que los sitios anteriores, había símbolos mágicos en las paredes y el piso y un diagrama en el centro de la habitación. A diferencia de los otros, sin embargo, este parecía más... ¿aseado? Harry no podía decir cuál era la mayor diferencia, pero este sitio no parecía tan desordenado como los otros, aunque no era menos inquietante. Harry se estremeció al ver el esqueleto y las manchas en el centro del diagrama.

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry finalmente notó una gran diferencia con los otros sitios—¡Sev, las luces! —.

Severus se giró hacia Harry, frunciendo el ceño y luego miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir a qué se refería Harry. No tomó mucho tiempo. Él se encogió de hombros—El Señor Oscuro puede ser bastante perezoso a veces. Supongo que pensó que esconder la habitación dentro de un edificio escondido en medio de un bosque en Albania era suficiente protección—.

Harry miró a su alrededor otra vez y terminó el hechizo _Lumos_ que había hecho que la punta de su varita brillara. Cuando entraron a la habitación, se había iluminado brillantemente. Harry no podía ubicar la fuente de la luz, pero, sacudió la cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse.

Harry miró por encima de las estanterías y mesas de diversos objetos extraños. Miró debajo de las mesas y detrás de los tapices. Entonces notó una extraña caja contra otra pared. Con cautela acercándose, Harry se encontró examinando una vitrina. Había varios artículos en exhibición con pequeñas descripciones escritas en Pársel.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Qué tan arrogante puede ponerse el loco? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo al notar un signo en particular.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has encontrado? —Severus rápidamente se movió al lado de Harry.

Harry solo lo miró, su rostro todavía mostraba una expresión de incredulidad, y señaló la vitrina, olvidando por un momento que las descripciones estaban escritas en Pársel. Severus miró el estuche y luego miró a Harry, mirándolo en blanco—¿Tal vez te gustaría traducir? —.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento. ¿Ves ese pequeño signo ahí? ¿El escrito en la tinta verde brillante, mientras que el resto está escrito en negro? Dice “Sacrificado para el segundo”. No dice segundo qué, pero creo que sabemos a qué se refiere—Harry negó con la cabeza.

Severus frunció el ceño ante el caso—¿Y la descripción debajo del artículo? —.

Harry leyó por un minuto y se sorprendió por todas partes—¡Severus! ¡Escucha esto! ¡Esta es la daga que el Barón sangriento usó para matar a la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw! ¡El fantasma conocido en Hogwarts como la Dama Gris! ¿Sabías algo de eso? —Harry miró a Severus.

—No tenía idea—Parecía tan sorprendido como Harry.

Harry volvió a la tarjeta—Dice que la sangre en la daga es especial porque proviene de Rowena Ravenclaw, a través de su hija. Supongo que eso es lo que él sacrificó. La sangre—Harry frunció el ceño—Entonces, solo tenemos que usar esa daga en el último horrocrux inanimado. ¿Cómo lo sacamos? Incluso escondido en esta habitación, no puedo imaginar a Voldemort sin poner protecciones para objetos como estos—.

—Tienes razón. Retrocede y déjame echar un vistazo—.

Harry se apartó y vio como Severus pasaba las siguientes tres horas realizando hechizos de detección y eliminando las barreras y trampas de la caja. Cuando terminó, parecía agotado—¿Severus? ¿Estás bien? —.

Él asintió con la cabeza—Creo que pude quitar todas las protecciones, sin embargo, para estar seguro, quiero que te apartes mientras saco la daga de la caja—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Esto es suficiente. Si estoy demasiado lejos, es posible que no pueda ayudarte si lo necesitas—.

—Harry…—Comenzó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

—No. No voy a hacerlo. Me quedo aquí o saco la daga—Harry miró a Severus.

Severus suspiró—¡Bien! —Refunfuñó mientras se acercaba a la caja y cuidadosamente la abrió y sacó la daga. Solo cuando dio un paso atrás y no pasó nada, Harry dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo.

—bien. Salgamos de aquí—Dijo Harry, aliviado—Me sentiría mejor si volviéramos a llevar la daga a la tienda en lugar de arriesgarnos a traer el horrocrux aquí—.

Severus asintió y se fueron, teniendo cuidado de minimizar la evidencia de su presencia y cerrar la habitación detrás de ellos.

De vuelta en la tienda, que habían dejado desde la primera noche después de encontrar el edificio oculto, Harry sacó la caja de madera tallada y la colocó sobre la mesa de café en la sala de estar—Um, ¿recuerdas el hechizo que usó Dumbledore, verdad? —Preguntó Harry nerviosamente. No lo había captado en ese momento y después de tanto tiempo, habiéndolo escuchado solo una vez, no tenía idea de qué hechizo abriría la caja.

Severus asintió y sacó su varita, apuntó a la caja y dijo algo que Harry no entendió. La caja se abrió y la tapa se levantó lentamente. Miraron adentro, ambos curiosos en cuanto a lo que podría ser este horrocrux. Al verlo, Harry rió disimuladamente.

—¿Una tiara? ¿Seriamente? Hombre, solo imaginando... —Harry rompió a reír.

Severus, que se había inclinado para inspeccionar el horrocrux más de cerca, inhaló bruscamente—Esta es la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw. ¿Ves la inscripción? “ _El ingenio sin medida es el mayor tesoro de un hombre_ ”—.

Harry lo miró horrorizado—¡Convirtió la diadema de Ravenclaw en un horrocrux y para el objeto de sacrificio usó la daga que mató a su hija, que todavía estaba cubierta por la sangre de su hija! —Harry negó con la cabeza enojado.

—Después de todo lo que ha hecho, ¿realmente estás tan sorprendido? —Severus miró a Harry.

—No estoy sorprendido, no. Disgustado, sí. No puedo creer que debido a ese loco tenemos que destruir objetos que habían pertenecido a los fundadores de Hogwarts en lugar de ponerlos en un museo o algo donde pertenecen—Harry hizo un sonido de disgusto.

Severus no dijo nada a esto. Después de un momento de silencio donde ambos miraron la diadema y trataron de memorizar la forma en que se veía antes de ser destruida, Severus habló—¿Entonces lo haremos? —.

Harry se sentó y asintió, luego saludó con la mano hacia la diadema indicando que Severus podía continuar. Después de un momento de buscar el mejor lugar para atacar, Severus apuñaló la diadema con la daga. A pesar de su fuerza y la fuerza que utilizó, fue solo su sabia elección de objetivo lo que produjo algún resultado. Cuando la daga golpeó el zafiro prominente en el centro, comenzó el humo y el chillido habituales.

Ambos hombres retrocedieron y esperaron. Después de que el humo y el chillido disminuyeron, Severus colocó la daga en la caja con la diadema arruinada, la cerró y realizó un hechizo de bloqueo en la caja.

Harry comprobó la hora y la fecha—Hablando sobre acabar en el límite—Dijo con tristeza—Solo tenemos unas horas antes de que tengamos que regresar—.

Severus guardó la caja y luego tomó la mano de Harry y lo condujo a la habitación—¿Una vez más antes de que nos vayamos? —Severus le preguntó a Harry con una voz oscura y aterciopelada.

Harry se estremeció de placer ante el sonido y arrastró a Severus a la cama. Fue lento y dulce. Al final, regresaron a Hogwarts la mañana siguiente a su partida en lugar de más tarde esa misma noche.


	45. Identidad Errónea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry había olvidado que tenía una semana de detención con Severus cuando regresaron. Desafortunadamente, rara vez lograron usar ese tiempo para lo que originalmente habían planeado. En su mayoría pasaron el tiempo tratando de prepararse para el ataque a Hogwarts. El Director se había dado cuenta de que la gente de Hogsmeade estaría en peligro y entonces se hicieron preparativos para defender la ciudad tan bien como Hogwarts. El trabajo extra mantuvo ocupados a todos los profesores. Severus estaba especialmente ocupado ya que también tenía que preparar pociones extra para la enfermería en preparación para el ataque.

Harry tenía prohibido decirles a ninguno de los estudiantes. A Harry no le importaba. En lo que a él respecta, se merecían todo el descanso y la relajación que pudieron encontrar después de sus EXTASIS y antes del ataque. No había mucho que los estudiantes pudieran hacer para prepararse, aunque Harry obtuvo permiso para establecer una especie de club de defensa. Se las arregló para ayudar a muchos estudiantes a repasar los hechizos de defensa e incluso les enseñó a algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes algunas de las técnicas que él le había enseñado al ED. Con la guerra en marcha, nadie realmente necesitaba razones adicionales para aprovechar las lecciones.

Los amigos de Harry notaron que estaba tenso. Ginny supuso que había tenido una pelea con su novio y ayudó a evitar que los otros Gryffindors lo molestaran. Draco y Blaise Harry dijeron la verdad. Sintió que necesitaban la advertencia. Comenzaron a examinar a los estudiantes de Slytherin e intentaron determinar su verdadera lealtad. También necesitaron tiempo para elaborar un plan para lidiar con los aspirantes a "Mortífagos" cuando llamaron a esos estudiantes que pelearían por Voldemort.

* * *

Harry caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, tratando de eliminar parte de su energía nerviosa. Era el final de la semana y no había habido ningún ataque. Severus ni siquiera había sido llamado a una reunión de Mortífagos. Los nervios de todos estaban agotados por la espera y los ánimos se estaban quedando cortos entre los que sabían del inminente ataque; aunque algunos comenzaban a relajarse, pensando que había habido un error o un cambio de planes y que no vendría ningún ataque.

—¿Profesor? —Harry fue sacado de su ensoñación por el sonido de la voz de Neville.

—¿Qué pasa, Longbottom? —Las cejas de Harry se alzaron casi hasta la línea de su cabello cuando escuchó a Severus responder.

Neville se aclaró la garganta—Estaba, eh, pensando, profesor, que como me voy a graduar pronto, quizás, eh, podríamos dejar de lado nuestras, eh, diferencias y comportarnos... cordialmente—.

 _"Es por esto por lo que Neville está en Gryffindor”_. Harry sacudió la cabeza con asombro. Echó un vistazo por la esquina para ver a los dos. Vio a Neville parado con su mano extendida y Severus mirándolo como si Neville hubiera perdido la cabeza. Sin pensarlo, Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano, indicando que Severus debería estrechar su mano.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó a Neville una mirada. Neville no se movió ni bajó la mano. Finalmente, Severus resopló—Ahora que no estás explotando calderos en mi salón de clases, creo que puedo ser persuadido para ser... cordial, Longbottom—Con eso, Severus le dio a Neville un breve apretón de manos.

Harry le sonrió a Severus desde su posición ventajosa, a pesar de que el hombre probablemente no podía verlo. Neville parecía a punto de caerse del shock. Mientras Neville se quedaba allí mirándose la mano, Severus cruzó el pasillo hacia Harry.

Harry retrocedió un poco para que su escucha furtiva no fuera obvia y esperó. Cuando Severus dobló la esquina, Harry dijo—¿Profesor? —.

Severus levantó una ceja hacia Harry—Señor Potter—.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar. ¿Tal vez podría caminar con usted mientras hablamos? —.

La otra ceja de Severus se levantó—Muy bien, Señor Potter—Luego continuó su camino por el pasillo con Harry caminando a su lado.

Cuando se acercaban a una puerta, Harry lanzó una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Neville aún no había doblado la esquina. Al ver un corredor vacío detrás de él, Harry de repente agarró a Severus y lo arrastró a través de la puerta más cercana.

Terminaron en un pequeño y oscuro armario de almacenamiento. Harry lanzó rápidamente los encantamientos de bloqueo y silenciamiento de la puerta—Encuentro que este es un comienzo muy interesante de una discusión, Señor Potter. Quizás antes de llegar demasiado lejos en nuestra “conversación” me diga por qué parecía tan insistente en que estrechara la mano del Señor Longbottom—.

Harry rió mientras se presionaba cerca y pasaba sus manos por el cabello de su amante—¿Quieres decir además del hecho de que él es mi amigo? Gratitud. Él ha sido de gran ayuda para tratar con Ron últimamente. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que podías verme—.

—Hmm—Dijo Severus mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry—¿Y qué es lo que deseaba discutir conmigo, Señor Potter? —.

Harry besó el lado del cuello de Severus—Mmm, tal vez solo estuve inspirado por Neville. Tal vez estaba esperando que pudiéramos “Dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias” también—Harry se rió entre dientes. Mordisqueó la oreja del mayor.

—Debo admitir que tus argumentos son mucho más persuasivos que los de su amigo, Señor Potter—Dijo Severus con voz oscura. Él jaló a Harry más cerca.

—Bueno, tenemos mucho más por resolver, ¿no es así? —Harry lamió el caparazón exterior de la oreja que había estado mordisqueando. Severus gimió.

Las manos de Harry juguetearon con la ropa de Severus, tratando de llegar a su piel—Tengo que ir a ver a Albus después de esto, Harry, así que no desgarres nada esta vez—Dijo Severus, su voz oscura entretenida.

—Quiero tocarte—Harry hizo un puchero.

Severus se rió entre dientes y movió sus manos de la cintura de Harry y rápidamente abrió su túnica y los pantalones debajo.

Harry se arrodilló y suavemente deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por los muslos cubiertos de Severus. Se inclinó hacia delante y logró, de alguna manera, a pesar de la absoluta oscuridad, aterrizar un beso en la punta de la dura polla frente a su cara. Severus gimió.

—¡Maldición, Harry! ¿Siempre tienes que molestarme? —Gruñó Severus.

Harry soltó una risa suave—¿No recuerdas lo que dije esa primera noche, Severus? ¿La primera vez que te quejaste de mis burlas? —Harry movió una de sus manos y rozó ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la dura polla frente a él. Severus gimió—Fue el molestarte que finalmente me metió en tu cama. Recuerdo que te dije que para asegurarme de quedarme en tu cama, pensé que era mejor que siguiera haciendo lo que me llevó allí en primer lugar. Además—Susurró Harry—Te encanta cuando te molesto—.

Harry lamió una línea desde la base hasta la punta a lo largo de la parte inferior del pene de Severus. Las manos en su cabello se tensaron y Severus gimió de nuevo. Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio unos pocos bombeos lentos con la mano antes de tomar la polla de su amante en su boca.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Severus jadeó. Harry tarareó en acuerdo alrededor del pene en su boca. Las manos de Severus se tensaron casi dolorosamente en el cabello de Harry—Haz eso otra vez—Gruñó Severus. Harry tarareó de nuevo, provocando un gruñido inarticulado de su amante.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en la oscuridad. _“¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué sonido más sexy!”_ Harry trabajó duro para producir más de esos gruñidos. Pronto tuvo a Severus gimiendo y exigiendo en esa voz sexy que Harry amaba tanto. Extendió la mano y jugó con el saco de su amante de esa manera que lo volvía loco y Severus lanzó un último gemido y se corrió en la boca de Harry. Harry hizo un zumbido más y se tragó cada pulso de la liberación de Severus.

Se puso de pie, pasando sus manos por los muslos del mayor, por los costados, y finalmente las recostó sobre las caderas del otro hombre mientras Severus se apoyaba contra la pared e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Mientras Severus jadeaba, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y tiró del cuello de la túnica del otro hombre hasta que pudo besarlo en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. Harry dejó caer un segundo beso antes de hacer una marca.

Severus pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry mientras Harry chupaba su cuello. Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento y sintió la fuerza regresar a sus piernas, Severus las giró para que la espalda de Harry quedara presionada contra la pared. Presionó su cuerpo firmemente contra su amante más joven y lo besó ferozmente.

Harry agarró los hombros de Severus mientras se deleitaba en la boca devorándolo. Gimió en el beso, su propio deseo ardía dentro de él. El beso se rompió y los dos jadearon. Severus se inclinó hacia atrás y apartó la túnica de Harry para poder dejar una marca propia, luego se dispuso a quitar la ropa de Harry del camino.

Al primer toque de los dedos de Severus con su erección dolorida, Harry comenzó a mendigar. No podía evitarlo y sospechaba que a Severus le gustaba tanto como a Harry le gustaban sus gruñidos—¡Severus! Oh, por favor, Severus. Por favor, Sev... —Harry gimió cuando esa mano malvada se envolvió alrededor de su polla y la acarició—¡Severus! ¡Por favor! —.

Después de unos cuantos toques burlones más, Harry sintió que Severus se ponía de rodillas. Con entusiasmo, pasó sus manos por el sedoso cabello hasta los hombros. Cuando Severus colocó algunas lamidas y besos en su dolorida polla, Harry gimió. Severus soltó una risita y luego dejó de burlarse y tomo a Harry en su boca.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry estuviera gimiendo y corriéndose. Severus se tragó todo lo que Harry tenía que dar. Siguió chupando y tragando, sacando el orgasmo de Harry.

Mientras se apoyaba contra la pared e intentaba recuperar el aliento, Harry reflexionó que nunca le llevó mucho tiempo llegar primero. Todas esas reacciones -los gruñidos, los jadeos y las órdenes… que sacaba de Severus hacían que su deseo y necesidad aumentaran. Nada lo excitaba más que poner a Severus a temblar.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus cuando el hombre se puso de pie y lo besó lánguidamente. Severus deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por los costados de Harry con dulzura. El beso terminó y Severus retrocedió a regañadientes. Harry oyó el crujido de la ropa y pensó que Severus estaba poniendo su ropa en su lugar. Él se movió para hacer lo mismo.

Severus dio un breve beso en los labios de Harry—Deberíamos irnos por separado en caso de que alguien esté en el pasillo. Necesito ir con Albus, así que me iré primero. Espera un poco antes de salir—.

Harry suspiró—Bueno. Te veré más tarde—.

Severus dejó caer otro beso en los labios de Harry y luego se fue.

Harry se quedó allí, apoyado contra la pared en la oscuridad.

—¡Mierda! —.

Al sonido de otra voz en la habitación oscura, Harry sacó su varita y se giró para mirar a la persona que estaba en la habitación con él. Escuchó un hechizo _Lumos_ y miró hacia la parte posterior de la habitación cuando una cara apareció a la vista. Después de parpadear un par de veces, Harry se dio cuenta de por qué la voz le sonaba familiar.

—¿¡Blaise !? —.

—Maldición, Harry—.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Bueno, en cierto modo tuve la misma idea que tú. Traje a Draco aquí para un momento a solas. Se fue primero, no hay problema. Luego traté de irme y tuve que esconderme para que McGonagall no me atrapara. La próxima vez que intente irme, era el Profesor Snape. Entonces Longbottom bajó por el pasillo. Entonces la puerta se abre y pienso _“¡Oh, mierda! Me han atrapado”._ Me agaché detrás de un estante y... —.

—Oh, Dios—Gimió Harry—¿Cuánto escuchaste? —.

—“¿No desgarres nada esta vez?”, “¿Siempre tienes que molestarme?”, “¿Recuerdas lo que dije esa primera noche?” —.

—Oh, Dios—Gimió Harry y puso su cara en sus manos.

—Oye, ánimo, Harry. No importa que escuché todo, no vi nada. Aunque tengo que decir, eso fue jodidamente caliente. Podría necesitar buscar a Draco de nuevo. Maldita sea—.

Harry vio a través de una mirada furtiva que, sí, Blaise estaba sonriéndole—Bueno, supongo que esto nos empareja, entonces. Considerando que te vi a ti y a Draco el día que volvimos de las vacaciones de Navidad—Harry le dio a Blaise una sonrisa propia—Y tampoco fue la primera vez—.

Blaise solo se rió—Venga. Estoy condenadamente cansado de esta habitación, no importa cuántos buenos recuerdos se hayan hecho aquí—Sonrió de nuevo a Harry.

Harry solo se rió y abrió la puerta. Como no habían venido juntos, ninguno pensó en cómo se vería si se fueran juntos. Es decir, hasta que salieron de la habitación y oyeron un chillido a su derecha. Se voltearon y vieron a Ginny Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolos.

Echándose un vistazo rápido, se dieron cuenta de que ambos parecían haber estado... bueno, haciendo exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo. También se dieron cuenta de que Ginny estaba pensando que lo habían estado haciendo _entre ellos_.

>> Oh, demonios—Murmuró Blaise.

—Um, yo solo, cierto, me voy ahora—Dijo Ginny, ruborizándose ferozmente. Ella giró y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo.

—Joder—Suspiró Blaise—Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Draco y me explique antes de que esto llegue a toda la escuela—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Ella no le dirá a nadie. Ya le dije que era gay y que tenía un novio Slytherin. Ella prometió no contarle a nadie más. Por supuesto, ella va a pensar que eres el novio Slytherin del que le conté... —Harry suspiró—Lo siento por eso—.

Blaise se encogió de hombros—No me importa. Mientras no llegue a la escuela. Demonios, podría ser algo bueno para ti. Podría hacer que sea más fácil evitar que la gente descubra con quién estas realmente antes de tener la oportunidad de proponerte—Sonrió—Incluso está el hecho de que McGonagall cree que estamos “estudiando” juntos—Harry se rió y negó con la cabeza—Sin embargo, todavía estoy diciéndole a Draco. Si no es por ninguna razón más que porque estoy caliente como el infierno—Blaise sonrió a Harry, se giró y se fue.


	46. La Señal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Era sábado y Harry estaba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor leyendo una de sus novelas románticas gay, escrita para parecer un misterio, ya que Harry había descubierto que a ninguno de sus compañeros les gustaban los misterios de asesinato muggle. En la mesa de café frente a Harry, Ginny se sentó en el piso y trabajaba en un ensayo para Encantamientos. Hermione estaba sentada en el otro extremo del sofá de Harry leyendo un libro. Ron y Neville estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa de café de Ginny jugando al ajedrez mágico.

Los otros Séptimos Años Gryffindors se sentaron alrededor de la sala común junto con un buen número de estudiantes de otros años. De repente, hubo un sonido fuerte, como un gong que recibió tres golpes. _“¡Esa es la señal!”_ Al oír el sonido, Harry se levantó y comenzó a lanzar órdenes.

—Bien, Gryffindors, ¡escuchen! Estamos bajo ataque. Sextos años acompañen a los estudiantes más jóvenes al Gran Comedor. Séptimos Años, si están dispuestos a luchar, vengan conmigo. Informaremos al Director para averiguar dónde podemos ser de mayor utilidad. Si no quieren pelear, intenten asegurarse de que todos los estudiantes más jóvenes sean contados y lleguen al Gran Comedor—.

Por un momento, nadie se movió. Todos solo miraron a Harry en estado de shock y silencio. Harry frunció el ceño—¡Estamos siendo atacados por Voldemort! ¡No tenemos tiempo para simplemente sentarnos! ¡Muévanse! —Todos de repente saltaron. Harry sintió el creciente pánico y levantó la voz nuevamente—¡Cálmense! ¿Dónde está el coraje de Gryffindor? Los planes se han puesto en marcha. Si mantienen la calma, estarán mucho más seguros que si te entran el pánico. ¡Recuerden cuidar a los estudiantes más jóvenes! —.

En este punto, llegó Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor—Ah, sí. ¡Necesito que todos ustedes vengan conmigo al Gran Comedor por favor! —.

—¡Correcto, recuerden las lecciones de defensa a las que han estado asistiendo últimamente y traten de estar atentos a sus compañeros! —Gritó Harry mientras los estudiantes más jóvenes, a excepción de Ginny, se iban. Harry se giró hacia donde Ron estaba discutiendo con ella, tratando de que fuera al Gran Comedor con los demás—¡Ron! ¡Ginny! No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tenemos que irnos—.

Harry condujo a los Gryffindors restantes hacia la entrada, donde había acordado encontrarse con aquellos dispuestos a luchar.

* * *

En la sala principal, donde los estudiantes de cada casa debían pasar para llegar a otra parte del castillo desde sus salas comunes, los Gryffindors llegaron al final de las escaleras a tiempo para encontrarse con un grupo de Slytherins que venían del mazmorras. Harry rápidamente levantó su brazo para evitar que los Gryffindors lanzaran maleficios.

—¡Blaise! —Gritó Harry. El chico de cabello oscuro se volvió al sonido de su nombre. Cuando Harry se acercó, mirando al grupo de Slytherins, preguntó—¿Dónde está Draco? —.

—No lo sé. Dijo que iría a la biblioteca. No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió después de que la señal se disparó—Blaise parecía preocupado.

Cuando Harry se volvió hacia los aturdidos Gryffindors para explicar, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Años de peleas y entrenamiento de luchar contra Voldemort hicieron que Harry reaccionara instintivamente. Empujó a Blaise al suelo cuando el maleficio salió volando hacia su espalda.

—¡Zabini, maldito traidor! —Gritó una voz justo cuando el maleficio falló.

Harry identificó rápidamente la fuente del maleficio y logró aturdir al responsable. También sorprendió a otra persona preparándose para comenzar a lanzar maleficios en su dirección. Mientras Harry ayudaba a Blaise a ponerse de pie, dijo—Zacharias Smith. Nunca me gustó ese bastardo—.

Blaise miró a Smith y Ernie Macmillan, que estaban atónitos y tendidos en el suelo de piedra al otro lado del pasillo—¿Hufflepuffs Mortífagos? Eso es como... como un Pygmy Puff Dementor—Dijo Blaise con incredulidad.

Harry se rió y se volvió hacia los aún más aturdidos Gryffindors. El único que no parecía estar pasando por un mal momento era Ginny—Correcto. Trataré de hacer esto rápido. Estos…—Harry hizo un gesto hacia el grupo de Slytherins—…Son nuestros aliados. Ellos están de nuestro lado. Son, si quieres, los “Buenos muchachos”, entonces, no los hechices—Harry se volvió hacia Blaise—¿Tal vez algunas presentaciones rápidas? —.

Blaise asintió—Correcto. Bueno, esto es Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Graham Pritchard... —Blaise rápidamente nombró a cada Slytherin en el grupo.

Harry rápidamente buscó los nombres de los Gryffindors con él y luego se volvió hacia Blaise—¿Cómo fue en la sala común de Slytherin? ¿Lograste manejar a la mayoría de los aspirantes a Mortífagos? —.

—En realidad, logramos manejar a la mayoría de los grandes. Los atamos con algunos hechizos vinculantes y algo de cuerda y los encerramos en los dormitorios de Primer Año. Cada uno de nosotros usamos varios hechizos de bloqueo, por lo que todos deberían estar fuera del camino por la duración—Blaise cambió de posición. Parecía realmente preocupado—Draco no es el único Slytherin de tu lado que falta—.

—Claro—Dijo Harry—Ginny, ve con Blaise a la biblioteca y mira si puedes encontrar a Draco. Asegúrate de que ninguno de nuestros chicos intente maldecir a Blaise, o a Draco si lo encuentras. Harry se volvió hacia los otros Gryffindors—Cada uno de ustedes se empareja con un Slytherin. Quiero que se aseguren de que nuestros muchachos sepan que estos Slytherins están de nuestro lado. También quiero que observen a los demás en las otras casas. Como ves—Harry saludó con la mano hacia los dos Hufflepuffs inconscientes—Pueden encontrarse enfrentando enemigos inesperados—Harry se volvió hacia los Slytherins—Quiero que vengan con un Gryffindor y vean si pueden encontrar a otros Slytherins que estén de nuestro lado y se aseguren de que sepan que serán bienvenidos para luchar junto a nosotros—.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Debo dejar que el Director y los profesores sepan lo que está pasando—.

—Ten cuidado, Harry. No dejes que tu lado de Gryffindor te venza y te maten—Blaise frunció el ceño y echó un rápido vistazo a los otros que escuchaban—Tenías planes de graduarte, ¿recuerdas? —.

Harry se rió—Y tú también—Harry se puso serio—Ten cuidado también. Eso va para todos ustedes—Harry miró a su alrededor y luego asintió.

Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se emparejaron a regañadientes y con cautela y todos se separaron.

* * *

—¡Director! —Gritó Harry cuando llegó a la entrada. Vio a varios miembros de la Orden, así como a algunos de los profesores.

—Harry, mi muchacho. ¿Están todos los otros estudiantes en el Gran Comedor entonces? Debo admitir que me siento aliviado de... —.

—No, Director—Harry negó con la cabeza—Venía de la torre de Gryffindor cuando nos encontramos con los Slytherins y…—.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cuántos están heridos? —La Profesora McGonagall interrumpió.

—¿Dónde están los Slytherins ahora? ¿Necesitamos que alguien los rastree? —Preguntó un miembro de la Orden.

Harry los miró—Como intentaba decirle al director, bajaba las escaleras con los Gryffindors cuando nos encontramos con nuestros _aliados_ de Slytherin—.

—¿¡Aliados de Slytherin!? —Varias voces chillaron.

—¡Sí, aliados! Y tenemos un problema, así que ¿si pudiera terminar? —Harry casi gritó. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore—Varios de los leales Slytherins lograron someter a los aspirantes a Mortífagos... al menos, a los de Slytherin. Están encerrados en los dormitorios de Primer Año de Slytherin. Sin embargo, varios de los Slytherins leales están desaparecidos. Envié a Blaise, que es Blaise Zabini, y a Ginny Weasley a la biblioteca a buscar a Draco Malfoy. Hice que los otros Gryffindors se emparejaran con los Slytherins leales para que nadie de nuestro lado accidentalmente los hechizara y luego los envié a buscar a los estudiantes desaparecidos—.

Harry miró duramente a los profesores y miembros de la Orden y continuó—Dejé en claro que todos los Slytherins leales serán bienvenidos para luchar junto a nosotros. También tuve que aturdir a dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff que dejaron en claro que estaban del lado de Voldemort—.

—Bueno, mi muchacho, tienes toda la razón. Cualquiera, independientemente de la casa en la que se encuentren, es bienvenido para ayudarnos—Dumbledore sonrió a Harry.

Harry se saltó rodar los ojos solo porque tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse—¿Los otros estudiantes han llegado al Gran Comedor? ¿Hay alguien allí para asegurarse de que todos sean contados? —Harry frunció el ceño cuando se le ocurrió algo—Tengo que ir al Gran Comedor y dejar en claro que no se debe impedir que los jóvenes estudiantes de Slytherin entren al Gran Comedor... maldición, necesito encontrar a Blaise o Draco, o tal vez a Theodore Nott... conseguir uno de ellos para que se quede en el Gran Comedor y asegúrate de que los jóvenes Slytherins leales sean atendidos—.

—¡Pero Malfoy y Nott son familias mortífagas! ¿Y qué pasa con la preocupación por los Slytherins? —El mismo miembro de la Orden de antes preguntó.

Harry lo miró—¿Acaso el Director no dejó en claro que los estudiantes no deben ser juzgados basándose únicamente en las acciones de sus padres? Resulta que sé con certeza la lealtad de esos Slytherins en particular y confío en su opinión sobre la lealtad de los demás. ¿Y por qué no debería preocuparme por los Slytherins? Si no soy yo, ¿quién? ¡Su Jefe de Casa está ocupado en otra parte y el resto de ustedes está tratando de nombrar a cada uno de ellos como Mortífagos! —.

—Bien dicho, Señor Potter—Dijo una sorprendida profesora McGonagall.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Solo recuerden. La casa a la que pertenece un alumno no indica automáticamente por qué bando están luchando. Necesito ver si Ginny y Blaise ya encontraron a Draco—.

Con eso, Harry giró y se fue. Dejó atrás un grupo de adultos muy aturdido y un Director molestamente alegre.

* * *

Harry corrió por el pasillo. Dobló una esquina y casi se encuentra con Ginny, Blaise y Draco. Ginny y Blaise estaban apoyando a Draco—¿Draco? ¿Qué pasó? —.

—¡Una puta Ravenclaw! —Draco lo miró—Me llamó un traidor de sangre cuando la detuve de hechizar a otro Ravenclaw. Entonces el supuestamente inteligente _Ravenclaw_ —Draco se burló—Que yo había ayudado se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro estaba atacando y me lanzo un maleficio por ser un Slytherin—.

Harry suspiró—Idiotas. Algunos de nuestros aliados son, desafortunadamente, tan parciales como la chica Ravenclaw. Ginny, ¿pudiste hacerle saber a los demás que no todos los Slytherins son el enemigo? —.

Ginny resopló—La niña estúpida pensó, porque me consideran una sangre pura, que yo también era un Mortífago. Finalmente tuvimos que aturdirla. La escondimos detrás del mostrador de la biblioteca—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Bueno, Draco con esa lesión no podrás moverte demasiado así que parece que tienes que el deber de ir al Gran Comedor. Ahí es donde está Madame Pomfrey, así que vamos—.

—¿El deber del Gran Comedor? —Preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

—Sí, necesito a alguien en el Gran Comedor que se asegure de que los jóvenes Slytherins leales entren y se mantengan a salvo, pero necesito a alguien que sepa quién está buscando seguridad y quién está buscando la oportunidad de maldecir a las personas—.

Los otros asintieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor encontraron al Señor y la Señora Weasley, así como a la Profesora Sprout.

—¡Ginny! ¡Harry! —La señora Weasley gritó y corrió hacia ellos.

Harry logró captar la atención de Madame Pomfrey y hacerla pasar justo antes de que él y Ginny fueran abrazados con fuerza.

—¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de que ustedes dos estén a salvo! Ahora, ¿por qué no se unen a sus compañeros de casa en su mesa, queridos? —Dijo la Señora Weasley.

Ginny y Harry compartieron una mirada. Afortunadamente, esa discusión particular quedó en suspenso cuando Madame Pomfrey llegó con la Profesora Sprout y el Señor Weasley—Bien, necesitas escuchar esto también. Madame Pomfrey, ¿podría revisar a Draco? Un Ravenclaw lo maldijo. Profesora Sprout, Señor y Señora Weasley—Aquí la voz de Harry se volvió acerada—Necesito que entiendas que Draco y algunos de los otros Slytherins son leales y están de nuestro lado. Voy a dejar a Draco aquí para asegurarme de que los jóvenes Slytherins que son leales puedan venir aquí y estar tan seguros como los estudiantes de las otras Casas—.

>> No se puede usar la casa de la que proviene un estudiante como método para determinar su lealtad. Tuve que aturdir a dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff que estaban peleando por Voldemort—Harry se detuvo ante el grito de asombro de la Profesora Sprout—Sí, Hufflepuffs. Como dije, no se puede juzgar la lealtad de un alumno basándose exclusivamente en la casa a la que pertenece—.

>> Ahora, tenemos un problema ya que faltan varios de los leales Slytherins. Les pedí a los Gryffindors que se emparejen con los Slytherins leales para asegurarse de que nuestros aliados no los maldigan mientras buscan a sus compañeros de casa desaparecidos—Harry hizo una pausa y respiró hondo en preparación para la pelea que esperaba de la Señora Weasley—Necesito que Ginny vaya con Blaise mientras busca a algunos de los estudiantes desaparecidos—.

—¡Harry, Ginny está más segura aquí! ¡Ella no puede...! —Comenzó la Señora Weasley.

—¡Mamá! Si estoy haciendo esto, es porque sabes que no estaré en medio de la lucha. Voy a ayudar de una forma u otra. Si hacer esto significa que puedo ayudar a las personas que no luchan por Voldemort, lo voy a hacer. Al menos con esto, puedo permanecer fuera de la lucha principalmente. Solo buscaremos otros estudiantes que merecen estar aquí, a salvo. Como una misión de rescate, solo escabullirse, encontrar un estudiante que necesite ayuda y traerlos aquí. Ni siquiera pelearé si puedo evitarlo—.

—Prometo que cuidaré de ella, señora Weasley—Agregó educadamente Blaise—Como dijo ella, ciertamente evitaremos cualquier pelea si es posible—.

—El director ha dejado en claro que se aceptará la ayuda de los alumnos mayores. Mejor esto a que ella salga a pelear, ¿verdad? —Harry dijo en voz baja.

La señora Weasley parecía querer discutir más, pero el señor Weasley se acercó y la abrazó—Los oíste, Molly. Evitarán la lucha cuando puedan. Y nuestra hija es tan terca y tan cariñosa como tú. Esta parece ser la opción más segura para ella—.

La Señora Weasley tenía lágrimas en sus ojos—Ten cuidado—Abrazó a su hija con fuerza, al pensar en otros niños en peligro y en la esperanza de que su hija se mantuviera al margen de las peleas, estimulándola a aceptar la situación.

Tan pronto como Ginny estuvo libre, rápidamente sacó a Blaise del Gran Comedor antes de que su madre pudiera cambiar de opinión. Después de asegurarse de que Draco estaba al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey y la Profesora Sprout, Harry se dio vuelta para irse también.

—¿Harry? ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó la Señora Weasley.

Harry suspiró—A matar a Voldemort. Soy el único que puede y cuanto antes se haga cuanto antes terminara la lucha y menos gente tendrá que ser herida—Él le dio una sonrisa triste y se fue antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo para detenerlo.


	47. Encuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Parecía que la lucha había comenzado en serio. Cuando Harry regresó al Hall de entrada, no había profesores ni miembros de la Orden presentes y las puertas de los jardines estaban abiertas de par en par. Harry se encogió de hombros. Tenía que enfrentar a Voldemort y en este momento no había nada más que pudiera hacer para prepararse. Harry cuadró sus hombros y marchó a través de las puertas.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Harry se agachó detrás de un seto y se secó el sudor de la frente, jadeando. Se había encontrado con varios Mortífagos, afortunadamente miembros menores del círculo de Voldemort. La mayor parte del tiempo había sido capaz de sorprenderlos, aturdirlos y atarlos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de lanzar cualquier hechizo en su dirección. Los dos últimos grupos fueron grupos de tres; lo máximo que Harry había enfrentado en un momento por mucho esta noche. Había logrado evitar los maleficios, pero tuvo que esquivar muchos y logró algunas heridas leves debido a sus maniobras atléticas.

También había logrado volver a estar cerca de las puertas del pasillo de entrada. Mientras estaba allí sentado tratando de recuperar el aliento, notó que varios estudiantes salían con las varitas arriba. Suspirando en resignación, Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había mortífagos y dejó su tapadera. Se movió lentamente para que los estudiantes tuvieran la oportunidad de identificarlo antes de lanzar cualquier hechizo.

El grupo estaba formado por Blaise, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Luna Lovegood—Harry frunció el ceño—Draco, ¿cómo está la lesión? Y si estás aquí, ¿quién está en el Gran Comedor? —.

Bajaron sus varitas cuando Harry subió.

—Pomfrey fue capaz de curarme así que dejamos Theo en el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los estudiantes desaparecidos fueron encontrados. También encontramos varios aspirantes a Mortífagos de otras casas—Dijo Draco.

—Harry, algunos eran _Gryffindors_ —Dijo Ron con horror.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo—¿Quién? —.

Hermione dijo:—Nadie del Sexto o Séptimo Año—.

Harry bufó—¿Los Creevey? —.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además, Harry, son nacidos muggles—Hermione frunció el ceño.

Harry le dio una débil sonrisa—Lo siento, solo que las tendencias de acosador y la falta de respeto por los deseos de otras personas me hicieron pensar que serían buenos Mortífagos—.

Todos los muchachos de Gryffindor se rieron de eso.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Harry.

—Hemos venido a ayudar. Dijiste que nuestra ayuda sería aceptada, pero no encontramos al director, así que decidimos por nosotros mismos dónde seríamos útiles—Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Harry gimió—¡Si Voldemort no me mata, tu mamá lo hará! —.

—No, ella vendrá después de mí primero. ¡Ya le dije a Weasley que es mejor que no se lastime y que con toda seguridad no se le permite morir! —Dijo Blaise, mirando a Ginny. Ginny solo le sonrió.

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego suspiró—Bien. Vamos a permanecer juntos y tratar de sacar tantos como podamos. Me quedaré con ustedes hasta que descubra dónde está Voldemort y luego tendré que ir por él. En su mayor parte, intentemos sorprender a los Mortífagos. Menos posibilidades de morir, de esa manera—Harry dio otro suspiro y los guió hacia la lucha.

* * *

Harry corrió por el bosque, una vez más solo. Él y los otros estudiantes se habían reunido con algunos miembros de la Orden y Kingsley Shacklebolt decidió que si los estudiantes estaban decididos a ayudar, deberían asociarse con un adulto. Harry negó con la cabeza. Todavía no podía creer que Neville y Tonks estuvieran emparejados. Antes de que Harry, Draco y Blaise pudieran emparejarse con un miembro de la Orden, los Mortífagos atacaron y todos se dispersaron.

Harry llegó al borde de un área abierta y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. _“Por supuesto, Voldemort estaría escondido en el Bosque Prohibido”._ Harry miró a su alrededor, tratando de asegurarse de que no estuviera a punto de ser comido por un monstruo o atacado por un Mortífago. Al no ver nada ni a nadie, Harry cruzó rápidamente el claro.

Estaba casi al otro lado cuando alguien salió de las sombras y apuntó su varita hacia Harry. Harry levantó su varita y señaló al otro hombre antes de reconocerlo.

Sin bajar su varita, Harry dijo—Lucius, somos solo nosotros dos. ¿Por qué no nos saltamos toda la cosa donde finges que me quieres matar? Estoy seguro de que ambos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer—.

Harry vio como los ojos de Lucius Malfoy se ensanchaban y luego se estrechaban—¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? —.

—Estoy hablando de tus verdaderas lealtades—Respondió Harry. Sin previo aviso, Lucius Malfoy atacó la mente de Harry, tratando de usar _Legeremens_ sobre él. Harry bufó cuando el ataque falló—Venga. Severus no podría usar eso conmigo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que funcionaría para ti? —.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de nuevo—¿”Severus”? No me digas... ¿Quieres decir que **_eres_** el nuevo amante de Severus? —Lucius preguntó con incredulidad.

Harry, que había estado a punto de tener un momento de pánico de _“Oh-mierda-que-he-hecho”_ , decidió que realmente no le gustaba la forma en que se hacía la pregunta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y levantó su varita un poco, y preguntó amenazante—¿Su “nuevo” amante? ¿Qué sabrías de sus amantes? —.

Lucius se rió—Sabes, Potter, pareces más preparado para matarme ahora que cualquiera de las veces que pensaste que iba a matarte. Bueno, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Él podría ser un bastardo, pero tiene amigos, Potter—Lucius deja que su varita bajara un poco mientras le sonreía a Harry.

Harry, eufórico ante este giro de los acontecimientos y la noticia de que no iba a tener que herir o mutilar al padre de Draco, bajó la varita y sonrió—Llámame “Harry”—Rápidamente dio un paso alrededor de Lucius y continuó su camino.

—¡Potter! —.

Tal como lo había hecho esa noche con Blaise, Harry siguió caminando y saludó sin volverse—Tengo que irme, Lucius. Tengo que vencer a un Señor Oscuro, ¿sabes? Y es “Harry”, ¿recuerdas? —.

* * *

Harry se detuvo nuevamente para descansar. Se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano y escuchó los sonidos de las peleas que venían de todos lados. Miró hacia el corte en su brazo donde un hechizo cortante había estado cerca de quitarse el brazo de su varita. No fue tan malo. Nada que dificultará el movimiento del brazo. Aunque dolía como el infierno.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el árbol e intentó recuperar el aliento. Sacudió su cabeza cuando escuchó los sonidos de una pelea acercándose y se tiró al suelo cuando vio la luz roja de un maleficio que se dirigía hacia él. El árbol sobre su cabeza fue golpeado en su lugar y un agujero tan grande como la cabeza de Harry estalló en astillas.

Harry se puso en cuclillas y levantó su varita mientras miraba a través de los arbustos buscando la fuente del maleficio. Cuando escuchó la risa loca de Bellatrix Lestrange, agarró su varita más fuerte. Poniéndose de pie y acercándose al sonido, Harry miró alrededor de un árbol.

Cuando finalmente encontró a Bellatrix, suspiró con resignación y frustración. Neville y Tonks se enfrentaron a Bellatrix en un pequeño claro rodeado principalmente de enredaderas. La única persona que Harry sentía que tenía más derecho que él a matar a la perra psicópata era Neville. Mantuvo su varita levantada, preparado para defender a sus amigos, pero manteniéndose fuera de la lucha para darle a Neville su oportunidad.

Si la situación no fuera tan peligrosa, Harry podría haber estado riéndose. Tonks molestaba a Bellatrix sin parar al tropezar y, por lo general, era su yo, por lo general torpe, y causaba que Bellatrix se perdiera cada vez que intentaba maldecir a Tonks. Neville estaba haciendo un buen trabajo defendiéndose con los hechizos defensivos que Harry le había enseñado al ED, pero los otros hechizos que estaba utilizando desconcertaron a Harry. Tan enojado como Harry estaba con la mujer malvada, sabía que no sería nada al lado de cómo debería haberse sentido Neville, pero Neville no estaba tratando de aturdirla o incluso usar hechizos más peligrosos o mortales. Él no parecía estar tratando de golpear a Bellatrix en absoluto.

—¿Qué le pasa al pequeño Longbottom? Tus padres habrían... —.

Las burlas de la mujer terminaron abruptamente cuando Neville gritó un hechizo que Harry nunca había escuchado antes y de repente Bellatrix fue atada con las enredaderas que rodeaban el claro. Tonks la desarmó rápidamente y luego ella y Neville se quedaron allí mirando a la loca.

—Oh, ¿vas a enviarme de regreso a Azkaban, pequeño Longbottom? ¿Vas a tener a dejar a tus amiguitos tratar conmigo? —La loca se rió.

Tonks negó con la cabeza—No te fue tan bien en Herbología, ¿verdad, tía Trix? —.

Neville dijo—Esas vides son Terroranti Vines, también conocidas como Venom Vines. Muy venenosas. Especialmente mortales porque las espinas secretan un agente entumecedor que evita que una persona las sienta cuando rompen la piel e inyectan el veneno—.

Tonks asintió—Diría que solo le quedan unos minutos como máximo. ¿Alguna última palabra? —Preguntó Tonks alegremente.

Bellatrix comenzó a agitarse tratando de escapar de las enredaderas y jurando y haciendo afirmaciones sobre lo que El Señor Oscuro les haría a los dos. Neville simplemente dijo con calma el hechizo para que las lianas la liberaran y la observó caer al suelo y debilitarse. Cuando Bellatrix finalmente dejó de moverse, ni siquiera la elevación y caída de su espalda mientras respiraba, Tonks avanzó y realizó un hechizo para confirmar su muerte.

Cuando estuvo claro que la loca estaba muerta, Tonks regresó a Neville y lo rodeó con un brazo—Sé que todavía duele, Nev. Y lo sé, a pesar de tu enojo no lo disfrutaste ni te hizo feliz. Eso es bueno. Es lo que te hace diferente de las personas _así_ —Tonks hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo al otro lado del claro—Pero ahora esa mujer no puede lastimar a nadie más—.

Neville se quedó allí y miró el cadáver con una mirada solemne en la cara.

Harry lenta y silenciosamente retrocedió. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchado, se apresuró a seguir su camino.

* * *

Harry miró hacia atrás mientras corría. Había logrado encontrar uno de los monstruos que habitaban el Bosque Prohibido y esperaba haber logrado escapar de él. Volviendo la cabeza hacia la forma en que estaba corriendo, se hizo a un lado a tiempo para evitar chocar contra un árbol. Jadeando, siguió corriendo.

Rodeando un árbol, Harry de repente trató de detenerse solo para deslizarse sobre una capa de hojas muertas. El sonido de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo causó que los seis Mortífagos con los que casi había chocado giraran. Los únicos que Harry conocía por su nombre eran los hermanos Lestrange, pero conocía las otras caras de las reuniones de Mortífagos que había visto cuando tenía visiones de las acciones de Voldemort. Todos eran parte del círculo interno de Voldemort.

Mientras Harry yacía jadeando, su mente tratando frenéticamente de decidir a quién debía maldecir primero y, afortunadamente, salir bien, vio un movimiento detrás de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que vio.

—Oh, vamos, Potter. Realmente no esperas que nos creamos eso, ¿verdad? —Rodolphus Lestrange, el esposo de Bellatrix, preguntó mientras levantaba su varita—El Señor Oscuro estará complacido, te hemos capturado para él. Él…—.

Rodolphus fue silenciado cuando él, su hermano y otro Mortífago encontraron cada uno el interior de una de las bocas de Fluffy. Otros dos fueron aplastados cuando Fluffy los pisó con sus patas gigantes. Harry despachó rápida y fácilmente al otro, bastante aturdido, Mortífago.

—Uh, buen chico, Fluffy. Buen perrito—Harry le dijo al enorme perro de tres cabezas mientras retrocedía lentamente. Afortunadamente, Fluffy pareció contentarse con enfocarse en los Mortífagos. Harry salió corriendo para continuar su búsqueda de Voldemort.

* * *

Harry se movió lentamente a través de los árboles. Se había estado moviendo con más cautela desde que estuvo a punto de meterse con seis Mortífagos. También se dio cuenta de que necesitaba reservar algo de su fuerza si iba a enfrentar a Voldemort.

La luna estaba alta en el cielo ahora, mostrando que habían pasado muchas horas desde que comenzó la batalla y que ofrecía la luz que tanto necesitaba. El bosque estaba oscuro y Harry no se atrevió a usar un hechizo de _Lumos_ .

Harry se detuvo y parpadeó. Había llegado al borde de la línea de árboles. A varios metros de distancia se veía el borde de un acantilado. Acercándose cautelosamente, Harry miró hacia arriba y vio rocas afiladas y un río que se movía rápidamente. _“¿Cómo diablos algo como esto existe en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿De alguna manera me alejé más de Hogwarts de lo que pensaba?”_ Al oír algo detrás de él y hacia la izquierda, Harry se volvió y, moviéndose con mucha cautela, fue a investigar los sonidos.

A medida que se acercaba, los sonidos se hicieron más claros. Había gruñidos y aullidos y Harry estaba a punto de atribuírselo a uno de los muchos monstruos del bosque cuando escuchó las voces. Moviéndose hasta que pudo ver, encontró a Remus Lupin en medio de una pelea con Fenrir Greyback. Parecían estar discutiendo y luchando, pero Harry estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar las palabras.

Lupin logró llevar al gran hombre lobo a la zona abierta entre los árboles y el borde del acantilado con varios maleficios, pero de repente, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Harry lo viera claramente, Fenrir lo lanzo con una de sus enormes manos. La luz de la luna brilló en las garras de sus manos mientras le daba un manotazo a Lupin.

Lupin aterrizó sobre su espalda con su varita golpeada de su mano. Harry comenzó a correr hacia adelante mientras Fenrir se acercaba a Lupin, burlándose de él. Antes de que pudiera llegar al lado de su antiguo profesor, sin embargo, alguien más salió de la línea de árboles y apuntó con una varita al gigante hombre lobo.

Harry vio en estado de shock cómo Luna Lovegood apuntaba con calma su varita a la cabeza de Fenrir y hablaba un hechizo desconocido. El hombre lobo se rió cuando Lupin le gritó que lo abandonara.

—¡Luna! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! —.

—Aw, pero las niñas pequeñas como ella hacen un bocadillo tan sabroso. Lo siento, niña. Tu hechizo no funcionó y ahora vas a ser…—El hombre lobo se interrumpió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Funcionó bien. Ya eras una gran atracción para los Wrackspurts. Acabo de realizar un pequeño hechizo de invocación para llamar a un enjambre de ellos para ti—Dijo Luna en su voz soñadora.

Harry vio con asombro como el hombre lobo estaba completamente aturdido. _“¿Quieres decir que esas cosas son realmente **reales**?”_ Harry recordó reírse ante la idea de criaturas invisibles que pueden flotar en los oídos de una persona y hacer que su cerebro se vuelva borroso. Ahora, mientras observaba un enjambre de Wrackspurts atacar a un hombre lobo, (está bien, solo podía ver al hombre lobo realmente desorientado, pero ¿quién podría decir que no era por los Wrackspurts?), Harry decidió que tendría que escuchar a Luna un poco más la próxima vez que ella le contara acerca de una de sus pequeñas criaturas.

Aprovechando la desorientación del hombre lobo, Luna encontró y le devolvió la varita de Lupin. Lupin la miró y usó un hechizo rápido para empujar al hombre lobo al borde del acantilado.

Luna rápidamente realizó hechizos de curación sobre Lupin y lo ayudó a sentarse. Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a ellos y ver por sí mismo si todo estaba bien. Se detuvo cuando vio a Luna abrazar a Lupin y besarlo. Lupin estaba obviamente tan conmocionado como Harry si su falta de respuesta inmediata era algo que decir.

Harry se quedó mirando mientras Lupin repentinamente abrazó a Luna y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, Harry solo podía oír sus voces desde donde estaba parado.

—Luna... no podemos—.

—¿Por qué no? Ya no eres profesor y soy mayor de edad—.

—Pero soy mucho más viejo que tú y yo… yo soy un hombre lobo, Luna. Tú sabes... —Lupin fue interrumpido cuando Luna lo besó de nuevo.

—No importa. Te amo de todos modos—Dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó a la amorosa pareja en su... discusión. _“Bueno, ahí va mi teoría de que eran con Tonks con quien Remy estaba luchando tan duramente en contra de estar con él. Aunque eso aclara algunos de sus comentarios más crípticos”._

Harry continuó en su búsqueda de Voldemort.


	48. Batalla Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

No mucho después de dejar atrás a Remy y Luna, Harry se encontró con Blaise y Draco.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó Draco mientras reconocía a Harry y bajó su varita.

Harry bajó su varita también—¡He estado tratando de encontrar a Voldemort para poder matarlo! ¡Se siente como si hubiera estado en todo este maldito bosque esta noche! —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

—Bueno, buenas noticias, entonces. Draco y yo sabemos dónde está—Dijo Blaise.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? —Harry los miró. Ambos tenían pequeños rasguños y moretones, pero de todos modos parecían estar bien—¿Ustedes dos están bien por su cuenta? —.

Blaise asintió—Sí. Los Mortífagos piensan que estamos de su parte y hemos logrado evitar a tus aliados en su mayor parte—.

—Sí—Dijo Draco—Es porque los Mortífagos piensan que estamos con ellos que sabemos dónde está el Señor Oscuro. Escuché que algunos de ellos discutieron sobre quién le dice que su mascota serpiente está muerta—.

—Oh, maldición—Dijo Harry—Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a Voldemort que me había olvidado de Nagini—Harry se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Estaba empezando a doler todo. Era bueno que estuviera acostumbrado al dolor. Simplemente empujó la sensación al fondo de su mente y se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos—¿Qué tan lejos está? —.

—Probablemente llevará una hora si vamos despacio—Dijo Blaise—Y vamos a tener que ir despacio—Cuanto más nos acerquemos, más Mortífagos podemos encontrar. Si necesitas enfrentarte al Señor Oscuro, no vas a querer gastar tu energía en ellos—.

—Blaise y yo te acercaremos lo más posible al Señor Oscuro y luego trataremos de comenzar a elegir a los Mortífagos cercanos. Con suerte podemos eliminar bastantes antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estamos de su lado—Draco suspiró.

—Gracias. Los dos—Dijo Harry en voz baja—Realmente aprecio esto—.

—Sí, bueno, sabía que el trato original era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—Dijo Draco y alzo la nariz arrogantemente.

Harry se rió—¡Oye, solo piensa en todos los extras que has obtenido! Como Blaise. Dime que no vale la pena—Bromeó Harry.

Blaise sonrió y levantó una ceja hacia Draco mientras Draco lo miraba—Bueno, debo admitir que... _es_ bastante agradable—Arrastró Draco.

Harry se rió y negó con la cabeza. Él los siguió mientras giraban y se adentraban más en el bosque—Oye, eh, Draco, Blaise... —Se detuvieron y lo miraron—¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado algo sobre Severus? Si la serpiente está muerta, significa que tuvo éxito con esa tarea, pero... —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Ambos Slytherins negaron con la cabeza—No hemos escuchado nada sobre él. Ni siquiera sabíamos que él fue quien mató a la serpiente. Todo lo que escuchamos fue la discusión sobre quién tenía que dar la noticia—Dijo Blaise.

Harry suspiró—Bueno. Bueno, al menos eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que no haya sido descubierto todavía—.

Los tres continuaron su camino.

* * *

Harry, Draco y Blaise estaban de pie detrás de unos arbustos a cierta distancia del área abierta que todos estaban mirando atentamente.

—Maldita sea, ¿dónde están Fred y George cuando los necesitas? —Murmuró Harry.

En el claro, había un gran número de Mortífagos reunidos alrededor del gran trono de madera en un extremo del claro. En el trono estaba Voldemort, silbando órdenes y enviando Mortífagos en casi todas las direcciones. Harry lo miró con dureza, pero no vio ninguna señal de Severus.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Si tuviéramos algún tipo de distracción que pudiera deshacerse de la mayoría de los Mortífagos, tendría una mejor oportunidad de vivir lo suficiente como para llegar a Voldemort. No sé cómo voy a atravesar a todas estas personas—Harry suspiró con frustración.

Blaise y Draco sacudieron sus cabezas—Solo dale un momento. La mayoría de ellos están a punto de ser enviados de nuevo—Dijo Draco.

Harry miró. Draco tenía razón. Pronto tres grandes grupos fueron enviados en la misma dirección. Harry no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que se dijo, pero obviamente a cada grupo le había estado dando diferentes órdenes. Después de eso, Voldemort envió a algunos grupos más pequeños y luego pareció que les dijo a los que quedaban que patrullaran el área alrededor del claro.

—Cuando nos fuimos, habían estado discutiendo un ataque de tres puntos contra Hogwarts en un esfuerzo por entrar—Dijo Blaise—Por lo que hemos escuchado, el Director ha establecido protecciones especiales en el pasillo de Entrada y ninguno de los Mortífagos leales al Señor Oscuro ha podido siquiera acercarse a las puertas abiertas del Vestíbulo—.

—Estupendo. Entonces—Dijo Harry, luego suspiró—Parece que esto es todo. Tengan cuidado, ustedes dos—Harry les dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dio vuelta para irse.

—¡Harry, no olvides que se supone que estás en nuestra boda! —Dijo Draco antes de que Blaise y él se fueran a tratar con los Mortífagos restantes.

Harry sonrió. _“Creo que eso es Slytherin para ‘¡No te atrevas a morir!’”_ Harry caminó hacia adelante y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía otra opción que convertirse en un asesino.

* * *

Harry se arrastró hasta el claro con su varita levantada. Él respiró hondo y saltó, gritando la maldición asesina. Cuando nada sucedió, Harry se arrojó a un lado para evitar que un hechizo cortante lo enviara.

Voldemort se rió—Bien, bien, bien. Harry Potter. Has decidido ahorrarme el esfuerzo de rastrearte—.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo mientras se agachaba rápidamente detrás de un árbol. _“Bueno, ahí va el elemento sorpresa”._

—Deberías haber sabido mejor sobre intentar la maldición asesina. Tienes que querer a alguien realmente muerto para que la maldición funcione. No eres capaz de imperdonables—Voldemort se rió de nuevo.

Después de eso, la batalla final entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort realmente comenzó. Harry se movió por el exterior del claro, asegurándose de permanecer dentro de los árboles. Usó los árboles para cubrirse mientras él y Voldemort enviaban maleficios y maldiciones el uno hacia el otro.

Voldemort mantuvo una serie constante de burlas, dejando en claro que solo estaba jugando con Harry. Harry estaba demasiado sin aliento por la necesidad de seguir moviéndose para responder con cualquier cosa que no fuera su siguiente maleficio o maldición.

La pelea le pareció a Harry que duraba para siempre. En verdad, habían estado luchando durante más de tres horas. Harry estaba muy cansado. Además del corte en su brazo que había recibido más temprano en la noche de un Mortífago, Harry ahora tenía un corte en su hombro izquierdo y cadera. Sabía que tenía un gran moretón en el pecho donde había aterrizado con fuerza en la raíz de un árbol. Aunque su dominio de Oclumancia le había dado cierta protección, su cabeza todavía palpitaba débilmente por la proximidad a Voldemort, con el dolor que irradiaba de su cicatriz. Apenas había logrado evitar torcerse el tobillo o romperse un brazo o una pierna.

Harry saltó desde detrás del árbol en el que se estaba escondiendo y corrió hacia otro, apenas logrando evitar la maldición que Voldemort envió en su dirección. _“¡Maldición! Él sigue usando ese. ¿Por qué suena tan familiar?”_ Harry se sentó por un momento y jadeó, tratando de descubrir dónde podría haber escuchado ese hechizo antes.

Varios minutos y varios maleficios más tarde, Harry finalmente descubrió dónde creía que había escuchado antes el maleficio. Escuchó la voz de Severus en su mente: _“Lo he visto usar ese hechizo particular antes. No por algo tan inofensivo, pero...”_ Harry esquivó otro maleficio. _“¡Piensa, Harry! Severus te dijo el contra-hechizo de ese, ¿verdad? Entonces...”_ Harry pensó frenéticamente. Si pudiera sorprender a Voldemort con el uso del contra-hechizo, le daría tiempo suficiente para obtener un tiro claro hacia Voldemort.

Harry pensó en todas las reuniones a las que Severus había sido llamado, todas las veces que su amante había sido torturado por el loco que le arrojaba maleficios y sintió crecer una rabia peligrosa. Siguió pensando en todas las otras personas que le importaban y en lo que Voldemort había hecho, en los crímenes de los que este hombre era responsable. Pronto Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podría manejar una maldición asesina.

Harry esperó hasta que escuchó esa maldición en particular otra vez y saltó desde detrás del árbol que había estado agachado detrás. Su inesperado movimiento hizo que la maldición fallara por un margen muy grande, pero el contra-hechizo ya se había escapado de los labios de Harry. Harry se dio cuenta solo un momento después de que el contra-hechizo salió de sus labios que se había equivocado en exactamente cuál maldición estaba usando Voldemort. _“¡Qué bueno que fallo entonces!”_

Solo que el contra-hechizo de Harry dio en el blanco. Antes de que Harry pudiera reunir los nervios y aprovecharse de la sorpresa de Voldemort ante sus acciones, el hechizo de Harry entró en vigor. Harry observó con incredulidad cómo un viento surgía y se arremolinaba alrededor de Voldemort. Rápidamente, el mago con cara de serpiente quedó envuelto en una espesa nube de polvo. Continuó girando alrededor de él y Voldemort no pudo realizar ningún hechizo cuando comenzó a toser.

Pronto el mago malvado dejó caer su varita cuando el polvo se espesó y luchó por respirar. Harry vio como Voldemort se ahogaba y tosía. Se cubrió la nariz y la boca con su túnica e intentó salir de la nube de polvo, pero la nube se movió para seguirlo. Voldemort cayó de rodillas, agitando un brazo salvajemente como para luchar contra el polvo.

Y Harry todavía se quedó allí en estado de shock. Miró durante varios minutos más mientras Voldemort forcejeaba y tosía hasta que el loco cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil. La nube permaneció suspendida durante otros diez largos minutos antes de que el viento amainara y el polvo se disipara lentamente.

Harry se quedó allí con su varita todavía levantada y miró hacia abajo a lo que parecía ser un Señor Oscuro muy muerto. El claro estuvo tranquilo por varios minutos más. Harry finalmente se movió hacia lo que pensó que podría ser un cadáver y realizó el hechizo que había visto usar a Tonks en Bellatrix. El hechizo confirmó que el Señor Oscuro estaba, de hecho, muerto.

—Oh. Mi. Dios—Una voz a la izquierda respiró.

Harry se giró con su varita levantada, apuntando en la dirección de dónde venía la voz. Se detuvo cuando vio las caras sorprendidas de Draco y Blaise. Fue Draco quien había hablado.

—Harry—Dijo Blaise—Harry, ¿de verdad usaste un contra-hechizo para un _hechizo de limpieza común_ para matar al Señor Oscuro? —.

—Bueno, con su ceceo, juro que sonaba como si siguiera usando el hechizo que Severus había usado para deshacerse del polvo en el ático en el orfanato de Manchester—Dijo Harry a la defensiva—Usé lo que pensé que era un contra-hechizo apropiado. El suyo falló, el mío no, se ahogó con el polvo y murió. Quiero decir, ¿realmente importa cómo lo maté? Mientras él esté muerto, ¿verdad? —.

Draco y Blaise se miraron por un momento y luego ambos se echaron a reír. Se rieron tan fuerte que tuvieron que abrazarse el uno al otro y tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus caras.

Harry se paró al lado del cadáver del mago más peligroso de su tiempo y se sonrojó y frunció el ceño—¡Oh vamos! ¡No es tan gracioso! —.

Los dos Slytherins simplemente se rieron más fuerte.


	49. Muerto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry, Draco y Blaise decidieron levitar el cuerpo de Voldemort a Hogwarts. Sabían que después de lo sucedido con la última guerra, con algunos Mortífagos (como Bellatrix) negándose a creer que Voldemort había muerto, necesitarían una prueba irrefutable de su muerte. Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre quién tenía que hacer la levitación, pero al final Harry tuvo que ser el indicado para hacerlo. Los otros dos sintieron que como él había matado al Señor Oscuro, él podría tratar con el cuerpo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Él sonrió cuando se le ocurrió algo—Hey, si le levito y hago que parezca que camina, ¡Apuesto a que le daremos un susto de muerte a algunos Mortífagos! —Los otros dos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco—Oh vamos. Incluso si solo, mientras hacen toda esa cosa de inclinarse y arrastrarse, podemos aturdir a algunos de ellos—.

Para gran decepción de Harry, el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts no fue tan memorable como su búsqueda de Voldemort. Los dos Slytherins seguían haciendo comentarios sobre sus dudas sobre la cordura de Harry cuando ocasionalmente comenzaba a tararear y rebotar contra los árboles, el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro mientras caminaba. Harry, por su parte, estaba condenadamente feliz de que su vida fuera finalmente suya para que realmente le importara algo más en este momento.

 _“¡Ding-dong, el mago está muerto!”_ Harry rio. _“¡Libreeee! ¡Ahora, solo tengo que lidiar con la estúpida Orden! Está bien, sin embargo. Nada más quiero conseguir que Severus acepte casarse conmigo. Tal vez ahora que no tenemos que preocuparnos por la oscuridad y la muerte aquí, puedo hablar con él sobre su idea de que sería un buen sanador”._

Harry sonrió y usó su varita mágica para que pareciera que Voldemort se tambaleaba borracho por el bosque. Él rió. _“¡Sí! Me voy a casar, con un hombre, con **Severus** , ¡y nadie va a detenerme! Entonces voy a ser un sanador, no un Auror. Voy a ir a todas esas estúpidas funciones sociales con Draco y Blaise, así como con mis amigos de Gryffindor... Lucius Malfoy también. Eso será divertido”._ Harry sonrió. _“¡Oh, Severus también! Ahora, eso **definitivamente** será divertido. Escucharlo hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre la persona “Importante” aburrida que sigue zumbando, viéndolo asustar a los otros invitados. ¡Oh, Dios, no puedo esperar para ver a Rita Skeeter enfrentarse a Severus!”_

Cuando llegaron al borde del bosque, Harry se detuvo. Moviendo el cadáver de Voldemort para que estuviera escondido detrás de un árbol, miró alrededor tratando de ver si había alguien en el patio. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a sus compañeros regresar sanos y salvos y la mayoría de los profesores y muchos miembros de la Orden. Al ver al director, Harry salió de entre los árboles mientras mantenía el cuerpo de Voldemort fuera de la vista.

—¡Director! —.

Ante el grito de Harry, casi todos en el patio se volvieron a mirar. El director dio un paso adelante—Harry, mi chico? ¿Está todo bien? —Siguió caminando hacia Harry, pero Harry levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—¿Todo está bajo control aquí? ¿Han logrado acorralar a la mayoría de los Mortífagos? —Gritó Harry.

—Hemos capturado algunos de ellos. ¿Pasa algo, muchacho? —Dumbledore parecía bastante preocupado.

Blaise y Draco salieron de los árboles—¿Se refiere a algo más que el hecho de que ha perdido la cabeza? —Draco arrastró las palabras sarcásticamente.

Harry notó a varios miembros de la Orden que aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de las lealtades de Blaise y Draco levantando sus varitas. Sin embargo, otros les impidieron realizar hechizos.

—Bueno... tengo un poco de buenas noticias—Dijo Harry—Pero necesito pedirles a todos que se abstengan de correr, gritar, desmayarse y lanzar maleficios y maldiciones—.

El Director miró a los demás reunidos y luego se volvió hacia Harry—Muy bien. ¿Cuál es la noticia, Harry? —.

Harry sonrió y movió el cuerpo de Voldemort hacia adelante mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Hubo, por supuesto, gritos y desmayos, pero nadie envió ningún hechizo volando en su dirección. Finalmente, Harry tenía el cuerpo tirado en el suelo frente a un director aturdido.

—Bueno... Harry... yo... —El hombre negó con la cabeza y pareció parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Luego sonrió a Harry—¡Lo has hecho, muchacho! ¡Bien hecho! —.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras todos procesaban el hecho de que el loco que los había estado aterrorizando durante años, en algunos casos décadas, finalmente estaba realmente muerto. Luego se levantó una gran ovación. Harry fue agarrado y abrazado por lo que se sentía como todos los que habían estado en el patio. Finalmente, solo eran sus compañeros estudiantes y algunos de los profesores los que lo rodeaban. Harry miró a su alrededor, como lo había estado haciendo desde la primera vez que vio el patio, tratando de encontrar a Severus.

—¡Harry! ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! —Dijo Hermione antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. Tan pronto como ella lo soltó, Ginny lo abrazó.

—¡Harry! ¡Lo hiciste! —Ginny le sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Sí. Me alegra ver que estás bien también, Gin—Dijo Harry, riendo y abrazándola. Luego susurró—Me he encariñado con Blaise, así que me alegro de que tu mamá no vaya a intentar matarlo—No fue hasta que soltó una risita que Harry recordó que Ginny pensaba que Blaise era su novio Slytherin.

Finalmente, todos retrocedieron un poco y le dieron a Harry un pequeño espacio para respirar. Draco y Blaise volvieron a su lado, intercambiando miradas cautelosas con sus amigos de Gryffindor. Ron dio un paso adelante—Dime, amigo. ¿Realmente lograste usar la maldición asesina? —.

Blaise y Draco se echaron a reír. Harry se sonrojó y gimió, cubriendo su cara con sus manos—Oh Dios. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo les tomó dejar de reír? —.

—Diles... vamos, cuéntales, Harry—Jadeó Draco. Blaise solo se rió más fuerte.

—Oh, vamos, ustedes dos. Estás preocupando a los profesores... volviendo locos a algunos de los Gryffindors también—Dijo Harry.

—¡Diles! —Dijo Blaise entre carcajadas.

Para entonces, todos en el patio se habían callado y estaban escuchando. Todos parecían estar tranquilos, interesados. Desde el director y la profesora McGonagall hasta Luna y Tonks. Harry fulminó con la mirada a los Slytherins que se reían—No, Ron. No usé la maldición asesina. Usé un contra-hechizo—.

—¡Cu-Cu-cuál!... ¡Diles... cuál! —Jadeó Draco.

—Sí compañero. ¿Qué hechizo lograste contrarrestar? —Preguntó Ron con una expresión extremadamente curiosa.

—Bueno, no contrarreste exactamente un hechizo. Solo dije que había usado un contra-hechizo—Dijo Harry.

Blaise y Draco se rieron aún más fuerte.

—Harry, mi muchacho. Tal vez podrías comenzar un poco más atrás y no estaríamos tan confundidos. ¿Cómo mataste a Voldemort? —.

Harry suspiró—Bueno, al principio intenté utilizar la maldición asesina—Harry ignoró los jadeos que lo rodeaban—Pero no quería ser un asesino, así que realmente no funcionó para mí—Mi intento me costó el elemento sorpresa y luego Voldemort y yo comenzamos a lanzar maleficios y maldiciones el uno al otro. Hubo una maldición en particular que noté que estaba usando mucho y pensé que me parecía familiar. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que creía haberlo escuchado antes, recordé que conocía la contra maldición... así que la utilicé. Solo que él no estaba usando el hechizo que pensé que era... —Harry se detuvo y se sonrojó aún más.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó—Así que fue una buena cosa que fallara. Solo mi contra-hechizo lo golpeó y... él, eh, murió—.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Diles qué hechizo usaste! —Dijo Blaise, todavía riéndose.

—¿Realmente importa? Quiero decir, no es mi culpa que su ceceo hiciera difícil entender qué maldición estaba usando—Dijo Harry a la defensiva.

—¡Pero Harry! ¡Tienes que decirnos! Sabes que la gente no te dejará en paz hasta que lo hagas—Señaló Hermione. _“Sí, quieres decir que **tú** no me dejarás en paz”._

Harry suspiró—Um, fue como que un contra-hechizo para este hechizo... —Todos los que escuchaban avanzaron ansiosos. Cuando Harry mencionó el hechizo que había intentado contrarrestar, todos excepto Blaise y Draco lo miraron inexpresivos. Ellos dos simplemente cayeron uno sobre el otro riendo de nuevo—Y bueno, cuando usé el contra-hechizo, él... bueno, de repente se vio rodeado por esta nube de polvo y... bueno, se ahogó y murió—.

Después de un largo silencio, Dumbledore dijo—Bueno, mi muchacho, eso es... bueno, eso es muy inusual. Sin embargo, funcionó y eso es lo que importa—Extendió la mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry.

Todos los demás de repente se dividieron en pequeños grupos para susurrar emocionados acerca de esta noticia. Hubo un tono de incredulidad en todas las discusiones. Harry solo sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros mientras sus compañeros lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Mientras todos a su alrededor intentaban procesar que había matado al Señor Oscuro con un contra-hechizo de un hechizo de limpieza casero, Harry miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a su amante.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a varios Mortífagos atados a un lado del patio. Se acercó para ver si reconocía alguna de las caras. Después de caminar un poco por la línea, Harry se detuvo. Cho Chang estaba sentada allí y lo miró. Harry oyó pasos detrás de él y se volvió para ver a Draco y Blaise caminando hacia él.

—¿Ella tomó la marca? —Preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—No estoy seguro—Dijo Harry y se volvió hacia Cho—Miraría, pero preferiría no tocarla—.

—¿En serio, Harry? ¡Ciertamente no era así antes de graduarme! —Cho resopló.

Blaise y Draco rieron disimuladamente. Cuando abrieron la boca para burlarse de él, Harry rápidamente dijo—¿Sí? ¿No fui yo quien rompió contigo? —.

Cho solo lo miró.

—Harry, mi muchacho... —Harry había estado tan concentrado en el intercambio con Cho que no había notado al Director caminando hacia arriba—Harry, tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo antes... ah, sí señorita Chang—Dijo Dumbledore con tristeza al reunirse con los tres hombres que estaban parados frente a la chica atada.

—¿Director? ¿Ella tomó la marca tenebrosa? —Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, mi muchacho. Me temo que ella lo hizo—Dumbledore negó con la cabeza tristemente.

Draco resopló—¿Y se supone que fue una Ravenclaw? —.

El Director ignoró el comentario y se volvió hacia Harry—Harry, esperaba hablar contigo—.

Harry asintió. Realmente quería saber dónde estaba Severus, pero el director aún pensaba que apenas hablaban, por lo que Harry apenas podía preguntarle. Mientras sus ojos vagaban por la multitud una vez más, escuchó a Draco hacer la pregunta que se moría por saber la respuesta.

—¿Director? Donde está el Profesor Snape? Sé que él…—.

Draco fue interrumpido por la risa de la chica frente a ellos—¿Ese traidor? Bellatrix Lestrange lo convirtió en un montón de cenizas cuando atacó a la mascota del Señor Oscuro—.

El primer impulso de Harry de ignorar a la chica y poner los ojos en blanco murió a causa de las inesperadas acciones del director. El hombre rápidamente usó un hechizo aturdidor sobre ella y por unos momentos se negó a mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Harry se sintió pálido. Miró y vio a Draco y Blaise luciendo horrorizados. Vieron su mirada y se dio vuelta cuando vio que la simpatía comenzaba a reflejarse en sus expresiones. Harry respiró hondo y puso su mejor máscara de Slytherin en su lugar. Por el rápido asentimiento y la breve expresión de orgullo que Draco le envió, Harry supuso que era un buen esfuerzo.

—¿Director? ¿Tendría esto algo que ver con lo que deseaba hablarme? —Preguntó Harry, interiormente sorprendido de lo tranquilo que podía sonar.

—Harry, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Te importaría venir a mi oficina? Esta es una discusión bastante privada—Dumbledore habló solemnemente y todavía se negó a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Ciertamente—Dijo Harry.

—Dejaremos que los demás sepan que estás hablando con el Director—Dijo Draco en voz baja.

 _“¡Gracias a Dios por los amigos de Slytherin!”_ Harry no pudo evitar agradecer el apoyo silencioso que le ofrecieron los Slytherins. Sabía que sus amigos de Gryffindor probablemente lo estarían sofocando con simpatía en este momento y Harry no creía poder manejar eso.

* * *

En la oficina del director, Harry tomó su asiento habitual frente al escritorio del director. Estaba perdiendo terreno constantemente en su lucha por mantener el control.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, Director, ¿quizás puede decirme de qué se trata todo esto? —Preguntó Harry.

El Director miró sus manos donde estaban dobladas en su escritorio. Durante un largo momento, el hombre no dijo nada—Sé, Harry, que durante tu búsqueda de los horrocruxes tú y el profesor Snape se habían… acercado—.

Harry parpadeó. _“¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría saber eso? ¡Fuimos cuidadosos!”_ —Um, Director... —.

—Oh, sé que ustedes dos probablemente nunca habrían etiquetado al otro como amigo, pero ustedes fueron... compatriotas... en su búsqueda. Noté que gran parte de la hostilidad entre ustedes se había desvanecido durante estos últimos meses—.

—Director, ¿qué es exactamente lo que está tratando de decir? — _"¿ Y dónde demonios está Severus? ¡SOLO VE AL PUNTO, VIEJO!”_

—Estoy tratando de decir que sé que esto será difícil de escuchar, Harry... —.

De repente, Harry no pudo respirar—¿Qué? — _"No. No, nonononono. ¡Él no! Él no puede estar…! ¡Te equivocas! Tienes que estar equivocado...”_

—Harry... cuando escuché los informes por primera vez... envié a alguien a verificar. Al lado del cuerpo de la serpiente y la daga envenenada utilizada para matarlo, estaba... un cuerpo muy carbonizado. He interrogado a varios Mortífagos que han asegurado haber presenciado este evento... Dos, bajo el efecto de Veritaserum, confirmaron que vieron... vieron a Bellatrix Lestrange usar _Fiendfyre_ en Severus. Lo siento, mi muchacho. Parece que no hay duda de que Severus... está muerto—.


	50. Profecía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El Director miró afligido a Harry. Harry se sentó allí y luchó por respirar. Tenía el pecho apretado y tenía que luchar por cada aliento que inhalaba. Cada latido de su corazón era doloroso. Durante varios minutos, Harry simplemente se sentó allí, mirando al Director. Luchó por mantener oculto su dolor. En este momento, era algo privado y Harry no podía soportar la idea de dejar que nadie más lo viera.

Como era de esperar en el estado en el que estaba, a Harry le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que el Director parecía tener más que decir. Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia el hombre—¿Qué más? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja, pero enojado.

—Ah, Harry... —Dijo Dumbledore suavemente—Tal vez debería haberte preparado... —.

—¿Prepararme? —Preguntó Harry—¿Qué quiere decir? —.

El director se quitó las gafas de media luna y se pasó una mano por la cara antes de volver a colocarlas—¿Te acuerdas, Harry, cuando estábamos en la Cámara de los Secretos? Te dije que había una segunda profecía... —.

—¿Quieres decir que lo _sabías_? ¿¡ _Sabías_ que iba a morir!? —Gritó Harry.

—Harry…—.

—No es de extrañar que no te importara cuánto lo agobiaras. No iba a sobrevivir, entonces, ¿qué importaba, verdad? —Harry preguntó amargamente.

El viejo se estremeció—Te lo aseguro, Harry, no sabía. Realmente no fue así. Sé que lo agobié mucho, como a ti. Pero había personas que morían y tareas que debían completarse y que solo ustedes dos eran capaces de hacer—.

—Cierto. ¿Entonces solo éramos sacrificios necesarios? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? —.

—No, Harry. Verdaderamente—Dumbledore respondió con tristeza—Mi interpretación... no pensé que pudiera significar esto... —Suspiró Dumbledore—Es posible que yo simple no quisiera verlo... —.

—¿Qué es esta profecía? ¡Toda la cosa! ¡No te guardes nada más! —Harry descubrió que la ira era más fácil de manejar.

—Está bien, Harry. Solo un momento—Dumbledore suspiró cansado y se levantó de detrás de su escritorio. Se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes de su oficina y, después de que dio la contraseña correspondiente, lo abrió. Harry recordó de sus lecciones sobre Voldemort que aquí es donde el director mantenía su pensadero.

Como Harry había esperado, cuando Dumbledore se giró, tenía su pensadero en su mano. Dumbledore regresó a su escritorio y dejó el pensadero abajo. Como lo habían hecho muchas veces en el pasado, se pararon juntos al lado del escritorio. Harry vio como Dumbledore tocaba su varita en su sien y sacaba un hilo plateado de memoria. Una vez que el recuerdo estuvo en el pensadero, ambos se inclinaron y cayeron.

**_La Profecía_ **

Harry se encontró parado a un lado de la oficina del Director mientras un Dumbledore se sentaba en su escritorio trabajando en papeles y otro se paraba a su lado. Harry y el Dumbledore con el que estaba parado vieron como la Profesora McGonagall entraba a la oficina.

—Albus, tienes que ir a hablar con Sybill. Una de sus estudiantes hizo comentarios sobre su falta de verdadero talento para la adivinación y no creo que haya salido de su torre durante toda la semana—La Profesora McGonagall suspiró—No estoy segura de cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo, pero los elfos de la casa dijeron que no le habían llevado nada—.

—Oh cielos. Eso es muy preocupante. Voy a hablar con ella, Minerva—Dumbledore se levantó de su escritorio y bajó las escaleras de su oficina.

Harry y el verdadero Dumbledore los siguieron. En una coyuntura en el pasillo, los dos caminos se separaron y el Dumbledore del recuerdo continuó hacia la Torre de Adivinación. Una vez en la parte superior, el Dumbledore-recuerdo hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y mirar alrededor del salón de clases. Al no ver a la Profesora de Adivinación, caminó hacia el fondo de la sala y a través de las cortinas que separaban la oficina de la Profesora Trelawney del salón de clases.

La encontró en una pequeña alcoba, sentada en una mesa baja sobre una pila de cojines. Lentamente, el Dumbledore de la memoria se sentó junto a ella—¿Sybill? No te hemos visto en las comidas últimamente. ¿Hay algo mal? —.

—Oh, Director. Ciertamente, nada está mal. El ayuno puede ser una parte importante de ciertos hechizos de adivinación, ¿sabes? —La voz de la mujer era estridente y sonaba al borde de las lágrimas o la histeria.

—Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto. Sin embargo, tu larga ausencia ha comenzado a preocupar a tus estudiantes y colegas. ¿Por qué no comienzas a venir a las comidas? Aunque solo sea para que los demás te vean y sepan que estás bien—.

La mujer estuvo callada por un momento—Muy bien, Director. No quisiera que nadie se preocupe por mí—Ella asintió con la cabeza y las cuentas que llevaba hicieron clic mientras se frotaban.

—Excelente, excelente. Tal vez podríamos... —El director en la memoria se interrumpió cuando la profesora Trelawney repentinamente se quedó sin aliento y se echó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella comenzó a hablar con urgencia en voz baja y ronca.

**_—El que está marcado para destruir al Señor Oscuro y el que lo destruirá desde adentro debe unirse si el Señor Oscuro va a caer. Al lado del león y de la serpiente de dos cabezas deben buscar la fuente de la destrucción de las almas oscuras. Los lazos se unen más fuerte con cada descubrimiento; solo atados firmemente encontrarán la victoria—._ **

**_> > Serpiente contra serpiente, el resultado es muerte y pérdida. León contra serpiente, finalmente se alcanza la victoria largamente buscada—._ **

**_> > Sin su compañero, el marcado encuentra la victoria amarga. Como alma perdida, vagabundea hasta que encuentra a su compañero nuevamente y los dos se vuelven uno. Tres veces enlazados, los dos regresan al orden y al caos. El mundo está de luto por el acto de desafío que tomará el marcado a su alcance—._ **

Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, todo había terminado y la Profesora de Adivinación estaba mirando al Dumbledore de la memoria y parpadeando—Tal vez podríamos… ¿qué? —Miró al Director como si simplemente hubiera parado de hablar repentinamente sin razón aparente.

Cuando Harry recordó una reacción similar en una reunión privada con ella años atrás, sospechó que no tenía ningún recuerdo de la profecía que acababa de dar. Habiendo escuchado lo que habían venido a escuchar, el recuerdo se desvaneció cuando Harry y el verdadero director regresaron a la oficina del mismo.

**_Fin De La Profecía_ **

Mientras regresaban, Harry se sentó en su silla y esperó a que Dumbledore dejara el pensadero y retomara su asiento. Una vez que el mago más viejo estuvo nuevamente sentado detrás de su escritorio, se miraron en silencio.

—Espero que esto te aclare algunas de mis decisiones, muchacho. De las referencias a la “serpiente de dos cabezas” y “lo destruirá desde dentro”, estaba bastante seguro de que la profecía no solo te concernía a ti, sino también a Severus, ya que estaba espiando para la Orden. También dejó en claro que no podía elegir ningún otro que te ayudará a encontrar los sitios de creación—.

 _—“Serpiente contra serpiente, el resultado es muerte y pérdida”—_ Susurró Harry y cerró los ojos.

—Sí. Pensé que eso significaba que Severus no podría estar allí contigo en la batalla final entre tú y Voldemort, especialmente con la siguiente línea refiriéndose al león contra la serpiente asegurando la victoria. Te lo aseguro, Harry, nunca pensé que significara... esto—Dijo el director con tristeza.

Harry se sentó allí e intentó asimilar el conocimiento de lo que esta profecía significaba para él. El director se aclaró la garganta. Harry abrió los ojos y miró al hombre. Estaba mirando a Harry constantemente, y Harry estaba seguro de que no iba a gustarle lo que iba a escuchar.

—Espero que ahora puedas entender mi insistencia en invocar la Ley de Grant, Harry—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo? —Preguntó Harry. Dentro de él estaba entrando en pánico. _“Acabo de perder al hombre que amo y ¿ya estás tratando de casarme con alguien más?”_ Harry decidió que, si se llegaba a la conclusión, o bien comenzaría a hechizar a cualquiera que tratara de hacerlo casarse o tal vez simplemente desaparecería.

—Harry... me preocupo por ti profundamente. En verdad, eres como un nieto para mí. No soporto la idea de que pases el resto de tu vida deambulando como un alma perdida—.

—¿Qué? —Harry estaba confundido sobre cómo el hombre había dado ese salto de lógica.

— _“Como un alma perdida, vagabundea hasta que encuentra a su compañero nuevamente y los dos se vuelven uno”._ ¿Hay alguna duda de que eso significa que deambularás como un alma perdida hasta que vuelvas a encontrarte con Severus en la muerte? —.

Harry se puso de pie—¿Qué pasó con el hecho de no pensar que la profecía estaba prediciendo su muerte? —Gritó Harry enojado.

El Director suspiró—Pensé que la parte que se refería a “sin su compañero” significaba que la tregua entre ustedes dos no duraría después de la guerra. Pensé que eran los efectos secundarios de la guerra lo que te haría perderse, hasta que los dos alcanzaran una vez más la paz. Es por eso por lo que pensé en la Ley de Grant. Es una medida temporal para proporcionarte algo en lo que enfocarte. Ahora, más que nunca, estoy seguro de que es algo que te ayudará—.

Harry lo miró y trató de luchar contra el creciente pánico. Pensó rápidamente—Seguramente al menos me darás el verano para reponerme tanto como pueda. Todavía habrá tiempo para que invoques la Ley de Grant y significará que mi... esposa—Harry se atragantó con la palabra, pero logró sacarla—Podrá lidiar con sus propios demonios relacionados con la guerra. Y seguramente un matrimonio será más fácil si las dos personas que se unen no están lidiando con... agitación emocional—.

—Quizás, mi muchacho, pero también puede ser el matrimonio el que te ayuda a superar algunos de tus problemas—Dijo Dumbledore.

—Honestamente, director, necesito un poco de silencio, un tiempo solo, para sanar un poco. Podría usar el descanso de otras personas por un tiempo—Dijo Harry en voz baja—¿Y si hubiera elegido un cónyuge diferente... hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo para sanar, reflexionar e... investigar un poco? —.

El director frunció el ceño—Bueno, puedo ver tu punto, mi chico—.

Harry asintió—Solo estoy pidiendo hasta el comienzo del próximo año escolar en Hogwarts—Harry intentó sonreír—Ya sabes, fue en el mismo día todos los años durante los últimos siete años que comencé una nueva aventura. No hay razón para romper con la tradición en esta fecha tan tardía—.

El director lo miró con tristeza—Muy bien, Harry. Te daré hasta el 1 de septiembre—.

Harry vaciló—¿Promesa? —Sabía que era poca garantía con Dumbledore, pero podría ser algo que podría usar con los demás si tuviera que pelear por eso.

—Lo prometo. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Ha sido una noche larga para ti—El director habló en voz baja.

Harry asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue. Solo tenía tres meses para planificar y ahora, más que nunca, Harry estaba decidido a tomar sus propias decisiones. “ _Dios, **Severus** , bastardo...”_

Harry entró rápidamente en la habitación vacía más cercana y, casi por puro hábito, colocó cerraduras y silenciadores en la puerta antes de ceder a las lágrimas.


	51. Solo Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Lo primero que Harry pensó después de abandonar el salón vacío fue ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. A mitad de camino, recordó que los miembros de la Orden lo estaban utilizando. Sin querer tratar con sus amigos de Gryffindor, o con cualquiera realmente, en su humor actual, Harry deambuló por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Aunque estaba tentado de encontrar un salón de clases vacío y transfigurar un escritorio en una cama, Harry sabía que si se quedaba fuera de la vista demasiado tiempo, la gente se preocuparía y no necesitaba darle a Dumbledore un motivo para negarle sus tres meses. Agotado de la batalla, Harry finalmente no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry entró a la sala común e hizo una mueca cuando se levantó la ovación. Levantó las manos para evitar las inminentes felicitaciones y dijo en voz alta—Estoy realmente muy cansado en este momento, así que voy a ir a la cama—Dicho esto, se fue a su cama, cerró las cortinas , usó los encantamientos de silenciamiento y bloqueo más fuertes que conocía, y cayó en un sueño agotado.

Al día siguiente, Harry logró convencer a sus amigos de Gryffindor de que necesitaba algo de tiempo para lidiar con el estrés y los efectos secundarios de la guerra y que en su mayoría lo dejaran en paz. Fue un gran esfuerzo para ellos, pero aun así lo miraban y finalmente Harry se fue a recorrer los corredores nuevamente.

En algún momento, se encontró con Draco y Blaise y lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que estaba en el Séptimo Año de la habitación de los estudiantes de Slytherin. Afortunadamente, los dormitorios de Slytherin y la sala común estaban en una parte diferente de las mazmorras del aula de Pociones y la oficina de Severus y sus aposentos privados.

Los únicos Séptimos Años de Slytherin que se quedaron en Hogwarts fueron Draco, Blaise y Theodore Nott, así que no había nadie que se quejara de la presencia de Harry o que hiciera que Harry se sintiera incómodo. Una vez más, Harry notó la diferencia entre sus amigos de Gryffindor y sus amigos de Slytherin. Mientras Harry se sentaba en una de las camas ahora sin usar, los otros tres se ocupaban de sus asuntos y no le prestaban atención a Harry en absoluto. No era que lo estuvieran ignorando; era que le estaban dando espacio. Y sin embargo, estaban allí si Harry necesitaba algo.

Durante la semana siguiente, Harry pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin. Cuando quedó claro que a los demás no les importaba, Harry incluso comenzó a pasar sus noches en los dormitorios de Slytherin. También hizo uso de las pociones de Sueño Sin Sueños todas las noches. Trató de concentrarse en cómo iba a sortear los planes de la Orden para él, pero principalmente solo pensó en Severus. Estaba agradecido de que a los otros muchachos no parecía importarles cuando cerraba las cortinas de su cama elegida durante horas.

Harry estaba agradecido por Ginny también. Como creía que Harry estaba viendo a Blaise, supuso que Harry estaba usando el tiempo para estar con él y se aseguró de que los otros Gryffindors lo dejaran en paz por su ausencia.

* * *

Una noche al final de la primera semana después de la batalla, Harry se encontró deambulando por los corredores otra vez. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no iba a hacerlo, pero sabía que lo haría. Finalmente, se paró afuera de la puerta de la oficina de Severus. Por un momento, Harry se quedó allí, apoyando la frente en la puerta. Luego suspiró y dio un paso atrás. Usó la contraseña que Severus finalmente le había dado esa semana antes del ataque y silenciosamente abrió la puerta de la oficina de Severus.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él y en silencio, otra vez por costumbre, colocando los encantos de bloqueo y silenciamiento en la puerta, Harry miró a su alrededor. Él frunció el ceño. Había algo fuera de lugar. La oficina no se veía bien. Antes de que Harry pudiera descubrir exactamente qué estaba mal, escuchó un ruido. Mirando en la dirección de dónde venía el ruido, Harry notó que la puerta de los aposentos privados de Severus estaba abierta. Sacando su varita, Harry se arrastró hacia la puerta y miró adentro.

Harry casi deja caer su varita en estado de shock. Dejó de respirar y se negó a parpadear en caso de que solo fuera su mente lo que le hiciera ver lo que quería ver. Harry se quedó allí y solo se quedó mirando la vista maravillosa, hermosa y _sorprendente_ de su amante vivo. Harry tragó saliva y luchó por contener las lágrimas mientras observaba al hombre moverse de esa manera tan elegante. Los ojos de Harry siguieron el movimiento de esas manos perversas mientras recogían cosas y las soltaban.

Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie y mirando, ajustándose al hecho absolutamente maravilloso de que Severus estaba vivo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, Harry notó qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo su amante. Él estaba empacando. Con rapidez. Tranquilamente. _Sigilosamente_.

La conmoción de Harry duró solo unos minutos antes de convertirse en enojo. _“¡Ese bastardo! Iba a dejar que todos pensaran que estaba muerto, iba a **dejarme** pensar que estaba muerto, e iba a escabullirse y...”_ Harry estaba absolutamente furioso. Había una neblina roja en su mente y estaba tan furioso que sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Empujó la puerta y desarmó y ató a su amante con dos rápidos hechizos.

—¡Tu… BASTARDO! ¡Solo ibas a dejarme pensar que estabas muerto! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? —Gritó Harry.

Severus, que estaba tirado en el piso del lado donde había aterrizado cuando el hechizo de unión lo golpeó, movió la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Harry en estado de shock—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

—¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Qué tipo de pregunta es esa!? —Harry se paseó de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de Severus—¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!? —Murmuró Harry. Mientras giraba para ir en la otra dirección, Harry notó algo en la mesa de café detrás de Severus. Dando un paso alrededor de su amante atado, Harry recogió lo que resultó ser una carta.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _Sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí después de la guerra. Me alegra que finalmente hayas cedido y decidieras unirte a mí en Francia. Mi vida simplemente no sería lo mismo sin ti en ella. Tanto por tu insistencia en que no sobrevivirías a la guerra, ¿eh?_
> 
> _Empaca rápidamente y encuéntrame en nuestro lugar de encuentro. No me hagas esperar mucho. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hemos sido libres de expresarnos abiertamente y hemos sido capaces de mostrar abiertamente nuestra verdadera relación. ¿Crees que tomará mucha práctica volver a cómo era antes de que ese loco arruinará nuestras vidas?_
> 
> _Lucius_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

—¿Harry? Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —.

Tan imposible como Harry hubiera pensado de antemano, Harry estaba aún más furioso. Ignorando la pregunta de Severus, comenzó a buscar algo más físico para atar a su amante.

>> Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Repitió Severus, luchando por moverse para poder ver a Harry.

—Estoy buscando cuerda o algo por el estilo. Ese hechizo eventualmente desaparecerá mientras estoy fuera—Harry rechinó.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde…? no importa. ¿Por qué me dejarás atado? —Severus continuó luchando mientras Harry continuaba buscando.

—¡Voy a encontrar a ese bastardo mentiroso y _cruciarlo_! —Dijo Harry, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de Severus.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Quien? Harry, ¿a quién piensas...? —.

—¡Lucius Malfoy! —Harry resopló—Me dijo que ustedes dos eran “solo amigos”—Harry agarró su varita con más fuerza.

—¡Solo somos amigos! ¿Y cuándo hablaste con Lucius? —Severus sonaba completamente desconcertado.

Harry se volvió hacia él—¿Oh en serio? Son “solo amigos”, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí, Lucius y yo solo somos amigos. Harry, cuando…—.

—Sí, por supuesto—Harry asintió con la cabeza—¡Dejas que tu novio piense que estás muerto y luego huyes a Francia con “solo un amigo”! —.

Severus dejó de luchar y se quedó en silencio por un momento—Harry, puedo explicarte... —.

—¡Oh, estoy seguro de que puedes, bastardo infiel! —.

—¿¡Infiel!? Yo nunca…—.

—¡Dejar que tu novio piense que estás muerto **_no_** cuenta como romper con él! ¡Así que planear huir a Francia con “solo un amigo” te convierte en un bastardo infiel! ¡También hace que Lucius Malfoy sea un bastardo _mentiroso_ ! Tal vez lo _crucie_ dos veces. Estoy seguro de que Draco lo entenderá... —.

—Harry, escúchame... —.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Tan pronto como trate con Lucius, volveré para tratar contigo! —.

—¡Maldición, Harry! ¡No fue así! —.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo fue entonces? —Harry se detuvo y se paró frente a Severus y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjame explicar…—

—Bueno, adelante entonces.—Harry agitó una mano—Explica—.

—¿Me vas a desatar primero? —.

—No. La única forma en que te desatare es si logras decir algo que cambie mi opinión sobre perseguir a Lucius Malfoy. ¿Y cómo demonios pudiste dejarme pensar que estabas muerto, Severus? —.

Severus suspiró—Harry, no tenía idea de que pensabas que estaba muerto. Acabo de volver—.

—¿De dónde? —Harry preguntó peligrosamente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Severus suspiró de nuevo—No lo sé—.

—¿¡Tú no sabes!? ¿¡Cómo no puedes saber!? —

—Harry, ¿podrías por favor desatarme? —.

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan furioso, se habría sorprendido por la petición educada. Como lo estaba, sin embargo, miró al hombre y dijo—No—.

—Esto es realmente muy incómodo—.

—Difícilmente. ¿Cómo puedes no saber de dónde acabas de regresar? —.

Severus suspiró de nuevo y se movió mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda en el piso—Antes de la batalla, el Señor Oscuro, como predije, hizo alarde de Nagini. Solo que en lugar de darle su comida habitual, decidió dejar en claro cuánto fruncía el ceño ante el fracaso en ese momento en particular. Tenía a Pettigrew en forma de rata y lo alimentó con Nagini. Esto, por supuesto, significaba que tenía que atacar a la maldita serpiente con el cuchillo—.

A pesar de sí mismo, la dirección que estaba tomando la historia estaba enfriando algo de la ira de Harry. Todavía no dejó ir a Severus, pero lo levitó para que se sentara en el sofá. Severus, siendo Severus, no dijo nada, pero le hizo un gesto a Harry con la cabeza. Harry agitó su mano indicando que debería continuar.

>> Bueno, la mejor oportunidad que tuve de la maldita cosa se arruinó cuando Bellatrix decidió que quería acariciar a la serpiente del Señor Oscuro—Harry sintió que su ira se desvanecía mientras se reía y se sentaba junto a Severus. Severus resopló—En cualquier caso, se volvió y sorprendió justo cuando intentaba apuñalarla. En lugar de la muerte rápida y limpia que había planeado, la maldita serpiente me mordió. También tuve tres maldiciones viniendo hacia mí. Intenté aparecerme, justo cuando Bellatrix me estaba enviando _Fiendfyre_ , pero el veneno me desorientó casi de inmediato y, cuando llegué, no tenía ni idea de dónde había logrado aparecerme—.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el disgusto en el tono de Severus. Harry todavía estaba furioso por la idea de que Severus lo engañara, pero también estaba feliz de que el hombre aún estuviera vivo para estar furioso.

>> Cuando llegué, tuve un momento de claridad y rápidamente utilicé el antídoto que había logrado crear usando el veneno que Lucius había logrado obtener para mí al comienzo de este año escolar— _“Ah, eso era lo que había en el vial que vi que Lucius te entrego esa noche y descubrí que también era un espía”—_ Mi mente tenía momentos ocasionales de claridad, pero sobre todo estaba bastante desorientado. Estaba en un bosque en algún lugar. Logré encontrar refugio en una cueva con un río que la atravesaba. Afortunadamente, no encontré ningún animal en la cueva. Había algunos arbustos de fruta y árboles cerca, lo que me hace pensar que había encontrado el escondite de otra persona, ya que no todas esas plantas deberían haber dado fruto al mismo tiempo.

>> Tan pronto como pareció que el veneno había desaparecido de mi sistema logré aparecer de nuevo al borde de la escuela y utilicé una entrada menos conocida para dirigirme a mi oficina—.

—Donde acabaste de decidir comenzar a empacar—Algo de la ira de Harry regresó y casi saltó desde donde estaba sentado al lado de Severus en el sofá.

—Lucius me dio una carta antes de que comenzara la batalla y nombré un lugar donde debería encontrarlo si sobrevivía a la batalla. Cuando volví, abrí la carta y la leí. Lucius parecía pensar que no seríamos bienvenidos en Gran Bretaña, especialmente porque pocos sabían de nuestras acciones y lealtades verdaderas, por lo que hizo arreglos para que empezáramos de nuevo en Francia—.

—Eso no es... —Comenzó a decir Harry.

—Harry, no hay, ni ha habido, nada romántico entre Lucius y yo—Severus resopló—A pesar de las apariencias, Lucius es tan heterosexual como tu amigo Weasley. Incluso si él no lo hubiera sido, simplemente no nos vemos en esa luz. De nuevo, no más de lo que sospecho que tú y Weasley hacen—.

Harry digirió esto—Incluso si no supieras que pensé que estabas muerto, ¿cómo podrías simplemente desaparecer sin decirme nada? —.

La cara de Severus asumió una expresión neutral y su voz no dio nada—No habíamos discutido los parámetros exactos o, de hecho, la... duración de nuestra... relación. No estaba seguro de que quisieras continuar nuestra relación después de que terminara la guerra, especialmente con la probabilidad de que la mayoría del mundo mágico me vea ahora—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—Eres un bastardo tan obstinado—De repente retiró el hechizo que ataba a Severus y abrazó al hombre y lo besó apasionadamente.


	52. Reglas Revisadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Cuando sus labios se separaron para poder respirar, Harry repentinamente tuvo un pensamiento. Él rió—¡Perdido! ¡Estabas _perdido_! —.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—Sí—Dijo, bastante irritado.

—No “muerte y pérdida”, “muerte y perdido“—Dijo Harry y rió de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Severus frunció el ceño a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Te lo contaré más tarde—Harry se inclinó y besó a Severus otra vez. Este beso rápidamente se calentó.

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar, lentamente al principio y luego con más urgencia a medida que la pasión se desarrollaba. Harry empujó a Severus hacia atrás hasta que estuvo medio acostado sobre él. Los movimientos de Harry eran casi desesperados mientras trataba de quitar la ropa del hombre mayor. Gruñó de frustración cuando no pudo quitarle las túnicas.

El beso se rompió y ambos respiraban con dificultad. Harry rápidamente se inclinó y comenzó a besar frenéticamente a lo largo del cuello de Severus—¿Harry? —Severus empujó sus manos en el cabello de Harry y lo jaló hacia atrás para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —.

Harry cerró los ojos—Pensé que estabas muerto, Severus. Durante la última semana, estaba completamente convencido de que te habías ido—Abrió los ojos y dejó que su necesidad se reflejara en su rostro.

Severus lo miró por un largo momento. Luego empujó los hombros de Harry—Ven. No estamos haciendo esto aquí—Una vez que los dos estuvieron parados, Severus agarró la mano de Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Se detuvo en seco y, sin soltar la mano de Harry, metió la mano en una de sus bolsas y sacó el giratiempo. Sacudiéndolo como Harry lo había visto hacer antes, luego lo colocó sobre la mesa de café—Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos de que alguien note tu ausencia de inmediato—.

Continuaron en el dormitorio. A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, todavía tenían que hacer uso de la cama de Severus aquí en el calabozo. Nunca podían pasar del sofá de la sala de estar cuando estaban juntos en los aposentos privados de Severus. En la habitación, de pie al pie de la cama, Severus se volvió hacia Harry.

>> ¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? Una vez hecho, no se puede deshacer. Esto no es algo sobre lo que puedas cambiar de opinión luego—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Severus—Te refieres a que... —Tragó saliva.

Severus frunció el ceño—No me equivoqué, ¿verdad? ¿Eres virgen? —.

Harry asintió, sonrojándose.

—Puedes decidir que no estás preparado para esto y, aunque creas que lo estás, puedes pedirme que pare en cualquier momento. Pero quise decir lo que dije, Harry. Solo tendrás una primera vez. Haz esto esta noche, conmigo, y no serás capaz de darle tu virginidad a otra persona más tarde—.

Harry se sonrojó con un tono más profundo de rojo, pero frunció el ceño hacia Severus—Severus, no tengo dudas sobre esto. Simplemente estaba sorprendido de que estuvieras dispuesto a hacer esto esta noche. Pensé que iba a tener que esperar hasta la graduación—.

Severus levantó una ceja—Si prefieres no hacer esto esta noche... —.

Harry miró y se acercó al hombre mayor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre—No fue una queja—.

—Ah, pero quizás tengas razón. Está muy cerca la graduación. ¿Realmente queremos comenzar a romper las reglas? Una vez que una está rota, debemos preocuparnos por las demás... —A pesar de sus palabras, los brazos de Severus se alzaron y envolvieron a Harry.

—Bueno, antes que nada, realmente no estamos _rompiendo_ la regla. Quiero decir, ya no soy tu estudiante. Soy un estudiante de nombre solo ahora. Y creo que hemos cubierto completamente la segunda regla. Ya hemos cubierto, en detalle, el hecho de que no voy a romper esa regla y ahora sabes que recurriría al uso de Imperdonables si pensabas hacerlo, así que... Creo que no tenemos preocupaciones en ese sentido—.

Severus resopló y presionó sus labios suavemente en los de Harry para que dejara de hablar—No hay nada de malo en estar nervioso. ¿Pero estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—Estoy nervioso porque nunca he hecho esto antes, no porque tenga dudas—Harry movió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, empujando sus manos en su sedoso pelo, y besó al hombre mayor.

Severus deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Harry lentamente, con dulzura. Él mantuvo el beso lento al principio. Harry se relajó lentamente. Los besos eran algo que habían hecho mucho y el ritmo lento ayudaba a aliviar su nerviosismo. Los besos se mantuvieron lentos y dulces, los toques suaves mientras se desvestían el uno al otro.

Para cuando llegaron a la cama y yacían uno junto al otro, Harry había dejado de preocuparse por lo que estaba por venir. Simplemente disfrutaba las sensaciones familiares de la atención de su amante.

Sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo del otro, acariciando y estrujando. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando Severus lo besó y mordió y lamió y chupó su cuello. Enterró sus manos en el cabello del mayor y arqueó la espalda para juntar sus pechos.

Las manos de Severus acariciaron el pecho de Harry. Dirigió su atención a los pezones de Harry y usó ligeros toques de pluma para atormentarlos. Cuando Harry gimió su nombre, sonrió contra el cuello de Harry y comenzó a usar toques más firmes. Pellizcó y sacudió los pezones antes de finalmente bajar para atormentarlos con su boca.

Cuando Severus movió su boca hacia los pezones de Harry, deslizó sus manos lentamente por los lados de Harry provocando otro gemido. Mientras besaba uno de los pezones de Harry, colocó sus manos en las caderas de Harry y acarició suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo con los pulgares.

Harry se estremeció de placer. ¡Severus lo estaba volviendo loco! Estaba colocando suaves besos en los pezones de Harry, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre ellos. Luego dejó de burlarse y de repente mordió suavemente el pezón que acababa de besar. Harry gimió y arqueó su espalda de nuevo, apretando sus manos en el cabello de Severus.

Mientras Severus comenzó a prodigar atención seria a los pezones de Harry, sus manos comenzaron a moverse otra vez. Acariciaban arriba y abajo los muslos de Harry y su estómago. Se movían cada vez más cerca, pero nunca tocaron a Harry exactamente donde más quería.

Harry se rompió y comenzó a suplicar, que es lo que sabía que Severus había estado esperando—Sev, por favor... —Jadeó Harry—Por favor, tócame... por favor, Severus, por favor... —.

Severus tarareó mientras colocaba una última lamida en el pezón de Harry antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para mirar a Harry a la cara cuando finalmente su mano tocó la dolorida polla. Tenía una expresión feroz cuando Harry gritó y agarró sus hombros, arqueándose en el toque. Severus no se burló de Harry con ligeros toques esta vez. Agarró la polla de Harry firmemente y bombeó lentamente. Llevó a Harry al borde, mirando su rostro todo el tiempo, antes de soltarlo de repente.

Harry jadeó—¡Severus! ¡Oh, Dios, Sev, por favor! —.

Severus dejó caer un beso en los labios de Harry y luego movió sus labios a la oreja de Harry—Shhh—Dijo suavemente Severus. Lamió el caparazón exterior de la oreja de Harry y luego le dio un beso justo detrás de ella. Bajó besando el cuello de Harry, por el centro de su pecho. Se detuvo para hundir su lengua en el ombligo de Harry, un movimiento que a Harry le gustó especialmente. Una vez, dos veces su lengua se movió antes de continuar.

Harry estaba tan nervioso sintiendo el aliento caliente de Severus sobre su duro pene que nunca se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba convocando un pequeño frasco de lubricante. Severus colocó un beso en la punta de la polla de Harry mientras quitaba la tapa del frasco y lo dejaba a un lado.

Severus entonces agarró firmemente las caderas de Harry y las sostuvo hacia abajo mientras tomaba la polla de Harry en su boca. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó al sentir la boca cálida y húmeda de Severus llevándolo.

Severus se movió lentamente, asegurándose de mantener a Harry en el borde. Después de unos minutos, movió una mano de la cadera de Harry a entre las piernas para acariciar sus bolas. Movió un dedo detrás de ellas y lo acarició con su dedo. Movió su dedo un poco más hacia atrás y acarició ligeramente una parte de Harry que nunca había sido tocada.

Harry estaba tan nervioso que al principio no se dio cuenta. Mientras Severus acariciaba nuevamente, usando un toque más firme, Harry jadeó. Parte de su nerviosismo volvió de repente, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien. Mientras Severus continuaba acariciando, Harry lentamente se relajó de nuevo.

Severus continuó manteniendo a Harry al borde, manteniendo el ritmo lo suficientemente lento como para evitar que Harry se acercara. Cuando la punta del dedo de Severus se empujó dentro de él, Harry se tensó. Severus se inclinó, reemplazando su boca con su mano, y convenció a Harry de todo lo que podía esperar y dejó en claro que Harry aún podía cambiar de opinión. Harry ya sabía qué esperar de su investigación cuando decidió seducir a Severus, pero escucharlo en esa voz oscura y aterciopelada de alguna manera era tranquilizador.

Harry respiró hondo, pasó sus manos por el cabello de Severus—No te detengas. Quiero esto—.

El fuego en los ojos de Severus pareció brillar más. Reemplazó su boca alrededor de la erección de Harry y, después de agregar algo del lubricante, empujó su dedo dentro de Harry. Lentamente movió su dedo dentro y fuera de Harry en una imitación del acto por venir. Le dio a Harry la oportunidad de adaptarse a la sensación y luego empujó lentamente un segundo dedo junto al primero.

Era incómodo y Harry sintió una ligera quemadura, pero trató de concentrarse en el calor de la boca de Severus y permanecer relajado. Él casi saltó de la cama cuando Severus tocó algo dentro de él y sintió como fuegos artificiales estallando cuando el placer estalló a través de él. Harry jadeó—¡Oh Dios! Severus, eso fue... eso fue... —Harry gimió—¡Oh, por favor, hazlo de nuevo! —.

Severus zumbó alrededor de la polla de Harry en su boca mientras tocaba ese lugar dentro de él otra vez. Fue casi suficiente para empujar a Harry al límite. Harry se contuvo, usando el último poco de control que todavía tenía. Se negó a terminar esto antes de saber cómo era tener a Severus dentro de él.

Severus aprovechó la distracción de Harry para girar y abrir sus dedos. Pasó varios largos minutos estirando suavemente a Harry antes de agregar un tercer dedo, logrando de alguna manera agregar más lubricante también. Harry siseó por el leve dolor, una mezcla de la sensación de ardor con un borde adicional de una sensación punzante. Severus volvió a tararear y Harry se concentró en el placer que estaba sintiendo e intentó permanecer relajado. Lentamente, mientras Severus continuaba empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera de Harry, el dolor disminuyó hasta que desapareció.

Cuando Harry gemía casi constantemente, Severus agregó un cuarto dedo. Le había advertido a Harry sobre el leve dolor que podía esperar su primera vez y que lo prepararía lo mejor que pudiera. Harry siseó de nuevo con dolor y se puso rígido brevemente. Se relajó de nuevo cuando Severus golpeó su punto dulce con casi cada golpe de sus dedos.

Una vez más, Severus se movió lentamente hasta que el dolor desapareció. Cuando Harry nuevamente gimió de placer y empujando hacia atrás sobre los dedos que lo invadían, Severus se levantó y se movió hacia el cuerpo de Harry.

—Si estás seguro, Harry... —.

—¡Severus, por favor! —Harry estiró la mano y tiró de los hombros del hombre mayor, tirando de él hacia abajo en un beso desesperado—Te necesito. ¡Por favor! —.

—¿Estás listo, entonces, Harry? —.

—¡Sí, Sí! ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —Harry gimió y enganchó una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Severus, acariciando con su pie la pantorrilla del mayor.

Severus colocó una mano en la cama al lado de la cadera de Harry y se inclinó un poco. Alcanzó con la otra mano para guiarse a su lugar, después de usar el lubricante. Lentamente empujó su resbaladiza polla dentro de Harry.

Harry respiró profundamente e intentó permanecer relajado. Sí, había más de ese dolor, pero no tanto como había estado esperando. Tan pronto como Severus empujó más allá del estrecho anillo de músculos y estaba dentro de Harry, hizo una pausa para permitir que ambos se adaptaran. Harry logró relajarse un poco más.

Severus tenía una mano a cada lado de Harry ahora, manteniendo la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus manos. Harry miró a su amante y disfrutó la expresión de tensión que vio en la cara del mayor. Severus empujó unas pulgadas más antes de retroceder e iniciar empujes lentos y superficiales. Con cada empuje empujó un poco más profundo dentro de Harry.

Finalmente estaba completamente dentro de Harry y se detuvo nuevamente para permitirle a Harry adaptarse. Cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad—Dios, Harry. ¡Eres increíblemente estrecho! —Jadeó.

Harry, tratando de adaptarse a la sensación de tener a Severus profundamente dentro, apretó sus músculos alrededor de la dura polla dentro de él, jadeando y luego arrancando un gemido de Severus. Finalmente, Harry presionó a Severus, indicando su deseo de que el otro hombre se moviera. Severus comenzó a empujar lenta, pero profundamente.

Después de unos minutos, cambió ligeramente su ángulo y su polla golpeó ese punto dulce dentro de Harry. Harry jadeó—Dios, ¡Severus! ¡Allí, allí mismo! —.

Con casi todos los golpes después de eso, Severus golpeó el punto dulce de Harry, rápidamente empujando al hombre más joven al borde otra vez. La erección de Harry, que se había marchitado ligeramente ante el dolor de ser penetrado, estaba una vez más, dura como una roca. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeó y gimió. Con la pequeña respiración que podía manejar para hablar, suplicó por más. Más duro, más rápido, más profundo. Solo _más_.

Severus movió sus manos debajo de Harry y lo agarró por los hombros, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos mientras empujaba a Harry. Con la nueva posición, sus pechos rozaron con cada empuje de las caderas de Severus y su polla rozó más firmemente contra ese punto dulce dentro de Harry. Lo que finalmente empujó a Harry por el borde, fue la fricción en su polla cuando Severus se presionó más firmemente contra Harry, atrapando la polla de Harry entre ellos.

De repente, Harry se arqueó y gritó el nombre de Severus mientras se corría. Él cubrió sus pechos y estómagos con su liberación. Mientras el cuerpo de Harry se apretaba a su alrededor, Severus se puso rígido sobre Harry y gimió mientras inundaba el cuerpo de Harry con su propia liberación.

Severus colapsó sobre Harry mientras ambos luchaban por respirar. Después de unos minutos, logró salir del cuerpo de Harry y moverse para tumbarse a su lado. Unos minutos más y Severus se volvió hacia un lado, apoyándose en su codo para mirar a Harry. Harry le dio una sonrisa cansada cuando Severus pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry.

Harry se acercó y tiró a Severus para un beso. Después de que el beso terminó, Harry le dio otra sonrisa soñolienta y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Justo antes de dormirse, Harry sintió el cosquilleo de la magia contra su piel que indicaba un hechizo de limpieza. Se volvió hacia un lado y pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura de Severus y se durmió.


	53. Reflexiones Y Acciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus miró a su amante más joven y se preguntó cómo había llegado a esto. ¿Cómo había llegado a encontrarse en la cama con un Harry Potter recién desflorado? Mirando hacia atrás en el último año, Severus trató de precisar el momento exacto en que se perdió con el hombre más joven.

Pasando su mano por el cabello salvaje de Harry, sintiendo el brazo del mismo apretarse alrededor de su cintura, sospechaba que fue esa noche en la reunión de la Orden, la primera vez que Harry le había dado una sonrisa abierta y descuidada, la que tenía un borde tan perverso...

Severus se acostó de lado junto a su amante más joven y acarició a lo largo del brazo sobre su cintura. Apoyando su cabeza en su mano, Severus solo miró a Harry. Su mano llegó a sus hombros y él la deslizó por el costado del joven. Se detuvo y simplemente apoyó su mano en la cadera de Harry, acariciando la piel desnuda con su pulgar.

Harry se apretó más en su sueño y murmuró—Te amo, Severus—.

Severus se congeló, mirándolo en estado de shock. Luego su mano se apretó posesivamente en la cadera de Harry. Con esas tres palabras, el hombre más joven había sellado su destino por lo que a Severus se refería. Severus estaba acostumbrado a negarse a sí mismo lo que quería, pero Severus no tenía una razón para negarse a sí mismo más.

Mirando a Harry, Severus soltó lo último de su control. Harry era **suyo** y no iba a dejar que nadie más lo tuviera. Tan pronto como Severus tuviera un nombre, algo muy desafortunado le estaría sucediendo a quien fuera que Harry había elegido como su esposo por la Ley de Grant.

Severus yació allí y dejó que su mente considerara los obstáculos y los ángulos. No quería molestar a Harry, pero tenía que levantarse y conseguir la poción para aliviar el dolor de Harry cuando despertara. También quería asegurarse de tener cierto “algo” a mano cuando Harry despertara. Tomando unos minutos más para disfrutar del abrazo de Harry, Severus acarició con una mano la espalda del otro hombre.

Eventualmente Severus se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Regresó en breve con los artículos que había ido a buscar. Dejándolos sobre la mesita de noche, volvió a la cama junto a Harry. Tirando a Harry cerca, Severus esperó a que se despertara.

Harry se despertó lentamente varias horas después. A pesar del nuevo nivel que su relación física acababa de alcanzar, Severus había compartido una cama con Harry lo suficiente como para estar familiarizado con la forma en que Harry despertaba. Observó que Harry primero movió los dedos de las manos y los pies, luego se movió un poco para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Luego, Harry se acurrucó cerca. Finalmente, Harry se entregó a un estiramiento de cuerpo completo.

Como Severus había esperado, en este punto Harry hizo una mueca y parpadeó para abrir los ojos. Severus estaba listo, ya había alcanzado y tomado la poción para aliviar el dolor. Cuando Harry lo miró, la poción colgaba frente a él. Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero Severus solo negó con la cabeza y le tendió la poción al hombre más joven. Harry lo miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y beber la poción.

Cuando Harry sintió los efectos de la poción, se sonrojó. Severus acarició con su mano el pecho de Harry, apreciando la profundización del sonrojo de Harry—Gracias—Murmuró Harry. Severus hizo un sonido no comprometido y se inclinó y besó a Harry.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Severus.

—Estoy bien—Murmuró Harry. Luego se giró y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Severus otra vez y empujó su rostro contra el pecho de Severus.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Harry? ¿Hay algo mal? —.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, pero se negó a abandonar su cabeza y mirar a Severus.

Severus frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si era allí donde Harry le había contado con quién había planeado casarse a causa de la Ley de Grant. Ciertamente, Severus necesitaba saber quién iba a tener algunos accidentes desafortunados, pero no le importó escuchar los planes de Harry de casarse con otro hombre.

Harry, por su parte, intentaba no avergonzarse llorando. Había tenido miedo por un momento cuando despertó de que todo había sido un sueño y se despertaría para descubrir que Severus se había ido. Harry había tenido tales sueños por un tiempo después de que Sirius había muerto y no creía que pudiera manejarlo si hubiera sido lo mismo con Severus.

>> ¿Harry? —Preguntó Severus suavemente.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Severus. Ha sido un infierno la semana pasada, pensando que te habías ido—.

 _“¿Es por eso por lo que hiciste tu elección para un cónyuge para la Ley de Grant, entonces? ¿Pensaste que me había ido?”_ Severus pensó—Verdaderamente, no tenía idea, Harry. ¿Qué pasó mientras yo estaba fuera? Sé que derrotaste al Señor Oscuro—.

Harry se sentó y frunció el ceño—¿Cómo sabes eso? —.

Severus extendió su brazo. Harry miró hacia abajo y parpadeó sorprendido. La marca tenebrosa se desvaneció hasta que era casi imposible de distinguir. Ahora parecía una cicatriz de décadas de antigüedad, desteñida y hecha de líneas blancas pálidas. Harry extendió la mano y pasó un dedo sobre ella. Fue suave al tacto.

—Una de las primeras cosas que noté cuando la mayor parte del veneno desapareció de mi sistema. Estaba buscando otras lesiones que podría necesitar para tratar cuando me di cuenta. Incluso después de la primera guerra, la marca nunca se desvaneció realmente. Y cuando el Señor Oscuro volvía al poder, se oscureció gradualmente—Dijo Severus.

Harry asintió distraídamente.

>> ¿Harry? ¿Vas a decirme qué ha estado sucediendo? —.

Harry parpadeó y volvió su mente a responder la pregunta de Severus. Mientras trataba de decidir por dónde empezar, de repente sonrió—Bueno, es algo bueno que hayas hecho las paces con Neville—Bromeó Harry.

Severus alzó una ceja—¿Y qué ha hecho Longbottom para que digas eso? —.

—Neville mató a Bellatrix Lestrange—.

Severus resopló—¿Y cómo hizo eso? ¿Ella se enfrentó a uno de sus contratiempos habituales? —.

—No—Sonrió Harry—Él la envenenó—.

Las dos cejas de Severus se elevaron ante eso—¿Veneno? ¿Y cómo lo logró _Longbottom_ ? Su habilidad en Pociones está lejos de... —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No pociones. Herbología—.

—¿Herbología? —.

—Herbología—.

Severus miró a Harry—Explícate—.

Harry se rió y le dijo a Severus de Neville, Tonks, Bellatrix y Terroranti Vines.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que Longbottom y Tonks fueron los responsables de la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange—Dijo Severus con incredulidad.

Harry asintió—En realidad, su esposo y su hermano casi me matan un poco después de eso. Hasta que fueron comidos por Fluffy—.

—¿Fluffy? —.

—¿Recuerdas? El perro de Hagrid. ¿El que él había puesto para proteger la Piedra Filosofal? —.

Severus parpadeó—¿Y el perro callejero se _comió_ a los hermanos Lestrange? —.

—Así como algunos otros. Ah, y _nunca_ adivinarás quién mató a Greyback. O cómo murió—Harry soltó una risita.

—Hubiera pensado que Lupin hubiera querido el honor—.

—Bueno, él hizo una especie de ayuda... —.

—¿Oh? Veamos... —Severus estuvo adivinando con nombres de varios miembros de la Orden antes de volverse impaciente—Muy bien. ¿Quién fue entonces? —.

Harry se rió—Luna—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Luna Lovegood? —.

Harry asintió, sonriendo—Ella convocó a un enjambre de Wrackspurts y mientras afectaban a Greyback le devolvió la varita a Lupin (la había dejado caer cuando Greyback lo atacó). Lupin usó un hechizo para empujar al hombre lobo por el acantilado... —.

—¿Acantilado? ¿Qué acantilado?

Harry se encogió de hombros—El que está en el Bosque Prohibido. De todos modos, ¡adivina lo que vi cuando Greyback estaba muerto! —.

Severus suspiró—¿Qué viste? —.

Harry sonrió de nuevo—Luna... y Remy... —.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Qué hay de ellos? —.

—Estaban besándose. Parecía que Luna había estado detrás de él por un tiempo. Me dio la sensación de que finalmente estaban resolviendo los detalles de estar juntos—Harry se rió de nuevo—Luna estaba siendo muy persuasiva por lo que pude ver—.

Severus rodó los ojos—¿Algo más _importante_ que quieras decirme? Tal vez puedas decirme cómo derrotaste al Señor Oscuro—.

Harry se sonrojó y gimió y enterró su rostro en sus manos—Noooo. Por favor, no preguntes Severus—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Harry? —.

Harry suspiró y levantó la cabeza—Bien, te lo diré. Pero si te ríes como Draco y Blaise, puedo y voy a hechizarte—.

Severus simplemente levantó una ceja.

Harry suspiró de nuevo. Luego procedió a contarle a su amante sobre su pelea con Voldemort. Después, Severus miró a Harry sin expresión por varios minutos antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente.

—Solo tú, Harry—Severus frunció el ceño—¿Y qué hay de después de la batalla? ¿Por qué creíste que estaba muerto? ¿Y qué te pareció tan divertido sobre el hecho de que me había perdido? —.

Harry le contó sobre la reunión con Cho y la confirmación del director de que Severus estaba muerto—Y luego—Dijo enojado Harry—Me dijo que él sabía que tú y yo nos habíamos acercado, aunque solo pensó que nos habíamos hecho amigos. La segunda profecía de la que nos habló dijo eso. ¡Y justo después de eso trata de invocar la Ley de Grant! —Harry resopló al recordar la ira y la incredulidad—Bueno, pude convencerlo de que al menos debería tener el verano antes de invocar la ley. Después de eso solo estaba tratando de lidiar con estar sin ti—Harry terminó en voz baja.

Severus se acercó y acarició el brazo de Harry. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus y presionó su rostro contra el pecho del mayor otra vez. Severus lentamente frotó sus manos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Harry mientras pensaba. _“Entonces, cualquiera que sea la elección que Harry haya hecho... la ley no ha sido **oficialmente** invocada... eso significa que Harry no está obligado a lo que él haya dicho...”_ La mente de Severus rápidamente reconsideró la situación a la luz de estos nuevos hechos.

Severus se echó hacia atrás, alejando a Harry para que pudiera mirar al rostro del joven. Después de unos momentos, Severus se volvió y recogió los dos viales vacíos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche—Harry... —Severus se detuvo un momento y miró hacia los frascos—Harry, ¿sabes cuáles son estos? —Severus extendió los frascos para que Harry pudiera ver mejor.

Harry frunció el ceño y tomó uno. Lo miró de cerca y lo acarició con los dedos—Parece el frasco que usaste para la poción de Viper’s Revenge—.

Severus asintió—Es vidrio mercurial. El nombre proviene del brillo metálico y las propiedades del vidrio que se asemejan al metal. Es increíblemente durable. Está destinado a contener la más peligrosa de las pociones, la más poderosa de las pociones. Es algo raro, es muy difícil trabajar con él—.

>> Prefiero pensar—Dijo Severus, acariciando el frasco aún en la mano de Harry—Que es una buena representación de nuestra relación—.

Harry se quedó sin aliento y abrió mucho los ojos. _“Seguramente Severus no quiso decir... no, no podía querer decir...”_

Severus frunció el ceño, mirando a los ojos de Harry a esta reacción. Él respiró hondo, se acercó y recogió su varita. Agitando su varita sobre el vial y transfigurándolo, Severus preguntó—Harry, ¿te casarías conmigo? —.

Harry jadeó y miró hacia abajo en estado de shock al anillo en su mano. Era un hermoso anillo. Parecía estar hecho de vidrio metálico, transparente con un color plateado fuerte y encantador. El tope, con su cable sosteniéndolo en su lugar, se transformó en un intrincado diseño en todo el anillo. Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Harry miró a Severus.

>> ¿Harry? —Preguntó Severus bruscamente, mirando a Harry intensamente—Sé que quizás esto no es tan... romántico como…—.

Harry detuvo sus palabras con su entusiasta beso. Cuando se retiró, dijo—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Absolutamente, sí! —Harry lo besó de nuevo. Luego comenzó a poner besos por toda la cara de Severus.

Severus enterró su mano en el cabello de Harry y lo besó posesivamente. Cuando el beso terminó, Severus se echó hacia atrás y colocó el anillo de Harry en su mano. Una vez que el anillo estaba en su lugar, transfiguró el otro vial en un anillo idéntico. Antes de que pudiera ponerlo en su propio dedo, Harry lo tomó de él y se lo puso él mismo. Harry le dio a Severus una mirada de feroz satisfacción cuando el anillo se deslizó en su lugar.


	54. Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus besó a Harry y lo empujó sobre su espalda. Severus se acostó medio encima de Harry y dejó que sus manos vagaran sobre el cuerpo del hombre más joven.

Harry podía _sentir_ algo diferente en el beso de Severus y en su toque. Ambos eran mucho más posesivos y Harry lo adoraba. Él acarició y estrujo cada centímetro de Severus que podía alcanzar.

Las cosas rápidamente se calentaron. Harry estaba esperando más de lo que había experimentado hace solo unas horas, pero de repente Severus se detuvo y retrocedió. Agarró las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las sostuvo entre ellas.

—¿Severus? —.

—Mucho más, Harry, y te volvería a tener—.

Harry levantó una ceja hacia Severus. Las expresiones de Slytherin venían mucho más a menudo y con demasiada naturalidad—Bueno. Eso es más bien lo que estaba esperando—Harry liberó sus manos y volvió a tocar a Severus.

Severus gimió cuando Harry comenzó a burlarse de su pezón—No quiero hacerte daño. Si no estás…—.

Sonrojándose, Harry puso un dedo sobre los labios de Severus para detener sus palabras—Te lo aseguro, estoy bien. La poción que me diste funcionó bastante, bastante bien—.

Severus mordió sus labios con los dedos y comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre Harry otra vez. Estaba demasiado caliente para hablar. Pronto Harry estaba rogando, retorciéndose bajo Severus. Severus no pudo resistir más.

No importa cuán caliente estaba o cuán listos estaban los dos, Severus preparó a Harry lenta y concienzudamente. Harry estaba suplicando constantemente y casi sollozando por su necesidad cuando Severus reemplazó sus dedos con su polla. Harry rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus y ambos gimieron cuando Severus empujó dentro de Harry.

Harry estaba listo para comenzar a maldecir al hombre mayor cuando Severus hizo una pausa, una vez que estuvo tan profundo como pudo, saboreó la sensación y dejar que Harry se adaptara—¡Muévete, Severus! ¡Ahora! —Harry gimió—Oh, por favor, Severus, por favor... ¡Necesito que te muevas! —.

Finalmente Severus comenzó a moverse. Usó empujes lentos al principio, pero pronto empujó rápido y duro. Ambos estaban jadeando, apurándose para llegar. Severus coloco una de sus manos entre ellos y comenzó a bombear la polla de Harry. Solo tomó unos momentos antes de que Harry estuviera gritando el nombre de Severus y corriéndose, disparando pulso tras pulso de su liberación sobre la mano de Severus y sus pechos y estómagos.

La sensación del cuerpo apretado de Harry latiendo alrededor de su dura polla también empujó a Severus al borde. Empujando lo más profundo que pudo, Severus echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió el nombre de Harry mientras se vaciaba en el cuerpo de este. Luego se acostó encima de Harry mientras ambos luchaban por recobrar el aliento.

Harry yacía allí debajo de Severus, jadeando. Levantó sus manos y las alisó arriba y abajo de la espalda de su amante. Tomando su coraje de Gryffindor, Harry colocó un beso en el hombro de Severus y dijo—Te amo, Severus—Cuando Severus se puso rígido encima de él, Harry tragó saliva, temeroso de la reacción que recibiría.

Severus se mantuvo tenso, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que a Lucius le encantaría dejar las cosas claras para él, por lo que Severus también podría decirle a Harry mismo, ahora. Iba en contra de su naturaleza Slytherin decir las palabras tan claramente, pero, se recordó a sí mismo, se estaba casando con un Gryffindor. Tendían a necesitar que las cosas se deletrearan para estar satisfechos. Y no es que nadie más tenga que ver ese lado de él. Finalmente, Severus dijo, suavemente—Yo también te amo, Harry—.

Harry sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Severus en estado de shock. Severus lo miró y luego se inclinó para besarlo. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Severus y le devolvió el beso con todo lo que tenía. Harry nunca pensó que Severus le diría las palabras, especialmente así.

Pronto, Severus retrocedió y se movió al lado de Harry. Levantó su varita y realizó los hechizos de limpieza antes de acostarse y dejar que Harry se acurrucara. Ambos se durmieron casi de inmediato. Severus pensó por última vez antes de quedarse dormido... _“¿Y cuándo habló Harry con Lucius?”_

* * *

Terminaron pasando una semana juntos, aunque con el uso del giratiempo, Harry solo se fue por el fin de semana. Celebraron su compromiso no solo con una gran cantidad de pasión, sino también con una buena cantidad de contentamiento.

Si bien tuvieron mucho sexo, (muy, muy buen sexo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo) hubo muchas ocasiones en que simplemente disfrutaron estar en presencia del otro. Se sentarían en la cama abrazados (bueno, está bien, Harry lo abrazó, ¡pero Severus lo disfrutó!) Y leyendo. Cocinaron juntos, Severus siempre mantenía una cocina bien surtida en su habitación para aquellos momentos en que no tuviera ganas de tratar con sus colegas en las comidas. Hablaron mucho, aunque evitaron ciertos temas. Estaban decididos a disfrutar de su tiempo juntos y no dejar que nada lo estropeara.

Sin embargo, al final de la semana, hubo que tomar algunas decisiones. Tumbados en la cama unas horas antes de que Harry tuviera que irse, se abrazaron. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Severus y Severus lentamente recorrió con una mano la espalda de Harry. Desconocido para el otro, ambos estaban pensando en cómo manejar la situación en la que se encontraban.

El silencio se rompió cuando Severus suspiró—Supongo que querrás una gran boda con todos tus amigos. Albus probablemente querrá oficiar—Severus hizo una mueca al pensar en ello.

Harry permaneció en silencio por un momento—En realidad, ¿te imaginas que se nos permitirá pasarlo bien? Es decir, solo piénsalo. Tan pronto como le digamos a las personas que queremos casarnos, habrá una _larga_ fila de personas tratando de prevenirlo y ofrecer “consejos” sobre la situación—.

—Bueno, sí—Severus levantó una ceja—Acabo de asumir que estábamos hablando después de haber lidiado con ese desastre—.

Harry arrugó la nariz—Eso podría llevar bastante tiempo—Sin mencionar que existe la posibilidad de que Dumbledore pueda hacer su cosa de “Por-el-bien-mayor” e invocar la Ley de Grant y tratar de casarme con alguien que le parezca más “apropiado” ¿Qué pasaría si no tuviéramos que lidiar con eso... al menos no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para detenernos? —Harry terminó lentamente.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Y en qué estás pensando? —Severus estaba sin duda para cualquier plan que hiciera imposible que alguien interfiriera y tratara de evitar que se casaran.

Harry sonrió—Digo que sacamos una página del libro de Draco y Blaise. Por supuesto, fue idea mía, por lo que difícilmente pueden enojarse—.

La otra ceja de Severus se levantó—¿Draco y Blaise? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry? —.

Harry pensó por un minuto—Bueno eso depende. ¿Cuánto de lo que te digo te vas a sentir obligado a decírselo a Lucius? —.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Lucius? ¿Y cuándo hablaste con Lucius, de todos modos? —.

—Bueno, me encontré con él durante la batalla. Hablamos de ti y luego tuvimos que ir por caminos separados. Bueno, tenía que ir a matar a Voldemort. No estoy del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo—.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera continuar esa discusión, no iba a distraerse de obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que lo había estado molestando durante casi un año—Me estabas diciendo sobre “Draco y Blaise”, creo—.

—No, estaba esperando que respondieras mi pregunta: ¿cuánto de lo que te digo te vas a sentir obligado a decírselo a Lucius? —.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que a menos que mi respuesta sea “nada” no obtendré una respuesta a lo que está sucediendo—Dijo Severus. Harry solo lo miró y no dijo nada. Severus suspiró—Muy bien. No le diré a Lucius nada de lo que me digas. No es que yo esté inclinado a compartir lo que se dice entre nosotros mientras estamos en la cama juntos—Severus sonrió a Harry.

Harry dijo, muy en serio—¿Estás seguro, Severus? Porque puede que no esté muy feliz de descubrir que no se lo dijiste... al menos de antemano. Después, en realidad no importará—.

Severus pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry—Estoy bastante seguro. Además, el mismo Lucius me dijo una vez que a veces los amigos de un hombre simplemente deben aceptar que son los segundos en importancia para la esposa de un hombre—Severus sonrió—Y estoy ansioso por ser quien le diga a Lucius... lo que sea que sea—.

Harry sonrió—Bueno, ya ves... supongo que debería comenzar al principio. Alrededor de un mes más o menos en el año escolar, yo... llamé a una tregua entre Draco y yo. Finalmente, nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a contarnos cosas que no le diríamos a los demás. Quiero decir, ¿puedes imaginarme contándoles a Ron o a Hermione sobre mi interés por ti y que permaneciera en secreto? Hermione habría corrido hacia Dumbledore y Ron le habría dicho a todos en la audiencia cuando explotara y me gritara por ello—.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Draco sabe de tu interés por mí? —Severus frunció el ceño.

—Bien…—.

—¡Harry! —.

—¡Bueno, necesitaba _alguien_ con quien hablar! Y con el matrimonio arreglado con Parkinson y lo que él me contó sobre Blaise, pensé que podría contarle sobre nosotros—.

Severus suspiró y cerró los ojos—Entonces Draco lo sabe todo—.

Harry se aclaró la garganta—Y, uh, Blaise—.

Severus abrió los ojos y miró a Harry con resignación—¿Y Blaise? —.

—Sí. Verás, Draco y yo comenzamos a estudiar juntos y Blaise tuvo una idea equivocada y estoy seguro de que recuerdas cuando me estuvieron hechizando varias veces al día durante unos días—.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Estás diciendo que Draco y Blaise son...? —.

—Una pareja—Harry asintió—Lo cual es realmente algo bueno. Me refiero a Blaise y a Draco. De lo contrario, el incidente con el armario podría haber sido más embarazoso... —.

—¿Qué incidente? —.

—Oh, sí... yo, eh, no te conté sobre eso, ¿verdad? —.

—Quizás deberías decirme ahora—.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estrechaste la mano de Neville? Y luego, um, te arrastré a ese armario? —.

Severus suspiró—¿Blaise te vio salir? —.

—Uh, noooo... —.

—¡Harry! ¡Sólo dime! —.

Harry se sonrojó y presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Severus—Bueno, él estaba como que... en el armario con nosotros—.

—¿¡Qué!? —.

—Bueno, él y Draco habían tenido la misma idea. Draco se fue primero, no hubo problema, pero Blaise siguió teniendo que esconderse en el armario. Y luego entramos... —.

Severus se cubrió los ojos con la mano que no descansaba sobre la espalda de Harry.

—Uh, probablemente debería mencionar que salimos juntos y…—.

—No me digas. Alguien los vio—.

—Sí, pero era solo Ginny. Ya le había dicho que tenía un novio Slytherin, así que sabía que no se lo diría a nadie, pero llegó a la conclusión... —.

—De que estabas viendo a Blaise—Severus suspiró. Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Severus preguntó—Por iluminadora que haya sido esta conversación, aún no me has dicho lo que querías decir al no tener que lidiar con la interferencia de otros hasta que fuera demasiado tarde o lo que querías decir con “tomar una página del libro de Draco y Blaise”—.

—Oh, bueno, Draco y Blaise van a fugarse y casarse en secreto antes de la graduación, así que Lucius no podrá obligar a Draco a casarse con Parkinson—.

Severus descubrió sus ojos y miró a Harry—¿¡Qué!? —.

Harry frunció el ceño—¡No se lo puedes decir a Lucius, recuérdalo! —.

—¡Lucius va a matar a alguien! Probablemente tú si él averigua que fue tu idea—Severus frunció el ceño hacia Harry—Lucius ama mucho a su hijo, pero el nombre Malfoy es muy importante para él. Harry…—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Ya fue atendido. Bueno, al menos, el plan está en su lugar. Lucius no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Draco y Blaise podrán darle herederos a sus familias—.

—¿Y cómo van a hacer eso? —Preguntó Severus con escepticismo.

Harry pensó por un minuto y luego negó con la cabeza—Te lo diré después de que se casen—Frunció el ceño—Después de que estamos casados también, creo—Harry no iba a dejar entrar un poco de pánico ante la idea de que los niños se interpusieran en el camino de su matrimonio con Severus.

—Harry…—.

—No te lo estoy diciendo. ¿Entonces, qué piensas? ¿Te molestaría si tuviéramos una especie de matrimonio secreto? Podríamos... —Harry dejó de pensar. De repente se sentó y rebotó emocionado en la cama—¡Oh! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Es absolutamente perfecto! Quiero decir, primero tendré que hablar con Blaise y Draco, si están de acuerdo, y si les gusta la idea, probablemente tendremos que traer a Lucius al respecto, pero... —.

Severus gimió—Harry, ¿qué estás planeando ahora? —.

Harry le sonrió—Bueno, piensa en eso Severus. Si tú y yo nos casamos en secreto al igual que Draco y Blaise, entonces nadie puede detenernos. Pero aún tendremos que lidiar con mucha gente que estará molesta, solo que también nos acusarán de que nos casamos sin las personas importantes para nosotros allí. Entonces, tuve un pensamiento. ¿Qué pasaría si, después de nuestras bodas secretas, tuviéramos una gran ceremonia doble pública? Si lo hacemos bien, podemos hacerlo una sorpresa. Ya sabes, que la gente piense que están invitados a una celebración de la victoria o algo así. De esa forma, también ayudará a los Malfoy a ser aceptados en la sociedad—Harry guardó silencio mientras pensaba en su plan.

Severus yació sorprendido. Probablemente también funcionaría, y sin él y Lucius teniendo que pasar años en Francia. Severus de repente sonrió—Tengo que decirle a Lucius—.

Harry le sonrió—No creo que a Draco le importe—Dijo Harry tristemente.

Se quedaron en la cama, planificando, durante las siguientes horas.

* * *

Harry estaba en la sala de estar de Severus, completamente vestido. Sabían que no podían arriesgar más tiempo o que alguien probablemente iría a buscar a Harry y que si Dumbledore hubiera notado que Harry había desaparecido, probablemente se encontrarían sin tiempo para establecer sus planes.

Habían acordado que Severus no dejaría que nadie supiera que todavía estaba vivo hasta después de que él y Harry se casaran. Esperando que fuera pronto. Mientras Harry regresaba y pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, Severus intentaba hacer los arreglos para la boda. También aceptó, a instancias de Harry, preparar algo para Blaise y Draco también, por si acaso no lo hubieran podido hacer por ellos mismos.

Harry suspiró. Severus se acercó detrás de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre más joven y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Harry. Harry se reclinó contra él y colocó sus manos sobre las manos del otro hombre.

—Seré lo más rápido que pueda—Dijo Severus, besando un lado del cuello de Harry.

Harry inclinó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a su amante cuando sus ojos se posaron en la carta de Lucius a Severus. Él frunció el ceño—Severus. Si ustedes dos son solo amigos, ¿por qué esa letra suena como una entre amantes? —.

Severus frunció el ceño hacia Harry antes de mirar la carta—Sí, si no lo conoces lo suficiente como para reconocer el sarcasmo, puedo ver cómo puedes pensar eso—Severus sonrió—Creo que voy a disfrutar diciéndole eso—Entonces Severus hizo una mueca—En realidad, está destinado a ser sarcástico en su mayor parte. Y las últimas líneas se refieren al hecho de que ahora podemos ser abiertos sobre el hecho de que somos amigos cercanos... y, sospecho, también se refiere al hecho de que él y Narcissa ya no tienen que circular falsos rumores sobre sus diversas infidelidades—.

Harry arqueó las cejas sorprendido—Oh. Draco obtuvo su veta posesiva de Lucius, lo tomo—.

Severus asintió.

Se dijo poco más, aunque hubo un gran toqueteo, mientras se preparaban para otra separación. Finalmente, Harry se paró en la puerta del corredor y le dio a Severus un último beso y luego se fue.


	55. El Anillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry prácticamente corrió hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin. Como había comenzado a quedarse en los dormitorios de Slytherin, lo habían mantenido informado de la contraseña, así que se le permitió entrar. Frunció el ceño cuando entró en la sala común y la encontró vacía. Encogiéndose de hombros, corrió hasta la habitación de los estudiantes de Séptimo Año. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y entró con una gran sonrisa.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que le apuntaban tres varitas, aunque no dejó de sonreír—Bueno, si ya no soy bienvenido, solo tienen que decirlo; no necesitan usar sus varitas para aclarar el punto—.

Los tres Slytherin bajaron sus varitas, Theo tímidamente y Draco y Blaise en confusión—¿Harry? —Dijo Draco, sonando preocupados—¿Estás bien? —.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente—Estoy mejor que bien. Así que…—.

—¿Harry? Sabes, ah, el uso de pociones recreativas no es la respuesta—Dijo Blaise con cuidado.

Harry parpadeó un momento y luego se rió—No te preocupes. No estoy abusando de las pociones. Harry rió disimuladamente. _“Haciendo todo tipo de cosas malas con un maestro de pociones, pero no, no abusando de pociones”._

—Harry... sé que las cosas han sido muy difíciles para ti últimamente, pero realmente creo que lo que sea que estés haciendo no te va a hacer mucho bien a largo plazo—Dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry rodó los ojos—Te estás preocupando por nada, Draco—Harry comenzó a hablarles sobre Severus cuando recordó que Theo estaba en la habitación. Sabía que los otros dos confiaban en él, pero Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Theo por él.

Blaise se da cuenta de que Harry le está mirando a Theo y niega con la cabeza—Puedes confiar en Theo. Él no va a decirle nada a nadie. Um, sé que él ya sabe sobre... uh, bueno quién estas… estabas interesado—.

Theo se levantó de su cama—Puedo irme si tú…—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, está bien—Harry sonrió de nuevo y saludó a Theo con la mano—Vengan acá. Quiero mostrarles algo—La sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en una gran sonrisa—Prueba de que no estoy usando pociones de manera recreativa—Harry rió de nuevo.

Los tres Slytherins se sentaron en la cama de Blaise y miraron a Harry con curiosidad. Harry sonrió y sacó su varita. Lo agitó sobre su mano, quitando el amuleto que ocultaba su anillo de compromiso. Luego tendió la mano a los tres Slytherins.

Los tres jóvenes se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver mejor. Harry sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa que apareció en la cara de los tres.

—Harry, ¿cuándo lo conseguiste? —Preguntó Blaise.

Harry rodó los ojos—¿Dónde pensaste que estuve este fin de semana, Blaise? —.

—Estabas... pero pensé que habías regresado a la Torre Gryffindor—Dijo Draco.

Theo negó con la cabeza y fue directamente al grano—¿Quieres decir que él no está muerto, entonces? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente—No. Estaba herido y estaba lejos recuperándose. Ni siquiera sabía que todos pensaban que estaba muerto—Harry se detuvo y miró a Draco—¡Y tu padre es extremadamente afortunado de que no lo haya rastreado y _cruciado_ ! Si lo ves antes que yo, asegúrate de decirle que te lo dije—.

Draco miró a Harry como si estuviera loco—De acuerdo. Me aseguraré de hacer eso—.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza—Como si no le hicieras lo mismo a Theo si intentara convencer a Blaise de que te dejara aquí y se fuera a Francia con él—.

—Harry, ¿esta última semana finalmente te ha hecho perder completamente la cabeza? —Preguntó Draco.

Harry solo rodó los ojos—¿Pero no es increíble el anillo? —

Theo se inclinó hacia adelante—¿Eso es...? ¿Él usó...? —.

—Frascos de pociones hechos de vidrio mercurial—Dijo Harry.

Los otros tres parecían impresionados. Cada uno se turnaba acercando la mano de Harry para ver mejor—Entonces, ¿cuándo anuncias el compromiso? —Preguntó Theo.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No lo haremos. Vamos a hacer lo mismo que Draco y Blaise. De hecho, no estaba seguro de si ustedes dos podrían hacer planes mientras todavía estaban en Hogwarts, así que le pedí a Severus que verificara si no podía arreglar algo para usted también por si las dudas—Los otros tres miraron a Harry con asombro. Harry los miró confundido—¿Qué? —.

Negaron con la cabeza y nadie respondió su pregunta.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad pude arreglar algo. En realidad, me estaba preocupando un poco, ya que necesitamos irnos pronto y, bueno... parecía cruel pedirte que fueras testigo cuando... —Blaise se detuvo.

Harry asintió—Me encantaría ser uno de sus testigos. Cuando quieran ir, está bien conmigo—.

—¿Qué tal mañana? Podemos irnos después del almuerzo para tener tiempo de cambiarnos y prepararnos. ¡Entonces podemos casarnos mañana por la noche! —Draco estaba... bueno, Harry decidió considerarlo la versión de Slytherin de rebotar de emoción... en realidad era bastante elegante.

Harry sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo—No hay problema—Harry suspiró—En realidad, estoy tratando de decidir si debo decirles a mis amigos de Gryffindor que soy homosexual. De esa manera es un poco menos de shock... ¡oh! Oye, Draco, Blaise. Yo quería preguntarles algo—.

Ambos hombres lo miraron con curiosidad—Bueno, Draco, ¿recuerdas la razón original para alcanzar nuestra tregua? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco levantó una ceja—Lo recuerdo—.

Harry asintió—Bueno, tenía una idea de cómo podríamos manejar algunas de las cosas que habíamos acordado. ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes dos sobre una gran ceremonia doble pública? —.

Draco frunció el ceño—Eso nunca funcionaría, Harry. Si mi padre descubriera... —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si cada uno de nosotros tiene nuestras bodas secretas... y nunca se lo decimos a nadie más que a los presentes? Bueno, y tu padre, por supuesto, Draco. Creo que sería una gran ayuda. Pero puedes dejárnoslo a Severus y a mí—.

Draco se puso de pie y apuntó con su varita a Harry—¿Le contaste al Profesor Snape sobre Blaise y yo? ¡Irá directamente a mi padre! —.

Harry rodó los ojos—¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque él quería ser el que le dijera a tu padre después de que los dos estén casados. No pensé que te importaría—Harry se encogió de hombros.

Draco parecía sorprendido—¿Quieres decir que no solo está dispuesto a esperar hasta que nos casemos, sino que va a decirle a mi padre por mí? —.

—Sí. Ahora, ¿de vuelta a mi idea? Correcto, entonces nadie más que los presentes y el padre de Draco sabrán alguna vez sobre las bodas secretas... y planeamos una gran ceremonia doble sorpresa. Estaba pensando, con la ayuda de tu padre, que podríamos organizar que todos aparezcan pensando que asistirán a una celebración de la victoria. Luego, cuando lleguen, los sorprendemos con la ceremonia doble. Por supuesto, para entonces, nada de lo que hagamos puede detenernos ya que ya estamos casados, pero nadie lo sabrá. Por lo que cualquiera que asista sabría, es realmente cuando tú y Blaise, Severus y yo nos casaremos. De esta forma, ninguno de mis amigos se sentirá lastimado por el hecho de que no estuvieron en mi boda, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo que preocuparme de que intenten detenerme y hacerme casarme con alguien más. ¿Entonces, qué piensas? —.

Draco y Blaise parecían pensarlo bien. Blaise se encogió de hombros—Bueno, ciertamente no me importa. ¿Draco? —.

Draco asintió—Realmente cubrirá la mayor parte de lo que prometiste, Harry—Dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, quiero asientos especiales en la primera fila para los miembros de la Orden, especialmente Dumbledore. Veamos cómo se sorprende el señor Todo-lo-veo—Dijo Harry engreído.

Draco miró a Harry con curiosidad—Harry, ¿cuál era tu plan original? —.

—¿Hmm? —.

—Bueno, obviamente este es un nuevo plan. ¿Cuál fue el plan que llevó a nuestra tregua? —.

—Oh, bueno... —Harry se encogió de hombros—Iba a conseguir un Slytherin, que resultaste ser tú, y conseguir que me enseñase a pensar como un Slytherin y luego intentaran idear un plan como el de Slytherin. Ninguno de mis esfuerzos directos de Gryffindor funcionó, así que pensé que podría necesitarse algo más sutil. Pero como no era muy bueno en lo sutil, necesitaba ayuda... así, nuestra tregua—.

—¿¡Eso era!? ¿¡Ese era tu plan completo!? —Draco miró a Harry con incredulidad.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros—Bueno, funcionó, ¿no? —Los Slytherins lo miraron con incredulidad—Bueno, traten de recordar: este plan fue concebido por una persona con un lado Slytherin severamente desnutrido—.

Blaise resopló—Bien, bien. Será mejor que vaya a asegurarme de que todo esté listo para mañana. Harry... —Blaise suspiró—Desafortunadamente, a menos que queramos ser invadidos por Gryffindors probablemente debas pasar el tiempo entre ahora y cuando nos vayamos mañana con tus Gryffindors—.

Harry asintió—Sí, Ginny probablemente ya se ha quedado sin ideas para mantenerlos alejados. Solo tengo que decidir si quiero decirles ahora que soy gay. Mi primera inclinación es esperar hasta que Severus y yo nos casemos para que no comiencen a tratar de descubrir quién me interesa—.

Theo preguntó—¿Qué te hace pensar que sabrán que estás interesado en alguien? Me refiero a otro que a la chica Weasley. Blaise me dijo que ella piensa que estás saliendo con él—.

Harry frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pensaba en ello—Tienes razón. Aparte de Ginny y Ron, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo era gay, decidimos no discutirlo... así que, aparte de esos dos, nadie sabe que soy gay. Pero creo que Ginny es la única que sabe que realmente estoy viendo a alguien... —Harry pensó por unos minutos más y luego asintió—Tienes razón. Nadie debería poder decirlo—.

Blaise se encogió de hombros—Bueno, si quieres que los demás piensen que tú y yo estamos saliendo, no me importa. Al menos de esa manera, nadie sospechará a quién estamos viendo realmente los dos—.

Harry miró a Draco al oír esto. Él no parecía feliz de escuchar eso—No me gusta, pero puedo ver el beneficio de que otros piensen que ustedes dos están saliendo. Y es solo hasta la ceremonia pública, ¿verdad? —.

Harry asintió—Estaba pensando que debería ser después de graduarnos, pero no demasiado después. Eso debería darles a tus padres mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas—.

Draco miró a Harry sorprendido—¿Mis padres? —.

Harry asintió—¿Puedes pensar en alguien mejor para planificar un gran evento como ese? Porque quiero que los reporteros y tantas personas importantes como sea posible—Harry sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa bastante malvada—Podemos asegurarnos de obtener muchas fotos de ellos en la boda... apoyando a las dos parejas a casarse—.

Theo parecía asombrado—Y nadie en ninguna posición de poder puede decir que fueron engañados, por lo que estarán de acuerdo contigo para apoyarte. Sin mencionar que eres el “Salvador del Mundo Mágico” y todos querrán conectar su nombre con el tuyo—.

—Exactamente—Dijo Harry.

Draco se movió incómodo—Harry, no sé si mis padres…—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Te dije que no te preocupes por tu padre. Severus le contará sobre su estado de recién casado... y probablemente mencione que fue idea mía. Sospecho que fácilmente tendré la oportunidad de hablar en privado con él. Y cuando lo haga, me aseguraré de que vea el beneficio de seguir nuestros planes—.

La discusión se interrumpió cuando el estómago de Theo gruñó. Él los miró con arrogancia, mostrando por qué estaba en Slytherin—¿Qué? Me perdí el desayuno—.

Harry miró la hora y frunció el ceño—Y ahora es hora de almorzar—Suspiró—Puedo ir a sentarme con mis amigos de Gryffindor e intentar hacer que se queden solos para hablar—.

Con eso, los cuatro jóvenes salieron de los dormitorios de Slytherin y se dirigieron a almorzar.

* * *

Harry entró al Gran Comedor con su sonrisa cuidadosamente atenuada. No necesitaba que Dumbledore llegara a la misma conclusión que Draco y Blaise al principio. Si lo hiciera, _definitivamente_ invocaría la Ley de Grant inmediatamente.

Harry se sentó entre Hermione y Ginny. Hubo muchas burlas agradables y algunas miradas de Ginny por su larga ausencia. Tan pronto como la mayoría de la gente volvió a las conversaciones que habían tenido cuando Harry llegó, Harry se inclinó y le susurró al oído a Ginny—Gracias por mantenerlos distraídos. Realmente lo aprecio—.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y le susurró—Bueno, al menos podrías haber regresado de vez en cuando. Ron, especialmente, ha sido difícil de distraer—.

Harry hizo una mueca—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, pero era realmente importante. De hecho, estaba pensando en hablar con Ron y Hermione en privado. Ya sabes, aclarar algunas cosas. ¿Alguna posibilidad de unirte a nosotros y ayudarme con ellos? —.

Ginny parecía insegura—No lo sé, Harry—.

Harry hizo una mueca—Vamos, Gin. Sé que te dejé para tratar con ellos y debería haber... —.

Ginny negó con la cabeza—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quiero decir, no sé si es una buena idea decirles a los dos nada. Tú sabes cómo son—.

Harry pensó en eso y luego asintió—Sí, tal vez debería esperar un poco más—Harry miró alrededor. Él y Ginny habían terminado de comer, pero casi todos los demás seguían comiendo—Hey, ¿vienes conmigo? Quiero mostrarte algo—.

Ginny miró a Harry con curiosidad, pero lo siguió desde el Gran Comedor. Una vez que llegaron a la sala común vacía de Gryffindor, Harry se aseguró de que estuvieran solos y luego le mostró su anillo a Ginny.

Ella jadeó—¡Oh, Dios mío, Harry! —Ella entonces chilló y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry—¡Oh, no me extraña que te hayas ido tanto tiempo! —Ella se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió—Estabas “celebrando”—Ella se rió.

Después de varios minutos de dejar que Ginny admirara el anillo, Harry volvió a colocar el hechizo en su lugar. Ginny rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo otra vez y chilló de nuevo. Ella era tan ruidosa que ni se dio cuenta de que los otros Gryffindor habían empezado a regresar a la Torre. Ella abrazó a Harry nuevamente y le besó la mejilla—Oh, Dios, Harry! Esto es... esto es... —Se detuvo y chilló de nuevo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Ron preguntó en voz alta.

Tanto Harry, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny en este momento, y Ginny, que todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, voltearon a mirarlo. Compartieron una mirada y dijeron juntos—Nada—.


	56. Zabini-Malfoys Y El Plan De Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry pasó el resto del día con sus amigos de Gryffindor. Jugó Snap Explosivo no solo con Ron, sino también con Neville, Seamus, Dean y Ginny. Él habló bastante con Hermione. Esa noche, Harry y los otros chicos de Séptimo Año de Gryffindor se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde hablando y bromeando.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y se fue a desayunar con Hermione y Ron como lo había hecho tantas veces a lo largo de los años. Realmente hizo que Harry recordara por qué estaba tan cerca de estos dos en el pasado. Para cuando llegó el almuerzo, los amigos de Harry le perdonaron su larga ausencia y pudo salir de la sala común de Gryffindor sin ser interrogado.

Fue al aula vacía en el tercer piso donde había arreglado encontrarse con sus amigos de Slytherin. Él fue el último en llegar. Una vez que estuvo dentro del salón de clase, usó los encantamientos de bloqueo y silenciamiento más fuertes que conocía en la puerta.

—Bueno. ¿Están todos listos? —Preguntó Blaise. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que parecía un poco nervioso—Bueno. Pude arreglar un traslador, así que necesitas acercarte. Cuando lleguemos, Theo, tú y yo conseguimos la habitación de la izquierda para que me prepare. Harry, ve con Draco a la habitación de la derecha. Nos tomaremos una hora para prepararnos y luego nos volveremos a encontrar. ¿Lo tienen? —.

Harry y Theo asintieron y luego los cuatro se estiraron para tocar el pañuelo hecho jirones que Blaise tendía. Pronto los cuatro estaban de pie en lo que parecía ser un pasillo de entrada. Se separaron y fueron en las direcciones que Blaise había indicado.

Una vez a solas con Draco, la paciencia de Harry fue duramente probada. Draco insistió en que todo fuera perfecto. Harry, en un intento desesperado de distraer a Draco, preguntó—Entonces, ¿cómo crees que deberíamos hacer nuestros aniversarios? —.

Draco dejó de quejarse y frunció el ceño hacia Harry—¿Qué? —

—Bueno, nadie más que nosotros y nuestros testigos sabrá alguna vez sobre cualquier boda, excepto la pública. Entonces, por lo que todos los demás saben, cualquier día que tengamos la ceremonia pública será nuestro aniversario. Entonces, ¿celebramos ese día o el día en que realmente nos casamos? —.

Draco pensó por un momento—¿Por qué no ambos? Quiero decir, en nuestros aniversarios de bodas individuales podemos celebrar en privado y luego en el aniversario de la doble ceremonia pública podemos tener una gran celebración pública—.

Harry asintió y sonrió—Y dado que nuestras celebraciones privadas serán en días diferentes, podemos estar seguros de que habrá alguien dispuesto a cuidar de los niños por nosotros—.

La cara generalmente pálida de Draco se puso aún más pálida. Mientras Harry observaba, el Slytherin se tambaleó un poco. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y extendió la mano y agarró el codo de Draco—Cálmate, Draco. No es necesario tener hijos de inmediato y siempre supiste que tendrías que tener un heredero Malfoy, por lo que no es sorprendente que algún día tengas hijos—.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—Cállate, Harry—Draco se tomó un momento para calmarse y luego parpadeó hacia Harry con sorpresa—Espera. ¿Estás planeando tener hijos también? —.

—¡Bueno, por supuesto! Siempre he querido una familia propia—.

Draco negó con la cabeza—Simplemente no puedo imaginar al Profesor Snape como un padre—.

—Bueno, no hemos hablado exactamente sobre tener hijos, a excepción de una conversación. Realmente no le he dicho que los magos puedan tener hijos juntos—.

—¿Por qué no? —.

—Bueno, como que quiero esperar hasta después de casarnos para empezar a hablar de tener hijos en realidad. Realmente no quiero presionar mi suerte pidiendo demasiado a la vez—.

Draco asintió—Quieres decir, quieres asegurarte de que no pueda cambiar de opinión acerca de casarse porque quieres tener hijos. Muy Slytherin, Harry—.

Harry solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Él revisó el tiempo—Bien, vamos a casarte—.

Draco palideció un poco y tragó audiblemente. Luego miró a Harry y puso una mirada arrogante en su cara y salieron juntos de la habitación.

* * *

Harry y Theo estaban uno al lado del otro en el fondo de la habitación mientras Blaise y Draco se casaban. Fue una ceremonia hermosa, mucho más por la sensación íntima de la pequeña ceremonia. Mientras Blaise y Draco compartían un apasionado beso para sellar su matrimonio, Theo se inclinó y le susurró algo a Harry.

—Tan hermosa—Suspiró—Todos parecen estar en una relación seria—No solo están saliendo con alguien, todos ustedes se van a casar. Me hace desear tener un novio propio—.

Harry, que definitivamente había notado el cambio de Theo de “ellos” a “ustedes”, dijo—Camisas—.

Theo parpadeó hacia él—¿Camisas? —.

Harry asintió—Te lo digo, si quieres un novio, simplemente busca una tienda de ropa que se adapte al tipo de hombre que deseas. Luego ve y mira las camisas. Solo. Es muy importante hacerlo solo—.

Theo miró a Harry como si estuviera loco—Camisas—.

Harry asintió de nuevo—Créeme. Pruébalo y ve si no recibes ninguna atención—.

Theo le dio a Harry otra de esas miradas y ambos se volvieron hacia la pareja que se estaba besando. Harry se rió cuando el oficial se aclaró la garganta mientras las manos comenzaban a vagar. Tanto Blaise como Draco se sonrojaron un poco, pero también sonrieron ampliamente.

Harry y Theo se acercaron al escritorio donde el oficiante había presentado toda la documentación necesaria para firmar. Blaise le había dicho a Harry que este oficinista se especializaba en bodas secretas y que todo el papeleo tenía encantamientos especiales que hacían imposible que alguien que no estaba informado sobre la boda por una de las personas presentes en la boda encontrara o leyera los documentos. Sin embargo, la boda todavía era legal y legalmente vinculante.

Después de que todo fue firmado, los cuatro jóvenes vieron como el oficiante realizaba los hechizos necesarios y el papeleo desaparecía, para ser archivado en el Ministerio. Harry se volvió hacia Blaise y Draco y sonrió—Entonces, ¿cómo se siente estar casado? —.

Ambos Slytherins recién casados miraron a Harry muy en serio y luego se turnaron para darle un breve abrazo a Harry. Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer algo más que quedarse allí. Después, miró y vio a Theo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Blaise y Draco simplemente actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Bien, bien. ¿Han hecho planes los dos en caso de que se use la Sala de Requerimientos? ¿Debería Theo planear unirse a mí en la Torre de Gryffindor? —.

Theo parecía horrorizado y rápidamente negó con la cabeza—Esta bien. Puedo dormir en la sala común de Slytherin o en uno de los dormitorios del otro año. Hay muchas camas vacías disponibles—.

Harry solo se rió. Luego él y Theo se acercaron para mirar a las alianzas de boda Zabini-Malfoy. Eran encantadoras. Eran doradas con un diseño extremadamente elegante grabado en ellas. Harry tuvo que admitir que los anillos se las arreglaron para satisfacer a los dos Slytherins.

* * *

Harry y los otros lograron regresar a tiempo para la cena. Como estaba claro que Blaise y Draco tenían la intención de usar la habitación del dormitorio del Séptimo Año de Slytherin para su luna de miel, Harry hizo los arreglos para que cenasen esa noche, así como las tres comidas al día siguiente en el dormitorio. Dobby estaba feliz de ayudar y prometió mantenerlo en secreto.

Harry se unió a sus amigos de Gryffindor para cenar con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos sus amigos lo notaron, pero nadie lo comentó. Después de la cena, Harry de alguna manera se las arregló para encontrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor a solas con Ron y Hermione. Harry comenzó a sentirse claramente incómodo cuando Ron y Hermione se sentaron uno al lado del otro frente a él.

—Harry, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? —Preguntó Ron en voz baja, lo que solo le preocupó más a Harry.

Harry se movió nerviosamente—¿Que… Que quieres decir? —.

Hermione estaba prácticamente rebotando en su asiento—¡Oh, vamos, Harry, puedes decirnos! —.

—Uh, ¿te digo algo, Hermione? —.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras los dos amigos de Harry solo lo miraban. Finalmente, Hermione estalló—¿Bien? ¿Alguna vez nos contarás sobre tu compromiso? —.

—¿¡Qué!? —Harry se sorprendió—¿Cómo te ente…? ¡Ginny! ¿Te lo dijo Ginny? —.

Hermione negó con la cabeza—¡No, lo descubrí! —.

Ahora Harry estaba muy confundido. Sabía que probablemente no había sido tan cuidadoso como debería haberlo hecho (al menos cuando se trataba de ocultar sus mordiscos de amor), pero no creía haber hecho nada en los últimos dos días para ser obvio sobre su compromiso.

Hermione solo continuó, ignorando la mirada atónita de Harry—Bueno, quiero decir, todos sabían que tú y Ginny se veían, ¡pero ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ustedes dos eran tan serios! —.

Harry parpadeó—¿Espera, que? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre casarse con Ginny? —Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido, y todavía aturdido por el hecho de que Hermione sabía de su compromiso, para pensar antes de decir nada.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron en estado de shock—¿Quieres decir que estás comprometido... pero no con Ginny? —Preguntó Hermione. Harry maldijo en silencio ante la inteligencia de su amigo.

Ron parecía furioso—Harry, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso? —.

Harry miró a Ron—¿De qué estás hablando, Ron? ¡Sabías que era gay! —.

—¿¡Eres gay!? —Ron y Hermione preguntaron al unísono.

—Sí. ¿Y por qué estás tan sorprendido, Ron? ¡Te lo dije hace meses! —.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo!? —Preguntó Ron.

Harry se sonrojó—¿No te acuerdas? ¿Esa, uh, conversación que nunca sucedió? —.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron—¡Espera! ¡Pensé que estabas hablando de Ginny! —.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué iba a...? —Harry se interrumpió y se sonrojó con un tono más profundo de rojo cuando echó un vistazo a Hermione—¡Ron, Ginny es como una hermana para mí! ¿Por qué pensarías... que estaba, um, hablando de ella? —.

Ron se sonrojó y también echó un vistazo a Hermione. Ella estaba muy curiosa—Uh, bueno, eso, uh, esa mañana... —Aclaró su garganta y terminó de hablar, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mirar a Hermione—Esa mañana, los otros muchachos y yo estábamos hablando de... eh, de ti. Cuando éramos solo yo y Neville, él mencionó oírte decir un nombre, pero se negó a decirme qué nombre. Y luego, cuando estabas actuando todo extraño, solo asumí que estabas tratando de decirme que estabas interesado en Ginny—.

Harry estaba aturdido. _“¿¡Neville lo sabía todo el tiempo!? Bueno, eso explica su enfrentamiento repentino cuando se trató de Severus”_. Harry estaba muy feliz de que a Neville le importara lo suficiente su amistad para tratar de hacer las paces con Severus por el bien de Harry.

Hermione se unió—¿Entonces por eso le dijiste eso a Dean? —.

Harry miró a Ron—¿Qué le dijiste a Dean? —.

—¡Bueno, tú y Ginny pasaron el Día de San Valentín juntos! ¡Pensé que ustedes dos estaban interesados el uno en el otro! Entonces, cuando Dean me preguntó si me importaría si saliera con Ginny, le dije que creía que ustedes dos estaban juntos—.

 _“Lo cual explica por completo las reacciones de todos al ver mis mordiscos amorosos esa mañana. Regresé de mi viaje con Severus”_. Harry negó con la cabeza ante todos los malentendidos.

Hermione de repente se quedó sin aliento—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pobre Ginny! —.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Los tres habían estado tan concentrados en su conversación que no habían escuchado a Ginny entrar a la sala común.

Harry rodó los ojos—Ron y Hermione pensaron que estábamos comprometidos. Les acababa de decir que era gay. Ahora, Hermione parece pensar que vas a tener un corazón roto al respecto—.

Hermione miró a Harry—¡Harry, no deberías ser tan insensible! —Se volvió hacia Ginny, irradiando simpatía—Ginny…—.

Ginny se rió—Relájate, Hermione. Harry y yo sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro. Pensamos uno del otro como hermanos. Sabía todo acerca de las preferencias de Harry. De hecho, ¡incluso sabía sobre su novio! Apuesto a que te sorprendió cuando descubriste que está saliendo... —.

—Uh, Ginny, ¡aún no había llegado tan lejos! —Harry rápidamente interrumpió.

—Oh—Dijo Ginny.

—Pero, Ginny, si no estabas interesada en casarte con Harry, ¿por qué me pediste que hiciera toda esa investigación por ti? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué investigación? —Preguntaron los chicos al unisonó.

Ginny hizo una mueca—Debería ser la elección de Harry si y cuándo se casa. La Orden no tiene derecho a intentar forzar algo como esto sobre él solo porque Dumbledore piensa que es una buena idea. El hombre no es omnisciente, Hermione. Él no es infalible y esta vez estaba _equivocado_. Estaba haciendo lo único que podía pensar—.

—Pero si no quería casarse con él, ¿por qué estabas tan interesada en cómo se eligen los candidatos y los requisitos para que se aprueben? ¿Y por qué te tomaste tantas molestias para hacer que pareciera que tú y Harry eran una pareja? —Preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Escuché a algunas chicas hablando, Hermione. Ni siquiera sabían sobre lo de la Ley de Grant. Simplemente querían ser la señora del “salvador del mundo mágico”. Pensé que si podía hacer que pareciera que éramos una pareja, entonces no podrían acercarse a Harry. Te pregunté sobre los requisitos porque dijiste que sin al menos cinco candidatos no se podía invocar la ley. He creado varios planes para asegurarme de que nadie pueda ser aprobado y ser candidato. De esa forma, Harry puede casarse si lo desea y cuándo lo elija—Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Harry la miró con asombro—Gin, ¡te amo de verdad! —.

Ella le sonrió—¡Lo sé, Harry! —.

En este punto, otros Gryffindor comenzaron a entrar. Ron y Hermione aún parecían aturdidos y hablaban en voz baja. Ginny vino y se sentó al lado de Harry.

—¿Oye, Harry? ¿Por qué no les dijiste a quién estás viendo? —Ginny se inclinó y susurró.

Harry le susurró—Creo que han tenido suficientes conmociones por hoy. Además, todavía no estoy listo para hacer pública mi relación y sospecho que tendrían problemas para mantenerla en secreto—.

Ginny asintió.

—Entonces, ¿alguna vez vas a decirme por quién estabas llorando? —Preguntó Harry.

Ginny se sonrojó—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—Vamos, Gin. ¿Esa noche que lloraste hasta dormirte en mi regazo? ¿Por quién estabas llorando? Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie—.

Ginny se miró las manos—Um, bueno, como que me gusta... um, Neville—Ella se sonrojó.

Harry estaba sorprendido—¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Le hiciste saber que estás interesada? Porque supongo que está muy interesado en ti—.

Ginny negó con la cabeza—¡Pero Harry! Se va a estudiar Herbología, yo solo sé que lo hará, y cuando se vaya habrá otras brujas tratando de atraparlo y estaré atrapada aquí y... —.

Harry rió suavemente—¡Ginny Weasley! Lo que intentas decir es que tiene miedo de que no le gustes, por lo que tienes miedo de revelar tu interés. ¿Por qué no hablo con él? —.

Ginny lo miró horrorizada—Harry, no me harías eso, ¿verdad? —.

Harry rodó los ojos—Bueno, necesito hablar con él sobre algo de todos modos. Seré sutil. Lo prometo, no te daré ninguna razón para avergonzarte—.

Ginny se mordió el labio y miró hacia donde Neville estaba leyendo un libro sobre plantas en la sala común. Lentamente, ella asintió.


	57. Conversaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se levantó de su asiento al lado de Ginny y caminó hacia Neville—Oye, ¿Neville? ¿Podríamos hablar? —.

Neville levantó la vista, obviamente sorprendido—Claro, Harry—Dejó su libro y miró a Harry.

Harry miró alrededor de la sala común, ahora llena de gente—Um, ¿podríamos ir a caminar? Esperaba poder hablar en privado—.

—Claro—Neville se levantó y salieron juntos de la sala común. Después de caminar un rato en silencio, Harry dijo—Solo estaba hablando con Ron y Hermione. Les estaba diciendo que era gay... —Harry miró a Neville. El otro chico se sonrojó, pero no pareció sorprendido. Harry asintió—Ron me dijo que lo sabías. No se dio cuenta, pero también me dijo que sabías... eh, quien me interesa—.

Neville se detuvo, se volvió hacia Harry y lo miró con simpatía—Lo siento, Harry. Sé que debes estar pasando por un momento difícil en este momento—.

Harry miró a Neville por un largo momento y luego decidió confiar en él. Neville era bastante bueno guardando secretos y Harry estaba realmente entusiasmado con su anillo que Severus había transfigurado para él. Adoraba cada oportunidad que tenía de mostrarlo. Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos, Harry se acercó a Neville.

—En realidad, Neville... Acabo de verlo hace unos días. Fue herido en la batalla final y estaba fuera recuperándose. Él ni siquiera sabía que todos pensaban que estaba muerto. Todavía no ha regresado porque dijo que tenía que encargarse primero de algunas cosas. Antes de irse de nuevo... —Harry se quitó el amuleto que ocultaba su anillo.

Neville se quedó sin aliento—¡Guau, Harry! —.

Harry sonrió—Sí. Usó viales de poción hechos de vidrio mercurial. Es realmente hermoso ¿no? —.

Neville asintió, sin dejar de mirar el anillo.

—Ginny ha sido de gran ayuda—Dijo Harry casualmente—Ha hecho que la gente piense que estamos juntos, así que la mayoría me ha dejado en paz—Harry hizo una mueca—Aunque a causa de un malentendido cree que estoy viendo a Blaise Zabini. Pensé que sería mejor si ella pensara eso por el momento—.

Neville asintió—Puedo ver por qué. Mucha gente probablemente te molestará cuando lo descubran—.

Harry asintió—Es por eso por lo que estoy contento de haber podido mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta ahora. Ha sido mucho mejor para nosotros. Hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos realmente. Sin embargo, me siento mal por hacer las cosas difíciles para Ginny—.

Neville frunció el ceño.

Harry asintió—Me dijo hace poco que estaba interesada en alguien. Si lo hubiera sabido, ciertamente no la habría dejado seguir fingiendo que estábamos juntos. Ahora, creo que le preocupa que la persona que le interesa no esté interesada en ella—.

—No puedo imaginar a nadie que no esté interesado en Ginny. Ella es una persona muy fuerte, sin mencionar que es muy hermosa—Harry notó que Neville, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, parecía un poco triste.

—Bueno, también le preocupa que, dado que el chico que le gusta es un año mayor y está a punto de graduarse, no tendrá mucho tiempo para construir una relación—.

Neville se encogió de hombros—Estoy seguro de que Dean estaría dispuesto a tener una relación de larga distancia durante un año—Neville sonó extremadamente deprimido por esto.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Te gusta ella, ¿verdad, Neville? —.

Neville suspiró—¿Es así de obvio? Sé que ella no podría estar interesada en mí. Quiero decir, sé que no soy muy bueno en nada y soy tan olvidadizo y ella una persona tan fuerte... —Neville sonaba cada vez más deprimido mientras hablaba.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Neville, no puedes hablar en serio. Fuiste tú quien eliminó a _Bellatrix Lestrange_. Probablemente eres el único estudiante que alguna vez consiguió que el Profesor Snape le diera la mano. ¡Y sé que Ginny podría estar interesada en ti porque me dijo que lo está! —.

Neville parecía sorprendido—¿Ella te dijo que le _gustaba_? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Entonces, tal vez cuando volvamos puedas hablar con ella—Harry sonrió. Se preguntó sobre su nuevo hobby de emparejamiento. A él realmente le gustaba...

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Harry se dirigió a los aposentos privados de Severus. Severus dijo que volvería incluso si no hubiera podido terminar de hacer los arreglos para poder hacerle saber a Harry cómo iban las cosas.

Usando la contraseña que Severus le había dado, Harry se dirigió a la sala de estar de Severus. Una vez dentro con ambas puertas protegidas, Harry se vio atrapado en fuertes brazos y besado apasionadamente.

Horas después, cuando Harry y Severus recuperaron el aliento, Harry yacía sobre Severus con las manos debajo del mentón sobre el pecho del mayor—¿Entonces? —.

Severus continuó acariciando lentamente las manos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Harry—¿Entonces, qué? —.

Harry lo miró—Severus... —.

Severus le sonrió a Harry—Bueno, pude hacer los arreglos para nuestra boda, aunque todavía no he intentado arreglar nada para los otros dos—.

—Oh, olvidé decírtelo. No tienes que preocuparte por ellos. Blaise logró arreglar las cosas. Se casaron hace unos días. Fue una ceremonia muy agradable—Harry sonrió soñadoramente—Parecía muy íntimo porque era muy pequeño. Yo fui el testigo de Draco. Theo, ese es Theodore Nott, fue el testigo de Blaise—.

Severus se acercó y pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry—Estaba pensando en pedirle a Lucius que sea mi testigo. ¿Sería eso un problema? —

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Voy a preguntarle a Draco. Sé que nunca me lo perdonaría si siquiera pensara en preguntarle a alguien más—Harry frunció el ceño—Pero en ese caso, espero que tengamos unos días para resolver las cosas sobre el matrimonio de Draco antes de nuestra boda. Tal vez puedas decirle a Lucius acerca de Draco cuando te pongas en contacto con él para pedirle que sea tu testigo. Si él viene a “hablar”—Harry sonrió—Conmigo acerca de mi parte en eso, tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre mi idea de la doble ceremonia pública—.

Severus frunció el ceño—Creo que deberías haber sido un Slytherin—.

Harry solo sonrió.

* * *

La noche siguiente, Severus llegó al lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con Lucius. Había esperado solo unos minutos antes de que llegara Lucius.

—Severus. Me alegro de verte vivo y bien—.

Severus resopló—Sí. Me llevó algún tiempo descubrir la razón por la que se pensaba que estaba muerto. Aparentemente, cuando Bellatrix intentó golpearme con _Fiendfyre_ logré aparecerme solo momentos antes de que me golpeara. Fue tan cercano que a los demás les pareció que me habían golpeado. Solo que en realidad golpeó a uno de los otros que habían estado tratando de acercarse sigilosamente. Los que quedaron vivos no se dieron cuenta de que no fui yo quien fue golpeado porque tuvieron que tratar de escapar del _Fiendfyre_ —Severus resopló—Albus usó Veritaserum en los que quedaron con vida y decidió que yo estaba muerto por sus cuentas y por el hecho de que había un cuerpo quemado—.

Lucius negó con la cabeza. Luego le dio a Severus una sonrisa particularmente malvada—Bueno, mi curiosidad finalmente ha sido satisfecha. Harry Potter, ¿Severus? Oh cielos. No es de extrañar que al principio no quisieras irte. Incluso un hombre heterosexual como yo puede admitir que el chico es muy encantador—.

Severus escuchó las burlas de su amigo y escondió una sonrisa malvada propia. _“Esto va a ser aún más divertido de lo que pensaba”._

* * *

Harry estaba en la Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente hablando con algunos de sus amigos. Observó mientras Neville y Ginny se marchaban y hablaban solos. Ron y Hermione todavía parecían estar tratando de averiguar con quién estaba casándose Harry y estaban mirando a todos los otros estudiantes varones del Salón. Harry estaba caminando para unirse a Draco, Blaise y Theo cuando de repente escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Lucius Malfoy con su varita apuntando directamente hacia él.

—¡Harry Potter! TÚ…—.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —Cada persona parpadeó sorprendida cuando el hechizo de Harry alcanzó su objetivo, incluso Lucius Malfoy. Harry extendió su mano y atrapó cuidadosamente la varita de la Profesora McGonagall—Lucius, llegas temprano. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de explicarles la situación a otros—Mientras hablaba, Harry caminó hacia el hombre enojado.

Se detuvo para devolverle la varita a la profesora McGonagall—¿Quizás deberíamos llevar esto a un lugar más privado? —Con eso, Harry llevó a Lucius Malfoy a un aula vacía y colocó los encantamientos en la puerta.

Lucius apuntó con su varita a Harry y le preguntó con voz fría—¡Dame una razón por la que no debería darte un _Avada Kedavra_! —.

Harry fulminó con la mirada—¿Qué tal el hecho de que te acabo de salvar? Ahora, ¿por qué no nombras una razón por la que no debería _cruciarte_? —.

Lucius frunció el ceño—¿Y qué razón tendrías para hacer eso? —

—Oh, no sé. ¿Qué tal el hecho de que en tu pequeño discurso de “Solo somos amigos”, olvidaste mencionar que estabas tratando de hacer que Severus huyera a Francia contigo? —Harry sacó su varita y señaló a Lucius al final de su pequeño discurso.

Lucius de repente se veía mucho más cauteloso—Ah, bueno, te fuiste antes de que pudiera decir mucho—.

Harry bufó—UH Huh. Bueno, solo para advertirte, si vuelves a intentar algo así, te encontrarás a ti mismo... —Harry de repente tuvo un pensamiento malvado. Él sonrió y dejó que la malicia le diera sabor a su sonrisa—Te encontrarás en público con _cabello rosado_ —.

Lucius se burló—No lo harías—.

Harry sonrió—¿De verdad? Pregúntale a Severus si no lo haría. Incluso ya conozco el hechizo—Harry sonrió cuando Lucius se puso un poco más pálido—Ahora, ¿por qué no volvemos al motivo de tu visita? Supongo que estás molesto por Draco—.

Lucius lo miró—¡Estoy más que molesto, Potter! —.

—Es “Harry”, ¿Recuerdas, Lucius? ¿Y por qué te molesta que Draco...? —.

—¿¡Por qué me molesta!? —Gritó Lucius—¡Es el deber familiar número uno de todos los Malfoy, especialmente el heredero Malfoy, continuar con la línea Malfoy! —.

Harry asintió—Draco tomó eso en consideración. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—.

Lucius miró a Harry con recelo—Severus dijo que Draco se casó con Blaise Zabini—.

Harry asintió—Lo hizo. Ahora, estoy a punto de decirte algo que Severus aún no sabe, algo que espero que no le digas hasta después de que nos casemos... —.

Lucius parecía intrigado—¿¡Qué!? —.

—Bueno, si planeas decirle antes de que se case conmigo, tendrás que esperar para escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Sin embargo, creo que una vez que lo sepas, no te importará esperar para decírselo—.

—Muy bien, Potter…—.

—Harry—.

Lucius lo miró—Muy bien, _Harry_. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —.

—Los magos pueden tener bebés. Juntos—.

Lucius miró a Harry como si estuviera loco. Lentamente comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

Harry asintió—Es raro porque requiere una poción que solo el Maestro de Pociones más habilidoso puede hacer. Creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Severus es más que capaz de crear cualquier poción. Así que Draco y Blaise pueden producir herederos tanto para la familia Malfoy como para la familia Zabini—.

—No puedes hablar en serio—.

Harry asintió de nuevo—Oh, soy bastante serio. Y dado que esa parecía ser tu única queja, tal vez deberíamos considerar todos los beneficios de este matrimonio—.

Lucius parecía un poco aturdido por el giro que la conversación había tomado—¿Beneficios? —.

—Sí. Ya ves... bueno, Draco y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo a principios del año escolar. Los términos del acuerdo son privados, pero entre ellos estaba el acuerdo de que si se cumplían ciertas condiciones ayudaría a la familia Malfoy a recuperar el respeto que están acostumbrados a recibir—Harry sonrió ante esto—Sabía que podría hacer uso de este acuerdo... aunque creo que tengo la manera perfecta de garantizar que eso suceda. _Si_ puedes callarte sobre los matrimonios secretos y darle tu aprobación a Draco—Harry levantó una ceja.

Lucius frunció el ceño a Harry por un largo momento y luego asintió, una vez.

>> Bien, porque realmente no podría pensar en alguien mejor para ayudar con este plan... —Harry explicó acerca de la doble boda pública sorpresa.

Un rato después, Harry regresó al Gran Comedor con una impresionado Lucius Malfoy. Todos los que habían estado presentes cuando llegó Lucius todavía estaban en Comedor. Cuando Harry se unió a Draco, Blaise y Theo como había pensado hacer antes, Lucius se acercó con él.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza hacia Blaise y Draco—Felicitaciones—Dijo, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que nadie fuera del pequeño grupo lo escuchara. Con eso giró y se fue.

Los tres Slytherins se volvieron hacia Harry luciendo seriamente impresionados—Nunca esperé algo así, Harry, cuando dijiste que cuidarías de mi padre por mí—Dijo Draco.

Harry solo sonrió—Severus le contó sobre tu boda cuando fue a pedirle a tu padre que fuera su testigo. ¿Esperaba que fueras el mío? —.

Draco parpadeó y luego asintió—Lo haré—.


	58. Casado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó y sonrió. Intentó recordar por qué se sentía tan feliz y emocionado. Cuando lo recordó, Harry salió corriendo de la cama y corrió al baño donde solo llegó a tiempo para vaciar su estómago en el inodoro. Cuando Harry se cepilló los dientes después, pensó que nunca se había sentido tan nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo iba a llegar hasta el almuerzo.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —Ron preguntó preocupado.

—Oh, sí. Estaré bien—Dijo Harry tan calmado como pudo. _“Es solo, ya sabes, el **día de mi boda**. ¡Oh Dios!”_ Harry cerró los ojos y trató de no hiperventilar.

—¿¡Harry!? —Ron sonaba como si estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico.

Harry abrió los ojos e intentó sonreír—Estaré bien—.

Después de que Harry se había duchado y se había preparado para el día, salió del baño.

—¡Oye! —.

—¡Hey! —.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —.

Harry se giró y se rió de lo que vio. Ginny, con su camisón y una túnica, estaba de pie justo en el interior de la habitación de los chicos con una mano cubriéndose los ojos y la otra frente a ella para evitar que tropezara con algo. Cómo logró llegar hasta ahí, Harry no tenía idea.

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Harry.

—Uh, buscándote. ¿Estás, um, vestido? Esperaba que pudieras venir a la sala común—Dijo Ginny.

—Sí, estoy vestido y todo. Solo déjame poner mis cosas y estaré bien—.

Ginny asintió y rápidamente giró y se fue.

—Bueno, bueno, Harry—Seamus le sonrió.

Harry rodó los ojos. Dado lo que iba a suceder en unas pocas horas, Harry pensó _“¿Qué demonios?”_ y dijo—Seamus, no estoy saliendo con Ginny. Soy homosexual. Ginny está viendo a Neville—Se fue antes de que alguien dijera algo.

En la sala común había poca gente alrededor. Aparentemente, Ginny había logrado cambiarse rápidamente mientras Harry guardaba sus cosas. Cuando entró en la habitación, ella le hizo un gesto y salieron juntos de la sala común. Fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny encontraron a Blaise paseando por el pasillo.

—¿Blaise? —Preguntó Harry confundido—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

Blaise no dijo nada, solo miró a Ginny. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a la sala común. Una vez que ella se había ido, Blaise le pasó algo a Harry—Pensé que podrías necesitar esto. Theo me dio dos antes del almuerzo el día de mi boda—.

Harry miró lo que Blaise le había dado y suspiró aliviado. Era una Poción Calmante—Gracias—Harry respiró y rápidamente bebió la poción.

Blaise asintió y sonrió—¿Has vuelto a encontrarte con la cena de anoche? —.

Harry hizo una mueca—Fue lo primero—Miró a Blaise y levantó una ceja en cuestión.

Blaise rodó sus hombros incómodamente—Sí, lo mismo me pasó a mí. Draco acababa de despertarse en lo que parecía ser su peor estado de ánimo. Se quejó de _todo_ —.

Harry bufó y luego asintió—No puedo evitar preguntarme qué está haciendo Severus esta mañana—.

* * *

Severus estaba tratando de no maldecir a su mejor amigo sonriente. Si creía que podía concentrarse, Severus se sumergiría en sus Pociones hasta la hora del almuerzo. Desafortunadamente, lo único en lo que Severus parecía capaz de concentrarse era en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal ese día.

Primero estaban las aparentemente interminables razones por las cuales Harry podía cambiar de opinión. Luego estaba la posibilidad de que la persona equivocada lo descubriera. Existía la posibilidad de que Albus decidiera de repente invocar la Ley de Grant. Había…

—Ah, Severus. ¿Recuerdas el día de mi boda, cuando insististe en burlarte de mí y te dije que esperaba el día en que pudiera devolverte el favor? Cuando me dijiste que nunca ibas a casarte, entonces ¿no tenías nada de qué preocuparte? —Dijo Lucius con gusto.

Varios minutos después, Severus se paseó frente al sofá en el que descansaba un muy enojado, atado y silenciado Lucius Malfoy. Severus ignoró la mirada mortal que Lucius estaba enviando y volvió a enumerar todas las cosas que podrían salir mal ese día.

* * *

Blaise pasó el día con Harry e hizo un buen trabajo al mantenerlo distraído. Pasaron la mayor parte del día afuera, disfrutando del clima agradable. Justo antes de que Harry se fuera para ir a las mazmorras a encontrarse con Severus, Blaise le deslizó otra Poción Calmante. Como las náuseas de Harry se habían triplicado al pensar en ir a las mazmorras, Harry estaba extremadamente agradecido.

Draco se encontró con Harry en la parte superior de la escalera que conducía a las mazmorras y juntos fueron al salón de Pociones. Severus y Lucius los estaban esperando.

—Bueno, Harry, espero que hayas sido más agradable hoy que Severus—Dijo Lucius, sonriendo.

Severus mantuvo su expresión tranquila y su voz suave cuando dijo—Puedo atarte y silenciarte otra vez, Lucius. De hecho, ni siquiera tendría que eliminar los hechizos hasta que necesitarás firmar el papeleo—.

Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada a este intercambio—Correcto. Bueno, ¿estamos listos para irnos entonces? —Preguntó Harry.

Los cuatro se reunieron alrededor del traslador y pronto se fueron.

* * *

Llegaron a una sala de estar tranquila y decorada con buen gusto. Harry y Draco miraron a su alrededor. Los dos hombres mayores caminaron hacia la única puerta. Fuera de la sala de estar había un pasillo en una hermosa y espaciosa casa. Severus dirigió a Harry y Draco a una habitación y él y Lucius caminaron por el pasillo hacia otra.

La habitación en la que Harry entró era una habitación muy acorde con el resto de la casa. Había un juego de túnicas en la cama. Harry respiró profundamente y se las puso. Una vez que se había cambiado, Draco hizo todo lo posible para domar el cabello salvaje de Harry. Después de un momento, se dio por vencido.

Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar, notó un vial en el alféizar de la ventana. Al acercarse, notó que tenía una pequeña etiqueta adjunta. Decía: _“Bébeme”_. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry se iba a casar con un Maestro de Pociones y porque reconoció la letra de Severus, a Harry le habría parecido bastante sospechoso.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Draco acercándose.

Harry giró la etiqueta para que Draco pudiera ver—No lo sé. Creo que Severus me lo dejó—Mirándolo de nuevo, Harry se encogió de hombros, sacó el tapón y bebió la poción. Al principio Harry no notó ninguna diferencia.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué piensas que fue? —Preguntó Draco. Extendió la mano y tomó el frasco, mirándolo de cerca e incluso oliéndolo—Huele a hierbas medicinales, así que no creo que sea dañino—.

Harry comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, tratando de aclarar su visión. Frunció el ceño, extendió la mano y se quitó las gafas. Tenía la intención de frotarse los ojos, pero una vez que se quitó las gafas, parpadeó nuevamente, esta vez con sorpresa. Harry miró alrededor de la habitación—Oh—Respiró.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Harry? —Preguntó bruscamente Draco.

—¡Puedo ver! Quiero decir, puedo ver claramente sin mis lentes—Dijo Harry maravillado. Le había mencionado a Severus su idea de visitar a un optometrista, pero no había habido una oportunidad mientras ellos habían estado buscando los sitios de creación. Harry honestamente nunca consideró una poción porque simplemente asumió que si existía una para corregir la visión, su padre la habría usado y en las pocas fotos que Harry tenía de sus padres, él estaba usando anteojos.

—Bueno, supongo que eso responde la pregunta de para qué era la poción—Dijo Draco.

Harry todavía estaba sorprendido por el cambio en su visión—Me pregunto si es permanente o si es temporal. Y si es temporal, ¿cuánto tiempo dura? —Harry reflexionó.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta—¿Harry? ¿Si estás listo? —Lucius llamó por la puerta.

Harry respiró hondo, se acercó y abrió la puerta. Lucius parpadeó sorprendido—Tengo la sensación de que es una poción que Severus no preparará a menudo—Cuando Harry lo miró confundido, negó con la cabeza—Como una vez le dije a Severus, incluso un hombre heterosexual podría ver tu atractivo. Y sin esos lentes... Bueno, digamos que espero poder molestar a Severus por _su_ vena posesiva y celosa—Lucius sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Harry miró a Draco con asombro. Cuando Draco solo sonrió, Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió a Lucius. Terminaron caminando por un tramo de escaleras y luego por otro pasillo. Harry miró alrededor con curiosidad. La casa era hermosa. También era muy cálida. Tal vez era un poco demasiado elegante para ser lo que Harry consideraba acogedor, pero era cómoda. _“Quien vive aquí es extremadamente afortunado”_ , pensó Harry.

Los tres hombres llegaron a una puerta y entraron. Harry se detuvo en la puerta, sorprendido. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un estudio, con una chimenea a un lado y una gran ventana salediza con cortinas corridas para mostrar la hermosa vista y el clima agradable.

El hombre que Harry asumió como el oficiante estaba de espaldas a la ventana y Severus estaba a su lado. La respiración de Harry quedó atrapada en su pecho al ver a su prometido. El hombre siempre se veía bien en lo que a Harry se refería, pero se veía absolutamente increíble con túnicas de gala. Por la mirada que Severus le estaba dando, Harry suponía que Severus sentía lo mismo por él.

—Tendrás que entrar a la habitación si quieres casarte, Harry—Dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras.

Harry lo ignoró y se acercó a su novio. Una vez que Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Severus extendió sus manos y agarró las de Harry. Cuando se enfrentaron frente al oficiante, comenzó la boda.

Harry y Severus juntos repitieron el juramento prometiéndose el uno al otro, pidiendo que se les uniera corazón, cuerpo y alma, mientras usaban sus manos derechas para atar sus manos izquierdas junto con una cinta de seda verde oscuro. Una vez que la cinta estuvo atada, el oficiante levantó su varita por encima de la cinta, ató las manos y realizó un complicado hechizo que hizo que la cinta comenzará a brillar.

Harry sintió que su magia respondía cuando el hombre pidió una representación física del vínculo entre Harry y Severus. Harry vio en shock la cinta _derritiéndose_ en sus manos. En la boda de Draco y Blaise, Harry solo había visto una luz brillante. Una vez que la cinta se había ido, hubo una llamarada de luz y cuando terminó, en el dedo anular de ambos hombres, estaban las alianzas de boda.

Harry estaba en éxtasis al notar que los anillos se parecían mucho a sus anillos de compromiso. En vez del oro que Draco y Blaise tenían, Harry y Severus tenían el vidrio metálico como sus anillos de compromiso. La principal diferencia estaba en el diseño. El diseño en los anillos de boda era mucho más complejo. Los anillos eran impresionantes.

Harry le dio a Severus una pequeña sonrisa, que creció cuando el oficial los declaró casados. Se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro y compartieron un beso que logró ser tan tierno y dulce como apasionado.

Luego completaron la documentación. Harry se sorprendió cuando Lucius dijo que devolvería a Draco a Hogwarts. Estaba aún más sorprendido cuando el oficial se fue también. Harry miró a Severus confundido.

—¿Qué piensas de la casa? He dispuesto que pasemos un tiempo aquí para... celebrar—Dijo Severus, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y llevándolo a recorrer la casa.

Harry estaba impresionado cada vez más con cada habitación que veía. Al final de la gira, tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a Severus si los propietarios podrían convencerse de vender la casa—¿Harry? ¿Nunca me dijiste lo que piensas de la casa? —.

Harry se volvió hacia su esposo, _su esposo_ , y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre—Creo que desearía poder vivir aquí—.

Severus sonrió—Bueno, entonces supongo que no estarás tan molesto como para saber que este es nuestro hogar ahora—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¿¡Qué!? —.

—Por mucho que ame Hogwarts, ciertamente no es un _hogar_. Y además, está demasiado cerca de Albus—Dijo Severus y se estremeció.

—¿Quieres decir... que compraste esta casa? —.

Severus asintió y sonrió ante la sorpresa de Harry—Veinte años de salario con poco para gastarlo me han dejado un poco de dinero. En Hogwarts, tengo un lugar para vivir, alimentos e ingredientes de pociones, todos pagados y comprados para mí. Tenía solo un poco más que pudiera necesitar y por eso solo ahorré mi dinero. Además, durante ambas guerras, Albus insistió en que me pagaran por mis deberes como espía—Severus se encogió de hombros.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

Severus levantó una ceja y le dio a Harry una sonrisa maliciosa—¿Tal vez te gustaría ver el único lugar que me queda para mostrarte? El dormitorio principal—.

Harry sonrió y siguió con entusiasmo a su nuevo marido.

* * *

Harry solo tuvo tiempo de notar que el dormitorio principal era bastante grande, tenía una _gran_ ventana a un lado, y estaba decorado como el dormitorio de Severus en Hogwarts, solo que parecía más un bosque que una playa, antes de que Severus lo tuviera en sus brazos. Harry le devolvió el apasionado beso a su marido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos lograran desnudarse y meterse en la cama. Harry tiró a Severus sobre él y se movió ansiosamente debajo de él. Severus se echó hacia atrás y miró a Harry. Harry se sorprendió por la expresión seria en el rostro de Severus.

—¿Severus? —.

—Pensé, Harry, que quizás te gustaría probar algo diferente esta vez—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¿Como qué? —

—Pensé que te gustaría... llevarme esta vez—.

Los ojos de Harry lograron ensancharse aún más—Tu-quiero decir… eso es... ¿De verdad? —.

Severus asintió.

Harry se lamió los labios nerviosamente—Bueno—.

Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry gentilmente. Luego los rodó para que Harry estuviera acostado sobre él. Tanto como lo había hecho cada vez que habían llevado su relación física a un nuevo nivel, Severus lentamente calmó a Harry con su toque y sus besos.

Como habían pasado muchos, muchos años para Severus, hizo que Harry lo preparara completamente. Harry, nervioso y sin querer lastimar a Severus, lo preparó lenta y cuidadosamente. Eventualmente, Harry reemplazó sus dedos con su polla. Severus siguió corriendo sus manos por todo Harry mientras Harry empujaba hacia él.

Harry recordó y repitió lo que Severus le hizo la primera vez. Comenzó con empujes lentos y superficiales hasta que estuvo lo más profundo que pudo. Luego se detuvo para darle tiempo a Severus para ajustarse y tomar un agarre más firme de su control. Se sentía increíble estar dentro de Severus. Compartieron un beso profundo. Fue apasionado e intenso.

Cuando el beso terminó, Severus le dijo a Harry que podía moverse. Harry comenzó a empujar lentamente. Ajustó su ángulo hasta que encontró el punto dulce de Severus y luego se aseguró de seguir golpeándolo. Pronto el ritmo y los empujes mejoraron. Ambos estaban jadeando y gimiendo mientras se movían juntos.

Harry luchó por durar para Severus. Metió una mano entre ellos y agarró la dura polla de Severus y la acarició antes de agarrarla con fuerza y bombearla. Severus gimió debajo de él y con solo unos golpes, Severus se acercó a la mano de Harry. Harry gimió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Severus apretarse a su alrededor mientras se corría. Harry se corrió, bombeando su liberación profundamente en el cuerpo de Severus.

Harry se acostó encima de Severus e intentó recuperar el aliento. Después de un rato, suavemente se liberó del cuerpo del hombre mayor y se acostó a su lado. Reunió la fuerza para realizar los hechizos de limpieza y luego apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus.

Cuando el mundo volvió a enfocarse para los dos hombres, Severus pasó una mano de arriba a abajo por la espalda de Harry y la otra por su pelo. Harry frunció el ceño al pensar—¿Harry? —.

Harry miró a Severus—Um, Severus... —.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —.

—Bueno, me preguntaba... —.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Sí? —

—Bueno, quiero decir, creo que tengo una, eh, preferencia—.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que Harry estaba tratando de decir—¿Una preferencia? —.

Harry asintió y bajó los ojos—Sí. Um, una preferencia bastante, eh, _fuerte_ , creo—.

—¿Entre tomar y ser tomado, quieres decir? —.

Harry asintió.

Severus usó la mano en el cabello de Harry para persuadir gentilmente a Harry para que lo mirara—Eso está perfectamente bien, Harry. Admito que tengo una preferencia extremadamente fuerte yo mismo. Incluso si preferimos la misma... posición, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una manera para que ambos permanezcamos satisfechos—.

Harry lo miró y se mordió el labio nerviosamente—¿No estás... molesto? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—La mayoría tiene una preferencia, Harry. Es simplemente más fuerte para algunos que para otros. Supongo que preferiste ser el que estaba arriba, ¿no? —.

Harry se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza—En realidad, me gusta más cuando estás, uh, arriba—.

Severus alzó una ceja—Como esa es mi preferencia, Harry, ciertamente no veo ningún problema. ¿Puedo entender que esto significa que preferirías que continuemos como lo hemos hecho antes de hoy? —.

Harry rápidamente y con entusiasmo asintió.

Severus soltó una risa suave y besó a Harry en la parte superior de la cabeza—Muy bien. Sin embargo, Harry, si alguna vez quieres... tener otro turno, no temas decirlo—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Fue bueno, Severus, pero me gusta lo que dije, es una preferencia muy _fuerte_. Me gusta más cuando eres el que está arriba—.

Harry volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus y Severus volvió a acariciar lentamente una mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Harry. Juntos se quedaron dormidos.


	59. Rumores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus pasaron el resto del día “celebrando”. Esa noche prepararon la cena juntos y luego volvieron a la cama.

Por la mañana, Harry se despertó antes que Severus. Tomó una ducha rápida y revisó para asegurarse de que Severus todavía estuviera durmiendo antes de escabullirse escaleras abajo. Cuando Harry entró en la cocina se detuvo y se tomó un momento para admirar la hermosa habitación. Como a él y a Severus les gustaba cocinar, Severus se había asegurado de que la cocina fuera de primera clase. Negando con la cabeza, Harry se puso a trabajar.

Cuando terminó, Harry rápida y silenciosamente regresó al dormitorio principal. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Severus aún dormido, Harry se sentía bastante satisfecho. Con cuidado, colocando la bandeja que llevaba en la mesita de noche, Harry gateó de vuelta a la cama con Severus y se dispuso a despertar a su marido.

Severus despertó con la sensación más placentera de una boca cálida y húmeda envuelta alrededor de su dura polla. No completamente despierto, simplemente se recostó y disfrutó. Empujó sus manos en el cabello de Harry, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Muy pronto, Severus estaba apretando sus manos en el cabello de Harry y gimiendo cuando se corrió.

Luego, cuando Severus trató de recuperar el aliento, Harry se movió hacia arriba y lo besó. Una vez que Severus recuperó el aliento, Harry se sentó y le sonrió. Severus sonrió y dijo—Buenos días—.

—Buenos días—Dijo Harry. Le dio a Severus otro beso y luego lo sentó en una posición erguida. Severus levantó una ceja mientras Harry ponía una bandeja en su regazo—Desayuno—.

—Ya veo—Dijo Severus.

Mientras Severus miraba el plato que Harry había preparado para los dos, Harry le dio a Severus una taza de café. Hablaron en voz baja mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno. Después, Severus preguntó—¿Harry? —.

Harry colocó con cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre Severus y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor. Inclinándose para besar a lo largo de la mandíbula de Severus, Harry dijo—¿Severus? —.

Severus deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Harry—No tienes que hacer esto—.

Harry se apartó y miró a Severus—¿Hacer qué? —.

Severus hizo un gesto con una mano a la bandeja en la mesita de noche—Desayuno—.

Harry sonrió—Yo quería—Luego volvió a besarse a lo largo de la mandíbula de Severus.

Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí. Después de un momento de disfrutar los besos de Harry, Severus se inclinó para capturar la boca de Harry con la suya. El beso fue nada menos que un reclamo lento y completo.

Mientras se besaban, Severus los movió hacia abajo en la cama y luego rodó a Harry debajo de él. Él acarició con sus manos los costados de su más joven marido, subió por su espalda, bajó por su pecho, se detuvo para burlarse de los pezones de Harry antes de poner sus manos de nuevo en movimiento. Severus acarició los costados de Harry y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas. Apretó suavemente y Harry gimió en el beso.

Las manos de Harry no estaban inactivas. Pasó sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Severus, agarró a su esposo por los hombros y pasó las manos por el cabello negro hasta los hombros. Él movió sus manos hacia abajo por la espalda de Severus, lo agarró por el culo y lo apretó, tratando de acercar a Severus.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo demasiado urgente como para ignorarla, lentamente terminaron el beso. Severus retrocedió un poco y, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos, miró a Harry. Miró a Harry por un largo momento antes de inclinarse y colocar un beso breve y suave en sus labios. Severus lentamente besó su camino a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry y a lo largo de su cuello. Se detuvo para hacer una marca en el punto de pulso de Harry.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Sus manos agarraron los hombros de Severus y envolvió una pierna en la cintura del otro hombre, dejando que su pie descansara en la pantorrilla del otro hombre.

Severus se echó hacia atrás y miró la marca que había creado con satisfacción—Eres mío, Harry. Ahora, todos lo sabrán. Incluso si aún no saben que soy a quien tú perteneces, no habrá duda de que estas tomado—Dijo Severus ferozmente.

Harry le sonrió—Los chicos de Gryffindor en mi año lo sabían desde que regresamos en abril—Harry se sonrojó al pensar en ello—Vieron las marcas que me dejaste mientras estábamos fuera—.

Severus sonrió—Bien—Se inclinó y besó a Harry otra vez.

Mientras se besaban, sus manos volvieron a vagar por el cuerpo del otro, acariciando, estrujando. Pronto, Harry se retorcía bajo Severus. El beso terminó y jadearon mientras seguían acariciándose. Lamidas y mordiscos se unieron a las caricias.

Severus convocó el frasco de lubricante y comenzó a preparar a Harry. Trabajó lentamente, atormentando a su amante más joven. Solo cuando Harry rogaba y gemía, Severus finalmente retiró sus dedos y comenzó a empujar su dolorida polla dentro de Harry.

Harry gimió y arqueó su espalda, tratando de meter a Severus más adentro. Severus empujó lentamente, ajustando su ángulo hasta que golpeó el lugar correcto. Habiendo encontrado el ángulo correcto para golpear el punto dulce de Harry, Severus comenzó a empujar más rápido y más duro. Jadeaban y gemían mientras se movían juntos.

Antes de que Severus pudiera mover su mano de la cadera de Harry y acariciar la dura polla atrapada entre sus cuerpos tensos, Harry arqueó su espalda y gritó el nombre de Severus, derramando su liberación entre ellos. La liberación de Harry empujó a Severus al límite y se introdujo profundamente en Harry, gimiendo el nombre de Harry mientras se vaciaba en su joven esposo.

Se quedaron allí juntos, sudorosos, pegajosos y jadeantes.

* * *

Más tarde, después de compartir un pequeño almuerzo, se prepararon para regresar a Hogwarts. Severus iba a esperar unos días más antes de regresar en un esfuerzo por evitar que alguien conectará la ausencia de Harry con Severus.

Harry y Severus se ataron a las protecciones de la casa antes de irse. Ahora eran los únicos capaces de Aparecer en la casa. Acordaron esperar para establecer una conexión Flu hasta después de la ceremonia pública.

Justo antes de irse, Harry notó que su vista volvía a su estado de deterioro habitual. Cuando Harry se volvió a poner las gafas, Severus dijo—Solo usé una poción que funciona durante veinticuatro horas. Creo que he podido crear una con efectos permanentes, pero aún quiero hacer más pruebas primero. Probablemente sea mejor en cualquier caso—Severus frunció el ceño ferozmente—Se notaría inmediatamente si volvieras sin tus gafas—.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido—¿Has creado esta poción para mí? —.

Severus se encogió de hombros—Dijiste que hubieras deseado no tener que usar anteojos por más tiempo—.

Harry solo asintió y luego sonrió a Severus. Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry se rió y lo besó.

Demasiado pronto, sin embargo, Harry estaba parado en el aula de Pociones en Hogwarts... solo.

* * *

Como era después del almuerzo, Harry fue a los dormitorios de Slytherin en busca de Draco, Blaise y Theo. Mientras caminaba por la sala común de Slytherin, notó que dos chicos más jóvenes paraban la conversación para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una chica más joven se rió mientras él pasaba. Harry frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio de los chicos del Séptimo Año, Harry preguntó—Bien, ¿qué me perdí? —.

Los tres Slytherins se volvieron al oír su voz. Blaise comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, Draco lo miró y Theo sonrió. Harry parpadeó—¿Qué? —.

Theo dijo—Hubo algunos rumores interesantes dando vueltas mientras no estabas. Se supo que eres gay y aparentemente estás viendo a alguien. Todos están tratando de descubrir a quién estás viendo. La mayoría parece pensar en Draco, debido a los rumores a principios de año, pero hay muchas personas que están diciendo que Blaise. Algunos incluso te han emparejado conmigo—.

Blaise dejó de reírse lo suficiente como para decir—¡Los rumores más interesantes, sin embargo, son los que te han emparejado con Lucius Malfoy! —Blaise sonrió.

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró—¿Lucius? Supongo que la gente piensa eso debido a nuestra discusión privada y al hecho de que lo defendí. Estaba realmente conmocionado cuando nadie parecía realmente comentar sobre nuestra discusión privada. Por lo general, algo así causa muchos rumores—.

Los tres Slytherins asintieron—Sí, pero con el descubrimiento de cuán _pocos_ estudiantes de Slytherin apoyaban al Señor Oscuro y cuántos estudiantes de otras Casas en realidad le eran leales... —Theo se encogió de hombros—La gente está mucho más dispuesta a retener su juicio. El hecho de que ustedes dos aparecieran en buenos términos cuando regresaron y el hecho de que parecieron ilesos después de su discusión privada llevó a muchas personas a suponer que él estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo—.

Harry sonrió—Una línea de pensamiento que fue alentada por algunos comentarios bien colocados, ¿lo tomo? —.

Draco sonrió—Todo el mundo quiere poder decir que lo sabía desde el principio cuando sucede algo sorprendente o shockeante—.

Harry se rió—Entonces, ¿por qué los rumores me emparejaron con todos los Slytherins? —.

Los tres lo miraron como si hubiera hecho una pregunta muy estúpida. Draco arrastrando las palabras—¿Tal vez es el hecho de que pasaste una semana en los dormitorios de Slytherin? ¿O tal vez el hecho de que todavía eres una cara normal en la sala común de Slytherin? —.

Harry bufó y puso los ojos en blanco—Yo se _eso_. No quise decir por qué los rumores me emparejaron con cada uno de ustedes. Quiero decir, estoy sorprendido de que _solo_ estuviese emparejado con Slytherins. Seguramente, nosotros cuatro no somos los únicos tipos gay en toda la escuela—.

Blaise resopló—No, y contigo saliendo, hay muchos otros que de repente anunciaron su preferencia por su propio sexo. Sin embargo, aunque muchos dejan en claro que les encantaría engancharte, nadie quiere ser el que haga enojar a tu novio, especialmente si **estás** saliendo con un Slytherin—.

Draco rió disimuladamente—Y con esa marca en tu cuello, nadie va a comprar que no estás viendo a alguien—.

Los otros dos Slytherins se rieron. Harry solo sonrió—No tengo ningún problema con eso. Severus realmente quiere que todos sepan que estoy con alguien. No puedo esperar hasta que ya no tenga que ocultar nuestra relación—.

Draco y Blaise asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Severus regresó oficialmente de entre los muertos. El director se levantó e hizo un anuncio antes del almuerzo. Dejó en claro en su discurso que Severus había sido un jugador importante para ayudar a terminar la guerra y había resultado gravemente herido en la batalla final cuando hizo posible que Harry matara a Voldemort.

Harry se preguntó qué clase de amenazas usaría Severus para que Dumbledore dijera todo eso. _“Probablemente solo quiere que todos vean que él estuvo en lo cierto acerca de Severus y que nunca deberían dudar de él nuevamente”._ Harry bufó.

Sonrió cuando los aplausos se callaron notablemente cuando Severus miró a todos los estudiantes desde su lugar en la mesa principal. Cuando todos sus amigos de Gryffindor, a excepción de Neville, se miraron entre sí para susurrar con entusiasmo acerca de la sorpresa que era que Severus todavía estuviera vivo, Harry se aseguró de estar tan sorprendido como todos los demás. Él sonrió ante la triste sonrisa que Neville le dio.


	60. Resultados De Los EXTASIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Poco después del regreso de Severus de entre los muertos, era hora de que se entregarán los resultados de los EXTASIS. Harry estaba esperando una excusa para ver a Severus. Desde su regreso, Harry no había podido tener tiempo a solas con el hombre. Estaban siendo especialmente cuidadosos ahora con los rumores sobre Harry y el hecho de que Dumbledore sabía que había _algo_ entre ellos, incluso si el viejo mago solo pensaba que eran amigos en secreto.

Durante el desayuno, el día antes de que se esperaran los resultados, Draco captó la mirada de Harry y sutilmente indicó que quería que Harry se reuniera con él después del desayuno. Harry asintió.

Después del desayuno, Harry y sus amigos de Slytherin se sentaron afuera disfrutando del clima agradable. Cuando Draco se sentó debajo del árbol con los demás, levantó la mano y agitó una carta. Harry lo miró con curiosidad—¿Qué hay en la carta, Draco? —.

Después de mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, Draco se volvió hacia su audiencia—Es una carta de mis padres. Todo está en su lugar para la “celebración de la victoria”. Tendrá lugar una semana después de la graduación. Sin embargo, mi padre quiere hablar con nosotros sobre algunos de los planes. Él sugiere que hablemos en la graduación. ¿Crees que podrás escapar de los Weasley el tiempo suficiente para hablar, Harry? —.

Harry pensó en eso un momento. Recordó que Charlie estaba trayendo a su novio y sonrió—Sí, creo que puedo escapar. ¿Tu padre quiere que le digamos a la gente en la graduación sobre la fiesta? ¿Tipo de configurarlo? Quizás pueda mencionarlo casualmente e invitar a los Weasleys. De esa forma no será tan sospechoso—.

Draco se encogió de hombros—Podemos preguntarle cuándo llegue para la graduación—Draco sonrió—No has olvidado nuestra apuesta, ¿verdad, Harry? —.

Harry rodó los ojos—No, no lo había olvidado—.

Los otros dos Slytherins miraron hacia atrás entre ellos, curiosos.

Harry sonrió y dijo—A principios del año escolar, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco y yo estábamos estudiando. Mencioné que pensé que podría obtener un Extraordinario en el examen de Pociones. Draco dijo que no creía que yo pudiera, y yo dije “Apuesto a que podría”. Bueno, al final decidimos hacer una apuesta sobre nuestros puntajes de EXTASIS—.

Draco sonrió—Si Harry obtiene algo menos que un Extraordinario en su EXTASIS de Pociones, tiene que asistir a la graduación vestido de mujer—.

Harry dio su propia sonrisa—Y si recibo un Extraordinario en mi EXTASIS de Pociones, Draco tiene que ir desnudo debajo de sus túnicas de graduación—.

Blaise brilló en sus ojos mientras miraba a Draco—Harry... si tienes un Extraordinario, creo que tendré que conseguirte un regalo de graduación—.

Harry y Theo se rieron mientras Draco miraba a Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, a todos los estudiantes de Séptimo Año se les pidió que se reportaran en el pasillo de entrada donde los Jefes de sus Casas iban a distribuir los resultados de los EXTASIS. Mientras los estudiantes se quedaban alrededor, los Slytherins estaban parados al lado de los Gryffindors. Esto no tenía precedentes, ya que, por lo general, las dos casas estaban lo más alejadas posible entre sí.

Neville fue el más exitoso de los Gryffindor en aceptar la amistad de Harry con los Slytherins. Hermione, Ron, Seamus y Dean se las arreglaron para ser educados, pero todavía había mucha especulación en sus miradas mientras veían a Harry interactuar con los tres chicos de Slytherin. Todas las palabras o gestos de Harry fueron analizados en busca de algún indicio sobre con quién estaba saliendo de los Slytherins.

Hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo y los Slytherin más hostiles. Incluso Theo, que Harry encontró que normalmente era bastante suave, dirigió algunos comentarios agudos y sarcásticos en la dirección de los Gryffindors. Lenta y sutilmente, y con la ayuda del Séptimo Año de las chicas de Slytherin, Harry, Neville y los tres chicos de Slytherin se alejaron de los Gryffindors hasta que hubo varias personas entre ellos.

Harry pensó que Neville habría sido el único que no lo trataba como los demás, incluso si no hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando. En realidad encajó bastante bien con el grupo una vez que los Slytherins atenuaron su sarcasmo y se las arreglaron para ser educados con él.

Fue esta configuración inusual de estudiantes la que saludó a los profesores y al director cuando llegaron. Sin embargo, desde la batalla final las rivalidades de Casa parecían haber disminuido mucho y los Slytherin ya no se mantenían mayormente a sí mismos. De hecho, esa mañana, en el desayuno, Harry había escuchado a una niña de Slytherin preguntarle a un chico de Hufflepuff... que estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo. Por lo tanto, los profesores no estaban tan sorprendidos como podrían haber estado al ver a los estudiantes mezclados en lugar de agruparse por Casa como lo habían hecho en años anteriores.

Los profesores rápidamente se sacudieron la sorpresa y se quedaron en fila detrás del director. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los estudiantes—Su Jefe de Casa les entregará los resultados de tus EXTASIS. Por favor traten de mantener la calma. En sus sobres, encontraran tres copias de los resultados de sus pruebas. Una es para que la conserven, otra es para que la compartan con su familia si así lo desean. La tercera debe dársela a su Jefe de Casa antes de que salga del pasillo de Entrada. Las necesitarán para que podamos tener un registro de sus puntajes en Hogwarts y también para determinar los arreglos para la ceremonia de graduación y los cursos de verano necesarios—Con eso, Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los cuatro profesores que estaban detrás de él.

Con los estudiantes mezclados, los profesores tardaron mucho más que en años anteriores en distribuir los resultados de las pruebas. En lugar de tomar cualquier medida que pareciera desalentar esta nueva cooperación entre las Casas, los profesores vagaron entre los estudiantes que trataban de distribuirles los resultados. Finalmente, los profesores dejaron de tratar de entregar los resultados en orden alfabético como siempre lo habían hecho en el pasado y simplemente miraron a través de la pila de sobres para encontrar los resultados de los estudiantes cuando se encontraron con estudiantes de su casa.

Harry y Neville obtuvieron sus resultados antes que los Slytherins. Harry agitó su sobre—¿Debo esperar hasta que tengas el tuyo? —.

Draco y Blaise sacudieron sus cabezas rápidamente. Draco sonrió—¡No, quiero ver tu puntaje de Pociones! —.

Harry sonrió y abrió su sobre, al igual que Neville. Harry sacó uno de los conjuntos de resultados y lo miró. Mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír, (Harry estaba tratando de mantener sus expresiones de Slytherin ocultas, al menos hasta la ceremonia pública) Harry le mostró sus resultados para que los demás lo vieran.

Draco sonrió ante la expresión de Harry y luego miró los resultados de la prueba. Luego comenzó a maldecir. Blaise tuvo una mirada depredadora al pensar en la apuesta que Draco acababa de perder. Mirando a Harry, con una sonrisa depredadora, Blaise dijo—Definitivamente voy a conseguir algo agradable para tu regalo de graduación—.

—Señor Zabini—Dijo una voz fría.

Los cinco chicos se volvieron para ver a Severus Snape, que le dirigía a Blaise una mirada extremadamente hostil. Blaise escondió su sonrisa y dijo—¿Sí, profesor? —.

Severus miró y luego extendió los resultados de su prueba. Luego encontró los resultados de Draco y Theo también. Le dirigió a Blaise otra mirada y se dio vuelta para irse.

—¿Profesor Snape? —Harry preguntó inocentemente.

Severus se giró y levantó una ceja hacia Harry.

Harry escondió una sonrisa y mantuvo su inocente mirada firmemente en su lugar—Solo pensé que podría interesarle saber que obtuve un Extraordinario en mi EXTASIS de Pociones—.

La otra ceja de Severus se levantó—¿Lo hiciste, Potter? ¿Debo esperar una repetición de lo que sucedió con tu examen de Pociones a mitad de período? —.

Harry escondió una sonrisa—Bueno, no, profesor. Además, ¿qué divertido sería eso para ti? No serías tú quien administre el examen para que no puedas atormentarme—.

Severus, quien estaba de espaldas a la mayoría de los demás, solo le dio a Harry una mirada acalorada y se alejó. Harry escondió su sonrisa mientras veía a su esposo alejarse. Se giró para ver a los otros mirándolo con una mirada extraña. Harry solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

 _“Solo dos días más hasta la graduación y luego solo una semana más de ocultar nuestra relación”_ , pensó Harry. No podía esperar para ver la expresión de todos. Estaba deseando encontrarse con Rita Skeeter nuevamente con Severus a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry sintió la necesidad de escapar de la Torre de Gryffindor y sus amigos de Gryffindor. Decidió deambular por los corredores de Hogwarts. Solo quedaban unos días para la graduación y luego Harry se iría de Hogwarts. Como estudiante al menos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Todos los amigos de Harry habían superado sus EXTASIS y se graduarían con él, pero parecía que la graduación no era tan emocionante como la vida amorosa de Harry. Mucha gente aparentemente había visto la mirada que Blaise le había dado a Harry el día anterior y llegó a la conclusión de que Blaise era el novio de Harry. Harry estaba cansado de las preguntas sobre los dos.

Harry dobló una esquina y parpadeó. Sentado en el suelo, a la mitad del corredor, leyendo un libro, estaba Theodore Nott. Harry se acercó, curioso.

—¿Theo? —.

El Slytherin levantó la vista cuando Harry dijo su nombre—Hola, Harry—.

Harry frunció el ceño hacia él—¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

Theo hizo una mueca—La graduación es en solo unos pocos días. Draco comenzó a quejarse de que todo debe ser perfecto. Blaise estaba molesto. Me fui justo cuando salieron las varitas—.

Harry rio—E incluso después de la pelea, pasarán unas horas hasta que sea seguro regresar—.

Theo se rió y asintió—Sí, estoy seguro de que querrán algo de privacidad para “arreglarse”—Luego miró a Harry con curiosidad—¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —.

Harry hizo una mueca y se sentó al lado del Slytherin—Evitando Gryffindors—.

Theo se rió—Deberíamos decirle a todos que ahora eres un Slytherin y terminar con eso—.

Harry sonrió. Se desvaneció rápidamente—Todos parecen llegar a la conclusión de que estoy saliendo con Blaise y ahora han pasado a tratar de obtener detalles de mí. Algunos quieren detalles extremadamente _personales_ —Harry resopló—Como si yo les dijera, incluso si hubiera habido algo que contar—.

Theo negó con la cabeza. Se giró y sacó otro libro de su bolsa en el piso junto a él. Se lo dio a Harry y volvió a leer su libro. Harry miró el libro. Fue una novela de misterio mágico. Harry nunca había leído uno antes y lo abrió con curiosidad y comenzó a leer. Los dos se sentaron en el pasillo y leyeron durante varias horas.

Esa fue la escena que Severus descubrió mientras daba un paseo para escapar de sus colegas y estudiantes por un momento—¿Y qué está pasando aquí? —Severus lo miró.

Harry alzó la cabeza al oír la voz de su marido. Él sonrió—Estamos planeando conquistar el mundo. Solo haciendo un poco de investigación antes de partir y tratar de decidir quién consigue qué parte del mundo después de que sea nuestro—.

Theo resopló.

Severus le dio a Harry una sonrisa maliciosa—Aún no te has graduado, Potter. Tal vez unas pocas horas frotando calderos te enseñará un poco de respeto—.

Harry se levantó y agitó sus pestañas hacia Severus—¿De verdad piensas eso? Porque más bien lo dudo—.

Severus levantó una ceja—Entonces tal vez hacer que friegues los pisos también te ayudará. Vamos, Potter—Severus se dio vuelta y se fue.

Harry sonrió a Theo, quien estaba luchando por contener su risa. Harry levantó el libro—Este es bueno, ¿puedo tomarlo prestado? —.

Theo asintió y luego sonrió—Solo asegúrate de... no pegarle nada—.

Harry sonrió y siguió al Maestro de Pociones.

* * *

Severus condujo a Harry a su oficina. Tenía la intención de cumplir una de sus fantasías favoritas antes de que Harry se graduara. Se giró y esperó hasta que Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él. Severus rápidamente colocó los encantamientos de bloqueo y silenciamiento en la puerta.

—Después de reflexionar, creo que lavar calderos y fregar los suelos no será suficiente. Creo que debo ser más... creativo—.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia Severus. Severus negó con la cabeza y le indicó a Harry que retrocediera. Harry pareció sorprendido, pero obedientemente retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta. Severus sonrió—Desnúdate. Despacio—.

Harry sonrió e hizo lo que le dijeron. Cuando se quedó allí completamente desnudo, muy excitado si su prominente erección era una indicación, Severus lentamente lo miró. Severus se reclinó contra su escritorio mientras admiraba el cuerpo de Harry. Hizo un gesto con el dedo y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara. Estaba bastante satisfecho cuando Harry se movió lentamente.

Una vez que Harry se paró frente a él, Severus levantó una mano y acarició el pecho del joven. Sin previo aviso, Severus de repente extendió la mano, agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo empujó hacia adelante hasta que se presionó contra el pecho de Severus. Severus bajó la cabeza y tomó la boca de Harry en un intenso beso.

Cuando Harry gimió y agarró a Severus por los hombros, Severus lo giró hasta que Harry se presionó contra el escritorio. Severus rápidamente empujó el deseo de Harry más alto. Cuando el beso se rompió y los dos jadeaban, Severus giró a Harry y lo empujó boca abajo sobre el escritorio.

Mientras Severus lentamente acariciaba la espalda de Harry, Harry gimió. Cuando sus manos llegaron al culo de Harry y él lo apretó, Harry comenzó a mendigar. Severus continuó acariciando y acariciando el cuerpo de Harry hasta que las súplicas de Harry se llenaron de desesperación. Satisfecho de tener a Harry donde lo quería, Severus separó su túnica y se abrió los pantalones.

Mientras una mano acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Harry, Severus agarró su propia polla dura y la bombeo en una mano, una, dos veces. La soltó y convocó el lubricante. Preparando rápidamente a Harry, aunque asegurándose de ser minucioso, Severus se inclinó sobre Harry. Presionando su pecho vestido contra la espalda desnuda del más joven, Severus lamió alrededor del caparazón de la oreja de Harry, provocando un gemido. Harry le suplicó a Severus que lo follara. Sin previo aviso, Severus rápidamente reemplazó sus dedos con su polla.

Severus tuvo cuidado de no lastimar a Harry, pero su acoplamiento fue duro y rápido desde el principio. Severus mantuvo su pecho pegado a la espalda de Harry, inmovilizándolo contra el escritorio. Mantuvo una mano en la cadera de Harry y usó la otra para sostener las manos de Harry sobre su cabeza. Severus llevó a Harry al orgasmo sin tocar una vez la polla del joven.

Cuando el cuerpo de Harry ondeó a su alrededor y Harry gritó su liberación, Severus dio unos empujones más duros y luego se puso rígido y gimió por encima de Harry. Su polla pulsó dentro de Harry y Severus se vació en el cuerpo joven y apretado debajo de él.

Severus se derrumbó sobre Harry, jadeando en su oído. Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Si este es el castigo por no ser respetuoso, creo que me voy a meter en un montón de problemas—Bromeó Harry sin aliento.

Severus soltó una risita cansada y besó el hombro de Harry. Después de unos momentos, se levantó y lentamente se retiró de Harry, ejecutando rápidamente los Encantamientos de limpieza. Bajó la mano por la espalda de Harry una última vez antes de que Harry se pusiera de pie.

Después de reorganizar su ropa para que todo estuviera donde debería estar una vez más, Severus colapsó en la silla que tenía frente a su escritorio. Un Harry muy desnudo se sentó en su regazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus. Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y solo lo abrazó.


	61. Graduación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó y se puso su uniforme escolar de Hogwarts por última vez. Mientras se abrochaba la camisa, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que estaría sucediendo ese día.

Compartiría el desayuno y el almuerzo con sus compañeros Gryffindors antes de que todo el Sexto Año y los estudiantes más jóvenes se fueran en el Expreso de Hogwarts. En unas pocas horas, los amigos y familias de los estudiantes que se graduarían, llegarían en el Expreso de Hogwarts que regresaba y poco después comenzaría la ceremonia de despedida.

Los estudiantes usarían sus túnicas de graduación sobre su uniforme escolar habitual y el Director presentaría a los estudiantes sus certificados de finalización para su educación en Hogwarts, firmados por el Director y los cuatro Jefes de Casas. Después de una foto de la clase, los estudiantes y sus familias se mezclarían y hablarían hasta el Banquete Final, la última comida que un estudiante tenía en Hogwarts.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en todo lo que necesitaba lograr durante el tiempo anterior el Banquete Final. Necesitaba hablar con los padres de Draco sin llamar la atención ni crear sospechas. Esto después de que lograra alejarse de los Weasley. Y no podría hacer eso hasta que conociera al novio de Charlie.

_“¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca conseguí que Ron y Hermione prometieran no contar sobre mi compromiso! ¡Joderjoderjoder! Bueno, solo estoy saliendo y **viendo** a alguien, así que no es de conocimiento común que estoy comprometido, lo que significa que Ron no ha dicho nada. Si tengo suerte, Hermione querría tener un nombre seguro antes de correr hacia Dumbledore, así que si hago que prometa no decir nada...”_

Harry suspiró y se inclinó para atar sus zapatos. Tal vez si le dijera a Hermione que quería hablar con Dumbledore al respecto, tal vez insinuar que quería estar absolutamente seguro sobre el compromiso antes de pensar en interrumpir los planes del “Gran” Dumbledore...

* * *

Harry todavía estaba considerando el problema horas después cuando la foto de la clase había sido tomada y los estudiantes finalmente fueron libres de saludar a sus familias y amigos que no se graduaban aún. Harry retrocedió un minuto, esperando que Ron y Hermione se dieran cuenta y pudiera hablar con ellos a solas antes de ir a saludar a los Weasleys.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho seguir adelante, Harry! —Siseó Draco.

Harry se giró y le sonrió al rubio—Oh, vamos, Draco. Estoy seguro de que Blaise te hará hacer las paces más tarde—.

Draco solo lo miró. Blaise se acercó y dijo—No te preocupes por él, Harry. Creo que solo tiene frío. Me aseguré de que siguiera la apuesta a la letra—Blaise sonrió.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y miró a Draco cuidadosamente—¿Absolutamente nada? —.

—Ni una cosa—Dijo Blaise, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No puedo culparlo por sentir un poco de frío, entonces—Dijo Harry, poniendo una de sus miradas inocentes de Gryffindor.

—¡Bueno, mira si no encuentro la forma de devolverte el favor! Dame un par de semanas para ver si no puedo _desnudarte por completo_ —Dijo Draco.

Ron, que se había estado acercando, logró escuchar el comentario de Draco. Su cara se puso roja y comenzó a hacer sonidos de asfixia. Hermione, que había estado con Ron, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Blaise miró por encima del hombro y resopló a los dos Gryffindors. Acercándose para que solo Draco y Harry pudieran escucharlo, de espaldas a los Gryffindors, Blaise dijo—Sabes, Draco, no creo que quieras hacer eso. El esposo de Harry podría objetar a planes como ese... al menos cuando es alguien además de él quien deja a Harry desnudo—Blaise sonrió.

Draco trató de ocultar su mueca de dolor mientras le lanzaba una mirada rápida a Severus. Harry se rió—Draco, ¿por qué no te llevas a tu marido y lo presentas _adecuadamente_ a sus suegros? —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Blaise hizo una mueca y le lanzó a Harry una mirada que decía “¡Muchas gracias!” y Draco sonrió y arrastró a su marido para hacer precisamente eso. Harry miró por un minuto y luego se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes parecían aturdidos por lo que habían escuchado.

Harry miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos y luego se acercó a los otros dos para que pudieran escucharlo cuando hablaba en voz baja—Oye, esperaba poder hablar un minuto antes de, ya sabes, ver a todos—.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Hermione se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Ron espetó—¿¡ _Malfoy_ , Harry!? Dime que los rumores de principios del año escolar no son verdad y no estás **comprometido** con Draco Malfoy? —.

—¡Shhhh! —Harry miró a su alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie había oído por casualidad—¡Ron! Realmente todavía no me gustaría que mi compromiso sea conocimiento común, ¿te importa mantenerlo discreto? —.

Hermione frunció el ceño a Harry—Harry, ¡seguramente le dijiste a Dumbledore al menos! —.

Harry frunció el ceño a Hermione—Bueno, me alegra saber que todavía no se lo has contado. Esperaba decírselo yo mismo—.

—Bueno, ¡eso espero, Harry! —Hermione resopló.

Harry se resistió a poner los ojos en blanco y decidió agradecer a Hermione por haber perdido el sarcasmo. Él necesitaba su cooperación ahora mismo—Es solo que quería estar seguro. Sabes que esto no es algo para tomar a la ligera, Hermione. Y realmente, si es algo que no funciona, ¿por qué debería interrumpir los planes de Dumbledore? Quiero decir, parecía tan seguro de que invocar la Ley de Grant sería lo correcto... Bueno, dijo que podría tomar el verano para... lidiar con las cosas, ya sabes, el final de la guerra y todo lo demás. Me imagino que esto cae bajo el título de “lidiar con las cosas”. Planeo hablar con él hacia el final del verano sí, bueno, si todavía hay algo que contar—Harry tenía su mirada inocente, aunque por dentro se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber presentado ese pequeño discurso “ en sus pies” como estaba.

Al ver la indecisión en la cara de Hermione, Harry continuó—Sabes que algo así como un matrimonio no debería apresurarse. Es por eso por lo que el grupo original estableció la Ley de Grant para matrimonios temporales. Pensé que tomaría el verano para realmente asegurarme de mis sentimientos. Y luego pensé que podría hablar de cosas con Dumbledore, obtener su consejo—Lo último fue lo que lo hizo, Harry pudo verlo. En el instante en que dijo que iría a Dumbledore en busca de consejo, Hermione repentinamente decidió que podía confiar en su juicio después de todo. Harry nuevamente tuvo que evitar rodar sus ojos.

Hermione asintió—Bueno, me alegra saber que te estás tomando esto tan en serio, Harry—.

Ron acababa de ver este intercambio, con una mirada horrorizada. Finalmente, se unió a la conversación nuevamente—¿Harry? Vamos, amigo, ¡esto no es divertido! ¡Solo dime que no estás pensando en casarte con _Malfoy_! —.

Harry parpadeó hacia él—No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Draco, Ron. Lo prometo—.

Ron se vio muy aliviado al escuchar eso, lo suficientemente aliviado como para pasar por alto el uso que Harry hacía del nombre de Draco. Como ambos parecían listos para exigirle un nombre, Harry sacudió rápidamente la cabeza—Entonces, ¿prometen ustedes dos no contarlo? —.

Hermione asintió—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es tu anuncio para hacer, Harry! Además, como dijiste, es una buena idea tomarte tu tiempo con estas cosas—.

Harry asintió y sonrió a Ron—¿Así qué? ¿Saludaremos a la familia? —.

Ron sonrió y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry—En el momento en que comenzaste a incluirte como parte de la familia—.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigían hacia el gran grupo de pelirrojos al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces se le ocurrió que eso era exactamente lo que sentía por Ron e incluso por Hermione. Eran familia. Con esa pequeña comprensión, Harry finalmente se sintió en paz por algo con lo que había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo, especialmente durante el año anterior.

Ron y Hermione ya no eran sus buenos amigos. Todavía se preocupaba por ellos, pero a veces ya no le gustaban más. De la misma manera que una persona se siente con respecto a su hermano o hermana. Harry sonrió, imaginando a Hermione como la hermana pequeña de cuentos de hadas y Ron como el hermano con el que siempre estaba peleando... o teniendo problemas.

Hizo que Harry se sintiera mucho mejor por no sentirse particularmente cerca de los dos. Más y más durante el año pasado, Harry solo quería que se fueran y lo dejaran en paz. Había querido pasar tiempo con sus amigos... sus amigos más cercanos.

Al principio solo había sido Draco en lugar de Ron, pero lentamente el grupo creció para incluir a Blaise y Theo también. El hecho de que les había contado tanto a los tres Slytherins sobre lo que estaba pasando en su vida, el hecho de que había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos después de la guerra incluso después de enterarse de Severus... todo indicaba que Harry consideraba a los amigos de Slytherin más cercanos que sus amigos de Gryffindor.

Harry no había querido pensar que estaba perdiendo a Ron y Hermione, por lo que había estado ignorando o alejando rápidamente todos los pensamientos poco caritativos que había estado teniendo sobre ellos. Había salido de su camino para asegurarse de pasar tiempo con ellos cuando hubiera preferido estar con los Slytherins.

Pero... pero ahora, él entendió. Todavía se preocupaba profundamente por ellos, los amaba incluso, pero ya no eran sus mejores amigos. Eran... familia.

Harry respiró hondo y sintió como si acabaran de quitarle un peso de los hombros.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Ron se acercaron a los Weasleys, Molly Weasley los abrazó con fuerza—¡Oh! ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes dos! —.

Harry solo sonrió y la abrazó. Cuando se retiró, miró a los otros Weasleys. Ginny y los gemelos sonreían por la atención que él y Ron estaban recibiendo. Percy estaba parado rígidamente a cierta distancia.

Sin embargo, los tres hombres Weasley más antiguos actuaban un poco... extraños. Harry notó que mientras Arthur parecía orgulloso y complacido, también se veía un poco incómodo o quizás nervioso.

Los ojos de Bill siguieron cruzando la habitación hacia... Harry luchó por mantener la sorpresa de su cara. Bill parecía estar bastante interesado en cierta Auror. Harry había usado sus invitaciones para algunos de los miembros de la Orden que realmente le habían gustado y uno parecía haber captado la atención de Bill Weasley. Harry esperaba con ansias otra oportunidad de jugar al casamentero.

Charlie, por otro lado, no miraba con firmeza a ningún lado más que a su familia. Él también estaba parado solo. Harry logró desviarse en su dirección. Charlie le sonrió y estrechó a Harry en un fuerte abrazo—¡Harry! ¡Felicitaciones! —.

Harry devolvió el abrazo y aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar—¿Charlie? ¿Dónde está el novio? ¡Estaba deseando conocerlo! —.

Charlie dio un paso atrás y pareció avergonzado—Él está aquí. Quería darle un poco de tiempo a la familia en privado para felicitarlos a los dos. Honestamente, creo que está tan nervioso acerca de esto como yo—.

Harry miró y notó que todos los demás estaban enfocados sobre o en molestar a Ron. Volviéndose a Charlie, Harry susurró—¿Le dijiste que ustedes dos podían tener hijos? —.

Charlie se sonrojó—Oh, sí—.

Harry sonrió—¿Y? —.

Charlie se sonrojó más profundo—Um, entonces, no soy el único que de repente está esperando una gran familia—Charlie miró a su familia y se acercó a Harry. Se giró para darle la espalda al resto de la habitación y agitó su varita. Harry jadeó cuando Charlie reveló su anillo de compromiso. Charlie sonrió—Sí—.

Harry sonrió al hombre más grande—¡Felicitaciones! ¡Ahora realmente no puedo esperar para conocer a tu hombre! —.

—¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Vas a presentarnos a tu novio? —.

Harry se mordió el labio por un momento. Realmente, él no pudo evitarlo. Realmente amaba mostrar su anillo de compromiso y, ahora, su anillo de bodas—¿Charlie? ¿Puede guardar un secreto? ¿Un **_gran_** secreto? —.

Charlie frunció el ceño—Absolutamente. ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? —.

Harry agitó su varita y le mostró a Charlie su anillo.

Los ojos de Charlie se agrandaron. Harry podía decir que solo se había contenido a si mismo de gritar su conmoción _—¡Harry! ¡Mamá va a enloquecer! ¡Oh, estás en tantos problemas!_ —Charlie susurró.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Voy a tener una gran ceremonia pública. Nadie sabrá que es solo por el espectáculo. Es solo que... ¿has oído algo sobre la Ley de Grant? —.

Charlie frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, por lo que Harry rápidamente explicó. Charlie estuvo de acuerdo con Ginny—¡Ese viejo bastardo! ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho! —.

Harry asintió—Entonces puedes ver por qué todo el secreto, ¿verdad? —.

Charlie asintió—Sí. Sin embargo, no puedo creer a mamá ni a papá continuar con estas tonterías—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Creo que solo quieren protegerme. Ya sabes, si va a suceder, ellos quieren poder opinar, mantener alejado a cualquiera que ellos crean que podría querer usarme—.

Charlie asintió—Pero aun así…—.

Harry se encogió de hombros y los dos hombres, después de apreciar rápidamente el anillo del otro, escondieron sus anillos nuevamente—Así que. ¿Cuándo conoceremos al _prometido_? —Harry sonrió.

Charlie sonrió y comenzó a girar, pero Harry repentinamente recordó algo y lo agarró del brazo—¡Charlie! —.

Charlie se volvió—¿Qué pasa? —.

Harry se movió incómodo—Um, ¿crees que podrías no contarle a nadie que los magos pueden tener hijos juntos? Al menos hasta después de mí, eh, ceremonia pública? De alguna manera no lo mencioné a mi... esposo—Harry se sonrojó, pero sonrió ampliamente al ser capaz de usar la palabra en una conversación—Él también quiere niños, pero realmente no hemos discutido sobre tener hijos. Se ha resignado a no tener hijos—.

Charlie asintió—Fue lo mismo para Ian y para mí. No te preocupes No estaba bromeando acerca de no querer que mamá espantara a Ian al exigirle los niños de inmediato—.

Harry se rió. Cuando Charlie fue a buscar a su prometido, Harry se volvió hacia el resto de los Weasleys. Se encontró frente a Arthur Weasley.

—Harry, ¿tienes un momento? —Preguntó Arthur. Ambos miraron a Ron, que seguía siendo el centro de atención. Harry pensó que tal vez no fuera el único en darse cuenta de que era una excelente oportunidad para que todos le dejarán claro a Ron lo mucho que les importaba.

Harry asintió—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata esto? —.

Arthur hizo una mueca—Bueno, no estoy seguro si sabes esto o no, pero fui elegido para formar parte del comité para invocar la Ley de Grant—.

El estómago de Harry cayó en el recodo de la conversación—Um, Ron podría haberlo mencionado—.

Arthur asintió—Bueno, Molly solo piensa en cómo puedo protegerte como parte del comité, pero pensé que tal vez podrías sentirte mejor al saber que no tengo intención de elegir un candidato. Sin un candidato mío, la Ley no puede ser invocada. Por supuesto, esperaré hasta que me hayan nombrado oficialmente para dejar esto en claro, para que no tengas nada de qué preocuparte, Harry—Arthur frunció el ceño—A menos que haya alguien que _quieras_ que seleccione para ti—.

Harry dejó ver su alivio—¡No tiene idea de lo bueno que es escuchar eso! Estaba realmente preocupado cuando escuché los nombres de las personas en el comité. Debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando escuche que Remy estaba en la lista. Estaba seguro de que lo entendía y no lo haría... —.

Arthur se rió entre dientes—En realidad, Harry, a Lupin y a mí se nos ocurrió esta idea juntos. Él acordó hacer lo mismo. Estábamos tan preocupados cuando otros, especialmente otros con niños disponibles, estuvieron de acuerdo tan fácilmente con la medida más bien extrema—.

Harry sonrió—Me alegra saber que había tanta gente cuidándome. ¿Dónde está Remy, de todos modos? Le envié una de mis invitaciones... —Harry estiró su cuello mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Ah, él está allí hablando con Tonks, creo—.

Harry asintió. Sintió que se estaba formando un plan, pero vio que Charlie y otro hombre se acercaban, por lo que lo dejó en el fondo de su mente por el momento.

Harry y Arthur volvieron con los otros Weasleys en el mismo momento en que Charlie llegó con el otro hombre. Todos los Weasleys se callaron y se volvieron cuando Charlie carraspeó. Se movió un poco nervioso bajo la atención y Harry le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Charlie devolvió la sonrisa.

—Mamá papá. Este es Ian. Nos conocimos en la reserva en Rumania. Ian es uno de los curanderos para nosotros los domadores de dragones—Ian era tan alto como Charlie, pero esbelto. Tenía cabello oscuro y ojos azules y saludó a todos con un fuerte acento irlandés.

Molly y Arthur le sonrieron a Ian. Harry sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Ian le sonrió a Harry.

—Oh, ¿también tienes un hermano o hermana que se gradúa? —Preguntó Molly.

Charlie tosió—Um, no, mamá. Verás, Harry fue tan amable de dejar que Ian usara una de sus invitaciones—.

Molly, al igual que la mayoría de los demás, miraba hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Ian y Harry. Los gemelos se dieron cuenta mucho más rápido que los otros. Sus ojos y sus bocas se abrieron.

—No entiendo. ¿Conoces a Ian, entonces, Harry? —Preguntó Molly.

Charlie e Ian se sonrojaron. Charlie dijo—No, mamá. Él, eh, me estaba dando la oportunidad de presentarle a Ian a la familia—Ante esto, Ginny y Bill también se dieron cuenta y quedaron tan sorprendidos como los gemelos, pero los padres de Charlie aún parecían confundidos. Charlie suspiró y agitó su varita, mostrando su anillo—Ian y yo, um, hemos estado juntos por bastante tiempo y pensé que ya era hora de que lo presentara a mi familia—.

Todos parecían finalmente entender, pero al ver el anillo de compromiso todos se sorprendieron de nuevo.

Entonces los gemelos sonrieron al unísono—Felicidades, hermano mayor—Dijeron juntos. Eso parecía todo lo que se necesitaba y un coro de felicitaciones estalló.

Molly regañó a Charlie por no haberle hablado antes a nadie de Ian o haberlo traído antes a casa, pero Ian era un hombre agradable y educado, y rápidamente se entusiasmó con él.

Harry le dio un poco de tiempo antes de acercarse a Bill, quien se había desplazado al borde del grupo y estaba otra vez mirando a cierta Auror—¿Bill? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! —.

Bill sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó al ser atrapado—¡Harry! Sí, ¡enhorabuena! —.

Harry sonrió—Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablaste con Remy. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y hablas con él un momento? —.

Bill se sonrojó aún más y gimió—Harry…—.

Harry solo siguió sonriendo—Estupendo. ¡Vamos! —.

Harry arrastró a Bill con él.

* * *

Harry sonrió cuando finalmente se dirigió a los Malfoy. Se había llevado a Bill con Remy y Tonks. Era obvio de inmediato que Bill no era el único interesado por las miradas que le estaba dando a Bill cuando este no estaba mirando. Ambos estaban un poco molestos cuando Harry se robó a Remy y los dejó solos, pero parecían estar bien ahora. Estaban de pie bastante cerca y estaban sumidos en una conversación profunda.

Harry miró por encima del hombro a Remy, a quien había dirigido sutilmente en cierta dirección mientras hablaban. Estaba justo donde Harry lo había dejado: hablando con la familia de Luna. Harry sonrió más ampliamente cuando vio a Luna rodear sus brazos en uno de los de Remy y presionarse cerca de él en un gesto inconfundiblemente íntimo. Remy se sonrojó, pero la familia de Luna no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo.

Harry se giró hacia los Malfoys y luchó por evitar la sonrisa burlona ante el hecho de que Severus había logrado unirse al grupo.

—Encantado de que finalmente te unas a nosotros—Dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

—Sí, es una suerte que haya mucho tiempo para que las familias hablen—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Harry rodó los ojos—¿Cómo pudieron ustedes dos espiar a Voldemort sin ninguna paciencia? —.

Las miradas furiosas que los dos espías lo enviaron, Harry las había esperado. Incluso las miradas atónitas que Blaise y Draco le daban no eran sorprendentes. La risa tranquila que Narcissa dio fue bastante sorprendente, por otro lado—Solo la actitud que vas a necesitar con esos dos—Dijo Narcissa y le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió—No estoy seguro de cómo lo has logrado, honestamente—.

La sonrisa de Narcissa creció—Ciertamente no ha sido fácil, Señor Potter—.

—Por favor, llámame “Harry”—.

—Harry. Por favor llámame “Narcissa”. Ah, eso es correcto. “Señor Potter” ya no es tan preciso, ¿verdad? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo—No más, no—.

Harry y Narcissa tuvieron una conversación fácil. Se llevaban bastante bien.

Severus y Lucius se miraron horrorizados. Lucius se inclinó hacia Severus y le susurró—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —.

Severus le susurró—¿¡Mi culpa!? Tu esposa lo comenzó—.

Lucius lo miró—Sí, pero tú eres el que eligió a _Harry Potter_. Alguien más y creo que habríamos estado más bien a salvo—.

Harry interrumpió su conversación riendo. Cuando Narcissa vio lo que lo había hecho reír, ella se unió. Sus maridos parecían estar discutiendo furiosamente sobre quién era el culpable de que Harry y Narcissa se llevaran tan bien y trataran de descubrir qué horribles repercusiones tendría sobre ellos, mientras que Draco y Blaise miraban con fascinación horrorizada la escena frente a ellos.

—Tal vez, Harry, deberíamos llamar la atención sobre los planes para la ceremonia—.

Harry asintió. El comentario efectivamente terminó la discusión entre sus maridos.

—Sí, Señor Potter…—.

Harry suspiró—“Harry”. Te dije que me llamaras “Harry”, Lucius—.

Lucius lo miró— _Harry_. ¿Tal vez podamos discutir el asunto que tenemos entre manos? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Ciertamente, pero no estoy seguro de qué hablar. Tú y Narcissa son más que capaces de manejar algo como esto—.

Narcissa inclinó su cabeza gentilmente. Lucius lo miró de nuevo—Ciertamente. Mi preocupación es la necesidad de mantener el secreto. No estoy seguro de que seas capaz de fingir lo suficiente como para lograr esto, _Harry_ —.

Severus resopló y Draco y Blaise sonrieron. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Lucius continuó—Es algo bastante diferente esconder una alianza de boda y el matrimonio cuando nadie sospecha nada en realidad, pero estamos hablando de un evento que hará que más que unas pocas personas sean extremadamente suspicaces. Muchos vendrán solo para ver si pueden atraparnos en algo. En ese tipo de entorno, ¿realmente vas a poder...? —.

—Lucius—Dijo Harry—Estás preocupado por nada—.

Lucius levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

Harry sonrió y luego puso su expresión inocente—Realmente no lo sé, Hermione. Me parece una gran idea. Sé que te dije que me había llevado mucho mejor con Draco. ¿Por qué su padre no querría invitarnos? —.

Harry, de espaldas al resto de la multitud, sonrió ante la expresión atónita de Lucius, lo que sorprendió aún más al hombre. Severus, Draco y Blaise también estaban sonriendo. Lucius rápidamente se sacudió de su sorpresa—Sabes, Harry, podrías haberlo hecho bien en Slytherin—.

Harry asintió—Bueno, fue la primera opción del Sombrero Seleccionador para mí—Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de todos los Slytherins que lo enfrentaban.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, finalmente llegó la hora del Banquete Final. Los Slytherins caminaron con Harry mientras se reunía con los Weasleys. Todos los Weasleys parecían un poco conmocionados al ver a Harry con ellos.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza cortésmente—Molly, Arthur. Le estaba diciendo a Harry que espero que ustedes y su familia puedan asistir a la fiesta que Narcissa y yo daremos para celebrar el final de la guerra—.

—Bueno, yo... —Molly parecía nerviosa.

—Las invitaciones deben llegar mañana por la noche. Espero que puedan asistir—Dijo Narcissa.

—Bueno, um, ciertamente—Tartamudeó Molly.

—Excelente—Lucius inclinó la cabeza y los Slytherins se marcharon.

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry. Él se encogió de hombros—Snape y Lucius Malfoy arriesgaron sus vidas para espiar para nuestro lado. No lo pensé demasiado sobre pedir permiso para ir a una fiesta que Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo. Además—Harry sonrió—No puedo ser el único ansioso por ver el interior de la mansión Malfoy—.

Los gemelos se rieron y agarraron a Harry y todos se volvieron para ir a la fiesta. Harry notó que Bill y Tonks todavía estaban hablando y Remy, al parecer, se uniría a los Lovegoods. Harry sonrió.


	62. Preparaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry observó a Ron y Hermione acercarse con miradas determinadas. Harry trató de ocultar su pánico mientras buscaba una ruta de escape. Desde que Harry llegó a la Madriguera después de la graduación, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Charlie habían estado tratando de descubrir con quién estaba comprometido/casado. Ginny y Charlie no habían sido tan malos. Bromearon e hicieron conjeturas, pero no siguieron presionando.

Ron y Hermione, por otro lado, no lo habían dejado solo. Cada vez que lo atraparon solo lo _interrogaron_. Ron parecía desesperado por asegurarse de que, de hecho, no se estaba casando con Draco. Hermione no soportaba que alguien supiera algo que ella no sabía.

—Harry, podríamos... —

—... ¿Te tomará algo de tu tiempo? —.

—Claro—Harry se levantó de un salto. Incluso ser utilizado como sujeto de prueba para el último proyecto de los gemelos era mejor que otro interrogatorio.

Los gemelos pasaron un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry mientras lo sacaban afuera. Lo llevaron al cobertizo y una vez dentro cerraron la puerta detrás de él. Harry cautelosamente miró a su alrededor. Los gemelos habían establecido una pequeña área para sentarse con algunos muebles viejos que estaban siendo almacenados en el cobertizo.

—Toma asiento, Harry—Dijo Fred. Harry estaba siendo mucho mejor para diferenciarlos. Él casi nunca los confundió nunca más.

Harry suspiró y se sentó en el centro del sofá—¿De qué se trata esto? —.

Fred y George se sentaron frente a él. Compartieron una mirada y luego se volvieron hacia él. George dijo—Bueno, Harry, Fred y yo hemos escuchado algunos rumores y pensamos que iríamos a la fuente y obtendríamos algunas respuestas—.

Fred asintió y ambos sonrieron—Entonces, ¿estás realmente comprometido? —Preguntó Fred.

—¿Con un hombre, Harry? —Preguntó George.

Harry suspiró—Bueno. ¿A quién escuchaste? —.

Fred y George le dieron a Harry miradas inocentes. Harry se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros—Puede que hayamos escuchado una discusión entre Ron y Hermione—Dijo Fred.

—Notamos que no pareces sorprendido por estos rumores. ¿Significa esto que son, de hecho, verdad? —Preguntó George.

Harry pensó por un momento. Sabía, de todos los Weasleys, que nadie podía mantener un secreto mejor que Fred y George. Y probablemente pensarían que su plan era completamente divertido. Y no habían fingido que pensaban que lo de la Ley de Grant era ridículo. Incluso podrían ayudar con algunos detalles de la “Fiesta” si se tratara de eso.

Todo lo que Harry reconoció como una racionalización de su deseo de mostrar su anillo de bodas. Realmente, él podía confiar en estos dos tanto como Charlie... pero primero, un poco de diversión.

—Bueno, preferiría sospechar de esos dos. Si hubieras escuchado algo de Ginny, tendrías una pista sobre con quién estoy y ciertamente hubieras preguntado si _eso_ era cierto. Y si hubieras escuchado algo de Charlie... —Harry dijo pensativamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

Fred y George compartieron una mirada—Ahora, Harry. Nos parece que le has dicho a casi todos en la familia menos a nosotros—Dijo George.

—Estamos aplastados, Harry, absolutamente aplastados—Dijo Fred.

—Bueno... —Dijo Harry—Si ustedes dos pueden guardar un secreto... un gran secreto... lo compensaré diciéndoles todo lo que Ginny y Charlie saben. Y, si crees que puedes manejar ciertos detalles, incluso les daré la broma más grande de la que haya formado parte... —.

Los gemelos obtuvieron un brillo en sus ojos y ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante ansiosamente—¡Harry, nos heriste! —Dijo Fred.

—Después de todos nuestros años de bromas y nos crees incapaces de guardar secretos—George negó con la cabeza tristemente.

Harry sonrió—Bien entonces. Bueno, comenzaré con lo que Ginny sabe desde que se enteró primero. Veamos si ustedes dos pueden resolver las cosas mejor que los demás—.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

—Soy homosexual—.

Los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco—Lo sabíamos—Dijeron juntos.

—Sí, bueno, sé que ustedes dos también son homosexuales—.

Ambos parecían sorprendidos. Compartieron una mirada y se volvieron hacia Harry.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Harry dijo—Charlie—Los gemelos hicieron una mueca y asintieron—Bueno está bien. Entonces, también le dije a Ginny que estaba saliendo con alguien. Lo que no sabes y Ginny si... es que el chico que estoy viendo es un Slytherin—.

Los gemelos casi se caen de sus sillas—¿¡Un Slytherin, Harry!? —Dijeron juntos.

Harry asintió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Vería cómo manejan esa información antes de decirles algo más.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron, pero después de un rato compartieron una mirada y un encogimiento de hombros y luego se voltearon hacia Harry sonriendo—¡No puedo esperar para ver las caras de todos cuando lo _descubran_! —Dijo Fred y se rió.

George se rió también—Especialmente Ron y Hermione. Deberías haberlos escuchado, Harry. Ron está aterrorizado de que estés viendo a Draco Malfoy y Hermione dijo que podría ser alguien que quede en su lista... que aparentemente todavía tiene unas veinte personas en ella—.

Harry sonrió. Pensando que los gemelos pensarían que fue una gran idea—Por supuesto, Ginny es la única que conoce esa información. Ni siquiera Charlie lo sabe. Pero, Charlie sabe algo que Ginny no sabe—Harry esperó a acumular suspenso.

—¿Bien? —.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —.

Harry sonrió de nuevo y quitó el encantamiento que ocultaba su anillo de bodas. Las miradas de asombro y shock fueron gratificantes. Harry rápidamente usó su varita para colocar encantos de bloqueo y silenciamiento en el cobertizo. Resultó ser una buena idea después del shock de los gemelos.

—¡Demonios, Harry! —.

—¡Maldita sea! —.

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada.

—Te casaste con un _Slytherin_... —Dijo George.

—... **y** ni siquiera tenías a la familia en la boda—Dijo Fred.

—¡Mamá te va a matar! —Terminaron juntos.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Una cosa más que Charlie sabe: voy a mantener en secreto que estoy casado y tengo una ceremonia de boda donde todos estarán presentes. Mientras que ustedes dos y Charlie nunca se lo digan, ella y la mayoría de las demás pensaran que la boda pública será cuando me case—.

Los gemelos lo pensaron por un momento—¡Genial! —Dijeron juntos.

—Mencionaste…—.

—... que había algo que no habías... —.

—... dicho a los demás, y que... —.

—... vas a decirnos—.

Harry negó con la cabeza. _“¿Cómo lo hacen?”_ —Bueno, pensé, si querías ayudarme a gastarle una broma a Dumbledore y al resto de la Orden... pero tendrían que estar bien trabajando con Slytherins—.

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca pero luego suspiraron y asintieron. Harry sonrió.

>> Entonces pensé que les gustaría saber el nombre de la persona con la que estoy casado, la persona con la que me ayudarías a casarme públicamente en lo que a todos respecta. Nadie más en la familia lo sabe. Creo que verás por qué—.

Los gemelos se inclinaron ansiosamente y le sonrieron a Harry. Harry vaciló y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Severus Snape—Harry vio en estado de shock cuando Fred y George casi se desmayan ante el nombre.

—Maldita sea, Harry—Susurraron juntos. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Harry, luego volvieron a verse. Después de un largo silencio, gritaron—¡Brillante! —.

Los gemelos comenzaron a hablar con entusiasmo acerca de cómo “darle la bienvenida” a Snape a la familia y cómo podrían molestarlo ahora con cierto nivel de inmunidad. Harry interrumpió y preguntó—¿Esto significa que vas a ayudar? Por lo menos, tal vez puedan mantener a Ron y Hermione fuera de mi espalda—Harry hizo una mueca.

Los gemelos compartieron otra mirada y luego asintieron a Harry. Harry sonrió y comenzó a llenarlos. Estaba agradecido por los encantos silenciosos, tan emocionados como los gemelos estaban por superar el plan de Harry.

* * *

La semana después de la graduación finalmente llegaba a su fin. Harry no podría estar más aliviado. Al final, se necesitaron los esfuerzos combinados no solo de los gemelos, sino también de Ginny y Charlie para mantener a Harry libre de las sesiones de interrogatorio de Ron y Hermione.

Harry había sido capaz de convencer a los Weasley para que le permitieran comprar a todos una bonita túnica para la “Celebración de la Victoria”, aunque no había sido fácil. Afirmó que como él era el responsable de la inesperada invitación, quería compensar a todos por tener que aguantar a un grupo de Slytherins por la noche. Afortunadamente, comprar las túnicas mantuvo ocupados a todos durante la mayor parte de la semana.

Harry había acordado encontrarse con Severus y Lucius el día antes de la “Celebración” para discutir detalles de última hora. Harry decidió llevar a los gemelos para que pudieran ofrecer sus ideas también. Tenía la ventaja adicional de proporcionar a Harry una historia de tapadera para su pequeño viaje. Él y los gemelos le dijeron al resto de la familia Weasley que tenían algunas compras de última hora que querían hacer.

Se aparecieron a una distancia adecuada y luego usaron el traslador que Lucius le había dado a Harry.

* * *

Severus había tenido una semana igualmente difícil. No solo estaba sin su joven esposo mientras se quedaba con dos parejas felices, sino que a su mejor amigo le divertía burlarse acerca de Harry. Desafortunadamente, después de años de espiar a Voldemort, Lucius estaba bastante acostumbrado a ser torturado y por eso no fue disuadido por los maleficios que Severus usaba con él.

Mientras Severus y Lucius estaban parados en el salón de entrada esperando a Harry, Severus consideró usar ese hechizo que el falso que Moody había usado con Draco. Pensó que Lucius podría ser un poco más tolerable como un hurón botador. Lucius estaba sonriendo y Severus estaba buscando su varita cuando Harry y los gemelos Weasley llegaron.

Al ver a los gemelos, Severus y Lucius compartieron una mirada horrorizada. Sin embargo, Severus se distrajo rápidamente por la brillante sonrisa de Harry.

—¡Severus! —Dijo Harry y se acercó a su esposo.

Cuando Harry se acercó a Severus y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre mayor, Severus ignoró por completo a todos los demás en la habitación a favor del apasionado beso que Harry le dio.

Fred y George susurraron—Maldición—Juntos mientras miraban con horrorizada fascinación mientras Harry besuqueaba a su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

Lucius resopló ante las reacciones de los gemelos. Maldijo en silencio mientras volcaban su atención hacia él. Cuando los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y luego sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, el sentido de autoconservación de Lucius pasó a primer plano y rápidamente extendió la mano y golpeó a Harry con fuerza en el costado.

Severus miró a Lucius por la interrupción y Harry suspiró—Lucius, de verdad. Tienes que ser el ex-mortífago más impaciente que haya conocido. Honestamente, ¿cómo _sobreviviste_ como espía? —.

Fred y George se sorprendieron por el tono _amistoso_ en la voz de Harry cuando habló con Lucius Malfoy.

Harry aprovechó la sorpresa de los gemelos y rápidamente les explicó a Severus y Lucius por qué había traído a los gemelos. Justo cuando terminó su explicación, Narcissa llegó y los llevó a todos al comedor para almorzar.

Mientras el grupo entraba al comedor, entraron Draco y Blaise besándose. Los dos se separaron cuando los otros se unieron a ellos. Obviamente estaban sorprendidos de ver a Fred y George.

Fred se volvió hacia George—Bueno, al menos podemos decirle a Ron que no se preocupe porque Harry se case con él—.

—Sí. ¿Lo sorprendimos besuqueandose con Parkinson en Madame Malkin? —George sonrió.

—¿¡Qué!? —Blaise y Draco preguntaron airadamente.

Los gemelos se volvieron hacia ellos—Bueno, obviamente no podemos decir con quién _realmente_ te atrapamos besándote... —.

—... pero, si le decimos que te vimos besuqueando a otra persona mientras estábamos fuera... —.

—... Ron finalmente dejará de preguntarle a Harry si está _seguro_ de que no está comprometido contigo—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Y por qué cree que estás comprometido con Draco? —.

Harry intercambió una sonrisa con Blaise—Oh tú sabes. Esos rumores desde el comienzo del año escolar—.

—¿Qué rumores? —Preguntaron los gemelos juntos.

—De hecho—Dijo Lucius alzando una de sus cejas.

Harry rodó sus ojos y explicó mientras todos se sentaban a almorzar. Hacia el final del almuerzo, la discusión finalmente se dirigió a la ceremonia de la boda que tendrá lugar al día siguiente.

—Entonces, ¿está todo listo para mañana? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus asintió—Hice varios lotes de Pociones Calmantes para tener a mano para mañana—.

—Aparte de un ligero desacuerdo sobre cómo lidiar con la protesta inmediata para que la ceremonia pueda continuar, sí, todo se ha solucionado—Dijo Lucius.

Harry hizo una mueca—Sí, no había considerado eso. Esperaba que la sorpresa se mantuviera más tranquila durante la ceremonia—.

—Protecciones de prueba—Dijeron Fred y George juntos.

Todos voltearon a mirarlos. Se encogieron de hombros.

—Creamos estas protecciones para nuestros sujetos de prueba para uno de nuestros proyectos—Dijo Fred.

—Las barreras se aplican a un área en particular. El sujeto de prueba... um, prueba el producto mientras está en el área. Si el producto que están probando... tiene efectos negativos, simplemente activamos las protecciones y entonces no pueden moverse—Dijo George.

—Bueno, excepto para respirar. Tuve algunos problemas para manejar eso, pero respirar es bastante importante, ¿no? —Preguntó Fred alegremente.

Los Slytherins miraron a Fred como si estuviera loco y Harry sonrió.

—Perfecto. De esa manera, nadie puede moverse ni hablar, por lo que nadie se irá o empezará a objetar en la parte superior de su voz. ¿Qué tan grande es el área que pueden cubrir? —Preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, el área más grande que administramos era aproximadamente del tamaño de, mmm... —.

—... tal vez el tamaño del aula de Transfiguración—.

Harry frunció el ceño. Severus y Lucius sacudieron sus cabezas.

—Eso no será lo suficientemente grande—Dijo Narcissa.

—¿Es el hechizo fácil de aprender? Si es así, tal vez podamos configurar varias áreas conectadas entre sí—Sugirió Harry. Una cuenta rápida de los ocupantes de la habitación y Harry continuó—Con nosotros ocho, probablemente podríamos manejar la mayor parte de la habitación que necesitaremos cubrir, ¿no crees, Severus? —.

Fred se atragantó con su té cuando Harry usó el primer nombre de Snape. Era la primera vez desde que saludaba a su marido que Harry se había dirigido a él por su nombre. Ante el primer uso del nombre de Snape, los gemelos quedaron muy conmocionados por el beso como para darse cuenta. George ausente golpeó a su hermano en la espalda mientras miraba a Harry.

—Quizás. ¿Podría una persona establecer más de una sala y activarla al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó Severus a los gemelos.

Fred y George parecían pensativos—Podríamos ser capaces... —.

—... si los pones en el mismo disparador. Tienes que usar una palabra especial... —.

—... para encender la protección que estableces—.

Lucius consideró el espacio que él y Narcissa habían planeado usar para la ceremonia—Bueno, siempre y cuando nos aseguremos de que todos estén en su asiento y coloquemos las protecciones solo sobre las áreas de asientos... —Dijo Lucius y luego negó con la cabeza—Solo para estar seguros, necesitaríamos al menos dos personas más—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No es un problema—.

Todos los Slytherins se volvieron hacia Harry, Fred y George fruncieron el ceño—Vas a…—.

—... decirles entonces, Harry? —.

—¿Decirle a quién? —Severus frunció el ceño a Harry.

Harry suspiró—Bueno, Charlie ya sabe que estoy casado, pero él no tiene ni idea de con quién estoy casado, mientras que Ginny piensa que estoy comprometido, pero ella sabe que estoy “viendo” a un Slytherin—Harry se encogió de hombros—Podría traerlos mañana por la mañana y todos podemos establecer las salas antes de que llegue alguien—.

Harry notó a los gemelos haciendo un puchero al dejar que sus hermanos se divirtieran.

—Fred, George. ¿Qué dicen si solo les decimos que necesito su ayuda y les sorprendemos cuando los tengamos aquí? —Preguntó Harry.

Los gemelos se animaron a hacer una broma de eso.

El grupo discutió los detalles y pronto Harry y los gemelos se fueron. Harry logró otro apasionado beso con su esposo antes de irse. Definitivamente estaba deseando que su relación fuera abierta. Estaba malditamente cansado de dormir solo.

* * *

Después de regresar a la Madriguera, Harry esperó en el jardín para que los gemelos fueran a buscar a Ginny y Charlie. Pensaron que sería más rápido si Harry esperaba afuera en lugar de que alguien tuviera que rescatarlo de Ron y Hermione. Mientras Harry esperaba, sin embargo, Ron salió.

Harry sofocó un gemido—Hey, Ron—.

Ron frunció el ceño y se acercó—Oye. ¿Por qué me has estado evitando últimamente, Harry? ¿Es porque _realmente_ te estás casando con _Malfoy_ y simplemente no quieres contarme? —.

Harry ya había tenido _suficiente_ de eso—¡No, Ron, maldita sea! ¡No me voy a casar con Draco! ¡Incluso puedes preguntarle a los gemelos! Dijeron que lo vieron besándose con alguien mientras estuvimos fuera—.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no me dices con quién estás comprometido, Harry? ¡No le dirás a nadie nada sobre este tipo que estás viendo! —Ron se había puesto más gritón y más cerca de Harry mientras hablaba hasta que estuvo a punto de gritarle a Harry.

Harry dio un paso atrás—Te lo dije, Ron, todavía no estoy listo para decírselo a nadie—Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

Ron cerró la distancia entre ellos—¡Soy tu mejor amigo, Harry! Se supone que debes decirme cosas incluso cuando no se lo digas a nadie más—Gritó Ron.

Harry empujó el pecho de Ron. El temperamento de Harry se estaba deshilachando rápidamente. Estaba harto de los interrogatorios y, aunque solo era un día más, si Ron seguía insistiendo, Harry pensó que podría perderlo—¡Tal vez tengo mis razones para no decírtelo, Ron! Quiero decir, ¡solo mira cómo me has estado persiguiendo! —.

Ron empujó a Harry hacia atrás—¿Sí? Creo que estas mintiendo. Creo que estás planeando casarte con _Malfoy_ —.

Harry vio rojo y sin pensar realmente en eso, echó su brazo hacia atrás y golpeó a Ron directamente en la cara. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban en el suelo teniendo una pelea a puñetazos completa. Ninguno de los dos pensó siquiera en sacar su varita.

De repente, Fred, George, Charlie y Ginny estaban allí apartando a Harry y Ron. Los otros cuatro miraron entre ellos en estado de shock cuando Harry y Ron se quedaron allí jadeando, mirándose el uno al otro. Ron tenía una nariz ensangrentada y Harry tenía un labio partido.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te he estado evitando, Ron? Es porque estoy cansado de que tú y Hermione me _interroguen_ siempre que me agarran a solas. Estoy cansado de las constantes preguntas sobre mí y Draco. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Y qué si me **_estuviera_** casando con Draco? Dime, Ron, ¿qué harías? ¿Qué harías si me casara con él? ¿Entonces qué?, ¿eh!? —.

Ron solo miró a Harry por un momento antes de darse la vuelta e irrumpir en la casa. Harry se giró y miró a los demás. El silencio finalmente se rompió cuando Charlie se rió.

—La última vez que hubo una pelea a puñetazos en este jardín, creo que fuimos Bill y yo el verano después de mi quinto año en Hogwarts—Dijo Charlie. Él sonrió—Bill parecía pensar que estaba enamorado de la chica con la que estaba saliendo. Tiene que ser tan malo como lo estuvo Ron la semana pasada—.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo—Dime que lo superó—.

Charlie se rió—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cuando le grité, terminé diciéndole que pensaba que su novia era una vaca fea, le tomó un poco tranquilizarse, pero sí, se puso mejor. Ahora déjame ver si puedo curarte. Si no, sé que Ian puede curarte—.

Cuando Charlie sanó a Harry, Ginny preguntó—¿De qué querías hablarnos de todos modos, Harry? —.

Una vez que Harry pudo hablar otra vez sin dolor, dijo—Esperaba que tú y Charlie me ayudaran con algo mañana antes de la fiesta—.

—Claro que te ayudaremos, Harry—Dijo Charlie, frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny asintió—¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? —.

Harry y los gemelos sonrieron—Encuéntrenme aquí temprano mañana por la mañana, antes de que nadie más se levante y vengan con nosotros—Harry hizo un gesto entre él, Fred y George—Cuando lleguemos a donde vamos, lo explicaré mejor—.

Luciendo extremadamente curioso, Charlie y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Harry yacía en su cama en la habitación que compartía con Ron en la Madriguera, Ron dijo—Harry—.

Harry se sorprendió ya que Ron no le había dicho nada desde su pelea—¿Sí? —.

Ron estuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que Harry pensó que no iba a decir nada más. Finalmente, Ron dijo—No quiero ser como Percy—.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró hacia la otra cama—¿Qué? —.

—No quiero ser como Percy—Dijo Ron otra vez—No quiero que no me vuelvas a hablar nunca más porque fui un idiota—Guardó silencio durante un largo momento—Si quieres casarte con Malfoy, adelante, Harry. No lo haré…—.

—¡Ron, no me voy a casar con Draco! —Dijo Harry exasperado.

—Yo solo... quiero decir que me preguntaste qué haría si lo hicieras—.

—Bueno, sí, pero no me voy a casar con él—.

Ron pensó por un minuto—Es solo que no quiero perderte, Harry. Me di cuenta, ¿sabes? El año pasado, pasamos cada vez menos tiempo juntos. Ni siquiera te vi toda la semana después de la batalla final. Al principio solo pensé que era porque Hermione y yo estábamos saliendo—.

>> Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era solo conmigo y Hermione con quien realmente no estabas pasando el tiempo. Casi nunca estuviste en la sala común de Gryffindor el año pasado. No creo que estuvieras allí en la segunda mitad del año si no tuviste planes específicos con alguien—.

—Cuando salió que estabas pasando tiempo con Malfoy, al principio... bueno, al principio me entró el pánico y despotrique un poco, supongo, pero después de eso me dije a mí mismo que estaba bien porque dijiste que ustedes dos solo estudiaban juntos. Sí, eso es lo que solíamos hacer juntos, pero como dijiste, había EXTASIS que considerar. Pero no soy estúpido, Harry. Podría ser un poco lento, pero no soy estúpido. Noté que pasas más y más tiempo con Malfoy—.

Ron guardó silencio por un momento—Supongo que no sé, creo que sentí que él... te estaba robando. Creo que eso es lo que lo hizo tan difícil para mí. Si te casaras con él, serías suyo. Y entonces, bueno... —Ron suspiró.

Harry se sentó un poco y se apoyó en su codo, mirando a la cama de Ron. Trató de elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente—Creo que sé lo que quieres decir... —Harry vaciló, tratando de encontrar la manera de decir lo que tenía que decir—Ron... mira, Ron, ya no somos mejores amigos—.

Ron se sentó rápidamente en su cama—¡Harry! Sé que fui idiota la semana pasada, pero... —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Quiero decir... —Harry suspiró y se sentó. Pasó una mano por su cabello—Mira, yo no era el único que pasaba tiempo con otras personas. Tú y Neville estuvieron bastante cerca el año pasado, ¿verdad? —.

—Bueno, sí, pero Harry…—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Ron, solo porque ya no somos mejores amigos no significa que de repente nos hayamos separado nuestras vidas... Bien, ahora no tomes esto de la manera equivocada, pero me preocupo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que... eres como un hermano para mí, Ron. Entonces quizás ya no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos. Apuesto a que no pasas tanto tiempo como antes con Fred y George, pero aún se preocupan el uno por el otro ¿verdad? —.

—Bueno, sí—Dijo Ron a regañadientes.

—Correcto. Y si se tratara de jugar un juego de Snap Explosivo conmigo o jugar un juego de Ajedrez mágico con Neville, ¿cuál escogerías? —.

Ron no dijo nada y Harry no podía verlo lo suficientemente bien en la oscuridad para estar seguro, pero Harry sospechaba que Ron probablemente estaba sonrojado. Harry asintió.

>> ¿Ves? —.

Ron se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego preguntó—Ha estado sucediendo durante un tiempo, ¿no es así, Harry? Quiero decir incluso antes de que comenzara este año—.

Harry pensó en eso—Sí, creo que sí—Harry no quería traerlo a colación, pero se habían ido alejando poco a poco desde el desastre del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando Ron le había dado la espalda por un tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Los dos simplemente se sentaron allí por un tiempo en la oscuridad. Finalmente, Ron dijo—Entonces, ¿estamos bien, Harry? —.

—Sí, estamos bien, Ron—.

Ron se recostó—Uh, Harry. Sabes si alguien nos ha escuchado... —.

—¿Ellos hubieran asumido, erróneamente, que somos un par de emocionales y esta es otra conversación que nunca sucedió? —.

—Sí—Respiró Ron aliviado.

Harry se rió y se recostó. Después de un momento, dijo—¿Ron? —.

—¿Sí? —.

—Es lo mismo para mí y para Hermione, ¿sabes? Pienso en ella como una hermana—.

—Bueno, yo definitivamente no—.

Harry se rió—Bueno, ya que ahora hemos hecho la transición de los mejores amigos a hermanos, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —.

—Claro—Dijo Ron, sonando sorprendido y curioso.

—¿Puedes mantener a tu novia fuera de mi espalda? ¡Me está volviendo loco! —.


	63. La Celebración De La Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus y Lucius estaban parados a un lado del gran salón de baile y miraban a la multitud. Harry y los niños Weasley habían venido y se habían ido, las barreras estaban todas en su lugar, y ahora solo tenían que esperar el momento adecuado para poner a todos en sus asientos en la otra habitación y comenzar la ceremonia.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su champaña y miró a Harry otra vez. Harry estaba sentado en una mesa con los Weasleys y la chica Granger. Severus frunció el ceño. Aunque Harry dijera que la chica Weasley no estaba interesada en él, estaba muy cerca de Harry.

—Sabes, Severus, si no tienes cuidado te vas a delatar—Dijo arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo. Él habló libremente ya que habían usado un encantamiento silenciador especializado para evitar que cualquiera escuchara su conversación por accidente.

Cuando Severus se volvió para responder, vio a Draco, Blaise y Theodore Nott. Draco estaba mirando a los Weasleys también—Debo admitir, Lucius, estoy bastante sorprendido de lo fácil que aceptaste la elección de Draco. Pensé que la continuación de la línea Malfoy era extremadamente importante para ti—.

Lucius sonrió y miró a Severus por el rabillo del ojo—Dime, Severus. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cambies de opinión sobre Harry en este punto? —.

Severus lo miró—No—.

Lucius asintió y le dio a Severus una sonrisa particularmente malvada—Entonces, si tuviera que decirte algo que Harry me contó, algo que él me dijo que no te dijera hasta después de que los dos estuvieran casados... ¿todavía seguirías con esto? —.

Severus sintió que podría estar enfermo. Sabía que sería grande, fuera lo que fuese, por la expresión de Lucius. Sin embargo, no importa lo que dijera Lucius, su respuesta no cambiaría—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Lucius—.

Lucius tomó un sorbo de su champaña—Harry quiere niños, ¿sabes? Oh, él no dijo nada específico, pero estaba bastante claro que esperaba una familia—.

Severus colocó su máscara sin emociones en su lugar y miró nuevamente a la multitud—¿En serio? —Dentro, la sensación de malestar se había multiplicado por cien y Severus estaba maldiciendo.

Severus no tenía idea de cómo iba a darle a Harry una familia. No había duda en su mente de que lo intentaría, pero no estaba seguro de cómo darle hijos a su marido. El único pensamiento que se le vino a la mente no era aceptable por lo que a Severus se refería. Severus no dudaría en usar una Imperdonable en cualquier mujer que tratara de acostarse con su marido y él mismo no tenía ningún interés en estar con nadie más que con Harry.

>> Debo admitir que fui bastante escéptico cuando Harry me dijo que Draco todavía podría proporcionar un heredero Malfoy sin ser infiel—.

Severus no dio ninguna señal externa, pero repentinamente enfocó toda su atención en las palabras de su amigo.

>> Desde entonces, he investigado un poco y parece que él está en lo correcto—Lucius tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Severus resistió el impulso de alcanzar su varita—Honestamente, Severus, pensé que el pobre muchacho había sido engañado por alguien cuando me dijo que los magos podían tener hijos con otros magos—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Severus frunció el ceño y lentamente se giró hacia su amigo—Lucius, ¿de qué estás hablando? —.

Lucius levantó una ceja y fingió sorpresa—Estoy hablando de que los magos son capaces de concebir y cargar niños. Por supuesto, no es muy conocido porque no solo requiere un cierto ritual, sino que también requiere una poción tan difícil de hacer que ni siquiera todos los Maestros de Pociones son capaces de hacerla... —.

Severus miró a Harry y luchó por mantener su máscara en su lugar. Harry quería hijos... con él. Severus recordó lo duro que Harry había insistido para que admitiera que quería tener hijos. Ahora, Severus estaba complacido con su admisión. Por extraño que fuera el pensamiento, Severus imaginó a Harry embarazado y creciendo con un niño, _su_ hijo, y planeaba embarazar a su esposo lo antes posible. Por lo que Harry había dicho en el orfanato muggle, Severus sospechaba que Harry no ofrecería ninguna objeción.

Severus repentinamente frunció el ceño ferozmente. Él y Harry iban a tener que hablar sobre los planes de Harry para convertirse en Auror. A Severus nunca le había gustado la idea de que Harry se convirtiera en Auror. A él le había gustado aún menos una vez que Harry fue suyo, pero ¿Harry _embarazado_...? ¡Absolutamente no!

—Severus, si continúas mirando así a los que no te conocen bien, es decir, todos excepto nosotros y Harry, pensarán que estás considerando métodos para asesinarlo—Dijo Lucius, divertido.

Severus cambió su mirada a Lucius.

* * *

Harry se movió en su asiento con impaciencia. ¿Cuándo comenzaría la ceremonia?

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Molly Weasley preocupada.

Harry le sonrió—Sí, me estoy poniendo un poco rígido sentado aquí. Pero es una fiesta encantadora, ¿no crees? —.

—Gracias, Harry—Dijo Narcissa mientras se acercaba a la mesa—Espero que todos estén disfrutando—Miró alrededor de la mesa.

Todos asintieron.

—Harry tiene razón. Es una fiesta encantadora—Dijo Molly.

Narcissa sonrió y se giró hacia Harry—Harry, ¿por qué tú y tus amigos no bailan? Seguramente la música es aceptable—.

—Um, sí, Narcissa, la música es genial. Simplemente no bailo—Dijo Harry, sonriendo levemente.

Narcissa frunció el ceño—¿No bailas? Pero Harry, todo el mundo baila. Si simplemente te sientes incómodo preguntándole a alguien, seguramente... —.

—De verdad, Narcissa. Yo no bailo No soy bueno en eso—Dijo Harry. Miró y logró atrapar la mirada de Draco. Harry le lanzó una mirada desesperada, una mirada “sálvame-de-tu-madre”. Draco se rió de él.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. _“Oh, eso fue un error, Draco. ¿Riéndote de mí cuando te pido que me rescates de tu madre? Vas a pagar por eso”._

—Harry, solo puedes mejorar en el baile si prácticas y hasta que mejores, solo concéntrate en tratar de divertirte—Dijo Narcissa, sorprendiendo a muchos de los Weasleys por su comentario de simplemente disfrutar del baile.

Harry le sonrió—Quizás tengas razón, Narcissa. Creo que tal vez la próxima canción haremos un poco de baile—.

Narcissa sonrió con benevolencia y se fue.

Todos los demás miraron a Harry—¿Qué? ¡Si tengo que bailar, también lo hará el resto de ustedes! —.

—Bueno, Molly, ciertamente me encantaría bailar contigo—Dijo Arthur alegremente.

Molly se sonrojó.

Harry se inclinó sobre Ginny para susurrarle a los gemelos—¡Hey!, ¡George! ¡Fred! —.

Se inclinaron cerca—¿Harry? —Preguntaron juntos.

Harry sonrió—¿Qué dices de un poco de... diversión? —.

Fred y George sonrieron.

* * *

Cuando la música se detuvo, los Weasleys, Hermione y Harry se pusieron de pie. Molly y Arthur se dirigieron a la pista de baile, al igual que Ron y Hermione, y Charlie e Ian. Bill ya había estado bailando con Tonks y parecía encontrarlo tan divertido como irrumpir en una tumba antigua (¡y probablemente tan peligroso!). Ginny se levantó y fue a buscar a Neville.

Harry, Fred y George cruzaron la habitación juntos. No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron de pie en la mesa donde Draco y Blaise estaban sentados. Los tres Gryffindor sonrieron a los Slytherins. Los Slytherins inmediatamente parecieron cautelosos.

George preguntó—Draco, ¿puedo tener este baile? —.

Fred preguntó—Blaise, ¿puedo tener este baile? —.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto antes de poder ocultar su sorpresa. Blaise parpadeó sorprendido. Draco miró a Harry y Blaise lo miró interrogante.

Harry se encogió de hombros— Narcissa insistió—Él sonrió cuando los Slytherins intercambiaron una mirada.

Fred y George hicieron que sus compañeros de baile se pusieran de pie—Piénsalo. ¿Qué mejor manera... —.

—... de mostrar a todos que es posible dejar de lado viejos prejuicios... —.

—... que todos puedan ver a Slytherins y Gryffindors bailando... —.

—…juntos? —.

Harry vio como Fred y George arrastraban a Draco y Blaise a la pista de baile.

—Oh querido. Harry, pareces el hombre raro—Dijo Narcissa mientras se acercaba.

—Bueno, esperaba que Theo estuviera aquí con ellos—Harry se volvió hacia ella—¿Tal vez podría persuadirte para que te arriesgues y baile conmigo? —.

Narcissa sonrió—Eso sería encantador, Harry—.

Harry sonrió y extendió su brazo. Narcissa lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia la pista de baile justo cuando comenzaba la música.

Mientras Harry guiaba a Narcissa por la pista de baile, logrando bailar bastante bien, dijo—Sabes, no me engañaste en lo más mínimo—.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? —Preguntó inocentemente Narcissa.

Harry sonrió—Eres una Slytherin y sé que eres una mujer extremadamente inteligente. Me querías bailando y aquí estoy, bailando—.

Narcissa le dio una pequeña sonrisa—Bien, gracias, Harry. Me gusta pensar que soy algo inteligente—Ella agitó sus pestañas hacia él, causando que Harry se riera.

* * *

Severus y Lucius observaron desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras sus cónyuges bailaban entre sí. Lucius lo miró mientras Narcissa le daba a Harry una pequeña sonrisa. Severus sonrió.

—Sigue así, Lucius, y la gente pensará que planeaste esta fiesta solo para darte la oportunidad de asesinar a Harry—Dijo Severus.

La mirada de Lucius se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona cuando Severus lo fulminó con la mirada cuando Harry se rió.

>> No sé por qué estás sonriendo, Lucius. Tu esposa es la que está coqueteando con Harry, no al revés—Dijo Severus antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

La cabeza de Lucius se giró y miró a la pareja de baile nuevamente.

Ambos estaban distraídos, sin embargo, cuando los gemelos Weasley bailaban.

Severus y Lucius se voltearon el uno al otro.

—Lucius, ¿ese era tu hijo y su esposo bailando con los gemelos Weasley? —.

—Lo eran—

Severus levantó una ceja hacia su amigo y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

>> Ellos son Slytherins, Severus. Estoy seguro de que pueden cuidar de sí mismos—.

—Tal vez—Severus inclinó la cabeza—Sin embargo, ellos son los gemelos Weasley—.

Lucius no dijo nada mientras los gemelos y sus parejas bailaban de nuevo. Los Gryffindors parecían estar pasándolo muy bien. Los Slytherins parecían... un poco asustados.

Severus asintió—No quieres darles a los gemelos una excusa para concentrarte en ti. Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, estoy seguro de que Harry es lo suficientemente aficionado a Draco para asegurarse de que no sufra daños graves—Severus sonrió.

* * *

Después de bailar con Narcissa, Harry bailó con Ginny, Fred, George e incluso Neville. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando Seamus Finnigan le pidió a Harry que bailaran. Seamus incluso flirteó un poco cuando bailaron, pero sobre todo actuó como solía hacerlo con Harry.

Harry descubrió que en realidad estaba empezando a disfrutar del baile y se preguntó si sería capaz de llevar a Severus a la pista de baile después de la ceremonia.

El único inconveniente en el disfrute de Harry de la fiesta llegó cuando se encontró bailando con Lavender Brown. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había terminado bailando con ella. No recordaba haberle pedido bailar.

Siguió hablando de cómo los rumores sobre que él era gay _no podían ser ciertos_ y cómo, si _realmente_ no salía con Ginny, bueno, tal vez debería decirle a Ginny que retrocediera. Había muchas otras chicas interesadas y, realmente, ¿no debería Harry ser capaz de coquetear y divertirse sin la pequeña señorita Weasley en el camino? Harry trató de decirle que sí, que era homosexual, pero parecía incapaz de decir nada mientras la chica hablaba sobre él cuando lo intentó.

Harry se encontró mucho menos logrado bailando mientras bailaba con Lavender. Él “accidentalmente” pisó los dedos de sus pies tres veces, **duro** , y ella solo hizo una mueca y siguió coqueteando y chillando. Cuando la canción terminó, Harry la acompañó con firmeza hasta el borde de la pista de baile, no queriendo que intentara hacerlo bailar de nuevo con ella.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la pista de baile y Harry se volvió para decir adiós, Lavender se inclinó hacia él. Harry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de intentar besarlo y se asustó. No había forma de que nadie, excepto su esposo, le pusiera los labios encima. Antes de que pudiera entender qué hacer, de repente encontró a Lavender en el suelo a sus pies.

Se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa, sin saber con certeza qué había pasado exactamente. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando alguien más se adelantó para ayudarla a levantarse y rápidamente escapó.

* * *

—¿Un maleficio de tropiezo? Eso fue mucho más dócil de lo que hubiera esperado, Severus. Ciertamente, mucho más dócil de lo que habría usado si otro hombre hubiera tratado de besar a mi esposa—Dijo Lucius.

Severus le dio una sonrisa malvada—Ah, pero si hubiera usado algo más... adecuado, la chica habría tenido que irse temprano. De hecho, la fiesta incluso podría haberse detenido—.

—¿No crees que hubiera valido la pena? —Lucius levantó una ceja—Tan posesivo como has demostrado que eres por Harry, estaba bastante sorprendido de que al menos no _cruciaras_ a la chica—.

Severus sonrió—¿Y perder la expresión de su cara cuando se dé cuenta de que se estaba arrojando sobre **_mi_** marido? —.

Lucius se rió entre dientes—Ah, ya veo—.

* * *

Harry casi gritó de alegría cuando finalmente llegó el último y más importante invitado. Harry se negó a tener la ceremonia sin Dumbledore sentado al frente y en el centro. Quería que el viejo mago manipulador lo viera y no pudiera hacer nada más que mirar como Harry se “casaba” con Severus Snape justo en frente de él, arruinando por completo los planes del viejo mago.

Harry vio como Dumbledore se acercaba para darle sus disculpas a Lucius. Harry miró a su alrededor y llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en los inminentes planes de boda. Todos dieron un breve asentimiento y se movieron a su posición. Harry estaba agradecido de haber traído a los Weasley en esto. Con tantos Gryffindors informando sobre el secreto, las cosas irían mucho mejor.

Harry esperó impacientemente el anuncio. Finalmente, Lucius se adelantó y detuvo la música. Cuando la pista de baile se fue despejando, la voz magnificada de Lucius fue claramente escuchada por todos los presentes.

—¿Puedo tener su atención? El amado Director de Hogwarts finalmente ha llegado y creo que es hora de pasar a una parte muy importante de la celebración. Si todos quisieran pasar a la sala contigua? Y, por favor, espera para sentarte—Lucius se giró y, con un movimiento rápido de su varita, las puertas se abrieron a lo largo del lado izquierdo del salón de baile.

Los invitados curiosos caminaron cautelosamente hacia las puertas. Con la conmoción, fue bastante fácil para Ginny derramar “accidentalmente” una bebida sobre ella y Harry. Cuando Fred y George se inclinaron para tratar de ayudar, se las arreglaron para derramar una bebida sobre ellos también. Molly se molestó bastante. Hermione estaba lista para saltar y ayudar, pero los gemelos hicieron un uso rápido de un nuevo producto de Sortilegios Weasley, haciéndola olvidadiza durante los siguientes minutos y un poco confundida.

—Relájate, mamá. Mira, ¿por qué no te tomas a todos los demás y te sientas? Todos merecen ver lo que está pasando. Llevaré este lote a los baños y los ayudaré a limpiarse. Todos nos quedaremos atrás una vez que hayamos terminado. Ya sabes, no ser groseros e interrumpir cualquier cosa—Dijo Charlie.

—¡Oh, pero Ginny! —Molly parecía desgarrada. Tenía una gran curiosidad, al igual que los demás, pero no quería dejar a Ginny sola.

—¿Quizás podría ayudar? —Dijo Narcissa—Puedo ir al baño de mujeres con ella y ayudarla a limpiarse. Sé que Lucius y los demás estarían decepcionados si no estuvieras allí. Estaba esperando, después de que Dumbledore hubiera hablado, que algunos de los otros hablaran—.

Ante la noticia de que Dumbledore estaría dando un discurso, los otros eran aún más curiosos. Molly, especialmente. Ella se mordió el labio, aún indecisa.

—¡Oh, ve, mamá! Puedes decirme todo lo que me perdí más tarde, cuando lleguemos a casa—Dijo Ginny.

—Bueno, si estás segura—Molly miró por encima del hombro a la multitud cada vez más delgada en las puertas.

Ginny asintió con firmeza—Continúa, mamá. Estaré bien—.

Los otros Weasleys y Hermione caminaron hacia las puertas de la habitación contigua. Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny y Narcissa salieron del salón de baile y recorrieron un corto pasillo.

Se dirigieron a la habitación que Harry usaría para cambiarse. Como la moda mágica difería mucho de la moda muggle, las túnicas que Harry, Severus, Draco y Blaise habían llevado a la fiesta no eran ni de lejos aceptables para casarse. Los invitados estarían bien, pero como los novios Harry y los demás estarían esperando usar algo bastante diferente.

—Entonces, sobre este amuleto de limpieza, ya sabes. ¿Crees que podrías enseñármelo? Podría ser útil si alguna vez me meto en una situación como esta sin realmente querer hacerlo—Dijo Ginny y le sonrió a Narcissa.

Narcissa le devolvió la sonrisa—Bueno, por “encanto de limpieza” puedo haber querido decir “túnicas nuevas”. Sentí que todos merecían algún tipo de recompensa por su ayuda. Espero que no te ofendan mis regalos. Me temo que esas túnicas están arruinadas sin posibilidad de reparación y estoy seguro de que no querrás usarlas todavía cuando comiencen a tomar fotos. Ah, y Charlie, hay otro set para ti también. Ustedes han ayudado tanto—.

Todos los Weasleys la miraron conmocionados mientras los señalaba hacia el pasillo. Harry rió disimuladamente, sacudió la cabeza y entró a la habitación donde se estaba cambiando.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras él cuando fue llevado a los brazos de su esposo y lo besó profundamente. Él sonrió cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar. Harry presionó cerca y apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

—Te extrañé, Sev—Harry suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus.

Severus deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Harry—Yo también te extrañé, Harry—.

Después de un momento, las ropas arruinadas de Harry se volvieron incómodas. Él se echó hacia atrás y se rió—Lo bueno es que aún no te has cambiado—Dijo, indicando las ropas ahora mojadas de Severus.

Severus simplemente levantó una ceja.

Fueron a lados opuestos de la habitación para cambiarse en un esfuerzo por evitar la tentación. Mientras Harry forcejeaba para quitarse la arruinada túnica, Severus dijo—¿Hay algo que olvidaste decirme, Harry? —.

Harry dejó de luchar con los botones de su túnica y miró a Severus con curiosidad—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—¿Algo que le dijiste a Lucius, pero olvidaste decirme? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza confundido.

>> ¿Algo que le pediste a Lucius que no me dijera hasta que nos casáramos? —.

Harry sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Le dio a Severus una mirada inocente.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Después de todas las cosas que le he hecho a ese delicioso cuerpo tuyo, no hay forma de que me convenzas de que eres inocente—.

Harry miró hacia abajo y jugueteó con el botón de su túnica. No solo le latía el corazón, sino que también le dolía el estómago. Realmente no sabía cómo lo manejaría si Severus le dijera que no había forma de que tuvieran hijos.

>> ¿Harry? —.

Harry miró a Severus—¿Te refieres a que los magos pueden tener hijos? —

—Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir, Harry, y lo sabes—.

Harry contuvo la respiración, esperando lo que Severus diría después.

>> ¡No hay manera de que te conviertas en un Auror, Harry! —.

Harry parpadeó confundido y frunció el ceño—¿Qué? —.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—Dije que no hay forma de que te conviertas en un Auror, ¡así que olvídate de eso ahora mismo! No hay forma de que le permita a mi esposo, y mucho menos a mi esposo _embarazado_ , correr por ahí persiguiendo a los magos oscuros—.

Harry miró a Severus en estado de shock.

Severus frunció el ceño a Harry y continuó—No había pensado, dadas nuestras preferencias relativas en, ah, posiciones que hubiera alguna duda de que serías el que quedara embarazado. Especialmente cuando eres más joven y estás en mejores condiciones para cargar a un niño con menos complicaciones... —Severus continuó frunciendo el ceño—Honestamente, no esperaba que tuvieras ninguna objeción a ser quien lleve a nuestro hijo, Harry—.

En este punto, Harry no pudo contenerse más. Corrió y le echó los brazos al cuello a su marido y le dio un beso feroz. Cuando necesitó respirar, Harry se echó hacia atrás y preguntó sin aliento—¿De verdad, Sev? ¿Tu… nosotros… nosotros podemos tener hijos? ¿No te importa? Podríamos, quiero decir, ¿te importaría sí, um, tal vez tuviéramos más de uno? —Harry miró a su esposo con esperanza.

Severus miró esos brillantes ojos verdes y se preguntó si Harry estaba a punto de convencerlo de que formara parte de una familia tan grande como los Weasleys—Sí, Harry. Podemos tener tantos como quieras—Severus acarició la espalda de Harry. Miró a los ojos de Harry y dijo, en serio—Una vez había esperado tener una familia, hijos propios. Pero me di por vencido hace mucho tiempo. No eres el único emocionado con la idea de tener hijos juntos, al pensar en un hijo _nuestro_ —.

Harry parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y presionó sus labios en los labios de Severus. Arrastró a su marido hacia la cama mientras se besaban. Cuando tiró a Severus sobre él en la cama, Severus se echó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Harry, por más que me gustaría continuar, no estoy seguro de que tengamos tiempo para esto—Dijo Severus.

—Entonces no deberían habernos hecho cambiar juntos en una habitación con una cama, Severus—Harry separó la cabeza de Severus y rozó sus labios con los labios del mayor—Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sev—.

Los ojos de Severus parecían arder de pasión. Se inclinó y besó profundamente a Harry, y pronto la ropa revoloteó por la habitación mientras luchaban por desnudarse.

—Maldición—Dijo Severus—Harry, no tenemos ningún lubricante—.

Harry gimió—¡Severus! Te necesito. Por favor—.

Severus besó a Harry rápidamente y luego de repente puso a Harry boca abajo. Severus besó a Harry por los hombros y luego comenzó a besar la espalda de Harry.

Cuando Harry sintió el cosquilleo de un hechizo de limpieza sobre él, gimió. Severus hizo una pausa.

—¿Harry? —.

—Severus—Harry gimió—¡No pares! ¡Por favor! No te detengas! —.

Severus mordió la cadera de Harry y luego continuó. Él mordió a Harry en cada mejilla y luego este comenzó a suplicar en serio. Severus deseó que tuvieran tiempo para burlarse de Harry, pero se prometió a sí mismo que definitivamente volverían a intentar esta posición.

Severus puso una mano sobre cada una de las mejillas de Harry y lo mantuvo abierto. Severus se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la hermosa vista y luego se inclinó. Rodeó con su lengua la apertura del capullo que estaba ansioso por penetrar. Una vez, dos veces. Luego comenzó a meter la lengua dentro. Pronto, Harry gimió casi constantemente cuando Severus lo follaba con su lengua.

Harry no podía creer que una de sus fantasías favoritas se hiciera realidad. Siempre había querido saber cómo se sentía tener a Severus haciendo... _eso_. Era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera imaginado. Se sintió **_increíble_** , pero no era suficiente. Harry necesitaba más.

>> ¡Sev! Por favor. Necesito más. Te _necesito_ Oh—Harry gimió.

Severus usó sus dedos para asegurarse de que Harry estaba lo suficientemente estirado y luego se echó hacia atrás. Con una mueca rápida, escupió en su mano y deslizó su pene. Entonces él estaba presionando dentro de Harry. Ambos gimieron.

Ambos estaban demasiado calientes, demasiado necesitados para que durara mucho. Severus logró unos pocos empujes lentos, pero tan pronto como encontró el ángulo correcto para hacer que Harry gritara de placer, Severus empujó más rápido. Pronto estaba golpeando a Harry. Ambos jadearon y gruñeron. Fue bueno, muy bueno. Severus sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba y movió una mano de la cadera de Harry para acariciar la dura polla entre las piernas del joven.

Harry gritó, su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de la polla de Severus mientras se corría sobre la mano de Severus y la cama debajo de él. La deliciosa sensación de Harry apretándose a su alrededor empujó a Severus al borde y se adentró profundo en Harry.

Severus se apoyó en la espalda de su marido mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Una vez que fue capaz de moverse, se retiró lentamente de Harry y realizó los encantamientos de limpieza. Se rió entre dientes cuando Harry gimió y rodó sobre su espalda.

—Vamos, Harry. Hay una última cosa que hacer antes de que podamos ir a casa y pasar la noche _juntos_ en la cama—.

Harry sonrió y se levantó.

Rápidamente se pusieron las túnicas que usarían para su boda pública. Harry se sentó en un taburete en el tocador a un lado de la habitación, tratando de que la parte delantera de la túnica se quedara derecha. Severus caminó detrás de él, extendió la mano y fijó la túnica de Harry. Cuando terminó, se enderezó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo sobre el tocador. Fue un momento increíblemente íntimo.

Harry sonrió suavemente a Severus en el espejo y extendió la mano y cubrió una de las manos de Severus con la suya. Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego se alejó.

—Harry, tengo algo para ti—Dijo Severus.

Harry se levantó y se volvió hacia el hombre mayor—¿Qué es? —.

Severus le tendió un frasco—Finalmente pude terminar la poción de corrección de visión permanente—.

Harry le sonrió a Severus y tomó la poción. Esperó unos momentos y su visión se volvió borrosa. Se quitó las gafas y le sonrió a Severus. Su vista era perfecta.

Severus admiró la vista de Harry sonriéndole, sus grandes ojos verdes ya no estaban ocultos por sus lentes. Sacudió la cabeza—Vamos, tenemos que irnos—.

Harry y Severus salieron de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontraron con un grupo de Weasleys. Al ver el brazo de Severus alrededor de la cintura de Harry, los cuatro parecían un poco conmocionados y un poco fascinados.

—¡Finalmente! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en cambiarse? —Siseó Lucius mientras venía por el pasillo con Draco y Blaise.

Severus simplemente levantó una ceja mientras Harry se sonrojaba. Draco rió disimuladamente y Blaise sonrió. Todos los Weasleys parecían listos para tener un ataque al corazón. Ginny incluso chilló.

—¿¡Y no pudieron esperar unas pocas horas más!? —Lucius preguntó—Eres afortunado de que el viejo ama el sonido de su propia voz. Narcissa está ahí ahora manteniendo todo bajo control. Sin embargo, necesitamos comenzar esta ceremonia pronto—.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirar a los Weasleys—Bueno, entonces, vámonos—.

Harry y los demás caminaron por un pasillo diferente al que conducía al salón de baile. Terminaron a un lado de la audiencia, ocultos por algunas cortinas. Todos se movieron a su posición y levantaron sus varitas. Esperaron la señal de Lucius.

Lucius se unió a Narcissa en el escenario frente a las filas de sillas que sostenían a todos los invitados. Miró hacia afuera e hizo una rápida barrida de la audiencia. Todos parecían estar en sus asientos. Volvió al escenario y notó que Dumbledore _finalmente_ parecía estar terminando su discurso. Lucius sofocó una sonrisa. El hombre había _hablado_ y _hablado_ sobre la unidad y la paz. Definitivamente no se arriesgaría a objetar demasiado fuerte a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una vez que Dumbledore finalmente se sentó, Lucius se movió al frente del escenario—Ahora, para un interludio muy especial—Con eso, todos los que habían establecido las protecciones de “prueba” en el área de asientos de la sala se volcaron en sus protecciones. De repente, la habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral sin que ni siquiera el sonido de la ropa crujiera. Lucius sonrió.

Narcissa fue a buscar a los dos oficiantes mientras Fred, George, Ginny y Charlie se movían silenciosamente a un lado del escenario. Una vez que los oficiantes estaban de pie en el centro del escenario frente a la audiencia cautiva, Narcissa y Lucius se encontraban en el lado opuesto del escenario de los Weasleys.

Las dos parejas, cogidas de la mano de sus cónyuges, subieron al escenario y ocuparon sus puestos frente a los oficiantes. Cuando Harry se acercó para tomar su lugar, echó un vistazo a la primera fila, los asientos “especiales” reservados para Dumbledore y los miembros de la Orden que habían apoyado fuertemente su idea de invocar la Ley de Grant en nombre de Harry.

Dumbledore obviamente había estado chupando una caramelo de limón cuando las protecciones se activaron. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus mejillas chupadas al máximo. Harry sonrió tan pronto como su espalda dio hacia la multitud.

Harry parpadeó y luego sonrió sinceramente al reconocer al oficiante que los casado a él y Severus en su ceremonia privada. Una rápida mirada al costado mostró que el oficial de Draco y Blaise fue quien los casó a ellos originalmente también.

Cuando comenzó la ceremonia, Harry y Severus se miraron y se tomaron de la mano. Repitieron sus votos y sonreían mientras volvían a atar la cinta alrededor de sus manos. Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando la cinta desapareció y brilló una luz, en lugar de crear anillos, el efecto fue eliminar el amuleto que ocultaba sus anillos de boda.

Harry y Severus, así como Draco y Blaise, compartieron un beso apasionado, sin dejar ninguna duda en la mente de nadie sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la boda y su relación.


	64. Reuniones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Cuando las dos parejas “recién casadas” se separaron y se volvieron para mirar a la multitud, Harry ni siquiera trató de esconder su amplia sonrisa, aunque ocultó la malicia que sentía cuando miró a Dumbledore y a algunos de los miembros de la Orden. Harry miró directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore y dejó que su sonrisa creciera un poco.

Los dos oficiantes abandonaron el escenario y, presumiblemente, la Mansión para evitar la protesta. Después de que se fueron, Lucius se adelantó y habló a la multitud.

—Una pequeña nota antes de continuar con las festividades. Cualquiera que cause un disturbio será escoltado de las instalaciones inmediatamente y no será invitado a ninguna ocasión futura que pueda ser celebrada aquí por nuestras parejas recién casadas. Además, para cualquiera que pueda tener la tentación de intentar... expresar sus opiniones con sus varitas, tenga en cuenta que casi la mitad de la fuerza de los Aurores está presente, al igual que el Ministro Shacklebolt, ex-auror principal—Lucius sonrió, con un ligero toque malicioso—Y se presentarán cargos contra cualquier persona que _piense_ interrumpir la celebración—.

Narcissa dio un paso adelante en este punto. Ella sonrió benignamente—Una vez que sean liberados, volveremos al salón de baile donde se ha preparado una deliciosa comida. Después, tendremos más baile. Por favor, no intenten monopolizar a nuestras parejas recién casadas. Al final de la noche, se les dará la oportunidad de hablar por unos momentos con las parejas individualmente antes de irse—.

Con eso, la partida de bodas comenzó a liberar a los invitados. Habían establecido las barreras bastante estratégicamente. Los invitados fueron liberados en grupos y dirigidos al salón de baile. Aquellos que se esperaba que causarán problemas fueron observados de cerca cuando partieron. Tres personas tuvieron que ser escoltadas desde el local de inmediato. Al salir, a cada uno le comenzó a brotar plumas amarillas, cortesía de Fred y George.

Hubo varias personas que se desmayaron y algunas que lloraron. De hecho, fue mucho más suave de lo que la partida de bodas había esperado. Harry lo atribuyó al shock. Severus y Lucius pensaron que la mayoría estaría esperando hasta después de la comida para tratar de expresar sus opiniones a las caras de las parejas o hasta el momento en que pudieran hablar individualmente con las parejas.

El último grupo en ser liberado fue la primera fila, que incluía a Dumbledore, miembros de la Orden y el resto de los Weasleys.

Dumbledore solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo—Felicidades, mis muchachos—Antes de ir al salón de baile. Los otros miembros de la Orden parecían un poco aturdidos. También ofrecieron sus felicitaciones antes de dirigirse al salón de baile.

Tan pronto como hubo espacio, Molly Weasley se adelantó entre la multitud y abrazó a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando incontrolablemente. Arthur pasó varios momentos parpadeando y mirando antes de sacudir la cabeza y acercarse con la mano extendida.

—Bueno, felicidades, Harry, Severus—Arthur tendió su mano hacia Severus mientras todavía estaba siendo apretada por Molly.

Severus levantó una ceja y miró su mano. Después de un momento, extendió la mano y estrechó la de Arthur. Él no dijo nada, sino que simplemente inclinó la cabeza.

Arthur sonrió y se volvió hacia Draco y Blaise—Felicitaciones, muchachos—Luego estrechó sus manos, así como las manos de Lucius y Narcissa—Una fiesta maravillosa. Una encantadora ceremonia—.

Molly pareció finalmente recuperarse. Ella se echó hacia atrás y miró a Harry a la cara—¡No puedo creer que no hayas dicho nada, Harry! —Ella parpadeó—¿Y dónde están tus gafas, querido? —.

Harry sonrió—Severus hizo una poción para mí que corrigió mi visión. Ya no necesito más anteojos—.

Ron emitió un sonido estrangulado cuando Harry llamó a su marido por su primer nombre. Cuando Harry miró, Ron parecía listo para desmayarse. Hermione estaba parada a su lado y parecía igual de sorprendida.

—Bueno, te ves adorable—Dijo Molly, respirando un poco. Luego se volvió y, sorprendiendo por completo a todos los presentes, tiró de Severus Snape en un abrazo.

Severus miró a la mujer que lo apretaba como si estuviera loca. No podía decidir si debería darle una Poción Calmante o si debería maldecirla.

Molly se echó hacia atrás—¡No crean que aceptaré ninguna excusa de ustedes dos por perderse las cenas Weasley mensuales! ¡Y Severus, asegúrate de traer a Harry para las fiestas! —.

Los gemelos se rieron de esto. Hicieron una mueca cuando la atención de su madre se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Y ustedes! ¿En qué estaban pensando los cuatro, sin dejarme saber que Harry se iba a casar? —.

—Bueno, mamá, Harry quería que fuera una agradable sorpresa para todos, y no queríamos decepcionarlo—Dijo Charlie.

Molly fue a regañar a sus hijos. Arthur sonrió a la partida de bodas y llevó al grupo al salón de baile. Bill y Tonks dieron un paso adelante. Bill abrazó a Harry y luego también lo hizo Tonks.

—¡Felicitaciones, Harry! Una pareja sorprendente, lo son, pero obviamente te hace feliz—Dijo Tonks alegremente.

Harry le sonrió.

Bill negó con la cabeza—Sabes, ahora mamá nos va a presionar aún más al resto de nosotros para ayudarnos con nuestras bodas—.

Harry le sonrió a Bill también—Bueno, prometo ayudar con ella cuando llegue el momento, Bill—Harry lanzó una mirada a Tonks.

Bill se sonrojó de un rojo brillante—Bien, ¡te veremos más tarde, Harry! —.

Bill arrastró a Tonks al salón de baile. Tonks estaba prácticamente brillante. Harry se rió entre dientes.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. Ambos parecían congelados por la conmoción—¿Ron? ¿Hermione? —Preguntó Harry vacilante.

Ron miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Draco y Severus varias veces antes de aclararse la garganta y caminar hacia adelante. Una vez que estuvo frente a Harry, Ron dijo—Bien, entonces... lo siento, Harry—.

Harry sonrió—Está bien. Supongo que podría haber sido peor—Harry se rió entre dientes.

Ron dio una pequeña sonrisa—Ni siquiera voy a fingir que no sé por qué no me dijiste—Ron miró a Severus y luego se volvió hacia Harry—De hecho, tal vez debería agradecerte—.

Harry rio. Severus alzó una ceja—¿Y qué, exactamente, estás implicando Señor Weasley? —.

Ron palideció un poco y le dirigió a Harry una mirada de pánico.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor del brazo de Severus y presionó cerca—Severus—.

Severus miró a Harry y le levantó una ceja—¿Preferirías que le hubiera ofrecido un caramelo de limón? —Sonrió Severus.

Harry se rió—No—Harry se inclinó y besó a Severus en la mejilla.

Ron hizo ese sonido estrangulado de nuevo. Harry comenzó a preguntarse si Ron estaba bien, cuando escuchó un golpe detrás de Ron. El grupo se volvió y vio a Hermione tendida en el suelo, muerta de desmayo.

—Oh, cielos—Dijo Narcissa mientras daba un paso adelante—¿Por qué el resto de ustedes no se adelantan y van a comer? La ayudaré—.

Ron parecía nervioso por esto.

—Mi madre difícilmente va a envenenarla, Weasley—Se burló Draco.

Ron rodó los ojos—Lo sé, Malfoy... uh, Malfoy-Zabini... —Ron frunció el ceño—Eso es muy raro—Él negó con la cabeza—De todas formas. Estaba pensando en tener que lidiar con ella cuando se despierte. Estoy a favor de dejarla con tu madre. Ella ha sido una verdadera pesadilla desde que descubrió que Harry estaba comprometido—Ron hizo una mueca—Solo estaba tratando de decidir si sería mejor o peor para mí más tarde si no estuviera allí cuando se despertara—.

Draco resopló—Zabini-Malfoy. ¡Y Granger ha sido una pesadilla por más tiempo! Vamos, Harry. Vámonos—.

Harry negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas de Ron y Draco. Él sonrió y se preguntó si alguien más notó el tono ligeramente posesivo en la voz de Draco. Aparentemente, Draco podía ser tan posesivo con sus amigos como lo era con su esposo.

* * *

Cuando Harry se dirigió a su asiento en la mesa, se detuvo para hablar con Lupin—¡Harry! Lo siento, no me quedé para felicitarte. Yo estaba, eh... —Remus se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia su izquierda, donde Luna estaba sentada—Bueno, Luna mencionó antes de que el hechizo nos mantuviera en su lugar que no se sentía bien—.

Harry se volvió hacia Luna, preocupado—¿Todo está bien, Luna? —.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Es completamente común sentirse enfermo en esta etapa…—Luna dijo soñadoramente.

Harry abrió los ojos. Se giró hacia Remy, que estaba sonrojado ferozmente. Harry sonrió—Felicidades, tú, Remy—.

Harry apretó el hombro de Remus y luego se fue a su asiento. Parpadeó cuando vio a Theo sentado y un asiento más abajo de él—¡Theo! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuvieras aquí. No te había visto en toda la noche—.

Theo se sonrojó—Lo siento, Harry. Yo estaba, eh... —

Blaise sonrió—Escabulléndose para ver a su novio, a quien no quiere presentarnos—.

Theo se sonrojó más fuerte—¡No es que no quiera presentarlo! Es solo que no pensé que fuera una buena idea que alguien supiera de nosotros antes de la ceremonia—.

Harry sonrió—Bueno, ya es después de la ceremonia. ¿Dónde está él? —.

Theo suspiró y se volvió, señalando a alguien. Harry sabía que no era el único sorprendido cuando Oliver Wood se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Oliver Wood? ¿Dónde lo conociste, Theo? —Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Um, bueno, termine siguiendo tu consejo, Harry—Dijo Theo.

Harry parpadeó y luego se rió. Draco y Blaise dijeron—¿Qué consejo? —.

Harry sonrió a Severus quien levantó una ceja—Camisas—Dijo Harry.

Severus resopló divertido.

Draco, Blaise y Theo observaron todo esto, sorprendidos por el intercambio. Harry solo tuvo tiempo de explicar sus propios intentos de comprar camisas antes de que su antiguo capitán de Quidditch se le uniera.

—Harry, ¡felicitaciones! Malfoy, Zabini. Felicitaciones para ustedes también—Oliver asintió con la cabeza a cada uno de ellos y luego se volvió hacia Theo—¿Hay algo mal? —.

Harry sonrió—Sí, estabas sentado en el asiento equivocado. Se supone que debes estar sentado allí, al lado de Theo—.

* * *

Hacia la mitad de la comida, Harry notó que Severus miraba a alguien unas pocas mesas más allá. Se inclinó y susurró—¿Severus? ¿Qué pasa? —.

Severus se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño—No te convertirás en un auror—.

Harry parpadeó—Um, está bien.—

Severus frunció el ceño más ferozmente—Harry, pensé que ya lo había dejado claro…—.

Harry interrumpió—¡Severus! Ni siquiera quiero ser un Auror. He estado esperando hablar contigo durante meses sobre lo que dijiste—Harry miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz aún más—Ya sabes, cuando te estaba ayudando con tus heridas después de que dejamos ese orfanato. ¿Realmente quisiste decir lo que dijiste cuando pensaste que sería un buen Sanador? —.

Severus parpadeó—Ciertamente—.

Harry sonrió—Bueno, obtuve todos los puntajes EXTASIS necesarios para convertirme en Sanador. Pensé que me gustaría aplicar a la universidad relacionada con San Mungo. Eso me daría mucha experiencia y podría preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey si podría hacer mi pasantía con ella—.

Severus parpadeó nuevamente y luego sonrió—Tendremos que recordar mencionarle tus planes a Shacklebolt—.

Harry sonrió de nuevo—Todos los miembros de la Orden fueron invitados a quedarse más tarde para un evento especial “después de la fiesta”. Sospecho que sería un buen momento para decir algunas cosas—.

* * *

Después de la cena, Harry y Severus se pararon a un lado de la pista de baile mientras varias personas se acercaban a ellos. Varias personas más tuvieron que ser escoltadas fuera del local y comenzaron a crecerles plumas amarillas después de que intentaron atacar a las parejas recién casadas. Dos personas incluso habían intentado maldecir a Severus, pero después de años de espiar a Voldemort, Severus se las arregló fácilmente. Después de un tiempo, las cosas se calmaron y pudieron disfrutar nuevamente.

Mientras estaban parados en el borde de la pista de baile, Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor del brazo de Severus y presionó cerca. Severus frunció el ceño hacia él.

Harry frunció el ceño—Recuerda la regla número tres, Severus. A menos que haya alguien alrededor de quien tenemos que ocultar nuestra relación, DPA es totalmente de esperar. Y ahora qué Voldemort está muerto y todos saben que estamos juntos... no hay ninguna razón para ignorar la Regla Número Tres—.

Severus suspiró con resignación. Harry sonrió y besó su mejilla. Justo cuando los labios de Harry tocaron la mejilla de Severus, una luz brilló indicando que alguien acababa de tomar una fotografía. Harry parpadeó hacia Severus y sonrió de nuevo antes de volverse hacia la gente tratando de llamar su atención.

Poco después, Harry vio que Lavender Brown se acercaba. Él gimió suavemente. Severus la miró al oír el sonido—¿Harry? —.

—Lavender. Ella estaba…—.

Severus asintió—Lo vi—Él sonrió y se giró hacia la joven que se acercaba—Espero su felicitación—.

Harry negó con la cabeza. _“Bueno, al menos eso responde la pregunta de qué le pasó a Lavender después de nuestro baile”_ , pensó Harry.

Lavender finalmente llegó—¡Harry! No puedo creer que me dijeras todas esas cosas mientras bailamos cuando tenías planeado algo como esto todo el tiempo—Habló en voz alta, llamando mucho la atención—¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel!? —Lavender comenzó a sollozar.

Aparentemente, dado que no iba a poder clavar sus garras en Harry, decidió hacerle lamentar no haberla elegido haciendo una escena. Harry gimió cuando notó a Rita Skeeter de pie no muy lejos, sonriendo y dictando a su pluma verde ácido.

—Genial—Murmuró Harry.

Severus miró en la dirección en que Harry estaba mirando y notó a la reportera. Severus retiró su brazo del agarre de Harry y luego lo colocó sobre los hombros de Harry. Harry le sonrió, demasiado feliz por el movimiento para continuar prestando atención a la sollozante chica frente a él. Hubo otro destello de luz que indicaba que se había tomado otra fotografía. Harry gimió de nuevo, imaginando la imagen. Allí estaba sonriendo a su esposo, un antiguo Mortífago, mientras una chica lloraba patéticamente delante de él.

Severus le apretó el hombro—Señorita Brown—.

Harry sofocó su sonrisa ante el tono de la voz de Severus. Era ese tono mortal que todos los estudiantes que alguna vez habían tomado pociones con él sabían que era de temer. Lavender de repente dejó de llorar y miró a Severus con miedo.

>> Mi esposo—Dijo Severus, con un énfasis sutil pero distintivo en la palabra “esposo”—Y yo hemos estado comprometidos por bastante tiempo. Durante los últimos meses se ha sabido que Harry es gay. Esto, combinado con el hecho de que cualquiera que los haya visto a los dos esta noche podría fácilmente decir que Harry no le había dicho más que unas pocas palabras, hace que la escena sea ridícula. Cesa tu patético intento de actuar. Me gustaría disfrutar el día de mi boda. Tal vez, ¿le gustaría felicitar a su antiguo compañero de clase en una ocasión tan especial? —.

—Felicitaciones, Harry—Dijo Lavender, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella nunca apartó los ojos de su antiguo profesor mientras hablaba.

Severus sonrió. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lavender se desmayó.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Hablando un poco más fuerte de lo normal, Harry dijo—Bueno, no me extraña que ella estuviera tan enojada conmigo. Ella obviamente ha estado enamorada de ti durante bastante tiempo. Sólo una sonrisa de ti y ella se desmaya—Harry negó con la cabeza.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry notó que los ojos de Rita Skeeter se abrieron. De repente tachó lo que se había escrito y comenzó a escribir con furia. Harry mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió, considerando lo que había tratado de hacer, que Lavender merecía rumores sobre su enamoramiento de años con su antiguo profesor de Pociones. Realmente deseaba poder ver su cara cuando se enterara de ellos.

Las cámaras se iluminaron y tomaron fotos de Lavender que yacía a los pies de la pareja.

Poco después, Blaise y Draco, así como Lucius y Narcissa, se acercaron a Harry y Severus. Theo y Oliver bailaron justo cuando los Slytherins llegaron a Harry y Severus.

—Harry, he querido darte esto—Dijo Blaise, tendiéndole un paquete.

Harry lo tomó y le dio a Blaise una mirada curiosa.

—Es tu regalo de graduación—Dijo Blaise.

Harry parpadeó—Pensé que estabas bromeando—.

—Lo estaba, pero después de la graduación decidí que definitivamente lo merecías—Blaise sonrió.

Harry rió mientras Draco los miraba con arrogancia... mientras se sonrojaba. Los tres adultos mayores parecían bastante intrigados.

—Me alegra saber que las cosas fueron bien—Dijo Harry—¿Debo abrir esto ahora? —Harry levantó el paquete.

Blaise se encogió de hombros—Bueno, admito que no es realmente algo demasiado especial. Solo algo para... mostrar mi aprecio—Él sonrió—Son algunos de esos libros que te gustan—.

Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada. Blaise se rió.

—Theo me dijo cuánto disfrutaste de un misterio que te prestó, así que te conseguí una serie completa de algunos que se supone que son los mejores del género—Dijo Blaise.

—Oh—Dijo Harry.

—¿Y qué estabas esperando, Harry? —Dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, mirando entre Harry y Draco. Narcissa también parecía curiosa.

Severus, sabiendo que Harry prefería las novelas gay, mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. Estuvo tentado de sonreír, pero ser el mejor amigo de un hombre que había estado casado durante un par de décadas le había proporcionado algunas ideas sobre la vida matrimonial. No tenía intención de pasar la primera noche que era libre de estar con su marido durmiendo en un sofá.

Harry le dio a Lucius una sonrisa inocente—Solo un poco de investigación que estaba haciendo—.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos hacia Harry—¿Investigación? —.

Harry miró a Severus desde debajo de sus pestañas—Por supuesto, investigación. Bastardo obstinado—Dijo Harry, agitando sus pestañas hacia su esposo.

Severus miró a Harry. Blaise y Draco rieron disimuladamente.

—¿Qué tipo de investigación? —Preguntó Lucius, mirando entre las dos parejas. Estaba empezando a pucheros, un poco (aunque ciertamente nunca admitiría tal cosa), al no saber de lo que los otros estaban hablando.

Severus no pudo evitarlo. Él sonrió a Harry. Harry solo sonrió y dijo—Tal vez Severus podría explicarlo en otro momento. En este momento, él va a bailar conmigo. ¿Cierto, Severus? Quiero decir, realmente no me dejarías bailar con todos los demás y no bailar conmigo el día de nuestra boda, ¿verdad? —.

Severus miró a Lucius cuando rió ante eso. Tomó el brazo de Harry y lo llevó a la pista de baile justo cuando comenzaba una nueva canción. Draco y Blaise también se movieron a la pista de baile. Pronto la pista de baile estaba vacía a excepción de las dos parejas. Las cámaras parpadeaban casi continuamente, el efecto se parecía mucho a una luz estroboscópica.

Las luces comenzaron a darle dolor de cabeza a Harry así que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y presionó su rostro contra el cuello del hombre mayor. Severus lo acercó más. Harry suspiró de satisfacción.

Las dos parejas bailaron varios bailes seguidos, deleitándose en poder estar juntos abiertamente.

* * *

Poco después, Harry se encontró en un círculo de Weasleys tratando de evitar que su marido maldijera a los gemelos burlones. Después de un rato, decidió que los gemelos simplemente tendrían que aprender de la manera difícil. Hizo sus excusas y dejó a Severus mirándolo furioso.

Cuando Harry se quedó dormido, notó a Hermione sentada sola, con aspecto abatido. Tan molesta como Hermione había sido últimamente, no le gustaba verla abatida de esa manera. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Harry y él sonrió y se acercó.

—Hola, Hermione—Dijo Harry mientras se deslizaba en la silla junto a ella.

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa—Hola, Harry—.

—Hermione, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? —.

Hermione se animó un poco al escuchar esto—¿Estás seguro, Harry? Quiero decir... —Se mordió el labio—Bueno, Ron ha dejado claro lo horrible que he sido últimamente. Realmente siento haberte hecho sentir como si te estuviese interrogando—.

Harry le sonrió un poco—Bueno, eras un gran dolor en el culo—.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

>> Mira, Hermione. Creo que el problema llegó a ser tan malo porque seguí dejándolo ser. Durante años. Mi vida es solo eso. Mía. Puedo entender por qué tienes problemas con esto; es un hábito que recogiste de Dumbledore y del resto de la Orden. Pero como dijo Ginny, Dumbledore no lo sabe todo. Él es solo un hombre y él tiene sus fallas. Él puede estar equivocado. Y él se ha equivocado. Diablos, Hermione. ¿Tienes alguna idea del infierno que me hizo pasar después de la batalla cuando me dijo que Severus estaba muerto ? Y mira—Harry le hizo un gesto hacia su marido—¿Te parece muerto? —.

Hermione se miró las manos y negó con la cabeza.

Harry la miró por un momento—Sé por qué te gusta pensar que Dumbledore no puede hacer nada malo. Es la misma razón por la que te gustan los libros. Te gusta el conocimiento, la certeza. Pensar que Dumbledore es omnisciente y nunca está equivocado, te hace sentir segura. Pero, vamos, Hermione. ¿A qué costo? Durante años, no he tenido nada que decir en mi vida. Y lo has apoyado—.

Hermione se estremeció.

>> Eres increíblemente inteligente, Hermione. Entonces, ¿no crees que es hora de que empieces a pensar por ti misma? ¿Y tal vez dejar de ser una perra? —.

Hermione jadeó y se giró para mirar a Harry. Le temblaba el labio inferior y parecía lista para llorar.

>> Lo siento, Hermione. ¿Pero en serio? ¿Siempre exigiendo saber cada pequeño detalle de mi vida? ¿Siempre tratando de decirme qué hacer? Estoy _cansado_ de eso—.

—Lo siento, Harry—Susurró Hermione, una lágrima goteo por su mejilla.

Harry suspiró—Preferiría tener una promesa de que dejarás de disculparte por haberlo hecho durante años—.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió—Yo… yo lo intentaré. No es mi intención... —Se interrumpió y se mordió el labio.

Harry asintió—Lo entiendo, Hermione. También sé que es un hábito acumulado durante años y te llevará un tiempo superarlo. ¿Qué tal si en el futuro, si comienzas de nuevo, solo... te doy un pequeño recordatorio de que prometiste retroceder? —.

Hermione miró hacia la mesa y asintió.

—Sabes, Hermione. Le dije a Ron que ya no éramos mejores amigos—.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos—¿Qué? —.

Harry asintió—Es lo mismo contigo. Ya no somos realmente amigos, Hermione. Pero pienso en ti como lo hago con Ginny. Eres como una hermana para mí. Así que no importa cuánto me molestes... Todavía te amo—Harry le dio a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Realmente lo siento! —Hermione echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y sollozó sobre su hombro.

Harry solo la abrazó mientras ella lloraba. Finalmente ella se calmó y retrocedió. Harry le dio una servilleta para limpiarse la cara—¿Mejor? —.

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió—Gracias, Harry. Por darme otra oportunidad—.

Harry solo le sonrió—Bien, entonces, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme? —.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa—Lo que sea que necesites, Harry—.

* * *

Harry se movió alrededor del salón de baile, esquivando y evitando a varias personas mientras buscaba. Finalmente encontró a la persona que había estado buscando.

—¿Lucius? —.

Lucius se giró y levantó una ceja—¿Harry? —.

Harry sonrió—Me preguntaba si tenías una habitación donde algunos de nosotros pudiéramos hablar en privado. Algo que se adapte a muchas personas. Tengo una pequeña reunión que quiero tener lugar sin llamar mucho la atención. Me imagino que probablemente puedas descubrir cómo hacer que eso suceda—.

—Puedo—Dijo arrastrando las palabras, curioso, pero tratando de no mostrarlo.

* * *

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación. Era una habitación bastante grande con varios sofás y sillas cómodas, todas juntas en un círculo gigante, como si esta habitación estuviera hecha para el propósito que Harry tenía en mente. Era bastante acogedor para una habitación tan grande.

Harry miró a las personas que llenaban la habitación. Estaban todos los Weasleys, a excepción de Percy: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ian (casi un Weasley), Fred, George y Ron. Luego estaban Narcissa y Lucius. Blaise, Draco y Theo. Y, por supuesto, Hermione.

Harry y Severus se sentaron juntos mientras todos los demás se situaban. Finalmente todos se asentaron. Harry se levantó y se aclaró la garganta. Todos se voltearon y lo miraron.

—Bien, bien. Los llamé a todos aquí porque pensé que cada uno estaría interesado en la información que se presentará. Quiero que todos sepan que, sí, esta información es precisa. Esto no es una broma, por eso le pedí a Severus que les diera a todos una Poción Calmante. Agradecería que todos tomaran esta discusión en serio. Con eso, entrego esta presentación a Hermione—Harry le sonrió y luego se sentó y se acurrucó junto a Severus. Ignoró las miradas que los Weasleys le estaban dando. Ellos se acostumbrarían a su relación con Severus, eventualmente.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia el frente de la habitación—Um, primero yo... —Se detuvo y miró a Harry. Luego respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo—Primero, quiero ofrecerle a Harry una disculpa pública por ser, eh, eh, un dolor en el culo y una perra sabelotodo—Hermione se ruborizó cuando terminó.

Casi todos en la habitación estaban mirándola en estado de shock. Hermione solo miró a Harry. Harry negó con la cabeza y luego dijo—Uh, disculpas aceptadas—.

—Gracias, Harry—Dijo Hermione con sinceridad—Entonces, correcto. Ahora a lo que Harry me pidió que te contara acerca de: embarazo masculino—.

Esto ganó una mezcla de miradas en blanco, incrédulas y confusas de aquellos que desconocían la posibilidad de que los magos pudieran producir hijos.

Hermione asintió—Los magos son capaces de tener hijos con otros magos. Este hecho es poco conocido porque el embarazo masculino requiere un ritual especial y una poción. La poción es tan difícil de hacer, que ni siquiera todos los Maestros de Pociones son capaces de producirla. Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que ciertamente no será un problema para el profesor Snape—.

Todos se volvieron para mirar al hombre en cuestión. Simplemente los miró con desprecio, como diciendo _“¡Bueno, por supuesto que puedo hacerlo!”_ y rápidamente se volvieron hacia Hermione.

>> Um, también es raro porque, ah, no muchos hombres tienen el... coraje para seguir adelante—.

En este punto, tanto Molly como Narcissa se rieron. Hermione se sonrojó.

>> Correcto. Bueno, un embarazo masculino difiere en varias formas del embarazo femenino. En primer lugar, un embarazo masculino dura todo un año. Sin embargo, este no se nota, ya que los tres meses adicionales parecen ocurrir al comienzo del embarazo, si se quiere. Para un hombre, durante los primeros tres meses después de la concepción, el niño no crece. Al menos no notablemente. Ciertamente no son menos saludables que un niño llevado por una mujer. Es simplemente que durante este tiempo, el cuerpo de un hombre debe enfocarse en hacer los cambios necesarios para cargar a un niño.

>> Durante este tiempo, el síntoma principal, um, que un hombre puede experimentar es dolor en los músculos, principalmente en el área abdominal. Él puede sentirse dolorido y cansado. El mejor tratamiento para esto es un aceite especial, calentado y enviado a las zonas afectadas. El único otro síntoma que un hombre generalmente experimentará durante este tiempo son los antojos intensos. Estos antojos se deben complacer tanto como sea posible. Los antojos son generalmente la manera en que el cuerpo obtiene los nutrientes precisos que un hombre necesita para que su cuerpo se adapte al embarazo—.

>> Después de los primeros tres meses, el niño crece normalmente y mucho es lo mismo para el hombre que porta un niño que para una mujer. El abdomen del hombre se distenderá. Experimentará dolores de espalda por el peso del niño. Él puede experimentar, ah—Hermione se sonrojó—Una necesidad frecuente de orinar. Esto puede no ser tan malo como con las mujeres debido a las pequeñas diferencias en la construcción y el posicionamiento del niño. Un hombre embarazado también puede experimentar hinchazón de los pies. Las náuseas matutinas serán más o menos las mismas para un hombre que una mujer—.

>> Sin embargo, todavía hay varias diferencias como mencioné. Los antojos intensos probablemente serán un factor durante el embarazo de un hombre, y como dije, se deben cumplir tanto como sea posible. Otra diferencia será en los cambios de humor. Los hombres todavía tendrán cambios de humor y serán un poco más intensos que las mujeres, pero como diferentes hormonas están en el trabajo, los cambios de humor serán diferentes para los hombres—.

—Los hombres…—Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia el techo antes de continuar—…tendrán un impulso sexual mucho mayor a partir del tercer mes hasta alrededor del mes ocho o nueve. Ellos también—Hermione bajó la mirada hacia abajo—Necesitan una gran cantidad de afecto físico durante el embarazo. Abrazar, acurrucarse, sostenerse, tocarse, besos ligeros—.

>> Los hombres experimentarán menos ira durante el embarazo y también tenderán a ser... ¿juguetones? ¿alegres? —Hermione frunció el ceño—Sin embargo, estoy hablando de un cambio en el estado de ánimo no un cambio en la personalidad. Hmm, qué más... —.

Draco, que había tomado su Poción Calmante con la mención de los abdómenes distendidos preguntó—¿Y cómo se espera que los hombres den a luz? —.

Hermione se sonrojó—Um, como las mujeres... más o menos lo mismo que ellas, uh, al concebir.—Ante la mirada vacía de Draco, Hermione se sonrojó más fuerte y murmuró—Uh, el bebé sale de la misma manera que, la contribución del otro padre entra en la cuerpo—.

Draco la miró inexpresivamente por un momento y luego se puso extremadamente pálido.

—¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que los hombres dan a luz... eh, _analmente_? —Preguntó Fred, un poco horrorizado.

Hermione asintió rápidamente. Draco gimió. Varios hombres rápidamente se tragaron su Poción Calmante en este punto.

Al final, todos los hombres que enfrentaban embarazos potenciales tomaron su Poción Calmante. Charlie, Ian, Fred, George, Draco, Blaise y Theo tomaron la poción. Harry fue la única excepción porque ya había escuchado todo esto de Hermione antes. Ron y, sorprendentemente, Lucius también tomaron sus pociones. Lucius trató de ser sutil al respecto, pero Harry definitivamente vio al hombre tragar la poción.

* * *

Después de la reunión, comenzó el arduo proceso de lograr que todos se fueran. Como los miembros de la Orden se quedaban, principalmente eran los reporteros y las personas de importancia los que debían ser conducidos, una tarea no sencilla. Las dos parejas “Recién casadas” se pararon cerca de la puerta y aceptaron felicitaciones mientras la gente salía.

Seamus estaba bastante nervioso cuando felicitó a Harry, haciendo que Severus le lanzara una mirada sospechosa. Una vez que Seamus se fue, Severus se volvió hacia Harry y preguntó—¿Y de qué se trataba? —.

Harry rodó los ojos—Probablemente solo temía que lo tomarías de la manera equivocada si supiera que había coqueteado un poco conmigo antes—.

Severus fulminó con la mirada a su joven esposo—Parecías pensar que hay más de una manera para que yo tome eso—.

Harry parpadeó—Oh vamos. Él coquetea con todas las chicas. Creo que fue su forma de tratar de decirme que está de acuerdo con el hecho de que soy gay—.

—Simplemente decirlo habría bastado—Gruñó Severus.

Harry le sonrió y lo besó antes de volver a la fila de personas que esperaban.

* * *

Harry suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del último de los invitados. Bueno, a excepción de los miembros de la Orden. Harry solo sabía que estaba enfrentando una improvisada reunión de la Orden. Él sonrió. Por una vez, estaba esperando una reunión de la Orden.

* * *

Harry simplemente se sentó, acurrucándose junto a Severus mientras los miembros de la Orden entraban y se sentaban alrededor de la habitación. Era una habitación diferente a la utilizada para la presentación de Hermione. Esta parecía una sala de conferencias. Había una gran mesa rodeada de varias sillas. Había un sofá aquí y allá a lo largo de las paredes. Severus y Harry se sentaron en uno de los sofás, mientras la mayoría del resto de la Orden se sentaba alrededor de la mesa con Dumbledore a la cabecera de la mesa.

Casi tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás del último miembro y casi todos estuvieron sentados, el alboroto que Harry esperaba había estallado repentinamente. La gente gritaba unos sobre otros. Hubo personas hablando de probar por la maldición _Imperius_ o algún tipo de poción. Había personas que sugerían que Harry no era lo suficientemente mayor para poder tomar una decisión tan importante para él.

Una acusación en particular tenía a Harry furioso. Una mujer, una que había sido un problema durante la batalla final si Harry no estaba equivocado, sugirió que Severus era un pedófilo. Ella insinuó que su relación pudo haber sido sexual desde casi el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts y Severus era obviamente un desviado que necesitaba ser encerrado y nunca volver a acercarse a los niños.

Solo fue Severus sosteniéndolo en su lugar lo que detuvo a Harry de saltar y atacar a la mujer.

Finalmente, Dumbledore logró callar a todos.

—Ahora, sé que este es un problema grave, pero no podemos discutirlo si no podemos oírnos—Dijo Dumbledore.

—Albus... Albus, sabes que respeto a Severus, pero realmente... ¡esta es una conducta altamente inapropiada para un profesor! —Dijo la profesora McGonagall—Seguramente…—.

—En realidad, profesora—Dijo Harry mientras permanecía de pie—No hay nada inapropiado en nuestra relación. Se lo aseguro, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto—Harry miró a la mujer que llamó a Severus un pedófilo. Apenas se abstuvo de alcanzar su varita mientras ella lo miraba con lástima.

—Señor Potter, el Profesor Snape anunció a toda una habitación que ustedes dos han estado _comprometidos_ por algún tiempo. Cuando se graduó hace apenas un mes, obviamente era un estudiante cuando su... relación romántica comenzó—Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry asintió—Sí, yo era un estudiante. Pero eso no va en contra de las reglas—.

McGonagall lo miró con el ceño fruncido—Señor Potter…—.

—Código de Conducta del Profesorado, Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Página 273. Relaciones Profesor/Estudiante, sección 12.8—Dijo Harry—Hermione, ¿todavía lo tienes en tu pseudo-libro? ¿El regalo que te di para Navidad? —.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. Ella asintió y buscó en su bolso y sacó su pseudo-libro y lo convirtió rápidamente en el Código de Conducta del Profesorado.

>> ¿Leerías esa parte en voz alta para mí, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que Hermione encontrara la página correcta.

—Aquí está. Dice—.

>> Sección 12.8—.

>> Han surgido situaciones en el pasado que requieren la creación de políticas escolares sobre las relaciones amorosas entre un estudiante y un profesor en esta escuela. Se ha decidido que una vez que un estudiante ha llegado a la edad adulta, la escuela no tiene derecho a imponer restricciones a las relaciones que el alumno forme. Los profesores de esta escuela tienen un alto nivel de integridad y responsabilidad personal. Si no se puede confiar en que un profesor sea imparcial en sus prácticas de calificación, sin importar las circunstancias, él o ella no deberían ser empleados de esta escuela. Teniendo en cuenta estos puntos, se ha decidido que, bajo las siguientes pautas, se permite una relación romántica entre un estudiante y un profesor de esta institución—.

>> 1\. Si un estudiante está en una clase dictada por el profesor con el que está en una relación romántica, ese alumno debe mantener un nivel de conocimiento sobre esa materia suficiente para aprobar un examen que cubra todos los materiales cubiertos hasta el momento en su escolaridad. Además, al entrar en dicha relación romántica, acuerda someterse a exámenes aleatorios, tanto escritos como orales, por parte de una parte neutral que cubra el tema—.

>> 2\. Si un profesor entra en una relación romántica con un alumno de su clase, ese profesor debe estar dispuesto a permitir al azar que un tercero neutral revise todas las tareas calificadas de toda la clase en las que el estudiante en dicha relación romántica es un parte. Esto es para tener en cuenta cualquier diferencia en las prácticas de calificación entre el profesor y el tercero neutral—.

>> 3\. Tanto el profesor como el estudiante en una relación romántica deben mantener una cantidad respetable de discreción con respecto a la relación—.

>> 4\. A un profesor y un alumno se les permite exactamente una advertencia antes de que se les pida que terminen la relación o se vean obligados a abandonar esta institución—.

Hermione cerró el libro cuando terminó.

Harry asintió—Ahora, considerando el hecho de que logré obtener un Extraordinario en mi EXTASIS de Pociones, que fue administrado por un tercero neutral, creo que es obvio que me gane mis calificaciones. Usted, Profesora McGonagall, presenció a Severus dándome un examen oral, cuando quería asegurarse de que el Extraordinario recibido en mi examen de mitad de período fuera la calificación apropiada. Dígame, ¿Le pareció que lo hizo sencillo para mí? —.

—Bueno no. Debo admitir que, en realidad, fue bastante duro—Murmuró McGonagall.

Harry asintió—Y esto fue antes de que nuestra relación fuera otra cosa que profesor y estudiante—Harry disparó a la mujer que sugirió que Severus era un pedófilo, una mirada sucia—Así que obviamente estaba ganando mis calificaciones por mi cuenta. ¿Y qué otra prueba necesitas de nuestra discreción que el hecho de que nadie sabía de nosotros? —.

Nadie dijo nada Harry asintió.

>> Entonces, nadie puede decir que nuestra relación fue alguna vez “inapropiada”—Dijo Harry con firmeza.

—Aun así, eres bastante joven para tomar una decisión tan importante para ti—Dijo la mujer pedófila (como Harry había empezado a pensar sobre ella).

—Soy legalmente un adulto—Dijo Harry con frialdad—¡Eso me hace lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones! Soy homosexual. Estoy casado con un hombre maravilloso del que estoy completamente enamorado—Harry hizo una pausa cuando varias personas se quedaron sin aliento ante eso—Sí, amo a mi **esposo**. Y, mientras estamos en el tema, ¡no tengo absolutamente ninguna intención de convertirme en auror! Voy a ser un Sanador. ¡Estoy cansado de toda la manipulación “bondadosa”, por mi propio bien! ¡Es mi vida y voy a tomar mis propias decisiones, maldita sea! —.

—Bueno, si no estabas haciendo nada mal, ¿porque escondiste tu relación? —Preguntó la mujer pedófila, triunfantemente.

Harry la miró—Intenté y traté de decirles a todos que es **_mi_** vida y quiero tomar mis propias decisiones. Todos ustedes solo sonreían y asentían y me daban una palmadita en la cabeza y luego volvían a planificar mi vida por mí. ¡No le dije nada a nadie porque no quería que vinieran y lo jodieran todo! —-

Harry dirigió su mirada a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. A Harry le había parecido que algunos tenían la decencia de parecer desconcertados o avergonzados y se negaron a mirarlo a los ojos. Ron estaba sentado allí mirando a Harry en estado de shock, con la boca abierta. Los gemelos estaban sentados allí sonriendo abiertamente. Algunos, sin embargo, estaban mirando a Harry un poco desafiantes. Uno o dos hicieron su lista con la mujer pedófila al darle miradas de compasión.

Dumbledore... Dumbledore estaba allí sentado, mirando a Harry con calma. Cuando Harry lo miraba furioso, alguien dijo—Bueno, en serio. No es justo—.

Harry miró alrededor de la mesa, tratando de identificar al que hablaba—¿¡No es justo!? ¿¡No es justo!? ¿Cómo esto no es justo? Ustedes estaban listos para tomar completamente el control de mi vida, ¡para decidir con quién me casaría! Todo sin ninguna razón, excepto que Dumbledore lo dijo. Ninguno de ustedes sabía por qué pensaba que era una buena idea. Como lemmings, pensó que era una buena idea saltar desde el acantilado y todos ustedes simplemente lo siguieron, ¡sólo porque así lo dijo! —.

En el comentario de los lemmings de Harry, Hermione y, sorprendentemente, Severus rieron disimuladamente y obviamente luchando para no reírse.

Dumbledore comenzó a fruncir el ceño ante el cambio de la conversación—Ahora, Harry... —.

—Oh, no me des “Ahora, Harry”, tú, ¡tú, viejo entrometido! —Harry ignoró los jadeos que provocó el comentario—¿Tienes idea de cuánto me has hecho sufrir a lo largo de los años? Demonios, ¡incluso en el último _mes_! Pasé toda una semana pensando que Severus estaba muerto por tu culpa. No solo eso, sino que casi tan pronto como terminaste de decirme que el hombre que amo estaba muerto, ¡empezaste a tratar de casarme! Todo porque... -Harry hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco y luego continuó con un tono de voz más tranquilo—Todo porque estabas equivocado—.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Cuando abrió la boca, Harry dijo—Sí, estabas equivocado. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que todos aquí merecen escucharlo. Todos te apoyaron en tus esfuerzos por controlar mi vida. Deben conocer una de tus excusas de por qué sienten que tienen ese derecho. Vamos a oírlo. Cuéntales a todos acerca de la segunda profecía acerca de mí—.

Esta noticia produjo otra ronda de jadeos. Entonces todos esperaron en silencio, esperando escuchar la profecía. Todos miraron a Dumbledore expectantes. Después de un largo silencio, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, sin apartar la vista de Harry mientras hablaba.

**— _El que está marcado para destruir al Señor Oscuro y el que lo destruirá desde adentro debe unirse si el Señor Oscuro va a caer. Al lado del león y de la serpiente de dos cabezas deben buscar la fuente de la destrucción de las almas oscuras. Los lazos se unen más fuerte con cada descubrimiento; solo atados firmemente encontrarán la victoria_ —.**

**_> > Serpiente contra serpiente, el resultado es muerte y pérdida. León contra serpiente, finalmente se alcanza la victoria largamente buscada—._ **

**_> > Sin su compañero, el marcado encuentra la victoria amarga. Como alma perdida, vagabundea hasta que encuentra a su compañero nuevamente y los dos se vuelven uno. Tres veces enlazados, los dos regresan al orden y al caos. El mundo está de luto por el acto de desafío que tomará el marcado a su alcance—._ **

Harry asintió—Tres veces enlazado—Dime, director. ¿Escuchaste como Severus y yo hicimos nuestros votos? ¿¡Como nos prometimos el uno al otro **_corazón_** , **_cuerpo_** y **_alma_**!? Si hubieras tenido éxito en hacer que me casara con alguien que no quería, habrías estado yendo en contra de la misma profecía que seguiste diciendo que intentabas defender—.

Dumbledore solo se sentó allí. Nadie dijo nada durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Finalmente, Hermione aclaró su garganta y se levantó—Um, Director. ¿Si pudiera liderar con el ejemplo? —Hermione se giró hacia Harry—Una vez más, Harry, me gustaría ofrecer una disculpa pública por ser un dolor en el culo y una perra sabelotodo. Ahora veo que también debería haberme disculpado por mi parte en tratar de controlar tu vida por ti—.

—Gracias, Hermione—Dijo Harry, sin apartar los ojos del Director. Varios otros se pusieron de pie y también ofrecieron sus disculpas. McGonagall fue detrás Hermione. Luego Tonks y Remy y varios otros. Hubo muchos que permanecieron en silencio, sin embargo, el Director era uno. Finalmente, Dumbledore habló.

—No puedo decir que lo siento, Harry, por mis acciones, ya que siempre he actuado con las mejores intenciones—Dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione aclaró su garganta otra vez—Hay un dicho muggle: el camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones—.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza ante las palabras de Hermione—Me disculpo por cualquier dolor que hayas sentido como resultado de mis acciones, Harry—.

Harry bufó con disgusto—Me sentiría satisfecho si prometes no volver a interferir en mi vida. No trates de “guiarme” o cualquier otra cosa así. Solo debes estar de acuerdo en que yo soy el que tiene el control de mi vida—.

—Como desees, Harry—Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.


	65. Luna De Miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Tan pronto como Harry y Severus se aparecieron en la entrada de su casa, Harry suspiró y se arrojó a los brazos de su marido.

—Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente—Murmuró Harry en el cabello de su esposo.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Estoy de acuerdo—Ronroneó, mientras acariciaba con sus manos la espalda de Harry.

Harry se apartó lo suficiente como para ver la cara de Severus—¿Cuál es el camino más rápido para ir a la habitación? —.

Severus le dio una sonrisa perversa y los Aparecio arriba. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Harry se echó a reír.

Severus recogió a su sonriente esposo y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Él comenzó a desnudarse, pero Harry se sentó rápidamente—¡Espere! —.

Severus hizo una pausa, confundido. Harry sonrió—Quiero hacer algo. Aquí ¡Acuéstate aquí! -Harry hizo un gesto hacia la cama. Miró a Severus unos segundos y dijo—Quítate los zapatos, calcetines, túnicas y la camisa. Déjate los pantalones—.

Severus levantó una ceja y se desnudó. Luego se acostó en el medio de la cama y se apoyó en las almohadas, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza—¿Y qué has planeado? —.

Harry le dio una sonrisa—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el tren saliendo de Cardiff? ¿Cuándo escuchamos esa canción? ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? —.

Severus se puso caliente al recordar la conversación—Creo que dijiste algo sobre un striptease—.

—Y creo que dijiste algo acerca de ver cuánto tiempo podrías resistirme... —Harry sonrió y se volvió hacia la cómoda. Sacó un reproductor de CD muggle y lo colocó en la cómoda. Le envió a Severus una sonrisa recatada por encima de su hombro—Le pedí ayuda a Hermione con esto. Eso sí, ella no tenía idea de que lo usaría para este propósito…—.

Severus sintió que su respiración se aceleraba solo al pensar en Harry haciendo un striptease para él. No pensó que pudiera resistir por mucho tiempo.

Harry terminó de configurar el reproductor de CD y se volvió para mirar a Severus—Realmente no pude encontrar una canción para nosotros y el... propósito que pretendía usar para eso... Elegí dos canciones. La primera es más por la letra, la segunda... —Harry sonrió maliciosamente—Oh, realmente espero que llegues a la segunda. Algunas letras encajan, pero la música... la música es perfecta para lo que he planeado—.

Severus alzó las cejas. Se prometió a sí mismo que definitivamente llegaría a la segunda canción antes de lanzarse. Cuando comenzó la primera canción y Harry le sonrió tímidamente, estuvo a punto de saltar de inmediato. Pero cuando Harry se sonrojó y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su túnica, Severus comenzó a escuchar la letra. Harry dijo que las letras eran importantes en la primera canción y Severus sintió curiosidad por lo que Harry eligió.

Cuanto más escuchaba, más perfecta sonaba la canción. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par mientras la canción continuaba. Él nunca lo admitiría a nadie más, pero su corazón se calentó ante las palabras mientras la canción continuaba. No pudo evitar sentir que la canción era una descripción perfecta de sus sentimientos por Harry. Si expresaba sus sentimientos con facilidad, podía decir cada palabra de la canción a Harry con total sinceridad.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Severus parpadeó repetidamente. No había llorado en demasiados años como para contar, no iba a llorar en su segunda noche de bodas. _“Siempre te amaré... siempre te amaré…”_

Harry, parado solo con sus pantalones y su camisa, hizo una pausa—¿Severus? —.

Severus se aclaró la garganta—Te amo, Harry—Dijo bruscamente.

Harry le dio una tierna sonrisa y se acercó y lo besó suavemente. Cuando se retiró, Harry dijo—Yo también te amo, Severus... Y ahora para la segunda canción. Creo que te gustará esta, Severus—.

Severus levantó una ceja cuando Harry se acercó y apretó los botones del dispositivo muggle. Harry se giró y le dio a Severus otra sonrisa malvada cuando comenzó la música. Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon cuando comenzó la “canción”, la “letra” al principio consistía en nada más que gemidos. Harry sonrió y comenzó a bailar seductoramente mientras se quitaba la ropa lentamente.

La respiración de Severus se aceleró de nuevo y él estaba duro como una roca mientras escuchaba la canción y veía a su esposo bailar y desnudarse. Se movió sobre la cama cuando sus pantalones se hicieron incómodos. Pronto, Severus se inclinó y abrió sus pantalones para aliviar la presión sobre su dolorida polla.

Harry sonrió mientras disfrutaba la forma en que Severus lo miraba. Después de que Harry había terminado de desabrocharse la camisa, lentamente se la quitó y la arrojó a un lado. La canción se desvaneció brevemente y luego comenzó de nuevo cuando Harry la repitió. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y acarició su pecho e hizo una pausa para jugar con sus pezones cuando los gemidos comenzaron de nuevo.

Severus vio como las manos de Harry acariciaban su propio pecho y Severus comenzó a jadear. Mientras las manos de Harry bajaban hacia el botón y la cremallera de sus vaqueros, Severus abrió sus propios pantalones y sacó su erección. Comenzó a acariciarse mientras seguía observando los movimientos sexies de Harry.

Harry habría sonreído, excepto que estaba demasiado excitado. La vista de los hambrientos ojos de Severus y sus manos tocándose, acariciándose a sí mismo, era casi demasiado para Harry. Terminó su lento striptease, atormentando a ambos. Una vez que estuvo libre de su ropa, Harry comenzó a gatear hacia la cama hacia su esposo. Hizo una pausa a los pies de Severus y lentamente quitó el resto de la ropa de Severus.

Severus estaba tan excitado, que apenas logró ayudar a Harry a terminar de quitarse la ropa. Cuando Harry comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Severus, Severus gruñó, se inclinó y levantó a Harry. Estaba demasiado ido para seguir bromeando y se negó a venir antes de que estuviera dentro del delicioso y apretado cuerpo de Harry.

Tan pronto como Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Severus aplastó sus labios con los de Harry y lo besó apasionadamente, rodándolos para que Harry estuviera debajo de él, al mismo tiempo. Severus logró preparar a Harry sin detener sus besos. Harry gimió y habría suplicado si tuviera aliento.

Ambos gimieron cuando Severus se empujó dentro del cuerpo de Harry. Estaban demasiado excitados, demasiado calientes para que durara mucho. Fue rápido, duro e intenso. La cama crujió y gimió con sus movimientos.

Harry jadeaba el nombre de Severus, mendigando. Severus sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba y se movió con la mano de la cadera de Harry hacia su pene duro. Dos golpes rápidos fueron todo lo que necesitó para empujar a Harry al límite. Harry gritó mientras se corría en la mano de Severus. Severus dio unos pocos empujes más en el cuerpo de Harry antes de que se pusiera tenso y gruñera, y se corrió dentro de su marido.

Después de varios minutos de jadeo, Severus lentamente se apartó de Harry y se puso al lado del hombre más joven. Mientras caía al colchón, la cama emitió un último gemido alarmante y luego hubo un fuerte chasquido y la cama repentinamente se tambaleó hacia un lado, casi tirando a los dos magos en el suelo.

Severus se sentó y miró la cama con incredulidad. La incredulidad de Harry dio paso a risitas, que rápidamente se convirtieron en carcajadas directas. Harry se rió tan fuerte que le salieron las lágrimas de los ojos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de unas horas de actividades extremadamente atléticas que provocaron más daños en la cama, Harry y Severus se sentaron en la cocina a desayunar. Harry ansiosamente buscó _El Profeta_ , preguntándose qué tipo de historia escribió Rita Skeeter sobre su boda.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido al ver la imagen cubriendo la mitad de la página principal. No era la imagen de Lavender sollozando o incluso una de ella estando acostada a los pies de Harry y Severus la noche anterior. La imagen era de Harry y Severus bailando. Se miraban a los ojos y la emoción entre ellos era clara. En la imagen, incluso el amor de Severus por Harry era claro.

El titular decía: “ _Celebración Sorpresa: ¡El Salvador Se Casa!”_ La historia luego pasó a describir la doble ceremonia sorpresa en la “Celebración de la Victoria” celebrada en la Mansión Malfoy. Fue sorprendentemente preciso y completamente inofensivo.

Harry lo revisó dos veces, pero claramente indicó que el artículo fue escrito por Rita Skeeter. La incredulidad de Harry disminuyó un poco cuando llegó a la parte acerca de Lavender. Hubo una larga sección describiendo el enamoramiento de larga data de Lavender hacia su antiguo profesor. Afirmaba que tenía la intención de finalmente declarar sus sentimientos en la fiesta e incluso le había confiado a su antiguo compañero, Harry Potter, acerca de su decisión, aunque no mencionó el nombre de su enamoramiento durante toda la discusión. Ella se sorprendió cuando más tarde fue testigo de la boda e hizo una gran escena, gritando a su antiguo compañera y rompiendo a llorar por su pérdida. Se desmayó cuando el objeto de su afecto le sonrió.

Harry rió. Severus levantó la vista del pan tostado al que estaba agregando mermelada y levantó una ceja en dirección a Harry. Harry sonrió y le entregó el papel. Severus miró la foto y luego leyó el artículo. Él bufó y luego dobló el periódico y volvió a su desayuno.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos pronto, Severus—Dijo Harry antes de tomar un bocado de su desayuno.

Severus lo miró y levantó una ceja—¿Y a dónde vamos? —.

Harry sonrió—Necesitamos comprar una cama nueva. Me imagino que si vamos temprano, habrá mucha menos gente—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Y quieres ir hoy? —.

Harry asintió, aun sonriendo—Realmente necesitamos una cama mucho más sólida. Y solo imagina la diversión que tendremos al irrumpir en una nueva esta noche—La sonrisa de Harry se volvió lasciva.

Severus le dio esa mirada que a Harry le encantaba ver en su rostro y tomó un trago de su té—Debes apurarte y comer, Harry, si quieres irte pronto—.

Harry siguió sonriendo y comió su desayuno.

* * *

Harry y Severus decidieron Aparecer en lugar de usar el Flu. No querían arriesgarse a usar el flu en el Caldero Chorreante y lidiar con la multitud que seguramente se reuniría allí. Afortunadamente, el callejón Diagon estaba, de hecho, escasamente poblado tan temprano en la mañana y, a pesar de que muchas personas se detenían y los miraban, nadie se acercó. Harry pensó que la mayoría de ellos aún no habían tenido tiempo de leer el periódico.

Mientras caminaban por la acera en el callejón Diagon, Harry dijo—Oh, tal vez podríamos pasar por la tienda de Fred y George mientras estamos aquí—.

Severus miró a Harry—¿Por qué querríamos hacer eso? —.

—Bueno... ¿prometes no reírte? —.

Severus resopló y miró a Harry. Harry se rió.

—Cierto. Bueno, verás... —Harry se sonrojó—Siempre he querido un Pygmy Puff—Murmuró Harry.

Severus lo miró con incredulidad—¿Quieres un _qué_? —.

Harry miró a Severus—Un Pygmy Puff—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

Harry miró hacia otro lado mientras continuaba cogido del brazo de su esposo—Nunca me permitieron tener ningún tipo de mascota antes. Solo pensé que ahora que teníamos un hogar propio... —Harry se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

Severus se derritió al instante. Frunció el ceño y esperó que Harry nunca descubriera cuán suave se había vuelto para su joven esposo—Deberíamos ir primero a la tienda de muebles. No sería una buena idea llevar una nueva mascota con nosotros a comprar—.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a Severus. Severus se detuvo, dejó caer un rápido beso en los labios de Harry y luego continuó caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Harry solo sonrió aún más, si fuera posible, y se acercó a Severus.

Acababan de pasar por una joyería cuando la puerta se abrió y escucharon una voz gritar detrás de ellos—¿Severus? ¿Harry? —.

La pareja se volvió y vio a Lucius parado en la acera detrás de ellos. Lucius los miró y levantó una ceja—Ustedes dos salen temprano. Y hoy de todos los días... ¿Las cosas no van bien? —Él sonrió. Podía ver claramente lo feliz que era la pareja, pero le gustaba burlarse de su amigo. Harry se sonrojó y Severus pareció resignado ante la pregunta, haciendo a Lucius aún más curioso.

—Todo está bien, Lucius. Harry y yo simplemente necesitamos hacer algunas compras esta mañana—Dijo suavemente Severus.

Harry soltó una risita y Lucius volvió su atención hacia él—¿De hecho? ¿Y qué era tan importante que te levantaste de la cama tan temprano en la mañana después de tu noche de bodas? —.

Harry se sonrojó con un tono más profundo de rojo, pero después de enviar a su marido una sonrisa astuta, dijo—Tenemos que conseguir una cama nueva. Preferiblemente una mucho más resistente que la que tenemos actualmente—.

Severus miró a Harry mientras Lucius se echaba a reír. Una vez que se calmó, Harry preguntó—¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano, Lucius? —.

Lucius lo miró con arrogancia—Estaba tratando de elegir un regalo apropiado para el cumpleaños de Narcissa—.

Severus sonrió—No, no lo haces. Pasaste la noche en el sofá y ahora tratas de encontrar la forma de que Narcissa te perdone. ¿Qué pasó después de que nos fuéramos, Lucius? —.

Harry abrió los ojos—Dime que no tuvo nada que ver con Draco y Blaise—.

Lucius hizo una mueca de dolor—Pude haber hecho algunas observaciones sobre sus futuros embarazos... y Draco puede haberse enojado un poco—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Te enviare una lechuza más tarde. Sabes, Lucius, no creo que quieras molestarlos por eso. Vi que tomaste tu Poción Calmante cuando Hermione hizo su presentación—.

Severus sonrió. Lucius miró a Severus.

—Si ustedes dos me disculpan, tengo otras paradas que hacer esta mañana—Dijo Lucius con frialdad y luego giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Severus soltó una pequeña y tranquila risa y continuaron su camino.

Después de elegir una nueva cama, que sería entregada y preparada por los elfos domésticos antes de que llegaran a su hogar, Harry y Severus comenzaron a dirigirse a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Casi habían llegado a su destino cuando Harry escuchó voces familiares que gritaban su nombre.

Él parpadeó—¿Ron? Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y tan temprano? —.

Ron hizo una mueca—Mamá, Fred y George tuvieron una pequeña discusión anoche. Se despertó esta mañana llorando y preocupada porque los había echado. Después de ese lío con Percy, ella se pone un poco más molesta de lo que debería por este tipo de cosas—Dijo Ron.

—Se quedó despierta toda la noche haciendo algunos de sus postres favoritos y nos pidió que los entregáramos esta mañana—Dijo Hermione—¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —Ella miró hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos.

Harry se sonrojó y Severus sonrió. Severus pensó que su amigo no debería ser el único en conocer su propósito esa mañana. Incluso decidió usar las palabras de Harry—Tenemos que conseguir una nueva cama. Preferiblemente una mucho más resistente que la que tenemos actualmente—.

Ron se sonrojó e hizo una mueca. Hermione jadeó y luego se sonrojó. Harry solo se sonrojó y golpeó a Severus en el costado. Sin embargo, supuso que había pedido esa, así que no dijo nada.

—Simplemente, les dejamos en eso—Ron logró ahogarse.

Harry negó con la cabeza—En realidad, ahora estamos en camino a la tienda de los gemelos—Harry abrazó el brazo de Severus y miró al hombre mayor con una dulce sonrisa azucarada—Severus prometió comprarme un Pygmy Puff—.

Ron emitió un sonido de gimoteo/gemido estrangulado y Hermione chilló. Severus solo suspiró con resignación.

Cuando empezaron, Severus dijo—Señorita Granger…—.

—Por favor, llámame “Hermione”. Somos prácticamente familiares—.

Severus levantó una ceja—Hermione. Quizás pueda decirme qué fuentes utilizó para su presentación en la Mansión Malfoy. Ciertamente tendré que investigar un poco antes de poder preparar la poción apropiada para las parejas interesadas—.

Ron hizo ese extraño sonido de nuevo. Hermione se sonrojó, pero estaba muy contenta de que le pidieran su opinión para realmente considerar que Harry y Severus podrían ser una de esas “parejas interesadas”.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Severus se sentó en su estudio con varios tomos muy antiguos, investigando. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo jugando con su Pygmy Puff verde que habían llamado Seth. Severus volvió a leer el pasaje por cuarta vez antes de mirar hacia arriba y mirar a Harry. Harry había prosperado teniendo una mascota que cuidar. Ni siquiera parecía importarle todo el trabajo del que se ocupaba él.

—Harry—Dijo Severus con cuidado.

Harry levantó la vista y cuando vio la expresión seria en el rostro de Severus se sentó. Puso el Pygmy Puff en su regazo y preguntó preocupado—¿Qué pasa, Severus? —.

Severus miró el libro que tenía enfrente antes de volver su mirada hacia Harry—Acabo de encontrar información que Hermione parecía desconocer—.

Harry se levantó, fue y se sentó en el regazo de Severus. Puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Severus y continuó sosteniendo a Seth en el otro—¿Qué pasa? —Harry preguntó en voz baja. Harry realmente esperaba que no fuera algo que significara que no podrían tener hijos juntos.

Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo abrazó—Nada está mal exactamente. Solo pensé que deberíamos discutir lo que he encontrado. Parece que el ritual y la poción necesarios solo se necesitan una vez. Los efectos son permanentes—.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—La poción y el ritual ayudan a crear un útero dentro de un mago. Una vez que se crea el útero... el mago es, ah, fértil por el resto de su vida. Significa que después de que nazca el primer hijo, un mago tendrá que usar anticonceptivos para evitar volver a quedar embarazado—Dijo Severus.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y luego tragó saliva. Bajó los ojos a su regazo mientras acariciaba la pelota verde en su regazo—¿Eso será un problema? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

—De ningún modo. Simplemente pensé que debería ofrecer ser quien... tome la poción si tú... —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Yo, ah... —Harry se sonrojó y presionó su rostro en el cuello de Severus—Como que quería ser el que, um, hiciera eso—.

Severus sonrió en el cabello de Harry. Sí, lo hacía desde que Harry querría ser quien lleve a su hijo. Harry apreciaría una conexión tan íntima con su hijo—Lo admito—Dijo Severus—Tenía ganas de verte embarazado—.

Harry levantó la vista y le sonrió a Severus—¿Cuánto tiempo más antes de que puedas hacer la poción? —.

—Tal vez otro mes como máximo. Los ingredientes son bastante fáciles de obtener. Realmente es solo la elaboración lo que es complicado, pero en realidad es más fácil que la poción Viper’s Revenge—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente—Y, um, ¿cuándo crees que deberíamos...? —.

—Esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a tomar la primera poción que fabrique—Dijo seriamente Severus.

Harry inhaló bruscamente—¿¡De verdad!? —.

Severus asintió.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Severus. Severus abrazó a su esposo y le devolvió el beso. Las cosas comenzaron a calentarse, pero de repente Harry retrocedió.

—¡No aplastes a Seth! —Dijo Harry.

Severus parpadeó y luego se rió. Besó la punta de la nariz de Harry y usó su varita para llevar a la pequeña criatura a una silla suave en la esquina de la habitación—Vas a ser un excelente padre, Harry—.

Harry se veía muy serio—¿De verdad lo crees, Severus? —.

Severus asintió—Absolutamente. Serás maravilloso—Se inclinó y besó a Harry.

Una vez más, las cosas se calentaron rápidamente, pero esta vez, en lugar de detenerse, Severus despejó su escritorio con un movimiento de su varita y colocó a Harry encima. Severus le sonrió a Harry y rápidamente lo despojó de su ropa.

Cuando Severus sacó un frasco de lubricante del cajón de un escritorio, Harry se rió.

—¿Tienes un frasco en cada habitación de la casa? —Preguntó Harry bromeando.

Severus levantó una ceja—Eso depende. ¿Estás contando los armarios como habitaciones separadas? —.

Harry parpadeó—¿Estás diciendo que tienes un frasco en todas las habitaciones excepto en los armarios? —.

Severus canturreó una confirmación y se inclinó para lamer y besar el cuello y los hombros y el pecho de Harry. Harry frotó sus manos sobre Severus y comenzó a desvestirlo también.

>> ¿La cocina? —Preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto—Murmuró Severus.

—¿Los baños? —.

—Obviamente—.

—¿Habitación de huéspedes? —.

—Mmhm—.

—¿Sala de estar? —Harry preguntó sin aliento. Casi hizo que Severus se desnudara y la combinación de su marido casi desnudo y los cuidados de su marido fue absolutamente deliciosa. Él gimió cuando las manos de Severus finalmente alcanzaron su polla, solo para gemir cuando el hombre mayor se burló de él agarrándolo suavemente y acariciándolo lentamente.

—Sí—Severus amaba los sonidos que Harry estaba haciendo. Él rápidamente terminó de desvestirse. Fue su turno de gemir cuando sus erecciones se rozaron.

Severus besó a Harry mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a prepararlo. Cuando la necesidad de respirar terminó el beso, Severus presionó sus labios en el hombro de Harry y comenzó a chupar una marca. Ambos estaban cubiertos de marcas en diferentes tonos que indicaban las diferentes edades de las mismas. Ninguno parecía tener suficiente de marcar al otro.

Se besaron, tocaron, lamieron, pellizcaron, acariciaron y estrujaron. Hacía calor e intenso y les encantó. Gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos llenaron el aire.

Ambos gimieron cuando Severus empujó dentro de Harry. Tan pronto como Severus estuvo tan profundo como pudo, se detuvo. Harry inmediatamente comenzó a suplicar y Severus no pudo resistir. Trató de comenzar lento y molestar un poco a ambos, pero lo querían demasiado y pronto Severus estaba embistiendo a Harry.

Severus estaba golpeando la próstata de Harry con cada embestida y Harry no podía tomar mucho más. Él se inclinó para acariciarse hasta su finalización. Antes de que pudiera tocar su dura polla. Severus retiró una mano de su cadera y tomó ambas manos de Harry y las sostuvo sobre la cabeza de Harry.

—No. Te correrás solo... con... esto—Severus gruñó, empujando con fuerza con cada palabra.

Fue increíblemente sexy para Harry y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera entre ambos. Harry arqueó su espalda mientras gritaba. Severus empujó más fuerte y más rápido y luego él también se corría.

Severus se derrumbó sobre Harry, soltando sus manos y su cadera. Jadeó en la oreja de Harry mientras levantaba sus brazos para aferrarse a Harry. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Severus y simplemente se quedó allí, contento.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Harry estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras Severus estaba en el estudio continuando su investigación cuando tres lechuzas aparecieron en la ventana. Harry parpadeó sorprendido y se secó las manos mientras se acercaba a la ventana para dejar entrar a los pájaros. No reconoció a ninguno de los búhos, por lo que supuso que eran para Severus. Dio a cada uno de los búhos un pequeño regalo y cada uno se fue volando sin esperar una respuesta.

Harry se sorprendió al encontrar dos de las cartas dirigidas a él y solo una dirigida a Severus. Harry giró la primera vez y vio un sello que parecía familiar, pero no pudo ubicarlo. Él se encogió de hombros y abrió la carta.

Mientras leía, comenzó a sonreír de alegría. Una vez que lo terminó, volvió al principio y lo leyó de nuevo. Él, apenas, logró evitar saltar de arriba hacia abajo en su emoción. Abrió rápidamente la segunda carta y se alegró de descubrir que era exactamente lo que esperaba después de leer la primera.

Harry agarró la carta de Severus y corrió al estudio. Irrumpió en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Severus quien sacó su varita por costumbre. Harry solo sonrió, caminó alrededor del escritorio y se arrojó al regazo de Severus. Y luego él rebotó, solo un poco.

Severus apartó su varita y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry. Al ver la emoción en la cara de Harry, Severus levantó una ceja preguntando.

Harry agitó las letras—¡Entre! La Universidad de San Mungo me envió mi carta de aceptación. ¡Y mira! Madame Pomfrey me envió una carta diciendo que le encantaría dejarme hacer una pasantía con ella. De hecho, ¡Mira! ¡Mira! —Harry sacó la carta de Madame Pomfrey—Incluso dice que, si estoy interesado, ella me dará una formación práctica desde el comienzo de mi educación en la universidad. ¡Incluso ya obtuvo el permiso de la universidad para hacer parte de mi entrenamiento, así que me dará crédito por ello! —Harry rebotó en el regazo de Severus otra vez.

Severus sonrió y besó a Harry rápidamente y tomó las cartas de sus manos. Después de leer las cartas, se volvió hacia Harry y lo besó de nuevo—¿Por qué no salimos a celebrar? —.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente—¿¡De verdad!? —.

Severus asintió—Tú eliges. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? —.

—¿Podemos ir a algún lugar muggle? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Ciertamente. ¿Qué tenías en mente? —.

Harry sonrió.

* * *

Harry y Severus entraron al vestíbulo del restaurante bastante agradable, temprano esa noche. Harry se alegró de que Severus hubiera insistido en que comprara ropa muggle formal ya que cualquier otra cosa se habría destacado. El restaurante era lo suficientemente agradable para la ropa formal, pero no era tan lujoso que tendrían que esperar demasiado tiempo para una mesa.

Mientras estaban parados en la sala de espera, Harry notó que había otra pareja a cierta distancia. Ambos eran hombres y parecían tan diferentes en edad como él y Severus. El hombre más joven miró y atrapó la mirada de Harry. Él sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Severus vio a Harry sonriendo al apuesto joven y deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Harry y miró al joven al otro lado de la habitación. Se inclinó y gruñó al oído de Harry—¿Qué te dije sobre tus conquistas muggle, Harry? —.

Harry se estremeció de placer ante el sonido de esa voz oscura en su oído. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Severus estaba diciendo, Harry se rió a carcajadas, se giró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus—Te lo dije, no estoy coqueteando. Solo estoy siendo amable. Honestamente, por que quisiera alguna vez, a alguien más cuando te tengo a ti—Harry presionó sus labios hacia los de su marido en un ligero beso.

El beso terminó cuando escucharon risas masculinas procedentes de las cercanías. Miraron para ver al hombre mayor de la pareja que Harry había notado con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su cita. Estaba sonriendo a Harry y a Severus. Cuando notó que tenía su atención, preguntó—¿Celebrando esta noche? —.

Harry sonrió—Acabo de ser aceptado en la escuela de medicina—.

—Felicitaciones. Estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario esta noche—Dijo el hombre. Él extendió su mano—Garrett Bellamy. Este es mi compañero, Jason Everett—.

Harry sonrió y le ofreció sus felicitaciones, pero Severus se acercó y tomó la mano del hombre—Severus Snape. Mi esposo, Harry—.

Harry se sonrojó ante el tono posesivo en la voz de Severus. Garrett alzó las cejas—¿Esposo? ¿Eres de algún lugar legal para casarse entonces? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Nos casamos en un lugar donde es legal, pero somos ingleses—Se encogió de hombros—No estamos demasiado preocupados con los tecnicismos legales de Inglaterra. Solo queríamos poder decir que estamos casados—.

Harry sonrió cuando Jason y Garrett compartieron una mirada a eso—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? —Jason preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo—Solo hemos estado casados alrededor de tres semanas—.

Jason sonrió, sintiendo la evasión—Felicitaciones, pero ¿cuánto tiempo se han estado viendo los dos? —.

Harry sonrió tristemente—No estoy seguro de la fecha exacta. Nos conocemos desde hace años, pero solo en este último año hemos ido más allá de... um, conocidos—.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Preguntó Jason.

Harry levantó una ceja—¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? —.

Jason se sonrojó—Ah... —.

Garrett se rió—Jason trabajó para mí durante un verano—.

Jason hizo una mueca—Como sea que te haya conocido, no podría ser tan malo como mi padre hizo que pareciera nuestra situación cuando se enteró—.

Harry se rió y Severus resopló.

—Severus era mi profesor de química en la escuela de la que me acababa de graduar—Dijo Harry divertido—Severus es un amigo cercano del director... que en algún momento llegó a la conclusión de que yo era como un nieto para él—.

Jason parpadeó en estado de shock mientras Garrett se reía. Entonces Jason rió disimuladamente—Sí, supongo que podría ser peor—Jason miró la mano de Harry—¿Es ese tu anillo de bodas? —.

Harry sonrió y extendió su mano, ansioso por mostrar el símbolo de su relación con Severus—Sí—.

—Ohh, es hermoso. ¿De qué está hecho? —Preguntó Jason.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No tengo idea. Severus trató de explicarme, es un tipo de cristal especial que se usa cuando se trata de ciertas mezclas químicas. La única parte que realmente entendí fue que el nombre común es vidrio mercurial—.

Severus le dio a Harry una mirada de orgullo por la rápida traducción de los eventos a términos muggles aceptables. Harry sonrió ante la mirada.

Garrett se rió entre dientes—Un beneficio de casarse con un químico, ¿eh? —.

Harry le sonrió—Sí. Severus es realmente el mejor en su campo—Dijo Harry con orgullo. Severus le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa ante eso. Harry se volvió hacia la otra pareja—¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Dijeron que estaban aquí para su aniversario? —.

Jason asintió—Sí. Hoy son tres años desde nuestra primera cita—Le sonrió a Garrett, se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre se acercó y dijo que la mesa de Harry y Severus estaba lista. Los cuatro hombres se despidieron y Harry y Severus fueron a su mesa. Como Severus había hecho en la posada de Manchester, él le tendió la silla a Harry. Harry le sonrió mientras se sentaba.

—Estuvo bien, ¿no crees, Severus? —Harry preguntó inocentemente.

Severus miró a Harry sospechosamente—Hiciste bastante bien en traducir las cosas en términos de muggles—Dijo Severus con cautela.

—Gracias. Sabes, estaba pensando... —.

Severus lo miró. _“Será mejor que Harry no esté pensando en ese otro joven”_ —¿Acerca de? —.

Harry vaciló. No había pensado que Severus estaría tan enojado—Bueno, es solo, pensé que era agradable tener una conversación con personas al azar sin preocuparme por ser reconocido—Dijo Harry nerviosamente.

Severus dejó de mirar furioso—Sí, eso es verdad—.

Harry, animado, continuó—Prefería pensar que habíamos disfrutado nuestro tiempo pasado en el mundo muggle antes, así que pensé... bueno, tal vez cuando salgamos podríamos ir a los lugares muggle a menudo. Evitar que los periodistas y demás se enteren y podemos... simplemente relajarnos y divertirnos—.

Severus alzó una ceja—Supongo—.

Harry sonrió—Y... bueno, estaba pensando. ¿Crees que ese chico que era dueño de la cabaña en la que nos alojamos estaría dispuesto a venderla? —.

Severus soltó una carcajada—Has estado confabulando, Harry—.

Harry sonrió—Tal vez. Es solo que, creo que sería bueno poder escapar de las presiones del mundo mágico de vez en cuando, especialmente con los problemas que algunas personas nos causarán—.

Severus sonrió un poco y tomó su menú mientras el camarero aparecía al lado de la mesa—Creo que es una buena idea, Harry—.

Harry sonrió alegremente y volvió a su menú.


	66. Los Primeros Tres Meses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Unos días después de que Harry y Severus salieron a celebrar la aceptación de Harry en la Universidad de San Mungo, Severus entró a la cocina para ver a Harry cantando junto con la radio (más música muggle que Hermione había conseguido para él) y preparando el almuerzo... con Seth sentado en su hombro.

Severus sonrió ante la imagen y caminó detrás de Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Se rió cuando Harry saltó un poco.

—¡Severus! Pensé que estabas en el estudio investigando—Harry dijo un poco sin aliento.

—Mmmm—Dijo Severus, acariciando el cuello de Harry—Terminé. Estoy listo para comenzar a trabajar en la poción—.

—¿¡En serio!? —Preguntó Harry emocionado. Quería darse la vuelta y besar a Severus, pero no estaba realmente en un punto donde pudiera detener lo que estaba haciendo. En cambio, giró la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Severus. Mientras lo hacía, se le ocurrió una idea—Sabes, Severus, deberíamos contarles a otros sobre esto. Otras parejas merecen la oportunidad de tener una familia también—.

Severus asintió y continuó sosteniendo a Harry—¿Recuerdas la carta que me llegó el día que recibiste tu carta de aceptación? —.

Harry se sonrojó—Oh sí. De alguna manera me olvidé de eso. Lo siento. ¿Qué decía? —.

—Fue una carta de San Mungo. Les había escrito para informarles sobre lo que Hermione había encontrado. Me respondieron que si presentaba un ensayo bien investigado, lo publicarían en su revista médica trimestral para que otros pudieran conocerlo. También dijeron que trabajarían conmigo para preparar un artículo que se enviará a _El Profeta_ para su publicación—.

Harry sonrió a la estufa mientras se movía—¡Eso es genial! Tener el artículo publicado antes de que sea ampliamente conocido que planeo quedar embarazado también dará a las personas la oportunidad de ajustarse a la posibilidad antes de quedar embarazado. Con suerte, significará menos problemas por parte de los periodistas—.

—El ensayo y el artículo están terminados. Acabo de enviar la copia final a San Mungo. Van a enviar el artículo a _El Profeta_. Sospecho que el artículo será la primera página de noticias mañana—Dijo Severus, besando el cuello de Harry.

—¿Qué tan pronto hasta que puedas hacer la primera de las pociones? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus susurró al oído de Harry—Dos días—.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía más rápido—¿Qué pasa con el ritual? —.

Pensé que podríamos hacer eso esta noche y podría comenzar con la poción mañana—.

Harry sonrió—Eso sería maravilloso—Fue solo un momento—Esta no es peligrosa de hacer ¿verdad? ¿Como Viper’s Revenge? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—No. La dificultad con esta viene del hecho de que requiere un trabajo meticuloso y una atención constante. No hay peligro—.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Bueno. ¿Crees que Lucius y Narcissa estarían dispuestos a tener una pequeña reunión de algún tipo? Podríamos invitar a todos los interesados en la poción y podríamos almorzar antes de tener otra pequeña sesión de presentación. Oh, tal vez podrías incluso tomar un poco de la poción para los demás. ¿Cuánto tiempo después de su creación la poción seguirá siendo potente? —.

—La poción conservará su potencia durante todo un año después de que se haya hecho. Además, una vez que tenga un poco de práctica, podría hacer un lote de hasta 50 pociones—

Harry sonrió—Bien, porque sospecho que tendrás una gran demanda. Creo que habrá muchas parejas que querrán esa poción—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Tres noches después, Harry se despertó cuando su esposo se metió en la cama con él. Harry rápidamente jaló a su esposo contra él.

—No pensé que ibas a salir de ese laboratorio—Gruñó Harry.

Severus soltó una risita cansada—Bueno, tenía que terminar esto—Dijo Severus roncamente.

Harry se sentó cuando sintió un frasco frío de poción pegado a su mejilla—¿Severus? —Harry preguntó con voz temblorosa—¿Esto es…? —.

—El primero—Dijo Severus. Se sentó y abrazó a Harry—¿Quieres…? —.

Harry respondió su pregunta descorchando el vial y bebiendo el contenido rápidamente. Harry parpadeó sorprendido mientras tragaba—¡Oh! —.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Severus.

Harry se giró y le sonrió—Es una de las pocas pociones que he probado que realmente sabe bien. Sabe... —Harry frunció el ceño tratando de pensar en una forma de describir el sabor—Algo afrutada, pero con algo más... Tal vez como leche de fresa—Harry se encogió de hombros—En realidad fue muy sabrosa—.

Harry rebotó de emoción—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que tenga efecto? —.

Severus pareció alarmado por la mirada que Harry le estaba dando. Estaba agotado después de dos días completos de atención constante a la poción. Harry rió disimuladamente y se inclinó para besar a Severus en la mejilla.

—Está bien, Severus. Te dejaré dormir un poco esta noche—.

Severus dijo—Bien, necesitarías darle unas horas para trabajar de todos modos antes, ah, de tratar de concebir—.

Harry soltó una risita—Bueno, ve a dormir. Pareces agotado—Harry sonrió a Severus—Y necesitarás descansar bien cuando la poción haya hecho su trabajo. Sé que la concepción no está garantizada al primer... intento—.

Severus gimió, lamentando no estar en forma para aprovechar el estado de ánimo de su marido. Estuvo dormido tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó su almohada. Harry le sonrió al hombre exhausto y lo hizo sentir más cómodo antes de acostarse a su lado y volver a dormir.

* * *

**_2 De Julio_ **

Severus logró dormir durante veinte horas. A la primera señal de que se estaba despertando, Harry le tendió algunas ropas para que pudiera ducharse mientras Harry le preparaba algo para comer. Harry acababa de llegar al dormitorio con la bandeja de comida cuando Severus salió del baño.

Severus se sorprendió al ver que Harry le había hecho una bandeja de comida. Estaba tan acostumbrado a cuidarse después de largas vigilias sobre calderos humeantes que ni siquiera se le ocurrió a Severus que Harry podría tratar de cuidarlo así.

Harry notó su sorpresa y se prometió a sí mismo que trataría más de estropear a su esposo—¿Por qué no te sientas en la cama y comes? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus, con el torso desnudo y descalzo, se dirigió a la cama. Ninguno llevaba batas de baño en la casa a menos que sintieran frío. Su hogar era su santuario y se sentirían cómodos allí. Una vez que Severus se instaló en la cama, Harry colocó la bandeja en su regazo y luego caminó hacia su lado de la cama y se sentó a leer un rato mientras Severus comía. Harry se sentó cerca de Severus, sus hombros tocándose.

Tan pronto como Severus terminó de comer y dejó la bandeja a un lado, Harry dejó su libro en su mesita de noche. Él miró a Severus—¿Terminado? ¿O quieres que te haga otra cosa? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Ciertamente he tenido suficiente—.

—¿Ah? —Dijo Harry, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Severus sonrió y jaló a Harry a su regazo—Siento un tipo diferente de hambre ahora. Dime, ¿me ayudarás a saciar esa también? —.

Harry sonrió—Absolutamente—Se inclinó para besar a Severus.

Mientras se besaban, Harry se movió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Severus. Ambos llevaban solo pantalones de dormir y sus erecciones se frotaban sobre dos capas delgadas de tela. Harry gimió en el beso.

Severus agarró el culo de Harry y lo apretó. Gruñó cuando Harry avanzó y apretó sus erecciones. Siguieron besándose y lograron quitarse la ropa sin cambiar de posición.

Siguieron besándose mientras sus manos vagaban libremente. Permitiendo que el calor entre ellos se desarrollara lentamente. Las manos jugaban con los pezones, pellizcando, acariciando. Los labios se arrastraban por los hombros, el cuello, los pechos y los pezones.

Harry se apartó un poco—Severus—Gimió—¡Te necesito! Por favor, por favor... Sev—Dijo Harry y luego gimió.

Severus mordisqueó el cuello de Harry mientras alcanzaba el frasco de lubricante. Lo puso en la mesita de noche junto a él y le quitó la tapa, pero cuando comenzó a hundir los dedos en él, Harry lo detuvo. Se apartó y miró a Harry confundido.

Harry se sonrojó y metió sus propios dedos en el frasco. Severus sintió que su respiración se aceleraba. Observó como Harry, sonrojado, se alcanzaba detrás suyo. Observó la cara de Harry mientras se preparaba a sí mismo. Lo único que Severus podría imaginar que sería aún más erótico es si pudiera ver la mano de Harry mientras se preparaba.

Harry se mordió el labio. Se sentía tan bien, pero él quería más. Él quería a Severus dentro de él. Gimió cuando Severus lentamente deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo de su pecho. La mano que sostenía el hombro de Severus se tensó cuando Harry retiró sus dedos y avanzó. Alargó la mano hábilmente y bombeó lentamente la polla de Severus.

Cuando Severus gimió, Harry usó su mano para guiar a Severus hacia él. Ambos gimieron cuando Harry se dejó caer lentamente. Severus agarró las caderas de Harry mientras Harry se sostenía sobre los hombros de Severus. Harry se levantó y se bajó un par de veces, ajustando su posición hasta que encontró justo el ángulo correcto y luego dejó escapar un largo gemido.

Harry se movió lentamente, atormentándolos a los dos. Severus apretó con más fuerza las caderas de Harry y gruñó—¡Harry! —.

Harry le sonrió a Severus y continuó moviéndose lentamente. Se inclinó y presionó gentilmente besos en toda la cara de Severus, pero no en sus labios. Severus gruñó de nuevo y giró su cabeza rápidamente para capturar los labios de Harry en un beso feroz. Harry gimió y comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y se movía. Severus estaba agarrando las caderas de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones. Cuando Severus se inclinó hacia adelante para lamer una línea del cuello expuesto de Harry, usó una mano para acariciar la dura polla de Harry.

Harry gritó el nombre de Severus mientras se corría y mientras se apretaba alrededor de Severus, Severus gimió y se corrió también.

Harry se dejó caer y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Severus. Severus jadeó en su oído mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de Harry.

Cuando Harry recuperó el aliento, dijo—Sabes, solo para estar seguro, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará... recuperar el aliento? —.

Severus miró hacia la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry con incredulidad. Harry levantó la cabeza para que su esposo pudiera ver su sonrisa. Severus resopló y colocó un suave beso en los labios de Harry.

* * *

**_6 De Julio_ **

Unos días más tarde, Harry y Severus llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Se sorprendieron cuando Draco abrió la puerta.

—Tío Severus—Dijo Draco, habiendo vuelto al trato que había usado con su padrino antes de haber comenzado Hogwarts—¡Necesitas hacer algo con respecto a mi padre! —.

Severus alzó una ceja—¿ _Necesito_? ¿Y qué ha hecho él ahora? —.

—No escuchará a nadie más, así que o haces algo con él o te vas a encontrar perdiendo a un amigo y cuando mi madre quiere saber por qué de repente es viuda, ¡la envío a buscarte! —Dijo Draco antes de irse.

Harry y Severus lo siguieron, curiosos por lo que Lucius podría haber hecho ahora. Cuando llegaron a una habitación que parecía un cruce entre la habitación donde Hermione había dado su presentación y donde había tenido lugar la última reunión de la Orden, Harry se preguntó cuántas de estas habitaciones tenía la Mansión.

Parecía que Harry y Severus fueron los primeros en llegar. Mientras esperaban, se dirigieron hacia Lucius mientras Draco hablaba con Narcissa y Blaise.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, Lucius? —Preguntó Severus divertido.

Lucius los miró con arrogancia y enarcó una ceja—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—Draco parece bastante molesto contigo. ¿Qué has hecho? —Preguntó Severus.

—Estoy seguro de que no sé de qué estás hablando, Severus—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Harry le sonrió—¿De verdad? Me pregunto si Narcissa lo sabría... Harry se alejó como si fuera hacia Narcissa. Se divirtió al ver el destello de pánico que cruzó la cara de Lucius mientras se movía rápidamente en el camino de Harry.

—Eso no será necesario—Dijo Lucius.

Harry lo miró inocentemente—Pero Lucius, si no sabes, quizás Narcissa lo sepa—.

Lucius lo miró antes de volverse para mirar a Severus, quien estaba sonriendo.

—De todos los malditos estudiantes que has enseñado, tenías que casarte con Harry Potter. Harry Potter, quien resultó ser un excelente Slytherin—Lucius le dijo a Severus.

Severus simplemente continuó sonriendo.

—¿Lucius? —Preguntó Harry, todavía con una expresión inocente.

Lucius los miró a los dos por un momento—Simplemente estaba tratando de hablar con Draco sobre su deber de continuar con la línea Malfoy—Dijo Lucius.

Harry lo consideró por un momento. Antes de que Harry o Severus pudieran interrogarlo más, sonó el timbre y Lucius escapó para abrir la puerta. Harry y Severus se unieron a los otros en la habitación. Mientras Severus y Narcissa hablaban, Harry le preguntó a Draco—¿Qué ha estado haciendo tu padre? —.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró—Padre ha estado tratando de hablar conmigo sobre mi deber de continuar con la línea Malfoy. Al menos, así es como él lo describe. Lo que realmente quiere saber es si voy a ser yo o Blaise quien quede embarazado—Draco se sonrojó y parecía dolido.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Y ese es un problema? Quiero decir, puedo entender por qué podría querer saberlo—.

Draco siguió pareciendo dolido—Sí, pero él no pregunta _eso_. En cambio, él, ah, pregunta por... detalles—.

Harry tardó un momento, y luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—Eww—.

Draco asintió enfáticamente—Exactamente—.

—Le diré a Severus que hable con él—Dijo Harry comprensivamente.

Lucius regresó con todos los otros invitados que se esperaban. Charlie, Ian, Fred, George y Theo se presentaron detrás de Lucius.

Aparentemente los Weasley aún no estaban lo suficientemente cómodos para llegar por separado y Theo pareció elegir ese momento para llegar también. Sorprendentemente, Oliver Wood también estuvo presente.

Todos encontraron asientos, pero antes de que comenzara la presentación, Harry dijo—¿Lucius? ¿Podríamos Severus y yo hablar contigo por un momento? —Harry arrastró a los dos Slytherins mayores al pasillo.

Lucius levantó una ceja hacia Harry tan pronto como estuvieron solos—¿Sí? —.

Harry decidió ser franco—En serio, Lucius. ¿Preguntándole a tu hijo sobre su vida sexual? Específicamente, ¿qué posición prefiere? Eww, solo eww—.

Lucius parecía completamente sorprendido—¿¡Qué!? _Nunca_ lo hice… no lo haría… ¡eww, tiene razón! —.

Le tocó a Harry levantar una ceja. Lucius lo miró.

>> Solo quería saber quién planeaba cargar a los niños y si ambos tendrían o no un hijo. También quería saber si el primer niño que tengan será el heredero Malfoy o el heredero Zabini—Dijo Lucius.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías preguntar sin rodeos la próxima vez—Dijo Harry razonablemente.

Severus solo escuchó el intercambio y mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. Dentro, él se estaba riendo histéricamente—Si eso es todo, ¿tal vez podríamos volver con los demás? Creo que nos están esperando—Dijo Severus.

De vuelta en la habitación, Harry y Lucius encontraron sus asientos, dándole a Severus el piso. Todos los demás volvieron su atención hacia él.

—Creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí—Dijo Severus, dándole a Oliver una mirada inquisitiva. Oliver se sonrojó un poco y asintió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Theo causando que Theo se sonrojara también. Severus resopló.

La presentación fue sin problemas. Severus les contó sobre su descubrimiento de la permanencia de los efectos de la poción y el ritual, y describió los detalles del ritual. Explicó que la poción retendría su potencia por hasta un año después de que se creó antes de dar a cada varón presente una botella de la poción, sonriendo mientras le entregaba uno a Lucius, quien lo miraba fijamente.

Charlie miró la poción en su mano y preguntó—Entonces, ¿cómo sabemos cuándo hemos, ah, concebido? —.

Severus hizo un gesto a Lucius para que se pusiera de pie. Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se levantó y se unió a Severus en el frente de la habitación. Severus movió su varita y dijo un breve conjuro y una luz azul rodeó el estómago de Lucius—Este hechizo es el que debes usar para ver si tú o tu pareja, en su caso, están embarazados. Este color azul indica que el ritual no se realizó correctamente o que la poción ya no era potente cuando se consumió. O, como en este caso, uno o ambos componentes necesarios no fueron atendidos en absoluto—.

Severus hizo un gesto para que Lucius se sentara mientras el resplandor se desvanecía. Hizo un gesto para que Harry viniera al frente de la habitación. Realizó el hechizo de nuevo y comenzó a hablar antes de que el hechizo tuviese efecto—Ahora si el ritual se realizó correctamente y se tomó la poción, pero todavía no estás embarazado, deberías ver una luz verde... —Severus dejó de hablar cuando una luz púrpura rodeó el estómago de Harry.

Harry y Severus se miraron con incredulidad y luego Harry rió y abrazó a Severus y lo besó apasionadamente. La necesidad de respirar terminó el beso y Harry le sonrió a Severus, que lo miraba intensamente. Harry apretó a su marido una vez más antes de dirigirse a la sala llena de atónitos Gryffindors y sonrientes Slytherins.

Harry rebotó, solo un poco, y dijo—¡Estoy embarazado! —.

Después de una ronda de felicitaciones entusiastas, las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando los demás hicieron preguntas.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿cuánto peor que la mayoría de las otras pociones es esta? Quiero decir, ¿qué tan mal sabe? —Preguntó Fred, sosteniendo el frasco de poción que le habían dado.

Harry sonrió—En realidad, sabe bastante bien. Creo que sabía a leche de fresa—Se encogió de hombros.

Los otros se volvieron hacia Severus para preguntar sobre el ritual y la poción y lo que podían esperar. Oliver especialmente tenía muchas preguntas, aunque eso no fue tan sorprendente ya que se había perdido la primera presentación.

Luego tuvieron un almuerzo encantador, durante el cual Narcissa le contó a Harry sobre su embarazo con Draco y los Weasleys se burlándose de Harry por no haberle contado aún a Molly. Severus, a su manera, estaba tan emocionado con Harry. Aturdió a los Weasleys por la forma en que seguían _sonriéndole_ a Harry. Y ciertamente no se le escapó que seguía tocando a Harry. Solo pequeños toques, pero obviamente toques muy cariñosos. Y la forma en que Harry sonreía brillantemente cada vez que Severus lo tocaba... bueno, por extraño que fuera para ellos, finalmente estaban realmente satisfechos de que Harry estuviera feliz con su elección.

Hacia el final de la comida, Harry se levantó—Um, esperaba que todos acordaran no contarle a nadie sobre mi embarazo por el momento. Estaba pensando en hacer un anuncio oficial en mi fiesta de cumpleaños en la Madriguera en unas semanas—.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Harry volvió a sentarse.

—Oh—Dijo Charlie, volviéndose hacia los Slytherins—Mamá me dijo que me asegurara que todos vinieran también—.

Todos los Slytherins parecían sorprendidos e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

Harry se rió—Estarán allí—Dijo. Cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo, sonrió—Realmente no se perderían mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —Se rió de nuevo cuando los Slytherins compartieron miradas de resignación.

* * *

**_31 De Julio_ **

—¡No estás usando eso! —Dijo Severus enojado.

Harry se sobresaltó. Acababa de salir del baño con el atuendo que quería usar para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Miró hacia abajo al atuendo—¿Qué pasa con eso? —.

—Harry—Dijo Severus con los dientes apretados—No estás usando eso fuera de esta casa—.

Harry miró su ropa de nuevo antes de mirar a Severus—Bien—.

Fue al armario y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Cuando salió, encontró a Severus paseando. Él resistió el impulso de sonreír y poner su inocente mirada—¿Qué tal esto? —.

Severus giró en redondo. Tan pronto como vio lo que Harry estaba usando, parecía que iba a abalanzarse sobre Harry. Harry llevaba puestos los pantalones ajustados de cuero negro y la camisa de seda verde oscuro que había comprado en Londres meses atrás. Severus dio tres pasos hacia Harry antes de que se le ocurriera que Harry tenía la intención de usar el atuendo para su fiesta de cumpleaños, y luego se puso absolutamente furioso.

—¡Ciertamente tampoco usarás eso! —Siseó Severus.

Harry se cruzó de brazos—Bien, elige tú. Esto o lo primero. Y no sé por qué tuviste un problema con lo primero. Lo usé en público antes, ¿recuerdas? Es uno de mis favoritos. Incluso lo llevé al orfanato muggle de Manchester—Harry hizo un puchero.

Severus fue brevemente distraído por Harry haciendo pucheros mientras usaba _ese_ atuendo. Luego negó con la cabeza y volvió al asunto que tenía entre manos—¿Por qué no usarás túnicas? —.

Harry rodó los ojos—Porque estos son más cómodos. Además, no podré usarlos por un tiempo una vez que empiece a mostrar. Quiero usarlos mientras pueda. Probablemente tendremos que volver a comprar ropa cuando el bebé crezca—.

Severus se ablandó visiblemente ante la mención de Harry creciendo y el bebé comenzando a mostrarse. Hizo una mueca ante la mención de comprar ropa de nuevo.

Harry se rió—Solo piensa: si odiaste comprar antes, realmente te vas a divertir tratando de evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de que estoy embarazado mientras compramos ropa nueva. Y definitivamente quiero ropa muggle. Como dije, a veces se siente más cómoda. Ahora, ¿puedo volver a ponerme el otro atuendo? Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa—.

Severus suspiró con resignación. Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, pero se detuvo en seco.

>> Te besaría, Sev, pero quiero ir a mi fiesta y sospecho que si te beso mientras me miras de esa manera no podría dejar la cama por el resto del día, mucho menos la casa—Harry dijo y se rió. Se giró y volvió al armario.

Severus sospechó que Harry tenía razón. Si se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para que Severus lo tocara, no habrían abandonado la cama durante varias horas. Severus frunció el ceño nuevamente al recordar los ajustados vaqueros y la ajustada camisa negra con el patrón abstracto verde oscuro que Harry iba a usar para su fiesta.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry y Severus llegaron tarde. Terminaron siendo los últimos en llegar. Cuando llegaron, todos los Weasleys, los Malfoy, Draco y Blaise, Theo y Oliver, Neville, Luna y Remy estuvieron presentes, al igual que Tonks y Hermione. La cacofonía de voces se cortó abruptamente cuando Harry y Severus llegaron.

Todos miraron a Harry en estado de shock. Harry solo sonrió y Severus lo miró mientras el silencio se extendía. El silencio finalmente se rompió cuando Draco arrastró las palabras—Harry. Creo que prometiste llevarnos a mí y a Blaise a comprar ropa en el Londres muggle—.

Harry se rió y Hermione rió disimuladamente. Los otros se quedaron en estado de shock. Harry miró a su alrededor y dijo—¿Ya terminó la fiesta? No pensé que llegáramos tan tarde—.

—Um, por supuesto que no, querido—Dijo una muy nerviosa Molly Weasley.

Los otros también parecieron tratar de sacudirse la sorpresa y la fiesta comenzó. La gente se mezcló y los Slytherins lograron evitar permanecer separados. Ayudó que los demás hacían un esfuerzo para incluirlos y que Theo estaba saliendo con Oliver.

Todo el tiempo, Severus nunca se apartó de Harry. Él también lo miraba mucho. Harry sonrió para sí mismo ante la posesividad de Severus. También, en privado, pensó que la mirada de Severus era realmente reconfortante para los Gryffindors. Era lo que estaban acostumbrados de él y se sentían mucho más cómodos con un atemorizante Maestro de Pociones que con un sonriente Maestro de Pociones.

Blaise y Draco tuvieron una mirada particularmente desagradable cuando comentaron cuán caliente se veía Harry. Se marcharon riéndose y Lucius se acercó sonriendo.

—Bueno, Severus. Pensé que tendrías problemas cuando le dieras esa poción, pero este es un nivel de problemas completamente diferente. Harías bien en vigilarlo de cerca—Dijo Lucius.

Severus lo miró y comenzó a buscar su varita mágica, pero Lucius fue rescatado por su esposa, quien eligió ese momento para robar a Lucius y hablar con Arthur y Molly. Después de eso, casi todos tuvieron que acercarse y comentar sobre el atuendo de Harry.

Fred y George fueron bastante elogiosos y casi fueron hechizados por Severus, que envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y la dejó allí durante todo el tiempo. Harry lo amaba.

Finalmente, era hora de que Harry apagara las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños. _“Deseo que todos mis embarazos sean fluidos y que todos los hijos míos y de Severus nazcan sanos y salvos”._ Respiró hondo y sopló todas las velas.

Todos aplaudieron. Harry sonrió. Mientras él tenía la atención de todos... —Um, supongo que este podría ser un buen momento para hacer un anuncio—Dijo Harry, sonrojándose un poco.

Todos se tranquilizaron y, a excepción de aquellos que habían estado presentes en la pequeña presentación hace unas semanas, miraron a Harry con curiosidad. Harry se aclaró la garganta, se sonrojó un poco más y se inclinó para empujar a Severus a su lado. Una vez que Severus estaba parado a su lado y había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Harry, Harry sonrió a la multitud.

—¡Estoy embarazado! —Dijo Harry emocionado.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio y luego estalló el pandemónium. Molly se echó a llorar y abrazó a Harry y Severus con fuerza. Ron hiperventilado y Hermione se desmayó de nuevo. Remus, Luna, Neville, Bill y Tonks fueron a felicitarlo.

Después de un tiempo, Molly se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar ir a Harry, aunque siguió hablando de su primer nieto. Arthur se acercó y estrechó las manos de Harry y Severus. Ron y Hermione se recuperaron después de un tiempo y también lograron felicitarlos. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry se convirtió en una fiesta de cumpleaños/celebración por su anuncio. Harry sonrió tanto que le dolió la cara y Severus nunca se apartó de su lado.

* * *

**_29 De Agosto_ **

Severus se despertó cuando sintió a Harry salir de la cama—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —.

—Lo siento, Sev. No quise despertarte. Simplemente tengo hambre de repente y tengo este antojo intenso—.

Severus se levantó de la cama y deslizó un brazo alrededor de Harry—Se supone que debes permitirte tus antojos tanto como sea posible, así que vamos a la cocina y te arreglaremos lo que quieras—.

Harry sonrió y pasó una mano por su estómago plano. Había estado experimentando dolor en los músculos y se había divertido mucho con Severus masajeandolo con aceite caliente, pero este fue el primer antojo que había tenido. Adoraba cada nuevo signo de su embarazo. Adoraba cada pequeña prueba de que llevaba a su hijo, de él y de Severus.

Una vez que llegaron a la cocina, Severus hizo que Harry se sentara.

—Ahora, ¿qué quieres, Harry? —Preguntó Severus. Descubrió que estaba tan contento con cada signo del embarazo de Harry como Harry mismo. Ambos querían mucho a su hijo.

Harry sonrió y se sonrojó un poco—Um, ¿tenemos zanahorias baby? —.

Severus fue a la nevera y sacó una pequeña bolsa de zanahorias baby. Las lavó y las puso en un tazón para Harry—¿Quieres algo con ellas? —.

Harry asintió—¿Puedo tener pan? —.

Severus parpadeó—¿Pan de molde? —.

Harry asintió.

Severus trajo el pan a la mesa y se sentó. Observó cómo Harry colocaba una rebanada de pan en una servilleta y luego colocaba una capa de zanahorias baby sobre el pan y lo remataba con otra rebanada de pan. Entonces Harry tomó su sándwich de zanahoria y se lo comió.

 _“Bueno. Extraño, pero no tan malo como Lucius dijo que Narcissa se puso”_ , pensó Severus.

* * *

**_6 De Septiembre_ **

Harry y Severus llegaron a casa tarde en la noche. Podían vivir en su casa, a pesar de que Severus era Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Bueno, podían vivir en casa parte del tiempo. Los días de la semana escolar, Severus se quedaba por un par de horas después de que terminaban las clases y tenía horas de oficina. Después de eso, podían regresar a casa. Los fines de semana, sin embargo, tenían sus días libres y tenían que pasar las noches en Hogwarts para que Severus pudiera estar disponible para sus alumnos si tenían emergencias.

Eso realmente funcionó para Harry. Tenía clases para asistir a la universidad por las mañanas y luego tenía el almuerzo libre. A veces, Severus traía el almuerzo a la enfermería para Harry y para él mismo. A veces se unía a Draco, Blaise y Theo para almorzar.

Theo también asistía a la Universidad de San Mungo para convertirse en sanador. Blaise y Draco asistían a otra universidad no muy lejos de la Universidad de San Mungo. Estaban trabajando en títulos de negocios.

Después del almuerzo, Harry se entrenaba con Madame Pomfrey. El entrenamiento generalmente duraba hasta que Severus iba a buscarlo después de su horario de oficina. Harry y Severus por lo general llegaban a casa a tiempo para la cena.

Esa noche fue diferente porque Severus tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde atendiendo un problema en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Harry había pasado el tiempo extra en la enfermería hablando con Madame Pomfrey sobre su carrera y el rango completo de sus deberes como medi-bruja de Hogwarts.

Tan pronto como Harry y Severus llegaron, Harry se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Severus lo siguió, frunciendo el ceño. Ambos se quedaron a cenar en Hogwarts, ya que se habían quedado tan tarde. Dumbledore y los otros profesores no dijeron nada acerca de que Harry se uniera a él en la mesa principal.

—¿Harry? ¿No comiste lo suficiente en la cena? —Preguntó Severus.

—Sí, tuve suficiente para comer. Pero he estado anhelando algo casi todo el día—.

Severus frunció el ceño más ferozmente—¿Por qué no hiciste que los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts te hicieran algo? Se supone que debes complacer tus antojos, Harry—.

—Lo sé, pero realmente no sé qué es lo que quiero. Solo sé que si miro alrededor de la cocina, encontraré algo... —Harry se detuvo mientras abría la nevera y comenzó a rebuscar.

Severus sonrió con indulgencia (lo cual negaría con vehemencia) mientras veía a Harry sacar un tazón y poner tres grandes bolas de helado de fresa en él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Harry sacó un trozo de queso mozzarella y comenzó a agregar trozos de queso al tazón de helado. Una expresión de horror le vino a la cara cuando vio que Harry agregaba pepinillos picados al cuenco.

Harry sonrió al tazón. Era justo lo que él quería. Agarró una cuchara, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer como si estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Severus vio como Harry comía el extraño brebaje. _“Bueno, esto es más como lo que Lucius describió con Narcissa. Excepto por el helado, tal vez...”_ pensó Severus.

—¿Oye, Severus? —Preguntó Harry entre bocados.

—¿Sí? —.

—¿Cuál es el nuevo nombre del profesor de DCAO? Vino a la enfermería entre clases hoy. Un estudiante lo golpeó con un hechizo mientras practicaban—.

Severus frunció el ceño—Errol Merriweather. ¿Qué te hace preguntar sobre él? —Severus gruñó la pregunta.

Harry le dio una suave sonrisa—Severus, eres mi esposo. Me estoy comiendo esto—Harry apuntó su cuchara a su plato—Porque estoy embarazado de tu hijo. Estoy absolutamente, completamente enamorado de ti—.

—Y sin embargo, no me has dicho por qué preguntaste sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO—Dijo Severus.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente—Bueno, tal vez no estoy siendo justo, pero... —.

Severus levantó una ceja.

>> Fue golpeado por un estudiante de tercer año. Y se supone que es el maestro de DCAO. Yo solo…—Harry se encogió de hombros—…pienso que tal vez podrían haber encontrado a alguien un poco más competente que eso. Pero como dije, tal vez simplemente no soy justo—.

Severus se relajó ante la explicación y resopló—En realidad, estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque creo que su incompetencia es aún peor cuando se trata de tratar con los estudiantes. Sin embargo, sospecho, ahora que el Señor Oscuro ha sido derrotado, que podría terminar quedándose por más de un año, competente o no—.

Harry sonrió—Lo entendería, ¿no? Que alguien como ese sería el primero en durar más de un año. Al menos no es tan malo como Lockhart—.

* * *

**_25 De Septiembre_ **

Harry estaba solo en la enfermería en Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey había salido para almorzar en el Gran Comedor y no había estudiantes en la enfermería. Harry se sentó en el segundo escritorio que Madame Pomfrey había reservado para él, trabajando en algunos de sus trabajos de clase.

Severus había dicho que traería a Harry el almuerzo y comería con él hoy. Harry esperaba que no tardara demasiado. Harry se puso en contacto con los elfos domésticos y pidió una comida especial. Sus ansias volvían a estar presentes.

Cuando Harry pasó la página en su libro de texto, oyó que se abría la puerta de la enfermería. Pensando que era Severus, Harry se volvió con una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida. Parpadeó cuando se encontró frente al profesor de DCAO. El hombre probablemente estaba a la mitad entre las edades de Harry y Severus y en forma para su edad. Su corto cabello castaño claro era casi exactamente del mismo color que sus ojos.

Harry rápidamente recorrió con la mirada al profesor, buscando heridas. Al no ver ninguna señal obvia de por qué el profesor estaba en la enfermería, Harry levantó la mirada hacia el otro hombre y preguntó—¿Qué le trae por aquí hoy, profesor Merriweather? —.

El hombre sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a Harry. Se paró un poco demasiado cerca y Harry retrocedió un paso. El otro hombre no pareció darse cuenta—Realmente, ¿hay alguna razón para que me llames “Profesor Merriweather”? No eres estudiante aquí, ¿verdad, Harry? —.

Harry frunció el ceño—No, ya no soy un estudiante aquí. Solo pensé que era respetuoso dirigirme a ti por tu título—.

El otro hombre sonrió más ampliamente—Por favor, llámame “Errol”—.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces—Um, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Me refiero a todos los otros profesores por sus títulos. No quisiera que nadie piense que fui irrespetuoso, Profesor—Harry intentó poner un sutil énfasis en el título.

El otro hombre hizo un puchero, que resolvió para Harry. El hombre no solo era amigable, estaba coqueteando—Pero no te refieres al Profesor Snape por su título. Lo llamas por su primer nombre—.

Harry arqueó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que el hombre no sabía que él y Severus estaban casados? Sí, por conveniencia permitieron que las personas siguieran refiriéndose a ellos como el Señor Potter o el Profesor Snape, ya que era un hábito acumulado durante años, pero sus nombres habían sido cambiados legalmente a Potter-Snape. Harry pensó que tal vez debería hablar con Severus y deberían comenzar a tratar de hacer que las personas se refieran a ellos por sus nombres de casados.

—Bueno, sí. Sería bastante extraño si me refiriera a mi esposo por su título, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Esposo? —Preguntó el profesor Merriweather. Harry se consternó al notar que el hombre parecía más pensativo que decepcionado. Intentó consolarse con la idea de que tal vez se había equivocado y, después de todo, el hombre no estaba realmente interesado.

—Sí—Dijo Harry alegremente—¿Ves? —Él tendió su mano, mostrando su anillo de bodas.

El hombre apenas echó un vistazo al anillo—Ah, sí. Encantador. ¿Poppy está aquí? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Ella está almorzando en el Gran Comedor—.

Merriweather sonrió—Ah bueno. Supongo que me pondré al día con ella más tarde. Que tengas un buen día, Harry—.

El hombre se fue rápidamente. Harry negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**_30 De Septiembre_ **

Mary Jones, la mujer que había sugerido que Severus Snape era un pedófilo cuando se enteró de la relación de Harry Potter con el hombre, caminaba por la acera de un humor alegre. Ella era una mujer que sentía que debería estar a cargo. Tenía grandes ideas y se merecía estar en posición de convertir esas ideas en realidad, o al menos eso creía.

Lo que la mujer quería más que nada era obtener un puesto de poder y hoy, ah sí, hoy iba a ser promovida. Finalmente, ella iba a ser reconocida por su gran trabajo. Había estado buscando esta promoción en particular durante años, y ahora era _suya_.

Mary Jones llegó a su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia y empacó sus cosas. Ella solo **sabía** que no iba a regresar. Cuando llegó la hora de la reunión, ella presionó cuidadosamente su excitación y se arregló el cabello.

Llegó a la oficina de la persona a cargo de elegir el reemplazo para el jefe de su departamento. ¡Solo sabía que iba a ser la nueva jefa de departamento! Varias otras personas estuvieron presentes, pero ella no les prestó mucha atención. Ella notó a la torpe Auror y un hombre que detestaba particularmente, Percy Weasley.

Después de “reconciliarse” con su familia, Percy Weasley se había vuelto mucho más como su padre en algunos aspectos. Él era mucho más su propio hombre y ya no absorbía nada. Esto molestaba especialmente a Mary, ya que siempre había sentido que debería haber prestado más atención a permanecer en su lado bueno y tratar de complacerla. Desafortunadamente, todavía era un seguidor de las reglas, pero ahora también era un firme defensor de hacer lo _correcto_ y _justo_.

Cuando Mary estuviera a cargo, usaría todos los medios necesarios para implementar sus ideas.

El Señor Wallace, el hombre a cargo de elegir un nuevo jefe de departamento, se aclaró la garganta—¿Si puedo tener su atención? —.

Mary alisó su cabello una vez más y pegó una sonrisa humilde. No hay necesidad de lucir demasiado ansiosa.

—Después de una gran cantidad de discusiones y algunos aportes de algunas fuentes inesperadas—El Señor Wallace miró rápidamente a la sonriente metamorfomaga—Finalmente tomé la decisión de a quién promocionar para el puesto de Jefe de Departamento. También tengo algunas otras promociones para repartir—.

Mary esperó con impaciencia mientras otras personas recibían nuevos trabajos. No eran importantes y estaba ansiosa por recibir su nuevo puesto. Ella reprimió su sonrisa al escuchar a otra ser promovida a su posición. _Su **posición** anterior_ , mientras pensaba en eso.

El Señor Wallace se aclaró la garganta una vez más—Y ahora, para las dos últimas posiciones. El nuevo Jefe de Departamento y su nueva secretaria. Todos, les estoy dando a Percy Weasley como Jefe del departamento y a Mary Jones como su secretaria—.


	67. Meses 4, 5 Y 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_4 De Octubre_ **

Severus frunció el ceño cuando entró a la enfermería en Hogwarts y vio a Harry hablando con Tonks. La mujer se estaba riendo y Harry... Harry tenía una ligera sonrisa que estaba peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en una gran sonrisa.

Levantaron la vista y lo vieron. Tonks sonrió y saludó a Harry y luego se fue. Ella sonrió alegremente a Severus cuando pasó junto a él. Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.

—¿Y de qué se trataba esto? —Preguntó Severus con sospecha.

—Solo quería contarme sobre algunos cambios en las posiciones en el Ministerio de Magia—Dijo Harry inocentemente.

Severus dejó la bandeja de comida y se volvió hacia Harry—Fuera con eso. ¿Qué has hecho? —.

Harry se mordió el labio y luego sonrió—¿Recuerdas a la mujer en la última reunión de la Orden? ¿Quién te acusó de ser un pedófilo? Ella había causado numerosos problemas antes y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bueno, hablé con Tonks y algunos otros sobre los problemas que había causado y se nos ocurrió un pequeño plan—.

Severus levantó sus cejas con sorpresa—¿Qué hiciste? —.

—Bueno, ella estaba en la fila para un ascenso—Harry sonrió de nuevo—Y ahora ella es... secretaria del Jefe de Departamento, Percy Weasley—.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Lucius tenía razón. Deberías haber estado en Slytherin. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por saber por qué elegiste a esa mujer para vengarte, dado su papel bastante periférico en tu vida—.

Harry hizo un puchero—Bueno, la única persona sobre la que realmente quiero venganza es... —Harry se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor. Él se encogió de hombros y susurró—Caramelo de limón—.

Severus resopló—Tú y yo, los dos—Murmuró.

Harry asintió—Desafortunadamente, él es el que está fuera de su alcance. Al menos para algo realmente bueno—Dijo Harry con nostalgia.

* * *

**_6 De Octubre_ **

—Harry, ¿cómo estás? —Merriweather preguntó cálidamente.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre. Harry estaba otra vez esperando que Severus se uniera a él para almorzar en la enfermería. No había oído abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al profesor de DCAO.

—Um, estoy bien, Profesor—Dijo Harry. Harry le sonrió alegremente al hombre, pensando que había oído hablar del embarazo de Harry. Más y más personas habían estado preguntando por su salud últimamente, habiendo oído hablar de su estado expectante. (Aunque la prensa aún tenía que enterarse de las noticias).

El hombre continuó sonriendo cálidamente mientras se acercaba—¿Estas solo hoy? —.

—Solo espero que Severus se una a mí para almorzar—.

Merriweather pareció decepcionado mientras asentía—Por supuesto. Escucha, Harry. Tenía la esperanza de atraparte un día cuando estés libre para almorzar. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo…—.

Harry vaciló—¿Le gustaría unirte a Severus y a mí hoy? —Harry prefería comer solo con su esposo, pero no estaba seguro de querer comer solo con Merriweather en una fecha posterior.

Merriweather negó con la cabeza—No, esperaba hablar contigo en privado. Es... bueno, cuando derrotaste al Señor Oscuro, pensé que tal vez había algunas cosas que podrías contarme... —El hombre parecía avergonzado.

Harry parpadeó. El hombre debe haberse dado cuenta de cómo... carecía de sus habilidades de DCAO y estaba buscando algunos consejos de Harry. Harry le sonrió al hombre—Oh, bueno, tengo planes para almorzar el resto de esta semana, pero ¿qué tal la próxima semana? ¿Eso funcionaría para usted? —.

Merriweather asintió con entusiasmo—Eso sería genial. ¿Por qué no te unes a mí en mi oficina? Podría traer el almuerzo—.

—Bien entonces. La semana que viene en su oficina—Dijo Harry, sonriéndole al hombre.

El profesor de DCAO se fue y, unos minutos más tarde, Severus entró con una bandeja.

Harry le sonrió y lo siguió a la oficina donde estaban los escritorios de Madame Pomfrey y Harry. Harry abrió la boca para decirle a Severus acerca de la solicitud del profesor de DCAO para que lo ayudara, pero cuando Severus dejó la bandeja, Harry sintió una ola de calor atravesándolo.

Harry respiraba con dificultad mientras cerraba silenciosamente la puerta de la oficina y colocaba encantos y silenciadores. Para cuando Severus se enderezó y se giró, Harry estaba justo a su lado.

Cuando Harry deslizó sus manos en el cabello de Severus, Severus levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para preguntarle a Harry qué estaba haciendo. Terminó besando a Harry mientras Harry se presionaba y cubría la boca de Severus con la suya.

Sin darse cuenta de las defensas de Harry, Severus rápidamente puso en su lugar sus propias protecciones de bloqueo y silenciamiento antes de guardar su varita y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Harry. Él jaló a Harry más cerca mientras tomaba el control del beso.

Harry apretó sus manos en el cabello de Severus y se movió, frotándose contra su marido. Severus empujó a Harry hasta que Harry sintió su espalda golpear la pared. Harry gimió y dejó caer sus manos sobre la túnica de Severus, luchando por quitar la ropa del hombre mayor.

Severus rescató su ropa de las manos impacientes de Harry y rápidamente los tuvo a ambos desnudos. Tan pronto como la ropa estuvo fuera del camino, Harry acarició cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de Severus que podía alcanzar.

Sus besos se volvieron aún más acalorados. Severus gruñó cuando terminó un beso y se giró para mirar alrededor de la habitación buscando algo que facilitara se abriera camino dentro de Harry. Harry, negando los labios de Severus, dirigió su atención al cuello y los hombros de Severus.

Severus gimió, tanto por la deliciosa sensación de que Harry le mordiera el hombro como por el pensamiento de su varita al otro lado de la habitación en uno de los escritorios. Había encontrado un frasco de bálsamo que funcionaría como lubricante, pero necesitaría su varita para convocarlo.

Puso una mano en el cabello de Harry y levantó su cara para otro beso. Mientras sus lenguas se batían en duelo, Severus atrajo a Harry hacia los escritorios. Una vez que Severus chocó contra un escritorio y logró agarrar su varita, limpió el escritorio con un movimiento de su muñeca y luego convocó el frasco correcto.

Severus trató de desacelerar un poco las cosas, pero Harry no quería saber nada de eso. Se volvió y apoyó las manos en el escritorio para prepararse—¡Ahora, Severus! ¡Necesito esto ahora! —Gimió Harry.

La desesperación en la voz de Harry hizo que Severus se apurara, aunque era tan cuidadoso como siempre. Pronto, Severus estaba dentro de Harry y Harry de nuevo dejó en claro que tomarlo con calma no era una opción. Severus empujó fuerte y rápido. Harry gimió y ambos jadearon.

Harry llegó sin un solo toque a su duro pene. Gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba rayas blancas en el costado del escritorio. La presión aumentando en su polla empujó a Severus por el borde justo después de Harry.

Severus jaló a Harry para que su espalda se presionara contra el pecho de Severus—¿Qué trajo eso? —Severus jadeó al oído de su joven esposo.

Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Severus—No tengo idea. Solo te miré y sentí esta ola de calor moverse a través de mí y solo tenía que tenerte. La necesidad era tan intensa…—.

Cuando Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y acarició su estómago aún plano, se le ocurrió una idea—Ah, es el comienzo del tercer mes de tu embarazo—.

—Oh. ¿Crees que esto es lo que Hermione quiso decir con “Gran aumento del apetito sexual”? —Se preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

—Creo que sí—Dijo Severus mientras comenzaban a ponerse a sí mismos y la habitación en orden—Me pregunto si debería escribir sobre esto... —Reflexionó Severus.

Harry se sonrojó—¿Qué quieres decir con que te preguntas si deberías tener esto en cuenta? —Exigió Harry.

Severus parpadeó y luego sonrió—Bueno, antes de que me abordaras, había empezado a decirte que había escuchado sobre Draco como de Blaise y Charlie Weasley. Parece que tanto Draco como Ian están en un estado expectante similar—.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Harry emocionado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a comer. Él se moría de hambre ahora—¿Que, um, tan lejos están? —.

Severus quitó las protecciones de la puerta—Bueno, si los embarazos duran un año, entonces el de Draco termina el 20 de julio e Ian terminaría el 2 de octubre—.

—¿Severus? ¿Harry? —La voz de Madame Pomfrey llegó desde la puerta de la enfermería.

Harry tímidamente quitó las protecciones también y dejó que la mujer entrara en su oficina. Ella pareció desconcertada cuando entró, pero después de algunas miradas entre ellos se sonrojó y no hizo preguntas. Harry se sonrojó también y comenzó a comer.

Poppy Pomfrey observó a Harry comer. Ella frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia Severus y susurró—¿Qué está comiendo, Severus? —.

—Su costumbre últimamente. Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní, plátano, malvavisco y queso mozzarella—Respondió Severus—Come dos para el almuerzo casi todos los días—.

Poppy miró al Slytherin con horror.

>> Por supuesto, después de la cena cada noche, por lo general, come un brownie de chocolate espeso y rico... con kétchup—Continuó, disfrutando de la reacción de la bruja—Esos son solo los antojos habituales. También tiene antojos al azar y por lo general son mucho menos... domesticados—.

Harry terminó sus sándwiches, pero todavía tenía hambre. Le dio al almuerzo de Severus una mirada anhelante antes de dirigirse a los otros ocupantes en la habitación. Severus notó su mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Harry, si todavía tienes hambre, come el resto. Siempre puedo agarrar algo de la cocina cuando deje la bandeja—Dijo Severus.

Harry se mordió el labio—¿No te molestaría? —.

Severus continuó frunciendo el ceño—Yo insisto. Come—.

Harry le dio a Severus una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a la comida.

Ninguno notó la mirada de sorpresa que la medi-bruja dirigió al intercambio.

* * *

**_11 De Octubre_ **

Cuando Harry llegó a la enfermería de Hogwarts, de repente recordó que había aceptado encontrarse con el nuevo profesor de DCAO para almorzar... y que había olvidado por completo decirle a Severus. Él frunció el ceño con indecisión por un momento. Finalmente, dejó una nota en su escritorio en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey para Severus y se dirigió a la oficina de Merriweather.

Harry tocó la puerta cuando llegó. Merriweather abrió la puerta y sonrió alegremente a Harry—¡Harry! Por favor, pasa, entra—Dijo Merriweather.

Harry sonrió ante el entusiasmo del hombre. _“El pobre probablemente sabe que nadie ha durado más de un año en este trabajo en décadas. Debe estar ansioso por cualquier ventaja sobre sus predecesores que pueda encontrar”_ , pensó Harry.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Merriweather se sentó junto a él en lugar de detrás de su escritorio. Merriweather sonrió.

—Pensé que esto sería más amable. Como ya hemos acordado, no eres un estudiante aquí. Me siento incómodo de tratarte como tal. Espero que no te importe, Harry—Dijo Merriweather, pareciendo ligeramente preocupado.

Harry sonrió tranquilizadoramente—Está bien—.

Merriweather sonrió brillantemente—Bien, bien. ¿Te gustaría…? —.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y un maestro de pociones ceñudo entró.

—Harry, ahí estás—Dijo Severus en una voz oscura y sedosa.

Harry se estremeció de placer y sintió que una ola de calor lo inundaba nuevamente. Se sintió un poco asustado. Necesitaba a Severus **_ahora_** , pero no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con Merriweather.

—Ah, Severus. Le pregunté a Harry si le importaría ayudarme con algo. No pensé que te molestaría tanto—Dijo Merriweather con dulzura.

—Perdóname, Merriweather—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa fría—Encuentro que soy bastante posesivo con mi esposo. Solo ha empeorado desde que Harry quedó embarazado—Severus sonrió al ver la sorpresa que le vino a la cara.

Harry sabía que parecía que estaba sonrojado. Otra ola de calor se había movido a través de él. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente. Le envió a Severus una mirada suplicante. Cuando Severus simplemente entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, Harry rodó sus ojos.

—Lo siento, profesor Merriweather. Tendremos que hacer esto en otro momento. Necesito hablar con Severus—Dijo Harry, lanzando una educada sonrisa por encima del hombro al profesor de DCAO mientras empujaba a Severus a través de la puerta.

—Por supuesto, Harry—Dijo Merriweather con comprensión.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y luego agarró el brazo de Severus y lo arrastró por el pasillo. Severus intentó detenerse, pero Harry le dio un _fuerte_ tirón en el brazo y se tambaleó. Harry miró alrededor desesperadamente. Se metió en la primera aula vacía que vio y colocó las barreras en la puerta.

—¿Me quieres decir lo que está pasando, Harry? —Dijo Severus.

Harry se quitó la ropa mientras hablaba—Tan pronto como escuché tu voz, tuve que tenerte. Sentí esa ola de calor, como lo hice la última vez. Solo cuando esperé demasiado para tocarte sentí una segunda ola y fue mucho más intensa que la primera. Si hubiera esperado más para salir de allí, te habría tenido en el escritorio de Merriweather y no creo que me hubiera importado si él todavía estuviera allí—.

Severus gruñó ante la idea de que el otro profesor viera a Harry así. Harry escuchó el sonido y lo miró. Una expresión de consternación cruzó su rostro.

—¡Sev, todavía estás vestido! ¿Con qué parte de te necesito **_ahora_** tienes problemas? ¿O quieres caminar por los pasillos con una túnica sin botones y varias rasgaduras? —Dijo Harry mientras luchaba por quitarse los calcetines sin caerse.

Severus se apresuró a desnudarse—Vamos a discutir esto más tarde, Harry—Dijo Severus en tono de advertencia.

—Genial—Dijo Harry en alivio.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La clase de Severus después del almuerzo fue su clase de Pociones de nivel EXTASIS de Séptimo Año. Cuando llegó tarde para la clase, la clase estaba en silencio. Severus rápidamente puso a los estudiantes a trabajar.

Ninguno de los estudiantes mencionó los botones faltantes del Profesor Snape o las dos o tres rasgaduras en su túnica. La mayoría de los estudiantes atribuyeron su atuendo a un plan nefasto que salió mal. Otros notaron las nuevas mordeduras de amor en su cuello...

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus guardó silencio mientras él y Harry llegaban a casa. Harry se dirigió directamente a la cocina, sonrojándose. Harry se había sonrojado desde que Severus lo había recogido en la enfermería, pero ninguno había dicho nada.

Severus lo siguió y vio como Harry llenaba un tazón pequeño con vegetales frescos y agregaba uvas y rebanadas de almendras antes de cubrirlo con crema batida. Mientras Harry se sentaba a la mesa para comer, Severus cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el mostrador.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en la oficina de Merriweather, Harry? —Preguntó Severus.

Harry levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño—¿No leíste mi nota? —.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Qué nota? Aparecí en la enfermería buscándote y un estudiante dijo que te habías ido con Merriweather y que los dos se parecían... parecían bastante cercanos—Dijo Severus, apretando los dientes después de que terminó de hablar.

Harry arqueó las cejas sorprendido—Bueno, es mejor que busques a ese estudiante mañana y le hagas saber que no te gusta que te mientan o que lean tus mensajes privados. La semana pasada Merriweather me había pedido que lo acompañara a almorzar en su oficina. Él quería pedir mi ayuda con algunas cosas. Me imagino que sabe que no se ve bien para él y que quiere mantener el trabajo por más de un año. Fue el día que me contaste sobre Draco e Ian, así que lo olvidé por completo—Dijo Harry, sonrojándose.

—¿Por qué no me preguntó? —.

—Creo que lo intimidas. De todos modos—Harry dijo, continuando—Cuando llegué a la enfermería hoy, recordé que había dicho que me encontraría con él para el almuerzo, así que te escribí una nota explicativa. La dejé en mi escritorio en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Y cuando llegué? Parecías aterrorizado y actuaste molesto cuando le conté a Merriweather sobre tu embarazo—.

Harry rodó los ojos— _Estaba_ en pánico. Ese tono en tu voz cuando hablaste con Merriweather me encendió y, como te dije, sentí esa ola de calor dos veces y... —Harry se encogió de hombros—Te necesitaba. Estaba en pánico porque solo quería salir de allí e ir a un lugar privado contigo—.

>> Y en realidad, después de esa primera conversación con Merriweather, quería preguntarte si te importaría si comenzamos a hacer que la gente nos llame por nuestros, um, nuevos apellidos. Merriweather ni siquiera sabía que estábamos casados. Me encanta la idea de que todos sepan sobre nosotros y nuestro bebé—Dijo Harry.

Severus se suavizó, caminó y se sentó al lado de Harry—¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando me viste esta noche? —.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo—Um, ah, Ginny pasó por la enfermería—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Te molesto por tu embarazo? —.

Harry se sonrojó más fuerte—Uh, nooooo... Ella, um, me hizo bromas sobre el estado en el que estabas después del almuerzo—.

Severus hizo una mueca—Cierto. Ella está en mi clase de Pociones de nivel EXTASIS—.

Harry sonrió y continuó comiendo.

* * *

**_31 De Octubre_ **

Harry tarareó una canción muggle en voz baja mientras organizaba algunas de las pociones en el almacén de la enfermería. Severus y él tuvieron que quedarse en Hogwarts esa noche. Como Halloween era un momento en el que muchos estudiantes se metían en problemas, Severus necesitaba estar a mano para tratar con los Slytherins. Harry decidió hacerse útil al ofrecerse como voluntario para ayudar a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Harry? —.

Harry giró y se encontró cara a cara con Merriweather. Después de su almuerzo abortado, Harry y Severus se reunieron con Merriweather para almorzar y hablaron de la ayuda que Harry quería. Harry no había estado solo con el hombre desde entonces.

—Profesor Merriweather. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? —Preguntó Harry cortésmente.

Merriweather se rió entre dientes—De verdad, Harry, puedes llamarme “Errol”—.

Harry solo sonrió. El hombre era increíblemente persistente sobre eso y Harry no podía evitar ser un poco contrario.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry por unos minutos. Entonces pareció recordar que Harry le había hecho una pregunta—Ah, quería un poco de bálsamo para quemaduras, ¿no te importaría...? —.

—Por supuesto que no—Dijo Harry, volteándose para tomar el ungüento.

—Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte en Hogwarts para las vacaciones, Harry? —Preguntó Merriweather casualmente.

—No, Severus y yo estamos... —Harry se detuvo horrorizado al darse cuenta de que él y Severus nunca habían hablado de cómo pasarían las vacaciones. Por lo general, Severus pasaba las vacaciones con Lucius y Narcissa y los Weasley seguramente estarían esperándolos a los dos este año... ¿Qué iban a hacer?

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Merriweather con preocupación.

Harry parpadeó y volvió a la tarea que tenía entre manos—Lo siento, um, ¿es esto lo que necesitas? —Preguntó Harry, tendiéndole un frasco.

Merriweather sonrió—Esto es perfecto. Gracias, Harry—Merriweather se acercó y tomó el frasco de la mano de Harry.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esa noche, Harry se unió a Severus en la mesa principal. Severus gastó la comida mirando a los estudiantes como si pudiera intimidarlos a todos para comportarse. Harry rió. Probablemente funcionó en los Hufflepuff, pero no se sorprendería si tuviera el efecto opuesto en algunos Gryffindors y Slytherins.

Severus se giró y miró a Harry cuando escuchó a Harry reírse. Cuando Harry lo miró, levantó la ceja en cuestión.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó cerca—Sabes, tratar de intimidarlos para que se comporten probablemente solo funcione en los Hufflepuffs. Lo más probable es que tenga el efecto opuesto en los Gryffindors y Slytherins—.

Severus sonrió—Los Gryffindors quizás—.

Harry lo miró por un minuto y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas. Muchos de los estudiantes los miraron.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente—Bien, ahora. No puedo dejar que sigas eligiendo mi antigua casa, Sev—.

Severus miró a Harry con cautela.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia Severus, susurrándole al oído—¿Qué dices si te relajas con los Gryffindors esta noche y nos acercamos furtivamente a la oficina del director y cubrimos sus caramelos de limón de Poción Desconcertante? Oooh, ¿o tal vez un Elixir Animador? ¿Puedes _imaginártelo_ con Elixir Animador? Apuesto a que incluso los Hufflepuff querrían maldecirlo—.

Severus intentó detenerse, realmente lo hizo. Pero al final, su esposo lo conocía demasiado bien. Severus estalló en carcajadas, asustando no solo a los estudiantes, sino también a los otros profesores. La Profesora Sprout soltó un pequeño grito y la Profesora McGonagall derramó su bebida por la parte delantera de su túnica cuando saltó ante el sonido.

Cuando terminó de reír, Severus miró a Harry. Harry solo le dio una mirada inocente y tomó un trago de su jugo de calabaza. Cuando Severus continuó mirándolo, Harry le dio una suave sonrisa.

>> Oh vamos. Apenas arruiné tu reputación. En todo caso, solo asusté a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, así como al resto del personal de Hogwarts—Dijo Harry y le sonrió a Severus.

Al final, Harry y Severus no entraron furtivamente en la oficina del director... tuvieron sexo en el escritorio de Severus en el aula de Pociones. Aterrorizaron a varios Slytherins de regreso a su dormitorio antes de que lograran colocar el hechizo silenciador en su lugar y traumatizaron a varios Gryffindors que habían cometido el error de ingresar furtivamente al aula.

Harry y Severus acababan de levantar las protecciones de la puerta y estaban medio desnudos cuando oyeron que se abría la puerta. Después de asegurarse de que los pedazos importantes estaban cubiertos, Harry sonrió a Severus y lo atrajo hacia un apasionado beso. Escucharon algunos jadeos y Harry le guiñó un ojo a Severus cuando se retiró quien entró.

—No puedo creer que hayas usado ese hechizo contra el pobre solo porque nos interrumpió. Él estará bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, eventualmente podrán cambiar su género de nuevo al correcto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry con voz preocupada. Él sonrió burlonamente y fue invisible para los Gryffindors detrás de él.

Severus sonrió a Harry—No estoy seguro. Depende de cuán pronto descubran qué maleficio se usó. Si les toma demasiado tiempo, se vuelve permanente—.

Harry reprimió su risita mientras escuchaba cautelosos pasos en dirección a la puerta—¡Pero Severus, es un maleficio muy raro! No creo que más de cinco personas hayan oído hablar de él... No creo que ninguno de los Sanadores de San Mungo lo haya visto antes—.

—Entonces tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva vida como mujer—Dijo Severus con maliciosa diversión.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas mientras los estudiantes corrían hacia la puerta.

* * *

**_2 De Noviembre_ **

Harry se sentó a la mesa afuera del café en el callejón Diagon con Theo esperando a Draco y Blaise. Discutieron sus pasantías mientras esperaban. Mientras Harry trabajaba y estudiaba con Madame Pomfrey, Theo estudiaba con los Sanadores que se especializan en obstetricia. Theo decidió que quería especializarse eventualmente en el embarazo masculino.

—Sabes—Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño—Esperaba una reacción muy diferente de la gente con las noticias de que los magos podrían tener hijos con otros magos. Hasta el momento, nadie ha contactado a Severus sobre la creación de la poción o, bueno, nada. Es casi como si a nadie le importara y pensé con certeza que al menos algunos magos estarían felices con la noticia—.

Theo negó con la cabeza—No creo que nadie lo crea todavía. Al menos hasta que un embarazo masculino este en las noticias o un mago realmente dé a luz, la mayoría lo trata como una broma. He escuchado a gente en la calle hablar sobre lo ridículo que es creer algo así. Incluso para los magos, este tipo de cosas se considera imposible—Theo se encogió de hombros—Apuesto a que una vez que la prensa controle tu embarazo habrá _muchos_ divorcios y _muchas_ solicitudes para la poción de embarazo—.

—No si la gente descubre todos los estúpidos efectos secundarios—Gruñó Draco mientras él y Blaise se sentaban a la mesa.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco, sorprendido—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—No me digas que soy el único que está experimentando estos... _bochornos_ —Siseó Draco.

Harry parpadeó—¿¡Bochornos!? —.

—Sí. De repente, siento esta ola de calor que me atraviesa. Unos minutos más tarde, hay otra, mucho peor que la primera. Siguen sucediendo y siguen empeorando hasta que me salpico agua fría en la cara o tomo una ducha fría. Es una pesadilla cuando comienza en clase—.

Harry miró a Draco como si estuviera loco—Déjame adivinar. Blaise nunca está cerca cuando esto sucede—.

Blaise y Draco pestañearon a Harry.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —Preguntó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry sonrió—No son bochornos—.

Los otros tres compartieron una mirada de confusión.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué son? —Preguntó Draco irritado.

Harry continuó sonriendo—¿Te acuerdas de que Hermione mencionó que algo determinado estaba sucediendo alrededor del tercer mes? —.

—Solo dime, Harry—Dijo Draco enojado.

—Digamos que cuando lo descubras, ya no te quejaras—Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—Harry—Dijo Draco, alcanzando su varita.

Harry se rió—¿La frase “aumento del apetito sexual” significa algo para ti, Draco? —.

Draco y Blaise miraron a Harry con incredulidad.

Theo se inclinó hacia adelante—Entonces, ¿lo sabes por experiencia, Harry? —.

Harry se sonrojó—Oh sí. Confía en mí, Draco. En lugar de la _ducha fría_ , ve a buscar a Blaise—.

Theo parecía pensativo—Bueno, podría haber una forma de verificarlo—Los otros tres se volvieron hacia él. Theo sonrió—Solo cierra los ojos y piensa en la mayor... diversión que has tenido con tu esposo—Theo rió disimuladamente.

Draco rodó sus ojos... antes de cerrarlos. Harry sonrió mientras miraba. Todos permanecieron callados mientras esperaban la reacción de Draco. Harry dejó que su mente se volviera hacia su propio recuerdo favorito mientras esperaba. Bueno... uno de sus favoritos. Realmente eran demasiados para contar.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y miró a Blaise. Blaise lo miraba con curiosidad. Draco se levantó y levantó a Blaise.

—Vámonos, Blaise—Dijo Draco.

Theo y Harry observaron la aturdida cara de Blaise mientras Draco lo arrastraba.

Theo se rió—Bueno, supongo que funcionó—.

—Sí—Dijo Harry, pensando una vez más en su propio recuerdo favorito. De repente, Harry sintió esa ola familiar de calor moverse a través de él—Lo siento, Theo. ¡Tengo que irme también! —.

Theo observó divertido mientras Harry se alejaba corriendo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus estaba dando una conferencia a un grupo de estudiantes de cuarto año cuando se abrió la puerta de su clase. Severus se giró para mirar al intruso y se sorprendió de ver a Harry. Severus cambió su mirada a sus estudiantes.

—Quédate tranquilo. Seré un momento—Dijo Severus, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo y levantó una ceja cuando Harry negó con la cabeza y entró al salón de clases.

—Solo quedan unos diez minutos para el almuerzo. Me temo que puedo retenerte más tiempo que eso—Dijo Harry.

De repente, Severus reconoció lo que Harry estaba tratando de ocultar. Tenía la cara enrojecida, le faltaba aliento y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Harry estaba experimentando otro “flash” de “aumento del apetito”.

Severus se volvió hacia sus estudiantes—Clase terminada. Cualquiera que permanezca o se olvide de algo tendrá detención—.

Los estudiantes rápidamente empacaron y se fueron, lanzando miradas curiosas sobre sus hombros mientras avanzaban.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Severus colocó las protecciones y Harry comenzó a desnudarse...

* * *

**_20 De Noviembre_ **

Severus yacía de espaldas, jadeando. Cuando Harry se acurrucó contra él, resistió el impulso de mover su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda del joven. Eso fue lo que condujo a la segunda ronda. Severus estaba sorprendido de tener la fuerza para moverse. Sin embargo, como dormirse encima de Harry había dado lugar a la cuarta ronda del día, Severus había encontrado la fuerza en algún lugar para alejarse de su marido.

Cinco episodios de sexo, sin duda increíbles, en un día fueron casi más de lo que Severus pudo manejar. Desafortunadamente, el “apetito sexual enormemente aumentado” de Harry solo parecía satisfecho con las relaciones sexuales completas. Mientras que Severus solo había tenido cinco orgasmos hasta ese momento, Harry había tenido ocho. Severus se preguntó si el aumento del apetito se debía a un aumento en la resistencia también.

Harry soltó una risita entre dientes—Creo que tenemos que conseguir una cama hecha especialmente para nosotros—.

Severus solo gimió. La cama no tenía piernas y el estribo se había caído debido a sus... entusiastas actividades. Severus había comenzado a usar hechizos de fortalecimiento en la cama cada noche, pero incluso eso no había ayudado ese día. Probablemente necesitaban una cama hecha especialmente, pero Severus no sabía dónde conseguirla. Lucius podría, pero Severus **no** quería preguntarle a su amigo.

* * *

**_25 De Noviembre_ **

Severus pensó en alcanzar su varita mientras observaba a Lucius reír. Al hombre no parecía importarle que estuvieran en público. Severus se giró y miró a las otras personas en el restaurante, que se habían vuelto para mirarlos.

Finalmente, la risa de Lucius se apagó. Después de limpiarse los ojos con la servilleta, dijo—De verdad, Severus. ¿Acaso ustedes dos no compraron una cama nueva? —Lucius sonrió.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—Lo hicimos. Sin embargo, quería conseguir una hecha especialmente como regalo de Navidad para Harry—.

Lucius continuó sonriendo—Por supuesto—Dijo Lucius, obviamente no convencido—Hablando de Navidad—Continuó Lucius—Narcissa me pidió que me asegurara de que tú y Harry vinieran para Nochebuena. Usualmente pasas Nochebuena con nosotros y Narcissa insiste en que te unas a nosotros este año también—.

Severus levantó una ceja—Estaremos allí, pero vamos a regresar a casa por la noche. Sé que generalmente paso toda la noche, pero Harry insiste en pasar la mañana de Navidad juntos en nuestra casa. Más tarde, el día de Navidad, nos uniremos a los Weasley—.

Lucius sonrió de nuevo—¿Planeas tener la nueva cama mientras estás en la Mansión Malfoy y regresar a casa para sorprender a Harry con eso? —.

Severus sonrió también—Por supuesto—.

* * *

**_14 De Diciembre_ **

Harry estaba molestando a una chica Hufflepuff mientras le envolvía su brazo en una venda cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y el Profesor Merriweather entró cojeando. Harry estaba agradecido cuando Madame Pomfrey corrió a atenderlo.

Si bien el hombre no había hecho nada para hacer que Harry realmente no le gustara, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con el hombre. El hombre tenía la costumbre de invadir el espacio personal _emocional_ de Harry. Hizo el equivalente emocional de estar parado cerca de su nivel de conocimiento. Nunca fue demasiado lejos o cruzó líneas, pero Harry estaba tan incómodo con Merriweather que se desviaba del camino para evitar al hombre.

Harry terminó con la chica Hufflepuff y la envió de regreso a clase. No había otros pacientes con los que lidiar, así que Harry se dirigió a la sala de almacenaje para enderezarse.

—¿Harry? —Llamó Madame Pomfrey—¿Podrías venir a ayudarme? —.

Harry salió corriendo—¿Que necesitas? —.

—Mantén este vendaje en su lugar y has lo que puedas para disminuir el sangrado. Si puedes, limpia parte de la sangre alrededor de la lesión. Necesito correr a las mazmorras y ver si Severus tiene la poción que necesito. Si no puedo conseguirla; esperaré a que la haga para mí antes de que regrese—.

Harry se acercó y sostuvo el vendaje en su lugar. Observó a la medi-bruja salir corriendo de la enfermería antes de volver a la lesión. Merriweather tenía una gran herida en el muslo. Harry usó su varita para limpiar la sangre seca de la pierna de Merriweather alrededor de la herida.

—¿Cómo se siente, profesor? —Preguntó Harry. El hecho de que se sintiera incómodo con el hombre no significaba que Harry fuera grosero. Especialmente cuando el hombre resultó herido.

Merriweather sonrió débilmente—Dime, Harry. ¿Qué se necesita para que me llames “Errol”? —.

Harry solo sonrió débilmente y miró la herida—¿Cómo pasó esto? —.

Harry levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Merriweather haciendo una mueca—Traté de terminar una pelea en el pasillo después de mi última clase. Uno de los estudiantes usó un maleficio de corte, aunque es uno con el que no estoy familiarizado... —.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la herida cubierta. No podría ser cualquier maleficio o Madame Pomfrey probablemente habría tenido la poción a mano. Harry estuvo tentado de echar un vistazo, pero no quería mover el vendaje.

Harry notó de repente que la gasa no cubría la herida por completo. Había una pequeña sección encima del vendaje que estaba descubierta. Harry se inclinó para ver más de cerca.

Merriweather jadeó y Harry levantó la cabeza. Merriweather tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar sufriendo. Harry pensó que involuntariamente había puesto más presión sobre la lesión cuando se inclinó.

—Lo siento mucho—Dijo Harry en tono de disculpa.

Merriweather abrió los ojos y le dio a Harry otra débil sonrisa—Está bien, Harry—Extendió la mano y le apretó el hombro a Harry.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente. Si no hubiera estado sujetando el vendaje, podría haber retrocedido, pero tal como estaba, simplemente se quedó allí.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Madame Pomfrey entró. Se apresuró y se hizo cargo. Harry felizmente dio un paso atrás y la dejó lidiar con la herida. Sin embargo, él la vio trabajar. Explicó lo que estaba haciendo mientras trabajaba como solía hacer cuando Harry la miraba tratar heridas.

Mientras miraba, Harry finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de ver la lesión. Parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde había visto algo así antes.

* * *

**_24 De Diciembre_ **

—Severus, ¿estás seguro de que nos querían aquí tan temprano? —Preguntó Harry cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy.

—Sí. Narcissa insistió. Ella dijo que si planeo irme temprano, podría planear llegar temprano también. Ella nos quiere aquí para el almuerzo. Después de eso, ella dijo algo acerca de un paseo por los jardines, que son bastante extensos, y luego el té y la conversación en el conservatorio hasta la cena. Después de la cena, intercambiaremos regalos—Dijo Severus y luego llamó a la puerta.

Blaise abrió la puerta, sonriendo—Vengan—,

Harry lo miró con curiosidad—¿Qué está pasando? —.

Blaise cerró la puerta detrás de ellos—Narcissa está en la cocina revisando a los elfos domésticos y Draco y su padre están discutiendo en la biblioteca—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿De qué están discutiendo? —.

Blaise se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado—Uh, Draco y yo estábamos en la biblioteca cuando él... tuvo un “bochorno” y nos olvidamos de proteger la puerta—.

Harry rio—¿Y entró Lucius? —.

—Lucius y algunas personas del Ministerio a quienes había invitado—Dijo Blaise—Solo Lucius... vio algo, pero los demás escucharon más que suficiente—.

Severus se unió a Harry en sus risitas.

—¡Severus, Harry, están aquí! —Dijo Narcissa, saliendo del comedor. Ella miró a su alrededor y luego frunció el ceño—Blaise, ¿dónde están Lucius y Draco? —.

Blaise dijo—Están en la biblioteca, um, hablando—.

—Disculpen un momento, ¿lo harían? —Les dijo Narcissa a Harry y Severus. Ella se dio vuelta y se fue.

Solo unos minutos después Draco apareció sonriendo. Lucius y Narcissa lo siguieron poco tiempo después.

—Ahora que todos están aquí, ¿por qué no almorzamos? —Dijo alegremente Narcissa.

El día pasó y Harry se divirtió mucho. La atmósfera en la Mansión Malfoy era mucho más tranquila que en la Madriguera, pero aún había muchas burlas y risas.

Harry pasó mucho tiempo hablando con Draco y Blaise. No habían estado llegando a verse tanto como lo habían hecho en Hogwarts e hicieron planes para reunirse más. También hablaron sobre a qué médico irían Harry y Draco una vez que sus embarazos hubieran avanzado y Madame Pomfrey no pudiera controlarlos por más tiempo. Ambos hombres embarazados favorecieron al Sanador con el que Theo estaba entrenando.

Harry, Draco y Blaise también disfrutaron de la interacción entre Severus y Lucius. Los dos hombres mayores se peleaban entre sí casi constantemente, pero obviamente era una broma de buen carácter para los observadores.

Durante todo el día, las tres parejas compartieron toques casuales. Harry disfrutaba poder tocar y ser tocado por Severus sin enfrentar silencios incómodos o miradas atónitas. Particularmente disfrutó con tener el brazo de Severus alrededor de su cintura durante todo el tiempo que caminaron por los jardines.

En general, Harry pensó que una palabra en particular era una buena descripción de cómo se sentía: contento.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry y Severus se aparecieron tarde esa noche. Severus siguió a Harry escaleras arriba, negando con la cabeza a las decoraciones. Todavía no podía creer que Harry lo hubiera convencido de pasar tres días completos decorando su casa para Navidad. Él no pensó que se perdieron una sola habitación. Incluso el baño de invitados estaba decorado.

Severus sonrió burlonamente cuando Harry se detuvo unos pasos en su habitación. Comenzó a caminar detrás de Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre más joven, pero Harry de repente se giró y se arrojó a los brazos de Severus.

—¡Severus! ¡Es perfecta! —Dijo Harry y luego comenzó a besar todo el rostro de Severus.

—¿La probamos y nos aseguramos? —Dijo Severus.

Harry sonrió y se alejó de Severus. Rápidamente se desnudó hasta que solo estaba usando sus bóxers. Luego, con una sonrisa traviesa, se metió en la cama. Severus se desnudó más lentamente y luego se movió para unirse a Harry.

Una vez que Severus estuvo en la cama, alcanzó a Harry. Harry agarró las manos de Severus y se levantó, llevando a Severus con él. Severus frunció el ceño confundido a Harry mientras este continuaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Severus.

—Probando la cama—Dijo Harry inocentemente.

Harry comenzó a saltar sobre la cama. Sostuvo las manos de Severus y se rió mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Harry, no creo que debas saltar en la cama en tu condición! —Dijo Severus, mirándolo.

Harry rodó sus ojos, pero dejó de saltar—¡Severus, mira el tamaño de esta cosa! Incluso si perdiera el equilibrio, me caería sobre el suave colchón. Y ni siquiera estaba saltando muy alto—.

—Eso no era lo que tenía en mente cuando sugerí que probáramos la cama, Harry—Dijo Severus.

Harry se rió—Lo sé. ¿Tienes idea de lo caliente que estás cuando haces pucheros? —.

Severus lo miró—¡Yo **_no hago_** “pucheros”! —.

Harry solo sonrió y se sentó, atrayendo a Severus con él—Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente, entonces? —.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de los labios de Harry cuando Severus los tenía a ambos desnudos y Harry de espaldas debajo de él.

— _Esto_ es más de lo que tenía en mente—Severus ronroneó en el oído de Harry.

Harry gimió.

Se besaron y se tocaron y Severus volvió loco a Harry. Tocó a Harry por todas partes, golpeó cada punto caliente que Harry tenía. El único lugar donde Severus se mantenía alejado era el único lugar donde Harry estaba muriendo por ser tocado.

—Sev, por favor. Oh, por favor, Severus. Por favor—Suplicó Harry.

Severus retrocedió. Harry gimió y trató de alcanzarlo. Severus besó a Harry y luego se sentó sobre sus talones entre las piernas extendidas de Harry.

Extendió la mano y sacó el frasco de lubricante. Después de abrirlo, lo dejó en la cama junto a Harry y luego se recostó.

—Me encanta cuando te preparas para mí. Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, pero quiero ver esta vez—Dijo Severus con una voz aterciopelada.

Harry se sonrojó y se mordió el labio. Severus acarició una mano arriba y abajo del muslo de Harry, lentamente.

>> ¿Por mí, Harry? —Preguntó Severus.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo y metió la mano en el frasco de lubricante. Mientras se preparaba lentamente, miró a Severus. Mientras Severus miraba a Harry, se inclinó y bombeó su polla. Se observaron y se excitaron más y más.

Harry estaba jadeando cuando estuvo listo—¡Por favor, Severus! Ahora. ¡Por favor, ahora! —Harry gimió.

Severus se levantó sobre Harry y lo besó mientras se empujaba en su cuerpo.

Se movieron juntos, jadeando, gimiendo, gruñendo. Llegaron al borde y Severus metió una mano entre ambos y acarició a Harry hasta saciarlo. El exquisito endurecimiento del cuerpo de Harry alrededor de su dura polla empujó a Severus por el borde. Gruñó cuando se corrió dentro del cuerpo de su esposo.

Severus se apartó suavemente de Harry y se acostó a su lado, jadeando. Harry contuvo la respiración y luego realizó los encantamientos de limpieza. Después de que ambos estuvieron limpios, Harry se cubrió con las mantas y se acurrucó junto a su esposo.

Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras se quedaban dormidos.

* * *

**_25 De Diciembre_ **

Harry despertó a Severus con besos. Pronto, Severus estaba despierto y una vez más estaban “probando” la nueva cama.

Después, todo lo que Severus quería era volver a dormir por unas horas, pero Harry se echó sobre la cama e insistió en que bajaran. Como retribución, Severus insistió en que cocinaran y desayunaran juntos antes de abrir los regalos.

Para Harry fue la mejor mañana de Navidad. El desayuno se convirtió en una pelea de alimentos cuando Harry decidió que Severus estaba comiendo demasiado despacio y lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Harry usó una cuchara para lanzarle crema batida a Severus sobre la mesa. Severus tomó represalias arrojándole a Harry arándanos. Después de eso, fue una pelea de comida.

Mientras Severus estaba parado en el medio de la cocina riendo y sacando comida de su cabello, Harry convocó sutilmente a la cámara. Él tomó la fotografía antes de que Severus siquiera notara la cámara. Él solo sonrió cuando Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ten—Dijo Harry, entregándole la cámara a Severus—Puedes tomar una de mi si te hará sentir mejor—.

Severus levantó una ceja y tomó la fotografía—¿De dónde sacaste la cámara, Harry? —.

—Yo la compre. Pensé que sería bueno tener una para tomar fotos del bebé. Pero, ya sabes, creo que sería bueno tomar fotos de nosotros también. Puedo hacer un álbum de fotos para nosotros—Dijo Harry emocionado—Podemos obtener fotos de nuestras bodas, las dos, de Lucius. Sé que tomó fotos de ambas ceremonias—.

>> Y podemos tomar más fotos esta mañana, nuestra primera Navidad como una pareja casada. Podemos tomar fotos mías cuando el bebé comience a mostrarse. Solo piense en todas las fotos que podríamos tomar y poner en un álbum—Dijo Harry, casi rebotando en su emoción.

Severus sonrió indulgentemente—Mientras nadie más vea los álbumes de fotos—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Bueno, pensé que a nuestros hijos les gustaría verlos a medida que crecen... —.

Severus parpadeó. Harry ni siquiera estaba mostrando vientre con su primer hijo y ya estaba planeando más. Severus negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, por ahora, sugiero que vayamos arriba y tomemos una ducha antes de abrir regalos—Dijo Severus, sonriendo.

Harry dejó la cámara en la sala de estar y luego subió las escaleras.

Para cuando terminaron su (increíblemente agradable) ducha y se las arreglaron (después de probar una vez más la nueva cama) para vestirse, era casi mediodía. A Harry no le importó. _Definitivamente_ fue la mejor mañana de Navidad en su opinión.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry y Severus llegaron a la Madriguera un poco tarde. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de abrir sus regalos antes de irse. Solo que, antes de salir por la puerta, Harry tuvo otro de sus “bochornos” y terminaron llegando después de que el almuerzo ya había comenzado.

Cuando llegaron, fueron inmediatamente recibidos por una multitud de pelirrojos. Molly lloró un poco porque había pensado que habían cambiado de opinión acerca de venir. Arthur logró calmarla y todos se sentaron a almorzar juntos.

Harry e Ian hablaron sobre sus embarazos. Harry le dijo a Ian sobre el sanador con el que Theo estaba entrenando, el que Draco y él iban a ver después de que estuvieran demasiado lejos para seguir viendo a Madame Pomfrey. Molly se unió a la discusión y compartió sus experiencias con el embarazo.

Severus se encontró en una discusión con Arthur y Charlie sobre sus experiencias como la otra mitad de una pareja embarazada. Severus se encontró escuchando tan ansiosamente como Charlie el consejo de Arthur Weasley. Mientras Lucius podía compartir algunos consejos, Arthur había tenido muchos más embarazos con su esposa.

Los otros, liderados por los gemelos y Ron, hablaron con determinación de cualquier cosa menos de niños, matrimonio y embarazo. Hermione no dijo mucho mientras escuchaba con avidez las discusiones sobre el embarazo y los niños.

A pesar de los temas de algunas de las discusiones, la comida pasó como todas las comidas familiares pasaban en la casa Weasley: fue cálida y ruidosa y hubo muchas risas.

Después del almuerzo, Molly insistió en que todos se unieran a ella para escuchar la Red Mágica Inalámbrica. Harry y Severus compartieron un sillón. Severus sostuvo a Harry y Harry se alegró al notar que la mayoría de los Weasleys parecían haberse acostumbrado a verlos juntos. Mientras que Ron y Hermione aún evitaban mirarlos, los demás simplemente no se daban cuenta.

Mientras estaban sentados allí escuchando la horrible música, Harry sintió que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se puso más cómodo y se durmió.

Severus sostuvo a Harry mientras dormía. Bajó la mirada hacia Harry y sonrió suavemente a su esposo embarazado. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, la expresión acudía a su rostro cada vez más cuanto más tiempo estaban casados.

Sin embargo, todos los demás ocupantes de la habitación lo notaron. Notaron la suave sonrisa en el rostro de Harry mientras dormía. Notaron la forma protectora en que Severus sostenía a Harry. Notaron las caricias suaves e inconscientes que Severus le dio a Harry. Más que nada, notaron el amor inconfundible en la sonrisa de Severus mientras miraba al joven en sus brazos.


	68. Merriweather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_4 De Enero_ **

Harry se frotó la toalla sobre su cuerpo. Su ducha habría sido mejor si Severus se hubiera unido a él, pero Severus ya se había duchado y había bajado las escaleras cuando Harry despertó.

Severus estaba abajo en el estudio trabajando en las respuestas a las cartas que había estado recibiendo desde que se publicó la revista médica trimestral de San Mungo un par de días antes. Parecía que la gente comenzaba a pensar con cautela que esperaba que la posibilidad de que los magos tuvieran hijos juntos fuera real.

Harry paró de secarse y miró su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y se mudó a la habitación para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se giró hacia un lado y ladeó la cabeza. Giró al otro lado y miró. De repente, Harry sonrió.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Tan pronto como estuvo abajo, se dirigió al estudio.

Severus levantó la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry desnudo y sonriente en la entrada. El cabello de Harry aún estaba mojado y tenía una toalla en la mano.

—¡Severus! ¡Mira! —Dijo Harry emocionado.

Severus alzó las cejas y echó una larga mirada al hermoso cuerpo frente a él.

Harry se rió y caminó alrededor del escritorio—¡Mira! —Se giró hacia un lado y la mirada de Severus se posó en el estómago de Harry—¡Estoy empezando a mostrar! ¡No puedo creer que estoy mostrando! He estado usando túnicas durante el último mes, así que nunca noté que mi ropa se apretaba ni nada. ¡Mira! ¿Puedes decirlo? —.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante y suavemente puso una mano sobre el abdomen de Harry. Había un leve pero notable bulto. Severus jaló a Harry a su regazo y lo sostuvo, con una mano apoyada en el estómago de Harry.

Harry sonrió a Severus y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

* * *

**_6 De Enero_ **

Harry rápidamente se metió en una clase vacía. Había ido a ver a Severus en su oficina cuando notó que el profesor Merriweather comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo por el que caminaba. Harry silenciosamente cerró la puerta y rápidamente usó los encantamientos de bloqueo más fuertes que conocía.

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba. Cuando no llegó ningún intento de abrir la puerta, Harry dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Mientras lo hacía, notó que su corazón latía con fuerza.

Harry era muy consciente de que esta no era una reacción normal a alguien que simplemente lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Abrió la puerta cautelosamente y revisó para asegurarse de que el corredor estuviera vacío. Al no ver a nadie, Harry corrió a las mazmorras.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus estaba mirando un ensayo de Primer Año cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Harry entró. Vio como Harry giraba rápidamente, miró alrededor y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba temblando, Severus se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y tomó a Harry en sus brazos.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Severus con preocupación.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Severus y presionó su rostro contra el cuello de Severus—Sé que es estúpido. Quiero decir, maté a Voldemort. ¿De qué tengo que estar preocupado? Pero ya no soy solo yo y... —.

—Harry, baja la velocidad. Respira—Dijo Severus, frotando arriba y abajo la espalda de Harry—Ahora, ¿alguien te está molestando? —Preguntó Severus en una voz engañosamente tranquila.

Si alguien había intentado lastimar a Harry o incluso solo lo había amenazado, Severus les mostraría cómo fue capaz de convencer al Señor Oscuro de su lealtad a lo largo de los años. Él sabía más hechizos oscuros que cualquier otro ser vivo, incluso Lucius. Incluso había creado algunos hechizos bastante desagradables.

Harry se sonrojó—No, en realidad no. Es solo que... me hace sentir incómodo y ha empeorado. Estaba en camino cuando lo vi y ni siquiera lo pensé. Me metí en un aula vacía y utilicé los encantamientos de bloqueo más fuertes que conocía. Puede ser tonto, quiero decir, no ha hecho nada para hacerme sentir antipatía hacia él. Él es... muy amable. Eso suena estúpido, ¿no? —Preguntó Harry, avergonzado—También podría tenerle miedo a los Hufflepuffs—.

—Merriweather—Dijo Severus con frialdad.

—Sí. Como dije, él no ha _hecho_ nada. Él solo... me da escalofríos—Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a... tener una charla con el hombre—Dijo Severus de manera uniforme.

—Severus... —Dijo Harry y luego se mordió el labio—Él en realidad no ha hecho nada... pero realmente no quiero estar a solas con él—.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Después de hablar con él, no se acercará a ti otra vez—.

* * *

**_6 De Febrero_ **

Harry tarareó mientras preparaba la bandeja de comida. Severus se despertaría pronto y Harry quería tener todo terminado. Harry dio un paso atrás y miró la bandeja, asegurándose de que no había olvidado nada. Satisfecho de que tenía todo, Harry levantó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Él sonrió. Desde que salió la revista médica, más y más personas habían estado contactando a Severus para la poción de embarazo masculino. Severus finalmente se había quedado sin las pociones de su primer lote y había tenido que hacer otro lote el pasado fin de semana.

Arthur le había dicho a Harry en la última cena de la familia Weasley que se había registrado una cantidad récord de divorcios en las semanas transcurridas desde que salió el periódico. Harry supuso que una vez que los divorcios se finalizaran, Severus recibiría muchas, muchas más solicitudes.

Por supuesto, Harry sospechaba que incluso más personas solicitarían el divorcio cuando el primer bebé naciera de un mago, cuando naciera su bebé.

Harry entró al dormitorio. La cama estaba vacía y escuchó la ducha correr, por lo que colocó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa frente a la ventana grande. Estuvo tentado de unirse a Severus en la ducha, pero sabía que si lo hacía estaría allí por bastante tiempo. Como habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que Severus había comido, Harry decidió esperar a que terminara la ducha.

Se movió hacia la ventana, mirando la hermosa vista. Él sonrió y se frotó la mano sobre el estómago. Él estaba mostrando mucho más ahora. Pronto, incluso con su túnica, su embarazo sería obvio para cualquiera que lo mirara.

Severus salió del baño y vio a Harry de pie junto a la ventana. A pesar de su hambre intensa, Severus ignoró la comida en la mesa y se acercó por detrás de Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre más joven. Harry se recostó contra él y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Harry.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos... hasta que el estómago de Severus gruñó. Harry se rió y lo empujó hacia la mesa.

—¡Siéntate y come! —.

* * *

**_11 De Febrero_ **

Harry una vez más arreglaba la sala de almacenamiento en la enfermería mientras tarareaba una canción muggle en voz baja. Madame Pomfrey estaba en la oficina del director hablando con Dumbledore sobre algo y Severus estaba supervisando una detención. Como no había pacientes en la enfermería, Harry estaba solo y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad.

Un par de días antes en la cena familiar mensual de los Weasleys, los Weasleys habían notado que Harry estaba mostrando. Molly había llorado y abrazado a Harry con fuerza y todos querían tocar su estómago.

La cena había sido agitada por un tiempo después de eso, pero luego Severus había comenzado a lanzar miradas. Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo. Severus había usado su mirada más feroz y todos, incluso Molly, se habían calmado.

Harry se sobresaltó de su ensueño por el sonido de las puertas de la enfermería abriéndose de golpe. Salió corriendo y se sorprendió de ver al profesor Merriweather. Como Severus había hablado con él, el hombre había evitado a Harry, para alivio de Harry.

Harry parpadeó. Se horrorizó al ver a Merriweather llevando a un estudiante inconsciente. Había una gran cantidad de sangre.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Harry, apresurándose.

—No estoy seguro. Lo encontré en uno de los corredores. Él es el mismo estudiante que usó ese hechizo cortante conmigo hace unos meses. Tal vez se metió en otra pelea—Dijo Merriweather.

—Bueno. Necesito que vayas a buscar a Madame Pomfrey. Me quedaré aquí e intentaré detener el sangrado—Dijo Harry. Frunció el ceño al mirar al estudiante. No podía ver de dónde venía la sangre. No pudo encontrar ninguna herida.

—Eso no será necesario, Harry—Dijo suavemente Merriweather.

Harry levantó la cabeza. Lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a Merriweather, sonriendo suavemente y apuntando su varita hacia él.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus caminó a lo largo del corredor fulminando. Había estado tan feliz con Harry últimamente que su reputación estaba sufriendo. Iba a tener que trabajar para renovar su reputación de ser un “bastardo” desagradable y malhumorado. Sus clases fueron mucho más suaves cuando sus estudiantes le temían.

Severus frunció el ceño cuando vio las puertas de la enfermería completamente abiertas. Harry debería ser el único adentro, lo que significaba que las puertas deberían haber estado cerradas. Severus sacó su varita y se acercó con cautela.

Mirando dentro, Severus solo vio a un estudiante inconsciente acostado en una de las camas. Si no hubiera sido por el constante aumento y la caída del pecho del niño, Severus podría haber pensado que estaba muerto, especialmente dada la cantidad de sangre que había.

Al no ver ninguna señal de Harry, Severus se volvió hacia el estudiante. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando reconoció al estudiante de meses atrás que había leído la nota que Harry le había dejado. _“El hermano menor de Cho Chang”_ , pensó Severus con disgusto.

Severus no vio heridas que explicaran la sangre. Su preocupación por Harry aumentó cien veces. Severus rápidamente revivió al estudiante con la esperanza de que el niño pudiera tener algunas respuestas.

—¿Qu… qué? —El chico parpadeó confundido.

—Señor Chang. Sugiero que me diga todo lo que sabe y le sugiero que me lo diga _ahora_ —Dijo Severus, apuntando con su varita hacia el niño.

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron. Luego se rió—Harry Potter, “Salvador del Mundo Mágico” ha encontrado a alguien mejor. Él te dejó—El niño sonrió... hasta que Severus le dio una sonrisa fría.

—Señor Chang, no pienses que solo porque eres un niño y un estudiante no dudaré en utilizar una Imperdonable contigo. Estar casado con el “Salvador del Mundo Mágico” viene con algunas ventajas, entre ellas un perdón garantizado por cualquier crimen que pueda cometer—Dijo Severus sombríamente.

El chico palideció—Uh, um... El Profesor Merriweather lo tiene. Él… él dijo, lo escuché decir que iba a rescatar a su... amante de usted. Al menos, dijo su amante y su “dulce Harry” y habló sobre rescatarlo del... viejo murciélago grasiento—.

—¿Dónde están ahora? —Severus apretó con fuerza su varita. Si ese tonto lastimaba a Harry...

—Yo… yo no sé. Cuando el profesor Merriweather me sorprendió escuchando, me aturdió—.

Severus miró al niño por un momento y luego lo aturdió de nuevo. Luego ató al niño con un hechizo antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la oficina del director.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Frunció el ceño ante un techo desconocido e intentó sentarse. Fue detenido por las restricciones que lo ataban a la cama. Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras trataba de recordar cómo había llegado... dondequiera que estuviera.

—Ah, Harry, querido. ¡Estás despierto! —.

Al sonido de la voz de Merriweather, Harry recordó—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame ir! —Harry pensó de repente—¿Cómo... cómo me trajiste aquí? —Preguntó Harry con temor.

—Lo siento. No puedo dejarte ir todavía. Y no te preocupes No utilicé un traslador o Aparición. No estaba seguro de cómo afectaría al bebé—Merriweather le sonrió a Harry y pasó suavemente una mano por el cabello de Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—Merriweather, no quieres hacer esto. Mi esposo es un ex-mortífago. Solía espiar contra Voldemort. Él no es alguien que quieres tras de ti—.

—”Errol”, llámame “Errol”, mi amor. Estás a salvo ahora. Y es tan amable de tu parte estar preocupado por mí. Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por ese hombre malvado. Te he rescatado, Harry, amor—Merriweather continuó sonriéndole a Harry.

—¿¡Me rescataste!? —Harry le preguntó al hombre claramente delirante.

—Si amor. Sé todo sobre la invocación de la Ley de Grant. No puedo creer que le den un hermoso inocente como tú a un hombre tan desagradable y malvado. Pero no te preocupes Estoy aquí ahora. Me desharé del bastardo con el que te obligaron a casarte y luego podremos estar juntos—.

Harry lo miró con horror.

>> Oh, no te preocupes. Vamos a criar al bebé juntos. Lo trataré como mío. No voy a castigar a un bebé inocente solo porque fue producto de una violación—Dijo tristemente Merriweather—Lamento mucho que tuviste que pasar por eso. Sin embargo, todo estará bien, mi dulce Harry. Seré paciente contigo. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites antes de que tengamos intimidad—.

Harry pensó que iba a estar enfermo. Se consoló con la idea de que el loco no tenía planes de lastimar a su hijo o de violarlo. _“Severus me encontrará. Él sobrevivió espiando contra Voldemort, no va a ser herido por alguien como este psicópata. No, Severus estará bien y me encontrará”._

Harry tiró de sus restricciones y miró alrededor de la habitación. Buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para escapar. Podía confiar en que Severus lo rescataría, pero no solo iba a esperar a que sucediera sin al menos tratar de escapar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus irrumpió en la oficina del director. Ignoró por completo a Poppy y se centró en Albus—Albus, ¿dónde está Merriweather? —.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño—Severus, Poppy y yo…—.

—¡Él tiene a Harry! —Dijo Severus amenazante—¿Ahora dónde está? —.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “él tiene a Harry”? —Preguntó Poppy.

—Quiero decir, fui a recoger a Harry para que pudiéramos ir a casa y la enfermería estaba vacía, excepto por el hermano menor de Cho Chang. Estaba cubierto de sangre pero ileso. Dijo que escuchó los murmullos delirantes de Merriweather. Aparentemente, Merriweather ha estado planeando llevarse a Harry por un tiempo—Dijo Severus con los dientes apretados. Si continuaban sentados allí, los iba a maldecir pronto.

—Iré a ver si puedo averiguar algo más del estudiante—Dijo Poppy, de pie.

Mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, Severus se volvió hacia el director. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño. Antes de que Severus pudiera hechizarlo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Ya no están en Hogwarts—Dijo Dumbledore.

—Búscalo, Albus—Dijo Severus en tono de advertencia—Buscaré en su oficina—Severus se dio vuelta y salió furioso de la habitación.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¡Aquí estamos, Harry! —Dijo Merriweather mientras regresaba a la habitación.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró. La habitación en la que estaba retenido era grande y Harry tuvo que estirar el cuello incómodamente para poder ver la entrada.

Merriweather caminó hacia la cama llevando una bandeja de comida—Tengo todo tipo de alimentos nutritivos para ti y para el bebé. Debes estar hambriento. Es después de la cena. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche—Solo dime lo que quieres y te lo daré—Dijo alegremente Merriweather.

Harry lo miró con horror. El hombre iba a alimentarlo—No puedo comer acostado así—Dijo Harry.

—Hmm, tienes razón—Merriweather sacó su varita.

Harry se encontró sentado con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en la cabecera. En su nueva posición, Harry podía ver lo que había en la bandeja. Parecía todos alimentos para comer con los dedos. No parecía haber ningún utensilio.

¡De ninguna manera estaba comiendo de las manos de este hombre! —Sopa—Espetó Harry.

—¿Qué? —Merriweather parecía confundido.

—Um, realmente estoy deseando algo de sopa. Me dijeron que es mejor para el bebé si complazco mis antojos—.

—Ah. Bueno, déjame ver lo que puedo encontrar, ¿eh? —Merriweather sonrió indulgentemente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus saqueó la oficina del profesor de DCAO. Buscó cualquier cosa, incluso el signo más pequeño, de dónde podría haber llevado el hombre a Harry.

Finalmente, Severus encontró algo. Oculto en un pequeño cajón en la silla del profesor, Severus encontró lo que parecía ser un diario.

Mientras leía el libro, Severus se puso cada vez más furioso. El hombre obviamente no estaba en su sano juicio. Detalló las fantasías salaces sobre Harry y él mismo. Dijo que Severus era un _violador_ y que iba a rescatar a Harry y que se casarían y criarían al bebé juntos. Al final del libro enfermizo, Severus encontró mención de un lugar.

Severus tomó el libro y corrió de vuelta a la oficina del director.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry miró a Merriweather con horror. No había pensado que podría ser mucho peor que _ser alimentado_ por el loco. No mientras el hombre tuviera sus delirios de un feliz para siempre con Harry.

Desafortunadamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante equivocado.

—Vamos, Harry. Necesitas tu descanso—.

—¡Dormiría mucho mejor solo! —Dijo Harry, asustado. No quería que nadie compartiera una cama con él, sino su esposo.

—Voy a abrazarte hasta que te duermas, amor. Shhh, está bien. No soy como él. No voy a lastimarte—Canturreó Merriweather.

Harry se resistió, se retorció y luchó contra sus restricciones. Él no iba a rendirse. Con un hombre que obviamente estaba trastornado, quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que “solo abrazar” se convirtiera en violación.

>> Harry—Dijo Merriweather, alarmado—¡Tienes que parar antes de lastimarte! —.

Harry se detuvo, jadeando, tratando de pensar.

>> Eso está mejor—Merriweather se acercó para acariciar a Harry. Harry se estremeció de él—Oh, querido—Dijo Merriweather con tristeza—Qué mal debe haberte tratado ese hombre—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir solo esta noche? Demuéstrame que lo decías en serio cuando dijiste que podrías ser paciente conmigo—Dijo Harry.

—Muy bien, cariño. De todos modos, tengo cosas de las que debo ocuparme—Merriweather pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry una vez más—¿Te gustaría que te deje una luz encendida? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry.

Merriweather apagó todas las luces excepto una lámpara al otro lado de la habitación de Harry.

Tan pronto como el hombre se fue, Harry volvió a registrar la habitación lo mejor que pudo mientras estaba atado a la cama. Pasó varias horas tratando de salir de sus restricciones antes de quedarse dormido, exhausto.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus se movió toda la noche buscando cualquier señal de Harry. Albus había llamado a la Orden para ayudar a buscar este pequeño pueblo mágico, pero habían estado buscando durante horas y todavía no habían encontrado nada.

Severus oyó un ruido detrás de él. Pudo haber sido uno de los otros miembros de la Orden, pero años de espionaje habían hecho a Severus más que un poco paranoico. Saltó detrás de un árbol justo a tiempo para evitar la maldición que le habían arrojado.

En ese momento, un Gryffindor podría haber comenzado a gritar y exigir respuestas. Severus, sin embargo, no era un Gryffindor. Se movió silenciosa y sigilosamente alrededor del árbol. Logró rodear lentamente a la persona que había intentado maldecirlo. Quienquiera que fuera estaba tratando de localizarlo, pero obviamente no estaba tan entrenado en encuentros como Severus.

Severus rápidamente aturdió y luego ató a la persona que había intentado maldecirlo. Usando su varita para proporcionar algo de luz, Severus confirmó sus sospechas de que era Merriweather quien lo había atacado.

Después de tomar la varita del hombre, Severus lo reanimó.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Preguntó Severus en voz baja. La pregunta no era menos amenazante por ser tan callada.

Merriweather miró a Severus—¡Nunca lo lastimarás otra vez! Nunca lo hará... AHHHHHHH! —.

Severus terminó el hechizo _Cruciatus_ y preguntó de nuevo—¿Dónde está Harry? —.

Merriweather gritó—¡Nunca te dejaré encontrar a mi Harry! ¡Nunca lo tocarás de nuevo! Él es mi… AHHHHH! —.

Después de la cuarta vez que le preguntó, Severus decidió cambiar de táctica. En lugar de usar _Cruciatus_ nuevamente, intentó con _Legeremens_. Desafortunadamente, Merriweather estaba tan delirante que no funcionó y el intento hizo que Severus sintiera nauseas.

Severus miró al hombre loco en el suelo a sus pies. Una ráfaga de viento movió su túnica alrededor de él y sintió el vial en su bolsillo. Él había olvidado que tenía eso. Severus metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el frasco.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Severus le dio al hombre el Veritaserum. Luego dio un paso atrás y preguntó de nuevo—¿Dónde está Harry? —.

* * *

**_12 De Febrero_ **

Harry luchó contra sus restricciones una vez más. Podía ver la primera luz del amanecer a través de la ventana. Era un rayo de sol golpeándole la cara lo que lo había despertado. Ahora, _realmente_ necesitaba liberarse y buscar un baño.

Se detuvo cuando la casa se sacudió y escuchó una fuerte explosión. Levantó la cabeza y miró la puerta. Realmente esperaba que estuviera a punto de ser rescatado en lugar de encontrarse en una situación aún peor.

Su cuello empezaba a doler, pero se negó a apartar la mirada de la puerta. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que oyera algo fuera de la habitación en la que estaba.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Severus estaba parado en la entrada con su varita levantada.

—¡Severus! —Dijo Harry en alivio. Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Sin embargo, se negó a llorar.

Severus corrió hacia Harry—¡Harry! ¿Estás herido? —Rápidamente liberó las restricciones y luego comenzó a correr sus manos por todo Harry, buscando lesiones.

—Estoy bien. No estoy herido—Dijo Harry y luego se acercó y abrazó a Severus con fuerza, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de su esposo.

Severus respiró profundamente y abrazó a Harry fuertemente a cambio.

Harry chilló—¡Sev! —.

Severus retrocedió rápidamente y volvió a pasar sus manos sobre Harry—¡Pensé que dijiste que no estabas herido! ¿Dónde estás herido? —.

—No estoy herido, pero _realmente_ necesito encontrar un baño—Dijo Harry, sonrojándose.

Severus se detuvo y levantó una ceja. Entonces algo se le ocurrió a Severus. Temía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero tenía que saberlo. Manteniendo la cara inexpresiva, preguntó—Harry, ¿él... Merriweather te hizo...? —.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que Severus estaba tratando de preguntar—No, Severus. Él no me tocó—Dijo Harry suavemente. Pasó una mano por el cabello de su esposo. Harry se detuvo y se sonrojó de nuevo—Pero él me mantuvo atado todo el tiempo, así que... Realmente, _realmente_ necesito encontrar un baño, Sev—.

Severus se levantó y puso a Harry en pie—Hay uno justo al final del pasillo. Cuando hayas terminado, tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts. Quiero que Poppy te revise—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry se sentó en el regazo de Severus en la oficina del director en Hogwarts y miró alrededor de la habitación. Las únicas personas en la habitación eran Ron, Hermione y Charlie. El resto de los Weasley estaban con los otros miembros de la Orden. Dumbledore se había ido para que todos supieran que Harry había sido encontrado y para traer a Madame Pomfrey.

Harry tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y estaba abrazado a su esposo. Severus tenía sus brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Habían estado tocándose casi constantemente desde que Severus había encontrado a Harry.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

Harry la miró—¿Sí? —.

—Um, ¿sabes por qué te llevó el profesor Merriweather? Quiero decir, ¿ él era un antiguo Mortífago? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, solo estaba loco. Habló sobre cómo la única razón por la que estaba con Severus fue porque me obligaron a casarme con él y cómo estaba embarazado porque Severus me violó—Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, amigo, realmente no le contaste a nadie acerca de ustedes dos y dada la reputación de Snape. No me sorprende que algunas personas piensen eso—Dijo Ron—Muchos de los miembros de la Orden han hablado sobre cómo creen que no era correcto que Snape te sedujera. Piensan que deberías haber tenido más de una elección—.

Severus resopló.

Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Severus no me sedujo! Me tomó mucho tiempo llamar su atención. ¡Y tuve muchas opciones! Justo en el momento en que intenté que Severus me notara, tenía tres tipos... bueno, dos querían ser mi novio. El otro solo quería hacerme compañía durante el fin de semana—.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de un par—Dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras.

Harry rodó los ojos—¡Oh, vamos, Sev! Te lo dije, solo estaba siendo amable con el hombre en el tren y el tipo en el hotel estaba allí con su esposa. Él solo estaba haciendo una pequeña charla—.

—¿Hotel? —Ron y Hermione preguntaron juntos.

Harry se sonrojó y Severus solo levantó una ceja.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, la Profesora McGonagall y el resto de los Weasleys entraron en la habitación.

Los Weasleys fueron directamente a Harry, pero todos se detuvieron cuando Severus los trató con su mirada más feroz.

—Harry, cariño, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Molly con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy bien, Molly—Dijo Harry suavemente.

—¡Quédense a un lado! ¡Necesito poder ver a Harry si quieren que lo revise! —Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Los otros retrocedieron. El director invocó sillas para todos mientras Poppy agitaba su varita sobre Harry.

—Bueno, pareces estar en buena forma, Harry. El bebé parece estar bien también. Sin embargo, creo que deberías ir a San Mungo en los próximos días y obtener un chequeo completo de un Sanador que se especialice en el embarazo. Ciertamente es hora de que comiences a tener chequeos regulares con un especialista—Con eso, la medi-bruja dejó a los demás para hablar.

—Albus—Dijo McGonagall—Los Aurores han llevado a Merriweather a Blue Meadows—.

—¿Blue Meadows? —Preguntó Harry.

—Una institución para aquellos que necesitan ayuda a largo plazo de los Sanadores Mentales—Le susurró Severus al oído.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza—Y pensé que Errol estaba mucho mejor—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que pensaste que estaba mucho mejor!? —Harry preguntó.

—Bueno, Errol había estado en Blue Meadows durante varios años, pero sus Sanadores lo habían liberado. Dijeron que estaba mucho mejor y... —.

—¿Quieres decir que sabías que el hombre estaba loco? ¿¡Qué tan incompetente eres!? —Harry gritó, poniéndose de pie—De los siete años de educación en Hogwarts, ocho años de estar conectado a la escuela, ¡solo he tenido DOS profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que no me han lastimado o han intentado matarme! ¡Y ellos eran Remus y Severus! Quiero decir, pensé que era malo cuando dejaste que un _hombre poseído por Voldemort enseñara Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ , ¡pero **esto**! —.

Harry estaba parado allí con las manos en puño, temblando de rabia. Los otros lo miraban en diferentes etapas de shock. Severus, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Dumbledore con una fría y calculadora expresión en su rostro.

—¿Debo entender, Albus, que contrataste a un hombre que acababa de ser liberado de Blue Meadows como profesor de DCAO? Eres _muy consciente_ de que ser profesor, y mucho menos profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts, está lejos de ser un trabajo fácil o relajante, ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó Severus.

—Ahora, Severus, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad—Dijo Dumbledore, dándole a Severus una mirada penetrante.

Harry estaba más que furioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, intervino la Profesora McGonagall.

—De verdad. En este momento, tenemos cosas más importantes para enfocarnos. Ahora, que Harry está a salvo y en buenas manos—Asintió a Severus—Debemos centrarnos en lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Es posible que tengamos que cancelar las clases de DCAO por el resto del año—.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza—Encontraremos a alguien que se encargue de las clases. Comenzaré a entrevistar de inmediato para un nuevo profesor—.

—No, no lo harás—Dijo Harry fríamente—Lo que vas a hacer es llamar a Remus y pedirle que venga y termine el año. Una vez que finalice el año, le pedirás que acepte el puesto de forma permanente—.

—Harry, mi muchacho…—Comenzó Dumbledore.

—¡No! Ha demostrado con creces que no puedes ocupar el puesto por tu cuenta. Remus fue un buen profesor. Hará un buen trabajo—Dijo Harry. Harry miró a McGonagall—Profesora, si le importan los estudiantes, se asegurará de que haga lo que le dije. Ahora, si todos me disculpan, me llevo a mi marido a casa—.

Harry y Severus se fueron. Los otros estaban demasiado aturdidos para decir algo mientras veían a la pareja irse.

* * *

**_14 De Febrero_ **

Harry se despertó solo en la cama. Se sentó, preguntándose dónde podría haber ido Severus. En ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Severus entró con una bandeja de comida. Harry sonrió.

Severus frunció el ceño—No había pensado que estarías despierto todavía—.

—Te extrañe. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus arrugo la nariz y llevó la bandeja a la cama.

Harry casi babeó al ver los panqueques cubiertos en rodajas de fresas y salsa de chocolate. También había rodajas de plátanos a un lado con un pequeño tazón de salsa de chocolate para sumergirlos. Harry señaló los vasos de leche, que eran de color rosa oscuro.

—¿Leche de fresa? —Preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.

Severus inclinó la cabeza.

Harry tomó alegremente uno de los tenedores y tomó un trozo de panqueque, fresa y chocolate. Lo ofreció a Severus para que comiera.

Severus levantó una ceja, pero se inclinó hacia delante y se lo comió. Harry sonrió cuando Severus masticó.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Severus! —Harry se inclinó y lamió un poco de salsa de chocolate en la esquina de la boca de Severus.

Severus tomó el otro tenedor y se turnaron para alimentarse el uno al otro. Cuando terminaron, Severus dejó la bandeja a un lado y Harry lo acercó para abrazarlo.

>> Este es el mejor Día de San Valentín de todos los tiempos—Dijo Harry y luego suspiró satisfecho.

Severus levantó una ceja, que Harry se perdió cuando tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus, y preguntó—¿Mejor que el año pasado? Lo pasaste con la señorita Weasley, creo—.

Harry sonrió y levantó la vista—Sí, nos sentamos en Las Tres Escobas y bebimos cervezas de mantequilla y hablamos sobre Quidditch. Fue el mejor día de San Valentín que tuve. Esto _definitivamente_ es mejor—Dijo Harry antes de acurrucarse nuevamente con Severus.

Pasaron un día tranquilo en casa juntos. Mientras que Severus no era el tipo de persona para ofrecer discursos floridos o chillar o ser demasiado afectuoso, Harry tuvo un día maravilloso. Reconoció cada pequeño esfuerzo que hizo Severus y lo apreció.

Severus no dijo nada, pero cuando bajaron a almorzar, había rosas rojas sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué hermoso! —Harry se inclinó para oler una de las rosas—¡Ooo, y huelen tan bien! ¿Conseguiste estas para mí? —.

Severus estaba de espaldas a Harry, mirando en la nevera—Sí—.

Harry caminó detrás de Severus y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre mayor. El estómago de Harry se presionó contra la espalda de Severus—Gracias, Sev. Son hermosas—.

Severus se giró y dejó caer un beso en los labios de Harry. Él no dijo nada más sobre las flores. En lugar de eso, se fue a preparar el almuerzo, que casualmente incluía todas las comidas favoritas de Harry.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa juntos, Harry le dio a Severus una suave sonrisa y dijo—Te amo, Sev—.

Severus visiblemente se ablandó ante las palabras de Harry—Yo también te amo, Harry—.

A menos de la mitad de la comida, Harry miró a Severus y sintió una oleada de calor moverse a través de él. Jadeó—Severus—.

Severus levantó la vista rápidamente, preocupado. Al ver la lujuria en la cara de Harry, comenzó a levantarse. Antes de que pudiera, Harry se levantó rápidamente y caminó alrededor de la mesa. Harry empujo a Severus de regreso a su asiento y luego se sentó en su regazo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y se inclinó y besó a Severus apasionadamente. Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo jaló más cerca.

Harry gimió y sus manos volaron hacia los botones de las túnicas de Severus. Buscó a tientas en su apresuramiento y, frustrado, simplemente tiró de la túnica para abrir los botones, enviando los botones a volar.

Sus labios se separaron y jadearon. Harry empujó y tiró de la ropa de Severus, luchando por desnudarlo. Severus no estaba ayudando. Estaba demasiado concentrado en quitarle la ropa de Harry. Casi ninguna de sus prendas sobrevivió a su lucha por desnudarse.

Cuando se quitaron los últimos artículos de ropa, Severus se puso de pie y sentó a Harry en el mostrador de la isla. Mientras se besaban nuevamente, Severus empujó a Harry hacia atrás hasta que estuvo acostado en el mostrador, con las piernas colgando.

Severus besó y lamió casi cada centímetro de Harry desde sus labios hasta sus rodillas, evitando el único lugar donde Harry le rogó que lo tocara. Harry acarició y estrujo cada centímetro de Severus que podía alcanzar.

>> ¡Sev, deja de molestarme! —Harry gimió—Te necesito. Por favor—Él gimió.

Severus logró convocar rápidamente el lubricante que había escondido en la cocina. Puso besos burlones en la polla de Harry mientras preparaba a su más joven esposo.

>> Por favor, Severus. Por favor. Oh, por favor, te necesito. Ahora, Sev, por favor, ahora—Suplicó Harry.

Severus finalmente se levantó y se inclinó sobre Harry, empujándose dentro de él. Harry gimió y agarró los hombros de Severus, tratando de acercarlo aún más. Severus besó a Harry mientras se movía, entrando y saliendo.

Severus, con determinación, mantuvo el ritmo lento. Se movió suavemente a pesar de la intensidad de sus besos.

Estaba enloqueciendo a Harry—¡Severus! Necesito más. ¡Por favor, más! —.

Severus gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus. Comenzó a moverse más rápido.

De repente, Harry gritó debajo de él y se corrió entre ellos. El delicioso ajuste del cuerpo de Harry atrajo a Severus por el borde. Gimió y se puso rígido, penetrando profundamente en Harry.

Severus descansó su peso sobre sus brazos mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry, jadeando. Harry soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Severus—Definitivamente el **_mejor día_** de San Valentín—.

* * *

**_15 De Febrero_ **

Harry y Severus esperaron en la sala de exámenes para que llegara el sanador. Harry se sentó en la mesa de examen sosteniendo la mano de Severus mientras Severus estaba parado junto a él. Harry estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

—Severus—Dijo Harry de repente—¡No hemos empezado a pensar en nombres todavía! —.

Severus lo miró y levantó una ceja—Tenemos mucho tiempo, Harry. Además, no sabemos todavía si tendremos un niño o una niña—.

Harry se mordió el labio—¿Quieres esperar? ¿Dejar que sea una sorpresa si vamos a tener un niño o una niña? —.

Severus frunció el ceño—No. Quiero saber lo antes posible—.

Harry se rió—Yo también. Pero aun así, podemos comenzar a pensar en nombres ahora—.

El sanador abrió la puerta antes de que Severus pudiera responder—Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted hoy, señora...? —El hombre entró hablando y mirando el archivo en sus manos. Se detuvo, parpadeó varias veces y finalmente levantó la vista—Um, ¿Señor Potter? ¿Profesor Snape? —El hombre obviamente se sorprendió.

Harry sonrió brillantemente—Sanador Parker. Es un placer conocerle finalmente. Theo me ha contado mucho sobre usted. Y es Potter-Snape para los dos, si no le importa—.

—Um, ah—Dijo el hombre.

Severus lo miró—¿Hay algún problema? —.

—¡No! ¡No, por supuesto que no! —El sanador Parker se recompuso visiblemente—Estoy sorprendido de verle en mi sala de examen, ah, dada mi especialización—.

Harry le dio una sonrisa triste—En realidad, es debido a su especialización que estamos aquí—Harry se inclinó y apretó su túnica contra su cuerpo, mostrando su estómago hinchado—¡Estoy embarazado! —.

El sanador Parker quedó atónito una vez más.

>> Hemos ido a visitar a Madame Pomfrey en Hogwarts para mis chequeos hasta el momento, pero ella dijo que era hora de que comenzara a hacer visitas regulares a un especialista y de todo lo que Theo me contó sobre usted, sabía que quería que usted fuera mi Sanador. Quiero decir, no tendrá ningún problema con el hecho de que soy un hombre, ¿verdad? —.

—¡Ciertamente no! —El sanador Parker pareció ofendido por la implicación—Simplemente estoy sorprendido de ver que esta tan lejos. La posibilidad del embarazo masculino todavía es un descubrimiento reciente—.

Harry le sonrió a su esposo—Fui el primero en conseguir la poción y quedar embarazado—.

—Bueno—Dijo el sanador Parker—Ya que esta es su primera visita conmigo, hagamos un chequeo completo, ¿de acuerdo? —Sacó su varita y comenzó a agitarla sobre Harry en patrones complicados.

Después de varios minutos, el sanador Parker frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Solo déjeme... ¡Oh! —.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Severus.

El sanador Parker sonrió—Estaba preocupado porque el bebé no estuviera tan desarrollado como esperaba, dado el tamaño… —.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que el bebé no está tan desarrollado...? —Preguntó Harry, presa del pánico.

—Señor Potter, ¡se lo aseguro! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! —El sanador Parker intervino—Por favor, perdóneme. Simplemente cometí un error en mi estimación original de cuán lejos está—Sonrió de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿El bebé está bien? —Preguntó Severus sombríamente.

—Sí, ellos están bien—Dijo el sanador Parker.

—¿”Ellos”? —Preguntó Severus con una ceja levantada.

—Oh. ¿Quieren decir que Madame Pomfrey no se lo dijo? —.

—¿Decirnos qué? —Preguntó Severus amenazante.

—Estás esperando gemelos—El sanador Parker les sonrió benévolamente.

—¿Gemelos? —Preguntó Harry. Se inclinó y se frotó el estómago con las manos—¡Severus! ¡Estamos teniendo gemelos! —Se giró y sonrió a su esposo.

Severus se inclinó y lo besó—¿Puede decirnos si esperamos niños o niñas? —Preguntó Severus al sanador.

—Solo un momento—El Sanador agitó su varita sobre Harry otra vez. Esperó un momento y luego frunció el ceño y probó de nuevo—Bueno, eso es inesperado—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry.

—Parece que necesitamos desarrollar un hechizo diferente para saber el sexo de un niño para embarazos masculinos—El sanador Parker frunció el ceño—Dada la base del hechizo original utilizado durante los embarazos femeninos, quizás debería haber esperado esto—.

—¿No hay forma de saberlo? —Preguntó Harry decepcionado.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda decirle cuándo miremos a sus bebés. Tenemos hechizos para que los padres escuchen el latido del corazón de su hijo y puedan ver una imagen aproximada del niño durante el embarazo. Sin embargo, con los gemelos, los niños a veces se pueden colocar de manera que hace que sea imposible decir su género—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Más tarde esa noche, Harry y Severus fueron a la Madriguera a cenar con los Weasleys. Molly había insistido en que toda la familia viniera a cenar. Era la primera vez que la familia veía a Harry desde que salió furioso de la oficina del director después de ser rescatado de Merriweather.

—Harry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó Molly nuevamente.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—Dijo Harry y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa con la mirada alegre, Harry? —Preguntó George.

—¿Y por qué se ve tu marido... conmocionado? —Preguntó Fred, sonriendo.

Harry sonrió aún más—Fuimos a ver al sanador Parker hoy—.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Sabes si están teniendo un niño o una niña? —Preguntó Ginny.

Harry sonrió—Fue genial. Sin embargo, el hechizo para saber el sexo del bebé aparentemente no funciona con embarazos masculinos—.

—Bueno, ¿no podría saberlo de las imágenes? Tienen un hechizo para mostrarte el bebé, Harry—Dijo Molly.

Harry sonrió—Lo sé, pero él no podía decirlo así que no lo sabemos—.

Molly frunció el ceño—¿No podía decirlo? El único momento que sucedió conmigo fue... ¡Dios mío! ¡Harry! —.

Harry se rió y se acercó para abrazar a la mujer que lloraba—Sí, más o menos—.

Varias voces gritaron—¿Qué? —Simultáneamente.

Harry sonrió a todos—¡Estamos teniendo gemelos! —.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego la mesa estalló en ruido cuando todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Harry solo siguió sonriendo y se acurrucó junto a Severus. Severus lo acercó y miró a los gemelos Weasley que gritaban sobre ser la mejor opción para los padrinos.

—Harry, esos dos no se acercan a nuestros hijos—.

Harry solo se rió.

* * *

**_3 De Marzo_ **

Harry abrió el periódico de la mañana para ver el titular que decía: “ _¡Salvador Del Mundo Mágico, Embarazado!”_ Él sonrió. Honestamente, se sorprendió de que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo para que los periódicos obtuvieran las noticias. La sonrisita de Harry se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando recordó a Severus mirando a la gente en la oficina del sanador cuando fueron a su cita.

Harry levantó su taza y tomó un trago. Estaba sentado en la cocina de los aposentos privados de Severus en Hogwarts. Tuvieron que quedarse la noche anterior y Harry no tenía clases ese día así que no vio la necesidad de salir corriendo.

Harry levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a Severus regresar. Alguien había llamado a la puerta de la oficina de Severus hacía unos minutos y había ido a ver quién estaba en la puerta. La sonrisa de bienvenida de Harry se convirtió en un gesto de confusión cuando escuchó a alguien hablando.

Severus entró a la cocina ceñudo y se dirigió directamente hacia la tetera. Para sorpresa de Harry, la Profesora McGonagall lo siguió a la cocina.

—Realmente, Severus. Me estoy preocupando por él. Creo que este incidente con el secuestro de Harry lo ha afectado más de lo que habíamos pensado—Dijo McGonagall—Creo... oh. Hola Harry—.

Harry sonrió—Hola profesora—.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —.

—Muy bien en realidad. Dígame, ¿ Severus le contó nuestras buenas noticias? —Harry sonrió a Severus, quien frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué noticia sería esa? ¿Has podido averiguar si estás teniendo un niño o una niña después de todo? —Preguntó McGonagall.

Harry sonrió brillantemente—¡Estamos esperando gemelos! —.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Felicidades, a los dos! —McGonagall sonrió.

—No sé qué esperas que haga, Minerva. El viejo siempre ha sido... “excéntrico”—Interrumpió Severus, volviendo la conversación a la razón por la cual la mujer mayor estaba en su cocina.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el Maestro de Pociones—Esto es mucho más que su habitual... excentricidad. Quiero decir, ayer estaba en su oficina tratando de hablar con él y... bueno, créeme, Severus. Esto es mucho peor de lo normal—.

—De nuevo, ¿qué esperas que haga, Minerva? ¿Hay alguna poción que quieras que haga por él? —.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y miró a Harry rápidamente—No. Yo… bueno, esperaba que me ayudaras a vigilarlo. Quizás estoy simplemente demasiado preocupada. Pensé... ¿si pudieras vigilarlo, Severus? Puedes decirme si crees que estoy equivocada sobre esto después de verlo un rato—.

Severus suspiró pesadamente—Muy bien, Minerva. Lo mantendré vigilado. Si tienes razón, ¿qué crees que podemos hacer? —.

McGonagall dudó—¿Por qué no hablamos de eso después de que veas por ti mismo lo que me preocupa? —.

Después de que la mujer se había ido, Harry se volvió hacia Severus—¿A qué se debió todo eso? —.

Severus resopló—Aparentemente el Director ha estado actuando “peculiar”—.

Harry parpadeó—Él siempre ha sido así. ¿Por qué le molestaría ahora? —.

Severus se encogió de hombros—Parece estar actuando mucho más extraño de lo habitual—.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Murmuró Harry.


	69. Viejo Y Nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_7 De Marzo_ **

Harry tarareaba una canción muggle en voz baja. Estaba sentado en la oficina conectada al aula de Pociones leyendo su libro de texto mientras esperaba que la clase de Severus terminará. Sonrió al escuchar a Severus en la otra habitación.

Después del incidente con Merriweather, Severus se había vuelto mucho más protector con Harry, lo que decía mucho dado lo protector que había estado desde el comienzo del embarazo de Harry. Ahora, Severus ni siquiera se molestaba en ser sutil sobre su veta protectora. De hecho, ha llevado a algunos incidentes interesantes.

Lo más interesante fue probablemente cuando Severus sacó su varita sobre Hagrid cuando el hombre grande había intentado arrullarle el estómago a Harry. O tal vez, fue cuando amenazó con deslizar una Poción de Animación Sin Fin en el té de la profesora McGonagall todas las mañanas después de que trató de frotar el estómago de Harry.

Harry se rió entre dientes. Bajó una mano y acarició su estómago. Cuando su mano se movió sobre su estómago, sintió una de las patadas del bebé. Él jadeó y luego se levantó de su silla.

Era el primer movimiento que había sentido de los bebés y quería que Severus lo sintiera. Él asomó la cabeza fuera de la oficina—¡Severus! —.

Severus se detuvo a mitad de la frase y sacudió la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Harry le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Severus regresó a su clase.

—¡Cualquiera que se mueva perderá veinte puntos de su Casa y tendrá dos noches de detención conmigo! —Espetó Severus antes de entrar a su oficina. Cerró la puerta la mayor parte del camino y frunció el ceño hacia Harry—¿Harry? ¿Qué…? —.

Harry sonrió alegremente y agarró la mano de Severus y la sostuvo contra su estómago. Severus se vio aturdido cuando sintió el movimiento bajo su mano.

—¡Simplemente sentí que los bebés se movían! ¿Los sentiste esta vez también? —Harry preguntó emocionado.

Severus solo asintió, todavía aturdido.

* * *

**_10 De Marzo_ **

Severus y Harry estaban en la enfermería hablando cuando Remus entró corriendo.

—¡Severus! ¡Harry! —Gritó.

—Remus, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Harry con preocupación.

—Luna está en San Mungo. Tendrá el bebé _ahora_ —Dijo Remus con voz aterrorizada.

—Remus—Dijo Harry con dulzura—Luna está casi un mes después de su fecha de parto. Esto es algo bueno. Severus y la Profesora McGonagall se encargarán de tus clases. Aquí, usemos el Flu en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Iré a San Mungo y esperaré contigo—.

Severus rodó sus ojos y salió de la habitación para encontrar a Minerva.

Harry hizo pasar a un hombre lobo nervioso a la oficina de la bruja.

Llegaron a la sala de espera para encontrar que la familia de Luna ya estaba esperando. Harry sonrió mientras saludaban a Remus en sus inusuales formas usuales.

La familia de Luna parecía perfectamente bien con ella casándose y teniendo una familia con un hombre lobo. Tal vez fue porque todos estaban acostumbrados a ser diferentes, a ser vistos de forma extraña, que eran tan abiertos. Cualquiera fuera la razón, cada miembro de su familia había estado presente en la ceremonia de la boda hace varios meses y todos habían parecido sinceros en sus ofertas de felicitaciones.

Harry nunca había visto a Remus o Luna verse más felices de lo que habían estado el día de su boda. Él sonrió. Sospechaba que eso podría cambiar cuando vieran a su nuevo bebé...

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry entró al dormitorio y se quitó la ropa mientras se acercaba a la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender ninguna luz.

Se metió en la cama y acababa de ponerse cómodo cuando su marido habló.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer nada, Harry? —Dijo Severus mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la cama junto a Harry.

—Estoy bien—Dijo Harry somnoliento. Él sonrió—Marina Lupin. Apuesto a que Remus estaba agradecido de poder decirle a Luna que no le diera el nombre de “Úrsula”—.

—Especialmente después de que Hermione le contara esa historia muggle con la malvada bruja llamada “Úrsula”—Dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras.

Harry soltó una carcajada—¿Viste lo linda que era? ¿Crees que si tenemos hijas serán tan lindas? —.

Severus se congeló—¿Hijas? —.

Harry abrió un ojo y miró a su esposo—Sí, hijas ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó mientras Severus comenzaba a fruncir el ceño ferozmente.

—No estoy seguro de que los estudiantes me teman lo suficiente como para que tengamos hijas, Harry—Dijo Severus sombríamente.

Harry soltó otra risa cansada—Bueno, tienes once años para aterrorizar a los estudiantes y construir una reputación aún más aterradora antes de que nuestras hijas lleguen a Hogwarts. Incluso más tiempo si tenemos gemelos—.

Severus acercó a Harry y comenzó a hacer planes mientras Harry se quedaba tranquilo.

* * *

**_3 De Abril_ **

Harry se despertó de repente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué lo había despertado antes de ir corriendo al baño. Acaba de llegar a tiempo para vomitar en el inodoro.

Severus se despertó bruscamente cuando sintió a Harry salir de la cama. Saltó de la cama cuando escuchó a Harry enfermo y corrió al baño. Se arrodilló junto a Harry y acarició la espalda del joven con dulzura.

Harry gimió cuando terminó. Severus lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se cepilló los dientes.

Después de que Harry se hubo enjuagado la boca, Severus preguntó—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —.

Harry gimió de nuevo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus. Apretó su rostro contra el hombro de Severus mientras hablaba—Estoy bien. Por lo que Molly y Narcissa dijeron, esto es solo náuseas matutinas. Están sucediendo mucho más tarde en el embarazo de lo que dijeron, pero eso podría ser porque soy un hombre—.

Severus sostuvo a Harry. Sintió el estómago de Harry presionarse contra él mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

**_9 De Abril_ **

Harry y Severus se sentaron en la mesa principal, cenando. Severus tenía que supervisar una detención más tarde y no quería que Harry se quedara solo, así que estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor y pasando la noche en las habitaciones de Severus en Hogwarts.

Severus y Harry estaban hablando en voz baja sobre nombres de bebés cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por la sorprendente visión de un pájaro amarillo brillante que aterrizaba en la copa de Severus. Harry parpadeó y luego se rió.

Los estudiantes e incluso algunos miembros del personal se rieron cuando aparecieron más y más pájaros amarillos. Todos miraron a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de los pájaros... solo para ver al director de Hogwarts sentado en la Mesa con una sonrisa bobalicona sacando caramelos de limón de su bolsillo, lanzándolos al aire y convirtiéndolos en canarios.

Severus sonrió. Minerva, sentada a su lado, presionó una mano en su pecho y miró preocupada al director. Severus borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se volvía hacia él, luciendo extremadamente preocupado.

—¡Severus! Seguramente puedes ver... —Dijo McGonagall. Lanzando miradas preocupadas al Director.

—Minerva, es Albus. Simplemente pudo haberlo pensado de repente y pensó que a los estudiantes les parecería divertido—Dijo Severus.

—Supongo—Dijo, volviéndose hacia el director.

* * *

**_1 De Mayo_ **

—Severus, tengo que admitirlo, incluso yo estoy empezando a creer que el viejo finalmente ha perdido las pocas canicas que había dejado rodando en su cabeza vacía—Murmuró Harry, Severus resopló. El sanador había dicho que Harry se beneficiaría de salir a caminar, así que él y Harry habían estado caminando alrededor del lago antes del almuerzo cuando se encontraron con la vista.

El mundialmente famoso Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, estaba parado hasta las rodillas en el lago... casi desnudo en sus bóxers naranja neón con caras sonrientes de color verde lima.

—Me pregunto qué diría Minerva si pudiera ver esto—Dijo Severus pensativamente. Por dentro se estaba riendo.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¡Oh! Gran idea—Dijo Harry, sonriendo maliciosamente. Buscó a tientas su bolsa y finalmente sacó su cámara mágica; él había comenzado a cargarla después de la pelea de comida entre Severus y él.

Justo cuando Harry levantó la cámara a su cara para tomar la fotografía, el Director estalló en una canción.

_—¿Crees que soy bonita? ¡Como una supermodelo! ¿Te gusta mi cabello? Ohuhoh, ohuhoh. ¿Crees que soy especial? ¿Soy tu única? ¿En serio te importa? ¡Ohuhoh, ohuhoh! —._

Harry tomó la foto y luego lentamente bajó la cámara—¡Oh... mi... Dios! —Harry jadeó. Él y Severus compartieron una mirada y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas. El viejo mago en el lago estaba cantando demasiado fuerte para darse cuenta.

Harry todavía estaba riendo y Severus estaba sonriendo cuando entraron al castillo. Fueron recibidos por una muy curiosa Minerva McGonagall.

—¿Harry? Severus? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó ella.

—Minerva, tal vez quieras buscar a Albus. A su edad, no estoy seguro de cuán seguro es para él estar nadando en el lago—Dijo Severus suavemente.

McGonagall jadeó y luego salió corriendo del castillo, en dirección al lago.

* * *

**_3 De Mayo_ **

—Severus, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto? —Preguntó Harry, empujándole el periódico de la mañana.

Severus levantó una ceja y tomó el periódico. Desplegó el papel y vio el titular: _“Director De Hogwarts. ¿¡Meramente Excéntrico O Absolutamente Loco!?”_ La mitad de la página fue tomada por la foto de Albus Dumbledore parado en el lago cantando con su ropa interior. El artículo, escrito por Rita Skeeter, también mencionó el incidente en la cena del mes anterior donde el director había convertido sus caramelos de limón en canarios. Severus ni siquiera trató de ocultar su sonrisa mientras doblaba el periódico.

—¿Por qué crees que tuve algo que ver con eso, Harry? —.

Harry levantó una ceja hacia Severus—No lo sé ¿Tal vez debido a la foto extra que me pediste? ¿Tal vez esa sonrisa que llevas puesta? —.

Severus tomó su taza y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Qué está pasando, Severus? —.

Severus se levantó y dejó un beso en los labios de Harry—Nada de lo que preocuparse, Harry—Con una última caricia al estómago de Harry, Severus salió de la habitación.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus estaba parado afuera de la oficina del director y levantó su varita, preparándose para realizar un pequeño encantamiento simple que había creado. Se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de voces que entraban por la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, Severus se inclinó para escuchar.

—He mantenido tu nombre fuera de los periódicos, ¿no es así? —Dijo Dumbledore.

—Bueno, sí, pero…—Severus no reconoció la segunda voz. Lo único que podía decir era que la persona era hombre.

—Entonces, no tienes de qué preocuparte—Dijo Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente.

—Pero seguramente no esperas que yo…—.

—¡Venga! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿es realmente mucho pedir? —.

—¡Estamos hablando del Salvador del Mundo Mágico! —El hombre desconocido comenzaba a sonar aterrorizado.

Severus miró a la puerta por eso.

—Eso no te detuvo antes, ¿ahora lo hace? —Preguntó Dumbledore de la manera en que uno calma a un niño.

—¡No creo que te hubiera ayudado con Merriweather si supiera que iba a ser así! —El hombre estaba definitivamente en pánico ahora.

 _“También debería hacerlo”_ , pensó Severus.

—Bueno, ciertamente. Nadie había tenido la intención de que tal cosa sucediera. Verdaderamente, estamos haciendo esto _por_ Harry. Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que habías dicho que estarías dispuesto a ayudarlo—.

—Bueno, sí, pero… pero ¡los periódicos dijeron…! —.

—¿Los periódicos? Mi buen hombre, ¿no has visto la edición de esta mañana? Esos documentos están tan desesperados por las noticias que tienen que fabricar historias. ¡Seguramente sabes que no debes confiar en los periódicos! —.

—Bueno…—.

—Ven. Quizás una reunión en persona ayudaría. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina este fin de semana? —.

 _“Ah, entonces es un llamado por flu”_ , pensó Severus.

—No sé si puedo escaparme—.

—Ahora, ¿seguro que puedes dedicar unas pocas horas? Puedes venir por flu directamente a mi oficina. Nadie lo notará, te lo aseguro—.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez... —.

—Bien, bien. Te veré luego—

Después de ser un espía casi la mitad de su vida, Severus fácilmente realizó el pequeño hechizo que había venido a hacer y luego bajó las escaleras para esperar a Minerva.

Severus esperó en el corredor solo unos minutos antes de que llegara la bruja—Minerva—Saludó Severus, inclinando la cabeza.

—Severus. Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo—Dijo.

—Bueno, después del incidente que ha hecho los periódicos de la mañana, no tuve más remedio que aceptar que hay algo... más extraño de lo habitual en Albus—.

McGonagall cerró los ojos—¿Los periódicos de la mañana? —.

—Sí. ¿Aún no has tenido la oportunidad de verlos? —.

—No—Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Una mirada determinada apareció en su rostro—Vamos, Severus. Debemos hablar con Albus—.

Severus siguió a la vieja bruja escaleras arriba hacia la oficina del director. Mientras levantaba el puño para tocar, oyeron un alboroto proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Ante el sonido de la voz del director gritando asombrosos y explosivos hechizos, McGonagall y Severus corrieron a la habitación, con las varitas en la mano.

Encontraron a Dumbledore con la cara colorada parado detrás de su escritorio apuntando su varita hacia su plato de caramelos de limón.

—¿Albus? —La voz de McGonagall vaciló apenas un poco.

Dumbledore continuó mirando sus caramelos de limón por varios minutos antes de guardar su varita y sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

—Ah, Minerva, Severus—Dijo alegremente como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido—¿Qué les trae por aquí? No pasa nada malo con ningún alumno, espero—.

—Albus—Dijo Minerva con cuidado—¿Te sientes mal? —.

—No, Minerva. Me siento bien. Gracias por tu preocupación—Él sonrió y centelleó y Severus quiso golpearlo con sus caramelos de limón.

—Albus... Albus, has estado actuando... un poco más, ah, colorido de lo usual, últimamente. ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada? —Aventuró Minerva.

Severus resopló al usar la palabra “colorido” para describir las payasadas del director.

—Venga, ahora, Minerva. La guerra ha terminado, Harry está vivo y bien y en camino a ser padre. ¡Seguramente estarás de acuerdo en que tenemos muchas razones para celebrar! —Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo y brillando más que nunca.

—Bueno, sí, supongo—Dijo McGonagall.

Severus solo levantó una ceja.

Después de muchas más palabras tranquilizadoras por parte del director, Severus y Minerva abandonaron la oficina. Fuera de la oficina, más allá de la gárgola que vigilaba las escaleras, Minerva se volvió hacia Severus.

—Severus... —Dijo vacilante.

—Bueno, es completamente posible que él estuviera diciendo la verdad. Albus siempre ha sido bastante... “colorido”—Dijo Severus.

—Bueno, sí—Dijo Minerva—¿Pero y si las cosas empeoran? Seguramente… —.

—Minerva—Severus intervino—Por supuesto, podemos seguir vigilándolo. Pero no veo lo que podemos hacer. A menos que haga algo para hacernos creer que se ha convertido en un peligro para sí mismo o para los demás… —Severus agitó una mano desdeñosamente—Simplemente se verá cómo más de la “excentricidad” natural del director—.

—No crees que él haga algo como eso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Estaba convirtiendo caramelos de limón en canarios y parado en el lago cantando. Difícilmente podría llamar peligrosa a cualquiera de las dos actividades—Dijo Severus con un toque de sarcasmo.

—¿Pero qué tal ahora en su oficina? ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo antes de que llegáramos? —Minerva frunció el ceño.

Severus frunció el ceño también—No estoy seguro, pero seguiremos vigilándolo. Te dejaré saber si descubro algo—.

* * *

**_7 De Mayo_ **

Severus estaba otra vez parado afuera de la puerta de la oficina del Director. Escuchaba atentamente, esperando los sonidos de la llegada del misterioso hombre. Después de todos los años en que Severus había tenido que escabullirse a esta oficina e informar, era casi un hábito lo que lo había llevado a esa puerta sin que nadie lo notara.

Frunció el ceño y presionó más cerca de la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien entrando a la oficina.

—Ah, Samuel. Es bueno verte—Dijo el director con entusiasmo.

—Albus, realmente no… —Comenzó a decir el ya-no-sin-nombre Samuel nerviosamente.

—Por favor siéntate. Te ofrecería un caramelo de limón, pero han sido un poco... agresivos últimamente—.

Severus sonrió.

—Albus, simplemente no sé lo que puedo hacer por ti. ¡Te deje convencerme de que dejara salir a Errol antes y mira lo que sucedió! ¡ _Secuestró_ al Salvador del Mundo Mágico e intentó _asesinar_ al marido de Harry Potter! —Samuel estaba casi histérico cuando terminó.

Severus miró al espacio vacío frente a él. _“¿Albus lo convenció de dejar salir a Merriweather antes? ¿Y quién es este Samuel para tener el poder de sacar a un hombre de Blue Meadows?”_

—Sí, eso fue bastante desafortunado. Parece que el pobre Errol escuchó una conversación e hizo sus propios planes para ayudar a Harry—Dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Samuel confundido.

—No me sorprende que no lo veas. Dudo que muchos lo hagan—.

—No entiendo, Albus. ¿Ver qué? —.

—Dime, ¿no has notado que Harry rara vez está en público? Casi nunca asiste a ninguno de los eventos celebrados en su honor. Rara vez sale solo a pasar tiempo con sus amigos—Dijo Dumbledore con tristeza—Errol me oyó hablar de cómo, si hubiera podido invocar la Ley de Grant, Harry habría podido elegir un compañero más... adecuado—.

Samuel jadeó—¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que el marido de Harry Potter está... abusando de él? —Las últimas palabras fueron susurradas, pero Severus solo logró escucharlas.

Severus estaba furioso, pero esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Albus.

—Bueno... creo que Harry estaría mejor con alguien más... cariñoso—Dijo Dumbledore con cuidado.

Severus había escuchado suficiente. Empujó la puerta de la oficina y entró.

—¿Alguien más cariñoso, Albus? —Dijo Severus con frialdad.

Dumbledore ni siquiera parpadeó por la interrupción—Bueno, seguro, muchacho, puedes ver que Harry merece estar con alguien más... adecuado—.

—¿Adecuado? —Dijo Severus suavemente—¿De qué manera, Albus? ¿Tal vez una pequeña bruja bonita? ¿O quizás solo un mago que se mantendrá a un lado y permitirá dócilmente que los periodistas se salgan con la suya? ¿Alguien que insista en que Harry asista a todas las reuniones inútiles que se celebran en nombre del “Lado victorioso de la Luz”? —.

—Sin duda sería una mejora, Severus, si tú y Harry asistieran a más eventos en honor a la derrota de Harry contra Voldemort. Levantaría el ánimo de las personas mientras el mundo mágico se recupera de la guerra. Si tú, o al menos Harry, comenzarán a asistir al importante... —.

—¿A quién le importa, Albus? —.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño—El mundo necesita a Harry ahora mismo, Severus—.

—¿El mundo lo _necesita_? Harry ya le ha dado al mundo mágico lo suficiente. Él les ha dado toda su vida hasta el punto en que derrotó a Voldemort. Ahora es el momento de que la vida de Harry sea suya—.

—Vamos, Severus, ¿de verdad crees...? —.

—Eso es lo que Harry cree, Albus, y me siento inclinado a estar de acuerdo con él. Más importante aún, haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de que él obtenga exactamente eso: su vida para vivir como él elija. Harry ha asistido a varios “eventos” desde la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Más que suficiente para mantener al _público…_ —Se burló Severus—Satisfecho—.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño con desaprobación—Severus, los únicos eventos a los que Harry asistió fueron los que dieron Lucius Malfoy y algunos otros, a los que asistió con los Malfoy. Hay eventos mucho más importantes a los que debería asistir. Y sería mejor si tal vez asistiera con la familia Weasley. Ellos… —.

—Harry y yo somos cercanos a los Malfoy y los Zabini-Malfoys—Interrumpió Severus sin problemas. Volvió sus ojos al silencioso y encogido Samuel—Harry dijo que Merriweather tenía la impresión de que se había invocado la Ley de Grant y por eso Harry se había visto obligado a casarse conmigo. Dime, Albus, ¿hubieras tenido algo que ver con ese “pequeño malentendido”?—.

—Severus, no puedo ser considerado responsable de cómo un hombre mentalmente inestable interpreta una conversación que escucha—.

—Sin embargo, puedes ser considerado responsable de que ese hombre sea liberado de Blue Meadows y de que vaya a trabajar a Hogwarts—Dijo Severus con frialdad. Sin previo aviso, Severus levantó su varita y aturdió y ató al director. Luego se volvió hacia Samuel.

—Debería haberlo sabido—Susurró Samuel.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Qué? —.

Samuel se sacudió y se volvió hacia Severus—Nunca debería haber dejado salir a Errol. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero fue Albus Dumbledore quien me preguntó y dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para mantener a Harry Potter a salvo. Pero... —Sus ojos volvieron al inconsciente director—Ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Cuando vi el periódico el otro día... —.

—Mi colega ha sugerido que no ha manejado bien el secuestro de Harry... pero por lo que ha dicho, parece que sus... ilusiones comenzaron mucho antes—Severus miró al hombre horrorizado—¡Y tú! Conectado a Blue Meadows y aun así lo habilitó. Y luego dejas ir a Merriweather y él secuestra a Harry... estás en un gran problema—.

Samuel miró a Severus con horror—Me llevó _décadas_ convertirme en el Director de Blue Meadows—.

—Bueno, parece que solo has estado tratando de ayudar a mi esposo. Yo puedo... ser comprensivo. El público, sin embargo… —.

—Oh Dios—Samuel gimió.

—¿Tal vez, si puedo ofrecer una sugerencia? —Dijo Severus. El hombre desesperado nunca notó el brillo en los ojos de Severus mientras hablaba.

Menos de una hora más tarde, se les unió Minerva McGonagall.

Cuando la bruja ingresó a la oficina y vio a Samuel Pips, director de Blue Meadows y un inconsciente Albus Dumbledore, ella inmediatamente sospechó lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Severus? Seguramente... ¿seguramente esto no es necesario? —Preguntó ella.

—Me temo que sí, Minerva. El comportamiento de Albus ya no es simplemente divertido. Su comportamiento se ha vuelto peligroso—Dijo Severus.

—Profesora McGonagall. Ofrezco mis más sinceras excusas. Sin embargo, debo estar de acuerdo. Pensé en ir y ofrecer mis disculpas por el incidente con Errol Merriweather y llegué para escuchar al director diciendo algunas cosas bastante inquietantes al Profesor Snape... er, Potter-Snape. Cuando se agitó, el Profesor Snape... er, Potter-Snape fue capaz de sorprenderlo y someterlo. Verdaderamente, el hombre necesita ayuda, profesora—.

McGonagall frunció el ceño—¿Oíste a Albus decir “cosas inquietantes”? ¿Qué tipo de cosas perturbadoras? ¿Y a qué te refieres con que se agitó? —.

—Aparentemente, Merriweather no fue el único en llegar a la conclusión de que había forzado a Harry a casarse conmigo. Tampoco era el único con planes para... corregir ese error—Dijo Severus, dejando que su ira se mostrara.

—Pero… pero todos pueden ver lo feliz que lo has hecho, Severus—Dijo McGonagall, desconcertada—Albus incluso había comentado que nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz—.

—Profesora, me temo que ese no es el alcance de los delirios del director—Interrumpió Pips—Pero tal vez necesite verlo por sí misma. Profesor, um, Potter-Snape, ¿verdad? —Samuel Pips hizo un gesto al hombre inconsciente.

Severus levantó una ceja. No habían discutido nada en ese sentido. Sin embargo, apuntó su varita hacia el director y lo revivió. El hombre atado parpadeó a los ocupantes de la habitación.

—Director—Dijo Pips, antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hablar—¿Le gustaría un caramelo de limón? —Se acercó y recogió el plato de dulces. Lo sostuvo frente al director y comenzó a levantar la tapa.

—No, creo que no—Dijo Dumbledore, echándose hacia atrás tanto como el hechizo de atadura lo permitía.

—Oh, es cierto. Dijiste algo sobre ellos siendo... agresivos hoy. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —Preguntó Samuel, dejando el plato de caramelos.

—Ah, tal vez un pequeño hechizo que se le ocurrió a uno de los estudiantes. Ocasionalmente, los caramelos de limón… muerden de regreso—Dijo Dumbledore, riendo entre dientes. Obviamente estaba tratando de usar su reputación como un viejo excéntrico y jovial para interpretar sus palabras.

Severus levantó una ceja y miró a Minerva.

—Bueno, eso quizás explique cuando entramos el otro día—Dijo la bruja mayor con tristeza.

—Les aseguro, profesores, que el director recibirá el mejor tratamiento posible en Blue Meadows—.

—Ahora, solo un momento—Comenzó Dumbledore.

Severus aturdió al viejo de nuevo y luego se volvió hacia Minerva y simplemente levantó una ceja de nuevo.

—Creo que tenemos una gran cantidad de papeleo que hacer, Severus—Suspiró.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus finalmente regresó a su habitación privada... solo para encontrar a un esposo enojado esperando por él.

—Severus—Saludó Harry—¿Te importaría explicar esto? —Levantó una edición especial de _El Profeta De La Tarde_. El titular decía: _“¡El Director De Hogwarts Está Internado En Blue Meadows!”_.

—Parece que las actividades recientes de Albus fueron más que su excentricidad habitual—Dijo Severus.

Harry tiró el periódico sobre la mesa de café—Inténtalo de nuevo. Sé que sabes más de lo que has dejado ver. Soy tu esposo, Severus, y creo que, al menos, merezco saber qué está pasando—.

Severus suspiró y se sentó al lado de Harry, tomando al hombre más joven en sus brazos—¿Recuerdas Halloween? ¿Cuándo sugeriste que fuéramos a hurtadillas a la oficina del Director y le cubriéramos sus caramelos de limón con Poción Desconcertante o Elixir Animador? —.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par—Severus, ¿qué hiciste? —.

—Bueno, creé una nueva poción, una combinación de los dos. Y luego hice algunos viajes para cubrir los caramelos de limón de Albus. También lo visité ocasionalmente para usar un pequeño encantamiento que creé—Severus sonrió—Hizo que sus caramelos de limón lo atacaran al azar—.

Harry jadeó. Y luego, a pesar de sí mismo, Harry se echó a reír—¡Sev… Sev, no lo hiciste! —Jadeó.

Severus simplemente sonrió.

Finalmente, Harry se calmó. Mientras se limpiaba los ojos, dijo—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a decirles? —.

Severus frunció el ceño—No lo haré. Escuché una conversación la semana pasada. Volví hoy para ver si podía averiguar más y escuché a Albus hablando con el director de Blue Meadows. Aparentemente, Albus sabía que Merriweather todavía estaba... enfermo y convenció al Director de que lo dejase salir de todos modos—Severus rápidamente le dijo a Harry sobre las conversaciones entre Dumbledore y Pips.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría él…? ¡Ese bastardo! —Gritó Harry.

—De hecho—Dijo Severus.

Harry se tomó un momento para calmarse y luego se le ocurrió algo. Él frunció el ceño—¿Severus? ¿Qué hay de la escuela? —.

—Bueno, Minerva y yo solo pasamos unas horas ocupándonos de la documentación necesaria. Ella ahora es directora y ahora soy el director adjunto—.

Harry sonrió—¿Permanentemente? —.

—Sí. Parece que cuando un director es removido de su cargo por razones de inestabilidad mental o senilidad, entonces no se les permite regresar. Minerva ya está buscando a alguien que la reemplace como la profesora de Transfiguraciones y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor—.

Harry se rió—Solo piensa. En unos años, cuando la profesora McGonagall se retire, tú serás el director. Si crees que los estudiantes te molestan _ahora_... —.

Severus lo miró. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna objeción cuando Harry se acurrucó más cerca.

* * *

**_22 De Mayo_ **

Severus se despertó con Seth, el Pygmy Puff verde oscuro de Harry, en su rostro. Frunció el ceño y movió a la criatura. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor del dormitorio y vio que estaba solo. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz estaba apagada, por lo que Harry tampoco estaba en el baño.

Después de un rápido viaje al baño, Severus se vistió. Luego recogió a Seth y fue en busca de su marido. Empezó a bajar las escaleras en la cocina, pero se sorprendió al encontrar la cocina vacía. Frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, Severus trató de pensar en dónde podría estar Harry... mientras le daba a las barreras una prueba sutil solo para asegurarse de que nada le había sucedido a su esposo.

Encontrando todo como debería ser, Severus comenzó a caminar de habitación en habitación llevando a Seth. Severus finalmente encontró a Harry en el estudio.

Severus vio como Harry se inclinaba para acomodar un montón de mantas y almohadas al lado de varios platos de comida.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Severus.

Harry chilló de sorpresa y se desplomó. Afortunadamente, cayó sobre la pila de almohadas que había estado arreglando.

—¡Harry! —Severus se apresuró a acercarse. Dejó a un lado a Seth y alcanzó a Harry.

—Severus. ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? —Preguntó Harry mientras Severus lo ayudaba a sentarse. Solo tenía alrededor de un mes y medio hasta su terminación y estaba bastante torpe.

—Seth decidió dormir boca abajo—Dijo Severus con aire ausente mientras se aseguraba de que Harry estuviera ileso.

Harry parpadeó y luego estalló en carcajadas ante la imagen mental que creaban las palabras de su marido.

—Harry, nunca me respondiste. ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh—Dijo Harry—¿No te acuerdas? —.

Severus buscó en su mente. Buscó más frenéticamente mientras el silencio se extendía y Harry comenzó a llorar.

—¡No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes! —Harry estalló en lágrimas—¿Cómo puedes olvidar que día es hoy? —.

—¿Te refieres a nuestro aniversario? —Preguntó Severus. Él frunció el ceño confundido—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que te escondas de mí? —.

Harry dejó de llorar y miró a Severus—¿Ocultarme? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No me estaba escondiendo de ti! —Harry se detuvo un momento—Entonces, ¿recuerdas qué es hoy? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo nuestro aniversario. Oculté tu regalo en la sala de estar. Si no te estabas escondiendo, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —.

Harry sonrió—Estaba tratando de sorprenderte. Dado que el Sanador dijo que no podíamos... —Harry se sonrojó—Bueno, pensé que podríamos hacer un picnic. Solo que hace mucho calor hoy, así que pensé que haríamos un picnic en el interior. Esta habitación no solo tiene una ventana salediza—Harry señaló el enorme ventanal que estaba al lado de él—Sino nos casamos en esta habitación—.

Severus ajustó las almohadas detrás de Harry hasta que el joven se recostó cómodamente y luego colocó a Seth en el regazo de Harry. Le dio a Harry un beso rápido y luego salió de la habitación. Corrió a la sala de estar y recuperó el regalo que había escondido. Regresó al estudio y se sentó al lado de Harry.

Harry había observado a Severus con curiosidad cuando el hombre se fue y luego regresó con un regalo brillantemente envuelto. Cuando Severus se sentó a su lado, usó su varita para invocar su regalo desde donde lo había escondido antes.

—¡Abre el tuyo primero! —Dijo Harry, colocando una caja envuelta en papel verde brillante en el regazo de Severus.

Severus colocó su regalo a Harry en su regazo y luego comenzó a desenvolver el suyo. Al abrir la caja, Severus miró dentro. Acolchado en varias capas de papel de seda había un gran reloj de bolsillo dorado. Al levantar el reloj de la caja, Severus notó una imagen debajo.

—Sé que el reloj es un poco, bueno, grande, pero si hubiera sido más pequeño, no habría funcionado para lo que quería—Dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

Severus frunció el ceño—Supongo que este reloj hace algo más que decir la hora—.

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa—Um, bueno, no dice la hora en absoluto. Ábrelo—Miró a Severus de cerca, buscando cualquier señal de que a Severus no le gustara el regalo.

Severus abrió el reloj y miró la esfera del reloj. En lugar de la esfera de reloj habitual que se usaba para indicar la hora, había palabras alrededor del borde de la esfera del reloj y las cuatro manecillas. Severus frunció el ceño y miró más cerca. Las palabras alrededor de los bordes decían cosas como: _Hogar, Trabajo, Viajando, Herido, En peligro, Perdido, Hogwarts_ y _San Mungo_. Las manecillas tenían fotos, una de Severus y otra de Harry. Dos eran más pequeñas y estaban en blanco.

—Es similar a un reloj que Molly tiene en la Madriguera. Las manecillas en blanco cambiarán para mostrar las caras de los gemelos después de que nazcan. Podemos agregar manecillas, um, más tarde si queremos. Te dirá dónde están todos los miembros de la familia en un momento dado. ¿Ves cómo muestra a todos en casa ahora mismo? Yo, um, hablé con Molly para obtener uno más grande como el que ella tiene. Pensé que podríamos, um, ponerlo aquí en el estudio—Harry contuvo el aliento, esperando la reacción de Severus.

Severus miró el reloj. Harry no podría haber elegido un mejor regalo en la opinión de Severus. Aunque era grande, el reloj de bolsillo era lo suficientemente pequeño como para llevarlo todos los días. Sería bastante fácil de verificar durante el día para asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien—Es un regalo maravilloso, Harry—Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry. Volvió a mirar el reloj y notó una pieza de oro pegada a la cadena del reloj. Tenía grabado: _Severus Potter-Snape_.

—Es un traslador—Dijo Harry.

Severus lo miró y levantó una ceja.

Harry sonrió y señaló la caja.

Severus recogió la foto que había estado en la caja debajo del reloj. Era una imagen de la cabaña donde él y Harry se habían quedado después de su estancia en Cardiff.

—Yo, ah, compré la cabaña. Pensé que podríamos usarla como una casa para vacaciones. Solo tienes que tocar la etiqueta y decir “Necesito unas vacaciones” y serás transportado a la cabaña—.

Severus volvió a colocar la foto y el reloj en la caja y lo dejó a un lado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo besó lentamente, con ternura. Cuando se retiró, dijo—Gracias, Harry. Por todos los regalos que me has dado—Severus tocó el anillo de bodas de Harry y luego acarició el estómago de Harry.

Harry parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Las palabras solemnes y silenciosas fueron inesperadas y Harry sabía que no le venían fácilmente a su marido. Se inclinó y besó a Severus profundamente, solo terminando el beso cuando necesitaba respirar.

—Abre tu obsequio, Harry—Dijo Severus con voz áspera.

Harry colocó a Seth en el regazo de Severus y abrió su propio regalo. Tiró del envoltorio y luego levantó la tapa de la caja blanca. Parpadeó mientras miraba dentro—¡Severus! Es hermoso—Harry susurró mientras levantaba la cadena de plata y el colgante de la caja. Él sonrió cuando miró el colgante. Había una runa protectora en el centro con una serpiente feroz en un lado y un león feroz en el otro.

—El colgante tiene varios hechizos protectores poderosos sobre él. También es un traslador. Solo tiene que decir “Hogar” tres veces para que te traiga a nuestra casa. Si dices “Severus” tres veces, serás traído a mí, sin importar dónde estés. Sin embargo, como no puedes viajar en traslador mientras estas embarazado, también puedes decir “Mi esposo me encontrará” t me llevará a ti. Quiero que te pongas esto debajo de tu túnica, para que siempre toque tu piel. De esa manera, si estás atado de nuevo, todavía puedes usarlo—De repente, una mirada dura se posó en la cara de Severus—No dejaré que te pase algo así otra vez—.

—Gracias, Sev. Es maravilloso—Dijo Harry.

Pasaron un día tranquilo en casa, acurrucados en el piso de estudio.

* * *

**_6 De Junio_ **

—No quiero ir—Dijo Harry, haciendo pucheros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño. Harry había estado entusiasmado con la fiesta por días.

—Si una persona más simplemente camina y comienza a frotar mi estómago, voy a lastimar a alguien—Dijo Harry.

—¿Quién se acercó y comenzó a tocarte? —Preguntó Severus peligrosamente.

—Alguna anciana. Madame Pomfrey tuvo una vieja amiga visitándola hoy en Hogwarts. Cuando ella me vio, chilló y comenzó a frotar mi estómago. Siguió hablando de cómo había venido a preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey sobre embarazos masculinos porque descubrió que su nieto era homosexual y quería dejarle en claro que todavía esperaba bisnietos y _ella no dejaba de frotarme el estómago_ —Harry terminó, descontento.

—Bueno, nadie siquiera pensará en tocarte en la fiesta—Dijo Severus con firmeza con una saludable dosis de arrogancia de Slytherin.

Harry comenzó a sonreír—¿Harás mucho de mirar feo y usarás mucho sarcasmo y ahuyentarás a la gente de mí? —.

Severus miró a Harry sobre su nariz y no dijo nada.

Harry se rió—Bueno. ¿Ayúdame? También podría necesitar tu ayuda con las túnicas—Suspiró. Le encantaba estar embarazado y estar tan conectado con sus hijos, pero era molesto no poder hacer cosas simples como ponerse de pie o vestirse sin ayuda.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry sonrió a la gente que estaba sentada a la mesa con él. Lucius y Narcissa celebraban una fiesta de aniversario para él, Severus, Draco y Blaise en la Mansión Malfoy. Muchas de las personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia doble hace un año asistieron una vez más.

Harry estaba sentado en una mesa con Severus, Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Narcissa, Theo, Oliver, Ron y Hermione. Estaba sentado entre Severus y Draco, enfrente de Ron y Hermione, y lo estaba pasando muy bien.

—Oh, ¿sabes lo que suena realmente bien? —Dijo Draco de repente, frunciendo el ceño ante su plato de comida—Caviar belga, encurtidos y algunos arándanos—.

Harry soltó una risita ante la mirada de horror que cruzó las caras de las dos parejas que aún no habían tenido ninguna experiencia de primera mano con el embarazo. Ron y Oliver se veían verdes y Theo y Hermione tenían expresiones curiosas similares. Narcissa sonrió indulgentemente y Lucius parecía aburrido. Al parecer, Narcissa también había tenido algunos antojos extremos.

Blaise se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Draco. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, Harry tuvo un repentino deseo propio—Oh, o un rico brownie de chocolate con mozzarella derretida y malvaviscos. Mmm, y salsa de fresa y papas fritas—.

Recibió una reacción similar a la de Draco. Severus miró alrededor de la mesa antes de besar a Harry rápidamente en los labios. Luego se levantó y siguió a Blaise.

—¿Salsa de fresa y papas fritas? Eso suena bien. He estado comiendo muchos arándanos y pasta—Dijo Draco.

Harry asintió—He comido muchas fresas y queso mozzarella—.

Harry y Draco se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre sus ansias. Cuando sus maridos regresaron, tomaron sus respectivos platos y continuaron hablando entre bocados de comida.

Ron y Oliver apartaron sus platos y trabajaron para mantener lo que ya habían comido. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa y Blaise comenzaron una discusión y continuaron comiendo. Habían pasado por todos los antojos y se desensibilizaron en este punto.

Theo y Hermione también empujaron sus platos, pero escucharon ávidamente la conversación de Harry y Draco. En un momento dado, Hermione sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y Theo preguntó si tenía extra que podía pedir prestado y los dos miraron tomando notas y haciendo preguntas.

Ron y Oliver intercambiaron una mirada y luego entablaron una conversación sobre el Quidditch. Una fuerte conversación sobre Quidditch.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry se sentó en la sala de estar de la casa que compartía con Severus con los pies en alto. Observó como Severus y Narcissa traían regalos a través del Flu y los ponían en la habitación.

—¿Estás segura, Narcissa? —Preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, Severus. Lucius y yo revisamos cada regalo personalmente. Dos veces. Todos los regalos son seguros—Dijo Narcissa—Y ese es el último de ellos. Buenas noches, Harry—Ella le besó la mejilla—Buenas noches, Severus—.

—Buenas noches—Dijo Harry. Severus solo asintió.

Harry observó a Narcissa desaparecer a través de la chimenea y luego se volvió para ver a Severus tratando de reorganizar los regalos—¿Severus? —.

Severus se volvió hacia Harry—¿Sí? —.

—Estoy cansado. ¿Vienes a la cama? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus ayudó a Harry a subir y luego lo siguió escaleras arriba, manteniendo una mano en la espalda del joven. Cuando Harry comenzó a trepar a la cama, Severus lo vio hacer una mueca.

—Harry, ¿te duele la espalda otra vez? —.

—Sí—.

Severus no dijo una palabra más, pero caminó hacia la cama y colocó a Harry en posición y luego comenzó a frotarle la espalda. Harry lanzó un gemido de aprecio.

—Te amo—Gimió Harry—Eres un hombre maravilloso, maravilloso y el mejor marido del mundo—.

Severus resopló.

—Te amo, Sev—Dijo Harry en serio.

—Te amo, Harry—Dijo Severus... en un tono que sugería que ese hecho debería ser obvio incluso para un idiota.

Harry sonrió. Ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado y con el que se había casado.

* * *

**_1 De Julio_ **

Harry gimió e intentó encontrar una posición más cómoda en la cama. Se había estado sintiendo terrible casi todo el día. Poco después de su primera clase del día, (el término de la universidad duraba un par de semanas más que el término escolar de Hogwarts) su espalda comenzó a doler más de lo normal. Después de sus clases, no pudo soportar más. Le envió una nota a Madame Pomfrey para hacerle saber que no iría a Hogwarts y se fue a su casa a acostarse.

Con Severus en Hogwarts enseñando una clase de pociones correctivas, Harry estaba solo en casa.

Harry gimió de nuevo y presionó una mano en su estómago. De repente, se sintió como si todo su cuerpo sufriera un espasmo cuando se le encogió el estómago. Harry estaba jadeando cuando pasó el calambre.

Trató de levantarse de la cama. Fuera lo que fuese, había dolido como el _infierno_ y ya no quería estar solo. Pensó en ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, pero descubrió que no podía levantarse de la cama. Le dolía demasiado intentar doblarse como necesitaba levantarse.

Harry yació en la cama por un largo tiempo, tratando de pensar. Cuando otro calambre lo golpeó, de repente decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Buscó su colgante y dijo “Mi marido me encontrará”.

Severus estaba intimidando a Terceros Años mientras preparaban sus pociones cuando de repente sintió el tirón de un traslador. No tuvo tiempo de decir una sola palabra a su clase antes de ser transportado. Parpadeó cuando su habitación y la de Harry se enfocaron. Se sacudió cuando escuchó un grito de dolor.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Severus, corriendo hacia la cama.

—Creo—Jadeó Harry—Creo que... creo—Harry gimió—Bebés... los bebés... —.

Severus, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba mal, dijo rápidamente—Permíteme simplemente llamar a Poppy y al sanador ¿Estarás bien solo durante unos minutos? —.

Harry asintió y Severus corrió al estudio.

Después de llamar al sanador Parker y Poppy y exigir su presencia de inmediato, Severus recordó su clase. Llamó a Minerva.

—¿Severus? —Preguntó la directora, sorprendida.

—Minerva. Debes enviar a alguien a mi clase. Harry me necesitaba y usó su traslador de emergencia para transportarme a casa. Los Terceros Años estaban en medio de su elaboración de pociones—.

—Por supuesto, Severus. ¿ Harry está bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Estoy esperando al Sanador y a Poppy ahora—Dijo Severus.

Terminó la llamada y corrió escaleras arriba hacia Harry. Le había dado instrucciones a Poppy y al Sanador para ir a la habitación y quería estar con Harry mientras esperaban.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Severus mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Severus—Harry gimió.

Severus caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Harry. Espiar contra el Señor Oscuro le había enseñado a ignorar su miedo y pretender que no existía. Sin embargo, sentado allí junto a su esposo, Severus sintió una ola de frío moverse a través de él y no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

Él tenía miedo. Incluso se sabía que las _mujeres_ perfectamente sanas morían por complicaciones durante el parto. Estando con Harry... Severus finalmente era feliz. Ser miserable no es tan difícil de soportar cuando no sabes realmente lo que es ser feliz. Pero ahora que lo sabía... Severus honestamente no podía decir lo que haría si algo le sucedía a Harry.

—¿Severus? —.

Severus fue sacudido de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la voz de Poppy—¡Aquí! —.

Poppy y el sanador Parker entraron a la habitación. Algunas preguntas y un rápido encantamiento más tarde, Poppy le sonrió—Bueno, Severus, parece que tus hijos quieren nacer en casa—.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Severus. Quería que Harry diera a luz en el hospital, donde estaban mejor equipados para lidiar con cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal. ¡Harry era el primer mago en dar a luz en siglos! ¿Quién sabía qué tipo de problemas podrían surgir?

—Harry no puede ser movido, Severus. Tendrá que dar a luz justo donde está. Todo se ve bien hasta ahora—Dijo la medi-bruja con dulzura.

Severus comenzó a discutir, pero se volvió cuando escuchó a Harry gritar—Sev—.

—¿Harry? —.

Harry se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento entre oleadas de dolor. Finalmente le ofreció a su esposo una pequeña sonrisa—Está bien. Simplemente aumentará los increíbles recuerdos que tenemos en esta casa. Asegúrate de tener la cámara a mano. Para cuando se acabe, ¿eh? —.

* * *

**_2 De Julio_ **

—Está bien, Harry. ¡Eso es! —Dijo Poppy.

—¡Sobre el tiempo! —Gruñó Severus. ¡Harry había estado sufriendo por más de doce horas! El Sanador y Poppy habían hecho todo lo posible para calmar el dolor, pero Severus no estaba satisfecho.

—Severus, te lo dije, el cuerpo de Harry estaba pasando por una fase de transición. Su cuerpo se estaba preparando para el parto. Sé que no te gusta verlo sufrir, pero cuanto más tiempo le demos a su cuerpo para que se prepare, más seguro será para él y para los bebés—Dijo Poppy con dulzura.

Estaba agradecida de tener décadas tratando con pacientes difíciles detrás de ella; de lo contrario, podría haber hechizado a su compañero de trabajo. Tal como estaban las cosas, a pesar de estar exasperada con la actitud del hombre, se sintió reconfortada por la obvia preocupación y el amor que ella sabía que no tenía idea de lo que estaba mostrando claramente en su rostro.

Una vez que comenzó el proceso de nacimiento, Severus, por su parte, estaba agradecido de tener décadas de espiar al Señor Oscuro detrás de él; de lo contrario, podría haber hecho algo extremadamente embarazoso, como vomitar o desmayarse.

—¡Aquí estamos! El primer pequeño ha llegado. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Tienen un niño! —Dijo el sanador Parker, entregándole el bebé a Poppy para que lo limpiara y lo revisara.

—¡Sev! Sev, ¿lo oíste? ¡Tenemos un niño! —Dijo Harry cansado, sonriendo.

Severus tragó saliva. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry estaba gimiendo de nuevo y Poppy estaba colocando a su hijo en sus brazos.

Severus sostuvo a su hijo y se quedó mirando maravillado. El niño ya tenía la cabeza llena de pelo negro. Severus suavemente pasó su mano sobre la cabeza del bebé. Sus ojos eran azules, pero recordó que el sanador decía que todos los bebés tenían ojos azules al principio. Muy pronto los ojos de su hijo cambiarían.

Poco después de la llegada del primer bebé, el sanador estaba diciendo—¡Y aquí está el otro! Bien, bien. Parece que ustedes dos tendrán las manos ocupadas. Felicidades, tienes otro niño—De nuevo le entregó el bebé a Poppy para que lo limpiara.

El Sanador revisó rápidamente a Harry y realizó algunos hechizos de curación. Poppy colocó al segundo niño en el otro brazo de Severus y luego comenzó a ayudar a Harry a tomar las pociones que lo ayudarían a recuperarse. Una vez hecho esto, el sanador y la medi-bruja trabajaron juntos para cambiar la ropa de cama y limpiar suavemente la habitación y a Harry.

Cuando terminaron, Severus llevó a sus hijos a la cama y los colocó en los brazos de Harry.

Harry estaba agotado, pero valió la pena cada minuto. Mirando a las caras de sus hijos, sintiendo a su esposo sentado a su lado y envolviéndolo con un brazo, Harry pensó que nunca había sido más feliz.

Harry miró a la medi-bruja sonriendoles—¿Madame Pomfrey? —.

—¿Sí, Harry? —.

—¿Quieres tomar la cámara y tomar algunas fotos por mí? —.

Ella sonrió cálidamente—Por supuesto, Harry—.

Después de que las fotos fueron tomadas, el sanador y la medi-bruja le dieron instrucciones a Harry de descansar e instruyeron a Severus sobre el cuidado que Harry necesitaría. Finalmente, solo había que hacer los trámites.

—¿Han pensado en nombres para ellos? —Preguntó el sanador Parker.

Harry miró a sus hijos—¿Cuál nació primero? —.

Severus señaló al bebé de la izquierda.

—Bueno, él es Darius. Su hermano aquí es Elliot—Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry en la mejilla.

Finalmente, se terminó el papeleo, se repitieron las instrucciones y se dejó sola a la familia Potter-Snape.

Harry estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir, pero quería retener a sus hijos solo por unos minutos más.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste que estaríamos aquí, así Severus? Quiero decir, dada nuestra historia, si alguien te hubiera dicho hace un par de años que te ibas a enamorar, casarte y tener hijos con Harry Maldito Potter—Harry sonrió ante su imitación de Draco hace más de un año antes de hechizar a una chica—Los habrías hechizado o los hubieras enviado a Blue Meadows—.

—Lo habría hecho—Estuvo de acuerdo Severus—Hubiera empeorado mucho si alguien me hubiera dicho que solo iba a ser feliz cuando finalmente hubiera hecho mío a un _Gryffindor_ —Dijo Severus roncamente.

Harry soltó una risa cansada cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Tenía una sonrisa suave cuando dijo—Y nunca pensé que terminaría enamorado, casado y teniendo hijos con el más _Slytherin_ de los Slytherins que había conocido—Harry sonrió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron cerrados—Nunca he sido más feliz y todo porque decidí usar el Método Slytherin—.


	70. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus miró su reloj de bolsillo. No estaba revisando la hora; sabía que todavía tenía varios minutos antes de que terminaran sus horas de oficina. En cambio, Severus verificó a su familia.

El reloj mostró que todos estaban seguros y exactamente donde se suponía que debían estar. Sus hijos estaban todos en la Madriguera con Molly y Arthur. Las manecillas para sus dos hijos gemelos Darius y Elliot, para sus dos hijas gemelas Trisha y Natasha y para su hija más pequeña Holly, apuntaban hacia la pequeña inscripción que decía _La Madriguera_ que había agregado cuando agregó las manecillas para Trisha y Natasha. La mano para Harry señalaba la inscripción que decía _Hogwarts_.

Satisfecho, Severus dejó su reloj y se paseó frente a la chimenea. Se detuvo y miró las filas de fotos alineadas a lo largo de la repisa de la chimenea. Frunció el ceño, tratando de descubrir lo que parecía fuera de lugar. Sacudió la cabeza. Aún no tenía idea de cómo Harry le había convencido para que guardara todas esas fotos en su oficina. Se acercó y miró las fotos, moviéndose por la línea.

Remus y Luna con sus hijas Marina y Kerri. Neville y Ginny _Longbottom_ con sus hijos Gavin, Kyle y Riley. Charlie e Ian con sus hijas Colleen y Mia. Fred Weasley y su esposo Lee Jordan con sus hijos Chase y Nathan. Ron y Hermione con sus gemelos Edmund y Edward y su hija Vanessa. Theo y Oliver con su hijo Royce y su hija Kate. George Weasley y su esposo ( _de todas las personas_ ) Seamus Finnigan y su hijo Connor y su hija Rosalind.

Severus sonrió burlonamente cuando llegó a la foto de Draco y Blaise. Draco afirmó que simplemente olvidaron, después de años de no tener que preocuparse por ello, usar el encantamiento anticonceptivo, pero Severus sospechaba que Draco disfrutaba de tener una gran familia. Lucius había quedado atónito y Narcissa se alegró cuando, después de que Draco había tenido a Víctor y Blaise a Tyler, Draco había pasado a tener a Celeste, Sophia y Valentina. Severus bufó divertido, recordando la mirada en la cara de Lucius cuando descubrió que Draco había dado a luz a _niñas_ trillizas.

Aparentemente, uno de los efectos secundarios previamente desconocidos del embarazo masculino fue la mayor probabilidad de tener múltiples hijos a la vez. ¡Y, por supuesto, la suerte de Harry resultaría en dos grupos de gemelos y un total de tres hijas! Severus negó con la cabeza. Bueno, no importaba. Aún sabía cómo intimidar adecuadamente a sus alumnos. Nadie iba siquiera a mirar a sus hijas cuando asistieran a Hogwarts. Severus sonrió.

Cuando Severus comenzó a alejarse de la chimenea, finalmente notó lo que había llamado su atención en primer lugar. Sabía que algo se veía diferente. Bufó. Harry había logrado colar otra imagen en la repisa.

Bill Weasley y Tonks, después de varios años de matrimonio, finalmente esperaban su primer hijo. Ambos se habían retirado recientemente de sus peligrosas carreras y habían elegido nuevas profesiones. Con Remus yendo a trabajar con los Lovegood en algún tipo de refugio para animales exóticos, Bill había postulado y había sido contratado como el nuevo maestro de DCAO. Tonks... bueno, no se había retirado de su carrera tanto como se había retirado del campo. Ella era ahora una instructora, entrenaba a las futuras generaciones de aurores en el arte de ir de incógnito.

Un pequeño sonido llamó la atención de Severus. Finalmente, él era libre de irse. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió directamente a la enfermería. Con el retiro de Poppy, Harry ahora era el medi-mago de Hogwarts. Cuando Severus entró a la enfermería, le recordaron la razón por la que a veces odiaba el trabajo de Harry. Él puso su ceño más aterrador y se acercó.

Stephen Dale, un Slytherin de Séptimo Año, tenía un vendaje sobre la herida en su brazo e hizo todo lo posible para llamar la atención del medi-mago que lo trataba. Estaba lejos de ser el único estudiante enamorado del medi-mago. Todo su equipo de Quidditch había conspirado una vez para tener una serie de accidentes “desafortunados” en un esfuerzo por pasar tiempo con el hombre. Por supuesto, fueron principalmente los Slytherins quienes trataron de llamar su atención. Incluso los Gryffindors no tuvieron el coraje de intentar coquetear con el Señor Potter-Snape.

—Señor Dale—Dijo una voz oscura.

Stephen tragó saliva cuando la razón de que incluso los Gryffindors se negaran a coquetear con el Señor Potter-Snape se acercó—D-Director—.

—Parece que estás teniendo una gran cantidad de “accidentes”. ¿Debería empezar a vigilarlos? Sabes que siempre puedes venir a mí si te están intimidando—Dijo el director Potter-Snape.

A pesar de las palabras, Stephen se estremeció. Sabía exactamente lo que el director decía en realidad: d _eja de coquetear con mi esposo antes de que yo decida darte problemas_. Recordando algunas de las historias de terror que había escuchado a lo largo de los años, Stephen decidió que tal vez los Gryffindors no eran tan estúpidos como él había pensado.

Harry logró contener su risa hasta que el estudiante estuvo fuera del alcance del oído—Sev—Harry besó a su esposo.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Te parece divertida mi preocupación por mis alumnos? —.

Harry rio—Por supuesto que no—Él sonrió—Me preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado si le hubiera contado lo que le había sucedido al último hombre que me coqueteó mientras estaba embarazado—.

Solo para estar seguro, Severus repitió las palabras de Harry en su mente. Llegó a la misma conclusión que antes—¿¡Estas embarazado!? —.

Harry asintió.

Severus acercó a Harry y lo besó profundamente. Cuando el beso se rompió, él bufó.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sabía, la primera vez que habíamos hablado sobre tener hijos, que me ibas a convencer para que aceptara tener una familia tan grande como la de los Weasleys—.

Harry sonrió—Te encanta y lo sabes—.

Severus decidió que la mejor respuesta era besar a Harry de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente explica que el estudiante corriera de aquí—Dijo una voz arrastrada.

Harry y Severus se volvieron para mirar al profesor de Pociones/Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y a la profesora de Transfiguraciones/Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor.

—Perdón por interrumpir—Dijo el profesor de Transfiguraciones, divertido.

—Profesor Zabini-Malfoy, Profesora Weasley. Ambos se ven demasiado saludables para estar en la enfermería—Dijo Severus.

Harry se rió—Draco, Hermione. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

—Bueno—Dijo Hermione—Si no me equivoco, estamos aquí por la misma razón—Le sonrió a Draco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco—Sabía que debería haber ido con Theo—.

Harry alzó las cejas y luego sonrió. Se volvió hacia ellos y rápidamente realizó un hechizo en cada uno. Después de obtener los resultados, Harry se echó a reír—¡Felicitaciones! ¡Ambas están embarazados! —.

—Le dije a Lucius que debería haber evitado que Narcissa sirviera afrodisíacos en esa fiesta—Murmuró Severus.

—Oye—Dijo Harry, colocando una mano sobre su estómago y golpeando el brazo de su marido con la otra.

—Severus, los baby showers mágicos usualmente... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Harry, ¿¡tú también estás embarazado!? —Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

Harry sonrió—Sí. Acababa de decírselo a Sev cuando entraron ustedes dos—.

Draco sonrió—Los estudiantes van a estar traumatizados—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Tienes razón! Dos profesores y el medi-mago embarazados a la vez van a... —Hermione comenzó.

—En realidad, me refería a escenas similares a la que entramos—Interrumpió Draco—¿Recuerdas cuando Harry estaba embarazado de Trisha y Tasha? Ron fue a la enfermería para contarle a Harry sobre la fiesta sorpresa para el aniversario de sus padres y se puso muy atento cuando entró en la oficina—.

Hermione soltó una risita cuando Harry se sonrojó. Severus simplemente los ignoró—¡Oh! ¿Y cuándo Harry estaba embarazado de Holly? ¡Pensé que la Profesora McGonagall iba a tener un ataque al corazón! ¡Y todavía se sonroja a veces! —.

—¡Oh, como ustedes dos son mejores! —Dijo Harry mientras se sonrojaba más.

Severus se colocó detrás de Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven mientras los otros tres discutían sobre quién había tenido más y más embarazosas “Interrupciones”. Harry se reclinó contra él y puso sus brazos sobre los brazos de Severus. Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry justo detrás de su oreja.

Severus pensó en la noche en que nacieron sus hijos. Sí, si alguien hubiera intentado decirle sobre el extraño rumbo que tomaría su vida, probablemente se hubiese reído... bueno, burlado. Desde luego, nunca habría creído, en aquellos años oscuros anteriores a Harry, que un día tendría todo lo que siempre había deseado: un esposo, hijos, amigos.

Severus respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma único de Harry. _“Y todo lo que nunca pensé esperar: paz... amor... felicidad”._


End file.
